


What Family Truely Means

by Rinmaru



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Dirty Talk, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Het, M/M, Magical World, Mpreg, Panic Attacks, Sex in later chapters, Sick Character, Yaoi, Yuri, bad language, mafia, mystical creature hybrids, powers, sped up pregnancy, talk about kinks, use of guns and swords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 59
Words: 317,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinmaru/pseuds/Rinmaru
Summary: This is a roleplay. I was writing with a friend. Stuff happened. The story stopped being written. I haven't been able to finish it, but I didnt want it to just disappear either. So here is everything we had until its sudden stop.





	1. Clarification

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Newt the yandere bat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Newt+the+yandere+bat).



This is not the first chapter. Figured I'd post some information first. This was a work between a friend and I who have stopped using discord to write it. It was made in text like format. So if you have any questions or get confused I'm sorry. I just wanted to post it so that it didn't just vanish. These are some clarifications for the story

*Full names:  
Fiona Floralis  
Harrison Hillis  
Jess Silver  
Jake Silver  
Res Fox  
Thalmus Vortari  
Aeris Vortari  
Axe Vortari (Hillis)  
Rinmaru Highwind  
Alois Striff  
Romeo Striff  
Eugene Hillis  
Scarlet Kits  
Betty Kits  
Jason Kits  
Esme Kits  
Jun (Scarlet cousin)  
Lunar Bloodlust  
Lorence Mucamara  
Rosa Bloodlust  
Henrietta Isk  
Lucus Isk  
Dakota Isk (but not)  
Jaqueline  
Kole Jager (didn't make it into the story)  
*Couples:  
Romeo/Lunar  
Eugene/Rinmaru  
Res/Lorence  
Aeris/Scarlet  
Lucus/Axe  
Henrietta/Jake  
Jess/Jun  
Dakota/Jaqueline  
Aloise/Kole 

Aeris, daughter of Thamuls, a mafia hitman. She is just now taking up the position. Or filling his shoes. She doesn't like to work alone and Res is her go to guy to help her put together her own team. 

Axe: Aeris twin brother, 6'2 black hair gold eyes. A snake tamer serpent. Raised as a dark killer. He was taken by Harrison at a young age. With no memory of his family he has seen Harrison as his father. Works in secret with Rosea's team. As Harrison's look out. He even thinks Eugene is his brother. He dosen't talk unless directly spoken too. Is seen as hateful, but is sweet once he let's people in. Often gets along with Lorence. Thinks Jake is a pest. 

Rinmaru: age 25, 6'3, pale blue eyes, shoulder length white hair, frost dragon, so ice is his domain, scales will show up across his skin when he gets angry. Staying in the heat makes him sick, he is aloof and absent minded. Was born into a family of water and fire dragons. He would get picked on and bullied. They would burn him for fun. Being weak to fire he tended to get sick more than most of his kind and his family banished him. He used his ice side to find work in odd places. Getting stronger and chosing to fight the bullies or bad people in his life.  
Rinmaru is light blue and white in dragon form though he can also go like a cross between both. Where his body will be scaled with claws Instead of hands his horns will be visible along with his tail.  
Rin gets sick after heat exposure... the small amount from eugene isnt enough to be a problem but being locked in a room with the heat as high as it will go leaves his body fighting against him. It starts with a fever then eventually leads to him being physically sick. It dosen't normally last long. If he allows his self to rest. 

Res: age 26, hair: buzzed on one side choppy pixie on the other in purple, eyes dark blue, 5'4, a dark fairy. Easily angered, constantly changing his mind, too much energy. Can avoid fights but normally dosen't want to.  
His coffee shop is a place for mythical people to come when seeking a sanctuary. He helps get them to Romeo. Who helps find them homes or places to get help.  
Res hooked up with the Lorence. Before he hit Lorence with the mind haz. Res realized who Lorence worked for when he was supposed to be getting the security footage.  
Let's hope it dosen't end badly... I was going with he has been doing this alot. Behind Ro's back.  
Res gets really weird when he dosen't or can't control his emotions. It makes him act out. Res used to have severe anxiety attacks. His black magic is connected to his emotions so it fills is body with a physical substance that he expels when an attack subsides. It wares him out. Hence him passing out. He was also slight sick before he came out with the group on the mission. I glimpsed over it before cause it wasn't important. 

Does Lorence know about Res being in the mafia?  
No, Res figured it out after seeing him outside Rin's apartment after he hazed them. It's why he freaked out so much when he realized he was in love with Lorence.  
Though he isn't hiding it.. so it's possible Lorence found out. I thought he was kind of piecing it together when he noticed the dark magic in the air. When he was speeding away. 

Jess, and Jake twins working for the ring really pretty muscle guys. Jess is smart and good with his hands. Jake mostly just muscle. Has a thing for Rosea. The twins can consume human food, they do not crave human flesh, but they do eat animals raw on occasion especially when stressed out. They can over eat easily both from human food or the consumption of raw flesh. Jake has full red eyes and Jess are amber. When they use their ghoul powers Jake is the stronger of the two hence his eyes being full red. 

Jess: human/ghoul long silver hair amber eyes, shy, sweet, caring, sometimes overly so, but only to those he deems family. Good with swords, guns, and small tech. 

Jake: human/ghoul short silver hair, red eyes, bit of an ass, once he is on your side you have his loyalty for good, good with engines, the broan of the two. Fast to tell you off or punch you in the face. 

Scarlet: 22 has light red hair and brown eyes. Really sarcastic and selfish soo pretty much the character everyone hates. Really well at falling and needing to be saved. Just mean.  
Scarlet is pretty normal for her age, shes a little taller than the average 22 year old woman, and is pretty athletic with a medium bust size.  
*Scarlets parents  
Betty kit very religuse short blond hair and blue eyes 5,8 shes a littel more expecting then her husband but ist relly nice to a lot of people 

Jason: Harrison's child hood friend he has very sexist viws and is just relly strike 

Esme:5,5 17 medium lanth blond hair moody teen that trys to mind her own business (sister) 

Jun: 19, 5'7, green hair, green eyes, spunky, nerdy, all around funny guy. He is hard working lives in a tiny apartment, and drives a tiny beat up car that he is really proud of cause he paid for it himself. 

Rosea: Lunar's older sister who's always been very close until one day she auctioned Lunar off. That's how Lunar ended up in town. Has a pretty distinguished hour glass body type. 

Lunar Bloodclaw: she has waist length black hair that's in pig tails, wolf ears, and a tail. She wears all black and has powers that range based on mood. She performs well with knifes.  
Lunar is small has a immature figure for her age. a small bust size that's in line with here torso. Her cuteness is probably more or less why she gets cat called a lot. Tends to wear baggy clothes  
*Lunars parents are both mixes between things. Its against mystic law. Her dad is a cross between a shadow demon and a werewolf. Her mom is a cross between a shape shifter and a spell caster. Crist Mill killed Lunar parents 

Lunar's hybrid werewolf mating venom: is used to increase the pleasure of her partner. After a successful mating she wont have to worry about reconception for a year. As her body takes the time it needs to properly heal. 

Eugene: 5'6, brown hair, and eyes. Gets scared easily and just likes to be around people and kinda funny. Eugene: has a pretty average figure for a 24 year old maybe slightly shorter and not a lot of muscles a dispreportional torso to chest then normal 

*Eugene's velva cousins  
Henrietta 5,6 short platnem hair lots of make up and a tendency to roll her her eyes way to much 

Lucuse: 6,1 light brown hair and baby blue eyes They both have tendencies of being huge flirts. 

Dakota: 5'2 light brown hair bouncy curls. short and extremely feisty. Is that cousin that even though she knows is gross will flirt with Eugene just to bug him. Claimed she was his future wife when they were really little. Wears really inappropriate clothes too much makeup and lots and lots of pink. 

Doctor Syxs: a mystic doctor. He works with all magical creatures, practices in multiple fields. Including family practitioner, obgyn, and an emergency tech. Short orange hair normally kept in a pony tail. Green eyes, average height. He is kind and well versed in humor. 

Romeo: age 22, flowing long black hair, silver eyes, 6'2, a Griffin, athletic body type, sweet, shy, and a real bookworm. Often found in a library or walking with his nose in a book.  
*Romeo's back story:  
At age ten, his father dropped him off in a back alley. He spent the next three years working for Harrion Hillis mafia. At age 13, he was taken in by Braz a bar owner and his wife. How shaped him into the man he is today. He remembers bits and pieces of his past life with his parents and brother. He knows that after his sister died around when he was 8 his life changed. That's where his memories of that part of his life end.  
*Romeo's family  
Josh striff: tall, really short finely cut hair, hazel eyes. Big on tradition and following the rules to a t. Not afraid to get his hands dirty to get where he wants in life. 

Tammy striff: neck lanth waves bla k hair 5,8 sharp eyes that seem to always be glaring really up right and Stricked on gender laws and shit and not really found of self expression and or any thing out of the ordinary 

Aloise striff: 23 short chopy hair 6,1 hes gets jealous really easily and has no respect for anybody and a bit of a brute but deep down cares about people 

*Kinks  
Eugene: has a small thing for handcuffs.  
Scarlet: really likes it when someone touches her the back of her ear.  
Lorence: dost really have any.  
Lunar: vocal screamer, Pulling her tail.  
Rin: likes spanking and being dominated.  
Romeo: likes to be tied up, blindfolded, and the woman to take some control.  
Res: he likes it rough, choking, and all.  
Aeris: doesn't have any thing specific she just loves sex.  
Axe: has a daddy kink  
Jake: bdsm, big dominating, overly aggressive, into sweet aftercare.  
Henrietta: rough sex, lots of hands 

*Informartion about the birds and the bees.*  
(Sex stuff)  
Dragons don't go by gender. It's in the lore. They can have children even when all that's left is males. As long as there is a submissive still alive.  
Mating marks: It's when creatures would bite during sex leaving a mark that leaves a scent showing that they are a couple.  
Dragonkin pregnancy has same symptoms as humans but it's on a faster time track lasting around 3 to 4 months. 

Gryffin mate marks: it is placed on the female after the first time having sexual relations to give support to the female mate.  
Gryffin pregnancy: is sped up, faster than others ones since they reproduce so much faster. Lasting up to 2-3 months. The Male will show signs of pregnancy first through their bond connection. 

Serpents mating marks: it's a bite given to the chosen mate. That is more permanent than a marriage. It connects them on a spiritual level. If broken it can actually kill the serpent, but this is only done when the mark is completed with sexual completion of both partners, and a bite to each of their shoulders.  
Serpent rutt or heat: it is a phase that serpents go through to procreate. If ignored or uncompleted it can cause rutt or heat sickness. Serpent pregnancy: it is an odd process. Since it forms in an egg inside of the mate. The Male can mate with either sex implanting both the egg and sperm with in the partner. Though the egg will receive DNA from the mate to complete the forming of the child. When the coupling is a serpent and another creature the serpent will transfer the egg to the submissive during sex. Along with all the other needed fluids the egg will need to fertilize. 

Rutt sickness: Its where the body is over producing things like blood, hormones, and pathogens. It can cause lots of things, like nosebleeds, headaches, vomiting, temporary lose of sight, out burst of anger, over protective and other mood swings. It's happening because the person in rutt didn't go through with the rutt to make an offspring. The body is confused and doesn't understand why they didn't release all the stuff it was producing during the rutt. Not just sperm lol. The extra hormones, pathogens, and blood would have been transferred for the making of their child.

*the children:  
Pynce: Res/Lorences only son. Shy, curious child, with some lungs. 

Rinmaru/Eugene's twins  
Mika: is the sweet more girly one.  
Zora: is the more in between one. she can be either girly or boyish. With a preference for boyish.  
  
Romeo/lunar's triplets  
Rei: female, born first, loves animals, and using her powers.  
Vex: male, born second, sweet boy loves bubbles and his siblings.  
Kai: male, born last, very protective, sickly, but strong. 

Jaquelin's son  
Andy: 8 years old, hair like his mom. loves to draw and cook. 

Aeris/scarlet's unborn child.  
Gender unknown, name unknown  
Gender unknown, name unknown.


	2. The Start of Our Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of everything how the characters begin to meet.

Res: standing behind the counter of "that's so Mugs" the coffee shop where he works. Staring at the top of the foam machine... Trying to figure out why they haven't replaced it yet. 

Lunar: sees a coffee shop. Wonders if she can get a quick bite, and maybe fall asleep at one of the tables. she hasn't slept for a couple days. Walks in * 

Lunar: *walks up to the counter and asks for some black coffee * 

Res: looks up yea sure. *finally someone orders something where I don't have to use that infernal contraption. Moving to the regular coffee pot pouring her a cup. That will be 2.50. Sitting it on the counter. 

Rinmaru: heading down the sidewalk looking for any help wanted signs in the windows... Gets hopeful when passing a coffee shop... "that's a Mug" What kind of name is that? *Giggling softly. . Pulling the door open stepping in. 

Res: welcome how can I help you? 

Lunar :Gives him a 5 dollar bill and. waits for change. Thanks. 

Res: types it into the register giving her back her change. 

Rinmaru: I'm looking to put in an application. 

Lunar: Ugh thx * takes change, the application and goes to sit down in one of the seats to drink * 

Rinmaru:following the girl.. uhm hi I think that application might have been for me.. 

Rinmaru: fills a tap on my shoulder turing around seeing the guy from behind the counter. 

Res: I'm Res, this is the application. Dont worry about experience I'll be the one training you. Fill this out then come back tomorrow 

Lunar: * after a couple minutes of sitting down starts to doze off in the chair * 

Rinmaru: actually can I get a hot chocolate and a muffin? Please moving back to the counter.. 

Res: yes sure that will be 5.52 starts getting everything made putting a muffin into a small wax paper covering sitting it by the register followed by a to go cup. 

Rinmaru: nods pulling out the cash waiting for change. I'm Rinmaru by the way. Pushing the filled out form back across the counter. 

Res: hands it to him nods. Nice to meet you. I guess, I'll see you tomorrow. 

Rinmaru: slips across the cafe to a table near the back. 

Scatlet: * opens the door in a really annoying loud way, and orders something super complex and that will take a while * 

Res: nods at the order after tell her welcome with a tight grin on my face. Turning around staring daggers at the stupid foam machine again. 

Rinmaru: watching Res behind the counter with interest. Hoping I could watch him, and learn stuff he will have to teach me tomorrow. 

Scarlet: uuuugggghhhhhh could this take any longer. 

Lunar: wakes up at her noise. *mind: oh great my high school bully. 

Scarlet: taps her finger at the counter all annoyed.* scans the coffee shop * 

Res: sitting the cup on the counter snapping my fingers at her that will be 4 dollars please. 

Rinmaru: finds it amusing how he has the prices memorized. 

Lunar: can't help but smile at this 

Scarlet: ugh here * throws five dollars in quarters over the counter some landing on the floor * 

Res: tilting my head.. nodding letting the money clatter off the counter of it's own power. Levitating the money into the register 

Scarlet: * sees lunar* well well well if it ist lun- ser 

Lunar: trys to ignore her, and looks out the window. 

Res: have a nice day. Dont let the door hit you on your way out. Turning around flipping the foam machine off as I go. Starts putting out the fresh baked goods. 

Scarlet: * grits her teeth but goes over to lunars table * soo if it isn't a nice suprise to see the girl who snuck into the school library thro the vents. 

Lunar: g go away scarlet 

Rinmaru: looks up... watching quietly 

Scarlet: sure lun-ser, but your coming with me * pulls her by one of her black pig tails 

Rinmaru: gets up moving across the room. Hey you cant do that. 

Res: looks up excuse me you should take your over complicated cup of crap and get out. 

Scarlet: ugh fine. * grabs lunar by her pig tails and starts to pull her out the door * COME ON LUN-SER! 

Rinmaru: takes hold of her hand pulling it off Lunar's hair. I said dont do that. ice running up my arms. 

Scarlet: how dare you * stomps out of the coffee shop. 

Lunar: * looks at him in confusion no ones ever stood up for me. t thank you sorry you had to do that she was in m my high school. 

Rinmaru: looking at her. what do you mean? no one should ever hurt other people. I cant stand bullies. They piss me off. You shouldnt let her do that to you either. Smiling glad I could help either way. I'm Rinmaru nice to meet you. 

Lunar: t thank you I I'm lunar *puts her hand out for a hand shake * 

Rinmaru: cool takes her hand after I made sure I'd pulled the ice back. Shaking it gently but firm. 

Res: so your both okay right... the crazy coffee lady didnt hurt any one? 

Lunar: n no I'm fine well I think I should go now I have plan * smiles in a mischievous way it's been so long since she'd smiled 

Rinmaru: nods I should get going too. Thanks for the job Res I'll be back tomorrow. Heading to the door. A slight flurry of snow floats behind me in my excitement. 

Lunar: * walk out letting her hood fall reveling her wolf ears, and starts sprinting down the street in fear * 

Res: hum interesting characters those too. Starts cleaning down the tables. Turning the music back on with no one inside. 

Romeo: leaving the library heading down the block to pick up some lunch. 

Lunar: * sprinting down the street that romeos walking down* 

Romeo: tries to stay out of everyone's way keeping my hands in my pockets turning and shifting to avoid touching people 

Lunar: * just as shes about to run dead in to romeo makes eye contact and turns in to some kind of black smoke * 

Romeo: stumbles back freaked out that I didnt actually run into a person that I had just seen seconds ago... backing up into an alley. Taking short broken breaths. 

Lunar: re materialize in the same alley way by mistake * ahhh y you s sory sory sory 

Romeo: looking up making eye contact then quickly looking back to the ground. Hands gripping and ungripping in the sides of my shirt... you, you turned to smoke. Trying to yet my breath back in control instead of the choppy and jerky thread. 

Lunar: I I trying to figure out how to explain this seeing as her eyes are uncoming if he told one of his friends she could be recognized * um w well * starts running hopeing he doesn't try to follow 

Romeo: sinks down the wall laying my head on my knees. realizing it's a bad day to have left my bag back at the library. I havent had an asthma attack in years. 

Lunar:* hears his gasping and just can't leave him * asthma right. Not having a hart attack * pulls inhaler out of her bag * 

Romeo: nods I havent. . . Gasping had one in years. Left. my inhaler back in my bag. 

Lunar: * puts inhaler in his hand * 

Romeo: nods in thanks shaking it before taking a deep breath after hitting the button down. Breathing finally relaxing. Thank you. Offering it back. That sucked. Standing back up slowly. I'm sorry about before you startled me. 

Lunar: I I I didn't want to run into you * thinks that now would be a good time to run away * 

Romeo: its alright. Hitting you would have spoked me too. Grins it doesn't take much. When your around nothing but paper as much as me. People are just down right frightening. My lion tail curling up around my leg. 

Lunars : *wolf ears go down at these word * well than 

Romeo: looking down I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. 

Lunar: * takes a step towards the inner part of the alleyway * it it's ok not great conversationalist either 

Romeo: well if you ever need a place to lay low. you can find me in the library. everyone calls me Romeo. 

Lunar: I actually think this alley is a great place to spend the night * pulls a rarity looking blanket out of her bag * start walking towards a corner * sits in the corner of the alley raps her fluffy wolf tail around her. 

Romeo: if you need a place to stay you can come to the library. Its warmer than out here. I've done it alot. 

Lunar: r really thank you thank you 

Romeo: haha it's not a big deal. I work in the library. I have an apartment, but I would rather stay in the storage room at the library. I was headed to get dinner at the small place down the block. 

Lunar: well I'll see you there 

*few hours later* 

Romeo: is walking through the back isles of the library putting books away. 

Lunar: walks thro the front door 

Res: sitting at a table in the middle of the library. With headphones in reading a large black book. 

Romeo: finished for the night starts working on closing up. 

Lunar: * walks towards the. Manga section * mind * this looks cool 

Romeo: moves to Res... tapping his shoulder. Res, are you staying tonight, or going to my apartment? 

Res: pulling my headphones out tilting my head your staying here again arent you? Then I guess I'll go to your place give me the key. I need sleep tonight. My brain can't take another one of your night bird routines. 

Lunar: eavesdrops on the conversation from a couple tables away.  
Mind* wow what a cowenceadins that I'd see bolth of them here well I'll wait tell there done. 

Romeo: giving a laugh. sorry you know I have trouble sleeping there anyway. Looking up. Oh hi, you made it after all. This is my friend Res. He stays with me sometimes too. 

Res: looks up from the book on the table. Oh yay, I meet her earlier at the shop. 

Lunar:* waves her hand * thanks for letting me. I haven't slept in a few. I wanna say days but It could have been weeks hehe  
Lunar mind: this is strange it's like I actually have friends no no I'm being to hopefull hes just helping me cuz hes nice 

Res: you shouldn't push your body that long without sleep. You'll have power miss fires or not be able to hid those ears of yours. Pointing toward her head. 

Romeo: res dont be mean. She is still young. I'm sure she gets sleep where she can. There were times when I had to constantly stay on you about getting sleep. Still do sometimes. 

Res: grins slightly. I never caught your name. 

Lunar: oh y ya lunar and what do you mean young you dont look that much older 

Res: looking up I'm 26. Sweet romeo here is only 22 so yes he is still a youngling too. 

Romeo: I'm more responsible than you most of the time. My short tempered, energetic friend. 

Lunar: hah I'm 22 soo just old enough for them to no longer except me in foster care * laughs a littel *  
*pulls a manga and her ragity blacket and sits in one of the chairs * 

Romeo: yea 18 is the cut off. Res knows all about that. I'm lucky I didnt have that end of the road. It wasnt always pretty but there at least was a house. 

Res: let's not go down memory lane. Lots of bridges. I'd rather not think about. Key Ro. I should go so you can finish locking up. I'll bring them by in the morning. 

Romeo: nods pulling out my house key. 

Lunar: * nods * and starts reading 

*THE NEXT MORNING* 

Lunar: * walks around the library looking for any left over snacks or anything she can use * 

Romeo: pushing the doors open to the library Res standing just outside. 

Res: handing over Romeos keys. Thanks come by the cafe later. We got a job an I need my strategist. 

Romeo: nods fine I'll be there. 

Lunar mind: stategest wonder what that's about  
Lunar mind: now that I think about it this all is kindove strange I should investigate * takes out one of her throwing knifes and plays with it * 

Res: nods turning around. Heading out the library door. 

Romeo: I'm betting this has to do with Aeris... she is taking the big man's place soon. 

Lunar: *walks to one of the tables by the door * mind * aeris huh this is a mystery for my set of skills 

Romeo: humming gently pulling some food out of a small fridge. Looking up lunar you still around I got some food if ya need some breakfast.. 

Lunar: really thank you *skips over to romeo * it was really nice of you to let me stay the night here general. *puts the knife back in her coat pocket. 

Romeo: looking up I dont like to see people sleeping on the streets. If I can give some one a warm place to sleep, and food to eat then a hand I will give. Smiling sitting some melon buns on the table. 

Lunar: * takes one of the table* well if you ever need anything from me I ow you one. *plays with a black handled knife * * takes a bite* this is really good. 

Romeo: just know you dont have to sleep on the streets. Cause around this area you will just get picked up by the cops. They arent big on homeless. 

Lunar: tell me about after I got kicked out of foster care I've been on the streets performing at bars and stuff I tried to get enough money to get a house but the only ways to make money fast ..are ..gross. heh well what do you do outside the library? 

Romeo: tilting my head, well depends who is asking. Smiles. I help Res with his side business. I dont have a lot of hobbies other than books. 

Lunar: well do you like strategic games like chess or Steelers of gatane, or just games that require a lot of strategic thinking. 

Romeo: I like chess, and a few other strategy games. I like war... it's an online game I sometimes play when I go home. 

Lunar: well I'll see you around * tosses knife up and downs * again thx for the hospitality. 

Romeo: if you need a place the door is always open. 

Lunar: waves on the way out * when she got to the other side of the street 

Lunar: ok let's see wear this mystery is going* turns invisible in a cheesier motion.* invisibly stalks the coffee shop to see were this is going* 

ONE HOUR LATER 

Res: standing in the coffee shop talking to a girl with blue hair. 

Aeris: I came to you cause I know you can help me get the job done. I know dad would have done it alone, but that's not me. I work better in a group. 

Res: I know, I've talked to Ro. He will be here closer to closing. 

Rinmaru: cleaning the tables keeping my ears open to their conversation. 

Lunar mind: well this is a lot more intriguing than I thought * standing in the corner invisible  
Lunar mind :I'm guessing ro is romeo this must be aeris but I still dont know what's going on 

Random group of teen : hey do you think we should egg this place my sis said its terrible 

Rinmaru: sticks head out the door. We got fresh blueberry white chocolate cookies and muffins, and the top ranking scores on coffee in the area can I offer you a sample of the cookies while you lorter? 

Res: look just come by later at closing an we will make plans to help you get the job done. 

Aeris: alright thanks Res. I'll see you then. Your new guy is cute are you keeping him around? 

Res: you mean Rin? I think so he can Bake better than my actually guy that only comes once a week. 

Lunar. Mind: job huh this I gotta investigate 

Group of teen: huh let's get outa here* walks off* 

Lunar:* listens a littel quiter* 

Rinmaru: frowns assholes walking back inside. Didnt have any luck. Sorry Res though we may want to keep an eye out. I think they are going to egg the place cause of that girl from the other day. 

Res: looking up oh really love dealing with some brats let them. Last time someone tried to egg this building they left with a black eyes from my spell sending the eggs back at them. 

Aeris: you still playing tricks on people. To keep them from hurting your shops rating. 

Lunar mind: * snickers a littel * so I was right about this guy having powers wonder if everyone here has them or just a few 

Res: my shop does fine. Considering how big the mystical community is here. Not including the people like you Aeris. 

Aeris: you mean people like my father. 

Lunar mind : soo is this like a mystical cuminty or some protesters .....or mafia. well to far in to give up but make sure you have a knife in hand. 

Res: well yea your dad is Thalmus. His name is known much further than just here in our state. 

Aeris: well I cant help who he is. Trying to take his place is been awful. I haven't ever been the best hitman. 

Lunar: flinches at the name thalamus the same mafia.......killed her parents and brothers. freezes in place to hear this her mind went blank. almost drops her knife but catches it before it hits the ground.  
Lunar mind: that t that girl could have been involved * grips the knife * but what if she's innocent* little sparks of green light start appearing around the cafe. 

Res: grins darkly I thought I felt your presence. Romeo didnt keep you at the library long enough. 

Lunar: y you can see me. *try to get closer to the door without being noticed*. 

Res: of course I could see you your in my shop are you not. Eyes closing a moment the door locking and sign flipping to closed. An your not leaving right now. Did you learn what you were trying to? 

Rinmaru: looking up wait you came back why where you hiding? 

Aeris: wait you both know her? She was hiding out... what if she was trying to kill one of you? 

Res: my spell wouldnt let that happen at least not to me. 

Lunar: I I just wanted answers I wasn't going to hurt any one unless * last words trialled away 

Res: unless what deary. 

Lunar: only if I could find crist mill 

Aeris: well your a bit behind. He is in prison. My father helped put him there. 

Res: you know he wont stay in there. 

Lunar: exactly which prison before he brakes out. *grips her belt full of throwing knifes* well now I should dash I got my answers. 

Res: not sure all I know is the state penitentiary. Your not getting out of that door. Not even your little smoke form will get through. Yes Ro told me all about his run in with you on the street. Giving a sly grin. What are you any way. 

Lunar: umm not quite sure about that * one eye starts flashing bright green * 

Res: you have to have some idea. No one just doesnt know what they are. 

Lunar: well than this is a first all I know is what i can do. theres not exactly a word for that why do you even care. *the green flashing stops * it's not like killing me would benifite that much. *takes a few steps back*. 

Res: I dont kill unless given an order. Dont worry your safe. Once you step inside those doors this is a type of sanctuary for our kind. Those with powers seeking a place to hide or just needing a place to get out of the rain. You have already met Ro. It's part of what he does. Why he helped you last night. 

Lunar: *puts knife down* ok I trust you. 

Res: why are you after this guy. An how did you plan to get to him? 

Rinmaru: sinking into a chair watching intently. 

Lunar: he well he's done something horrible to my family while he was in this mafia. I thought he still might have been in contact but I was wrong. why do you want to know. 

Res: it's part of my job to know. You stepped into my shop with a cloak on to listen to my conversation. Is that not correct? I let you listen but in return I figured you could also tell why you needed to hear it. 

Aeris: I want to know why you let her listen. It's so unlike you. 

Res: I have my reasons. 

Lunar: understood *starres at Aeris*. 

Aeris: no nothing is clear... he knows it. 

Res: what isnt clear. I have a thought process I cant help it if you dont follow. 

Rinmaru: you think she could be useful. I mean I would think she could be to whatever you were talking about earlier. 

Lunar: useful and what kind of use is that, *tosses knife in her hand* but to be useful I would have to know the details of what to do. 

Res: grinning oh well like I told little miss couldn't wait until I closed the shop. I wanted to wait until later but since no one is here but you two. 

Aeris: oh wait now your even involving your labor force. 

Res: the kid was able to hear our whole conversation. An she was able to be unnoticed by you and him. So why not. 

Lunar: soo what exactly do you do * plays with the knife in a more violent manner * well clearly your all mystics of some kind but I still dont know what your goal is. 

Res: well I am a mafia member, turning to aeris she is a well. she will be taking her fathers place. Though unlike him she doesnt like to work alone. 

Aeris: there is no shame in that. I work better in a group. I play off other peoples powers it's how I work. You know that. 

Res: grins darkly. I'm a dark fairy. I control the more darker side of magic. The mafia I'm in like that about what I do. To make up for the things I do. I help Romeo in his odd help the homeless mystics of the world. He helps me by being my strategist. 

Lunar: interesting *  
Lunars mind: I've gathered what I need so why the hell am I still here when I could just glitch thro the door i start checking the prisons so why do i want to help them.  
Lunar: but ..... how do I help whith this anthropology 

Aeris: I'm looking for a permanent team Res. I cant risk you opening up to just any one. I have to be able to trust and rely on the people you chose. Turning around. I'm a hit woman. I get a file and that's it I have to take out however is in the file. This time it's a group. 

Lunar: go on. *puts the knife back in her belt and stares at aeris. 

Aeris: my father isn't able to continue anymore so the task was given to me. So I came here to Res to help me gather a team. He knows the people in our group better. He would have made me the perfect team. Now he's just pulling randos off the street. That's not what I had in mind. 

Res: well I'm sorry to disappoint. I just don't think anyone in your father's mafia would do you justice. They are his people you haven't made your due yet. 

Aeris: but we dont know them. 

Res: we could. 

Lunar: I haven't spent the last 2 years of my life memorizing the people in this towns daily routines for nothing. tell me who they are I can prove my worth to you* mischievously smiles* 

Res: our mafia are scattered through town most you wouldn't think could hurt a fly unless you were put on their desk as a mark. 

Aeris: well holds the file up. It's a Yukuza group. They are a human trafficking ring. 

Lunar: wow I thought you would pick someone a little harder to track today's Thursday so in 1 hour there going to the docks to get drug shipments. there plan is to hide in a spare boat and as there loading the ship they'll storm it. two A K 47 and 5 regular guns. 

Res: 10 people. I wanted to gather a group of people, to take them out before the next auction. Giving another grin. Wrong group kid. These guys dont do drugs just people. Lots of people. It's why our mafia is after them. They steal mystics. 

Aeris: drugs are just low lives. We don't bother with them let the cops have a little fun. These guys kidnap kids around you and the boys age. The ones with powers, and sell them to the highest bidder. 

Lunar: wait soo like Mathew tori's?  
*looks down a littel bit remembering her last encounter with him* 

Rinmaru: that's the underground kidnapper. I had a run in with him. Almost didn't make it out. They found out I'm a dragonkin. 

Lunar: * eyes widen at this sudden news * apartment 44 maple streets south west of here says grimly. 

Res: yea we know. He wont be there during auction week. He goes underground. Your good though. 

Aeris: yea that's true. He is only 1 of the 10. An not the worst of them either. 

Lunar: well I may or may not know the wear abouts of a certain Norman Torver. his exact location. I made sure I know were that guy is at all times; didn't exactly fancey running into him after he caught me last time. 

Rinmaru: i just learned the areas to avoid altogether. I didnt want to meet any of his crew again. 

Res: you've ran into more than just Tori?? 

Rinmaru: nods, yea a guy named Black, Altor, and Voz too. None of them liked that I got away. Dragonkin bring top dollar apparently. I cost them a big sum so I'm told. 

Lunar: tell me about it * realizing she said that out loud and covers her mouth with her hand * I know a relative of one of the leaders a guy by the name of eugene hillmen 

Rinmaru: I've heard mentions of him. A guy you dont want to meet face to face. 

Res: he is the top guy on the list. 

Lunar: well eugene was .... somebody from school but we stopped hanging out after I ment his brother. I think. His name was Jason. 

Res: the thing is Eugene isnt to be killed. The others it doesnt matter. He is to be brought in alive. 

Rinmaru: wait really that's not a normal hit man thing. . 

Aeris: this is more than you think eugene isnt really that bad of a guy. We want him for our side. He is a lot like me. Dropped onto training for the role. His father took him for this reason. 

Res: do you really need to bring him up? 

Lunar: well sadly he is "under the protection" of * shutters * scarlet and no matter how much I hate her shes still innocent but if I could separate them I could bring eugene here in 10 minutes. No more no less. 

Res: that would save us some trouble. Though we still have to take out the team. Your scarlet isnt on our list so it should be fine. 

Lunar: n no you dont understand scarlet voice gets a littel more high pitch and fast u try to get her way she knocks you to the ground and kicks then she shows everyone what you really are and tell them about your living situation t hen you have to spend the rest of hight school eating lunch in the bathroom 

Lunar: * realizing what she said * s sory I was rambling j just ignore me 

Rinmaru: I can go with you... not many people can resist me when I turn on my dragon charm. I'll distract her so you can get him out. 

Res: you sure that's such a good idea. Your a cute kid but if they catch you. I dont know if we can get you back out. 

Rinmaru: I got myself out before I could do it again. 

Lunar: I can work with that 

Res: you two could both get caught... there is no way I can let you go into the lions den to retrieve a lamb. 

Lunar: but hes not with them on Fridays. I made sure of that. the only thing we have to wory about is scarlet at least on Friday 

Res: alright. Tossing a phone across the counter. Take that. If anything goes wrong call me. 

Lunar: * nods her head * 

Rinmaru: gets up. so what part of town we heading too? 

Res: moves my hand the windows brighten back up. The door unlocks and the sign flips. 

Lunar: China town haven't been there for a while. well hope you like walking its a long way. * grabs her backpack and slings it on her shoulder * 

Rinmaru: walking isnt really a problem walking outside to a motor bike. Tossing her a helmet. Hope on. 

Lunar: holy shit * stares at him wide eyed. puts on the helmet making her hair messier than it is.*basically bouncing towards the door* 

Rinmaru: laughing I'll get us to China town then we can walk. I know a place I can hide this. You can drive him back to Res. 

Lunar: * smiles a wide sharp toothy smile * well let's go. * waits for rin at the door* 

Rinmaru: swiftly moves out and onto my bike. Helmet on, starting it up. 

Lunar: cool * gets on behind him * grips the sides of the seat* you know how to drive this thing. 

Rinmaru: haha do I know how to drive this thing. Of course I do. I've been driving one since before i could walk. Revving the engine speeding off down the road breezing through traffic. 

Lunar: ahhh * realizing that holding the sides of the seat was not going to work and quickly puts her arms around rins shoulders before she falls off * sorry 

Rinmaru: grins you can put your arms here letting go of one side to pull her hands down to my waist. 

Lunar: * blushes a littel at the physical contact but puts it a side for the moment * soo you remember yesterday right at the coffee shop 

Rinmaru: the girl I pulled off of you right? 

Lunar: ... ya that's scarlet 

Rinmaru: I thought that's the one you meant. She made me mad. 

Lunar: eh I've gotten used to it I'm just worried she might recognize you but I have an idea of how we can avoid that happening. by the way were going to that hotel on shoto street they go there every friday for some reson 

Rinmaru: oh dont worry I can take care of my appearance. She wont recognize me. It's part of being a dragonkin. Got to keep safe. Pulling into a back alley on the other side of the street from the hotel she mentioned. Getting off the bike pulling off my helmet showing off medium length black hair and sharp green eyes. Where it was white hair and blue eyes. 

Lunar: awe cool well it's a couple blocks that way * tacks off helmet and puts hood on to hide her ears *  
Lunar: why they chose a hotel is a mystery to me * sighs a littel* 

Rinmaru: shrugs no clue unless she forces him here. Think she is into him? 

Lunar: maybe * sees her and reflexively grabs rins arm and pulls him towards the corner of the building * ok so here's my plan 

Rinmaru: speak away. I'm listening 

Lunar: Soo you get scarlet to the other side of the building I clorinform eugene * pulls off her scarf and takes out a bottle of clorinform * I just need 40 seconds at most that ok 

Rinmaru: you dont think he will leave with you without that? 

Lunar: well the thing .., about eugene is that we were ....um friends for a while but scarlet didn't like that we were friends and um. Beat us up and made him swear to never talk to me again and if she sees me talking to him for even a second were dead well I'm dead  
* mumbles * that's also a way to say hes my ex because of my quark 

Rinmaru: he sounds interesting. Smiling not so sure I like the thought of scarlet hurting either of you. I just dont see you letting someone hurt you though. 

Lunar: heh well ready * grips the clorinformed scarf* 

Scarlet: uhgg come on eugene 

Eugene: ok ok fine 

Lunar: ok now 

Rinmaru: slips out bumping into scarlet. 

Scarlet: HEY WATCH Iiit 

Rinmaru: smiles up at her.. well hi there what's a pretty thing like you doing all alone. Care to come have a drink with me. 

Scarlet: ep what are you getting at * seductively rubs her own sholder 

Eugene: eh ... 

Lunar: * gives him a thumbs up and motions for him to get her away 

Rinmaru: gives a seductive smile yea they have great drinks here. My treat taking her hand leading her off to the other side of the building. 

Lunar: turns in to a small black mouse * sneaks by eugene 

Scarlet: w whatever you say


	3. Chapter 2

Lunar: turns back into her real form and covers eugene face with the scarf and darts into the alleyway as hes passing out 

Scarlet: touches his arm a bit 

Rinmaru: talking sweetly to her ordering them some drinks. 

Lunar: * pokes her head out from the ally way * 

Scarlet: haha look at mr money bags over here I like getting drunk out of my mind * voice getting a littel deeper * watabout you 

Rinmaru: I like a good drink here and there. Seeing a pretty girl smile is better though. 

Scarlet: ah like you should. do you like seeing other things about pretty girls like me. 

Rinmaru: running my hand over her thigh. Well depends. 

Scarlet: he he I've got a room in that hotel 

Lunar: * sits in the ally way with a unconscious eugene * 

Scarlet: what do ya say 

Rinmaru: giving a sly grin. I say, pushing a paper across the table, you give that number a call in cause you ever want to find some real happiness. Instead of this continuous circle of pain you put yourself through. Such a pretty girl shouldnt be putting herself into the bed of strangers. Standing silently heading off to pay for the drinks before slipping back out of the hotel. *Vanishing from sight.   
Appearing in the alley near them getting the bike ready to go. Eugene will have to sit in front of me. Cause you will need to hold on we need to go. 

Scarlet: stays there. stund

Lunar: cool but won't it seem a little suspicious since hes knocked out. 

Rinmaru: it's late people leave bars drunk around this area all the time. They wont notice. Though we need to go before what I did in there wears off. *standing straddled over my bike. Come on hand him here. Unless you think you can drive with him unconscious like that by yourself 

Lunar: Haha. That's funny you think I know how to drive.. but you have a point let's get going* trys to pull Eugene's body towards the moter bike* 

Rinmaru: shit is he fighting off the cloriphorm? I can dragon lul him if I need to... its risky though 

Lunar: good plan but its pretty strong if worst comes to worst. *gets on the back of the bike * soo how did it go 

Rinmaru: gets eugene situated in front of me. Looking back at her.. as well as I figured I think she brings him here for sex.. worry filling my eyes. She does it a lot. With other people too. I left her Romeos number at the library in case she ever wants to change. *starting up the bike heading forward down the dead end alley. Hold on tight please havent done this with two let alone three people before. Giving a grin as the bike hits the wall phasing through it and out the other side. Speeding down the road. 

Lunar: sounds about right no matter how horrible she was to use. however many people she got to abandon me for this reasons I've never thought of her as a slut I think theres a littel more to the story 

Rinmaru: I wouldnt doubt it. That's just what I know. She wanted to take me up. Keeping my arms out and eugene between them. Giving a slight frown... hey you sure it was okay to use cloriphorm on him? Your friend here feels really warm. 

Lunar: dont wory he'll be fine. Made this stuff myself it's just to make sure its exactly 2 hours hes out. Theres a bit of smelling salt soo the moment it's been 2 hours he'll wake up. I wonder if he will be happy to see me it's been a long time 

Rinmaru: tilting my head back to glance at you. no man I mean this kid is radiating heat. How did you not notice carrying him out? I dont think that stuff is going to last... moving my arm from the gear to wrap around his waist. Placing my hand just under his shirt. To dragon lul him to be safe sending relaxing vibrations through my hand. Then putting my hand back to the steering. Put your hand against his side you can feel it. 

Lunar: OH SHIT I FORGOT HE IS A MYSTIC FIRE FAIRY TO BE EXACT! I IM SOO SORRY! 

Rinmaru: hey it's alright. Just relax. I took care of it for the moment. He at least wont wake up. I was just concerned. Even fire fairies shouldnt heat up like this. I've met a few. Being an ice dragon we normally dont mix well, but they are okay creatures. You sure he is just heating in reation to that stuff. He looked rather pale for a fire fae. 

Lunar: I I'm not sure what's going on with him cuz I've used that clorinform on a lot more people and this didt happen to any of them 

Rinmaru: He could have been like this before. I doubt she would have noticed. We will have to ask him. We are almost back to the shop, or were we supposed to take him to the library? 

Lunar: I think we were supposed to meet at the library think about it two mystics walking into a coffee shop with what looks like a dead body ha that sounds like the set of a walk into a bar joke 

Rinmaru: turning carefully down the main road.. got it no problem. Making my way through the few sparse cars toward the library. Maybe Romeo will know what's going on. Cause I mean he is hot. I cant keep luling him either. Its not good for him. It will make what ever is going on with his temperature worse. Frowning down at the sweet looking boy in my arms. Is he our age? He looks so young. 

Lunar: heh he always did look a littel younger than me * eyes glass over * 

Rinmaru: hey now stay with me.. I cant have both of my passengers out of it. We could crash. Swerving slightly. Please Lunar stay focused. 

Lunar: s sory just spacing out for a moment but I'm. Back in the game * hugs him a littel tighter for a moment * 

Rinmaru: nods it's okay we are almost there. Our little heater is starting to move though. Moving slightly pressing my hand back against his side just under his shirt. Lulling him just a little more. Relax for me a few more minutes. 

Lunar: wait go throw that street theres a back ally that's connects to the one behind the library * says remembering she got lost on her way here and used that rout* 

Rinmaru: nods following her directions. Stopping just behind the library. Should I carry him or you think you got it? 

Lunar: um * trys to pull him over her sholder because shes stubborn and won't adment shes weak * I.....g ..got it 

Rinmaru: you sure... I dont mind. Tilting my head. How do you not feel the heat coming off of him. Concern filling my eyes for both of you. 

Lunar: n ...no .... w well the heat thing might be because whatever I am dosen't exactly have a sence of temperature .... if its freezing I'll be fine. i won't feel heat unless I'm on fire...or... * her knees give out and starts to fall to the ground 

Rinmaru: moves forward catching eugene let's dont drop him.. I'll carry him okay. 

Lunar: ok your right, but arnt you effected more by the heat then me? 

Rinmaru: I'll be okay we need to find out wants going on. He shouldnt be doing this. Fire fairies keep their heat internal. They dont expell it unless somethings wrong. 

Eugene: eh w what's going... scarlet is that you? 

Lunar: * whispers * Damnit 

Rinmaru: no not scarlet sorry. We came to rescue you. Cradling eugene gently in my arms. sorry I woke you. Looking at lunar i cant lul him again I'm worried it will make this worse. He feels too hot Lunar.. like bad. 

Lunar: y ya I think that's the right plan. 

Eugene:w..what ....lul ...,lunar ....  
since when did you have f... 

Rinmaru: shhh, rest okay. Your safe Lun get the door. Romeo will know what to do. Moving to the side door of the library. 

Lunar: ok * looks around the library for romeo. 

Eugene: w what's going aren't you that guy from outside the hotel. 

Rinmaru: looks down with a smile oh sorry.. shaking my head slightly black turning to white, green to sharp light blue. Hi I'm Rinmaru. Your going to be okay.. were you expelling heat like this earlier? 

Romeo: at the back of the library talking to Res in hushed quick words. 

Eugene: what Ah WHAT THE HELL! 

lunar: taps res sholder *whispers* we got eugene. 

Res: where? Looking around the area we are standing in. 

Romeo: calm your self, Res they have the boy that's all that matters. 

Rinmaru: hey calm down I'm not going to hurt you. Trying to relax... your expelling heat. I need to know if you were doing it before when you were with scarlet? Please it will help us help you. 

Eugene: heat......* memories start coming back * why do you want to know * trys to act tuff * 

Lunar: points to them. 

Rinmaru: cause I'm worried. Your body shouldn't be expelling heat. I just want to know if your okay. Gives a slight worried glance back at the others.. 

Romeo: moving forward hearing bits of Rin's conversation. Looking back at Res. Something is wrong. What happened? 

Lunar: after we drugged him he started getting really really hot and not like a normal fire fairy 

Eugene: s. she gave me some pill and said they would keep my safe from people. 

Rinmaru: cradling him closer letting my arms frost over slightly to try and help sooth him looking over my shoulder. Romeo, he is like blazing. Turning around with Eugene's head on my shoulder. 

Romeo: making my way over. Who gave you the pill little lamb? 

Eugene: some one in dad's company she said her name was.......rosea. 

Res: that's a name on the list. Looking eugene over. I cant believe the guy would really fall this low. 

Rinmaru: wait you dont think. Pulling the boy closer to my chest. They wouldnt would they? 

Romeo: relax Rin. I told you we wanting him safe. 

Res: Bastard trying to sell his own son. Looking back over at romeo. Is the kid going to be okay? 

Romeo: Looking up at Res relax. He should be fine. We will keep an eye on him. If he gets worse I have some stuff to counter act what they gave him. 

Lunar: W.. was it a Rosea with dark red hair says in a softly grim voice? 

Eugene: eh actually y ya and black lip stick. 

Lunar: *eyes go wide* I I have to go. 

Rinmaru: turns what why? You should stay here we are a team now. 

Res: looking up Rins right your one of us now. Your safer if your here. 

Romeo: pulling out a thermometer putting it into Eugene's ear. 

Lunar:*guilty looks to the side but desids to stay* ok 

Eugene: w why are you helping me. 

Res: hands the kid a slip of paper. Your mom sent us. 

Romeo: looking at res really I dont think now is the time to tell him. His fever is already pushing the marks. 

Eugene: m my mom??? 

Res: Nods yes, your father was putting you up for auction. Tonight. Looking over at Lunar then to Rin. Our little team here was hired to get you out. An get rid of the ring for good. 

Romeo: looking over the boy. Have they been feeding you hun? 

Eugene: ya, but he.. I can't believe this is really happening one moment every thing is fine. The next you just find out your dad sold you to someone. 

Lunar: It is a traumatizing experience. 

Res: Growling lowly turning around trying to remember where I am, and not knock things over. 

Romeo: Res do you need to step outside? Looking back over Eugene. She will be happy to know you are safe. Smiling sweetly at the boy. How are you feeling? 

Eugene: pretty good I guess it's all really shocking especially all of you. What a strange group to end up with a librarian another fairy of some kind, and my e*his mouth gets covers by lunars hand* 

Rinmaru: Giggles looking back at her. Really that's what your going to try and hide? Looking down at Eugene. At least your feeling okay. Cause you look like you would fall over if you were standing on your own. 

Res: I'm a dark fairy. Not another fairy. Havent heard of one of those things living in years. Looking over at romeo, he is a gryffin and your savior there is a dragon. 

Eugene: heh but what are going to do with me now. 

Lunar: Ya what are we going to do with him we never really talked about that part. 

Res: Keep him safe until his mother returns from Seattle. Then she will send for him. Turns heading for the door. I'll see you later Romeo got to get back to Aeris. We are making the plans to hit the ring tonight as well. 

Lunar & eugene: the ring ??, 

Eugene: what's that? 

Romeo: the people that sell our kind are nicknamed the ring. 

Eugene: oh * looks down * 

Lunar: * stands up and walks away to a far away bookshelf * get some rest. 

Eugene:* passes out at one of the tables* 

Romeo: returns with a blanket placing it over the boy. Looking up Rin you can go if you wish he is safe now 

Rinmaru: looking up shaking my head no I'll stay. I'm still worried about whatever they did to him could get worse. I'll keep an eye on him 

Lunar:* grabs her backpack and slings it on her sholder, moves towards the door. * 

Rinmaru: looking up I thought you were staying? 

Lunar: I am I.... just need to take care of some lose ends. 

Rinmaru: watching her wearily. Just be careful. You could get hurt, and there wont be anyone watching your back. 

Lunar: it's fine I'll be back here by midnight * looks down on her way out the door. starts to walk to near by dock sits at the docks alone for a few hours. maby I'm over thinking this. 

Someone: soo you decided to show I knew you would read the signs. 

Lunar: hellow rose. 

Rinmaru: curls up under the table keeping my ears open for if he wakes. 

Rosea: wow you haven't called me rose in years lil sis. 

Lunar: you pland this didn't you? that's why you gave him the pill some how SOMEHOW you knew I would drug him. 

Rosea: whoa you've gotten bright haven't you. well unless your here to give up the location of wherever you were hiding him. I think I dont have a reason to not push you in the ocean right now. 

Lunar: I'll tell you the day I die. 

Rosea: fear enough pulls a crow bar out and pushes lunar in to the ocean with it. 

After rosea leaves. 

Res: comes out of the dark. Standing just near the dock. Looking in where Lunar was pushed. Reaching out with my magic to pull her to the surface. 

Lunar: climbing back to the dock soaked from head to toe. well dont you just love siblings heh. 

Res: when were you going to tell us? 

Lunar:* looks to the other side *when it was necessary Aeris would distrust me even more if she knew I was related to her. I was gunna wait untill I got her to trust me.  
heh. Rosa knows how to get in your head. How to make sure only one person will win in the end. she thinks all of this is a game * voice get a littel * and she'll do anything to win. 

Res: well so will I. 

Lunar: would you auction off all of your family because you were the only normal one *looks down * would you? 

Res: looks down at her. Kid your far from normal. 

Lunar: rose was the normal one when we were kids .....but maybe she really was faking the hole time. when you care about someone it hurts more when they betray you.   
Lunars mind: that's my number one rule dont get close to anyone 

Res: it's why I have no one left. Turning around. Romeo is the only other person I've ever been close to. 

Lunar: ...* looks down gripping and ungripping the sides of her shirt * I'm not exactly sure how to respond to that. 

Res: you dont have too. I've done some bad things in my past. 

Lunar: .....go on.... sits at the edge of the docks and Pat's the seat next to her. 

Res: moves over slipping off my coat dropping it over her shoulders. Sitting down. You sure you want to know. 

Lunar: * nods her head * 

Res: well I had 4 brothers I'm the middle child. 

Lunar: Alright. 

Res: my mother died when my youngest brother was born.. so my father killed him. He went crazy. Ended up getting himself murdered. Leaving me and my oldest brother to take care of our younger. It was okay for a while until they both got drawn in to a rough crowd. They tried to get my help. Since I am better in the dark side of magic than both of them, but it didnt go well for them. 

Lunar: * frowns slightly * 

Res: like I said I've done some things I regret. 

Lunar: .....is that the hole story  
Lunar mind: we have a little bit in common. 

Res: the short version. I went down a dark path for a while after that. Like really dark. I would just kill people for no reason. 

Lunar: oh... I'm sory for you ...I can relate... I suppose you won't want to here my story after that its pretty sad to remember things like that. 

Res: romeo found me sleeping off a night of destruction. In a back alley behind the library. It was my saving grace. 

Lunar: well I'm happy you've found someone you can trust. 

Res: haha trusting yea. Romeo is one of the only people that can help most of us. He helps the world when he can. He is too trusting. I've had to save him one to many times from trusting the wrong people. 

Lunar: heh I....act friendly towards people, but I wouldn't call it trust... if you trust someone... it hurts more when they betray you. 

Res: yes it does. 

Lunar: eh my childhood is just depressing and sad .... 

Res: I feel you there. 

Lunar: well I suppose we should head back to the library * stands up quickly to avoid the question * rings out her soaked hair in the ocean * 

Res: I'll have to say I agree. Wish I had known you were coming here though. Could have gotten her off our list. 

Lunar: oh I actually came here to get these * lifts one of the wood boards were a small jar of light blue pills lay * she didn't think I would survive that soo she left the cure here fremnitsental 

Res: cure? 

Lunar: for eugene the pills she gave him are only effective on fairy mysics it amplifies there power to the point they can't control it ....its most effective when there asleep....... I would know I helped her make them 12 years ago. 

Res: why make something like that. 

Lunar: wasnt exactly my choice to make them but that's a story for another day. 

Res: nods need a ride back. I brought my car it's down on the other end of the pier 

Lunar: ya that would be nice 

Res: nods then follow me. Turning around heading back up toward the top of the pier. Stopping next to a black and white car that blended into the dark around it. 

Lunar: cool * stands next to the door beside the passenger seat * 

Res: yea a gift from the mafia boss. 

Lunar: thanks for the ride * sits down in the car * 

Res: haha no problem couldnt let you walk back. Romeo would be quite upset with me. He wont be to thrilled when he finds out I followed you. 

Lunar: really why would he be mad at you for that. 

Res: I told him I was going back to the shop. Instead I came after you. 

Lunar: why did you follow me tho without knowing were I was going. 

Res: I was still outside when you went out the side door. I had a feeling so I followed you. You are so easy to follow when your on foot and dont pay attention. 

Lunar: eh I guess I should never let my guard down with any of you * says jokeingly* 

Res: well maybe me but like I said romeo will be angry at what I did it. An Aeris well she likes groups of people she wont hurt you. I dont know our little ice dragon quit well yet, but he seems trustworthy enough. 

Lunar: eh well I gess we can make a pack I dont tell them you followed me and you dont tell them about my sister for now I plan on telling them eventually 

Res: nods I think I can handle that. 

Lunar: agreed * scratches the top of her head * 

Res: humming softly as I drive. 

Rinmaru: sleeping under the table in the library. 

Lunar: do we do any thing else but hunt this ten people. 

Res: haha of course we help other people like us. Its what makes our mafia so different. We protect people. 

Lunar: ........than is it really a "mafia "? * looks out the window * why did you let me listen in on the conversation at the coffee shop. 

Res: I thought you might want to be a part of this.. 

Lunar: well I guess. 

Scarlet: why did he give me this number * picks up her phone * 

Romeo: sorting books 

Res: parks out front. 

Scarlet: dials the number. 

Lunar: grabs bag see ya. 

Res: yea I'll see ya be safe dont forget I meant it kid. Your apart of this if you so chose. Leaving the library. 

Romeo: hears my phone ringing picking it up. Hello past to present library where all things begin anew. 

Rinmaru: growling in my sleep ice spreading around me under the table. 

Lunar: thanks *smiles and leaves * 

Scarlet: w what library is that what he MENT UGGHH HE TOTALY PLAYED ME FOR A FOOL. 

Eugene wakes up from the cold. 

Romeo: tilting my head are you looking for something dear? I have lots of other things that are connected to my library. Eyes widening to the sudden cold 

Rinmaru: skin covered in silvery blue scales. Surrounded in ice. 

Scarlet: some guy who offered me a drink I ask if he ..... and he gave me this number "it will change your life my ass" 

Lunar: walks into the library and feels how cold it is, but doesn't react. 

Scarlet: w what are you on about!!! 

Eugene: *pokes him until hes awakes * hey maybe this over heating thing is good. I can't feel this cold right now 

Lunar: * tacks the pills from the dock and nudges romeo with them mouths * give them to eugene * 

Romeo: mouths back could you do it please this is kind of important. well you called me because this boy told you it could change your life. Which means you must want to do something, or you wouldnt have called. *pointing to the other room he is still with Rin in there. 

Rinmaru: doesn't wake up the ice spreading further. 

Lunar: nods and walks that way 

Eugene: RIN! wake up. 

Scarlet: how can you change my life 

Romeo: the same way I've helped many change theirs. I provide sanctuary then safe passage when the time comes. 

Rinmaru: jerks as if being burned ice running over my skin... *softly whimpering. 

Scaerlet: what do I do to make this happen. 

Eugene: what? 

Lunar: um what's happening here??? 

Scarlet: what would happen if I wanted to stay at your "sanctuary", but I already have a house. I want to see your offer. 

Romeo: just come meet with me in person. We can talk about it. If I can help I will. *tilting my head at the commotion in the next room. 

Rinmaru: crying out in my sleep. Ice getting thicker around me. 

Scarlet: were do we meet up 

Lunar: trys to look for some smelling salt in her pocket 

Eugene: please please wake up  
Rin. 

Romoe: here at the library of course. Its where sanctuary is after all. Just pick a time and we can talk. I'm afraid I must go there seems to be a bit of a problem... 

Rinmaru: jerks awake slamming back into the wall of ice.. looking up panicked and afraid. 

Scarlet: what ok * grabs a purse and heads out the door to her car 

Lunar: what happend while I was gone?? 

Eugene: you ok Rin? 

Rimaru: looking around the room like I've forgot where I am. Rubbing my head. 

Romeo: puts down my phone stepping into the next room. My goodness what happened in here? 

Lunar: no idea. 

Eugene: I think he had a nightmare and you might have to get a towel for when this ice melts 

Romeo: dear me... Rin are you alright... you look lost dear boy. 

Rinmaru: I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. Waving my arm pulling the ice back. Leaving nothing more than small puddles on the floor. I normally dont sleep if I'm not at home. The nightmares dont normally get this bad. 

Romeo: well it seems you have some demons of your own in that head of yours. Res has nightmares sometimes too. 

Lunar:....was it about a group of people trying to kidnap you 

Rinmaru: looking down at my hands. No, the dreams dont go that way. Not for me. Just past crap I cant deal with. 

Eugene: are you alright? *looks concerned. 

Scarlet: pulls up in the library parking lot * 

Romeo: looking up the girl from your mission called. You might want to take eugene to the back... through there. She asked for help and I cant turn her away. 

Rinmaru: wait she actually called. I didn't think she would. Tilting my head to eugene. Yes, I should be fine now. I'm sorry. I didnt hurt you with my ice did I? 

Lunar: *eyes widen at the news*   
y ya I'll go with him *says very fast* 

Scarlet: * knocks on the door * ok if this is some prank I'm calling the police for tresspassing. 

Rinmaru: yea smiles at Eugene. Go with Lunar I'll stay out here... giggles shaking my head the long black tresses falling around my shoulders. 

Romeo: heading off to the front door to let her in. 

Eugene: *dashes to the back room* 

Scarlet: *steps into the library arms crossed* 

Lunar: dosen't get to the back room fast enough soo she ducks under a near by table. 

Rinmaru: comes around the corner stretching my arms over my head long dark hair slightly tousled. 

Romeo: welcome to sanctuary 

Scarlet: this is the "sanctuary" sees Rin and glears at him. soo I came here to seek this "help of yours" but I assume that this is something shady. 

Rinmaru: I told you to call if you wanted to change. I didnt think you would call.. 

Romeo: turning slightly ah you are the one that gave her the number then. Smiling sweetly. She must have wanted something if she came. 

Scarlet: I was under the impression that it was your number but upon further consideration I,.......I want to have a place in this town and that's what I want help with... so if you can't help with that I'm calling the police for tresspassing 

Lunar: looks a littel suprised from behind the table. 

Romeo: grins trespassing in my own building that seems a bit hard dont you think dear girl. I own quit a few buildings in this town. *grin getting wider showing off my teeth, a lions tail curling gently behind me. I help those who have found themselves in dark places get back on their feet. If you truly wish for help then you shall receive. If you just came here to start trouble for me or any of those I care for then you shall be surely mistaken. Turning to Rin my tail flicking behind me. You invited her why? 

Rinmaru: she seemed like she didnt really want to be sleeping with every Tom, dick, and harry.. frowning watching romeo closely 

Scarlet: h HEY .... looks at him with an expression that says what are you. 

Lunar: *looks out from under the table* I could think of a use for her. 

Romeo: glances at her over my shoulder. I'm a mythical creature that could haunt your nightmares. You came to a place filled with my kind. Did you not know? Rin who is this child you offered our sanctuary too? 

Rinmaru: looking back to lunar. She is from the rings group of loyals. She was the one with him when we went to rescue him. 

Scarlet: w what who said that 

Lunar: well If we could get her to at least tolerate us. i think since she's not a mystic we might have an inside man, and it would make it a lot easier to find the locations and plans. 

Scarlet: w were are you? what are you going on about inside man?, ring? 

Rinmaru: shakes my head black hair turning back to shorter white... pale blue eyes piercing through... you were with eugene earlier tonight were you not? 

Romeo: Rin are you sure this is the best way? 

Scarlet: y ya I was. how do you know eugene any way, and who was that talking? I was with him untill u came and molested me * says all annoyed and defensive. 

Rinmaru: who isnt the problem here. Eugene is safe that's all that matters now. Why were you there with him. I only ever touched your leg and you offered to take me up to a room... so dont go there deary... I gave you that number if you just wanted to try for assault, or some shit you should have just screamed. 

Romeo: Rin you mean she was offering you sex? That's why you gave her the number. To keep her from sleeping with people that's not what we do. You cant just make people quit things like that. 

Rinmaru: she just doesn't seem the type I thought I'd offer. 

Lunar: I for one think her weird skill could be useful for intersepting operatives since a couple of them couldn't refuse a .......offer like that, but that's just a thought of what we can do with her. I'm all in for erasing her memories myself, and sending her on her way 

Rinmaru: no one should be used like that... that's just as bad as being a bullie.. turning my head trying to will the memories away. 

Lunar: ok it was just a thought seeing as she just heard everything. 

Scarlet: * trys to run to the door * 

Romeo: you dont have to leave dear. I meant it when I said I wanted to help. 

Scarlet: ya and how exactly are planning to do that. 

Romeo: like I told you before, first you need to tell me why you have chosen to seek help, and what kind of help you are looking for. Then we will move on to what I can do to help you achieve that. 

Scarlet: I just want to be something in this god damn town, and not just... 

Romeo: tilts my head. You dont want to be a slut anymore? 

Scarlet: HEYY ......well yes, but I want to be a part of something 

Romeo: well saving other people is my something. The people I help dont always move on... some of them stay and help me. *seeing Res standing behind her. 

Res: spreading your world a little bit more Ro? 

Scarlet: what Aahh turns around 

Eugene: *opens the door to the back room* is she gone? 

Res: leaning against the door. With an innocent grin on my face. Ah your the little thing that is a bit of an ass. 

Rinmaru: Res, I didnt think you would be back already. Did you close the shop okay? 

Res: yea I came to get Ro's key. I'm feeling a little burned out. Rubbing my neck

Romeo: are you alright Res? 

Scarlet: Eugene the hell are you doing here? 

Eugene: *whispers* shittt 

Eugene: *closes the door* 

Scarlet: well it could be worse the moon name wolf freakshow thing could be here. 

Rinmaru: moving in between Scarlet and Eugene. Giving a low growl. 

Romeo: Rin dear it's okay. He is safe here. No harm shall come to him. 

Res: wow our little dragon boy is quit protective of the fire kid huh? 

Scarlet: guess I wasn't going to hurt him

Lunar: * turns into a smoke and appears behind scarlet * hi 

Scarlet: AHHy you 

Lunar: yes me the " moon name wolf freakshow thing" turns to the guys. If it's ok I can erase her memories .... well only the last few hours. 

Romeo: at this point I'm not sure what are options would have been. She doesnt seem to really know what she wants. An I'm not sure I could help her get past her real problems. 

Lunar: what do you two think if were all in agreement on what exactly we can do for her. if everyone is in agreement on what we can do for her, and what she can do for use.  
If we decide that we can't do anything for her, and she can't do anything for use I'll go ahead and erase the last few hours. 

Eugene : ya like a vote. 

Lunar: covers Scarlets mouth with her hand before she can protested.


	4. Chapter 3

Rinmaru: turning away... I just dont think that really seems like a good idea. she is a person, not a chess piece to use for your own game. 

Romeo: yes that isn't how I do things either I can either help, or I cant. She doesnt seem like the type to stop doing what she does. 

Res: well then I guess we are at odds. Looking over to Lunar then Eugene. You two seem to know her. Do what you see fit. 

Eugene: lunar cover her ears. 

Lunar: *covers scarlets ears * 

Eugene: I know pretty much everyone in this room thinks we can't help her, but I have an idea throw out my school years. She's always hated me the least, and one day I got her to stop smoking because I was around her the most. 

Lunar: even throw my deep hatred for her I still think if we can get her to at least tolerate us. We convince her to stop her.....activates and she also said that she wanted to be a part of something which comes back to the inside man idea. 

Lunar: even tho this goes right past my better judgement. 

Romeo: I'm not saying I wont help her. It's just not in me to turn anyone away. I'll do what I can. 

Rinmaru: moves toward the back room curling up on the cot in the corner. 

Res: it seems our dragon boy has met his limit for the day. Do what you think is best. Taking the key off romeo's desk. I'm heading home. Call if you need me. You have my approval if you think she is useful. 

Lunar: maybe we should talk to Aeris about this she's kinda the leader an all. 

Eugene: *goes in the back room with Rin* u ok? 

Rinmaru: looks up with a confused look. Yes just needed a minute. Dont like the idea of using her for what she does now. If she really wanted to get away from it. Kind of makes me sick to my stomach. 

Romeo: talking is how this normally starts. 

Lunar: how what normally starts 

Eugene: I feel your pain. Well if you want me to leave i will. 

Scarlet:... 

Rinmaru: no you dont have to leave. I actually like your company. 

Romeo: the process of deciding how to help someone wanting a new life. 

Eugene : ok sits down next to him soo how did you start doing this. 

Lunar: shrugs what do I do with her now. 

Rinmaru: haha well actually I've never done anything like this before. Me offering to help get you to safety was the first time I've ever been in something like this. I've always just been on my own before now. 

Romeo: bring her this way I think it's best we talk in my office instead of out here. That way it's more private and if we deem its needed for you to wipe her memories there is a door straight out the back. 

Lunar: understood * pulls. Scarlet to his office * 

Eugene: wow really what exactly happened I just remember something covering my face. 

Rinmaru: that was lunar... I didnt think it was a good idea to use cloriphorm on you. I was a distraction for scarlet. 

Romeo: follows behind closing my office door you can speak freely here no one can hear you. Now scarlet dear, what form of change are you looking for? 

Scarlet: kinda what I said cause.....I know I've always been mean to people. I want to be part of something better and see what your side of the world is like I've always judged people like you, and I want to find a reson to feel bad. I just can't for some reson. 

Romeo: you realize that helping others isnt for everyone. Tilting my head. I mean I have no issues with helping you. You said that you already have a place to live. That you just want to become a better person. 

Rinmaru: I'm sorry about that. An having to lul you as well. Your body was heating up so much faster than Lunar thought it would. The cloriphorm was wearing off. It was the only way to keep you under long enough to get back here. 

Scarlet: .....ya pretty much if you'll let me 

Eugene: it's fine it besides lunar gave me these pills *holds up the bag of pills* so now its fine. 

Rinmaru: I was worried... she didnt even notice how hot you were. I was worried you were sick. 

Romeo: okay, well then if that's what you so choose. There are a few places around here where you can start. Then if Res or I come across anything we will give you a call. You can also help out around here from time to time. 

Scarlet: oh...ok when do I start. 

Eugene: ya shes never really been able to feel temperature, but I'm glad you were there. 

Rinmaru: I just drove the bike she would have gotten you back here without me I'm sure. I just made it easier. *picking at my nails. She would have eventually noticed that something was wrong with you. I mean I would hope she would have. You were pretty close to shivering. It wasnt noticable because I was lulling you to keep you calm 

Romeo: as soon as your ready. I normally keep new members here for a through watch, but you have your own place. So that won't be necessary. 

Scarlet: ok I'll ....go by the coffee shop some time tomorow. 

Lunar: *sits by the door to his office 

Eugene: well thanks any way. 

Rinmaru: nods yeah, no problem. Just glad your okay. Looking up at eugene with a smile. You already seem better. 

Romeo: yes, that will be fine. I'm sure res could use the help as well. 

Scarlet: * walks out to her car and drives home * 

Eugene: ya I feel a lot better thanks to all of you * smiles * 

Romeo: comes out of the office, well I guess we will see. Are you staying here tonight Lunar? 

Rinmaru: it's great that we could help you. An your mom is coming to get you too. So even more happy stuff. 

Lunar: ya I'll just be in the back i won't bother you. 

Eugene: well I think I'll hit the hay see ya Rin. 

Rinmaru: yea, I'll let you sleep. I need to get going any way. I was sticking around to make sure you were okay. I hope I'll see you again before you leave. 

Romeo: haha... no your good. I believe that eugene is in the back you can take my office. Smiling sweetly. I'm heading to my home tonight. Res seemed off I dont like leaving him alone when he is acting odd. 

Lunar: thanks romeo and take this * hands him the blue pills * there the cure to those pills that eugene was drugged on. 

Eugene: * lays down a blanket on the floor * see ya tomorow. 

Rinmaru: sleep on the cot silly not the floor. Heading out the back door. Hearing it lock behind me. Heading back down to my bike where I left it parked. Starting it up heading home

Romeo: I understand. I'll put them somewhere safe. Heading out to go home. Thinking about what could have gotten res riled up this time. 

*THE NEXT MORNING* 

Res: unlocking the door to the shop heading inside to start opening up for the day. Looking like I havent really slept. 

Rinmaru: pulling up taking off my helmet ready to head in to work. 

Aeris: walking up from the back heading inside the shop. Res we have a problem. 

Romeo: entering the library a worried expression. Picking up the box of returned books from the drop box. Heading to the front desk. 

Lunar: appears from behind the desk morning romeo * says with a sharp toothy smile * a was bord soo I took care of this two boxes soo I put the books back 

Romeo: looking up from the computer. Did you scan them first. Let's the computer know that they have been returned. Smiling back even though it doesnt move to my eyes. 

Lunar: yup 

Romeo: alright that's great. Is eugene up yet? We heard from his mother last night. She is heading back. Will make it in tomorrow. 

Lunar: no not yet * stops smiling * is everything alright 

Romeo: smiling gently. Not as well as I would like no. Res had a rough night. I tried to get him to stay home but he went to the shop any way. 

Lunar: why would you want him to stay home today. is he sick or something like that? 

Romeo: something like that yes. Dark fairies don't get sick per-say. They just well it's hard to explain with out you being able to see him. It would have just been better if he had stayed home. . 

Rinmaru: smiles walking in noticing two things... Res looked tired and Aeris looked pissed. *the smile slipping off my face.  
I guess its not a good morning for you two. 

Lunar: .....well how about I help you at the library during the day. you work alone right. 

Romeo: smiles yes, it's just me here. I dont normally keep other employees here. They are better suited at the other locations. Where they are needed. I'd appreciate it. 

Lunar: yay *smiles being uncharacteristically happier than she ever has* 

Romeo: a smile looks good on you. Hand grazing over lunar's. There are some clothes in the back room if you need anything. I keep lots of stuff here for the people we help. Tell eugene he can help his self as well. 

Lunar: thanks I'll tell him your smiles really pretty to *skips over to the back room to wake up eugene* 

Romeo: hand moving up to my face. I guess I have been smiling. 

Rinmaru: so what's going on... is there anything I can do? 

Res: looking up giving a light glare. Fill up the displays the baked goods are already to go. Since you have been doing the baking for me. 

Aeris: I mean it whatever your little wolf thing did. They know. They know you took him, and they are looking to get him back. The watch on the ring is 2 times higher. We have to get them now before we lose the ring for good. I think we need to use your little puppies as bait. 

Res: I told you no. They are part of this group, and you will not use them that way. 

Rinmaru: I mean if it will help you get them and keep Eugene safe I'll do it. 

Aeris: see at least one of your puppies has some brains. 

Eugene: *wakes up and walks out of the back room* morning ro howed you sleep 

Lunar: takes a box full of clothes from the back room, and puts on a light gray T sirt and black sweat pants and fixes her waist length pig tails * 

Eugene: what was the thing with scarlet being here at first * sits down next to ro being super social 

Romeo: looking up.. she came to find a safe haven to help her become a better person. Sleeping well isnt something that happens when your roommate isnt in a good head space. So no didnt sleep well. Though thank you for asking how did you sleep. 

Rinmaru: I'll help however I can.. 

Aeris: we know where they are. We just need to get him in then we will be able to take them out. 

Res: that's not how we do things we are a team remember. That's what you wanted. 

Aeris: that is working like a team. We will be right behind him nothing will go wrong. 

Res: romeo wont like this... 

Aeris: then we do it without him. We need someone that can keep Eugene safe anyway. Which he can. . . 

Lunar: *skips out of the back room* soo whats the agenda for today 

Eugene: ya what are we doing today 

Romeo: smiles well I have some new books that came in today that I need to get in the computer and out onto the shelves. 

Lunar: ok were are they at 

Eugene: what about me I dont work here. 

Romeo: laughs lightly. You dont have to work here to help with books my dear boy. You are just waiting for your mother. She will be here tomorrow morning by the way. 

Eugene: aw man ok ok were are the books at will get started * sigh* 

Lunar: looks up at them in anticipation. 

Romeo: grins come I'll show you. Getting up heading to what looks like just another bookshelf against the wall. 

Lunar: follows looking questioningly at the shelf 

Eugene: *hesitates but follows * 

Romeo: pulling a book back. Watching the shelf slide over revealing a set of stairs. Heading down them 

Lunar& eugene: stand there shocked 

Lunar: wha ....a so cool bownses up and down on her feet out of exsightment 

Romeo: are you guys coming? 

Eugene: * snaps out of it * how long has that been here 

Romeo: come on down... it's just the way to the basement where I keep the shipments. 

Rinmaru: tell me what you want me to do Aeris. 

Aeris: we are going to use you as bait. So we can get the ring before they disappear again. 

Rinmaru: okay I'm down. Like I said if it keeps them from getting to eugene then I'll do what ever you need of me. 

Res: you dont have to do this Rin. It could get you killed. 

Rinmaru: *Gives a gentle smile... it's okay Res I'll be alright. Us dragons are very resilient. 

Lunar: * skips over to the stairs littel sparks radiating off of her * 

Eugene: walks over a littel unsure ok 

Romeo: turning all the lights on moving over to six big boxes. Waiting for them to come down to join me. 

Lunar: skips over to one of the boxes and picks up one 

Eugene: walks over and picks up another a littel least e nthusiast 

Romeo: smiling thanks for the help. 

Lunar: * bites her lip trying not to drop it * no problem walks up the stairs 

Eugene: ya* walks up the stairs * 

Aeris: taking Rinmarus hand. You will be okay on your own Res, I'm taking him with me. 

Res: your not taking him with out me going with you if your trying to take them now then you need my help. 

Aeris: fine I guess your closing up the shop. Let's go. Heading out the door. 

Romeo: carrying two boxes at a time heading up stairs. 

Lunar: * sees a label on the box and heads over to the computer closes to the science fiction * 

Eugene: * starts putting the book on the shelf dedicated to fish * 

Romeo: humming to myself as I start on the box of new romance books. 

Rinmaru: following behind Aeris to a shiney new car.. we going in your car? 

Aeris: yes, it's unregistered. So I'll be able to drop you off without no issues. It will seem like a client dropped you off. 

Lunar: *finishes putting them into the computer and struggles to carry them into the science fiction section 

Eugene: ... * scratches the top of his head * 

Scarlet: drives over to the high way to the coffee shop * 

Res: having already left the shop the door locked and sigh saying we are closed. Pulling out in my car following behind Aeris. 

Rinmaru: thinking deeply about how much this goes against my fears, but wanting to do what I can to keep eugene safe. 

Romeo: singing softly as I move around the romance section putting away the books I've finished cataloging. 

Lunar: * finishes putting away the since fiction witch was the last box she had and went over to romeo * finished what ells do you want meh to do now 

Romeo: all that's left is the teen books. There are two boxes of them. How is eugene doing? 

Eugene: I'm doing fine walks up to them 

Lunar: the two boxes in the basement 

Romeo: it should be the last of them yes. Smiling brightly. 

Lunar: * smiles and heads down to the basement * got it 

Eugene: ok goes back to slowly sorting the fish books* 

Romeo: going back to humming 

*FEW HOURS LATER DURING LUNCH* 

Romeo: coming out of my office. Hey are you two hungry. We could go get some lunch 

Eugene: ya I'm starving 

Lunar: I could eat *puts down some young adults vampire romance novel* 

Romeo: alright we can head over to the shop. I'm sure the boys are ready to get off for lunch as well. 

Lunar: ok *stand up and walks towards the back door* 

Eugene: *follows* 

Romeo: grabbing my keys. Still singing silently to myself. Feeling relatively happy. We can take me car or we can walk. 

Lunar: either way works for me. 

Eugene: don't, mind either  
*scratches the top of his head* 

Lunar : it will be nice to see the others. 

Romeo: yes I havent heard anything from Res since I left. I'd like to know how his day is going. Maybe it got better when he got to work. Deciding to just drive us over. 

Eugene: ya I also heard that Rin works there and he seemed really sad when he left *sadly smiles* 

Romeo: sad are you sure? What happened? Slowing down near the cafe... frowning at the sign on the door. They aren't here... the closed sign is up... I think that's Scarlet outside as well. 

Scarlet: *crossed her arms and tapping her foot* 

Eugene: well he seemed kinda down cuz of his dream, but maby every things all right. 

Lunar: wonder why there not here   
*ducks down in the seat though* 

Romeo: why are you hiding we are supposed to be helping her remember. She was supposed to be helping Res at the shop today. Pushing open the door. Scarlet how long have you been here? 

Scarlet: wha oh, its you care to explain why I came here to"help" and they were leaving with some girl with blue hair. 

Romeo: Aeris! *frowning concern clearly in my expression. How long ago did they leave? 

Scarlet: idk maby 20 minutes ago. 

Lunar: maybe they went to library, or they decided to do a mission with out us. 

Romeo: frown not leaving my face. Res isnt in any condition to be on a mission today. I meant it when I said he should have been at home. I'm worried Aeris is going to get him killed. I wonder if they took Rin with them? 

Rin: freaking out ice slowling running up my arms... a black hood over my head arms tied up behind me. 

Lunar: let's see * draws her fingers in a circle creating a window peering into were Rin is * W. . what's going on? 

Romeo: why is it so dark? 

Lunar: I dont know. 

Eugene: W what's happening is he allright? 

Romeo: I dont think so... what has Res gotten that poor boy into.. vaguely hearing voices... That's the ring. How did they get Rin? 

Lunar: Holy shit do you have any idea were this is at? 

Eugene: Ya we need to help them. 

Scarlet: Hold on. Can someone explain what the hell is going on? 

Romeo: I'm not sure exactly.. it seems that some how the human trafficking ring has gotten their hands on Rin. Whether because Res and Aeris have a plan, or something went wrong I cant be sure. 

Lunar: Res gave me this phone to call him if anything went wrong * hands Ro the phone. 

Romeo: He didnt call me himself. Which means he was trying to keep me away. Looking back at Eugene. I would assume to keep you safe dear boy. 

Eugene: Why do you guys need to keep me safe? I can fight. 

Romeo: I'm not saying you cant dear boy. They just have away to turn your power against us. It also is our job to have you here when your mother comes for you. Though I don't trust your mother any more than I did your father. 

Rinmaru: Being thrown across a hard floor. Feeling my head bounce off the floor. 

Res: We cant leave him with them.. We need to hurry up and get in there. They could kill him. 

Aeris: Yea that maybe true, but we have to make sure all 10 are here. 

Lunar: It's not that your weak. It's more or less your more important in good health. 

Eugene: Lunar can you show us Res or Aeris? 

Lunar: Ya *changes the window to show them Res and Aeris* 

Res: We cant let them kill him Aeris. He is ours to protect. What has gotten into you. We don't lose our own. 

Aeris: Sometimes we lose people to a cause that's how things work. 

Romeo: I'm worried she is letting the task cloud her judgment. 

Eugene: We have to help him Lunar can you show me the location. 

Lunar: shakes her head, but I agree we can't let this happen. 

Romeo: Yes I believe that even though Res was against us helping; that they need us. He isnt thinking clearly right now. He is probably with Aeris because she some how convinced Rin to be bait. 

Eugene: but there gunna let him die why would they do that? 

Romeo: Res wouldnt let that happen. He cares more about you guys than he let's on. I'm sure he tried to stop this from happening. 

Lunar: *changes the window back to Rin* 

Scarlet; WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE ON ABOUT! 

Romeo: Scarlet by chance who brought eugene to the hotel to meet you? 

Scarlet: some girl named Rosea and this Brian asshole 

Romeo: That's not good both where on the list. 

Lunar: I think I know were they are if there's a Rosea !! 

Romeo: If I know Aeris as well as I do Res. She is going to try, and wait for all 10 people to be in one place. 

Eugene: but 7 of them are over seas for the week there's no way he'll survive long enough for at least 3 of them. 

Lunar: They might be over on kilmenu street there's an old building. That's probably were there at. 

Romeo: They are all supposed to be at this auction... Eugene was still supposed to be there. . 

Rinmaru: The room feels hot... they must be trying to keep me weakened. 

Eugene: Well what do we do though? 

Lunar: How do you know which one's are out of town? 

Romeo: Tilting my head I'd also like to know that myself. 

Eugene: Sometimes I was able to sit out my dad's meeting, and only a couple of them are coming. Only half are gunna be there the others are trafficking in different continents untill next week. 

Res: Growling 

Romeo: How can you be sure that is the case? They tend to lie about stuff like that. 

Eugene: They thought it was sound proof while I was sitting out. Pluse I saw 2 of them go out on the plane the other day. 

Lunar: If you didn't know that theres no way that Res and Aeris would know...... There gunna kill him. 

Res: Gets out of the car disappearing down a back alley. 

Aeris: Screaming Res's name before I can catch myself. Having to jump out and run after him. 

Romeo: I know were they are. The action is taking place in the underground ox house on the other side of the docks. 

Eugene: Well what are we waiting for step on it . 

Lunar: *changes the window back to Res and Aeris* 

Romeo: Nods turning the car back on... Wait is Scarlet coming with us? 

Scarlet: Ya I am. I need to scream at them for ditching you. Gets in the back seat next to Eugene. 

Romeo: Nods before pulling away heading off toward the docks. Where I hope we can save everyone. 

Lunar: Starts to close the window showing them Res and Aeris. 

Romeo: Catches the end as Aeris screams for Res... What is that man getting his self into... 

Lunar: Huh should I have just left it * looks down* 

Romeo: No we will be there soon. 

Res: Finding a side door prying it open. 

Eugene: How long will it take us? 

Romeo: Less than 10 minutes. 

Eugene: I hope he can last that long * says nervously* 

*7 MINUTES LATER* 

Rinmaru: Feels my lip and nose bleeding the room is too hot.. My ice isnt able to help me... I'm feeling nauseous... This was a bad idea. They remembered who I was from before. 

Res: Trying to follow Rins sent. 

Lunar: Turn right there's an alley with a manhole cover that's lose. It will get use there faster. Trust me. 

Eugene: You said it was in the underground right. 

Romeo: Nods yes it's underground. 

Lunar: There's the manhole cover * point to the right * 

Romeo: Pulls the car into a spot not to far from it. Your right that would be a good entrance point. 

Lunar: See *gets out of the car and trys to lift the manhole cover* 

Eugene: Ya let's go *gets out and trys to help her lift it but they bolth fail* 

Romeo: Locks up the car to be safe. Moving over arms changing slightly showing off more muscle jerking the cover off the ground dropping it near by. Let's go. We have some family to save. 

Lunar: Yaa *creates a new window which sends out a red string leading some were.* He should be at the end of this. 

Eugene: *climbs down the manhole cover* great let's go. 

Scarlet: I'll just stay here make sure nobody steals the car. 

Romeo: Jumps straight down not worrying with the ladder. Your choice calling up to her. Just be safe. Heading through the tunnels. 

Res: Rubbing my head feeling my dark magic spreading... *should have listened to Ro. 

Lunar: *jumps down and. uses her power on the last foot above the ground to slow it down * takes her throwing knifes out in each hand ready if someone trys to stop them 

Eugene: which way Ro? 

Lunar: *points to the glowing red string follows it* 

Romeo: Staying close to them both. Still worried that this could all be some elaborate trap. 

Lunar: Suddenly pushes herself up against the wall pointing to Brian Wilson guarding a door. 

Eugene: *also hides against a wall* whispers to them Rins probably in there. 

Romeo: Keeping them both in my line of sight... I can take care of him.. Go get Rin then get back out to Scarlet. Moving out into the middle of the hallway giving a sharp whistle. 

Brian: Who the helll are you reaching for a gun, but doesn't reach it. 

Lunar: *throws a knife hitting the gun so he can't use it. 

Eugene & lunar: Sneaks behind him push open the door. 

Romeo: Giving a deep throated growl. Turning into full Griffin form hitting Brian full force. Shaping his neck without even a thought. 

Rinmaru: Curled up on a dirty mattress in a corner.. blood caked to my face... 

Lunar& eugene: Sees Rin on the floor bleeding. 

Eugene: *runs over to Rin* oh no, oh no Lunar find the place were they controlled the temperature. It's really hot in here even for me. 

Lunar: Runs to what appears to be a small metal shack full of buttons, and pulls the heater control way down to were it starts to get a little colder. 

Rinmaru: Blinks up at them... for a moment thinks that I've lost it.. There is no way they could actually be here. Res said he wasnt telling them. Gives a slight whimper... 

Eugene: Come on stay with me. We have to get outa here before Rosa comes back. *puts one of Rin's arms over his shoulder, and drags him out of the now cooling down room. 

Lunar: *Gets out of the room, and helps Eugene carry Rin out* 

Romeo: Standing in the hallway blood running down the side of my mouth. Glancing back as they enter the hall way... How is he? 

Rinmaru: Coughing roughly... whimpering softly 

Lunar: *Shakes her head. Not good at all 

Eugene: He's on deaths doorstep. We got to get him out of here. 

Lunar: I have an idea it's a bit risky, but it's the only way will be able to get out of here in time. 

Romeo: He said that they had caught him before. I'm sure they weren't planning to let him escape this time. Turning to them hearing footsteps from behind me. Go now get him to safety. 

Lunar: Wait come here I'm gunna try to turn use all into smoke. I've never tried this with more than 2 people before, but it's the only way we all can get out of here. 

Res: Comes running around the corner of the hall behind Romeo, clothes and hair drenched in blood. 

Romeo: eyes widened... Res? What the hell happened. 

Res: Eyes black. slowing down hearing Romeo's voice. Stumbling slightly... had to get him back... Aeris bad idea... eyes closing falling forward. 

Romeo: Shit moving forward catching Res... I don't think you could move us all Lunar... take them and go I'll be right behind you. 

Lunar: *nods* I'll be right back *turns Rin, Eugene, and herself into a smoke. 

Rin eugene & lunar : appear right beside the car splashing blood on it. 

Scarlet: ahhhhhh!! 

Eugene: Throws up in the corner from being turned into smoke. 

Rinmaru: Drops to the ground; losing consciousness. 

Romeo: Lifting Res up not worrying about the blood since I'm already covered myself. Watching for any cuts he may have. 

Aeris: Comes limping down the hall Res just emerged from. What the hell is wrong with him... He almost killed the people we came here to save... He went nuts up there... Even killed the members of the ring that dad didnt care about. 

Romeo: He had bad night... His dark magic was unstable. Be glad he didnt kill you. 

Eugene: Stops throwing up, and carries Rin to the car, putting him in the back seat. 

Lunar: *feels really dizzy from turning three people into smoke. Trys to smoke back to help Res and Romeo* 

Aeris: How did you get him to stop? I couldn't get through to him at all.. 

Romeo: He has been around me for 6 years now Aeris. You two arent that close. Looking back at Lunar when she returns... Are they okay? Are you alright... You look like a ghost dear girl. 

Lunar: *Dizzly gives a thumbs up.* I.. I'm fine, fine now who's trying to fight us? 

Aeris: Fight there isnt anyone left... Res lost it up there... He went through almost everyone all the way down. I was able to get the mythical creatures; they were planning to auction off, out of his way in time to keep them safe. I led them out before I followed him down here. 

Romeo: I told you he wasnt having a good day. This is what happens when Res's magic builds up and over flows. 

Eugene: Rin are you awake? Sits next to him and Scarlet in the car. 

Lunar: Ya when we found out that you were trying to get all of them in one place. We found out that half of them are over seas right now. 

Aeris: There were more than you think here... there were 5 here... your sister wasnt though... Dont ask Res told me. 

Rinmaru: Eyes fluttering open. My head hurts. 

Lunar: *glares at Res still able to be fully angry at him sadly* Rin and Eugene are up with Scarlet *one eye flashing a green for a couple seconds. 

Eugene: Are you ok * looks at him intently. 

Scarlet: calm your shit he's gunna pass out if you do that. 

Aeris: Dont be mad at him... I would have figured it out eventually. This is my fault anyway... I was impatient... I didn't want to lose them. The ring would have been packing up to disappear by morning. . 

Romeo: Lunar are you okay to get us up, or do we need to head down toward the ladder. I dont want you pushing yourself to far. 

Rinmaru: Shaking my head at first stopping when it hurts more to do so. No... they turned the heat up too keep me docile. I dont feel well. 

Lunar: Y-ya I think I can can get us all up *stops wobbling* turns them into smoke* right next to the car. 

Eugene: Ya it was really hot in there. We tried to turn it off soo nothing would set on fire. 

Romeo: Turns slightly green, but keeps myself in check. Breathing through my nose. 

Rinmaru: Leaning against the seat breathing ragged. 

Aeris: Moves to the side vomit hitting the pavement... 

Lunar: *Gets really dizzy leaning on the car to keep standing* e evre one alllll r r I ~~~ ight? 

Romeo: Moving Res to the car, sitting him in the passenger seat, and then moving to Lunar's side.. Dont worry about them right now. I'm worried about you... Your slurring, and your sweating. You pushed yourself to far. Reaching out for her. 

Lunar: T~thanks I just wanted t to make sure th~~at w e got ~~out*smiles* 

Eugene: What happened *looking from Res to Aeris* 

Romeo: Why are you thanking me... We got out because of your help. Come here before you fall. Gently reaching out for her again. 

Aeris: Well your not getting anything out of fairy boy right now. He lost his shit... Any ring members in there are dead. Res made sure of that. 

Rinmaru: Is he okay... whimpers as my own voice hurts my head. 

Lunar: Takes his hand before she falls down, and starts to sway her head to some melody. 

Eugene: .....Did he kill them....??


	5. Chapter 4

Aeris: Nods yes, he killed them all right. 

Rinmaru: He smells like blood... 

Aeris: Tilting my head I'm Aeris. Kind of like their boss. Watching Res's breathing carefully. Ro we need to get back to the library... I don't like that three of our team are in bad shape. I'll go drive Res's car. 

Romeo: Nods, hurry. Lunar can you sit in the back without getting sick, or do I need to move Res to the back? 

Lunar: Ya of course *goes and pases out within a few seconds* 

Scarlet: Glares at Ro, Aeris, and scouls at having to sit next to Lunar. 

Eugene: Do we have any meds at the library, or some thing to help them? 

Romeo: Nods of course; it's not only a library, it's a sanctuary. We have lots of things; though I'm not sure how well they will help Rin. Most dragons are resistant to medication. Looking back at him leaning heavily against the window. Then to Lunar passed out in the back. Driving as quickly as I can without drawing attention back to the library. 

Eugene: Out of all the things that happened I gess we can call this a victory since we got a couple of the ring. 

Scarlet: Ya what happened to the fairy fr.. guy? 

Romeo: Yes, that is correct. We are going to be able to say this is a win. Res is just burning off a magic over load. It happens. 

Scarlet: Ya I gess, uh what happened to her? 

Rinamru: Looking over is she okay? 

Romeo: I'm not entirely sure... I'm quite concerned. Lunar used her ability more than I think her body is used too. 

*1 HOUR LATER* 

Eugene: Sitting next to Rin at a table in the library 

Romeo: walking anxiously around the library. 

Res: Clean and awake curled up in a fluffy chair reading. 

Rinmaru: Blinking eyes fluttering open. 

Lunar: Still passed out in a chair. 

Scarlet: Texting one of her friends next to Aeris. 

Aeris: so your human huh... what's it like getting to free? 

Rinmaru: Gently turning my head hearing voices... 

Romeo: Continuing to pace.. 

Scarlet: What do you mean free? 

Eugene: you ok? *looks at him. 

Lunar: *wakes up looking both left and right in confusion* huh? 

Romeo: Slows down your awake.. moving to her side. Dont push yourself stay laying down. 

Aeris: Well I mean you dont have anyone expecting you to do anything, or follow any specific rules. 

Scarlet: Ya ....I gess its alright. 

Lunar: ..o ok... I'm guessing I passed out... . .. did we win. 

Eugene: *taps Rin's arm* 

Aeris: I hate what they want me to be, but I dont have a choice. 

Romeo: You did yes, been out almost two hours. Was worried about you. 

Rinmaru: Looks up to Eugene your okay.. 

Scarlet: ...What do they want you to be? 

Lunar: Smiles....well thanks for worrying about me .. I enjoy your company a lot. 

Eugene: I am. I was gunna ask what exactly they did to you? 

Aeris: A killer for hire. A hitman like my father. 

Romeo: Not just worry... You were bordering fever. It was getting to be a close call. 

Rinmaru: Blindfolded me... then threw me around on the concrete floor. Hit me when some chains. Swallowing thickly... Then turned the heat up as high as it would go and left me there to bleed. 

Scarlet: ...Oh well if theres any thing I can do.. 

Lunar: Well I'll be fine I'm quite durable. How's Rin and Res? 

Eugene: At least we got there in time that sounds horrible. I hope we stop using bait like that. 

Rinamur: I agreed to go.. It kept you safe, and got those guys caught. Coughs roughly.. 

Romeo: Looking over at the rest of the people in the room. Well Rin just woke up. An well Res is clean. That's about all I know he has kind of shut down after what happened. 

Aeris: Well I mean if your asking... Someone to talk to from time to time would be nice. 

Scarlet: I can do that. 

Lunar: It's good that everyone's ok but wonder what's gunna happen to the people in the ring. They might come back early. You know the hole half of them died and everything. 

Eugene: You don't need to protect me. Soon I'll be the one protecting you he he. 

Lunar: You mind if I stay the night at the library again. 

Romeo: Actually Res is staying here tonight. I wanted to invite you to my place. You need a proper shower, and a proper bed. 

Lunar: Really thank you thank you... Say how did you start doing this the helping people thing you seem really professional about it. 

Romeo: Smiles that's a story for another time. Tilting my head think you can walk, or should I carry you again? 

Rinmaru: Your mom will be here in the morning... I guess this is the last night I'll see you since she lives in Seattle. 

Lunar: I think I got it *stands up* see I'm fine there's nothing that sleep doesn't solve. 

Eugene: I really want to stay here with you with everyone. 

Rinmaru: I dont think she is going to just let you go? Not after everything she just did to get you away from your dad safely. 

Romeo: Staying close still anxious about her. 

Eugene: Ro says that he doesn't exactly trust her soo will have to see. I never really got to know her soo its pretty strange that all of a sudden she wants to take me back. 

Lunar:*walk to the door with romeo* 

Rinmaru: I dont think I want to think about someone Ro wouldn't trust. 

Romeo: Heads out to my car opening her door. 

Lunar: Thanks *sits down in the passenger seat* you have any siblings says trying to start a. Conversation 

Eugene: Ok you wanna do something since it's the last time im gunna see you. Like idk cook or watch a movie? 

Romeo: I had a sister. Smiles thinking of her. She died young. Tilting my head back. An a brother. 

Rinmaru: I was going to invite you to stay with me, but I didnt want to risk well your mom and all that. 

Lunar: oh I'm really sorry I shouldnt of asked . 

Eugene: That would be cool we can just get up early and get back here before she gets here 

Scarlet: Well I'm gunna head home see ya Aeris. 

Eugene: Ya do you like star wars we could watch them if you want 

Rinmaru: I'm not picky I'll watch whatever you want. Just getting to spend some time with you is going to be great. 

Romeo: No its alright I havent thought of her in a while. Its nice. How about you any siblings? 

Res: Gets up disappearing down through the secret door letting it close behind me. 

Aeris: You dont have to go... you could stay a while. I dont think Res is going to be much company and it looks like the others are leaving or have already left. 

Eugene: Yaa I'll be happy to spend time with you to *smiles* 

Lunar: ...ya a sister. Her names Rosea 

Scarlet: Ok I'll stay sit back down  
*for some reason feels comfortable around her 

Aeris: Great I didnt really want to be alone here or go home. Smiles slightly. Eyes wandering to the tv corner.. Want to watch some movies. I remember Ro keeps some good ones here. 

Rinmaru: Haha you get to ride my bike again. At least this time I dont have to worry about you falling off. 

Romeo: Ah.. The one from the list. Why didnt you mention this before? 

Scarlet: You like leaguely blond 

Lunar: I.. was going to tell everyone when Aeris started trusting me a little more. She doesn't seem to like me 

Romeo: Aeris doesnt trust anyone. Comes with her job. She isnt supposed to. They dont even want the poor girl to marry. Saying she cant get to close. She could have kids and form weaknesses. *pulling into my parking space. Taking out the key. Well here we are. My place. Smiling. 

Aeris: That sounds great. I havent seen it in like years. 

Lunar: I feel her pain gets out of the car and again thank you so much for letting me stay here 

Scarlet: *grabs the DVD* me to laughing slightly 

Aeris: Gets up moving some bean bags around near the tv.. Turning everything on for scarlet. I'm going to grab some blankets. There are snacks and drinks over near the microwave. 

Romeo: It's no problem. I thought you could use it after the day you have had. Walking toward the front door. Unlocking holding the door open for her. 

Scarlet: Ya I'll get the snaks *comes back with a bag of chips and two cans of soda* 

Lunar: *Smiles and hugs romeo having to stand on her toes to reach his shoulder* 

Romeo: Arms stiff at first moves around her. Holding her close. Relaxing slightly. At least I know your okay. 

Aeris: Returns with two blankets smiling sweetly... Oh cool my favorite. Taking the can of soda. Curling up under the blanket. Here I grabbed one for you too. 

Scarlet: Smiles, takes a blanket and sits next to here feeling happy 

Lunar: Smiles I just want to find the right way to thank you. You've done so much to help me, and the words thank you arnt gunna cut it any more. 

Romeo: I told you before thanks arent needed. Just knowing your alright is enough. A real smile spreads over my face. You being okay is enough. Now inside with you okay. 

Aeris: Relaxing more than I have in weeks 

Scarlet: Acts strangely nice towards her maybe she'll actually have fun doing this. 

Lunar: I enjoy having you around as well. I'm not one to enjoy the company of a living person *laughs a littel taking out her pig tails as she talks letting her hair hang at her knees. 

Eugene: I'm glade maybe I'll have to keep you from passing out. 

Rinmaru: Takes Eugene's hand come on let's go. I'm feeling better the worst has already past.. *knowing I'm lieing but want my one last day with him to be special. 

Romeo: I never noticed just how long your hair really is... it's very beautiful. Tilting my head watching here. As I come around a corner. Sitting some clothes down. These should work. You can sleep in them the shower is just through there. *pointing at a door just behind her. I'll be in the kitchen when your done. 

Lunar: Thanks * blushes a little at the complement walks into the bathroom to take a shower * 

Eugene: Ok gets on the back of the moterbike *smiles very happy that he spends his last day with Rin. 

Rimaru: Revving the bike to life. Hold on tight... I wouldnt want to lose you. Pulling off into traffic heading back across town toward my apartment. It's not much but its home. Stopping out front less than an hour later. Looking up at the older building. Taking out my key. Stay close the neighborhood isnt the best. 

Romeo: Taking the time I had to cook dinner. Going with my favorite comfort food. Chicken alfredo. With broccoli on the side. 

Eugene: *holds on to rin* When they get there I think its great, and when people say bad neighborhood it is over rated. It's more or less three bad people live there says trying to cheer him up. 

Lunar: That sounds amazing I didn't know you liked cooking *says calling out from inside the bathroom 

Romeo: I love to cook. It's a guilty pleasure. It keeps my hands busy after a long day. The cleaning up after is the part I dont care much for. 

Rinmaru: Well come on we can cook dinner then watch our movie. 

Lunar: I can help clean up when your done I never really learned how to cook myself but it seems fun 

Eugene : Ya smiles up at him feeling ecstatic. 

*20 MINUTES LATER* 

lunar: *puts on the clothes that Romeo gave her an over sized misfits T shirt that drapes over her sholder* 

Rinmaru: Happily cooking chicken stir fry With rice and veggies. Dancing around in the kitchen. 

Romeo: Fixing the table having already plated the food. Waiting for Lunar to finish in the shower. Humming softly to something in my head. 

Eugene: Helps Rin cook by making sure nothing burns down. 

Lunar: Walks into the room* Were did you here that melody you humm it a lot *says smiling in a chill sort of way* 

Romeo: Looks up, smiles tilting my head. You know I'm not really sure. I believe someone that helped me a long time ago used to sing it alot. I seem to end up humming it alot dont I? 

Rinmaru: Turns around realizing Eugene is shivering... Oh crap is it cold in here? I didnt even think about that. With that antidote your back to your normal self. Crap. Hang on I'll turn the temp up a little. 

Eugene: No it's fine closes his eyes, and for a brief moment seems to glow changing his core temperature. 

Lunar: It's really pretty and catchy gets stuck in your head very easily *sits down across from Ro* 

Romeo: Yes it does. Probably why I end up humming it so often. Turning around picking up the glasses to sit on the table. I hope you enjoy it. It's a favorite of mine. I wasn't sure what you liked. I guess I should have asked now that I think about it. 

Rinmaru: Moving closer... you sure that is a good idea to do that so close to getting better? *Smiling but really full of concern and worry. 

Lunar: No its great. I like everything you could have made cereal, and I still would have been the happiest girl alive 

Eugene: Ya it's part of being a fire fairy a can rise and lower my temperature. Like how you can lul people it's part of my special ability 

Aeris: Looks up at the mention of the sour puss.. No idea. He probably slid off to sulk. He doesn't like to share his friends, and it seems our dear Romeo likes sweet Lunar.. he doesn't invite any one to his home. There are showers and stuff here. If you need one they are down that hall near the back room. 

Romeo: Well that's good to know. I'll remember that. Smiles beginning to eat. 

Rinmaru: Oh well that's good. I mean I didnt mind fixing the thermostat. Glad your okay though. Moving back even though I really dont want to. Stepping back to the stove to finish the food 

Scarlet: Ya I gess but I feel like the second I start talking shit about Res. He's gunna be right behind me and Eugene was going on about a secret basement some wear around here 

Lunar: Starts eating this is delicious you really good at cooking Ro 

Romeo: Thanks I've been working on cooking for years. Not many people have actually eaten any though. I've cooked for Res before.. tilting my head in thought... Now that I think about it your the third person that has had my cooking. 

Rinmaru: Smiles sweetly. A little yes. I'll be fine though. I'm all better remember. Smiling moving the finished food to plates and a bowl for the left overs. Dancing away to set the table. 

Aeris: It's a hidden door over that way. Not exactly sure where. Its probably where he went. Smile what is so bad about Res anyway. He isnt a bad guy a sour puss yea but nothing bad. 

Lunar: Well you've definitely got a talent for it * says giving a sharp toothy smile * 

Scarlet: He's not bad persay but from what I've gathered he's kind of an ass. 

Eugene : Are you lieing he says playfully. Knowing that he's not completely healed, but is unaware of exactly how bad it is. 

Rinmaru: Table set and food sitting on it. Looking over at Eugene. I'm okay... Tiling my head away from the food quickly as a coughing fit takes over my body sinking to the floor. 

Aeris: Well yea he is, but I mean he is a dark fairy. Its not like he is all sunshine and rainbows. He protects those that mean something to him it's what he does. 

Romeo: You have such a beautiful smile. I'm glad my cooking could put it there. 

Eugene: Rushes over to his side are you ok * puts one hand on his sholder* 

Scarlet: Soo that's what he is I was wondering about that * takes a sip of soda * 

Lunar: Your soo nice * blushes a littel more not being used to being complimented looks down at the shirt *do you like the misfits 

Romeo: Haha sorry my taste doesnt always suit others. I have more band shirts than I know what to do with. I'm not always nice persay you just seem to catch the good side in me. 

Aeris: Yes, it's why the things that happened today happened. Dark magic when it's not used builds up. He doesnt enjoy what he is so.. This happens sometimes. Glad he had an outlet that we were actually after. Last time it was Romeo. 

Rinmaru: The coughing fit finally calms down... Leaving me shakey and breathless. Holding onto Eugene's hand like a life line. 

Lunar: Is that soo? I actually love the misfits and ac dc I use to sneak into concerts, and get caught now that I think about it 

Scarlet: Huh are .., you a mystic yourself? 

Eugene: Do you need me to call Romeo for some meds or *rants on about possible solutions* 

Rinmaru: Smiling giving a soft giggle pulling eugene closer capturing his lips in a soft kiss. 

Romeo: Haha well I guess you did used to get into lots of trouble. 

Aeris: Nods yes, I am 

Eugene: *Eyes widen at this sudden motion, but slowly his eyes close blushing a faint orange color* 

Lunar: Laughing I guess it could have been worse. I never stole any thing when I would do that... Have you ever done something like that 

Scarlet: Oh really .....what kind 

Aeris: Haha I'm not sure how you havent noticed until now.. flicking my tongue out across my lips. I'm a water serpent. Hence the snake tongue 

Rinmaru: Pulling back slowly eyes fluttering back open.. sorry you were rambling. An you were just so cute. I'm alright. No need to bother Romeo. 

Romeo: Tilting my head placing it on my hand elbow to the table. I've done my fair share of things I probably shouldn't have when I was younger. 

Scarlet: Ahhh *scream playfully to let her know it's a joke* You could probably get the leading role in a Godzilla movie says jokingly 

Eugene: *Hugs him across the shoulders* You were faking coughing the hole time? *smiles tho* 

Lunar: Really like what *both her wolf ears shoot to the top of her head in excitement. 

Eugene mind: I'm glad to see you feel the same way. 

Rinmaru: Looks up eyes watery... Afraid not that was real. You just seemed really freaked out. I thought it would help calm you down. I.. I mean... I find you attractive. Might be why seeing you leave is going to hurt. 

Aeris: No if anyone would be going for a Godzilla role that would be my dad. I'm not scary you didnt even notice it. 

Romeo: Things a bit worse than just getting into movies and concerts without paying. It's one of the reasons why I try to help so many people now. 

Eugene: *pulls away from hugging him to look him in the eyes and say softly the seriously* I'm not going anywhere 

Scarlet: True couldn't even tell at first maybe you could be in jurasic park. 

Lunar: Huh what do you mean *tilts her head to the side a little more curious than excited. 

Romeo: I started small.. shoplifting, breaking and entering. Sadly to say I didnt have to... my family comes from money. I could have just bought whatever I wanted. I did it because no one would stop me. Most people knew who I was. What i am. It kept getting worse. Escalating into armed robbery, assaults. I'm not exactly a good person that you see. Finally a person, that is no longer living offered me a job as a bouncer for his club. It helped. I was able to release my pent up energy and anger. I was also able to find my softer side. Finding people that didnt like their situations either. 

Aeris: I'll pass. I'm fine just being me. 

Rinmaru: But your mom... she is coming to take you back home. 

Eugene: We don't know that she could be, and operative for all we know. 

Lunar: That sounds ....really sad ..but I'm glade you found something that you could put your heart an soul into. I know what it's like to be alone have no one who understands why you do the things you do, and they all just assume that your just a horrible creature *looks down at her feet* 

Romeo: Who would ever tell you something like that. Taking her hand on the table rubbing it with my thumb. Just because they cant put a name to what you are makes you no less a part of a bigger plan. I've been thinking about that as well. After some research on the topic you seem to have characteristics of a hybrid of some kind. 

Rinmaru: I was thinking that myself. Why have those people killed off. I mean saving you from your father selling you, but why didnt she just go get you. She isnt some weakling or anything. I'm worried she has ulterior motives. 

Eugene: Ya like I said earlier shes never been a part of my life before, and now its pretty weird that she wants to take care of me now. How did she even know you guys had me. 

Lunar: *smiles at him* R really I've never known.. thank you *eyes fill up with happy tears* Y you dont know how much this means to me 

Romeo: I feel that not knowing who one is makes life difficult. We know for a fact that your wolf side his present. So the other side is where we will start looking. I know you didnt asked for the help, but I could see you were struggling. I'd like to offer you to stay here with me instead at the library. Pushing a key across the table. If you want that is. 

Rinmaru: I dont want anything to happen to you. 

Eugene: I dont want to leave you, and everyone. I want to help you fight the ring *eyes fill whith determination* 

Lunar: *Looks at him for a couple seconds then at an inhuman speed runs to the other side of the table hugging him* Yes yes I would love to stay here with you. *almost crying out of happiness* 

Romeo: Sighs feeling like a heavy weight had been lifted. Good I was worried you were going to say no. Hugging her against my chest. 

Rinmaru: I don't want you to go either.. tears gathering in my eyes. Your the first person I've felt like this about. 

Eugene: Really? Your the first person I've been able to be myself in front of for a long time. 

Lunar: Why would I say no *laughing* 

*A FEW MINUTES LATER* 

Rinmaru: standing back in the kitchen washing the few dishes. Waiting for Eugene who had went to the bathroom. 

Romeo: Moving all the dirty dishes to the kitchen. I guess I didnt think you would want to be living with a guy I guess. 

Eugene: *walk out of the bathroom after washing his face* You want to watch the star wars movies now *ask a littel shyly* 

Lunar: Do you want any help cleaning up? ask smiling brightly.  
Lunars mind: I guess I broke my number one rule: dont get close to someone. 

Rinmaru: Yeah I'm almost done here. Then I'll be right in. You can start it if you want the movies are in there by the tv somewhere... 

Romeo: That would be great actually. I hate this part, but it's a necessary evil. *Thinking: you went an fell for her.. When you should have been protecting her. 

Lunar: Skipping into the kitchen and starts putting away the clean dishes away. 

Eugene: Ok *goes into the living room, sets up the first star wars movie, and waits for him on the couch* 

Rinmaru: Comes around the corner with a smile. Seeing Eugene on the couch. Vision going fuzzy, stumbling into the corner table I have behind the couch knees buckling. 

Romeo: Smiling watching her starts humming again. Running the water for the dishes. 

Eugene: *Rushes over to Rin* What's going on are you alright? 

Lunar: *Listens to the melody while she puts the dishes back trying to make as little noise as possible* 

Romeo: Turning to her... you dont have to be so quiet. I'm not against noise. Laughing softly. 

Rinmaru: Looks up at Eugene still trying to smile. I think so. I guess I'm not as okay as I thought. 

Eugene: *Puts Rin's arm over his shoulder and drags him to the couch* Are you sure your all right? 

Lunar: It's not that. I just that melody is starting to grow on me heh. 

Romeo: Smiling well you could always hum along. Putting the dishes into the water. 

Rinmaru: closing my eyes leaning against the couch. The smile slipping. I tend to get pretty sick after heat exposure.. I guess I was hoping it wasnt that bad. They had me for close to 8 hours. I'm not really sure how many of those I was in the room with the heat up though. 

Lunar: smiles and hums along with him untill they finish cleaning up. 

Eugene: You want me to go get some ice or somthing *says unsure of what he can do to help Rin* 

Rinmaru: Shakes my head no it's alright. It's cold enough in here. I'll be okay. This is just my body showing how stupid I was for pushing it to early. I'll be okay. Just need to keep any eye on myself. Watch for fever. As long as I dont get one I should be okay. 

Romeo: moves into the side room near the front door digging into my desk drawer. Pulling out a small bag. Here this should work for you to carry your things in. That way you dont lose your key. 

Eugene: Nods as they start to watch the first star wars movie. 

Lunar: Thanks I'll probably hit the sack now. 

Romeo: nods moving down the hall pushing a door open. This room is for you. I'll be in the one on down if you need anything just let me know. 

Rinmaru: dozing in and out as the movie plays. 

Lunar: Ok I will oh ya wake me up if theres a fire heh *smlies at him before she goes to sleep* 

Eugene: Sees Rin dozing, and puts his head on Rin's shoulder and passes out by the end of the movie. 

Rinmaru: Wakes up shirt sticking to me. Giving a soft whimper. Not good. Feels Eugene sleeping against me. Sighing gently not wanting to move. Curling up more hoping it will just pass. I'm okay, I'm okay. I have to be okay. He doesn't need to see this side of me. 

Romeo: Heads back toward the living room cleaning up. Feeling odd and unable to sleep. 

Eugene: Stirs is his sleep a little, but doesn't wake up. 

Scarlet: *Sees Aeris wake up* Oh good you feel asleep. I didn't want to leave you while you were unconscious. 

Aeris: Blinks. I mean you could have left if you didnt want to stay. Yawning stretching. I didn't realize I was tired. Sorry. 

Rinmaru: Trying to stay relaxed. Breathing slowly, but my mouth just keeps watering. 

Romeo: Moving into my room. Pulling on some pajamas. Pulling out a small music player. Scrolling through picking one of my newer favorites "devil inside" soon fills my ears as I place my head phones over my ears 

*THE NEXT MORNING* 

Lunar: *Sits on the couch reading some young adult vampire romance novel* 

Eugene: Sees a asleep Rin covered in sweat. I wonder what happened? 

Rinmaru: Eyes flutter restlessly, but doesnt wake up. Arm wrapped around my stomach. White hair plastered to my forehead. 

Romeo: Comes out of my room still in my pajamas music still playing. Heading into the kitchen hitting the button on the coffee pot. Humming along to "never good enough" 

Eugene: *Trys to gently shake him awake* Umm Rin wake up wake up. 

Lunar: Smiles and waves at him to say good morning *thinking* Has he slept? 

Romeo: Looks up seeing movement. Then smiles seeing Lunar sitting on the couch. Waving back pulling my head phones off. Morning. How did you sleep? 

Rinmaru: Eyes flutter open. M-morning 

Eugene: Are you ok Rin? says feeling concerned. 

Lunar: Pretty good *her face tilts really concerned* Have you slept? 

Romeo: Looks up tilting my head. No why? 

Rinmaru: Shakes my head gently. Arm tightening in my shirt. Not really. I think a fever set in last night. 

Eugene: If you want I can stay here untill noon to help you. 

Lunar: No reason. I'm just worried about you, but I guess your use to all nighters *says while reading at the same time. 

Romeo: I was up thinking. When my mind picks up something I have a hard time sleeping. 

Rinmaru: No you need to get ready to head to the library. Your mom said she would be there when they open. *a frown comes over my face. Trying to keep my breathing slow and even. 

Lunar: Really that's pretty cool. Must help a lot when it came to school projects. What did you do all night anyway. 

Eugene: Ok *grabs his blue hoodie and put in on over his white T shirt* You sure your all right? 

Rinmaru: *smiles up at Eugene, but secretly screaming on the inside as my body fights to throw up. Yes, I'll be fine. Im still going with you silly. Getting up, just let me shower right quick. 

Res: Coming back into the library from the secret door. Heading to the front to open for Romeo like I told him I would. Wondering what he could be doing. 

Romeo: Points to my headphones. music it helps me to figure out my own thoughts. I hope I didnt keep you up any. I have a bad habit of singing. 

Aeris: Looking up and down the hall thinking if I should shower before she gets here. 

Eugene: Ok take your time I found some stuff to make pancakes. I'll make them while your in there. Sure you dont need some meds? 

Lunar: No you were actually pretty quiet. When do you want to head to the library. 

Rinmaru: Yes I'm sure, and pancakes sound great. Getting up carefully heading down the hall from the kitchen to the bathroom. 

Romeo: We have time. Res said he would open. We will get there before Fiona. 

Eugene: Got it. Gets all the ingredients together, and mixes them. 

Lunar: That's nice of him you two are really good friends *puts a bookmark in* 

Scarlet: *Still in the room with Aeris* Were did he come from 

Aeris: Looking back from the hallway.. downstairs I guess. He probably stayed down in his space. 

Rinmaru: Sitting in the shower floor. Head spinning. Just trying to not throw up. Knowing Eugene is already upset. 

Romeo: Yes, he has been around to keep the days interesting. 

Lunar: How did you meet each other. If it's ok to ask I'll understand if you dont want to tell me 

Scarlet: Oh so he wast lying about the secret basement 

Eugene: Turns on the burner and pours the batter into the pan 

Romeo: Nah I dont mind *starts cooking bacon and eggs putting toast in the toaster. I found him out back in an alley. He was pretty roughed up. From there I helped him like I do other people. Even helped him open the shop. 

Lunar: Is that all that happened *says questioningly* 

Aeris: Well yea they use it to store books and there is a few rooms down there for people Ro helps. 

Romeo: What else do you want to know. If I hooked up with him or something? 

Rinmaru: Comes around the corner sitting down at the bar watching Eugene in the kitchen. Having thrown up the in shower by accident. Face pale and tired. Laying my head down so I can still see him moving around. 

Lunar: Hahaha ha no I just thought thered be a littel bit more. Like if he saved you from someone in the ring and that's how you started trusting each other *still laughing 

Eugene: Are you ok? You look really pale. 

Scarlet: At least if theres a robbery theres plenty places to hide. 

Aeris: I dont think any one would rob a library. tilting my head. I dont even think Ro keeps money here. 

Romeo: Turning to her well not exactly it wasnt the ring. He took a bullet for me. 

Rinmaru: Having some issues with my stomach. I'll be okay. 

Scarlet: I was just joking trying to get along with everyone 

Lunar: Really *eyes light up a dark purple*


	6. Chapter 5

Eugene: Well if that's the case we should walk to the library instead of taking the bike. 

Lunar: *Puts her hair back in pig tails to straitened up* 

Rinmaru: Are you sure? I dont mind driving. 

Romeo: Nods drinking some coffee as I put the food onto two plates. Breakfast is ready. Res saved me yes but then I save him a few times so it's not a big thing to us any more. We are just really good friends. 

Aeris: Smiles I figured you were. Just the thought of someone robbing a library makes me think how stupid could someone be? 

Res: Comes around the corner... she will be where with in the hour. Have you heard from Eugene? He went home with Rin right. 

Eugene: No it will be safer for both of us so we dont get in any accidents. 

Lunar: *walks over by him the purple glow slowly fades* you both seem like people who are in that situation. heh well today's Eugene's last day with us ....right? 

Scarlet: Um hope they make it here in time from what I've heard she's not some one you mess with. 

Eugene: *throws a pancake in his direction* 

Lunar: How do you trust people so easily * takes a bite of toast* 

Rinmaru: Jerks up at the food. Thanks. An yea I guess your right. We would be better off walking. Though it's a longer walk we need to get moving. 

Aeris: Yea that's for sure. She isnt some one you tell no either. 

Res: If he changes his mind you really going to stand by and let her take him? You know she cant be trusted. 

Romeo: Looking back yes it is supposed to be. Though I've not been a fan of the job. I dont particularly like Fiona. She isnt someone that should be taken lightly. I'm not sure she doesnt have some other reason for wanting him. I dont. Not in the sense that normal trust is give any way. 

Eugene: Ya grabs a pancake in on hand and Rin's in the other speed walking out the door * 

Scarlet: What do you mean we can't trust her. Didn't you say she wanted us to keep him safe? 

Lunar: Fiona is that Eugene's mom I dont really trust Eugene's mom that much. I only met her once she didnt like me at all. Not sure why .....well you want to head out soon. 

Romeo: Yep Fiona... That's his mom. She is hell in heels. Not someone you want to piss off. An yes, we need to get moving. Let's me go change then we can go. 

Rinmaru: Slipping on my shoes heading out the door locking it behind me. Following after Eugene. What do you remember about her? Your mom I mean? 

Res: She wanted him for herself. There is a difference. She needs him for something. She isnt like us Scarlet. She is a different level of corrupt. 

Lunar: Ok got it *picks up her backpack* and goes to stand by the door 

Eugene: I dont know shes only been in my life for my freshmen year and she was .....stricked she didnt like any of my friends, and for some reason didnt like lunar. Even tho she never talked in front of her soo ya. I would suggest keeping out of her eye sight 

Rinmaru: Walking faster. Like what kind of sticked? I don't remember my parents so. I don't want to lose you. She wants to take you away. 

Romeo: Coming back around the corner in a half suit. Just keep your head down when she shows. Let's hope things go okay. 

Eugene: Err she ....likes things her way ..., Eell think of your first impression of scarlet than times it by 10 heh heh. 

Lunar: Got it *opens the door. tries to brush out her messy black hair to look a little more presentable for Fiona. 

Romeo: Moving behind her here hold on. Stepping back inside. Coming back with a brush and hair ties. Stopping Lunar brushing and braiding her hair with ease. There you go. It will be easier on you too. 

Rinmaru: You got to be kidding me. 

Lunar: Thanks Ro this will last a long time *smiles at his generosity * 

Eugene: Oh I wish 

*40 MINUTES LATER* 

Eugene: Waiting at the library for his mom showing up 

Rinmaru: Staggering leaning against the wall. Go on in. Your mom will be here soon. 

Romeo: Stopping in my parking place. Smiling over at you. If this all goes okay. I want to tell you something tonight. 

Res: Pacing around the room similar to how romeo does. 

Eugene: Are you ok? Your staggering again should. I change the temperature *trys to find any excuse to stay away from the door* 

Lunar: Ok Ro besides I've got a few things I'd like to talk about as well   
*smiles getting out of the car* sighs in relief thank god shes not here yet. 

Romeo: Follows her around the car. We are on time. Its fiona she is never what we call punctual. Fashionably late I guess they say. 

Rinmaru: Smiles thanks for worrying Eugene I'll be okay. Its heat sickness. *whimpers softly rubbing my stomach. You should head in they will be here soon. She will want to see you. 

*A long black car pull up into the front of the building* 

Lunar: Umm never mind sees her car pull up grabs Romeos hand pulling him down ducking behind the car. We should go in throw the back door soo she doesn't see us walk in through the front. 

Eugene: Ehh I'm just scared of what she's going to say. When I tell her I'm gunna stay *cringing at the thought* 

Scarlet: Ok guys she's here take your places *gesturing for Aeris to get up from the bingbag. 

Aeris: Haha you think I care what she thinks of me... My father is way above her pay grade. 

Romeo: Yes, pulling her hand up and around the corner. Walking into Eugene and Rin. Boys you should already be inside. Rin... oh dear boy.. You look dreadful. 

Res: Standing at the front desk holding the folder with the proper names marked off. 

Scarlet: It's more or less about the present time I've heard she can be brutal trust me. 

Lunar: Ya Rin did you get any rest last night *looks at the bags under his eyes * 

Eugene: Yay....I was going to tell her. I want to stay here with you guys . With Rin. 

Lunar: *smiles softly realizing what's happened. 

Romeo: Oh boy... We need to get inside and tell Res. Like now... grabbing hands pulling everyone inside. Res... problem... 

Res: looking up. What is it they are here. 

Rinmaru: I'm in love with Eugene. I don't want him to go. 

Aeris: Oh boy... Getting up quickly moving across the room. 

Lunar: Umm points to the Finoa with a shaking arm as she opens the door. 

Fioan: *enters the room with two bulky men in black. Hello dearies.. A not so real smile spreading across her face. A flowing white dress and too much make up... Eugene where is my sweet baby boy? 

Romeo: Welcome Fiona. We kept him safe. 

Fiona: I want my baby. Then I'll go an you will get payment 

Eugene: Smiles throw gritted teeth waveing almost mechanically. Hi mom. 

Fiona: Moves across the room as if on air. Oh my sweet. Taking his hands. Good now we can head back to Seattle. I've already made your appointments everything is set up. 

Eugene: Umm about that standing up straight. I was hopeing you would let me stay here with my friends. *gesturing towards Romeo, Rin, Lunar, Res, Scarlet, and Aeris* You see I. 

Fiona: I dont think so. Your wedding is already in place. Babies will be born this time next spring. She is already waiting for you out in the car. It will be a wonderful event. 

Eugene lunar & scarlet: WEDDING 

Fiona: Of course. My Eugene is the most powerful of our line. The babies will be the heirs of the fairy line. Up next for kings and queens. I can't allow our family to lose this. So come along my sweet. 

Romeo: An arranged marriage for children. Really fiona. 

Res: Moving between the others and Fiona. I cant let you take him. 

Fiona: He is my son, and he will come home with me. It's fairy law. 

Scarlet: Fairy law my ass hes not coming with you. 

Lunar: This isn't fair for eugene. 

Eugene: I dont even know who I'm getting married to 

Rinmaru: Starting to feel really woozy. Leaning back against the wall behind me. 

Fiona: It is the law. He is my only child. His job is to follow through with this marriage and to bare children. 

Romeo: Noticing how off Rin is starting to look. Moving across the room to grab a trash can going around the group to stand closer to him. 

Aeris: Spotting Romeo move. watching him closely. 

Eugene: I I'm already in love with someone else can't the girl you chose, can't she find someone she actually loves, and they could rule together. I've never even met this girl 

Scarlet: Glars at Finoa 

Fiona: Her family chose based on the same things you were chosen for. Smiling sweetly. You two will make a perfect couple. She is home raised so she has never been around anyone else. 

Rinmaru: Hand moves up to my mouth. Trying to cover up a gag with a cough. Starting to drop down the wall. 

Romeo: moving quickly to Rin's side. Shh, it's alright... dont fight it. Rubbing his back. 

Rinmaru: Gags harshly vomit hitting the trash bin Ro places in front of me..

Fiona: Jumps back startled. Dear lord. What's wrong with him. Frowns glaring at Res. You let a sick thing in here? 

Aeris: Moving around near Res.. That would be your son's fiance... He is already with child so he has already surpassed your fairy law. 

Eugene: Rushes over to Rin trying to help as much as he can. 

Lunar: Nods trying to support Aeris's lie about them being engaged, and timidly says w why would you lock away that poor girl? Just to get married to someone she doesn't know. t t that's a horrible thing to do *trys to say this without making eye contact from right be side Aeris. 

Scarlet: Stands cross armed slightly in front of Lunar and Aeris 

Fiona: You have already coupled with someone, and it's a male no less. How is he with child? 

Romeo: He is a dragonkin. They dont chose for gender. You know that. They chose based on compatibility. Since it's a bond that isnt broken. 

Fiona: Eyes widening. How did you find a dragonkin? They are nearly gone. 

Res: Eyebrows raised looking back at Rin. Oh shit. 

Aeris: Yea see he has already chosen a proper mate. There is no need for your stupid marriage. He needs to be here with Rin. 

Eugene: I'm not going with you to Seattle and getting married to her. Unless you except that I'm not going to be part of this family *says in a both serious and calm tone* 

Scarlet: Nods her head in agreement 

Rinmaru: Hand reaching up for Eugene. Feeling really sick. *having heard the lie they were telling. Moving my hand over my lower abdomen.* I don't think breakfast agreed with the baby. 

Romeo: Eugene think you should take him to the back to rest. 

Res: Eu isnt going. Rinmaru needs him here now. 

Aeris: This is a sanctuary. 

Finona: Growls eyes flaming you... How could you let this happen you were supposed to keep him safe. 

Res: He is safe. He feel in love. It is the simplest of things. 

Eugene: Nods happy *putting one arm over his shoulder and carrying him to Romeo's office* 

Scarlet: Soo I guess you might as well leave now. 

Lunar: One of her eyes starts glowing a faint yellow y ya 

Romeo: Moves up putting a hand on Lunar's lower back. Yes I believe that it is time you make your leave Fiona. 

Res: You can keep your money. Your son found love. He doesn't need marriage. 

Fiona: Eyes still flaming fine so be it. But I better receive an invitation and news of the little one. Turning dress flowing freely behind me. I will be sending a gift soon. I'll send it here to be sure you get it. Leaving in a huff. 

Romeo: Watches her go... Once the door is closed lifts my hands silencing the library to the outside. Someone will need to go inform Eugene of his mother's request. 

Aeris: Looking between Scarlet and Lunar. It's good that Eugene has too friends that have his back. 

Lunar:* Smiles slightly * 

Scarlet: I'll tell him walks to Ro's office 

Rinmaru: Curled up with my head in Eugene's lap. 

Scarlet: Knocks of the office door to make sure it's ok. Is it ok to come in she left 

Eugene: Um ya Scarlet 

Rinmaru: Curling closer around Eugene's legs icy blue scales running over my body. 

Scarlet: Well your mom said that she's going to send a gift soon and she's expecting news of some kind. You have any idea what she means by gift? 

Eugene: No I dont understand what she means looking down at Rin wondering if he has any idea. 

Rinmaru: It's what royals do to show they approve of a marriage... *whimpers arms moving around my stomach... problem is the news of a baby... we arent really pregnant... panting softly. 

Scarlet: Figures, well you'll have to find a way to cover that up. If you had got here a little earlier maybe we could have agreed on a lie. 

Lunar: Smiles up at Ro did we win this round? 

Romeo: Smiles down at Lunar gently rubbing the small of her back. Yes for now. Though the lie may have brought on a new problem. 

Rinmaru: No there is a way, and me being taken by the ring actually ends up being helpful. My heat sickness kills the child. Though I guess the marriage would still need to take place to save us from seeing Fiona again. *whimpers more icy scales spreading leaving a small dust of snow to float around the room. 

Scarlet: Well I gUess this could work for now. We'll stall for as long as we can, but that's not forever. 

Lunar: Perhaps 

Eugene: You should rest your still feel kinda warm *looks down at him playing with a bit of his white hair. 

Romeo: Rin's heat sickness will probably help them with one problem. Though it will bring others with it. Losing a child even if it was never real will be a big hit to the royal line. Especially in Fionas eyes. 

Aeris: Yea they can claim to have lost it right. Blame it on the ring. 

Res: Yes that will work if they are really in love then the wedding can be put off to morn the loss of the child. Turning to Romeo. It's the ritual right... 

Romeo: Eyes flickering over Res... Yes fairy culture allows a span of two months for child mourning. 

Rinmaru: Stomach still hurts alot. *whimpers 

Scarlet: That's kinda messed up when usually people are deeply depressed about losing a child *says scoffing.* 

Eugene: Should I walk him back to his apartment so he can get some real rest? *says looking at him sadly 

Lunar: Well at least that gives use at least 11 months. *looks out the window at what seems to be her yelling at some one in the car* 

Romeo: It will give us time. That is all that we needed. The two of them will have some choices in their future. 

Rinmaru: It's our home. Not just mine. 

Eugene: Looks down at him happily well we best get going. 

Lunar: Holded up on that *points out the window at the two women still shouting* 

Res: Looks like the other mother was with her... 

Romeo: That looks like a problem for Fiona. Not our problem anymore. . She mentioned the gift that means she approves of him being with Rin. 

Aeris: That's what she meant. 

Rinmaru: Can you drive maybe we could borrow a car. 

Lunar : Other mother? Looks at Res 

Scarlet: Well good redence hopefully they leave use alone for a while. 

Eugene: Ya Ro could you drive us? Looks hopefully at him. I think Res and Lunar can open the library when your gone 

Romeo: Turns is Rin alright? 

Rinmaru: Comes around the corner. Not really. I still want to throw up. 

Romeo: Looking at Res. Would you be alright watching over the place then? 

Res: Watching Rin. Yes take them home. 

Lunar: Ya it's all most 10 people are gunna be here and Rin really needs some rest. 

Scarlet: Ya I'm going to go home now to. 

*1 HOUR LATER* 

Rinmaru: Curled up on the couch. Watching the tv quietly. 

Romeo: Sitting in my office. 

Eugene: Making some cold tea in the kitchen 

Lunar: Showing a group of 8 year olds where to find book for there age 

Rimaru: Whimpers getting up moving into the kitchen looking through the cabinet. 

Romeo: Looking over the new book list making sure it was order properly. Wishing I had took Lunar home like had originally planned. Rubbing my temples feeling my head starting to hurt. 

Lunar: *finishes showing the group of children were to find the books. Heads over to the desk to get a box of books that were returned that morning * 

Scarlet: *at home sleeping* 

Aeris: Sitting in the kids section doing story time reading "good night moon" 

Res: Helping people at the front desk checking them out or showing them where to go. 

Rinmaru: Frowns I need to run to the store I'll be right back. 

Romeo: Sighing trying to lean back in my chair to get more comfortable 

Eugene: Really you ok to go by your self? 

Lunar: Starts shelving a few comic books smiling 

Some random perv: Walking through the library. 

Rinmaru: Holding onto the counter... Not really, but I dont have what I need. 

Res: Looking up can I help you? 

Eugene: What do you need? I can get go for you 

Random perv: Oh no looking for a good book heh *Smiles awkwardly not meeting his eyes 

Res: Turns my head to the left six selves back, third one to the right, at the back you will find all the erotica that you could ever want. Please take anything you plan to uncover into the bathroom. 

Romeo: Hearing Res... Gets up still rubbing my head. Make sure you clean your mess as well. 

Random perv: Whatever heading towards the manga and comic section looking around. 

Lunar: *Puts the last comic on the top shelf* Ok that's the last of them. 

Res: Your getting those headaches again huh? 

Romeo: Gives a slight nod then grimaces. Yes it hurts. 

Res: Go home I've got this. Aeris will stay and help me. 

Rinmaru: Crackers, and ginger. 

Eugene: I can go get it smiles you really need to rest. 

Random perv: Hey my girlfriend broke up whith me. What do I tell her *winks a little 

Lunar:*Sees what hes trying* Tell her you teasted HIV positive cuz then she'll finaly know 

Lunar: *try to walk away* 

Res: Go get her and go home. I know how your headaches get. We don't need you blowing the bulbs again. I'm not replacing all of them. 

Romeo: Okay thanks Res. I'm not feeling well any way. Sleeping hasnt been going good for me. 

Random perv: Oh playing hard to get are you? *grabs her by the waist picking her up covering her mouth* 

Lunar: Wha hey what are you   
*muffled noises* Trying to bite his hand 

Romeo: Coming around the corner. Excuse me *a low growl leaving my chest. Why are your hands on her? The lights starting to flicker. 

Res: Seeing the lights flickering heads back to where Ro went. Ro? What the hell man I told you to get Lunar and go home.. What the fuck do you intend to kill that guy? 

Romeo: Holding the random guy against the wall... he touched Lunar. 

Res: Shit.. how long have you not been sleeping. When did the headache start? 

Romeo: What does that matter? He hurt her... was going too. 

Lunar: ...*stand there for a few seconds * No no it ok I'm ok he just... 

Random: Wow back off. Guess if I knew you were going to get all mad about it I'll leave I'll leave. I'll leave I won't come back. Just let me go. 

Eugene:*heads to the store and buys some ginger and crackers* 

Romeo: Letting him go backing up hitting the corner of a shelf. I'm sorry. Please just go. 

Res: Moving to Romeo's side... Hold on just relax... Your not going to black out it's okay. 

Random perv: Runs out off the library 

Lunar: W what' happened *rushes to his side* Are you ok? 

Eugene: Knocks on the door to Rin's apartment *sorry I left my key here I got the ginger and crackers. 

Rinmaru: Moving over opening the door. No big deal are you alright? 

Res: He gets really bad headaches. Especially when he wont sleep. He tends to black out and do things he shouldn't. 

Eugene: Ya I'm good throws the bag of crackers at him* Why'd you want ginger? 

Lunar: ..I'm sorry I should have just turned into smoke then nobody would have gotten hurt looks down guilty 

Rinmaru: For my tea. The ginger helps the stomach. Catching the crackers. 

Romeo: Takes her hand... Not your fault. 

Res: Hey you didn't know that ass was going to do that. 

Eugene:Smiles well I'm glad I could help. 

Lunar: I thought he would just back off after i told him no. 

Res: Ro you need to go home. Lunar can you drive .. 

Romeo: I'm fine to drive Res I just needed away from that guy before I hurt him 

Rinmaru: Thanks for going by the way. Sorry for all the crap with your mom too. 

Lunar: Um I dont have a lisence, but I could just drive the back streets and alleys if necessary *looks concerned at Ro 

Eugene: It's fine I would do anything to be with you * hugs him * 

Rinmaru: Hugs him back cuddling closer. Did you finish making the tea. I was going to slice this ginger to put in it. I'll be feeling better hopefully tomorrow. 

Romeo: No need it's just to the house. I'm fine to drive. It's just a headache you two relax. Gets back to my feet. Taking Lunar's hand come on let's go home 

Lunar: Ok *walks with him to the car* 

Eugene: Ya finished before I left handing him the ginger 

Rinmaru: Smiles weakly moving back to the bar grabbing a knife from the block there. Chopping some of the ginger off. Getting back up grabbing two glasses... looking back at Eugene want some? 

Romoe: Driving back staying relatively quiet. One hand on the wheel the other on my head. 

Eugene: Yes that would be great *sits down on the couch* 

Lunar: Does your head feel ok?? Eye glows a misty blue 

Romeo: Moves my hand. Glancing at you. I'll be okay. Pulling into the parking spot out front. I'm not throwing up or blacked out so I'll be okay. Smiles. 

Rinmaru: Nods putting the ginger into the cups the getting the tea, and a lemon. 

Lunar: Smiles getting out of the car walking over to his door *glad to hear 

Eugene: Do you really like the taste of ginger 

Lunar: I can cook dinner while your asleep. I'm not as good at cooking as you, but we won't starve *blue glow fades* 

Rinmaru: It's not that bad. I like it yea... 

Romeo: Pushing open my door. Getting up slowly. Leaning against the car more than I normally would. I should have stayed home today I think. Smiles I think I'd like that.. I'm sure your cooking will be fine. 

Lunar: Thanks *takes his hand to help him get into the apartment* if you need any help I'm always available. Just so you know I'm not responsible if you get sick *says jokingly trying to lighten the mood* 

Romeo: Tilting my head. What you mean? Why would I get sick? Leaning into your hold just a little. 

Lunar: It's just a joke I dont think my cooking is that bad hehehe *puts key in the door* 

Romeo: leaning back against the wall near the front door. Head back, watching her. I'm glad you already feel at home here. A smile spreading over my face. I bet your food will be fine. 

*30 MINUTES LATER* 

lunar: in the kitchen making fried rice with lots of carrots. 

Eugene : Sipping tea on the couch next to a resting Rin 

Rinmaru: Finished glass of tea pushed to the side of the table. Head laying in Eugene's lap. 

Romeo: Laying across my bed, the door open, lights out, and music playing in the background. A pillow laying over my head. 

Lunar: Listens to the music from his room quietly singing along 

Eugene: Plays with Rin's hair while drinking his tea. 

Rinmaru: Do you like it? Glancing up smiling. 

Romeo: Listening to Lunar in the kitchen.. Humming along softly 

Eugene: Ya I never knew how much a bit of ginger can change a simple glass of ice tea 

Lunar: Finishes making the fried rice and plates it *goes to knock on Romeos Door. You still awake? I can bring it in if you still have a headache 

Romeo: Looking up from under the pillow... The door is open. Smiling at her... I'm awake. Still can't seem to sleep. Sitting up. I'll come to the kitchen. Slipping off the bed. Coming into the doorway standing next to Lunar. 

Rinmaru: Smiling it's one of my favorite teas. 

Lunar: Skips down the hall I made fried rice with lots of carrots. Brings both plates to a table. 

Eugene: I'll have to start making it more often 

Rinmaru: I dont mind making it for you. Smiles we will need to make something for dinner. I'm feeling better already. I hope I didnt scare you too much this morning. 

Romeo: Moving to the table its smelled great since you started. 

Eugene: No no you didnt scare me, and now that I think about it that went relatively well considering. Some of the interactions people have had 

Lunar: Smiles heh thanks that music you were playing....What band was it *starts to eat* 

Romeo: Looking back to the bedroom oh that. Citizen solider. I've been listening to them a lot recently. 

Rinmaru: Her face when I threw up... She was really freaked out. I'm guessing she is one of those people that doesnt like germs. 

Lunar: There really good I see why you like them *says eye flashing purple* 

Eugene: Ya fairy's are germaphobes since there's a lot of medical care. Soo now one ever really gets sick 

Rinamru: I dont get sick much... When I do its normally pretty bad. Since most modern medicine doesnt work for my kind. Shrugs. I do my best to avoid stuff that sets me off. Snuggles more into his lap. Icy scales slightly visible across my skin. 

Romeo: I like them. Eating the food she fixed... smiling this is really good, by the way. 

Eugene: That makes since Aeris was mentioning something like that 

Lunar: Thanks, smiles a little more. I'll check them out. You think you'll be able to sleep tonight? Should I run to the pharmacy, and get some melatonin or somthing like that. Looks at him in the eyes as the purple fades. I never got to thank you for saving me from that guy at the library. 

Romeo: Smiles faintly. No need to apologize. He would have hurt you. I cant stand people like that. He wasnt even in the area that Res told him to go too. So he saw you and was already planning to do that stuff. Eyes flashing gold for a few moments. Finishing my food. I already have some here. No need to go any where. Though you mentioned wanting to talk to me as well. What were you wanting to tell me? 

Rinmaru: Yea, a lot of people know about my kind. Even if there arent many of us left. Is it bad if I'm kind of sad that it was all a lie. 

Lunar: Umm ....well I...what did you want to talk about takes both of their plates into the kitchen putting them in the sink washes them. Then goes back to sit down next to Ro 

Eugene: We were all told that there was 5 of you left but I guess we might have been wrong 

Romeo: Come on I'm the sickly one here. You tell me first. Smiling sweetly 

Rinmaru: I'm not really sure how many are left. I've not meet another since I lost my parents. Titling my head. 

Lunar: Well through out all this time I've spent with you. I have grown pretty attached to you not in a brother or sister way and I want to stay with you for as long as I can *says blush spreading through out her cheeks and nose looking up at him if you'll except me. 

Romeo: Smiles brightly, blush dusting across my ears. I guess we think alike. I was thinking something along that myself. Lunar, I really like you. Your so different, in a way that just makes you shine. I'd really like that. You being with me. Would you be my girlfriend. Hell even be my wife? 

Lunar: sits there stund for a few moments. r really unsure that she's hearing him right. Then wraps her arms around his shoulders softly kisses his lips 

Romeo: Relaxes into her softly returning the kiss. Arms moving around her waist. 

Lunar: *eyes start glowing a magenta color* Is that enough of answer* giggles softly 

Eugene: Well at least I got to meet one of them *smiles brightly* 

Romeo: Nods, *eyes golden an slightly teared up. 

Rinmaru: Smiles I'm glad I got to meet you too. Curling closer. 

* FEW HOURS LATER*  
Rinmaru: Digging through the fridge looking for something to cook. 

Romeo: Walking around the apartment. Restless 

Eugene: Resting on the sofa looking through some magazines he found 

Lunar: Do you still have a headache *says siting in the corner reading* 

Romeo: Looking up from my almost pacing path... Yes, my meds aren't working. I cant seem to relax enough to sleep. Rubbing my eyes. 

Rinmaru: What are you feeling? To eat I mean... 

Scarlet: *calls Aeris to see if she's free to hang out* 

Lunar: Is there anything I can do to help 

Eugene: Umm do we have stuff to make soup 

Aeris: Picks up the phone moving around the front of my apartment. 

Rinmaru: Nods yes, what kind? I could do cheese potato, veggie, or beef stew... something new. I've got tons of recipes. 

Romeo: Standing in the middle of the hall thinking. Moving around the side of the couch laying down across it. Come rub my head? Voice sounding small the statement becoming a question. Realizing we havent been a couple for more than a few hours. . 

Scarlet: Hey are you free right now I dont know any one that well Eugene's probably with Rin. I'm not sure were Lunar's at soo you want to idk walk down the plaza? 

Eugene: Um potatos sounds really good I'll help make it *says going over to the kitchen 

Lunar: Hesitates a little, not knowing how its supposed to help but goes over to the sofa, and softly rubs his temple humming six feet under by bille ilish. 

Romeo: Moves my head more up into your lap. An arm going over your legs. Relaxing almost instantly at your touch. 

Rinmaru: Smiles yea that will make it more fun if we do it together. Pulling the potatoes out from the cabinet. Along with flour and the other ingredients. 

Aeris: Yea that sounds good. Lunar is with Ro.. Res made him go home earlier. . 

Lunar: Freezes up a little at this contact hehehe 

Eugene: Ya gets some salt from the cabinet 

Scarlet: Ok ok meet you at the plaza 

Romeo: Feels you stiffen slightly moving my arm back. Sorry. Didnt mean to. Sighing softly. I can move back if you want. I dont want to scare you. 

Rinmaru: Humming something running in my head starting to chop the potatoes the big pot is in the bottom shelf there. Pointing to the cabinet near Eugene. 

Aeris: Grabbing a jacket heading to the door. Not worried about locking the door since the apartment is empty anyway. Heading out to the plaza 

Lunar: N no it's fine just a littel suprised smiles leaning agenst the sid of the couch relaxing 

Eugene: What do you need me to do *bounces on his feet in excitment* 

Scarlet: Walking out of her house knowing the plaza is across the street waiting for her 

Lunar: You read any good books recently tries to lighten the mood


	7. Chapter 6

Romeo: Pointing across the room to the book shelf. I've read most of everything there. I like books of poems mostly. Though there are some of those teen books that I hate to admit I enjoy. Moving my arm back over your legs relaxing again. Dont stop it is really helping. 

Rinmaru: Smiles at your sweet actions. Fill the pot half full of water add two cups of milk one of the cream in the door. I'll bring the potatoes and carrots. 

Aeris: Stopping near the red canopy near the front of the plaza... waiting patiently 

Lunar: Heh really *continues rubing. his head not freezing up this time* Which ones your favorite? 

Eugene: Here I can cook it faster snaps a small blue flame appears under the burner working a lot faster 

Scarlet: Comes up beside her you got here faster than I thought 

Aeris: My apartment building is right there... pointing just down the street to the left. I'm here a lot to avoid being in there. 

Romeo: Eyes closed points to the last shelf bottom book third back. Its black. It's one of the edger Allen Poe collection books. If I had to pick its that one. A soft purring sound starts to rumble in my chest. 

Rinmaru: Giggles well that works. Coming over with the chopped vegetables, and a small cup of flour. Need to mix this in with the liquid before we add in the other stuff. 

Scarlet: really I live on the other side in that house *point to the other side of the streets 

Lunar: *hears his purring and smiles *cute ... *mind* I'll check that one out soon 

Romeo: Body completely relaxes drifts off to sleep for the first time in about three days. 

Aeris: So what you want to do just walk, or did you have a place you wanted to go? 

Lunar: Smiles, just leans on the side of the couch not wanting him to wake up, and slowly drifts into a sleep 

Scarlet: Eh I was just gonna walk around, but do you have any idea 

Aeris: I'm starving... laughing slightly want to grab something to eat? 

Rinmaru: I think our soup is done... stiring the now thick soup. 

Scarlet: Hahahaha ya that sounds great have anything in mind 

Eugene: Yay that smells delicious taking two bowls down 

Lunar: Her fluffy tail draped around Romeo like a blanket 

Rinmaru: It does.. grabbing the tea from earlier. 

Aeris: There is a great Italian place down near the end. We get the walk plus the food. 

Romeo: Intertwining our fingers holding her hand in my sleep. 

Eugene: Puts soup in the bowl and takes it the the coffee table by the couch 

Scarlet: Ya sound great starts walking 

Aeris: Following along behind her realizing I'm watching the way the light catches on her hair. 

Rinmaru: Following behind sitting down turning the tv on. 

*ONE HOUR LATER* 

eugene: Head leaning on Rin's shoulder watching TV 

Scarlet: Eating some butter noodles next to Aeris you were right this is fucking good don't know why I never came here 

Rinmaru: Smiles are you tired it's getting pretty late. 

Aeris: It's one of the best places here I think. Smiles there is also this cool little comic shop right up the road. Then there is a arcade. Not sure if your into that kind of stuff. The stores have a good variety of clothes to. 

Scarlet: I've never been that much into gaming but today might be the day I start 

eugene: Ya I think I shoud head to bed *standing up and heading to his room* You think we should stay home tomorow, or you gunna be ok 

Rinmaru: Standing up taking a moment to get a feel on my body... One more day would probably be a good idea. There is only one bed. I can sleep out here on the couch. Need to finish cleaning up the kitchen before I crash anyway. 

Aeris: Gives a slight smile you dont have to... I mean shopping is probably more your thing right. 

Eugene: No you....can come with me besides theres no reson not to use the same bed. I'll probably be asleep by the time you get there, but ya you shouldn't sleep on the couch at your own house. 

Scarlet: Video games are your thing right besides I invited you soo it makes since ya know 

Aeris: Smiles softly okay sure. We can hit the arcade then. It's open really late. 

Rinmaru: Nods okay grab whatever clothes you want out of the drawers. We need to figure out how to get your stuff, or just go get you some stuff. Moving into the kitchen *kissing your cheek as I go by. Night. 

Eugene: Blushes and orange color were he kissed him ok good night Rin 

Scarlet: Cool links arms with Aeris walking down the plaza like two high school girls 

Aeris: A light blush spreads across my cheeks. Thinking about her... *thinking in my head I kind of want to hold her hand. I'm supposed to be her friend not want to hold her hand. 

Rinmaru: Heads into the kitchen putting away the left over soup and cleaning the few dishes. Turning out the lights making sure the door is locked. Then heading back to the bedroom.. Grabbing some pjs heading into my closet to change. Then crawling into bed. 

Scarlet: Ok here we are *unlinked her arm standing out side the arcade* 

Aeris: Well come on pulling her inside. To get tokens for the machines. 

30 MINUTES LATER 

Scarlet: Standing behind Aeris cheering her on a difficult level of one of the older games 

Aeris: Laughing hard as I just barely kill off the last monster... Getting the high score. Yay!!! That was awesome. Turning around hugging Scarlet. 

Rinmaru: Rolls over in my sleep snuggling Eugene in my arms 

Romeo: Wakes suddenly hearing my phone ringing. 

Scarlet: *a small blush appears on her checks* hugging her back Woooo !! Quick put your name in 

Eugene:*Stirs a littel in his sleep* 

Lunar: Some how dosen't wake up at the noise 

Aeris: Pulls back yea... Turning back around quickly putting in my name. Smiling at getting the high score. That was great I've never beat it before. 

Rinmaru: Pulls him closer snuggling 

Romeo: Gets up carefully laying an actual blanket over her. Heading down the hall to my phone. Answering it. Romeo here.. 

Res: We got a problem like big... Can you get to this address? I mean can you function? 

Romeo: Maybe the headache isn't as bad. Why what's going on? 

Res: They ransacked my place... I think they are after Eugene. They came here after they hit the library... Ro I think they found his address in my stuff. They are after Rin and Eu.. we have to get there before they do. 

Romeo: Fuck... You had Rin's address on his application.. Yea I'm on my way just txt it to me. Call Aeris. She is closer... She lives near him. Heading back down the hall hitting the door way in my hurry. Shit!! Grabbing my coat and boots. 

Lunar: *Wakes up* Huh w what's going on*getting up sensing urgency. 

Scarlet: Hey your getting a call points at her phone on the side of the machine 

Eugene: Hears a knock at the door wondering who would be visiting this late *taps Rin to wake him up 

Lunar: What happened *pulling a back hoodie over her shirt catching on that they need to go 

Rinmaru: Moves slightly eyes fluttering open.. What is it? Hearing the knock stiffens up... Putting a finger to my mouth for you to be quiet. *Whispers no one knows where I lives except Res. Get under the bed and don't make a sound. Getting off the bed heading down the hall. 

Romeo: The ring knows where Eugene is... Rin's apartment was comprised. They got into the library and Res apartment. We have to get to his house. Res is almost there, and is calling Aeris. 

Aeris: Hearing my phone.. Picking up as soon as I see Res name... Yea what's up. Really oh shit yea I'm not far from there. Scarlets with me though. No it's fine I'm on my way. 

Eugene: Follows his instructions putting his hands over his mouth to stifle his breathing 

Lunar: Oh my god *says putting her boots and swinging her backpack on. Your right we have to go 

Scarlet: What does he want at this time of night looking up at the clock that says 1:26 am 

Aeris: I have to get to Rin's apartment now... The ring broke into the library and Res's place. They know where Eugene is. We have to get there now... Looking over the address it's not far. Just past that bagle place. 

Romeo: Nods throwing open the front door waiting for her. There isnt time for the car. Take my hand... Reaching out for her after they close the door to the house. As big thick fur covered wings spread out from my back. 

Rinmaru: Gets to the door looking through the peep hole. Stepping back quickly... Seeing two big guys in black.. Stepping further back down the hall. Back into the bedroom. Please eugene whatever happens stay out of sight. Using my power to cloak the bed. As the front door starts being hit. 

Scarlet: What the hell *says runing down the street with Aeris. 

Lunar: Takes his hand gaping at his wings. Ok I just hope they haven't got to them yet *says shacking a little* 

Eugene: Nods frightfully I promise 

Romeo: Pulls you close lifting up into the air. Flying off in the direction. Of the address Res sent. I hope so too. 

Aeris: Coming around the corner seeing two big guys busting down the door... Shit they are breaking in. 

Res: Swerves around into two parking spots jumping out car still running. Catching the guys attention. 

Rinmaru: Coming down the hallway a few guys coming into the house having just used the bigger guys to get in... Body covered in blue scales claws forming instead of my hands an my tail swirling around my feet... How dare you enter a dragons home. 

Eugene: Watching in amazement from under the bed 

Scarlet: *Whispers look Res is distracting them. If he gets them away from the door we should sneak in. They probably have someone already in there. 

Lunar: Points down look there's the apartment, and there is a white van outside of it. Leave me outside I'll mess up the engine. So they dont get away. If they fight off everyone. 

Romeo: Nods landing near the van. Stay safe please. Heading toward the noise that Res is making. 

Res: Using dark magic to pull the two big guys off the stairs toward me. 

Aeris: There is our chance. Let's go... stopping mid way. 

Rinamur: Hands glowing a dark blue color blasting ice toward the people coming closer toward me. Watching as the ice throws them back out my destroyed front door. A dart catching my neck just before a hood comes over my head. 

Lunar: Nods runing over to the car lifting the hood, and takes a couple tools out of her bag. Making sure the van won't move when they start it. Runs to the side of the van seeing someone come out of the apartment. 

Scarlet: What's wrong looking over her shoulder unsure why she stopped 

Rosea: Takes the dart out of his neck pulling the hood over his head *you put up a good fight little boy hahaha 

Eugene: Wants to get up to attack Rosea, but remembers Rin's warning maybe the others will come. 

Aeris: Once the ice is gone I run up the stairs. 

Rinmaru: Before I lose consciousness. I use my ice one last time to freeze however grabbed me making sure to go for vital organs freezing whoever it is from the inside. So they wont notice until it's too late. Giving a final growl before I sink to the floor. 

Res: Takes down the two men following Aeris up and inside. . 

Romeo: Seeing them heading inside I run over to follow. 

Scarlet: Nods her head in agreement 

Rosea : Ah loses feeling in her arm almost collapses, but stumbles toward the window 

Lunar: Follows Romeo in the building after she finishes up on the car. 

Eugene: Takes the bag off Rin's head and moves towards the ice using fire to slowly melt it stay with me. 

Rinmaru: Smiles at eugene... I thought I told you to stay under the bed. Eyes falling closed. 

Res: Moving quickly across the room dropping down next to Eugene and Rin... Crap they got him with a dart.. Ro what the hell could they have used to knock a dragon out... 

Romeo: Moving to their side. Wolfsbane would work and it's just as deadly to dragons as werewolves. Pushing Rin's hair back. Poor kid just cant catch a break... Where did the woman that shot him go? 

Aeris: Moving past them to the window at the back... She made it down the fire escape... Rin hit her square in the chest with some kind of white light. 

Romeo: Looking over Eugene... Kid was able to keep you safe though it seems. 

Scarlet: Wolfsbane were have I heard that before theres a cure right Ro? 

Eugene: Tears streaming down his face. She hit him in the neck 

Lunar: I know were she keeps it *eyes go wide at the word wolfsbane 

Romeo: Yea the antidote isn't a big deal everyone calm down. He isnt going to die. I said it would knock him out. He isnt werewolf.. Smiles at the smell in the apartment. Eugene is there ginger around here. I can easily make some so no one has to freak out. Also need some lavender and poppy juice. Looking up at the kitchen.. He probably has that too. 

Res: Yes, was his heat sickness doing better? 

Aeris: Where are they going to stay? They cant stay here. The place is a mess. 

Rosea: Fucking god that bitch of a team one of them fucked up my car arrrrgh 

Lunar: Picks up the dart examining the liquid glowing an iridescent yellow* I dont think this is just wolfsbane. 

Scarlet: Umm what about the library 

Eugene: Rushes into the kitchen bringing back what Ro asked to get 

Romeo: Looking to lunar... becareful with that your part wolf love. What else do you think it would be? They know who he is.. It's possible they tweaked it to make it work better. Heating factors probably. Looking back at Res why did you ask about heating sickness? 

Res: Cause he is an ice dragon.. An he is sweating like Eugene was when they brought him back to the library. 

Aeris: Wait what... coming back over looking at the dart lunar is holding. Tongue flicking anxiously.. Fairy magic... 

Lunar: Fairy magic definitely but it's kind of *realizing exactly what's in it* Throws the dart to the other side of the room in fright then kneels next to Res over Rin. It is very important that we cure the wolfsbane quickly. 

Eugene: He was doing fine a hour ago, but he thought he should stay home the tomorow. Soo I guess I could say his heat sickness was ok? 

Romeo: Looking at her with concern in my eyes. What was in the dart? Grinding up the ginger, lavender, and poppy juice... Handing it to Res and Eugene. We need him to swallow that turning my attention to Lunar. Why do you look so scared? 

Res: They broke into the library that will be a no go until we get it cleared, and the wards Romeo put in place back up. Open his mouth eugene. 

Aeris: That's some bad fairy magic... You think Eugene's mom told his dad? About Rin I mean. Lunar's sister seemed to have went for Rin not Eugene. 

Lunar: T that stuff's a really old chemical that could kill him. If we don't clear this fast. Its E.M.P   
*remembering makeing this chemical when she was 14* It mixes with whatever its in, and becomes it's own creature like a living disease if its left in long enough. 

Eugene: I have a feeling this is what she ment by gift 

Romeo: Then what do you suggest. I can counter act the wolfsbane with what they are giving him.. Though I'm not sure how potent the dart was. 

Res: Dumps the substance romeo gave me into Rin's mouth. Starts rubbing his throat to help make him swallow. 

Rinmaru: Body starts swallowing whatever was put in my mouth. Jerks hands tightening up.. Ice trying to fight the heat coursing through my veins... Causing steam to start forming. 

Aeris: Picking up the dart why would they use this stuff. On him of all people. Rin said your mom must have approved does this mean your dad doesn't? 

Lunar: That's what I'm worried about it depends on how much of each ingredient they put in 

Scarlet: You have a point there. Why would he approve of his son being with a repeated target? 

Eugene: Looks concerned at Rin.* Why haven't they left looking up to see there car with 4 operatives standing around it 

Rosea: Arrrr when this heals I'm going to kick there asses. 

Operative: Hold on Rosea. Lorence is getting the footage from the out side of the apartment soo chill 

Res: Growls dark magic expanding around the house frying out any thing with tech not on our body's... the tv nearby popping smoke swirling up. Infecting anyone outside the house with my mind haze... Let them deal with that. Growling more pissed that they thought that we wouldnt have things in place to protect our own. I want them dead. 

Romeo: Calm down Res. We can deal with them later. This is what's important right now. 

Rosea & operative's: faints at the hazz 

Lunar: How long do you think they will be out? 

Scarlet: What should we do now we can't just stay here while they send more goons. 

Aeris: My apartment is empty... I mean they dont know where I live. Tilting my head is it okay to move him? 

Rinmaru: Form starts to change... human hands coming back eyes fluttering open sitting up with a start. Eugene!!! Looking around frantic. 

Romeo: Looking to Aeris... That would be a good idea. Its three blocks from here right. 

Aeris: Yea the building has a protection spell on it thanks to dad. No building was safe enough for his little girl 

Eugene: Bends down hugging Rin as his tears dry your alright thank god 

Lunar: Agreed * smiles seeing Eugene's reaction 

Scarlet: Ya and its pretty close to mine. Soo if Aeris can't get out you'll have someone who could see what's happening. 

Rinmaru: I... what happened? You promised to not leave the bed... 

Res: They darted you kid. Though you did something before you could take you. 

Romeo: smiling at them we need to go before things get rough here. Eugene go grab as much of Rins things that he might need. 

Rinmaru: I can get them... goes to get up the room spinning around me. 

Lunar: You shouldn't get up right now you could make it a lot worse 

Scarlet: Ya I'll help him 

Eugene: Nods goes into his room finding a suit case and puts clothes and any thing that he thinks can use later 

Rinmaru: There is a box in the bottom of the closet... it's made of wood please I cant leave it here. Looking up at them. I need it. Sitting back down. Putting my head in my hands

Romeo: We wont leave it Rin just relax. Lunar is right. I'm not even quite sure how your awake. 

Res: Looking up at Romeo.. wait what do you mean. That stuff you gave him was supposed to wake him up wasnt it? 

Romeo: No just to reverse the wolfsbane.. I'm not sure what it mixing with the E.M.P is going to do.. I wasnt expecting him to wake up. Not right away like that. 

Eugene: Um ya sure picks up the box and drags the suitcase out of the room 

Scarlet: Hey Res how long are they going to be out *points out the window* 

*FEW MINUTES LATER* 

Res: Shrugs... even when they wake they wont remember why they were here. Giving a dark grin. Getting up lifting Rin up into my arms... For a dragon you dont weigh a thing. 

Rinmaru: Whimpers softly my back hurts... 

Romeo: Moving closer your back... did you get hit? 

Rinmaru: No nothing hit me except the dart. 

Aeris: Is everyone ready to go? 

Lunar: Are you sure you could have hurt yourself when you fainted 

Eugene: Ya it looked like a bad fall 

Scarlet: Well shall we head out now even if they dont remember why there here. There going to remember all of you 

Romeo: We will look him over once we get to Aeris's. Everyone out Res's car is outside. Hurry. 

Res: Carrying Rin out quickly. Hitting the button to pop the truck for the bags. 

Aeris: Opening the door. For everyone to get in helping Eugene with the bags. 

Eugene: Thanks Aeris putting the suit case in the trunk. 

Lunar: Looks over at her unconscious sister on the ground eyes glow a dark blue. 

Scarlet: Looking at Ro. How did you get here? I dont see a car, and I've heard you live farther from here 

Romeo: Wings spreading back out... stretching shoulders rolling. Lunar are you riding in the car with them or coming with me? 

Res: Smiling my driving isnt that bad.. Getting behind the wheel after moving Rin into the backseat. 

Aeris: Didnt I tell you he is a Gryffin? Shutting the truck waiting to get in the car with Eugene. 

Scarlet: blinks rapidly* No, you didn't suprised that she was more impressed than when she would usually feel disgusted. 

Lunar: Oh I I'll come with you blue light snaps out 

Eugene: Gets in the back seat of the car. 

Rinmaru: Pulls Eugene closer.. I'm cold.. Ironic coming from a ice dragon. 

Res: Looking back what did he say? Looking at Eugene. 

Aeris: Worry crossing my face.. Ro we need to go now.. Res drive pulling Scarlet in the car shutting the door. 

Romeo: Not liking Aeris command. Wraps my arms around Lunar taking off toward Aeris apartment. Watching the car pull out onto the road in a hurry. 

Eugene: I don't know what did you say 

Scarlet: Looks at her confused about her sudden uburped change of mood 

Lunar: Looks down at the top of the plaza holding Ro a littel tighter cause of the height t t t this is a nice view. 

Rinmaru: I'm cold. Curling against Eugene. 

Aeris: That sounds like blood poisoning.. we need a healer. 

Res: I know who to call putting my foot down speeding up. 

Romeo: Notices Res change in speed. Something is wrong.. Changing my hold on Lunar giving her more support. 

Scarlet: Blood poisoning, what gives you that idea? 

Lunar: I dont know makes a small window showing them inside the car 

Eugene: You know a healer? 

Res: You meet a lot of people in my line of work. 

Aeris: Rin's an ice dragon... They don't feel cold... Not without force. The dart that the hit him with had a fairy type stuff in it a chemical made by fairies. Its affecting his blood. Probably running a fever, by now. Looking him over.. 

Romeo: Can you tell what's going on?   
*Unable to hear over the wind 

Lunar: I think that something happend to Rin because of the dart now they need to find a healer 

Eugene.... 

Scarlet: How long is the drive to this guy? 

Rinmaru: Nuzzles closer... whispering softly hold me please. Head falling back a little. 

Res: We are still going to Aeris apartment. He will come to us dont worry. All I need is a mirror. An we will be fine. Keep him talking. Sliding around a corner of a sharp turn near her building. 

*15 MINUTES LATER* 

Res: hoping out get the door open we need to get inside. 

Aeris: Its unlocked moves my hand the door opening. 

Rinmaru: Babbling like I've lost it 

Romeo: Landing near the car... How bad is it? 

Scarlet: Whaa how did you know? 

Eugene: Puts one of Rin's arm over his shoulder trying to carry him inside. 

Lunar: Letting go of Ro when they land. 

Romeo: Not important right now... Moving to help Eugene... It's going to be okay. Res have you already started? 

Res: Looking up blood running down the corner of my mouth... nods heading inside. To find a mirror.. 

Aeris: The bathroom behind the door. Knowing what he is going to look for. Moving to the trunk... 

Res: Writing fae marks across the mirror speaking in Celtic. 

Lunar: Watches Res wondering what kind of healer he needs? 

Eugene: Thanks Ro hes been talking nonsense since you left. 

Scarlet: Follows Aeris inside the apartment 

Aeris: Sitting everything that was in the trunk on the floor by the door. Sorry I dont stay here much. So furniture is sparse. I'll message dad later, and he will send everything we need. Just lay Rin on the couch. 

Romeo: Realizing she is not kidding the apartment is empty minus the couch. 

Rinmaru: Eyes focusing on Eugene for a moment. I love you... then back to babbling.. 

Res: Coming around the corner from the bathroom holding a cut across my arm. With a small person behind me wearing a black cloak with a hood. 

Yulus: Moves around Romeo, and Eugene to Rin's side. Placing two fingers over his pulse point. 

Lunar: Huh looks at the little man tilting her head in confusion. 

Scarlet: What in the?? 

Eugene: Looks down at him sadly as he returned to babbling 

Res: You can fix him right... You got your price. Save him 

Yulus: Nods pulling a small bag from under the cloak. Sitting down near Rin on the floor. Pulling a few viles of amber liquid from inside. Starts mixing a few different colors. Then holds it to Rin's lips... Watching as his body begins to glow. 

Rinmaru: Hisses at the sensation that spreads over me... Going still eyes closing breathing slowing as I fall asleep. 

Yulus: Gets back up hands glowing bright magenta moving over his body slowly. 

Romeo: Moving towards Res. Making him sit down. Taring a strip off my shirt to tightly bind up his arm. You should have let someone else give the price. 

Lunar: Pays very close attention to the liquid trying to learn something 

Scarlet: Walks over beside Aeris. 

Eugene: Price ?? 

Res: Celts always have a price.. Some are physical things others not so much. Hisses as Ro tightens the binding to tight. This particular price is harder to just give. So no it's fine that I did it, and not someone else. You did it for me before Ro I can do it now. 

Yulus: Moves back giving a slight bow then heads back to the bathroom and through the mirror which he came

Romeo: Looks like he has bide us good bye. Looking back to Rin who is relaxed and sleeping peacefully. How does he feel Eugene? 

Eugene: He seems ok right now. I guess will have to wait untill he wakes up. 

Lunar: What was the price? 

Res: Me... well a part of me, and blood. 

Romeo: He cut a off a piece of his skin. Frowns it varies depends on how the celt is feeling. Also the persons species tends to have something to do with it. 

*THE NEXT DAY* 

Aeris: Standing in the kitchen opening carry out boxes. Having ordered breakfast for everyone. . 

Res: Sitting in the floor holding a cup of coffee. 

Rinmaru: Eyes flutter open... Where am I? 

Scarlet: Sitting on the handle of the couch 

Eugene: Right next to Rin felling happy when he wakes up. 

Lunar: Sitting next to Ro reading a book that Res had in his car about alternative medicine. 

Eugene: Were at Aeris's place.. Sorry you kinda lost it in the car, and we had this sort of medic come in and fix you heh. 

Rinmaru: Nodding to Eugene's words... You guys did all that for me? Thinking back to everything I've been saying.. blushing bright red... muttering to myself. . . Looking up at Eugene softly.. I I I told you.. I told you I loved you. 

Res: You sure did kid. I think you were saying some other stuff... You been bit by the love bug for sure... 

Aeris: Hahaha love bug lord I haven't heard that since I was a little kid. 

Romeo: Head slipping to Lunar's shoulder realizing that everything is catching up to me. My head starting to thump with my heart beat. 

Eugene: *Blushes orange at all this sudden attention* Heh heh heh the feelings neutral. 

Scarlet: Smirks* Well at least one thing you said wasn't udder nonsense 

Lunar: Looks up at Ro are you ok? *noticing the beating of his heart throw his head* 

Rinmaru: I don't remember much, but I know I said that... Sorry to have caused you all so much trouble, but thank you. I'm feeling a lot better. 

Res: Smiling you kept Eugene safe. So I guess that is what counts here. Almost got yourself killed though. We think Eugene's father found out, and this was his way of saying he didn't approve. They weren't even looking for Eugene just went after you. 

Romeo: Breathing elevated closing my eyes. No not really. 

Eugene: He heh, I'm not sure how were going to keep them from finding us. 

Lunar: Puts one arm around Romeo's shoulder trying to comfort him. 

Scarlet: Hmm well I'll probably head out in a bit. Looks at Aeris if you want we can go back to the arcade sometime today if you want to get out. 

Aeris: Looking up uh okay that sounds good scarlet thanks. Looking between Rin and Eugene. If you dont mind sharing a room with each other. You can stay here. Dad put a special spell over the place. You would be safe here. I dont stay here much so the place is empty. As you can already see. 

Rinmaru: Wait really are you sure? 

Res: Watching everything sipping my coffee.. 

Romeo: If I start doing anything I shouldn't lock me in a closet or something. It means I've blacked out. *whimpering softly. Putting pressure on the back of my head where its leaning against the wall. 

Scarlet: Looks over at Eugene and Rin. Just dont set it on fire of turn it into a freezer 

Eugene: Heh we won't try to *giggles a little 

Lunar: Pat's him on the shoulder trying to help him feel better* You think that will work 

Rinmaru: We've only been together a day... Get your head out of the gutter. 

Res: A grin forms across my face. 

Aeris: I mean whatever happens in that bedroom stays in there. I mean it just keep the private stuff well just that private. 

Romeo: Shrugs it depends. When I black out I'm not me. 

Scarlet: Laughing at them 

Eugene: Smiles feeling calm for the first time since yesterday. 2 days actually 

Lunar: Looks at him sadly you think we should head back? 

Romeo: Trying to slow my breathing. I want to, but I cant fly like this. Keeping my eyes closed. Turning my head into Lunar"s neck. 

Res: Glancing over toward Ro and Lunar... You two need a ride? Concern seeing Ro's clear discomfort. 

Rinmaru: Giving Eugene's hand a gentle squeeze. 

Lunar: Ya would you mind giving us one * looks to Res hopefully * 

Eugene: Umm what's wrong with him looks to Res then Romeo 

Res: He gets headaches from time to time. I'd sent him home yesterday, but I had to interrupt his rest. 

Romeo: It wasnt a big deal. You guys needed our help. I've got plenty of time to sleep. 

Rinmaru: You get them when you don't sleep huh? 

Romeo: Yes, or over working myself.  
I've been doing both unfortunately. 

Lunar: All the more reason *stands up putting one of Ro's arms over her shoulder so he can walk. 

Eugene: That makes since I've actually never seen you sleep or relax *holds Rin's hand 

Romeo: Gives a mumbled reply. 

Rinmaru: He going to be okay? Intertwining my fingers with Eugene's. 

Res: If he gets home and actually sleeps. Hoping up dropping my cup carefully into the sink. You got him Lunar or need me to help him. 

Aeris: Just be careful. He looks like he might get motion sick in the car. 

Lunar: I got it *slightly shaking walking out the door* 

Eugene: Smiles* Be safe you three 

Scarlet: Ya what he said


	8. Chapter 7

Res: Watching her carefully moving ahead opening up the doors. How does he feel to you? He isnt shaking is he? Would rather he doesnt black out in the car. 

Rinmaru: Sighing softly I really was able to keep you safe. I was so scared that they got you. 

Romoe: Trying to not lean on Lunar but failing. Breathing deeply so I dont shake. 

Lunar: Hes not shaking, but it would be best if we get there quickly 

Eugene: We keep each other safe now 

*30 MINUTES LATER* 

Eugene: Eating the breakfast that Aeris got them on the couch watching something on his phone 

Res: Pulling up in front of the building. We got lucking he only almost threw up in my car. Need help getting him inside? Looking back at them... 

Romeo: Leaning forward head between my knees. 

Rinmaru: Sitting in front of the couch leaning back against Eugene's leg. Reading some comics from Aeris's collection. 

Aeris: Coming around the corner. I've called dad. He is sending over a shipment of furniture. I told him just to pick some stuff. So it will be here in a few. You guys dont mind a queen bed right? 

Lunar: That wold be nice Res *nudges Ro slightly to let him know they are home. 

Eugene: That's nice of him Aeris from the way you talk about him I'd guess he was some kind of heartless shell 

Scarlet: *At home 

Romeo: Moves slightly to let her know I'm awake... opening my door. Turning around but not getting out. 

Res: Hopping out coming to Ro's door. You going to throw up this time, or are you good to get out? 

Romeo: Shakes my head I'm okay. Just dizzy. 

Res: Nods moving to carefully help Ro out of the car. Smiling at Lunar I got him you go on inside. 

Aeris: He is a heartless shell.. He just uses his money to cover up the affection he doesnt give. 

Lunar: Ok puts her key in the door leaving it open running down the hall to open the door to Ro's room 

Eugene: That makes since does he really care about the ring, or does his side of the mafia focus more on revising and trading 

Res: Almost having to carry Romeo into the house. Smiling seeing what she had done. Pushing the door to with my foot. Hey Lunar turn on his music. Giving up on him walking lifting him up bridal style. Walking into room. 

Aeris: He deals with the more business side. Stocks, bonds, and things along those lines. 

Lunar: If course *walks over to the CD player starting whatever disc was in there* 

Eugene: Well at least were here to deal with the ring heh 

Aeris: Yeah it's what I'll be taking over for him. The ring an any other groups that come up. 

Res: Laying him down on the bed pulling off his boots. Watching him pull his knees up putting his head against them. Your meds in the same place? 

Romeo: Yeah. They havent been working though. 

Res: Looking back at Lunar. Just keep an eye on him. If he gets too bad just call me. He needs to sleep though. 

Lunar: Got it is there any thing else I can do to help him *says worriedly* 

Eugene: Are you still going to work with us when you take over? 

Aeris: That's why Res picked them. I guess your apart of it now. I dont work alone. Res was helping me find a team. For when I do take over. 

Res: Not sure there girly.. He never let's me close when he is like this. Did he let you help last night. He sounded like he had been asleep when he answered the phone... How did you get him to sleep? 

Lunar: Umm well....I uhh.... There's some melatonin in the cabinet I'm sure that help somehow *blush spreading throw her checks and nose* 

Eugene: We're all happy to work with you just so you know 

Aeris: Smiles that's good to hear. We already got the trust so that's a plus. I'm happy to have you guys too. 

Res: Haha... alright. You can keep your secrets just take care of him. Gets up patting lunars shoulder. Call if ya need anything. Heading outside. 

Romeo: Glances up at her. You alright? 

Lunar:*waves Res out* I'm fine you should really sleep before you black out. Is there anything I can get you to help like... Some water, tea, or meds 

Romeo: Dont want anything, but you. . . If that's okay, I mean. 

Lunar:*Tilts her head to the side* What do you mean? 

Romeo: Stay in here with me... Sleep in here, please. I slept before when you were rubbing my head. I dont think I've feel asleep that fast in months. 

Lunar : Smiles softly and agrees hugging him behind using her tail as a pillow* 

Eugene: Tired looking over to Rin 

Rinmaru: Looking up from my book. Taking in Eugene's appearance. Are you okay? Your looking a little pale there. Rubbing his hand. 

Romeo: Rolling over in her arms. My arm going under her head. Holding her close. Head resting against her forehead. 

Eugene: No just a littel faint. We only got like a half an hour of sleep 

Lunar: Drifting into a light sleep 

Rinmaru: Yea that's true... I'm sorry about all that. I should have thought about better spells to keep you safe. Getting up that furniture got here hours ago. Let's go check out the bed... you need some sleep. Dont need you to end up coming down with anything. 

Romeo: Relaxes slowly drifting off. 

Eugene: N no need to apologize it was no ones fault 

Rinmaru: Smiles at you sweetly. Relax dont stress. Standing up from the floor. Pulling you up. Just promise no hiding if your not feeling well. Okay. Pulling you down the hall toward the bedroom. Did Aeris leave? 

Eugene: Um not sure were she went 

Rinmaru: Giggles okay I'll give you a massage to help you sleep. 

*NEXT MORNING* 

Aeris: Coming in the front door. With a bloody lip, and a few bruises. Sinking into a chair at the new table. 

Romeo: In a deep sleep holding Lunar loosely. 

Lunar: Wakes up not wanting him to stop sleeping turns into smoke heading to the kitchen making some toast 

Eugene: In a deep sleep next to Rin 

Scarlet: Sitting outside texting a friend 

Rinmaru: Rubbing my eyes hearing something moving around in the front room. Gets up slowly walking down the hall... Hello? 

Aeris: Sorry did I wake you? 

Rinmaru: No... I was dreaming, hey what happened to you? 

Eugene: Wakes up looking over the top of the couch ya what happened 

Lunar: Finishes making two slices of toast putting one on Ro's beside table, and sitting at the foot of his bed eating her own slice 

Romeo: Sluggishly rolls over. Your up early... Eyes still closed. 

Rinmaru: Tilts my head how did you get on the couch? Didnt you sleep in the bed with me? 

Aeris: Just a fight I'm good. 

Lunar: N n no umm uh this is all a dream waves her hand in a swaying motion 

Eugene: Guess I'm just sneaky heh 

Scarlet: Text Aeris's phone you mind if I come over, and see how everyone's doing 

Aeris: Looks down at my phone. Texting back a sure to Scarlet. . Moving into the kitchen pulling a bag of frozen peas out holding it to my face. 

Romeo: Eyes fluttering open your even more beautiful in the morning. 

Rinmaru: Grins I guess you are. Looking at Aeris so that's all we get you got into a fight 

Eugene: A fight ...with who? 

lunar: Smiles a little embarrassed* Your still tired your talking nonsense *says taking the last bite of toast pointing at the one on his bedside table. 

Scarlet: Smiles wondering why she wants to see Aeris a lot lately walking across the plaza to her apartment 

Rosea: Sitting in her van pissed* You couldn't even get the damn security footage for the outside am I the only one here who's not a complete idiot? 

Lorence: Rosea calm your shit. I told you. It was fried when we got there 

Rosea : What about my damn car!! 

Jake: Not done yet whatever those brats did to the van. I can't get it to start. 

Aeris: Just some stupid idiot. It's all good. He looked a lot worse than I do. Smiles hissing just a little at the cold on my face. How did you to sleep? 

Romeo: Thanks I'm not really hungry, but toast I think I can handle. Your really too perfect. Sitting up taking the toast off the table. An I would never talk nonsense to someone so pretty. 

Eugene: Umm pretty good. Have you slept at all or just that? 

Lunar: Blood rushing to her checks* Thanks *turns around and sits criss cross her head in her hands watching him* You feeling better 

Scarlet: Knocks on the door 

Eugene: Who's that? 

Aeris: Scarlet asked to come over... walking to the door. Pulling it open. Morning. An to answer your questions Eu no I havent slept.. I'm good though. 

Romeo: Yea thanks to you. Still not back to 100% but that's to be expected. I hadnt slept in about 2-3 days. Maybe longer. I tend to forget when the days start to run together. 

Eugene: Oh *waves to scarlet* 

Scarlet: Morning Aeris *looks over her shoulder and waves to the others* 

Lunar: Tell me about it says giggling 

*Door bell rings 

Lunar: Huh who could be here this early in the morning *gets off the edge of the bed to go check who's here 

Romeo: Gets up too. My head still slightly reeling. Moving to the wall putting my hand out for support. Just be careful. 

Rinmaru: How was your night after you left. Aeris apparently went out and got into a fight. 

Aeris: It didn't happen intentionally. 

Scarlet: Pretty normal except I met my neighbors drug dealer 

Eugene: Well that's a little unnerving 

Lunar: Its probably one of the others or something *skips over to the door to find what seems to be a yellow fairy of some kind* 

Fairy: Hellow my name is Winston I'm a messenger fairy *looking her up and down* I'm here from the fairy kingdom I was sent to give this massage to a library to find it in disarray, and then I went to an apartment to find it all so deserted and your the last address on the list   
Winston: *Takes out a letter out of his pocket reading* Ehem dear to who it may concern to my son Eugene Hillis choice. I am inviting him and a: Mr R fox, R Highwind, R Striff, Ms A Victoria, S kits, and Umm theres no last name just an L to a galla attendance is mandatory. You must dress formally *gives Lunar the letter 

Romeo: Frowns you mean that letter is from Harriosn... no way Fiona would pull this after saying she would send a gift. This could be a trap.. They just tried to kill Rin. 

Rinmaru: Always fun meeting dealers. Even more so when they think you are their client. They normally have sex with. 

Aeris: Shrugs dropping the peas in the sink. I'll cook those later walking down the hall be right back. 

Winston: Then why would she make me give this out to the whole royal family? I assure you this is a sort of ride of passage for all of you to meet the family, and make sure that. The Highwind is loyal and trust worthy 

Romeo: Then its really from Fiona. Alright I had to make sure. Her ex husband tried to kill Eugene's fiance. We will be there. 

Winston: I would suggest that. Seeing as if you dont show up. She's gunna get the hole army on you. Make sure you come in formal attire. Theres some plan tickets in the letter, and the date of the galla eyes snap back to Lunar is a stiff motion 

Lunar: Um is there a problem 

Romeo: Pulling Lunar to me. Yes, is there a problem growling lowly. 

Winston: No... I assume you are the L on the list and I wonder why theres no last name *turns around avoiding Romeos eyes. See you make sure you show that to the rest of your little club 

Scarlet: You ok Aeris seeing the bruises on her cheek 

Aeris: Smiles yes like boys told you I got into a fight. No big deal. Rubbing at my lip. I just got a few bruises and a busted lip no big deal. Coming back into the room with a big box. Here are some clothes you can have Eugene. No need in you wearing only Rin's clothes. 

Romeo: They will be told and we will be there. Closing the door. Leaning against it. Realize I'm trembling. Sorry about that. I dont trust other people around you it seems. 

Scarlet: Makes since for you. *leaning slightly on the side of the couch* You guys got any plans for the day 

Lunar: Comes up next to him in a fox like motion* Heh no it's fine, but I guess we will have to leave the apartment some time today heh. Well in a few you wanna head over to Aeris's, and see what they think about the news... I've never been on a plan before examines a ticket smiling. If you think you need to stay here, and sleep I can go by my self. 

Romeo: Let me take my meds, and we can head out. I'm fine. Dont worry, I've had a good nights sleep. Just moved to quick. I didn't like the way he looked at you. 

Aeris: I'm not that bad. Frowns sitting down on the floor. *With a slight pout. 

Rinmaru: I didnt mind him wearing my clothes. 

Lunar: Looks at him with a face that basically says "are you jealous" but brushes it off heading towards the cabinet. Grabbing his med, and hands them to him. Well I'll go get my shoes. Do you want to walk there it will be good to get some fresh air 

Scarlet: Oh I'm sorry I hurt your fragile ego *says jokingly sitting next to her wraping her arms around her in mock sympathy to cheer her up 

Eugene: Thx Aeris no offence Rin but these look closer to my size 

Rinmaru: Nods yeah yeah... I told you we would go get you some clothes. Aeris just beat me to it. Smiles you get clothes more your size, so now I can see you show off those curves of yours... 

Aeris: Giggles, well i guess i know what you to got up too last night. 

Romeo: A walk sounds good. 

Eugene: Laughing at his bold statement and Aeris interpretation *ya then all of you will realize I'm not 18 years old any more* jokes 

Scarlet: Hahhaha wow you guys couldn't bother to wash the blankets how inconsiderate. *let's go of Aeris feeling happy in this setting* 

Lunar: I'm glad you agree kissing him on the cheek besides *eyes glow a magenta* Don't wory about that guy you know I love ya. *skips to the door waiting for him to take his meds 

Rinmaru: Blushing we didnt... I mean not yet anyway. He was tired I gave him a massage. Is that really so horrible. 

Aeris: Also blushing... I'm sorry didnt mean to. I even told you what happens in your room stays in your room. That was so rude of me. Though a funny thought did just cross my mind. We told Eugene's mom that Rin's pregnant. So that means Eugene your the top... *hands covering my face blush spreading up to my ears. 

Romeo: Coming around the corner from the hallway boots and coat already on. Drinking a bottle of water. Setting it on the small table in the hall. Walking up to Lunar. I love you too. Kissing her gently on the lips before slipping out the door. 

Eugene: HEY!!! *says throw laughter* 

Scarlet: hahhaha *thinks Aeris looks really cute when she blushes* 

Lunar: Follows his out the door, and down the street in the direction of Aeris's house hehhe 

Rinmaru: Blushing darkly trying to hide my face. 

Aeris: I'm sorry I couldn't help it. The thought just kind of ran through my head. 

Romeo: Following her at a much slower pace. Not wanting to push myself to much. Holding the letter before putting it into my coat pocket. 

Eugene: *Pats him on the back trying to help him get himself together* I... 

Scarlet: dont wory it's a joking atmosphere right *enjoys the laid back relaxed mood.* Were did Res stay last night asks calmly? 

Lunar: Soo I guess were going to Seattle? Hopefully we can check it out a little more before that event. These tickets are for 2 days from now, and I haven't checked the date on the letter yet 

Romeo: Glances up I didn't either. If the tickets are two days from now. I would bet the date is for this saturday. It would give us time to get to Seattle. An get the proper attire if needed. I dont think Rin has the needed clothes. We will need to get you something as well. Not sure on Eugene. 

Aeris: Yea joking let's go with that. An I'm not sure. He took Ro and Lunar home, but he didn't come back here. 

Rinmaur: Relaxing into Eugene's touch. Sighing softly. So what if I was a bottom.. It's not a big deal some times the person is the last person you would expect. 

Lunar: I would think that Eugene would of had some at his old house... Knowing the ring they've ran sacked the place by now. *sees the house across the street* This is her house right? 

Scarlet: Nope not at all. Well I hope he found somewhere to sleep. 

Eugene: Softly punches him in the shoulder* hehehe 

Rinmaru: Mumbles an apology... *rubbing my arm. Picking up the comic book from last night. 

Romeo: Nods moving over toward Aeris's door knocking. 

Aeris: Stiffens a little looking at the door. Huh... wasnt expecting anyone else. Moving to the door checking it before pulling the door open. What's wrong... 

Eugene: Aww I didn't mean it *shakes his head* 

Lunar: Ya we got a "lovely message from Fiona" 

Scarlet: *Looks over to the door eh. What are you two doing here at this time? 

Romeo: Because we need to be getting ready for a trip to Seattle. Fiona has sent a summons. Apparently she is holding a galla in honor of your marriage. Let's hope she isnt planning to marry you herself. You know how fairies are about babies and wedlock. 

Rinmaur: Looking up with a really worried expression... She can do that? *looking a little green. 

Aeris: Oh hell no I'm not going to something like that. It just screams trap 

Lunar: It's not exactly something that screams trust, but the fairy that gave use this letter told us about the conscious of not going... Theres a signature if that makes you feel better 

Eugene: Alas I knew she would do something like this, but I guess it means she actually wants to know you guys. To see if she can trust you, but we should take some safety precautions 

Aeris: Well we will already have Res, Romeo, and lunar. Then Rin is a dragon... I mean why do you think the fae started killing them to begin with. Fairy magic doesn't always work correctly on them. Let's just hope things go okay. We can bring other stuff with us I'm sure. Giving a wicked smile. Fine we go. 

Romeo: Looking around the room where is Res? Didnt he come back here? 

Rinmaur: No he didn't come back was he supposed too? 

Lunar: Ya were is he? He should know about this too 

Eugene: Umm did he have his phone on him when he dropped you guys off? 

Scarlet: But how does she expect us to get there? 

Romeo: As far as I know he had his phone. An we know he didn't go to the library or home. Those were the other two addresses this letter was sent to. Rubbing my temples and carding my fingers through my hair pulling it over my shoulder. Damn now isn't the time for him to disappear. There are tickets for each of us first class to Seattle In two days. 

Rinmaru: Really she sent us plane tickets. Looking back at Eugene... starting to really worry. 

Aeris: This thing says formal wear... Looking over Rin... We will have to go shopping. Frowns 

Lunar: Hm dials his number in the make shift phone he had first given her. 

Eugene: That's strange she must actually want us to come. I would expect her to set up some wear for us all to meet, and give us no way to get there so she could be mad 

Scarlet: I can help there, but I suggest we wait until we get to Seattle first. Looking over Aeris shoulder reading the letter 

Aeris: Nods yea that way nothing gets damaged on the way. I hate flying though. Never liked being in a big metal bird. 

Res: Picking up on the third ring. Yeah? 

Rinmaru: I guess. Pulling my knees up against my chest. 

Lunar: Hands the phone to Ro hoping he's better at talking to people. 

Eugene: Eh I think flying is fun, but I could see how a snake wouldn't like a metal bird. 

Scarlet: I've been on a plan a few times, and I realize I just don't like heights. It's a necessary evil to get to places 

Aeris: I'd rather walk or not go at all. 

Romeo: Takes the phone Res where are you? Something has come up that you should be informed of. 

Res: Dont worry where I am. Just tell me over the phone. Giving a soft sniff. Running a hand through my hair. I'm fine that's all you need to know. Sitting up in the bed throwing the cover across the guy next to me. 

Romeo: Fine. We have been summoned to a gala in Seattle by Fiona. She has requested our whole group be present. We leave in two days. Just don't show up to the airport unless you are ready and prepared to go. Hanging up, handing the phone back. 

Rinmaru: Looking at Ro's face... Is he okay? 

Eugene: Nods in agreement with Rin's question 

Scarlet: That's kinda weird people don't just go missing off the face of the earth... At least we know the ring hasn't got him 

Lunar: That's at least good... 

Romeo: He says he is fine. He knows about the gala. He will meet us at the airport in two days... 

Rinmaru: He wouldn't say where he was. 

Res: Turning my head gently pushing Lorence's hair out of his face... Damn I really fucked up this time. Cant believe your the Rings tech operative... I shouldnt have done this, but damn you were a good lay... 

Lunar: It's a little suspicious... We can't be distrusting our own team... Right? 

Eugene: He probably is some were that's a little sentimental to him. That makes more since about why he didn't want us to know. 

Res: Getting up heading across to the bathroom. Getting in the shower. A few minutes later dressed and in the kitchen of the all to familure apartment. I need to quit ending up here... Rubbing my head starting the coffee pot. 

Rinmaru: He wouldn't be doing something bad would he... Like drugs or something? 

Romeo: No that's not like him... He is fine that's all that matters. We can call him to check in closer to time to leave. 

A 2 HOURS LATER 

Scarlet: Telling a story from a couple months ago as good back round noise for a light hearted mood 

Lunar: Sitting next to Scarlet with Aeris on the other side listening intently to her story. 

Eugene: Eating some left over breakfast from yesterday using Scarlets story as background noise and not actually paying attention 

Rinmaru: Curled up in a corner of the room head back against the wall sleeping. 

Aeris: Looks up watching Rin then looking back at Eugene... getting up heading over to him. Did you to have a fight or something. He has been avoiding you since Ro and Lunar got here.. 

Romeo: In the kitchen making some phone calls trying to stay quiet. 

Res: Grabbing my bag kissing the still sleeping man on the head. Leaving him a note of I'll call you. Heading out the door. 

Eugene: I dont know. Maybe it was our jokes, or it was the letter. An he is worred about his first impression that he made on Fiona 

Scarlet: Still rambling on 

Lunar: Slowly losing interest letting her eyes wander around the almost empty room minus the people 

Aeris: I guess I'm just not used to a dragon just sleeping like that. He seemed stressed. You think the lie I told is getting to him... I mean I wish I had more time to think it through... When he threw up it just came to mind. I didn't mean to cause all this trouble for you two. 

Romeo: Finished with my calls gets up moving to the door. I'll be back in a little while. Order some food on me, leaves my card by Aeris phone. I shouldn't be more than an hour. If I'm not back by then call Res back. 

Eugene: I'm sure it will all come together in the end, and finally be able to get away from the ring, from the fairy kingdom, from all of it... That includes you to Aeris even tho you'll have to take over the mafia. Doesn't mean it's all gunna be sallery and paper work. You still have all of us: me, Rin, Ro, Res, Lunar, and even Scarlet seems found of you. 

Lunar: Looks up huh where are you going? 

Romeo: Nothing to important stay here okay. Giving her a faint smile. Just something I need to take care of, before it goes any further. 

Rinmaru: Shoots up... Eyes wide, looking around in a panic. 

Aeris: Jumps at Rin's sudden movement... Shit that scared me. Looking back to eugene, I'm thankful to have you guys too. Just not sure I'll ever get away from all of this. Its part of being what we are. 

Lunar: Ok I trust you giving him a shadow of a smile 

Eugene: You will; trust me. Now go hang out with your friends relax a little. Maybe you'll like Scarlet's boring story. *says walking over to Rin getting on his knees* You ok.... worried about the gala? 

Rinmaru: Nods eyes glancing up at him slightly then back to my hands. Just a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen. Just had the weirdest dream. 

Aeris: Nods heading back to the couch with Lunar and Scarlet. 

Romeo: Heads out wings spreading taking off into the air. 

Eugene: I'm sure everything will be fine. What was the dream about? 

Scarlet: So then I left saying my standers are to high. I'm just looking for a guy I can relate with and shares hobbies. 

Lunar: Still into the conversation* Heh that's funny you still think your straight. *quickly covers her mouth with her hand realizing she said that out loud* 

Aeris: Stops before I get to the couch... In the end heading to the kitchen... To flustered to actually stop after hearing what Lunar said... Digging in the fridge pulling out a soda. 

Rinmaru: Uhm.. Well it was just really weird... We got to the gala, and your mom had the whole thing decorated in celebration of the baby... We tell her about losing it, and she goes nuts... Tried to kill me and takes you away. Forces you to marry that girl right there in front of everyone... *Whimpers 

Eugene: Well that will never happen. We will take percations to make sure. If she trys anything will be ready. 

Scarlet: Hey ! Takes of her shoe, and hits lunar with it in mock fury. You shouldn't assume things like that. *says through a fit of laughter feeling like they had truly put the past behind them. 

Lunar: Ouch I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it *says even tho she believed it just didnt mean to say it out loud* ..ouch *laughing it didn't exactly hurt but it wasn't nice either 

Rinmaru: I mean I know we will. I guess it's just nerves. I've never even thought a mate would be something in my future. Meeting you was like the greatest thing. Losing that scares the crap out of me. 

Aeris: Sees romeo's card.. What did he say to do with this? 

Eugene: Smiles I feel the same way just try to calm down. This is her way of testing to make sure your, trust worthy. Soo just be yourself 

Lunar: Haha I'm sorry I'm sorry hahaha 

Scarlet: There *puts the show down* Now you know not to make assumptions haha. 

Lunar: *thinking* but it's true tho 

Aeris: Standing in the kitchen trying to figure out why hearing scarlet say that kind of has me upset... We should order some food.. remembering that's why Ro left the card. 

Rinmaru: Sighs I'm trying. An I guess I'll do my best to do just that when we get there. I dont really like formal wear though. Tuxedos make me uncomfortable. 

Eugene: Tell me about it, but she loves shit like that soo just bear with me. 

Lunar: Looks over the back of the couch at Aeris smiling brightly 

Scarlet: Turns around as well that sounds like a good idea you boys have any thing in mind for lunch/dinner 

Rinmaru: Nods at Eugene.. Dont worry I will. Kissing him softly before looking to Scarlet. Doesnt really matter. I'll eat anything just no scallops I'm allergic. 

Aeris: Your allergic to scallops... Does that mean you cant have lobster or shrimp either? 

Rinmaru: Just nods. Turning back to Eugene can I lay my head in your lap for a bit. 

Eugene: Ya sure plays with some of his hair 

Lunar: I don't have a preference why dont you two decide 

Scarlet: *sure ok waveing for Aeris to come sit next to them* So no scallops any ideas Aeris. 

Aeris: Comes closer leaning against the couch. Well there is pizza, Chinese, and a Mexican place that are all with in the delivery radius. 

Rinmaru: Cuddles closer. I'm actually not really hungry. Closing my eyes. 

Aeris: Dude have you ate anything today though? Should we get you something for later? Ro too? 

Scarlet: Hmm when in doubt go with pizza that's my vote 

Lunar: What's pizza? 

Eugene: She's right. You'll probably be hungry by the time it gets here any way. 

Aeris: Wait what do you mean what's pizza... It's the poor person go to food. Its official we are ordering pizza any picks for toppings? 

Rinmaru: Nods okay. That's fine your right I will probably be hungry... I hope. 

Lunar: *looks down* Never heard of it 

Scarlet : Haha 

Aeris: Well don't worry you will soon. Grabbing the phone. Cheese and extra pepperoni sound good. 

Eugene: Wonder were Ro went he's gunna miss out 

Lunar: Smiling cheerfully leaning on the handle of the couch 

Scarlet: Your reaction to that was priceless 

Rinmaru: It hasn't been an hour yet has it? He said if he wasn't back in an hour to call Res. 

Aeris: Talking away quietly on the phone ordering their food. 

Eugene: I think it's been like 30 minuts. I'm just wondering what he had to do, but its non of my business 

Rinmaru: I'm worried... he still looked tired. Did he take the car? Y'all drove right Lun? 

Lunar: No actually we walked. I think he might have flown to were ever he was going. 

Eugene: Interesting 

Rinmaru: Oh... Maybe he will be okay.. 

Aeris: Coming into the room foods ordered. I got 5 pizzas, three bags of bread sticks, and a pan of alfredo... What's interesting? 

Romeo: Landing outside Aeris apartment. Heading up and inside. Some blood running down my jaw l, split knuckles, and some bruises hidden under my clothes. 

Eugene: Oh, we were just talking about what we think Ro might be doing since he kinda left without a trace. 

Lunar: Nods feeling a littel guilty 

Aeris: Looking up hearing the door open... turning... Ro!! 

Rinmaru: Looking up damn what happened to you? 

Scarlet: Sething slightly at the sight of his knuckles* 

Eugene: Wow what were you doing 

Lunar: Looking at him going pale and one eye glowing a nervous yellow* What, are you all right getting up from the couch to check on him. 

Romeo: Nods I got jumped. Just hurts it's not as bad as it looks. Sighing softly sitting at the kitchen table. 

Aeris: It doesn't just look bad it looks painful. 

Rinmaru: What do you mean you got jumped? Where did you go? 

Lunar: Shes right this looks horrible *takes one of his hands looking at his scared knuckles* W what were you even doing to get jumped?


	9. Chapter 8

Romeo: Grimaces from my hand being moved. Someone called asking for help. I've helped some of their friends get away from the same gang. I figured it would be a quick get them moved to one of the safe houses. The gang got wind of me coming and jumped me. It could have been a lot worse. 

Aeris: Why didn't you say anything? We could have came with you. You should never go out alone. 

Rinmaru: Yea going alone is a risk. You could have gotten killed, or it could have been the ring. 

Lunar: Slowly puts his hand down. Who were they, where are they? I'll go kick there asses *feeling angry and some what energetic* 

Eugene: Ya we would've helped 

Romeo: The guy wouldn't have shown up. 

Lunar: What do you mean *calming down a little more* 

Scarlet: Who? 

Romeo: The one that asked for help. I've worked with him before. He wouldn't have come at all if I wasn't alone. He is safe and sound at the new spot. I'm just sore mostly. It wasn't the ring just a simple drug gang. 

Scarlet: Um do we have any bandages or something? 

Eugene: What did they do to you? *looking at his jaw* 

Lunar: Dashing around the kitchen cabinets trying to find something that he could use* 

Aeris: Comes around the corner from the bathroom... Tapping Lunar's shoulder here try to stay calm. He is alright, and back here with us. 

Romeo: Blinks up at Eugene's question. . Just roughed me up a little. I guess their little rumor spreaders didn't tell any of them what I was. They were not expecting me to hit back. Dont worry I called it in to Res. He is currently working with some other members to get them care. I dont just leave people like that. *realizing that he means my jaw... Oh I think someone caught me with a switchblade. It hurts some. They bruised up my chest a little. But other wise I think I'm okay. . 

Lunar: *Nods slows down a little at Aeris words* You sure you dont have anything that could help 

Eugene: It makes since that you would help someone, but howed they get your number to call in the first place? I mean I don't even know your number 

Scarlet: .... 

Aeris: Hands over a big first aid kit. It's why I went to the bathroom. Everything you need should be in there except painkillers they are up above the microwave there. 

Romeo: My number is on the library answering machine. Though some people know who to call to get it a different way. Res also gives it to our shelters. 

Rinmaru: Sitting up more slightly leaning into Eugene's chest. 

Eugene: That makes a lot more since then I was thinking, but why would he want you to be alone isn't that a little sketchy 

Lunar: Standing behind everyone unable to see what's going on from being the shortest 

Scarlet: Well if you think your ok? We might as well go back to our own business untill the food gets here 

Aeris: Scarlet really... come on he could have really needed our help. That's not a very nice reaction. Moving to help Lunar... We need to clean the cut on his jaw. We can give you privacy to check the bruises on his chest if you need us too.. 

Romeo: No need pulls the shirt over my head just use this to clean up the blood if you need too. I've met plenty of people alone. I call Res later to send updates. 

Lunar: *Holding up a few bandages and Neosporin* I'm worried that if you dont. Get that treated *points to his hand* It could get infected and cause a lot more problems 

Eugene: Shes right. An infection would be soo much worse than just a couple of bruises. 

Scarlet: Nods 

Romeo: Holds out my hands to her... Fo whatever you feel is best. I'll hold still. Leaning back in the chair. Maybe I should have just called Res to go. Anyone heard from him since this morning? 

Rinmaru: No... Hearing movement at the front door. Foods here. 

Aeris: Gets up heading to the door hearing the knock.. Damn you have good ears. 

Lunar: Ok this is going to sting puts some oil like stuff on his hands then quickly wraping them in a bandage 

Eugene: It smells really good. I can't believe this is the first time you've had pizza 

Aeris: Grins sitting all the boxes down on the table by Ro.. I cant believe you havent either. Ro I ordered you alfredo. I know you dont care for tomato sauce. 

Romeo: Nods eyes closed head leaning back in the chair still. Trying to stay relaxed as Lunar bandages my hands. 

Rinmaru: Dont forget that cut on his cheek. 

Lunar: Nods finishing on his hands and disinfecting the cut on his check 

Eugene: Opens one of the boxes giving one slice to Rin and another for himself. 

Scarlet: Taken a peice for herself as well *feeling pretty chill* 

Aeris: Smiling sitting in the floor with a box. Digging in. 

Rinmaru: Picking at the piece, but not exactly eating... 

Romeo: He not hungry? Noticing Rin not eating. Catching one of Lunar's hands. Why are you shaking I'm okay. 

Scarlet: Ya you haven't eaten anything since yesterday night. Soo you have to be at least a bit hungry 

Eugene: *looks at Rin puzzled* 

Lunar: I I'm not... shaking *steadily her hands a little more putting on the bandage. Grabbing a slice with the other hand* 

Romeo: Lunar you are. Rubbing her knuckles. Have you ate since the piece of toast this morning? 

Rinmaru: I'm really not... Looking down at the piece of pizza. Taking a bit. Chewing slowly. . 

Aeris: Just get a few bits at least.  
Wouldn't want you passing out. 

Lunar: Um... Not really takes a bite from the wrong side of the pizza *eyes go wide glowing orange* 

Eugene: Aeris is right. You have to eat. In case somthing comes up by Thursday. 

Scarlet: Nods 

Rinmaru: Nods yeah I know sorry. I'm trying. Leaning against the wall eating a little at a time. 

Romeo: First time having pizza huh? Smiling at her. I'm guessing you like it. Taking the bowl of alfredo Aeris is handing him. 

Aeris: You need to eat too. Handing the bowl to him 

Eugene: *Looks curiously at Rin* 

Lunar: Nods her head rapidly this stuffs amazing *says taking a nother bite from the wrong end 

Scarlet: Tries to start a conversation topic that mostly centers around Seattle, but more of a tourist point of view not mentioning the gala. 

Romeo: Gets up giving a hiss before walking to the kitchen to get a fork. 

Aeris: Is your foot hurt? I'm sorry I forgot the fork. 

Romeo: Nah I'm just sore. Sitting back in my chair watching Lunar eat with a smile on my face. Starting to eat. 

Rinmaru: Sitting the crust of the pizza down. Swallowing grabbing my bottle of water. 

48 MINUTES LATER 

Lunar: Looking for the book about alternative medicine she left here 

Scarlet: chating with Eugene and Aeris on the couch 

Eugene: Not paying attention to what there talking about 

Rinmaru: Getting up heading down the hallway into our room 

Romeo: Would one of you do me a favor come put my hair up please. I cant seem to do it at the moment. 

Aeris: Watching Rin get up and disappear... I'm guessing this gala thing is still bothering him 

Eugene: Um I'll go check on him *gets up to go into there room* 

Lunar: Err ya sure *stops looking around, and sits behind him taking a hair tie off her wrist putting his long black hair in a ponytail shyly* 

Scarlet: I could see that Fiona's going to be inspecting each of us She's probably going to be the most harsh on. 

Aeris: Rin yeah probably. I mean he is her son's fiance. 

Romeo: Thank you love. It was getting on my nerves. 

Rinmaru: Curled up on the bed. 

Scarlet: Well if you need help packing I'm gunna pack tonight soo I'm free tomorrow 

Lunar: Tell me about it *picks up a strand of her knee lanth black hair* Say have you seen a book about alternative medicine I've been looking for it 

Eugene: Knocking on the door to their room are you going to sleep? Is it ok if I come in? 

Rinmaru: Rolls over toward the door... It's your room too. Of course you can come in. 

Romeo: Did the braid not hold? I fixed it for you. I can do it again. Looking down at my hands well we might have to get Aeris to do it this time. 

Aeris: Looking up from the book Lunar is looking for... Do what? 

Eugene: Ok opening the door sitting at the foot of the bed.... You nervous about the gala? 

Lunar: No no it's fine *trying not to worry him* You know what time it is? 

Scarlet: Hey? *says putting on some chapstick 

Romeo: Looking down at my watch. It's around 5:15. Why? An I dont mind doing your hair again. 

Aeris: Oh is this that book you were trying to find? 

Rinmaru: Yeah, I'm sorry I'm trying to not let it get to me. I am just really anxious. I think that's why I'm not hungry. I really dont want to mess up again. 

Lunar: No it really is fine. *looks over at Aeris. Oh yes you can finish reading it. I find the book fun 

Eugene: What can I do to help you relax? Everything will be fine just as long as you dont let her words get to you. You'll be fine shes most likely going to inspect everyone before you. So I guess you can just take notes from what flaws she sees in the others 

Scarlet: Taps Aeris's shoulder I'm gunna head out, and start packing call me in the morning waves out the door 

Aeris: Frowns you dont have to go. But okay. I'll see you tomorrow. *thinking that I kind of ignored her after her talking about nothing but boys she wants to date. Damn am I jealous? Thinking the last part out loud. 

Romeo: Running my fingers through Lunar's hair. 

Rinmaru: That's just it. I dont want her to inspect me. Running my hand through my hair. Just come hold me for a little bit. Please. You can go back in there with the girls if you want. Rubbing my neck. I mean I'll be okay I think. 

Scarlet: Walking home feeling strange. Remembering what Lunar said to her "heh that's funny you still think your straight". Wondering if she was telling the truth. 

Lunar: Leaning towards Ro* Jealous of what? Smiling sympathetically 

Eugene: Walking to the other side of the bed hugging Rin trying to comfort him blushing a bright orange. Feel better. 

Rinmaru: Rolling pulling Eugene into the bed. It could be a lot better. I mean if you want to. Running my hands over your back and hips. 

Aeris: I uhm didn't mean to say that. I'm sorry. 

Romoe: Giving a soft purr like noise. 

Eugene: Nods but aren't you worried about Aeris, Ro, Lunar, and Scarlet 

Lunar: It's ok.... Looks at her curiously. Just so you know the thing I said to Scarlet like an hour ago I ment it... I mean it's not like you would care but just soo you know *closing her eyes against Ro 

Aeris: It does matter... Cause I do care. I think I.. I might like her. 

Romeo: Are you alright love? Still rubbing lunars head gently. Your still shaking a little. Are you cold? 

Rinmaru: Uhmm.. Biting my lip. I'm turned on that's why. Looking up at you with a soft smile on my lips. 

Lunar: Smiles at Aeris. No I'm good it just feels really nice putting her hand on Romeo's wrist lightly 

Eugene: Hahaha kisses him making him fall back on the bed. 

Rinmaru: kisses back. (Eugene and Rin's first time implied here) 

Romeo: Little love your cold... Your shaking Aeris you got a blanket? 

Aeris: Is she okay? Getting up grabbing a blanket out of the hall closet. Bringing it over. Ro's right Lun. Your shivering. 

Lunar: I I dont know *unsure why she's shaking* 

Rosea: Oh so that bitch of a sister's still alive ha didn't think she'd survive the lake. 

Romeo: Wrapping the blanket around her. Pulling her close. How long have you been shaking? I don't remember you doing this when we got up. 

Aeris: She seemed ok earlier. 

Lunar: I dont know what's going on. I'm not cold maybe.... *looks down at her arm to find what looks like a iridescent blue stain on her skin*  
I dont even feel temperature in general. 

Romeo: What is that? Fingers running over it... 

Aeris: I've seen something like that before. 

Romeo: You feel warm to me... frowns 

Lunar: What is it Aeris *starting to feel freezing for the first time ever, but it's not effecting her body temperature* 

Aeris: It's a moon mark. A poison spread by touch activated by cold water. Anyone gotten close enough to touch you then give you a cold dunk? 

Romeo: Frowning in concern. I think your running a fever love. 

Lunar: Looks questioningly at them, but I dont remember anyone else touching me except you *looks up at Ro swaying a little. 

Romeo: Wrapping my arms around you. Hey I've got you babe. Lay your head on me if you need too. What can we do to stop it. She is never this warm... 

Aeris: Are you sure I mean there were a few nights you left on your own. I think I've got an antidote... hang on... Gets up heading into the kitchen. 

Lunar: ..No it can't be that guy from the library he was human.. I think. Wraping her arms around Ro's shoulders. 

Romeo: Have you been any where near the docks? Wrapping my arms around Lunars waist. Feeling the heat from her skin. Yea your running a fever baby. 

Aeris: I got it... comes running back into the living room. Siting down next to both of you. It's two parts. This we rub on the blue moon. Then she has to drink the purple stuff. 

Romeo: It's not going to hurt her right? 

Aeris: No, it wont hurt her. The only person that I've ever seen take it slept a while sweating it out until the mark cleared up. 

Lunar: A a ch t ually, I have. The second night I stayed at the library. I I met up with my sister, a a and she pushed me into the ocean. Then left the pills I gave to Eugene under the boards. 

Romeo: She did this... She knew you wouldn't notice it. That it would kill you slowly. If no one was with you. Rubbing your arms and back trying to stop the shivering. Hand out to Aeris.. I'll give her the liquid you rub that on her arm. Taking the purple bottle. Uncorking it. Drink this for me. It will help. 

Aeris: Nods taking Lunar's arm with the blue mark rubbing it in the cream. 

Rinmaru: Curled up with my head on Eugene's chest. That was... wow. Fingers moving in patterns across your chest. 

Lunar: S s s she was clever. She k nn nows I can't f feel temperature heh. I'll have to beat her n n next time *eye glows a luminescent turcose* 

Eugene: *passed out on the bed* 

Rinmaru: You wore yourself out. Giggles kissing you on the head. Curling closer drifting off to sleep. It's going to hurt to walk tomorrow. 

Romeo: Well you got me. I'll help with your temperature. Scared, thoughts running through my head. If I hadnt noticed you were shaking... I might not have caught this in time. Your good we got this babe. Tilting the bottle to your lips drink it all okay. 

Lunar: *Smiles faintly doing what she's told to the glow in her eyes fading in, and out from violet to turcose then to gray* 

Romeo: Baby have you been feeling sick? Just because I've been a bit off were you hiding it from me? Pushing Lunars hair back. Taking one of the hair ties off her wrist. To slowly pull it back carefully. 

Aeris: It will take about an hour to kick in. Then she will start to sweat.. We will just need to keep up with the fever with cool packs. Until it breaks. 

Romeo: No problem. I'll stay up with her go get some sleep Aeris. 

Lunar: Faintly nods* I I it wasn't important at the time *looking down* I was more worried about you not blacking out. 

Romeo: So since yesterday, or longer? 

Lunar : It was more important at the time. I care about you more than any one and the thought of losing you because of a small thing like sleep..... A few days before they kidnapped Rin. 

Romeo: Damn love, no wonder you havent been yourself? Pulling lunar's neck so her head is against my chest. I thought you said an hour Aeris. She is already sweating. 

Aeris: Well she has already been infected. Plus she is fae. So it might work faster. With how her body deals with temperature it might help too. 

Romeo: Your important to me too. What if I had lost you because of what she did? I havent even gotten to asked you the other part of my question. I wanted to wait until after this weekend. 

Lunar: *Looks at him questioningly one eye turcose the other a bright magenta* W what is it 

Romeo: Picking you up moving you to the couch. Sitting down in front of it. Get some rest love. We are staying here tonight. 

Aeris: Crawling under my covers. Lights off, thoughts running through my head. 

Lunar: Smiles up at him drifting to sleep 

*NEXT MORNING* 

Eugene: Wakes up next to a sleeping Rin 

Scarlet: Finishes packing her bag, and sitting on the front steps of her house 

Rinmaru: Eyes fluttering rolling over giving a soft whimper. Need to go shower... 

Romeo: Waking up to the sound of soft steps. Looking up to see Aeris... 

Aeris: Sorry.. good morning 

Lunar: Eyes flutter open feeling some how energetic because she's finaly at 100% waveing at Aeris smiling. 

Aeris: Didnt mean to wake you. Looks like it worked. It's good to see you smiling again. 

Romeo: Looking up at Lunar hey beautiful... you slept good last night. 

Aeris: Did you sleep. 

Romeo: A little, mostly stayed up watching over her. 

Rinmaru: Reaching up kissing Eugene. 

Lunar: *smiling brightly at Ro* morning *hugging him across the shoulders* 

Eugene: *waking up at his touch* Heh how is your back? 

Rinmaru: I'm a little sore.. I'll be okay. I guess we both need a shower. Giggles. You passed out last night.. Are you okay? 

Romeo: I'm so glad your okay. 

Aeris: He apparently stayed up watching over you most of the night. I woke him when I came in. Sorry. 

Romeo: I told you its okay. 

Eugene: Yep I just worked myself to sleep.... Well go take your shower haha. 

Lunar: Thanks for taking care of me heh, but now I'm at 100% *ears flicking slightly* How'd you sleep Aeris? 

Romeo: Gently rubbing your ears... I love when they do that. 

Aeris: Okay, not as well as I was hoping. Couldn't stop thinking. *giving an irritated frown. It will be okay though. Smiles I've got time to figure this out. 

Rinmaru: Smiles you sure your good. I can stay and snuggle longer? Giggles though we might want to get some clothes on. 

Lunar: *giggles softly* Well I know that Scarlet got all her packing done last night. she'll be open to help you I'm sure. 

Eugene: Pulling out some shorts and T shirt from a nearby suitcase, and a pair of sweat pants and a tang top... Will this work? 

Rinmaru: Smiles you packed my clothes before we left my place... Thanks baby... Getting up carefully. Taking the sweats and the tshirt. You planning to wear my shorts? Nuzzling into your chest. Last night was great. I'll go shower right quick so you can get one after. 

Aeris: Packing isn't what kept me up... Oh, uhm yea I guess she could. I dont know though. I was kind of an ass last night. What she said really got to me. Why couldn't I be a guy. So many things would be better. 

Romeo: Come on Aer you dont really think that do you? 

Aeris: Some days I'm not sure any more. 

Eugene: Heh of course I will *putting on the shorts hanging 1 to 2inches above his knees, and the tang top 

Lunar: Dont worry she'll like you perfectly the way you are.... Hm she mentioned a few days ago you two went out, and did something. Maybe you could try that tonight, or in Seattle *leans on Ro's arm. 

Rinmaru: I just like you in my clothes. Smiles did you get a chance to look through the box Aeris gave you? I'm procrastinating. I need to go get that shower. Kissing your head I'll be back. Sliding on the clothes to go to the bathroom. Walking slowly down the hall. 

Aeris: She says she likes guys Lun. I dont want to have her questioning herself just cause I think I've got a crush. She is perfect the way she is. She shouldn't have to change her preferences just for me. 

Romeo: Yea I'm with Lunar on this one. Try another date. 

Lunar: *snickers a little* Now your believing that she's straight *breaks down in stifled laughter* 

Eugene: Heh walks out of the room into the kitchen and starts making coffee 

Scarlet: Sitting on the front steps of her house. 

Romeo: Good morning Eugene... Where is Rin? Still sleeping? 

Aeris: Well she says she likes guys. She even had that detailed list of all the stuff she likes in a guy... Why would she drop all that just to try dating someone like me. 

Rinmaru: Soaking in the shower. 

Lunar: I dont know. Maybe because you date someone because you love them for who they are not how they look.... Never mind but think about it 

Eugene: Yep *standing there smiling awkwardly* I didn't know you two were still here. 

Romeo: Had an issue last night couldn't go home. It's all good now though. We will head out soon. We got to get back, and pack. I need to take Lunar out to get her some stuff to pack. Smiling at her. 

Aeris: Yea I'll think about it. Thanks Lunar. You have been a lot of help. 

Rinmaru: Coming around the corner hair still wet. 

Romeo: Rin...? Eugene said you were still asleep. 

Eugene: Oh I thought you could hear the shower, and it was a rhetorical question. Well hope you have fun 

Lunar: Haha how'd you and Rin sleep? 

Rinmaru: I slept really well. Actually... A blush dusting my face. 

Romeo: Getting up off the floor heading to the door while Lunar talks to get my boots put back on. 

Eugene: Y ya sleep pretty well 

Lunar: Ok *stands getting her backpack* See you guys tomorrow at the airport, or are we all meeting up to drive there. 

Aeris: Well Ro and Res are the only ones with actual cars. Rin has a bike and I well I walk... 

Romeo: I thought your dad got you a truck? You have a bike too.. 

Aeris: Having one and being able to drive it are very different. An my bike is in storage. 

Romeo: Alright then. Lunar we need to go. We have some stuff to get done. I also need to stop by the library to check things out. 

Rinmaru: Moving behind Eugene. Whispering softly you can go shower now. Kissing his neck. 

Lunar: Skips to the door all right. See you all towmorow waves to the rest. 

Eugene: O ok blush powdered on his ears walks to the bathroom 

Aeris: I'm guessing you two had a good night? 

Rinamru: It was actually. Eugene is amazing. In way more ways than I thought... the blush across my cheeks getting darker. 

Romeo: Taking lunars hand. We need to head to the house to get the car. 

Res: Sitting in my apartment having just finished cleaning up. Throwing all the broken stuff away. 

Lunar: Got it *opens the door walking out with Ro* 

Eugene: H hey *blushing at his open statement* 

Scarlet: Texting Aeris to ask if anything happened after she left 

Rinmaru: Turning around... You shower fast. Sorry I didnt realize we were keeping it a secret. Did I screw up already? 

Aeris: Hey he didnt tell me anything I already guessed. Texting back scarlet: a little bit about what happened with Lunar and romeo. Adding in the question if she is up for helping me pack an maybe wanting to go get dinner later. . 

Eugene: No it's not exactly a secret....*the embarrassment fades getting back into the bathroom* Haven't even started the water. 

Scarlet: Texts back I'll be over in ten and ya dinner sounds great. 

Rosea: Lorence were the fuck have you been. We waited for you. 

Rinmaru: I think I upset him a little... 

Aeris: Just a smidge. He seems to like keeping that stuff a bit more private. 

Res: Packed a small bag to take for the trip. Leaving it on the couch that I've had to cover with a sheet. Why would they cut up my couch. Staring at my phone. I want to call him, but he is probably with the ring by now. Sighing. I've gotten myself into a bit of a pickle. Why did I have to fall for someone like him. 

Jess: We looked for you for like an hour after we got knocked out. Where did you go man? Sitting to Lorences left. 

Lorence: None of your business. I went out with some friends. I dont have to share every aspect on everything 

Rosea: Ok but the next time you pull one of this stunts we are gunna be a problem...I for a change have good news. I have got rid of the monster that fucked up the car. She should be dead by now it's been a little more than a week. 

Scarlet: Walking across the plaza to Aeris's house. Wondering how she already has a good route to her house. 

Lunar: Walking beside Ro have you seen any news from Res? You told us he took care of the one who asked for help yesterday. 

Romeo: Looking up.. Actually no I havent heard from him since. He showed up and I headed back to Aeris place. He said he would just be going back to his place after. I'm worried though he was acting off. 

Res: Pacing my apartment. I hope he is okay. He said he would call the next time he is free. 

Aeris: I've got some extra suit cases in the front closet if you need one. Pulling one out of said closet for my stuff. I'm going to start packing. Scarlet will be here soon just let her in. 

Rinmaru: Okay will do. Fixing me some coffee 

Lunar: I dont know..., maybe he's meeting up with an old friend, or he's having an affair with someone we dont know. An doesn't want to get them into this mess 

Scarlet: *knocks on the door* it's me Scarlet. 

Rosea: You two knuckle heads fix the car yet? We have been here for two days now. 

Jess: Jake's working on it. He said that its cranking now so that's good. Its why I came in just so happened that he was here too. 

Jake: Coming in wipping my hands off.. It's fixed. . Looking lorence over. You shouldn't talk to her like that either. . 

Romeo: Sorry didn't mean to bring it up. 

Rinmaru: Letting Scarlet in. She went to her room. 

Rosea: Smiles well now that we can get going. Any of you dweebs have any idea were the dream team is at, or is the bitch being dead the only thing we can report to the boss. 

Lorence: Rolls his eyes. Is that all you care about don't you have any other thing to do except for pleasing "your master" 

Lunar: No it's fine besides we should trust him. It's not a good thing to be suspicious of your own team. 

Scarlet: Hey Rin says stepping in the house were is everyone. 

Rinmaru: Smiles Eugene is in the shower. Aeris is in her room and Romeo left with Lunar. Res hasnt been back by so... Not sure on where he is. She is waiting for you though. Moving out of the way after shutting the door. 

Jess: That's what we do... Take the mission boss gives, and we do it. Come on Lorence what's gotten into you. 

Jake: Yea you been all weasley the last few weeks. 

Scarlet: Ok thanks *walk into Aeris's room. What do you need help packing? *trying to set a friendly mood *seeing a spare suit case and picking it up. 

Rosea: *crosses her arms* 

Lorence: Oh make me the bad guy I just.... get... the... ughhh... Look I'm just angry with the job lately soo. I guess that's all the news we can give him. 

Jake: Yea all the scouts we sent out havent been able to track them. It's like they have just up and gone. 

Jess: More than likely they have a cloaking spell. We didnt find any other addresses listed for any of them. Not even the library guy. We got lucky with Res... that dark fairy. Wouldnt mind getting ahold of some of his blood. I hear it's quite powerful. 

Aeris: Everything except under stuff... I dont know what I need to bring for this kind of trip. 

Scarlet: Ok *says putting a pair of dark ripped jeans in the suit case* Since we have to wear formal stuff to the gala I could help you, and Lunar pick out some clothes. You dont seem like you know much about fashion, and ...well yesterday was Lunars first time eating pizza. I think it would be fun to spend some time with the both. We all kinda get along... Like a girls clube haha. 

Rosea: Good I know I should not have killed the bitch, but when they get rid of her body we might be able to sell it to someone with a beastyality fetish or something. 

Lorence: Ok now that this piece of junk can move gets behind the wheel starting the car. 

Lunar: Ok were here now *looks at the apartment want me to help you pack. 

Romeo: Smiles I just said we were here to get the car. I'm taking you shopping. . You dont have anything to pack. All you had was that little bag you brought to the library right. 

*Jake and jess hop in the back with the other guys leaving the passenger seat for Rosea.* 

Aeris: I just wear jeans and tshirts. I dont even own a dress... Except that black leather thing that's in there. Pointing at my closet. I like the idea of going with you and Lunar. It sounds fun. 

Res: Holding my phone laying across my bed. Having already typed three or four messages to him just to delete them. Damn what is wrong with me. I've only been hooking up with him for three weeks. An I cant stop thinking about him. 

Lunar: Looks back at her backpack. Hehe it's got a change of clothes, my throwing knifes, and oh a copy of Alice and wonderland *spacing out slightly at the thought of Alice and wonderland* 

Rosea: Sits in the passenger seat dialing Harrison's number. *remember only tell him about are accomplishments. 

Lorence: Ugghhhhh. We know you say this every time. 

Harrison: You better have good news this time. 

Romeo: Pulling Lunar to the car.. Well getting you some clothes would be good right. At least a few outfits. You can go with Aeris and Scarlet to get formal wear and anything else you want once we get to Seattle. 

Aeris: You can pack whatever you think I should wear. I'm not picky 

Res: Throws my phone. Heading to the kitchen. 

Rosea: Yes we have gotten rid of one member through a disease 

Lorence: Ya and we couldn't find any of the others *says while  
texting Res: I can't talk right now I'm driving and with my team* 

Lunar: You really dont have to I have everything I need. 

Scarlet: Ok *puts a few outfits in her bag along with a phone charger a pillow and a blanket* That should be the escentuals is there any books, or movies, any entertainment that you could bring. 

* 30 MINUTES LATER* 

Scarlet: So were finished now I geuss 

Eugene: Sitting on the couch watching something on his phone.


	10. Chapter 9

Aeris: Turns to my movie shelf near the closet. Really normally just my phone, but grabbing a thick leather bound book off my side table. I'm taking this. Handing it to her. 

Romeo: Your moving in with me, and you have no clothes. Smiling rubbing my hand over her knuckles. 

Rinmaru: Coming quietly around the counter. Hey, did I upset you earlier. You haven't said a word to me since. 

Res: Having ate some soup now sitting in the middle of my bed. Seeing the message on my phone. Deciding it's best not to answer it to keep him from getting caught. How did he know I didn't actually send any of the messages. I deleted them. I didn't send them. 

Jake: We are headed to the next safe house now. Waiting for new orders... 

Harrison: I need you to come back to head quarters instead. I'm sending you to Seattle. My ex wife is pulling some stunt to celebrate the brat. I was able to get your team on the guest list. I need eyes on the inside. 

Scarlet: Ok what is it tho *eyes the book unconcerned 

Lunar: *Holds his hand* You really are to sweet. 

Lorence: Ok well I suppose that makes since, but how did you manage to get us on the list is my question 

Rosea: Elbows him in the gut we are most grateful sir, and we won't come back empty handed this time I promise 

Harrison: Your not after my boy. Not this time. An no more playing little games. I want you to kill the dragon. I want his head. Show that stupid ex wife of mine, and that brat what happens when you cross me. 

Aeris: A book on fairy magic. I've been learning protection spells. 

Romeo: Pulling up in front of a shopping center let's go get you some stuff. 

Rosea: Understood sir, and now they don't have their little smoke escape 

Lorence: Nods sadly 

Scarlet: I didn't know you could learn fairy magic. I thought you had to be a fairy to use it. 

Lunar: Looking through the window to a book shop open mouth. W what is this place? 

Eugene: No I'm not mad just got a littke flustered. 

Rinmaru: It's just you stopped talking to me. I thought I'd made you mad. 

Romeo: I didn't say it had to be just clothes. You want to go in? We can hit the clothes store next door when your done. 

Aeris: It's not easy, and it's a very slow process. 

Jake: Getting rid of her was your best idea yet. 

Jess: Yea how did you get ahold of bluemoon anyway? 

Eugene: No no I'm fine *softly kisses him* 

Lunar: Really thank you, thank you *her eyes basically electric entering the book shop seeing a bunch of manga section* 

Scarlet: Is it really fairy magic if you dont have to be a fairy? Were they just the first to use it? 

Rosea: Thank you Jake. Hanging up the phone 

Lorence: *scoffing* Suck up. 

Jake: I'm not.. Just stating facts. 

Jess: Haha hell no your really just a suck up. Stuck to the bosses ass. If she would let you. 

Romeo: Kissing back softly... 

Aeris: I guess it's more like witch magic for me. It's their book, but it works for me. It is just really complicated for me to learn. 

Romeo: Get whatever you want. Smiling at her extremely happy face. 

Res: Sending a txt to Romeo: I took care of your problem last night. Hope you were alright. You took off before I could make sure. I'm okay will meet yall at the airport tomorrow. 

Romeo: Checking my phone. Res says he is okay. So that's good news. Picking up a basket for her to fill up. 

Lunar: That's good to hear. N no this is all I really want *shows him a copy of "agame ga kill" this is all. 

Eugene: See everything is fine you want to start packing? We have to go early tomorrow morning and its   
*looks down at his watch* 4:58 dang time flys. 

Rosea: Shut up you two *snapping her fingers* 

Lorence: *mumbles* Ok were almost there. 

Rinmaru: Yes, we need to get it done. Pulling you up come on. Let's go get it done. 

Romeo: That's really all you want out of this whole store. Come on at least look around a little. 

Jess: Shuts up turning in my seat more. 

Jake: Yes ma'ma. 

Aeris: We are done packing let's go get dinner. 

Eugene: Ha its funny we haven't unpacked so we technically just need to unpack the stuff we dont need. 

Lunar: Ok looks around more heart still set on the agame ga kill novel this store is really nice. 

Rosea: doesn't hear what he calls her. You know anything about Seattle. 

Lorence: Shakes his head. 

Jake: A little Jess and I lived there once. It depends on what part. 

Jess: Yea it depends on the area... I'm figuring the uppity part since it's going to be a big gala thing right... 

Rinmaru: Yea I guess that's true. We could go get something to eat when we are done... 

Romeo: You really only want the one book. I've cleaned out a few shelves just for you. An drawers plus a section in the closet 

Rosea: Well I'll have sometime before and after might as well see the sights while I'm there. 

Lorence: We're here. 

Eugene: Ya I think Scarlet and Aeris are doing something like that to. 

Lunar: Yep this is all I need shows him the cover hopeing that would clearity why this is the only book she wants. 

Eugene : Should we go with them, or let them do there thing. 

Rinmaru: I'm really not in the mood to share you tonight. Is that okay? 

Romeo: If your really sure. I need to pick up a book then we will head over to the next store, and get you some clothes. 

Jake: Hops out running around the corner opening Rosea's door. Slipping out of the way. 

Jess: Standing near the back. I'll stay with the vehicle. Jake you too... last time we went in Harrison nearly killed us. 

Aeris: Leading Scarlet to a cute little sandwich shop around the corner. 

Res: Breaking some stuff for some reason extremely angry with myself. Sinking to the floor in the middle of my destroyed apartment. Thankful that I put a silence charm around my place, or who knows how many people would have called the cops on me. 

Eugene: No its perfectly fine heh. Speak of the devil. They all ready left haha. Where you want to go, or we could just have the left overs from yesterday. 

Lunar: Ok what's the book about ask questioningly? 

Rosea: Nods her head as if to say thank you* He has no reason to be mad right now. Since no ones died yet. 

Lorence: Stays in the car pulling out his phone. 

Rinmaru: I'm actually really wanting ice cream. So I was thinking the place down the street would be great. They got really good comfort food. An ice cream. 

Romeo: It's not a normal book, but they sell them here. It's also a fae book store. Smiles moving down a few sections to one that is cloaked to humans. Slipping through going down a until I see a small book with a blue binding. This is it, it's a book about dragonkin. 

Jake: I'm going with her stay here if you want. He won't be happy if she goes in alone. 

Aeris: So what do you think? Is your food good? 

Res: What is wrong with me... 

Eugene: Ya something cold would be nice. 

Lunar: Wha this is amazing *the book reflected in her one green and one brown eye* I didn't know there were stores like this in Boston its pretty amazing. 

Rosea: they're just the wusses that are afraid of the boss. Steps into the base not waiting for a response 

Scarlet: Ya the foods really good, and the store is really cute. If you ask me *says taking a bite out of the sandwich 

Aeris: I thought that you would. It's why I brought you here. I was thinking about you when I saw the grand opening sign. I'm glad I was right. Smiling.. 

Rinmaru: They have other stuff too... I just really want ice cream for some reason. 

Jake: Following right behind her. Jess just gets scared of him is all. He did try to kill us. 

Harrison: Oh you mean that little speck of a brother you have. Dear Jake it's good to see you didn't die after all. Rosea, this envelope holds your tickets and information about the event along with money to get the clothes you will need. I could careless about the others just kill the dragon. Do what you please with the rest. Just bring me back his head. Grinning evily. I want my boy to suffer. I'm sure they are mated by now. So it will cause him just as much pain, but he gets to live through it. 

Res: Staring down at my arms that I've cut open just to watch heal over and over. 

Scarlet: When did this place open? I've never heard of it untill now. I wonder why. I heard there's a pretty popular arcade in Seattle we should. Check it out just me and you . It will be a a sort of reward for sitting through Fiona's insults 

Eugene: No ice cream sounds great to me 

Rosea: As you say, are you sure you dont want to use any of the others for parts, or any business. They have a dark fairy that's blood is worth a few thousand. 

*AN HOUR LATER*  
Lunar : Leaving the store with a few different outfits and the copy of agame ga kill* Thanks a lot for taking me here let alone buying this stuff. You really didn't have to 

Romeo: Of course I do. Your worth everything we did today. Anything else you want while we are out. Some new boots maybe? We got you the coat you needed. Seattle is going to be a lot colder. 

Harrison: Like I said do what you wish. If you bring them back I'll sell them. It doesn't matter to me. Playing with a ball of flame. Now get him out of my sight before I decide that I want to kill him. 

Jake: Backing away. 

Rinmaru: Then let's go get packed so we are ready for tomorrow. 

Aeris: The day after we were here before. They had already closed for the day when we had hit the arcade. 

Lunar: Smiles cheerfully. No this is all I need for a long time you want to head back home so you can pack, or didn't you want to go by the library to see what happened to it. 

Rosea: As you wish *rushing Jake out the door* Well that went expectantly. You guys have the shit you want to bring right these tickets are for tonight. So if you ass ninys need something you'd better make it quick. 

Lorence: Don't have anything that would be useful. 

Scarlet: That makes since I never usually come here until I met you guys. We should come here more often maybe we can get the happy couple Eugene and Rin to come here it looks like there gunna decorate for valentine's day.... cute 

Aeris: Yea we could bring them. It would be great. 

Res: Picking up my phone from the floor. Clicking on the message from Lorence. Texting him. I need to see you please! 

Romeo: Yes I need to run by before we head back to the house. Check things out so I can have some of Res's people come clean it while we are gone. 

Jake: I've already got my bag it stays in the van... Jess too 

Jess: Nods flipping through my phone. 

Rinmaru: Pulling the door to the little shop open. Smiling at Eugene I think we deserve ice cream after all the unpacking we did. 

Scarlet: Ya but for now it can be our place hehe 

Eugene: Yup nothing else could be more rewarding 

Lunar: I wonder what they did to the library. It's a really special place to you right 

Rosea: Ok good we've got like 2 hours step on it 

Lorence: Ignores her texting him back. Sorry I can't my boss is sending us on a trip, and I only have 2 hours. 

Rosea: What are you waiting for? 

Jake: Are you sure it's just two hours... It's starting to snow... Wont they hold planes when its snowing? 

Res: Starring down at his answer. Feeling the tears running down my face. Texting back: oh alright... be safe. *thinking hard about what the hell could be wrong with me. I've never cried about anyone. 

Jess: Do we have time for food I'm starving. 

Romeo: Res said it was pretty bad. Yes though it is a very special place for me. It's one of the first places I ever opened on my own. After I quit bouncing anyway. The first place I started to help others through the back door. 

Rinmaru: Taking Eugene's hand slipping into a booth. Waiting to place our order. 

Rosea: We might be able to get something on the way to the airport. says sitting in the back of the van. 

Lorence: Driving the car on the street to the airport feeling guilty for declining his offer. 

Lunar: If you dont mind telling me.... How did you start helping people or in other words what is your back story? *the statement turning into a question* It's fine if you dont want to tell me 

Eugene: What kind of ice cream do you like the best 

Rinmaru: Giggles vanilla strawberry swirl. It's my favorite

Jess: That would be great. I think theres a few burger joints near the airport. 

Jake: Really how can you think about food so close to getting on a plane? 

Romeo: The man that offered me a bouncing job at his bar. Would do something similar for people that came to him. When he died. I kept it going when I opened the library. It wasn't that hard since I had tabs at the bar to spread what I love to do. 

Res: Rubbing at my face. Not sure why I can't stop crying. . . Realizing that I've now got more scars to cover... getting up grabbing some more long sleeve shirts stuffing them in my bag. Getting up starting to clean up the mess that I made. 

Eugene: Hahaha I like mango with chocolate chips on it 

Rosea: He also gave use some money to get all dolled up soo make the most of it. 

Lunar: ....That's all that happened? I thought it would be a lot more tragic 

Romeo: Sorry I'm not a great story teller. That was always Res. I love to read, but never been one to tell tales. Smiling softly pulling up in front of the library. Seeing that Res was able to fix the door to at least shut it. 

Jake: Well the only one that will need any of that will be Lorence... giving a laugh. 

Jess: Already have a tux and shoes. Unless you are just wanting us in new ones. 

Rinmaru: That's a different flavor sounds good. 

Res: Apartment recleaned, and locked. Now walking down the middle of the road. 

Lunar: It's fine smiles back at him getting out of the car* Looks fine on the outside besides a few broken windows soo far.... Oh those little kids that come every Monday, there going to have a suprise waiting for them. 

Rosea: You just have those sitting in a bag? Raises a eyebrow 

Lorence: Ya ya I'll get something nice at one of the many stores there 

Eugene: Yep but they both sound great. 

Near by employee: so that's what you'll be having I take it? 

Rinmaru: Yes two of what he just said. Smiling sweetly. 

Romeo: I'll put a sign on the door. I've got a good sized board inside. I'll write it out before we leave. 

Jess: It will take a tent to fix your formal issues. 

Jake: Laughing with a gently tone. Yes we keep suits. Never know when we will need them to fit in during a mission. 

Res: Dark magic swirling around me as cars swerve around to not hit me.. 

Eugene: Hahah some nice staff here don't they. 

Lunar: That's good so they no not to come in. I've grown pretty fond of them they let me read Alice and Wonderland to them *pushes the door open to find the library in ruines 

Rosea: Interesting *says cleaning out her nails* I'll have to go get something nice to. 

Jake: Oh course. You need something to make you even more beautiful. 

Jess: Suck up.. for sure. 

Rinmaru: Yes, they are great. I'm so glad we came. Looking up hearing honking and cars swerving outside. 

Romeo: Yes I noticed. They really enjoy when you read to them. The older group like when Aeris comes. Oh, dear... This may take a bit more than just man power to clean. 

Lorence: Kiss up. says mockingly 

Eugene: What the? *looking up out the window. 

Lunar: Tell me about it looking at some of the falling down book cases. May take some magic. 

Scarlet: Haha well its getting late you want to head back? 

Rosea: Promptly ignores them. 

Aeris: Yea we should probably get some sleep early flight tomorrow. 

Rinmaru: *Looking out the window. There is someone walking down the middle of the street. The cars keep having to swerve around him... 

Romeo: Yes... Looks like we will have to call in some favors from the fairies. It should be okay there are some that we have helped before that I'm sure would love to help. Pulling out my phone taking some pictures. Pushing some of the books shelves back up. Moving into my office to pull out the board and big markers. 

Jess: we need food... come on I'm hungry. 

Scarlet: Ok I'll head to my place, or do you want me to walk you back since the ring knows your face and not mine. 

Eugene: *squints* T that's Res!!! 

Lunar: You need any help? *following him into his office. Wow they went crazy in here looking around. 

Lorence: Always thinking with your stomach. Fine will stop driving into the nearest fast food drive thru. What do you want? 

Rosea: The blood of a thousand virgins... Whatever they have? 

Jess: Three double cheese burgers, large fries and a dr pepper... grinning broadly. 

Jake: Whatever is fine. The same thing as Jess I guess. 

Rinmaru: Your right... I'll go see what's going on maybe you should call Romeo 

Romeo: Yes, they were looking for addresses. This would have been the first place they would have looked. The rest of the library was just them being asses. 

Aeris: No it's fine I'll head back on my own. No big deal. 

Rinmaru: Running outside waving my way through the traffic. Res..! What the hell man. Why are you walking down the middle of the street? 

Res: Tears running down my face... Why do I want him..? Why did him just blowing me off hurt? I've never cared when a late night hook up doesn't want to meet back up before. Dark magic busting bulbs around me. 

Eugene: *calling Ro's number in a hurry* 

Scarlet: Umm Aeris...? Says pointing to the scene in her direction of the street, at the cars, and dark magic. 

Aeris: What the hell is going on? That's dark magic lots of it... There's going to be people. Bad people coming out seeing this. 

Romeo: Huh?? Picking up my phone: Hello, who is this? 

Rinmaru: Res your not making any since putting my hand out to stop him from walking... Who are you talking about...? Did some one hurt you? 

Jess: Looking out the back window... dude there is something big going on down the plaza strip. . . 

Lorence: Oh.... shit! 

Rosea: Wha keep driving, and let's get the hell out of here. 

Eugene: It's me Eugene. Res is.. I dont know what's going on. He's walking through the streets crying. There are cars flying everywhere, and dark magic. I dont know what's wrong with him. You've got to get here like now. 

Lunar: Looks at Ro's face wha what's going on? 

Romeo: What...? Tell me where. We are on our way... Looking up at Lunar... It's Res he is walking through he middle of the street using his power. Somethings wrong with him.

Jake: Oh shit what...? 

Jess: What about our food? 

Res: Shaking my head didn't hurt me... I'm just so confused. I don't understand. Sinking to the ground in the middle of the street. The dark magic dying down... 

Eugene: Were in the south street in the other side of the plaza by Aeris's house. He's starting to calm down a little, but it's not undoing the damage nor all the witnesses. Um is Lunar with you? 

Lorence: Stepping on the gas towards the airport getting a strong feeling of guilt even tho he dosen't know who's behind this. 

Rosea: What does that matter right now? 

Jess: Cause I'm so hungry... whining. 

Jake: Your always hungry... Slow down lorence. You trying to get us killed before we even get there. 

Romeo: Yea she is with me. We are on our way. We got to go now. Put the board on the door I'll crank the car. 

Rinmaru: Lord hun. It sounds like your in love. Haven't you ever been in love before? 

Res: What no, I can't... I can't be in love not with him... There's no way. Its... stops mid thinking back to how I reacted after leaving Lorences place. How after the first night I've already been back with him multiple times over the last three weeks. Fuck!!! I'm in love.... More tears start cascading down my face. How could I let this happen? 

Rinmaru: It can't be that bad. Love isn't something you control the heart just takes over. 

Eugene: Good were gunna need her to erase all this peoples memorie get here fast. 

Lunar: *creating a window showing them Res and Rin* I'm worried I hope he is going to be ok. 

Lorence: Look at that storm thing dip shit. We need to get away from it in case it spreads. 

Scarlet: Oh my is that Res and Rin? 

Aeris: Shit it is, and look at all those people... I think I can freeze them.. That might help... Starts mumbling under my breath moving my hands. Watching as the whole area freezes up around us. Moving toward Rin and Res still slowling moving in the middle. It will freeze all the humans. 

Romeo: Running out to the car seeing the dark magic all the way over here... That's really bad. Lun come on. Hoping in the car revving the engine. 

Res: Crying shaking gently in Rin's hold. 

Rinmaru: What's so bad about loving someone Res? 

Res: Everything... everything is wrong Rin. I can't love him I just can't. 

Lorence: How does that work dumbass? 

Lunar: Oh god *thinking what has he done this week that we dont know about* 

Rosea: Ya besides we have one hour left to get there, and on the plane. 

Eugene: Runing out of the shop kneeling next to Rin and Res 

Aeris: Coming up behind Eugene... your all here... What happened? 

Rinmaru: Well... Res is in love. Apparently he can't handle his emotions. Something about whoever this guy is. He can't love them. 

Res: Shaking my head repeating I can't love him over and over. The magic getting stronger. 

Romeo: Pulling into a parking spot quickly. Jumping out... Who froze the street? 

Aeris: That would be me... Res is a mess... 

Romeo: Moving to his side Res what did you do? 

Rinmaru: He feel in love apparently. 

Jake: I dont know capture whoever is making all of that. I bet they are worth a shit ton. 

Scarlet: Right beside Aeris it's not a bad thing Res it should feel good. 

Lunar: *also dashing across the parking lot * Is he alright? *says pating his shoulder in an effort to comfort him* 

Eugene: Why is it such a bad thing Res? 

Rosea: You feel like getting swept up in that.. Ya I didn't think soo 

Jake: I mean I guess I wouldnt want to... Looking out the window. 

Res: Shaking my head even more... I can't love him!!!! 

Romeo: Okay understood... That just means that you just have to realize the truth, and get past this guy. There are other fish out there. That you can love. So for whatever reason you can't we just got to get you past it. Kneeling in front of Res. I need you to calm down and pull your magic back. So we can clean up this mess okay. Putting my bandaged hands on top of Res's. 

Res: Gasps at Romeos hands. You said you were okay last night... How bad did they hurt you? Sniffles pulling my magic back... Crying out a little when it slightly hurts. 

Romeo: It's not that big a deal I'm okay. Just means I'm wearing gloves at the gala. Come on now off the street please so my sweet can wip the on lookers and Aeris can you keep them froze? 

Res:Nods getting up moving to the sidewalk sitting down on a bench. 

Aeris: Moves over to Lunar... Let's get this all fixed up. 

Rinmaru: Taking Eugene's hand I hate that he feels this way over loving someone. I don't even want to think about not getting to love you. 

Rosea: But...I do like how you think 

Lunar: *Looks to Aeris and nods walking towards the nearest onlooker. 

On looker : *backing away from the seen in front of them. 

Eugene:Tell me about it. I hope he gets his feeling across to this person and they return those feeling *clasping his hand back. 

Rinmaru: I hope he does to, but it makes me wonder who it is. To get Res scared enough to lose control. 

Romeo: You going to tell me who this person is? Let me help you? 

Res: No, no I dont want to do that. It was just supposed to be a short hook up no feelings. This wasn't supposed to happen. I just won't see him any more. I'll find someone else. Like you said there are plenty of people out there. . *thinking to my self though why does it feel like I'm being ripped to shreds just thinking of being with anyone else. 

Jake: I'll try to keep good ideas then. 

Aeris: Refreezes the few that had already unfroze. 

Lunar: Left has a gray glowing upside down hexagon erasing the onlookers memories. Ok now do that *counts the people frozen on the streets 15 more times sigh. 

Eugene: Well I guess if you don't want to tell us. We won't ask, but you'll have to come clean eventually. We shouldn't keep secrets from each other like this. 

Scarlet: Walks over to Aeris on second thought can I stay at your house tonight? *pointing at the front door of the apartment hit by a car soo she can't get into her own apartment* 

Aeris: Oh course... You can take my room I'll sleep on the couch. 

Romeo: Watching Lunar closely. Res are you going to be okay going home? 

Res: Yes I'll be fine. I'm not going home is the only thought in my head. 

*30 MINUTES LATER* 

Romeo: Pulling up to our house. Lunar are you sure your alright? Getting out to open her door. 

Aeris: Unlocking the door to let everyone in. Alright guys we need to hit the bed. We got to get up early in the morning. 

Lunar: Yep ju~st a l~ittle drained *getting out of the car wobbling slightly* Nothing that some sleep can't solve hehe hehe, or maybe I could stay up all night. Then sleep on the plane. I've heard people like to do that. 

Scarlet: Ok you sure I can use your room, and were is Res sleeping if your using the couch. 

Eugene: Walking into their room yawning. 

Aeris: Looking up and behind me. Res isnt here... He kept going when we turned down the street. 

Rinmaru: Following close behind him setting an alarm on my phone. Changing into pjs. I need cuddles, and sleep in that order. 

Romeo: Wrapping my arms around your waist. I would rather you sleep at least some to get your strength back. You just wipped a pretty good number of people. 

Res: Walking into Lorences building. Just needing to be near his smell. Slipping inside after using my magic to open the lock. Crawling into the too familiar bed. Asleep almost instantly. 

Scarlet: Oh ya I was under the impression that he was staying here with all of us, but are you sure it's ok. 

Lunar: Oh you really are two nice to me. Says closing her eyes hugging his neck. 

Eugene: Ok ok hugging Rin from behind. 

Rinmaru: Relaxes into your arms snuggling close rolling over burying my face into Eugene's chest. I love you goodnight. 

Romeo: Lifts her up carrying her inside. Are you sleeping in your bed? 

Aeris: I had thought so too but I guess not. An yea it's fine I don't mind sleeping out here. Unless you just dont want to sleep alone 

Eugene: Love you two collapsing on the bed yawning. 

Lunar: Tail wraped around his shoulders like a scarf. Is it ok if I come with you? Looking at him with a sort of sleepy hopefulness. 

Scarlet: I I'd feel guilty having you sleep on the couch in your own house so might as well not sleep alone. 

Rinmaru: Sleepy? Its been a long day huh? Yawning too. 

Romeo: I'd actually have to confess I wouldn't have wanted you anywhere else. Kissing you softly heading to my room. Sitting you down. I'll pack while you get ready for bed. Sitting your few bags down at the end of the bed. You just have to put your stuff in a suit case. There's a few in my closet. 

Aeris: Okay sounds good pulling her down the hall to my room. 

Eugene: Yep hopefully tomorrow will be great. 

Lunar: Smiling rubbing one of her eyes. Ok I can get that done. Says putting her clothes and throwing knifes in the bag. Feeling a little shy steps into the closet to change into a tang top and basketball shorts. 

Scarlet: Trying to make out why she feels shy doing this with her, but brushes it off. 

Aeris: Grabs some pjs handing them to scarlet. You can borrow these. They might be a little lose on you though. I have broad shoulders. So I get bigger sizes. Grabbing a set for myself stepping into the closet. 

Romeo: Stepping back from going through my bags zipping up the finished product now ready to go. Moving over to the bed. Smiling at your cute sleepy face. Ready to sleep a few hours? 

Rinmaru: It's like a vacation. I've never had one before. 

Scarlet: Ok thanks taking off her coat. 

Lunar: Yawn yep gets in on the other side. You think you'll be able to sleep? 

Eugene: Ya just untill Fiona's 2 hours of interrogation, but we have all of before and after to look around Seattle. 

Rinmaru: Nods trying not to think about the gala to much. I just want to hide right here for right now. Just me and you. With no one to impress, but each other. 

Aeris: No problem calling from the closet. Just tell me when your done. 

Romeo: Coming out of the closet in just pajama pants. Yes I should be able to. Crawling in beside her can I hold you? Getting under the covers. 

Eugene: One day it will be just like that *says drifting to sleep. 

Lunar: nods *putting her arms around his shoulders* night my love. 

Scarlet: Ya I'm done finishes pulling on the blue T shirt. Thanks again I assume Lunar, you and me will probably be in the same room when we get to Seattle. We can watch chick-flicks, eat ice cream, and just be slobs together. I'm looking forward to that. 

Rinmaru: Nods into Eugene's chest drifting to sleep. 

Romeo: Smiles kissing her gently. Arm going around her, to cradle her comfortably. Eyes going closed soon after. 

Aeris: Comes out of the closest in an over sized tshirt as a night gown. Coming over crawling into the bed. I think it will be fun. Doing things with girls for a change. 

*NEXT DAY AT 6AM*  
Rinmaru: Hearing my alarm. Just laying here starring at it. 

Romeo: Already been up showered and changed. Coming into the room to wake Lunar 

Aeris: Rolling over snuggling up to something nice and warm. 

Scarlet: *Waking up at the sound of the alarm* Err it's to early to be alive feeling Aeris touch her. You awake? 

Lunar: Standing in the room holding a suite case. Are we picking up the others, or are they going by themselves? Asking having woken up a few minutes early. 

Eugene: still asleep despite the alarm.


	11. Chapter 10

Res: Sitting at the airport with my bag asleep on a bench. Having gotten here too early. 

Aeris: Stiffening up hearing Scarlet's voice realizing she is the warm thing I'm snuggled up too. Scooting back yea I'm awake. We need to get ready Romeo will be here soon. 

Romeo: We are going to pick them up. Res already sent me a message that he is going himself, and the others dont have a vehicle so... It's good to see you up. You were still sleeping when I left the bed. 

Rinmaru: Sighs turning off the alarm getting up gently running my fingers through Eugene's hair. Wake up love we need to get moving. 

Scarlet: To early to live. Says rubbing one of her eyes, sitting up in the bed.. 

Lunar: Ya I woke up a few minutes ago, after you left *puts a coat on* Well we shouldn't keep them waiting haha. 

Eugene: Hmm opening one eye. Morning. Why is it soo dark? 

Romeo: Smiles moving over pulling her into my arms. I think they can wait just a minute more. Kissing her sweetly. 

Rinmaru: The sun isn't up just yet. We need to get dressed. Your mother will be quit angry if we miss the flight. I already snoozed the alarm twice for you. Kissing your forehead you alright? You heard the alarm before me yesterday.. Concern filling my eyes. 

Aeris: It is too early, but we have a plane to catch. Getting up carefully noticing our legs are tangles together. 

Scarlet: Ah ok moves also realizing the same thing. Oh god howed this happen? Still not fully awake moving her right leg untangling them. Your right my bags in the hallway. You want some left over pizza to tie us over before we get there? 

Lunar: Haha *kissing him back* You really are way to nice to me heh. 

Eugene: Ya I guess your right sitting up. We're already packed so all we need to do is get dressed, and eat something. *yawns* 

Rosea: Sitting on a small couch in there hotel room. 

Lorence: Sleeping in one of the beds on the other side of the room. 

Jess: Sitting in the window seat... Why did I leave Seattle...? 

Jake: Sleeping with my arm over my face. In the bed with Lorence after losing rock paper scissors with Jess. 

Aeris: Yea sure I guess. I doubt I'll eat much. I don't do well on planes. Grabbing a bottle of motion sickness pills off the table. I have to take these stupid things before we go. Pulling some soft blue pants out of the closet and a black top. 

Rinmaru: The concern still not leaving my eyes. Yea we can eat. I dont have an appetite, but I know I should. Smiling getting up moving to change clothes. 

Romeo: I just felt that you needed that. Grabbing our bags. I got you a bagel on the counter. Go get it an then we can go. 

Rosea: Its ...nice, but did you forget why were here? 

Scarlet: Sorry about that motion sickness sucks, but it's a necessary step to go places *says taking a bite of cold pizza. 

Lunar: Hehe grabs the bagel on the way outside. Wonder how Res is doing after his outburst yesterday? 

Eugene: Does the same. You never have an appetite,nand if I have to force feed you I will. Says jokingly. 

Rinmaru: Smiles I will eat promise. Taking your hand. It's just my nerves. 

Romeo: I'm not sure. He seemed okay. He called this morning instead of texting. I'm not sure how well he slept. 

Aeris: I'd still prefer walking. Taking a piece from the box. Starting some coffee. 

Jess: No I havent forgotten... Kill the dragon. Any ideas? 

Eugene: Understood, but we have a couple days before the gala. Just to chill out and have some fun. 

Lunar: He said he wasn't going to his house last night. Maybe he went to the lucky guys house to tell him. Hehe I hope he finds happiness in the future. 

Scarlet: Well I don't think anyones gunna let you do that. Haha but if you need someone to hold the vomit bag I'm here. 

Rosea: I think will try to get him after the gala. As they are leaving since there's going to be a lot of fairies there. Will let the queen of mean have her fun. 

Jake: So you mean we have to play nice, and keep an eye on them during the gala... Talking with my arm still over my face. 

Jess: Ooo can we play some fun tricks. The dragon cant have seafood. 

Aeris: Sipping my coffee. The pizza put to the side. Well our bags are by the door.. 

Rinmaru: We will have tonight and tomorrow. 

Romeo: Its possible. He didnt seem happy. Just okay. Getting into the car heading to Aeris's. 

Rosea: You question that. I don't think you all can deal with 56 fairies coming at you from every direction. 

Scarlet: Now we're just waiting for Eugene and Rin get up. Ro and Lun to pick us up. 

Lunar: I feel bad not knowing who it is. Maybe!! No, no that's not something I should do to him.. 

Eugene: A few days after the gala *says pulling a yellow T shirt over him* 

Rinmaru: Yeah that's true. Just got to get through it. Smiles taking Eugene's hand having finished putting on my clothes. A pair of lose jeans an a white long sleeve shirt. I'm just so nervous. I hope your sitting with me on the plane. 

Aeris: Yes they will get here soon. Taking my motion sickness pills. Putting them in my small bag to have with me on the plane. 

Romeo: What? I'm actually concerned about who this person is myself. 

Res: Staring at my phone. Sending a text to Lorence: I dont think we should see each other any more. It's going to end up getting one of us killed. I left your key at your place.   
*sniffling rubbing my eyes to try, and stop the tears before they start. 

Eugene: I will for sure *smiles at him walking out the door* 

Scarlet: Hahaha just as long as your coming with us. I'm looking forward to going to that famous arcade, and taking you and Lunar clothes shopping. 

Lunar: Well I guess I could... no, no, no that's not good at all shaking her head like she's trying to talk herself out of something. 

Lorence: Getting the text replying with why I'm in Seattle right now but I'll be back next week. 

Rinmaru: Following behind. Morning ladies. Eating pizza really. Do we have some bread? Toast sounds better. 

Romeo: I'm worried he is in trouble. He doesn't normally hide stuff like this. 

Res: Full on crying in the middle of the airport. Thinking sort of out loud: Fuck why is he in Seattle... Is the ring going to try something at the gala... Texting back Lorence: I just... I can't do it anymore. 

Aeris: It is going to be so much fun. I'm excited too. 

Eugene: Waves at them you waiting for the ride. 

Scarlet: Yup aren't we all *shows Aeris a copy of mean girls and a couple other chick-flicks* I thought they'd be funny. 

Lunar: .....Do you think that it would be bad if we looked around in his mind... Ah no nevermind he would be pissed. Besides looking in people's minds is not something that screams trust. 

Romeo: Yea your right... I shouldn't have even be thinking about that. He is my best friend. I should give him space. He will tell us when he is ready. Pulling up in front of Aeris's building. 

Aeris: Okay never been big on chick-flicks, but I'll give anything a shot. 

Rinmaru: Moving across the room to the bread and the toaster. 

Lunar: Ya he'll tell. Friendship is built on trust seeing Aeris's house outside. He's gunna meet us there right? 

Scarlet: Ya and I used to not like arcades. Trust me you'll like these. 

Eugene: What are those for? Pointing at the movies. 

Scarlet: Hey look it's them. looking out the window to see Lunar and Romeo. 

Aeris: Well then I guess we need to get going. Come on let's get this trip started. 

Rinmaru: Handing a piece of toast to Eugene. Yea let's get moving. 

Romeo: Yea he says he is already at the airport. 

Lunar: Good ah that was quick smiling at the sight of them walking towards the car. Hahha I guess there ready to go. 

Scarlet: Gets in on the right back seat* So you came haha 

Eugene: How long before the plane leaves *looking to Aeris since she was holding the tickets. 

Aeris: We have an hour to get there, get through the airport, and on the plane. 

Rinmaru: I'm so ready to go. 

Romeo: It's good to see you all up and moving. 

Lunar: Hahha ya and soo energetic 

*A FEW HOURS LATER* 

Pilote: We will be arriving in ten minutes we hope you have enjoyed our airline 

Lunar: siting next to Romeo and Res next to the window looking out into the clouds. 

Scarlet: Asleep next to a dizzy Aeris holding the vomit bag absentmindedly. 

Eugene: Next to Rin having a conversation about how weird, and uncomfortable formal wear is. 

Aeris: I hate planes... Whining. Leaning back in the chair closing my eyes. 

Res: Asleep. Head leaning out into the aisle. 

Romeo: Moving to hold Lunars hand. 

Rinmaru: Giving a soft whine. Having feel asleep. 

Lunar: Wow the clouds are so beautiful from up here. 

Scarlet: Mumbling dont wory only ten more minutes in hell. 

Eugene: Stops talking, and desides to let him sleep for his last few minutes on the plane. Smiling thinking he's really cute when he sleeps. 

Romeo: Turning, yes I've always loved the view from up high. 

Aeris: Nods swallowing thickly. I didn't even eat that much. 

Rinmaru: Whines again... Ice scales crawling up my arms. Softly crying in my sleep. 

Romeo: Glancing over Eugene... Is he okay? 

Eugene: Er I'm not sure *nudging him in the shoulder trying to wake him up quickly so the other passengers don't look their way. 

Lunar: Looking over at Eugene and Rin confused as well. 

Scarlet: Holds up the bag in an effort to comfort her. 

Aeris: Yea don't remind me. 

Romeo: His scales are showing. Rubbing Lunars knuckles. 

Rinmaru: Eyes closed tight... whining. Ice spreading to the seat near me. Hand moving over my stomach.. 

Res: Waking up from the commotion. What's going on? Feeling something really cold looking up to see Rin... Damn nightmares on a plane that's not good. 

Eugene: Shaking him a little more aggressively than before* Wake up! 

Lunar: Looks around for any passengers that might have over looked seeing Rin* Try this gives him a veil of smelling salt. 

Eugene: *Nods taking it, and putting it under Rin's nose* Come on. 

Rinmaru: Jerks back... Eyes wide open. No, no,no! Scared and frazzled looking. Looking up realizing it was just Eugene. Calming down, instantly. We are on the plane right? 

Res: Damn kid what's got your nerves in knots? 

Romeo: We are landing.. 

Aeris: Moaning hand over my stomach. 

Lunar: Slow down. Yes were still on the plane. What's going on? 

Eugene: I'd like to know that as well. *says taking his hand* Who were you dreaming about? 

Scarlet: *Puts her head back a little holding the bag closer to Aeris* Are you alright, you think you might.. Again? 

Aeris: No I'm good. Just the turbulence from the plane going down. 

Rinmaru: Just a nightmare. The ring had me.. Whimpering softly holding Eugene's hand. 

Romeo: Humming *the turbulence making even me a bit queasy. 

Scarlet: Ok were almost done anyway. 

Eugene: Sorry we had to wake you up you had some ice scales, and well there are other people on the plane. 

Lunar: Wow, so this is Seattle *staring out the window as they hit the ground* It's really... 

Romeo: Beautiful isn't it. I've never been here though I've seen lots of photos. 

Rinmaru: It was rough. They had me strapped down. Rubbing my wrists. I don't feel so good. Leaning back. 

Res: It's just the turbulence. It will fade. We just touched down. 

Lunar: Exactly *says wide eyed. 

Eugene: Yep you'll be fine. Look on the bright side were finaly in Seattle. 

Scarlet: Ok, ok we touched down. You feel any better now? 

Aeris: Nods yes it's already starting to pass. 

Rinmaru: Tries to smile, yea I'm sure your right. 

Res: Let's go get out of this tin can. 

Romeo: Yes we should get to the hotel an go from there. 

*40 MINUTES LATER* 

Lunar: Standing outside the hotel admiring the flowers right outside the door. 

Scarlet: Chating with the rest of them about who's staying in the two rooms they have soo it's going to be Res, Eugene, Rin, and Ro. Then Aeris, Lun, and me agreed. 

Eugene: I don't have a problem with that. 

Romeo: That will be fine. You girls go have fun. We will be fine. Kissing Lunar gently. If you need us we are just done the hall. 

Rinmaru: Leaning gently against Eugene. 

Res: We should get some food. 

Aeris: I hate planes.. 

Lunar: *giggles a little* Yep we will. 

Eugene: So you don't want anything Aeris. 

Scarlet: Opening the door to the room. Come on pulling Lunar into the room smiling. Waiting for Aeris. 

Aeris: Following I didn't say I wasn't hungry. Just how much I hate planes. I'm so wanting some mozzarella sticks and chili. 

Romeo: Opening the door down the hall... This is us guys 

Res: I call the couch. That let's the happy couple take a bed, and you can have the other Ro. 

Rinmaru: Okay that's fine with me. If it is with you both. 

Eugene: Same here this is like a vacation since the ring doesn't know were here haha. 

Lunar: Ehh so what do you to want to do right now. It's only like 4 PM soo we have a lot of time. 

Scarlet: I don't mind what do you think about the rest of the day? We could go to the strip, watch a movie, or whatever. 

Aeris: Could we just have our own little party here. I just spent a plane ride over a bag... I want to get in comfy clothes have comfort food. I'll even watch those movies you wanted. . 

Res: Actually I'm worried; they do know we are here. 

Romeo: What? 

Rinmaru: How do you know that. I mean it was just a nightmare. 

Eugene: Wait they know we're here..!! H how do you both know? 

Scarlet: Ya I'll get the movie. Lun you get snacks and Aeris can you make the couch really comfy? 

Lunar: On it I saw some popcorn in the cabinets says *skipping into the kitchen making popcorn* 

Scarlet: Putting in a random CD in the player which turned out to be "Mean Girls". 

Aeris: Pulling the comforter and pillows off one of the beds. Dragging it all over to the couch. Making a nest like area for us to all get comfy. 

Res: Because I just know. Its complicated. 

Romeo: Res what do you mean? How do you know that they are here? 

Rinmaru: That means Eu... Your dad sent them. 

Lunar: *Holding a bowl full of popcorn* Finished!! 

Scarlet: Great. Now we have the pillow nest and snacks haha. 

Eugene: That would make more since.... Do they know where we're going? 

Res: I'm not sure on that. I just know they are here. 

Romeo: Does this have to do with that guy.. Is that why you got so upset when you realized you love this guy...? He is part of The Ring!! 

Rinmaru: Oh... oh I'm so sorry Res, no wonder you got so upset. 

Res: I tried to stop seeing him once I realized, but I cant stop thinking about him. I get this sharp pain in my chest when I think about him. It hurts so much. 

Aeris: I like soft comfy places. 

Lunar: Sitting down on the left of the couch watching the beginning of the movie* haha. 

Eugene: You?... Why ...tried ...it *speechless not knowing what to say cause we can't trust him, but at the same time how would I feel if I couldn't be with rin* 

Romeo: Starring straight through Res, anger filling my eyes... You can't trust this guy at all. For all you know he has known who you are all along. He could have been using you. What if this person is how they actually got your address. Fumming pacing the room... I need some air, heading out the door. 

Rinmaru: Wow, he is really angry... 

Res: Sitting on the couch tears burning my eyes... I'm sorry... I never meant for this to happen. I didn't know who he was until the night at Rin's place. He is there tech guy. 

Aeris: Cuddled in a blanket pile in the middle face peaking through. Giggling at the opening scene 

Scarlet: Have you two ever seen this movie before says sitting on Aeris's other side. 

Lunar: No actually. 

Eugene: He really is angry I guess it kinda makes since because he feels kinda betrayed. You two are best friends for a long time. I'm sure he'll calm down. It's not your fault that he works for the ring..... You want us to give you some space? 

Res: No please, I don't want to be alone anymore. I do stupid shit when I'm alone. Starring down at my arms where I was cutting them the night before. I just want to distract my mind. I sent him a text when I was waiting in the airport for you all to get there. Told him we needed to stop seeing each other. An he asked me why.. Said he was here would be back in a week. I just told him I couldn't do it any more. He hasn't said anything else. My heart hurts just from telling him such a stupid lie. 

Rinmaru: We could watch funny movies? 

Aeris: I told you these aren't the kinds of things I really do. 

Romeo: Sitting downstairs at the bar. 

Scarlet: True * takes a hand full of popcorn out of the bowl in Lunars lap *slightly laughing at the seen.... Your over 21 right Aeris? 

Eugene: Ok its gunna be all right Res there's plenty of fish in the sea you'll find another. Does he know your with our group, or does he just think your a human? patting him on the shoulder affectonitly. 

Res: No I told him I'm a dark fairy. I've been seeing him for 3 weeks. Never told him who I worked for. He only knows about the coffee shop. I dont think I want any one else. There is just something about him. I've never been with someone that makes me feel like this. 

Rinmaru: Looking at Eugene.. I felt that way the first time I met you. It's like a strong pull. 

Aeris: Yes I'm 21 actually. Why? 

Eugene: Ya it sort of attaches you with that person. *blushing a little orangish red* 

Scarlet: Oh just wondering if your old enough to drink, or even if you do drink... Do you? 

Aeris: Hell yea I drink. 

Romeo: Drinking a rum and Coke. 

Rinmaru: Yea it does. It seems that Res is connected to this person. 

Res: No, I can't be. I love him, but I can't. He could get killed if Rosea or Harrison finds out. 

Eugene: I don't know what to do for you in this situation. Umm looks to Rin hoping he has any other answers. 

Scarlet: Well um Lunar could you go down to the bar on the first floor? Your the only one I can trust not to get drunk caring up alchohol. 

Lunar: Ya sure. I'll go get whatever you guys want since it's free anyway. 

Aeris: I want a mudslide, 2 shots of Jack, and a strawberry margarita please. 

Rinmaru: Then just wait. You never know maybe everything will work out in the end. If he is the person that your meant to be with, then he will come back to you. Isn't that how the old saying goes. When you love something let it go. If they love you back then they come back to you. That full circle stuff. 

Res: Looking at Rin with a small twinge of hope. Nods, could we watch that movie please. Maybe order some food. I haven't eaten since yesterday before my breakdown. 

Romeo: Holding a glass at the bar. Realizing I'm to drunk to go back to our room, and I've wasted two hours drinking out my anger that I never should have had. It's not Res fault that he fell in love with a guy from our enemies team. It's like I acted as if he could have controlled it. *the bartender cut me off. They wanted to help me to my room. *Hiccup not ready to go there yet. *hiccup. 

Scarlet: Yaa that sounds great I'll do the same. 

Eugene: Ya no reason this should stop us from having fun *tries to cheer Res up* 

Lunar: Got it walks out of the room heading to the bar. 

Rinmaru: Grabbing the phone. Here Eu call and order a bunch of stuff. It's on your moms tab lol... 

Res: Curling up on the couch *staring off into space momentarily. 

Romeo: Swirling the last of my drink at the bar. Head laying on my arm I can't believe I snapped at him like that. 

Aeris: Why did you send Lun to get the drinks. I could have went. 

Eugene: Yes *takes the phone ordering a bunch of comfort food* Ok, yes that will be good. *hangs up sitting on the couch starting the movie some kind of romantic action comedy* It's gunna be fine. 

Scarlet: She doesn't drink it effects her a lot more than normal people don't know why. 

Lunar: Geting to the bar seeing Ro laying his head on his arms. Getting the feeling that something is wrong.... Hey Ro are you awake? Asking softly poking his shoulder from the other side. 

Romeo: Lifting my head slowly 'm awake yes. Lun-ar why are you here? *Hiccups rubbing my head. 

Aeris: Oh okay. Well I guess that makes since. 

Res: I really hurt him. Holding up my phone put this up somewhere so I'm not tempted to keep texting Lorence. 

Rinmaru: Alright I'll put it up. You still need to take it with you though when you go out tomorrow. Moving to sit closer to Eugene. 

Lunar: Oh my are you ok, what happened? *looking at him in his intoxicated state. 

Scarlet: I'm not sure why though. 

Eugene: I'm sure he will be fine by the time he comes back. He's just blowing off some steam. 

Romeo: I got angry at Res, needed to get some air. Yet I came here instead. They cut me off. I said so many mean things to him 

Res: I hope so. 

Lunar: Why did you get angry at him? *putting one arm around his shoulder 

Eugene: Giggles at one of the funnier parts of the movie. 

Scarlet: Are ya having fun? 

Romeo: The guy he has been with is part of the ring. I just got so angry I was yelling at him. I know it's not his fault. He can't control who he falls for. 

Rinmaru: Relaxed in Eugene's arms. 

Res: Asleep on ribs legs. 

Aeris: Yea this is fun. We shouldn't have sent her down she is missing this. 

Lunar: ... *a little shocked at the news* Well it kinda makes since about why he was in soo much denial about it.... Res is your best friend, and if you go back when your sober of course and apologizes for lashing out. I'm sure he will understand. 

Scarlet: I'm sure she'll be fine.. 

Eugene: Putting one arm around Rin's shoulders. 

Rinmaru: Leaning more into your embrace sighing softly. We should order some food. 

Romeo: I know... I don't want to go back upstairs yet. I'm not sure how long it's going to be though. I've been drinking for two hours. Sighing heavily. I'm so tired though. 

Aeris: I hope so. Scooting a little closer to Scarlet. 

Eugene: We did like 10 minutes ago it will be here soon 

Lunar: Well Scarlet and Aeris sent me down here to get them some drinks... Would you like me to stay with you until your sober? 

Scarlet: *a slight blush dusts on her ears* Thinking: Why do I want her to take a while. 

Aeris: Hey Scarlet... Can I ask you a question? 

Rinmaru: Blinks up at you oh I'm sorry... Rubbing my eyes. My head kind of hurts. I might lay down a minute if that's okay. 

Romeo: I actually was thinking I just need to lay down. Dont want to go back up there though. 

Scarlet: Umm ya sure what is it? 

Eugene: No problem. 

Lunar: So where do you want to go then to our room? *Tilts her head slightly* 

Romeo: Shakes head... Don't want to do that to them. Lays my head back on the bar. I'll just stay here. Be okay. 

Rinmaru: Carefully lifts Res off my lap moving over to the bed. Laying down. 

Aeris: Have you ever thought of being with a girl before? 

Res: Moving around to the bottom of the couch curling up dozing back off. 

Lunar: Ok I'll stay *smiles at him* 

Eugene: Thinking: Oh I'm the only one who wants to watch the movie. 

Scarlet: Umm I little *not sure how to react* ....why do you ask? 

Romeo: No they sent you for something you need to get back. I'll be okay. Just need a few minutes then I'll head upstairs. 

Aeris: Uhm I think I'd like to. Uhm I'd like to take you on a date. A real one. If that's okay. 

Rinmaru: Rolls over so I can still see the tv. You want to come lay with me over here? 

Lunar: If you think it's ok *orders what Aeris and Scarlet wanted* 

Scarlet: *Shocked by her sudden question* I I would like that Aeris 

Eugene: Ah sure *goes over behind him. 

Romeo: Yes love go have some fun. 

Aeris: Reaching out tentatively to hold Scarlet's hand.. 

Rinmaru: Settles into Eugene's arms again. 

Lunar: Ok just go back up eventually *walks back up the stairs. 

Scarlet: Feels a little shy, but doesn't stop her. Starts to relax a little more. 

Eugene: Watches the movie over Rin's back. 

Rinmaru: Giggles at something from the scene.. Holding Eugene's hands around my waist. Hearing a knock. . . That must be the food. 

Aeris: Scoots a little closer leaning my head against Scarlet's shoulder. Getting into the movie. 

Romeo: Nods getting up to step outside to get the air I originally came down for. 

Eugene: Not it hehe. 

Scarlet: Smiling faintly good movie isn't it? *holding Aeris hand back. 

Lunar: Walking down the hallway to the room seeing the room service people at the guys door. 

Rinmaru: Getting up mindful of you behind me. Going to the door. Opening it. Thank you handing the person a tip. 

Res: Rolls over smelling food. Sitting up that smells so good. 

Aeris: Yea it's really good. I hope Lun gets back before she misses it all. 

Eugene: Sits up on the edge of the bed. 

Scarlet: Wonder what she's doing. I don't think it takes this long to get drinks. 

Lunar: *opens the door to the room* sorry that took so long hands Scarlet and Aeris their drinks. 

Aeris: We were starting to worry about you. Is everything okay? 

Romeo: Outside taking a walk to clear my head accidentally runs into someone. Backing up slightly after catching their arm. Sorry I didnt mean to, wasn't watching where was going. 

Rinmaru: Pulling the cart of food inside. Damn baby you think you ordered enough? Smiles... Come on you two let's eat. 

Res: Gets up to help Rin move the food to the table. 

Scarlet: Speak of the devil. 

Lunar: Ya I was fine just a little delay nothing that big *sits on the other side of Aeris. Giving the two some space. 

Eugene: I thought this would be a time for comfort food and such. *gets up to help them*. 

Res: Thanks I appreciate it. I wonder what's taking Ro so long. I figured he would be back from his walk by now. 

Rinmaur: Maybe he stopped for a drink. 

Aeris: Sipping the drink come on Lun you have got to get into this movie it's great. 

Romeo: Looking up at the person that I have by the arm... Are you okay? I didnt hurt you right? 

Eugene: Probably *says grabbing something random of the try* 

Lunar: Ok *watches the movie more focused on it* 

Scarlet: She's right. 

Lorence: Ehh no, no I'm fine. You ok? 

Romeo: Nods yea just trying to walk myself sober. Had a fight with a friend, and made the mistake to drink. Wasn't my brightest idea. *looking eye to eyes with another guy. Any way sorry I hit you. Glad your alright. 

Jake: Pokes my head around the corner. Lorence come on we have to go. We are already late. 

Jess: Leave him if he is willing to stand around. She can deal with him later *getting into the vehicle around the corner. 

Aeris: Laughing occasionally drinks finished and on the table. 

Rinmaru: Sitting down to eat... Lets eat there will be plenty when he gets back up here. 

Res: I'm going to call him and say sorry. Picking up my phone. Calling Ro 

Romeo: Picking it up out of habit. Hey, what is it..? 

Res: Are you drunk? Where are you I'm coming down... 

Romeo: Outside. I could used a hand back in. I think I was stupid to come out here. I'm sorry we were fighting. You couldnt help that you fell for that guy. 

Lorence: Well I got to go, or my boss is going to beat my ass. I suggest you get to were you need to be before the cops pick you up for intoxication *climbing into the car after Jess. 

Eugene: Stays quiet for his phone call. 

Scarlet: Listens to the movie her head on top of Aeris's head on her shoulder. 

Lunar: Snickers at parts of the movie. 

Res: Goes speechless dropping the phone having heard Lorence's voice. Running out of the room, and down the stairs to get outside faster... coming out the front door spinning around seeing Romeo but Lorence is already out of sight... Tears rolling down my face. 

Romeo: Nods to the guy as he disappears. Res you there thought you were coming down...? Res? Looking up shocked to see Res already outside. Res! What the hell, what's wrong? 

Res: Where did he go? 

Rinmaru: Shocked and scared at Res just running out of the room. 

Aeris: Feeling warm from the alcohol starts to doze off. 

Eugene: Ehh I don't know that was pretty fast tho wonder why? 

Scarlet: Also getting slightly sleepy. 

Lunar: Says quietly to Scarlet you two can take the bed. I'll sleep on the couch. 

Aeris: Wiggles eyes closed slightly snoring. 

Rinmaru: No clue... Want to shower with me while they are out doing who knows what? 

Romeo: Where is who... I ran into some guy when I came outside. No big deal. 

Res: Ro that was him... Whimpers hands clutching my hair... He said he was here. He is literally here in the same part of Seattle as us... The ring has to have sent them. 

Romeo: An you thought coming down here would be a good idea. His group could have seen you from their car. He knows you Res... What if they ask him who you are huh? If they see you with Aeris, Rin, Lunar, or Eugene then they will know your part of their group. I'm lucky that you wiped their memories, or he would have recognized me too. 

Res: I'm sorry looking around hoping to catch just a glimpse of him. Taking hold of Ro's arm to help him inside. We will take the elevator. Heading back to the room. 

Scarlet: Nah it's ok you take it tonight. I'll stay here with Aeris she's already sleeping. 

Eugene: Ya sure *gets off the bed looking at the shower* 

Lunar: Ok walks around the room not being able to sleep. 

Rinmaru: Grabbing some pjs for us both taking your hand. Come on we both need to relax. 

Res: Heading into the room helping Romeo over to the bed. At least take off your jacket and shoes then you should sleep. 

Romeo: Jacket and shoes hitting the floor. You going to give me some explanation for what happened down there. 

Res: It was Lorence that you ran into. I... I... I just wanted to see him, even for just a second. . 

Romeo: You know that's not what we need right now. They don't remember we are the group they are after. We dont need them to figure it out. His life would be in just as much danger. 

Eugene: Ok, ok but dont you think there going to be back pretty soon the bathroom doesn't have a lock. 

Lorence: That guy looks strangely fimilar. 

Rosea: *kicks her feet on the dash bord* Where we going?


	12. Chapter 11

Jake: Looks up the message Harrison sent said there is a place in the strip that will have his tab open to get the clothes we need. 

Jess: Said we should go now to avoid I dont know... He didn't make since who goes shopping this late. 

Rinmaru: Really a lock is what your worried about. I didn't say sex... I said relax. *smiles* Unless that's what you had in mind. *Giggles 

Eugene: Ah that's not what I meant *blushes a orange* 

Rosea: .... Soo? 

Lunar: *Opens the door to the hallway and walks around the hotel* 

Lorence: It's not that late. 

Res: You should just sleep. Pulling the cover over Ro. Sorry I made you drink like that. Your not really a drinker either. I'm going to walk to much going on in my head. 

Romeo: Nods eyes falling closed as Res exits the bedroom. 

Rinmaru: Smiles sweetly kissing Eugene's cheek. Then come on a relaxing bath will be good for us both. Especially with how freaked out I'm going to be Saturday. 

Jess: Okay well its later than what I would say is shopping normal. Frowning whatever though it's the one on the corner. He said just to tell the people in the shop we are shopping on his tab. 

Jake: I don't like spending his money. 

Eugene: Sure turns the nob putting one hand under the fosset adjusting the temperature. 

Rosea: Makes since, but we were the ones that did all the work trafficking them, and we gave him the money. 

Lorence: Why? 

Jake: Why I don't like spending his money? Why else... It makes me feel useless like I can't do things on my own. Not a big sugar daddy person. 

Jess: He just doesn't like being seen as gay. He is all about buying stuff for lady's not having older men buy things for him. 

Rinmaru: Smiles staying close. 

Res: Runs into lunar... Hey you okay? 

Rosea: Sounds about right *puts her feet down* 

Lunar: *rubs the top of her head* Ya I'm fine.... Where have you been? *recalling when Ro said they got in a fight. 

Lorence: Is there any good place to eat? I'm starving. 

Jake: There are a few restaurants around the area the store is in. We can just pick one. 

Jess: About time. That plane food was crap. I never got my burgers. There is a great steak house, there is Italian, or that family joint. 

Res: Rubbing the back of my neck. I was here with Rin and Eu watching movies I fell asleep until Ro called. . He had ended up outside. He is in bed now. 

Rosea: Uhu 

Lorence: The family place is pretty good. I went there once... I got the kids meal when I was 22 

Lunar: Ok... What happend between you two? He told me you got into a fight, but he didn't specify what you were fighting about. 

Res: The guy I was seeing. Is The Ring's tech guy. I didn't know until the night at Rin's house. When I was leaving after I hazed them. He was near the security box. Since his memory would be wipped I took him to his place. I screwed up. I feel in love with someone that I can't. Then Ro ran into him downstairs. They are here. Which means Harrison is planning something. 

Jake: Yea there's some really good food there. It would be great to head there once we get the clothes. We have to get for Saturday.. 

Jess: That sounds great. 

Lunar: Oh...well if he's here that probably means the rest of them are here to. Unless he quite, and came out to Seattle to get away. 

Rosea: Sounds good to me *crosses her legs* 

Scarlet: Drift into sleep. 

Res: I doubt it. Lorence doesn't seem the type just to stop something he has been dedicated to. Even if he seemed to really care for the three weeks we were together. He hasn't sent me any more texts since I told him I couldnt do any of this anymore. *frowns rubbing my arms. I just couldnt risk him getting hurt by them because of me. 

Jake: It's that strip mall up ahead there Lorence. Pointing at the set of buildings coming up. It's the one there on the end. 

Lunar: ....Why are you walking around anyway *tries to change the subject awkwardly smiles* 

Lorence: Uhu do we have anymore details on the plan. 

Jake: Harrison didn't give us one. Just said to kill the dragon. He wants Eugene and the evil queen to pay for pulling stuff on him. He said he didn't care what we did with the others. 

Jess: In other words we can do what ever we want to them... Still think we should just kill off the dragon with the accident claim. Allergic reactions happen all the time. Though him wanting the dragons head might be a problem. 

Res: Shrugs was going to walk. I've been so cloudy headed since way before the plane ride here. 

Lorence: Are you sure we should go along with this ... 

Rosea: We can work the finer points out. 

Lunar: Ok... I'll leave you alone now. 

Res: No your fine... The company is actually nice. If you don't mind any way. I really hate being alone. After what I did before I lost it last night. 

Jess: Yea there is plenty of stuff we can do to them. 

Jake: Rosea, you said just to watch during the gala. Get him when he is heading out. That seems like the better option. Turning toward Lorence. What do you mean go along with it. You want to get on Harrison's bad side. Last guy that did that left the building in a body bag. 

Lunar: Ok *smiles* I was going to walk down to that small park I saw on our way here. It's maybe...a mile away. You want to walk there with me? 

Lorence: Forget it was nothing Jake. 

Jake: Everything is nothing with you here lately man. What's got you so distracted. You pick up some chick... 

Jess: Haha yea right Lorence doesn't have it in him. 

Res: Yea I'd like that alot actually. The air would do us both some good I think. 

Lorence: Uhhggg! Whatever. 

Rosea: Oh really Lorence hahaha. 

Lunar: Ok *walks to the staircase* Have you ever been here? 

Res: Not since I was a young teen. Following behind her. 

Jess: Aww did we make you angry..? 

Jake: I'm not kidding man. You even completely disappeared the other night when we went after the dragon before. 

Aeris: Wiggling slightly arms going around Scarlets waist as I had fell down into her lap. 

Lunar: Ah youth.. What's the best thing to do here in your opinion *gets the the Lobby door* 

Rosea: *snickers a little* 

Lorence: Shut up. Like I have said you people aren't my mom, and we don't have to share every detail with each other. 

Scarlet: Drifts into a deep sleep on the side of the couch. 

Res: Well there are some amazing amusement parks, then there is the big museum, of course shopping is good, and the spy school. It's just a big walk through thing, but I've heard its fun. There are also tons of restaurants. 

Jess: So sensitive is our tech guy... laughing softly. 

Jake: It's hard to work with ya when you dont have your head in the game. It's as bad as that guy that harrison sends with us for extra support. 

Rinmaru: Steps out of the shower.. oh hey Romeo's back 

Lunar: Spy school? What's that mean? 

Rosea: Geez boys. Calm down it's not like it's going to make it better to argue. 

Lorence: Scoffs looking back to the road. 

Eugene: That's good at least that means he's calmed down a bit, but now Res is missing. 

Rinmaru: Yea doesn't seem like he is here. He must have stepped back out after getting Ro back. He smells like alcohol. 

Jess: That's the building, park, and let's get this stuff done. Looks like the guy you mentioned is already here waiting for us. 

Jake: Yea see why couldn't he just ride with the rest of us. He even has his own hotel room. 

Res: Its an interactive museum dedicated to spies it's really cool. We should check it out once all this is over with. I'm sure Ro would love to show you. He was always big with the information on spies 

Axe: Leaning against the wall outside the shop. 

Eugene: .. He's probably been drinking. Hope he's alright *washes his hair* 

Rosea: ...Isn't he like Harisons adopted son or something? 

Lorence: He looks strangely familiar. 

Lunar: Ya I think it would be awesome to be a spy, and use cool gadgets *her hands near her chin, her eyes glowing a emerald green* 

Res: Romeo always enjoyed the subject. He helped a few kids do some really cool projects last year. Sitting down on a swing once we entered the park. 

Jake: That's what the rumors about him say. He doesn't talk keeps away from all of us. 

Jess: I think he is charming in that weird mysterious type way. 

Rinmaru: Not sure. I know he is out cold. Did you need help finishing up? I was thinking of getting our bed ready. I'm so tired. We got lots of shopping to do tomorrow. 

Axe: Seeing the van moves away from the wall. Moving over pulling the door open for them. 

Lunar: Haha sounds about right... Hey we can see the shops from here.. that van over there looks really familiar. 

Rosea: Ya so play nice boys. I've heard he could get us all fired with one word to Harrison. 

Eugene: No I got it rinses out his hair, turning off the water, and putting on towel. 

Lorence: Uhu pulls up behind the shop. 

Jake: Hey you could at least wait until he stops moving before opening the door... Holding onto the seat to keep from falling forward. 

Jess: Come on Jake. We have jumped out of moving vehicles before. 

Axe: Turns around waiting for them to get out. The store already knows your here. They have pulled some things for you to go through. 

Res: Stiffens up that's The Ring's van... The one that you messed with the night at Rin's place. What the hell are they planning? 

Rinmaru: Steps out into the room in pajama pants. Moving to our bed fixing it for us to get into bed. 

Rosea: C'mon Jake don't be a pussy. 

Lorence: Ok then let's go in, opens the door. 

Lunar: Ya... Should we check it out or just wait? 

Eugene: You want to hit the sack now? *Stretches an arm* 

Rinmaru: Moves to Eugene's side. I was thinking we could cuddle, and watch more movies. Unless there is something else your wanting. 

Jake: I'm not, it was unexpected. Getting out slipping past Axe. 

Jess: Axe how long have you been here? 

Axe: Long enough. You were running behind. Did something happen? 

Res: I say we watch closely who knows what they could be doing. I mean I know they are on a job. That's all I picked up from Lorence's messages. 

Eugene: Ya sounds good to me. 

Rosea: Nothing to us not sure about him *jabs her thumb in Lorence direction* 

Lorence: Whatever it was nothing some drunk walked into me. 

Lunar: Hmm who's the new guy *draws her fingers in a circle creating a window closer to them* 

Res: No idea I've never seen him. He seems like an in charge type. Has a familiar air to him though. I guess that's good though, means he didn't see me when I ran out when Ro ran into him. 

Jess: Yea I mean there was that stuff before the airport... Didnt get my burgers. 

Jake: You and your food. We have no idea what any of that stuff was. Big black magic exploded in down town. 

Axe: Well at least you weren't apart of the issue this time. The clean up crew took two days to clear around the dragons apartment. Leading them to the door holding it open for them. 

Rinmaru: Crawls on the bed with the remote. Come on then let's find a movie. 

Rosea: Dont wory we will be more punctual next time can't promise will be any cleaner tho. We might have a few fairies to auction off if some decides to follow us. 

Lorence: Walk into the store what's our business here agin? 

Lunar: ... He looks a little bit like Aeris don't you think. 

Axe: Your getting fitted for the clothes for saturday. Tomorrow it would be best to work on your plans for how to work the gala. Might want to visit the venue get the layout, find places to watch from. 

Res: He does doesn't he. Same facial structure. I think I even saw a snake tongue like her... I dont remember her ever mentioning a sibling. 

Jake: Still think we could use the dragons weakness against him. 

Rosea: Don't ya remember? Walks into the shop. 

Lorence: Uhu well what have you been up to Axe? Anything good? 

Lunar: Well good we have a name. 

Res: That name I've heard it before. That's one of Harrison's hired guns. If he is here then we really are in trouble. 

Axe: Nothing of importance, tilting my head. You disappeared on the last mission. Were you okay? Jess reported that they weren't able to find you. 

Jake: See you even had the silent stalker worried Lorence. 

Lorence: Over at a friends that isn't involved in any of this. 

Rosea: Huh feeling a strange sense of magic around them. 

Lunar: *looks at Res at the name Lorence the spell fading a little, but they can still see them* 

Axe: As long as your okay. Tilting my head back. I was just concerned didn't want you getting kidnapped. Smiles moving toward the woman behind the desk. These are the ones we need fitted. 

Short woman: Oh okay... Mr. Hillis sent all the instructions already. Moving around pulling a rack of clothes out. Here are some things for the lady to chose from. The men's suits are over here. 

Res: What was that...? It felt like magic. *Looking at lunar...* Yes that's him. I know your wanting to ask. Trying not to tear up any more. 

Lorence: Yep I guess that will be good. 

Rosea: *tries not to squeal like a high schooler* Thank you miss. 

Lunar: ..... I think there just geting formal wear maybe there's like a company meeting, or they're coming to the gala. It doesn't seem important to watch them buy clothes *start to close the window* 

Res: I'm sure your right... Just watching the little window a moment longer. I dont think I've ever missed someone like this before. Hand fisting into my shirt over my heart. It actually hurts. We need to stay on our toes during the gala... I dont think this is just some meeting. Harrison wouldn't pay to have them dressed for something so small. 

Axe: He said to get whatever you want. He seems to fancy your team a lot Rosea. Moving passed Lorence. *whispering to him* Just be careful next time wouldn't want your little friend to get caught. They would use the person against you. Slipping to a corner to wait for them to finish. 

Jake: Looking over the suits pulling one in dark gray with a green inlay... Yeah this is going to look great. 

Jess: Moving around the options having trouble deciding on a light gray with blue, or a black with ruby. 

Lunar: *Looks at him sadly trying to figure out a way to cheer him up* 

Rosea: We do try our best to get through the mission pulling a black and red lasey dress looking at it. 

Lorence: Looks around the shop. Trying and succeeding are two different things. 

Jake: Come on... We could just kill him, and make it look like an accident. Allergic reactions kill people everyday. 

Lorence: Ya not with dragonkins. Have you forgotten about the "special side effects" on dragonkins? 

Lunar: You know when you get married you better invite me haha. *punches him in the arm like a little brother or sister. 

Rosea: Exactly. 

Jake: Well we could use it to catch them off guard. Get him away from the others. An of course I haven't forgotten. I'm not that stupid. 

Jess: You are just a little. 

Axe: You haven't decided on a plan at all have you? 

Res: Grins... I wish it would end that way. I just dont get happy endings. 

Lorence: A little is an understatement. 

Rosea: You know side effects that could kill us all immediately. We have plans but there's a lot of suggestions from them. 

Lunar: Should we head back? 

Res: You go ahead I'm going to sit here a little longer. Swinging my feet back and forth off the ground. 

Short woman: Slips up behind Lorence. A dazed look over her eyes stabs a needle filled with purple liquid into Lorence's leg... 

Axe: Jumps up not sure what just happened. 

Lunar: Ok see ya walks down the night street hoping it's not crack head hour. 

Lorence: HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING !!! 

Axe: Moves to Lorence's side hitting the back of the womans neck watching her crumple. Seeing she stabbed him with a needle with a successful injection. She dosed you with something. . Looking his face over... Rosea what do you think it was holding out the weapon keeping a hold on Lorence. 

Jake: Shit... Is he okay? Why would she do that...? 

Jess: She looked like she was being controlled. Her eyes had went glassy. 

Rosea: Hmm it looks like a simple sleeping drug, but who was controlling her to do that *walks to his side* 

Lorence: *faints* 

Axe: Catches him lifting him up... Grab what you want we probably need to go. It seems odd that this happened. Why Lorence out of all of us? I dont think that it was just a sleeping dart alone... There is magic in the air. It's like its centered around him. 

Jess: Grabs the two suits knowing Lorence could wear the other one. Moving to the door. I dont see any one around. 

Jake: Taking the suit I had moving to Rosea's side... It wouldn't have been an inside job right? I've heard that he can control people from really far off. . 

Res: Looks up seeing lots of movement inside the store they entered earlier. 

Rosea: Picks up the red dress. Wouldn't we see it if there was just a dart laying around here? It was definitely magic *looks axe* aren't you a mystic? 

Lorence: Feels a strang sensation over his body. This definitely one of the drugs that Rosea had brought seven years ago. 

Axe: No I'm a serpent not a fairy... Our tech is too warm. It's why I said it must have been mixed with the sleeping serum. 

Jess: Wait really, moving back over laying a hand to Lorence's head. Rosea he is right. Something was up big time with that needle. We should get him back to the room. So you can do a check with that thing you keep in your bag. 

Res: Moving into the shadows to get a better look. 

Rosea: *Runs out to the van, and coming back with a syringe full of a thick blue liquid and stabs him with it* 

Lorence: Eyes flicking open what happened? 

Axe: Was that a good idea...? You didn't even know what was in the needle she stabbed him with. Giving off a growl. 

Jake: Stepping back toward the door... Damn Rosea was that really a good thing. You pissed him off. What if that messes with whatever magic shit that was. 

Jess: I'll go crank the van. We should still get him back to be safe. 

Rosea: Of course I know what's in that syringe. It's like a antivenom for most drafts mixed with magic and I only have 5 of this so I don't exactly tell you were I keep them. You people don't use it for just any dart. 

Axe: Heading toward the door with Lorence still in my arms. Jess if your driving let's go.. I'll ride with you since I doubt he will let Jake carry him. 

Jake: Oh come on I only dropped him that one time. 

Jess: He was shot and you dropped him down a hill. Heading out in front of Axe to drive back. 

Res: Watching with curiosity that swiftly turns to concern... Why are they carrying Lorence out what happened. 

Rosea: Gets in the driver's seat putting the syringe in the glove compartment. 

Lorence: I can walk let me go. 

Axe: Are you sure your skins radiating heat. Plus you just fainted. Stopping near the van to put Lorence down. I'd rather you not end up hitting your head. 

Jake: Heading to the back putting all the stuff into the back of the van. Hopping in waiting for the other two.

Jess: I'm still driving don't need anything to happen. Though I guess if he is okay you don't have to come after all Axe. 

Lorence: Nods in thanks. 

Rosea: *Gets over in the passenger seat putting her feet on the dash bord* 

Axe: Frowns but steps back. Fine I'll follow to the hotel just to be safe. You still don't seem like yourself. Walking past the van to a motorcycle a few spots over. Picking up my helmet. 

Res: Panicking slightly watching Lorence's breathing from my hiding spot. Pulling out my phone sending a text to Lorence. Hey are you okay... I just got a weird feeling. Just thought I'd make sure your okay. 

Rosea: Well that went well 

Lorence: Pulls out his phone texting back: I'm fine I thought you wanted to stop messaging me? 

Lunar: Quietly walks into the room trying not to wake Aeris and Scarlet. 

Jess: Pulling out and heading back to the hotel trying to be mindful of speed limits. How you holding up back there. 

Jake: Looking over at Lorence. Yea do you notice any difference since Rosea hit you with that blue crap? 

Res: Moves out into the open just as the van went by. Standing under a light like an idiot since they could totally have seen me if they were looking. Texting him back... I was just upset. I havent been able to keep you out of my head since. Just had this really weird feeling that something was wrong. Glad your okay. I'll stop if that's what you want. Turning heading back to our hotel. 

Axe: Following behind the van spots a random person in the park across from the shopping center. 

*THE NEXT MORNING* 

Scarlet: *Sitting on the couch drinking a cup of coffee scrolling throw her phone* You guys want to go to the strip in like 30 minutes. I hear the lines get pretty damn long at night. 

Lunar: *Pacing the living room* Sounds good to me. I'm going to need you guys help with this kind of stuff. 

Eugene: Asleep on the bed slightly moving. 

Rosea: *Watching TV with Lorence* 

Jake: Coming around the corner in a towel. I cant find my bag anywhere. Have you guys seen it? 

Jess: Coming through the door with breakfast. I grabbed some food. 

Aeris: It sounds like fun I'm excited I've never had a girls day thing. Constantly surrounded by guys all the time does that to ya. 

Rinmaru: Crawling up onto the bed. With a smile you awake over there? 

Romeo: Rolls over with a groan... What did I do to myself? 

Rosea: Under the bed. I saw Jess put it there. 

Lunar: Tell me about it. I'm mostly around myself haha. 

Scarlet: Well do you two know your sizes, or do we need to get someone to check that. 

Eugene: Wakes up ya.. What did you do to yourself? 

Romeo: I dont know... I feel like my body is trying to squeeze my brain out my ears... Rubbing my temples. I remember drinking at the bar... 

Rinmaru: That will definitely do you in for sure. 

Aeris: I'm a 12... That's as far as I go with numbers based on clothes. 

Jake: Of course he did it.. Digging my bag out heading back to the bathroom. 

Jess: Giggles sitting the food down. How you feeling this morning Lorence? 

Eugene: That's why you shouldn't drink to that point, but hey better that happened yesterday than today. You probably be able to shake it off before the gala. 

Lunar: I dont know my size. I always buy clothes that are bigger than me, but I have a feeling that's not going to work soo well with a dress. 

Rosea: Takes something off the tray. 

Lorence: Like new, but I just want to stay in today do nothing. Don't you guy want to as well? 

Scarlet: As expected. 

Jake: Coming around the corner in simple casual clothes. Sounds good to me. I still think that this mission is going to bite us in the ass. It already got Lorence poisoned. 

Jess: Didn't Axe say we should have been planning, and going to check the layout of the place. 

Romeo: Yea I'll be fine by tomorrow. Getting up grabbing my bag. I need to shower then we will need to go get you two some clothes. Did Res not come back in? 

Rinmaru: He is asleep on the couch. 

Aeris: Well it's not a big deal. We can just get it all done. 

Rosea: C'mon we have all day let's just relax for now. 

Scarlet: Yep well I'll go get dressed then will go check in with the guys, and go have some fun before the queen of mean has to interrogate us. 

Lunar: Ok sounds good to me. 

Eugene: I have some advil in my coat pocket. 

Scarlet: *Pulls some jeans and a bright purple tang top out of her bag walks into the bathroom to change* 

Jess: Fine you should eat though Lorence. You didn't seem to sleep very well. I'm going to shower. Lazy day it is. 

Jake: Dropping down in front of the table grabbing a donut. Yea you were really restless man. 

Rinmaru: Pulling Eugene close. Its going to be a good day. 

Res: Not actually asleep... Just starring at my phone. I know I've lost my mind. I've been worried he never said anything else. 

Aeris: Coming out of the closet in jeans and a crop top... Putting on my high tops. 

Rosea: *Changes the channel on the TV from the news to the avengers* Ya nothing I like better than watching thanos snap. 

Lorence: Takes a donut of the table. Uhu I'm fine. 

Lunar: Is already dressed in a pair of overall shorts that are to big, and a black T shirt under* How far do you think it is? 

Eugene: Haha puts his arms over Rin's shoulders. Now that I think about it this is the first time I've ever seen you sleep haha. 

Rinmaru: Nods yea I was able to finally relax. You helped more than you know. Laying my head on your shoulder. You were tossing and turning though. You okay? 

Aeris: The shopping center, or the gala? 

Romeo: Coming out of the bathroom looking a little better. 

Jake: Your phone died last night so I plugged it up for you. Pointing at Lorence's phone on the table. You say your alright, but you were weirdly out of it when we came back up last night. 

Eugene: It's nothing much just had a strange dream last night. 

Lunar: The gala. *puts her hair in pig tails* 

Lorence: Huh is it charged? 

Scarlet: Well you guys want to eat here, or get something after opens the rooms door 

Aeris: I'm up for going out. They are sending a car to pick us up from what I understood. 

Rinmaru: What kind of dream. I got worried about you. 

Jake: Yea it should be... Want me to grab it for you? 

Jess: Comes out plopping down on the couch. 

Scarlet: Ya let's check in with the guys. 

Lunar: Walks out the door ya sounds good 

Eugene: Well I was in my middle school class room, and there were to gold fish in the distance. I was wearing shoes made of cake. I was walking towards the gold fish. 

Lorence: No I got it *walks over to the side of the room, and back checking his phone texting back* Ok, why would you think I wasn't fine? 

Res: Moves back over to my phone having gotten up and dressed. Seeing his message. Texting back, I'm not sure it was just a weird feeling. I am a fairy dark or not. I just thought something was wrong with you. I'm glad your alright either way. 

Aeris: Moving over knocking on their door. 

Rinmaru: That is a weird dream love. Giggles. I was scared it was something else. 

Romeo: Moves from the bathroom hair still slightly damp opening the door morning girls. 

Scarlet: Morning we were just gunna check in before we head out. Got to go early before the lines get to long. 

Lunar: *Smiles and waves at them form behind Aeris and scarlet* 

Eugene: Ya I assure you I'm fine Rin waves at them. 

Lorence: Texts back talk to you later. 

Romeo: Morning, we were getting ready to head out ourselves. Got to get these two some clothes for the big event. Lun you have my card use it. Okay. 

Res: Rubs the back of my neck waving at the girls texting him back... I want to see you... I don't know if I can wait. 

Rinmaru: That's all that matters. Looking up we could just all go together. 

Aeris: Then it wouldn't be a girls day. Laughing softly. 

Scarlet: Ya we could all walk there together if you want, but were gunna split off eventually. 

Lunar: Wait how are you going to pay if we have it? 

Eugene: Takes some clothes out of his suite case. Goes into the bathroom changing into a blue T shirt and some jeans. 

Romeo: Smiles don't worry about that. Smiles you buy what you want. Slipping around the other girls kissing her on the head. Pulling my hair up into a high ponytail. I think we can have fun at least go grab some breakfast together. 

Aeris: Yea I guess that would be fine. 

Rinmaru: Yea we can get breakfast together. 

Res: Sighs deciding it's best if I leave my phone here to distract me less. Getting up following them to the door. 

Scarlet: Were do y'all want to get some food? 

Lunar: Don't know. You have any ideas? 

Eugene: I've heard there's a pretty good diner near the strip. 

Res: You mean the family diner. It's good you guys will really like it. 

Romeo: Anything sounds good. Alcohol didn't sit well on my stomach. 

Rinmaru: Ooo think they will have waffles? I love waffles. 

Aeris: Hey Res you going to just leave your phone? It shows you missed a call. 

Res: I don't need it with me. We need to focus on us today. 

Eugene: Who doesn't love waffles? Haha. 

Scarlet: Well wait for you guys to get ready *walks to the stairs.* 

Lunar: Ok smiles following Scarlet down the stairs. 

Aeris: Moves back out of the room. If your sure. Just thought a phone call might be important. 

Res: It will be okay. I'll call them back later. 

Romeo: We are ready right guys... 

Rinmaru: Yes been ready. Grabbing my small bag off the floor. Should we get a gift for your mom? Moving beside Eugene. 

Jake: Rolling over having layed on the floor with a pillow. 

Jess: Coming around the corner laying across one of the beds. 

Scarlet & lunar : Waiting at the front of the lobby. 

Eugene: Ya the more you suck up, and agree with her the more she'll like you. 

Rosea : Siting on the couch above Jake. 

Jess: Where did Lorence go? Looking around the room... 

Jake: Shrugs he got up about an hour ago. This movie is really good. 

Romeo: Steps out of the elevator. Coming up behind Lunar... Arms moving around her waist. 

Res: Comes out behind Ro with Aeris. 

Aeris: Skipping over seeming in a good mood. 

Rinmaru: I think they are waiting on us. 

Lunar: Turns her head around looking at Ro and Res* You two make up? 

Scarlet: Make up you were fighting? 

Eugene: Ya let's get going moving towards the door. 

*1 HOUR LATER* 

Res: We worked it out. Yeah, we had a slight disagreement. 

Romeo: He saved my ass from doing something stupid last night. Even put my ass to bed. Leaning on Lunar gently. I'll probably come back once we get them some clothes. Still not fully back to myself. 

Rinmaru: Excitedly sitting in the booth waiting for food. 

Aeris: Alright once we finish here we can split up. 

Scarlet: What do you guys want? 

Eugene: I'll go with a pancake. 

Lunar: Oo same that sounds really good. 

Rinmaru: Waffles!!! 

Romeo: smiling at Rin. I'll have an omelet and some toast. 

Aeris: The philly cheese steak and eggs... extra cheese and peppers. 

Res: Not really hungry just some toast and bacon. With a cup of coffee. 

Waiter: Of course finishes writing it down.


	13. Chapter 12

Lunar: Hey Res did any thing happen after I left 

Scarlet: Your right this place has this sort of nostalgic feeling going on, even tho I've never been here. 

Eugene: I take it waffles are your favorite. 

Rinmaru: Giggles yes, I'm sorry I got excited. I havent had them in a while. 

Res: Leaning my head into my hand. Smiling at them. You guys seem like you slept well. 

Aeris: Yea I slept so good. Blushing slightly. 

Romeo: When did you come back to the hotel anyway Res? You look tired... 

Lunar: Haha sleep is for the weak, but yes we did sleep well. 

Scarlet: Ya slept like a baby. 

Eugene: When was the last time you had waffles? 

Res: Looks up toward Ro... I didnt get back into the room until about 4-5 maybe. I havent been to sleep. 

Romeo: Where did you go? You should have gotten some sleep Res. Your magic could get out of sync again. 

Rinmaru: Uhm.. a few months I guess. Didn't have the extra to make them myself. Was doing good to eat at all there for a bit. 

Aeris: Yea I didn't even have any nightmares. 

Lunar: Well at least you didn't get attacked at crack head hour. 

Scarlet: You normally have nightmears? 

Eugene: Cool. 

Aeris: Why do you think I dont sleep. I nap, and wander at night. I guess I just needed someone to hold me. Ears dusted pink. 

Res: No I was fine. Not many people would be willing to attack me in the middle of the night. 

Romeo: Still Res no wonder you look tired. . 

Rinmaru: Nods seeing the waitress coming back with food. 

scarlet: Makes since now that I think about it. 

Lunar: You should rest when you get back to the hotel. Who knows what Fiona will say when she inspects you if you have bags under your eyes. *Taking a fork of the table. 

Eugene: Yum this smells amazing. Maybe we should come back one of this days. 

Rinmaru: Nodding a uhumm with a mouth full of waffles... A grin on my face. 

Aeris: Damn those do smell good. A definite yes to coming back. 

Romeo: Yes let's all eat. We can probably come back for dinner one night before we go home.. 

Res: Nods yea will do. Picking at the toast and the bacon. . 

*35 MINUTES LATER* 

Scarlet: Well we're all finished. So do you guys want to split off, and do that formal wear shopping? 

Lunar: I'm down as long as the rest of you are. 

Eugene: Nods mouth full of the last of his pancakes 

Rinmaru: Yea that's fine we will see you ladies later. 

Res: Asleep with my head leaned against the window. 

Romeo: Yes that will be fine I'll take care of the bill you girls head out. Getting up heading to the register. 

Aeris: Oooo yes can't wait. 

Scarlet: Ok then let's head out says grabbing Aeris hand, and dragging Lunar by one of her overalls. 

Lunar: Ah! Ok bye haha. 

Eugene: *Waves at them* 

Romeo: Waves them off. Coming back to the table. Tapping Res. Come on. We need to do some shopping for these two then you can crash in our room. 

Res: Eyes flutter open. Sorry didn't mean to fall asleep. 

Rinmaru: Getting up reaching for Eugene's hand... Come on I'm excited too. 

Jess: Rolls off the bed. Should we go look for him. He wanted this lazy day then he disappears... I'm worried about him we didn't even find out what was in that needle the woman stabbed him with. 

Jake: You do whatever you want man. I'm staying right here. 

Scarlet: Soo which store should we try first. Trust me this a long time process. It doesn't have to be a dress to be formal wear, but Fiona doesn't seem like someone who believes in that. Soo do it at your own risk.*dragging both of them to the strip. 

Lunar: Ok ok, you can let us go one of us is going to fall. *says while stumbling a little.* 

Lorence: Walks into the room with a plastic bag in his left hand. 

Eugene: Ya sounds kind of fun. 

Jake: See he is fine. Now stop your whining. 

Jess: I wasn't whining he disappeared... *Looking at Lorence. Where did you go? 

Aeris: That one looks cool... *pointing at a store with a bright blue sign... There are even dresses in the window. 

Res: Gets up yea we can go. There is some great shops for men's formal wear right around the corner too. 

Rinmaru: Hopefully it's not to suffocating. 

Scarlet: Ya that's a great place to start walking into the shop. 

Lunar: Yep good choice Aeris *smelling the lavender scent in the shop* 

Scarlet: Remember this is a very time consuming process, and plus we need to find out what size Lunar is. 

Eugene: You two can go back I'm sure Rin and I got it. If you want to bring Res back. 

Res: No it's okay Eu I need to get a suit myself. . Smiling it's not far. We don't have as much stuff to do like the girls. Pick a suit pick two colors then shoes. Not that big of a deal. Then you two can go out on a date while Ro takes me back to the hotel. 

Romeo: Laughs he is right. You two can have the day all to yourself once we are done. 

Rinmaru: *blushes thinking how much I'd rather have Eugene's hands all over me... 

Aeris: That's true... Though that purple dress in the window looks so pretty. 

Eugene: Ya it can't be that hard to pick them out. 

Scarlet: Good the first thing that catches your eye. You like the color purple right? 

Lunar: *takes a step back* Ya it does seem like something you'd look nice in. 

Lorence: The gas station putting the bag of snacks on the table. 

Jess: Dude you were gone close to two hours. They already finished two movies... 

Jake: Looking back ooo cheetos... *grabbing the bag turning back around. Thanks... Jess has been freaking out about you leaving. You look fine a little pale maybe. 

Rinmaru: I like white, but I guess it would be too much with my hair... smiles. 

Res: Just a little bit though a light color would probably still be best on you. A gray maybe. 

Romeo: I'll just stick with a black tux with a blue vest and tie. 

Aeris: Actually yea I really like purple, or dark blue 

Lorence: Is one not aloud to loiter in a gas station your magisty? 

Rosea: *chuckles a little* 

Scarlet: Ya those colors would really go well with your hair. You want to try some on? 

Aeris: Nods yea looking around the room... I really like the one on the model though. 

Jess: I'm sorry for worry about a team mate... Don't worry I won't fucking bother anymore. Gets up slipping past Lorence and out the door... 

Jake: Damn not seen him that pissed off in a while. Wonder what's got him all flustered. 

Scarlet: Good choice there's a worker over there. She can probably get you one to try on in your size. 

Lunar: It really is beautiful dress it would look good on you 

Lorence: Jaaaaaake your brothers throwing a bitch fit. 

Jake: So what you want me to do about it? Let him bitch. He isn't in our hair anymore. Let him be. He will come back when he is good and ready. Eating the cheetos. He has been in a weird mood since you got stabbed last night anyway. Think he watched over you last night more than Axe did. Since Axe left. 

Aeris: Walks off catching an employee pointing at the dress and asking for my size. Coming back he went to get it. You guys see anything you want to try? 

Scarlet: Nah I like brighter colors soo I'll try some where else... Are you going to try it on? 

Lunar: I'll wait to I want to look around a little more. 

Lorence: Ok sits on the couch beside Rosea. 

Rosea: We're binge watching the avengers movies. 

Jake: They are awesome. . You shouldn't have left. 

Aeris: Yea I'm trying it on... Turns around just in time for the guy to bring the dress out... Taking it heading to the dressing room... I might need a hand it laces up in the back. 

Lunar: Ok Scarlet why don't you do it *thinking* aren't you two in love, or something? 

Scarlet: Umm... Ya sure just tell me when you need it. 

Aeris: Laughing slightly really Lun think you said it any louder. Sitting my clothes to the side slipping the dress up.. Getting myself adjusted okay I'm ready. 

Scarlet: Ok gets behind her adjusting the lase on her dress. Ok done closing it here's the finished product. 

Lunar: Wow its really pretty on you Aeris smiling. 

Scarlet: Opens her eyes blush filling her checks. Um y ya she's right look in the mirror. 

Aeris: Spins around the fabric lightly flowing around me.. Wow, it's so pretty. I feel so girly. Turning around. Scar... you okay? 

Scarlet: Y ya fine perfectly fine.... 

Lunar: I don't speak your language, but I think that means that she thinks you look hot. Hehehe am I right Scar. 

Scarlet: Nods 

Lunar: Knew it, but ya I think that's a good one for you. 

Aeris: You guys really think so.. I mean should I look some more? 

Res: Alright boys I think we got everything we need. A tux for each of us and all the shoes. We can take the stuff back so you two boys can head out, and enjoy the rest of your afternoon. 

Rinmaru: Really that was fast. Handing the stuff over to Res. Taking Eugene's hand we can go look for your mom a gift. What do you think she would like? 

Lunar: I like it, but it's your call maybe we can find a neckless, hat, or something. 

Scarlet: N no it's perfect Aeris, but there's something missing. 

Eugene: Ya let's find something. What do middle age women like? 

Aeris: I don't do hats... a necklace, earrings, and some new shoes maybe. 

Rinmaru: Waves as Res and Ro leave. Yea let's go pulling Eugene close. 

Lunar: Soo well take it and move on or...? 

Scarlet: Smiles your call. 

Eugene: What do you give a short. tempered fairy? 

Aeris: I want this one... I just feel so different, and I like it. Let's buy it, and go find your dresses. 

Rinmaru: I don't know. I was hoping you had an idea... What do you get someone who could just buy it themselves. A mom mug... giggles or a fancy vase? 

Eugene: A big tall glass of nothing, or a card to talk to the MCDONALD'S manager. 

*A FEW MINUTES LATER* 

Scarlet: Looking in a new shop full of floral colored dress trying to find a good one. 

Lunar: It smells like vanilla ice cream hahha. 

Aeris: Scruntches my nose... I dont like it. Though there is some pretty stuff in here. 

Rinmaru: Dancing through the crowds. Watching Eugene out of the corner of my eye. Seeing a pretty decorative box in a window. Hey how about that. 

Lunar: You don't like the smell of vanilla? *one ear going down in a questioning gaze. 

Scarlet: Sees a light blue wavy dress. 

Eugene: Huh let's go check it out. 

Rinmaru: Enters the cute little antique shop... I think it's a music box. 

Aeris: Rubs my nose. I've always had trouble with artificial vanilla. Sorry is it a bad thing? 

Lunar: It's fine it's just, staring.. Vanilla gives me nostalgia for some reason. 

Eugene: Opens the box to see a white ballerina. 

Rinmaru: Wow, it's so pretty I haven't seen one like that before. You think she would like it. I mean wasn't your mom a ballerina when she was young? May have read up on her after the incident. 

Aeris: Ah okay I get ya. I have a thing like that. Mint reminds me of my grandmother. She was special to me. 

Lunar : Ya and oranges hehehe. 

Scarlet: Hey what do you to think about this one holds up the dress? 

Eugene: Yep I think this would work very well. 

Rinmaru: You really think so..? *smiling brightly. I think I can actually do this. Taking Eugene's hand and the box heading to the register. 

Aeris: You need to try it on. 

Scarlet: *Ok goes into the dressing room and changes* Ok hows it look I feel like it's missing something. 

Aeris: . . . . . 

Lunar: Your right maybe a bow, or something what do you think Aeris.... Aeris taps her shoulder. 

Eugene: Glad your getting more confident about it. 

Aeris: Shakes my head... Yea something. A bow sounds great. A necklace too. 

Rinmaru: Turns around with a gift wrapped box. Pulling Eugene close kissing him softly. 

Scarlet: You think? Sees a small bow and pining it in her hair. How about now? 

Lunar: Perfect the dress itself is supposed to be cute and childish. You pull it off in a more mature way ya feel meh. 

Eugene: Hahha she'll love you, just be yourself 

Rinmaru: Smiles I'll do my best. Where should we go now? 

Aeris: You pull it off beautifully. Now we need to find one for you Lun 

Lunar: Ah yes the one that is truly useless. 

Scarlet: Pays for the dress. Haha oh c'mon your not that useless. 

Eugene : Ya and if she still doesn't approve who cares. It's only a couple hours of pain, and suffering. She has this system she'll "inspect" everyone else first then you remember that. 

Rinmaru: Nods I'm just hoping everything goes okay. Res has been acting a bit odd since we got here. Then him and Ro fighting. Sighs. I'm sorry bringing the mood down. Should we go some where else. 

Aeris: We will find something don't worry. Spotting a little store inbetween some other ones. What about that little shop there? 

Eugene: It's fine umm want to... just walk around a bit I don't know. What were supposed to do besides shop and go out to eat.. I mean what else is there to do? 

Lunar: Ya that place is kind of cute. 

*A FEW MINUTES LATER* 

Rinmaru: Giving a sly grin actually I was thinking we could do something else. 

Aeris: Looking around the shop... See anything that catches your eye Lun? 

Eugene: Like what ? 

Lunar: That black one with the really long socks looks nice. 

Aeris: Moves over to the area... Looking through finding one that looks like the right size. Here go try it on. 

Lunar: Ok *grabs the one she said walking into the changing room* what do you think? *coming back out. 

Rinmaru: Wiggling around embarrassed... I. . . I uhm, I'm h-horny... Blushing turning around looking off somewhere else. 

Aeris: Gives a little whistle... I think Romeo would be all over you... Giggles. 

Lunar: *Blushing across her nose and checks* Soo this one? 

Scarlet : Ya it's more cute, and bubbly than alluring. Soo it matches you a lot more haha. 

Eugene: R really *Cheeks turn a dusty orange* b but aren't Res and Ro at the hotel room? 

Rinmaru: Nods I'm sorry. I'm not sure what's come over me. I'll be okay. Let's go get you something to eat. Then we can head back. 

Aeris: I'm not kidding, he already treats you like a princess. Just wait until he see you in that. 

Eugene: N no it's fine..... You want to get a few hours at an motel or something? 

Lunar: *Giggling* Ok I'll take it. *Changing back into her overalls* Ok soo we're ready for tomorrow night hehehe. 

Scarlet: You two want to keep the girls night going, or just head back? 

Aeris: We still need shoes lol... Unless we are all wearing our sneakers or going barefoot. 

Rinmaru: You don't have to do that Eu. I'll be alright. Its probably just a dragon thing. 

Scarlet: Oh ya Fiona will have our heads if we dont hahaha. 

Lunar: Hehe you guys want to get some ice cream after that or go to a library? 

Eugene: ... Its not a dragonkin thing *kisses him* 

Rosea: Falls asleep in the middle of the sixth movie. 

Jake: Damn this has been great, but I need to move my feet are asleep. Standing up stretching. Smiling over at Rosea... Moving across the room lifting her up moving her to her bed. I think I'll go shower. May want to try calling my goofy brother if he doesn't show soon. 

Rinmaru: Kisses back arms going around your neck. Sure feels like it I haven't wanted anyone this bad in my life. (Pulls Eugene off toward a motel for some alone time) 

Aeris: Then shoes it is. Then I say yes to ice cream. 

Scarlet: Ok check it out points to the store on the edge of the strip. How about the one? 

Lunar: I've seen that place in a newspaper its supposed to be the best in America. 

*ONE HOUR LATER* 

Aeris: Curled up in a booth eating ice cream dozing off slightly. 

Rinmaru: Sighing softly laying my head on Eu's chest. 

Scarlet: Hey Aeris you need to stay awake long enough for us to walk back. 

Lunar: How do you call this masterpiece ice cream? It's like flavored whipped cream don't you think? 

Eugene: Breathing softly there going to kicks use out of here in like 30 minutes. 

Rinmaru: Nods shivering from Eugene's finger running up my back. I guess we need to get dressed to head back. Thanks for this though. In my opinion it's the best date ever. 

Aeris: Sits up a little bit. Sorry, I guess all the shopping has me wiped out. It is really good though. Never had any like this back home. We got to carry these bags back too lol. 

Eugene: Ya best second date ever. 

Lunar: Ya I'm gunna miss it when we have to leave. 

Scarlet: Ya well, movie marathon when we get back, also showers wash you two's hair. Getting up from the table. 

Aeris: Haha yea, I'm going to have to figure out what to do with my hair. Nuzzling into Scarlet just a little. 

Rinmaru: Moves to get up stopping for just a second feeling slightly dizzy. 

Scarlet: Hhahah c'mon all help you with your hair let's go. 

Lunar: Tell me about it haha. 

Eugene: Putting his closes back on. 

*20 MINUTS LATER* 

Aeris: Carrying our bags into the elevator.. Almost done, then we can get into pjs, and do absolutely nothing. 

Rinmaru: Following behind Eugene shaking my head to clear my blurry vision. 

Romeo: Coming out of our room about the time the girls come out of the elevator. You ladies look like you had a lot of fun. 

Scarlet: Yep lots of it. Haha we got ice cream at the end. 

Lunar: *nodding her head like a child* Ya! 

Eugene: Holding on to Rin's hand making sure he dosen't run into someone. 

Romeo: Runs my fingers through Lunar's hair. You okay? 

Aeris: We got dresses, shoes, and accessories. It was a great day. 

Rinmaru: Closing my eyes for a second bumping into someone. Giving a whimper. 

Lunar: Ya fit as a fiddle did you, and Res get the sleep you guys needed 

Scarlet: Yep wait until you see tomorrow *looking at Aeris grining* 

Eugene: Huh Rin u ok *turning around* 

Scarlet: Speaking of which what time do we have to go? 

Romeo: The car will be here around 1 the party starts at 3. I'm glad you all enjoyed your day. An yea Res is still asleep. His phone went off a few times, but I didnt want to wake him. 

Aeris: Yea it's going to be great.. 

Rinmaru: Nods regretting moving my head as everything spins. Eu, I th-think I'm go-going to p-pass out. Eyes closing starting to fall. 

Lunar: Really cool. It must be a long drive if there geting us that early. 

Scarlet: Uhu walks into there room. 

Eugene: C'mon we're almost there *pulling him into the lobby* 

Rinmaru: Holding onto Eugene. Head feeling foggy body shaking. I don't know what's going on. 

Romeo: Probably so Fiona can do her little inspection before the party starts. 

Aeris: Oh lord I forgot about that part. 

Res: Sitting up on the side of the bed staring down at my phone. At the missed calls from Lorence. Sighing walking to the bathroom hitting the dial button. 

Eugene: .... Maybe because I'm a fire fairy dragging him to the elevator. 

Lunar: Oh I thought she would take the extra mile to criticize us in front of the other fairies. 

Scarlet: Wonder what she's going to say about us? 

Lorence: Texting him after hanging up sorry. I'm around my coworkers and I'll be fired if they hear me talk to... your kind. 

Res: My kind... Frowns so you know who I am? 

Rinmaru: Sinking to the floor of the elevator... Doesnt feel like heat sickness. Arms wrapping around my stomach. 

Romeo: There is no telling it's Fiona. I figure to make sure her son is in good hands. 

Aeris: I just want snuggles and popcorn. 

Lorence : Ya a mystic you know. 

Eugene: I don't understand just bare with me. 

Lunar: Huh from what I know about her side of the family there not big fans of "untraditional relationships". Soo interspecies, homosexuality, or anything that's not a girl fairy, and a guy fairy *says sighing at the ridiculousness of it all*. 

Scarlet: Yep let's go you two can talk longer, but were going to relax for now. 

Res: Curled up in the bathtub, texting lorence. I just wanted to hear your voice. It's been a rough few days. I almost did some really stupid stuff. You've kind of been the only thing that's kept me grounded. 

Romeo: Looked up as the elevator went off seeing Eugene and not Rin. Eu, what's wrong? 

Rinmaru: Eu... I dont feel good. 

Lunar: What tha...? *Going over to Eugene and Rin* What's wrong with him? 

Eugene: I don't know. Can you two help me get him to the room? 

Scarlet: Jumps on the couch ah hotel sweet hotel. 

Romeo: No problem pulling Rin's arm over my shoulder. When did it start...? 

Rinmaru: Uhmm... *Not sure I want to tell them about the hotel.* Not long ago. Was just dizzy, then my head started to swim, and now my stomach is in knots. 

Aeris: Following behind Scarlet. Dropping the bags by the door. Heading to the bathroom with fuzzy pjs. 

Res: Turning on the shower to hide the fact that I'm crying. 

Lunar: *Dashing over to the door opening it for them* 

Eugene: Like 20 minutes ago, when we left the strip. 

Scarlet: Quickly changes into some pjs. You want to watch some TV or something? 

Aeris: You said movie marathon.. Stepping into the room in fuzzy shorts and a tank top. 

Rinmaru: Leaning my head into Eugene's neck. Breathing in his scent. Trembling. 

Romeo: Getting Rin over to their bed. Try just laying with him. If it gets worse we can look into other options. . 

Res: Curling up tighter phone laying in the floor forgotten 

Scarlet: I have the harry Potter movies you want to try them? 

Lunar: Is there a day that no one on this team is not suffering from any bodily harm? *sighs going over to the bed that Rin's on*. 

Eugene: You have any pain killers? 

Romeo: Yeah I do pulling a bottle out of my bag. Handing it to Eugene. Use what you need. 

Rinmaru: Relaxing. It's fine I'm feeling better now.. 

Aeris: That actually sounds good. As long as I get cuddles. 

Eugene: I don't know. That's the thing I dont know what's going on. Giving Rin the pain killers. 

Lunar: You feeling ok Rin. 

Scarlet: Heheh right patting the seat next to her. 

Rinmaru: Takes the pills just to help Eugene relax. Hey it's okay love. I'm alright. Arms out to him. Come here I didn't mean to scare you. 

Aeris: Curling up on the couch beside scarlet. Let's watch these things. 

Romeo: Have you too been active recently? There is something that might explain what's going on. 

Res: Passed out with the shower going . 

Lunar: Do you mean *looks at Ro hoping she dosen't sound to crazy* 

Scarlet: Ya wonder when Lunar is gunna be finished talking to Ro *putting one arm round Aeris* 

Eugene: Ok what do you two mean? 

Rinmaru: Oh, oh... I mean we have looking up at Eugene they are asking if I could be pregnant for real. 

Aeris: I dont know. Snuggles closer. Play with my hair again. 

Romeo: I mean I guess you wouldn't be lieing to Fiona any more. Damn Res is gone again too. 

Eugene: Oh I well I guess it's possible. Um well.... it does make since. 

Lunar: Well at least you don't have to lie, and that's what you were worried about right? 

Scarlet:*plays with her hair* maybe after you wash your hair I could style it. 

Rinmaru: It explains why I was drawn to you earlier. Giggles Eu I'm so happy. 

Romeo: Well congrats are in order. We will celebrate after the gala tomorrow. Is the shower running? 

Aeris: I'd like that alot haven't had someone to play with my hair in a long time. Nuzzles closer to Scarlet. 

Eugene: *Smiled unsure how to feel about it* Is that how it works? 

Lunar: Hehe that's my Q to leave see you guys tomorrow. *waves heading out the door* 

Romeo: Not even a goodnight kiss...? 

Rinmaru: Nods your my mate of course it's how it works. 

Scarlet: Ya Haha *catches a bit of the movie* FUCK YOU UNCUL VERNON! 

lunar: *didn't hear him cause she was already out the door* 

Eugene: Haha I guess now you don't have to make up stuff to mom. 

Rinmaru: No I guess I don't. Lay with me we got a big day tomorrow... I still just really want you close. 

Res: Wakes startled having been having a nightmare. Hoping I didn't scream. Turning the water off and wiggling out of my wet clothes. Sniffling grabbing a towel moving out to the couch. 

Romeo: She must have something on her mind. Looking up Res... 

Aeris: Jumping at Scarlets raised voice after dozing off. 

Lunar: *Walks into the room and picks up a oversized T shirt and some kitty basketball shorts* 

Scarlet: Sorry it's just that character pisses me off. Haha I'll try to stay calm. 

Eugene: Ya looks down at his watch it already 9 time flies. 

Rinmaru: We did kind of killed some time... Blushes arms out for Eu to hold me. 

Aeris: So 'kay. I'll be alright I had just dozed off. I guess you playing with my hair is relaxing. Hey Lun everything okay you seem jumpy. 

Res: I fell asleep in the shower. No big deal I'm fine. Curling up under my blanket on the couch pulling my boxers on underneath. 

Romeo: Coming back from the bathroom... with your clothes on... Res really you could totally get sick. That's the last thing we need is a sick dark fairy. You left your phone too... 

Jake: Curled up in bed next to Rosea since Jess didn't show he can sleep with Lorence tonight... laughs softly dozing off to the movie still playing in the background. 

Jess: Comes back into the room quietly walking over to the wall were my bag sits digging out a way over sized shirt and shorts stripping right in the middle of the room minus my boxers slipping on the clothes and crawling onto the couch. 

Axe: Softly knocks on the team's hotel door. 

Lunar: Well I was talking to Ro then Eugene & Rin came up, but something was wrong. Well, um they're becoming parents for real. 

Eugene: Hugs him are you happy? 

Scarlet: What he's pregnant *eyes go wide* 

Rosea: *rolls over grumbling* 

Aeris: Wait really... damn Eu works fast. They both okay right? 

Res: I'm fine just get some sleep Ro big day tomorrow. Rolls over. 

Jess: Gets back up opening the door... Moving out of Axe's way. 

Axe: Where is Lorence? I came to check on him... 

Jess: Shrugs moving back to curl up on the couch. Don't know I just got back. Sighs softly won't do you any good to worry. Though I guess it being you someone might care. 

Rinmaru: Very happy, surprised. I mean I didn't think I could actually get pregnant without being in a heat.... Oh, oh shit. Damn it how did I not notice? 

Scarlet: Ya I thought guys couldn't get pregnant, but I guess that it doesn't work that way with dragonkins. 

Lunar: Well you two want to take the bed tonight? We need to get some sleep tonight. 

Lorence: Comes around the corner from the bathroom. Wazup? 

Eugene: Well I'll hit the sack now *gets in on the other side of the bed* 

Rinmaru: Whimpers... You said you would hold me.. Wiggling closer. 

Romeo: Frowns at Res, but moves to turn out the light. Getting into my own bed. 

Aeris: Nods that sounds good... I'm so tired. You sure that's all that's bugging you Lun. *yawning 

Axe: I came to check on you... It seems that the short one deems it's not necessary. You still look pale. Have you been keeping an eye out for any symptoms like I told you too? 

Eugene: *Puts his arms around Rin's waist* Ok ok.. 

Lunar: A little anxious about tomorrow. It's only 3 hours of pain and suffering pulling a blanket over herself getting cozy on the couch. 

Scarlet:*gets off the couch moving to the bed* Ya I'll set an alarm on my phone, and I'll do your hair like at 12. 

Lorence: Ya ya I'm fine it's all been good since I got stabbed with the blue stuff. *Getting a little annoyed at everyone being soo nosey* 

Rinmaru: Curling close almost purring stopping myself. 

Aeris: Jumping across to the bed. Oh well yeah we can do it though. It will be great the we can celebrate Rin and Eu. 

Axe: Nods alright let your team know if it changes. Turning to leave.. 

Jess: Told you it was useless. *just like how I feel. Thinking to myself as I roll over to sleep on the couch. Beds yours. 

Lorence: K *jumps on the bed* 

Scarlet: Yep the only lie we need to keep up is the engagement. One I have some fake costume jewelry to help with it. 

Lunar: Night girls laying down on the couch. 

Jess: Twirling my fingers over the couch cushions unable to sleep. 

Aeris: I'm sure Eu has something that would work. Rin doesn't seem the sparkle type.. Snuggling back into Scarlets side. 

*Next Morning* 

Res: Up and dressed sitting in their rooms open window. 

Romeo: Trying to ignore him drinking coffee. 

Aeris: Trying to brush my tangled hair. *Stopping when Scarlet comes behind me taking the brush.* 

Rinmaru: Purring in my sleep 

Scarlet: *siting behind Aeris giving her a half up half down hair style with a purple rose on the middle* 

Lunar: Putting her hair in more clean pig tails glancing at the clock reading 11:50. 

Eugene: Sitting on the foot of the bed still not ready. 

Romeo: Turns to Eugene. You okay? 

Aeris: Thanks scar... I wasnt getting anywhere. Will you lace my dress up for me? 

Lunar: *brushes out her tail flooff* 

Scarlet: Of course it's no problem *finishing up* Ok done what do you think? 

Aeris Turning around eyes wide. . . Scar you look breath taking. Smiles. Turning to my dress on the hanger feeling a little selfconsious. Taking it down putting it on, then pulling up my hair out of the way. All ready to lace it. 

Romeo: Moves over to Eugene tapping his shoulder. Are you alright? 

Rinmaru: Sighs rolling over still sleeping softly. 

Jake: Eating breakfast humming a song. 

Jess: Curled up tightly on the couch. 

Scarlet: Really thanks your not soo bad yourself hehe *lacing the dress* 

Lunar: *Pulls on the gloves and socks* These are very strange socks. 

Eugene: Ya I'm just procrastinating geting ready. 

Rosea: Siting in a chair across from Jake filling her nails. 

Lorence: *already ready to go* 

Romeo: How long we going to let him sleep? Motioning to Rin. 

Aeris: It's the outfit you liked can't take it back now. 

Jake: Why you in such a hurry we can't get in until 3. Watching my brother carefully. 

Lunar: Oh no I love it, but this are just strange socks ya fill me *puts on the rest on the dress walking out of the closet. 

Scarlet: *Thinking normally these would look like the socks strippers wear, but for some reason I can't see them like that on you *giggles at the thought. 

Eugene: Not any longer we got to get ready. We only have like an hour *nudges him waking him up* Hey we got to get ready.


	14. Chapter 13

Aeris: Giggles too you know what your so right. The image doesn't fit for Lun though. Smiles you look great. Romeo is going to be so taken by you... 

Rinmaru: Pulls Eugene's arm wanting him back in the bed. Come back need more snuggles. Pouting realizing I'm not going to get them. 

Romeo: Laughs softly. I'll let you deal with him alone. Going to walk down make sure the car is on the way. *walking my suit tail fluttering behind me. 

Jess: Shoots up off the couch bolts down the hall way slamming the bathroom door behind me. Sounds of vomiting follows 

Jake: Fuck...! 

Scarlet: Well I think you look stunning in purple *Pats her on the head* 

Lunar: Hahaha well were ready do you think the guys are, or should we wait? 

Eugene: C'mon you got to wake up and get ready for Fiona. 

Rosea: What's wrong? *looking up*. 

Aeris: We could go check, or give them a few more minutes. 

Rinmaru: Nods getting up moving around the room taking off my pjs starring at the suit. Picking up the pants to put on first. 

Jake: Cringes listening to Jess in the bathroom... Your really going to ask that? Looking down the hall at the bathroom door. Fuck, sounds like Jess got ahold of something bad. I uhm don't do well when he gets like this... 

Jess: Sitting in the floor, blood running down my chin. Leaning forward bring up more vomit the small creature from last night getting its revenge. Tears running down my face. Mixing with the bigger mess: blood, thick mixture of animal remains are in the toilet and across his shirt. 

Scarlet: Let's give them a few more minutes. *Takes out her phone playing candy crush* 

Lunar: All right *Putting some small bells on her ears* 

Eugene: Changes into the black suit with a orange tie. How do I look? *Turns around facing Rin. 

Rinmaru: Mouth watering a little. Wow, babe. I so want to take that off of you. Finishes putting on the emerald vest and tie. What you think? 

Jake: I'm sure he will be fine. *Frowns thinking where the hell did he go last night. 

Jess: *Gets up flushing the toilet. Cleaning the floor then stopping looking in the mirror.* Well so much for hiding it. I screwed up. Whimpers rubbing my stomach. Washing my hands. 

Rosea: I'm pretty sure that happens when you eat raw meat. It's called salaminila. 

Lorence: *Knocks on the door* Hey Jess you need anything? 

Eugene: *Blushes* I don't think that's a good idea with your current condition. 

Jess: Opens the door stands trembling. My clothes stained crimson. Shakes my head no I'm okay. I made a mess. I tried to clean it. 

Rinmaru: Aww... Pouting. Do I look okay in mine? 

Jake: Not normally an issue. 

Lorence: You sure I can get you a change of clothes. Your covered in blood. 

Lunar: Whatcha looking at? 

Rosea: It's not normally how salaminila works. 

Jess: Looking down at myself... whimpers. I'm sorry Jake I didn't mean too... 

Jake: Yea right didn't mean to my ass. They didn't know Jess. How the hell you going to explain that huh? People don't vomit blood that's not how it works. *sounding more angry by the second. 

Jess: Steps back whimpering as my stomach churns. Turning not caring anymore that the door is open, or Lorence is standing there. Dropping back in front of the toilet bring up more blood, bits of fur, and other nasty animal pieces. Gagging harshly. 

Aeris: Looking up from the window... Sorry I totally spaced out, though isn't that Ro down stairs? 

Res: Climbing down the fire escape. 

Rosea: Ya maybe it's somthing else. You guys have any medical conditions? 

Lorence: Gives him a dark red T shirt sorry. It's all I got on hand. 

*30 MINUTES LATER* 

Jake: standing at the window in the stupid suit. Dragging my nail across the glass. We weren't going to tell you. It's easier if our team doesn't know what we are. No we dont have a medical condition Rosea. We are half ghoul. Jess just ate something that didnt agree with him literally. 

Jess: Now on the couch, spaced out wearing lorence's shirt. Let's out a soft whimper. I said I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happened. I was upset and frustrated. It calmed me down, until it didn't... whines. 

Rinmaru: Standing down in the lobby waiting for everyone else. 

Aeris: Coming out of the elevator... 

Rosea: WHAT! I mean I figured you were abnormal but..... Well I guess there's nothing I can do. Does Harrison know? 

Lunar & scarlet: *right behind Aeris getting out of the elevator* 

Eugene: Waiting with Rin watching a youtuber make slime. 

Jake: Of course he knows. You really think he would send two humans out to help keep you two safe. Hell no. 

Jess: Gets up stumbling back toward the bathroom need to shower before we go. 

Romeo: Good everyone is here. The car is out front. Res is already in the car. Smiles taking Lunars hand your gorgeous by the way. 

Rinmaru: Taking Eugene's hand. Holding the bag with the gift in the other. 

Aeris: Swishing in place. Looking up it's really time huh? 

Lunar: Thank you. Your rather dashing youself *walking to the car with them* That's a nice ass car... I mean rather impressive land vehicle. 

Eugene: You need help carring anything putting his phone down. 

Scarlet: Time flies now for the pain suffering. 

*The drive over was uneventful just a pleasant drive. Pulling into the parking area of a rather big mansion the venue for the event* 

Fiona: Walking the entry way to the mansion. Stopping near the door having timed their arrival perfectly. Open the doors let my baby in. 

*the doors open before Romeo can even knock* 

Romeo: Steps back knowing she will want Eugene to enter first. 

Rinmaru: Panics slightly hoping I do okay.. 

Aeris: Here goes nothing. 

Jess: Dressed and in the back seat of the van. 

Jake: Relaxed back in the seat watching out the window. You sure your good to drive Lorence? 

Eugene: Hey mom *smiles mechanically stepping to her* 

Lunar: *looks at them* 

Scarlet mind: Ok so far nothing bad. 

Rosea: Siting in the passenger seat in the red dress. 

Jake: Looking up. What I do now? You guys have went as quiet as jess. 

Fiona: My baby.. Arms coming around Eugene. Come in all of you... This way leading them into a smaller more private room. I've brought you all here to celebrate my baby chosing his mate. First though I need to be sure that you will take care of my sweet little angel. 

Rinmaru: Standing off to the side, suddenly feeling to warm. Noticing there is an odd scent in the air. 

Romeo: Ears perking up at her words watching each one of my group carefully. Notcing Rin seems uncomfortable. 

Aeris: Of course we will he is one of us now. . 

Eugene: Mum really. You dont have to be hard on them at all. 

Scarlet: Ya. 

Lunar: Nods her head in agreement with Aeris.. 

Fiona: Oh, but of course I do only the best for my boy. A grin forms on my face. You all must be thirsty sit have a drink. Smiling even brighter. Looking to Romeo first... You own the library that helps runaways correct? 

Romeo: Yes, my business runs in the back ground of the library. It makes things easier to have a place where people don't feel scared. 

Fiona: Looking to Res, an you own the little cafe in town. Helping the big bad Thamuls in your spare time. Such a good little dark fairy you are... 

Res: Nods I do what must be done. 

Finona: Grins looking Scarlet over... I'm not even sure how you managed to get here, but my son has always seemed fond of you hasn't he... A worm if I say so, but I do anything to see my sweet boy smile. 

Scarlet: That's good *says blankly. 

Eugene: Ya she shows that anybody can change. 

Fiona: Eyes move to Aeris, ah the daughter of Thamuls herself. Dearly me such a delicate appearance. Has daddy dearest told you my horrible ex kept your dear twin as a trophy? He was such a little thing back then. No telling what the old assbat did with the poor dear. 

Aeris: Eyes widening stepping back... what! I dont have any siblings let alone a twin... 

Fiona: Ah so that's it. What he just took the memories away? Seems like a Thamuls thing to do. Slipping over to Lunar... Yes, then there is you. The little pretty that has so many confused. A pretty little flower. Giggles an evil chuckle... Oh how angry they will be when they realize you aren't dead. 

Lunar: Hey I geuss she'll find out eventually miss *eye turns a dusty yellow* 

Scarlet mind: If this is the beginning what is she gunna do when the royals and the others get here. Cause I know she's going to take the extra mile. 

Eugene: Yes these are my friends. turning to Rin knowing he's next. 

Fiona: Oh don't worry my sweet boy. I haven't forgotten your *eyes roll* chosen mate. Rinmaru wasn't it...? *tilting my head at the boy. 

Rinmaur: Nods reaching behind me to steady myself. Eu... Theres a weird smell in the room. My heads fuzzy. 

Romeo: Looking across at Rin. 

Fiona: Ah your nose is quite sensitive isn't it... A grin comes back to my face. 

Scarlet: Are you burning candles or something? 

Eugene: What's that look for? 

Lunar: Looking over to Rin and Eugene. 

Fiona: What did you think I would just go by your word that this was real. Turning to Eugene. You haven't given him the mating mark. If there really is a child it will be born a bastard. I can't have that. 

Rinmaru: Eu... *hissing from pain sinking to the floor.. Why does it hurt. 

Res: Moves to Rin's side hang on kid. Forming a small bubble of fresh air handing it to Rin breath through that. Why are you hurting him? 

Fiona: It's simple get rid of it then have my sweets proper wedding. Hence the party. 

Lunar: Stund at this. Trying to find the source of the magic. 

Scarlet: What the hell it wrong with you *covers her mouth with her hand* 

Eugene: Kneeling on the floor next to Rin. 

Rinmaru: Tears running down my face... Looking up at Eugene my dream told me it was a trap. Hand moving down over my abdomen I don't want to lose it. Please don't hurt the baby. I'm sorry. I'll go away if that's what needs to happen. Just don't kill it. 

Fiona: How can we let an illegitimate Hillis be born. It will be a disgrace on the name. An a dragonborn no less. Why Eugene? Why would you do this? Bringing him back here without a mark just to rub it in my face. 

Aeris: Spots a weird magic coming from a small sphere on the desk... Pointing it out to Lunar and Scarlet while Fiona is raving. 

Fiona: The royals will see that he isn't marked... They could kill him on spot... Don't you see I'm trying to protect you, from the same heart break as me. Your real father was murdered for that exact reason. Harrison took you as his when I married him, but he never loved you. Why do you think I had to save you? 

Scarlet: opens a window while fiona's talking. 

Lunar: Goes over throwing the sphere out the open window. 

Eugene: Real dad what? Why would you think like that. It's just as bad as Harrison you two are no different! 

Fiona: Stops body relaxing a smile forming. You all did well. Very observant friends you have here. You have passed my tests. Lunch will be served before the party. Swiftly leaves the room. 

Rinmaru: Looks up tears still in my eyes the pain completely gone. What just happened? 

Romeo: It seems that she was playing us. It was all just a ruse to see if we were truly reliable. 

Lunar: *slowly shakes her head crossing her arms* 

Scarlet: That's messed up. We just wondered what she'd insult about each of us. If that was the first test what could happen next? 

Eugene: Sighs 3 more hours left. Can you guys stick this out with me? 

Rinmaru: Curling up into Eugene's arms. Would she have really done it, if they didn't find where the magic was coming from? 

Romeo: We have your back Eu. Just like we said we would. We may not look like much, but we are family. 

Res: Pats Euegens shoulder. Yes we arent going anywhere especially not after that. Though I think she trusts we will protect you both. 

Aeris: Do I really have a brother? Rubbing my arms. I'm glad Rin is okay. 

Scarlet: *Go's to Aeris side* Do you....? Maybe it was one of her tries to phyc you out. We should look into it, for now keep your head in the game. 

Lunar: Nope not leaving if you paid me a million dollars... Hey what's that pointing to the parcel next to him. 

Eugene: Well round one she's going to try one by one to get to you guys on a personal level. Soo try to keep your composure as best as you can. Wonder when "my beautiful cousins" will get here looking to Aeris, Scarlet and Lunar. 

Rinmaru: Scooting back into a corner, whimpering.. 

Romeo: I think this has shocked him more than the rest of us. 

Aeris: I don't know if I have a brother I can't remember, but yea I know you have all of my support I'm not backing down now. 

Res: We still don't need an out of sorts dragonkin either way. Eugene you may want to try and calm him. What do you mean by beautiful cousins? 

Eugene: My cousins are the stereotype of velers, with a long history of manipulating men and women with both magic and charm.... Plus just making others feel bad for something they can't control. 

Scarlet: All right round 2 bring it on. 

Lunar: where does she want us to go? She kind of just left. 

Romeo: She said food would be served soon so I'm guessing the dining hall, or is there another place where you would eat for smaller gatherings? 

Res: Watching Rin with concern. I don't think Rin is going anywhere. She really hurt him. His aura is all over the place. . 

Aeris: Damn why can't it just be one test then done. I hate not knowing what's coming. Looking up at the mention of auras damn is he okay? 

Eugene: No I don't think there's any where else. She would want us to go, but if this was a test there's probably a way to undo the side effects look around. 

Lunar: Looks under the table were the orb was pulling out to bright aqua orbs. Um Aeris you think this will help you've been studying fairy magic. 

Aeris: Looks up I'm not fully sure. They do seem to be holding magic but that's not too concerning there is a lot of stuff holding magic in here. Eu your mother seems to enjoy trapping magic into items. They seem to be good magic so no not that. 

Res: I don't think Rin's being affected by any magic. This seems to just be his nerves. I don't think he thought she would try something involving the baby fake or not. 

Romeo: Your right there is alot of magic trapped here. Looking around is this her office? 

Rinmaru: Getting up from the corner walking out of the room... Staying quiet arms wrapped around my stomach. Icey scales running up my neck. 

Lunar: How do we get him to his feet before she gets impatient *feels a strange breeze go throw the room. 

Eugene: Wait where are you going picks up the wrapped music box. 

Romeo: Oh boy we better follow him this doesn't seem like it's going to end well.. 

Res: She was going to kill the baby just for a test. He seems a bit unbalanced by that. 

Aeris: He wouldn't do anything stupid would he? 

Rinmaru: Storming through the mansion stopping in front of a door... A blast of cold air throws it open... 

Fiona: Ah it seems you have found me little dragon. 

Eugene: *Follows Rin to the room* Looking around for anyone suspicious thats strange not even Winston's in here. 

Lunar: Follows behind him. 

Scarlet: Maybe this is one of the ways she's going to phyc him, or one of us out before the next "test". 

Fiona: Stands up coming to their side. You all look so tense. A genuine smile spreads over her face. Sorry that the test had to go that way. The other royals didn't believe that you had indeed impregnated a dragonborn. Motioning toward Rin. They had to see for themselves what happens when you anger one. 

Rinmaru: Icey blue and white scales forming over my body. You tried to kill my baby...!! *Voice filling the room without actually speaking.* You should pay for your crimes! 

Fiona: Yes, yes, giving a slight now. I bare the burden of the crime I've committed. Though I ask you spare my life dear dragon as the mother of your mate. Who needs to finish his bond with you to keep your true form in check I might add. I have a gift for you and my son. 

Eugene: Gift? Looking around the room. 

Scarlet: What do you mean could see for themselves aren't we the only people here 30 minutes early. 

Lunar: .....What were you going to do if we didn't get rid of the orb? 

Fiona: Yes my son to make up for hurting your little dragon here. Of course it's not in the dining area. Lord no, gifts are in the ballroom. There will be even more of them by the end of the party I'm sure. 

Rinmaru: Gift accepted..! *drops to the floor like a light switch was turned off.* 

Fiona: Oh my is he alright? 

Eugene : What no.. I dont know if he is ok *kneeling next to Rin*. 

Scarlet: Wait your not doing this?  
You have anything that could wake him up? 

Fiona: Haha you thought I was controlling him... No dear children that was the true power of a dragonborn. If I hadn't an offering it would have killed me. I'm guessing you have only seen the dear boys sweet side. 

Rinmaru: Eyes fluttering open looking up at them. What happened? 

Res: Wow, kid you dont remember? 

Romeo: Moving behind them keeping a hand to Lunars hip. So you knew this was going to happen? 

Fiona: Of course it would. How many people have you heard of to mess with a pregnant dragon and live to tell the tale? 

Scarlet mind: We should have brought medicine and guns. 

Eugene: You knocked out because of your dragonkin side. 

Lunar: Then.... What's the offering... I pretty sure that you can't throw a handme down in some wrapping paper, and call it an offering. 

Fiona: Oh you want to see the gift then... Come, come follow me I'll so you... Excitedly moving from the room. Through two large double doors leading into the ball room. Pointing toward a very large table with gifts already all over it. It's the very large box with the bow. I didn't see any point in wrapping it. 

Eugene: *Pulling Rin to his feet* Bare with me threw this. Pulling his arm through the the door. 

Scarlet: Slowly following after them. 

Lunar: Starring at the room wide eyed. 

Eugene: You feel ok? 

Rinmaru: Nods intertwining my fingers to Eugene's. Looking up at the table Fiona stopped in front of. 

Fiona: An no your are not the only people here. The Royals stay here at my home for all gatherings. 

Res: She got you a crib, changing table, and looks like even a carseat... starring at the mixed array of boxes tied together with a large bow. 

Romeo: Looking around at the ball room. So the test was being watched through the magic portals you made through the objects in the room? 

Fiona: Yes that is correct. My test is done. Whether the rest of the royals chose to taunt you a little is beyond my control. 

Eugene: You say that as if it's your only test. Well I guess your saying you taking a break for now am I right. 

Scarlet: Mumbles is this a gala or a baby shower. 

Lunar: *One of her ears turns side ways making one of the bells move hearing laughter in the distance* Who all is here? 

Winston: Miss Fiona a few of the cousins wish to come in and see them. 

Fiona: Smiles let them in I'm sure Eugene is happy to see his cousins. 

Rinmaru: Tightening my hand on Eugene's... 

Romeo: Moving to have a better view of the room. 

Res: Hopping up sitting on the table next to the gifts... 

Fiona: To answer your question dear Scarlet it is sort of both a baby shower and a wedding shower. To celebrate the happy couple. Though I do hope that my son takes my warning and after the cousins are done saying hello takes a few moments do as I say and mark his mate before the rest of them get here. 

Eugene: So happy to see them *says throw gritted teeth knowing full well what's under the plastic smiles* 

Winston: Soo shall I let them in Miss? 

Scarlet mind: I can tell this is going to be a shit storm. 

Fiona: Yes Winston. 

Dakota: I want to see Eugeeene..... 

Rinmaru: Letting go of Eugene's hand stepping back anxiety taking over. Trembling all over. 

Fiona: My my it seems that your dragon side is almost completely dormant in you. 

Res: Come on leave him alone. He has had a rough few days. 

Winston: Gives a small bow pointing to the door were three of the velers stand dress in extravagant white and yellow dresses plus a suite for Lucuse. 

Henrietta: Rolls her eyes. Ugh calm your shit. When have you two hung out doing anything he wanted? 

Dakota: Coming straight to Eugene's side... Oh it's been so long since you have been home. Giggles arms going around his neck. 

Res: Eyebrows going up... cousins...?? 

Aeris: Keeping my eyes on the other two. 

Lucuse: My god why are they all soo.. different 

Henrietta: whispers an insult pointing to one of them. 

Lunar: Feels a little uncomfortable with Dakota doing that. 

Eugene: Wha hey pulls his arm away from her. 

Dakota: Awe Eugee... Why are you pulling away? Giggles nuzzling into his side... You always loves my snuggles. 

Rinmaru: Whimpers Eu... 

Romeo: Pulling lunar closer. *Whispers to her softly. You alright? 

Res: Nudges Aeris toward Scarlet... keep close to her. 

Aeris: Nods moving over to Scarlet's side. Rubbing the back of her hand. 

Eugene: Ya but not like.... What are you wearing? *Looking at her clothes feeling really weird being related to her* 

Lunar: *whispers coming out a little high pitch, but still says quietly* She's literally his cousin. 

Scarlet: *Notices Aeris* What's up? 

Henrietta: Hey Eugene waving at him. Looking at everyone around him while trying to hide disgust. 

Lucuse : THESE are your friends! 

Romeo: She seems the touchy feelie type huh? 

Aeris: Nothing just wanted to be closer to you. You okay? 

Dakota: You don't like my kitty dress? Stepping back twirling around showing off her very short hot pink dress with matching cat ear head band. Nuzzling back into his side. 

Rinmaru: Begins to tremble. 

Lunar: That's one word for it starring at the bell attached ribbons on her wolf ears. 

Eugene: Sure *tries to move away* Well these are my friends Dakota. Romeo, Res, Scarlet, Aeris, and Lunar... Pulls Rin to him and this is my fiance. 

Scarlet: Waves her other hand in her direction. 

Henrietta: Rolls her eyes you couldn't have done better. 

Res: Well at least we have his back. When he needs us. 

Rinmaru: Holds onto Eugene's hand. Giving another soft whimper. 

Romeo: Tilting my head what about the two that seem attached at the hip? 

Aeris: Yea Res was the reason I came over here to you. 

Dakota: Pouting at Rin... but Eugee... I'm your wife.... stamping her feet. 

Eugene: What no you said that when we were playing house like 16 years ago. 

Lunar: Looking at the two other velers. 

Henrietta: Why are you two dressed in such dark clothes pointing at Aeris and Lunar 

Lucuse: That's not very fitting for girls. 

Scarlet: *raising and eyebrow* So! 

Aeris: What's wrong with purple, or black for that matter? I look really good in this dress. An Lunar is perfect the way she is. 

Dakota: Frowns no I was completely serious. Continues to stamp her feet. What's so good about being with another guy anyway... I would totally be better. 

Res: Frowns your going to question their clothes you look like you fought with a bumblebee. 

Henrietta & Lucuse: Scoffs turning away not wanting to start a argument YET. Ya whatever. 

Lunar: *Smiles at Aeris's courage* 

Eugene: Your literally my cousin that's illegal. 

Winston: Miss the family is starting to arrive. You know the other velers and some fairies. Should we start the event now Fiona and let them mingle? 

Fiona: Send them into the large dining area first. Dakota you should go with your siblings for now. I need a moment with Eugene before the event begins. 

Dakota: Frowns fine turning around heading off with Henrietta and Lucuse. 

Romeo: We don't have much longer before its really crowded in here. 

Aeris: Damn its already almost 3... 

Fiona: Opening a secret door pulling Eugene to the side. Take him through there and finish the matting mark before the rest of the royals get here. You don't want anything to actually happen to him. 

Rinmaru: Sinking back down to the floor. 

Eugene: Ah y yes that would be preferable. *nodding. 

Lunar: Hopefully this place looks bigger than the library I don't know how many people are coming, but I guess we should make a good impression 

Scarlet: Soo I'll try not to lash out if the other velers insult you guys, or use there powers... 

Fiona: I'm really sorry my sweet. I never wanted to hurt him. The other royals were set on the fact that you were lieing to get out of the arranged marriage. If there had been another way I would have. 

Rinmaru: Crawling under the gift table. 

Res: Stepping over to Eugene... Your mate is hiding under the table. Pointing at Rin. 

Romeo: We will just have to stay together as much as we can. I know at some point we will be separated. Just try to stay with in sight of each other. 

Aeris: You have been doing a great job hun. 

Scarlet: Thanks *bends over to her ear slightly* When this is all over I'm going to punch one of them. Says jokingly. 

Lunar: Heh I think it will be fun to mingle. They can't all be bad..... Right? 

Eugene: *sighs a little going up next to the table* You all right? 

Henrietta: Well which one are you going to destroys self esteem first Kota? *says so only the other velers can hear* 

Lucuse: Ok it sounds pretty bad when you say it like that. 

Dakota: I could careless about those losers... I just can't believe that he chose a dude over me... Crossing my arms eyes going green. 

Aeris: As long as you hold off until the end. Smiles at her sweetly. 

Rinmaru: That girl her smell is all over you. . . Sniffles. Why was she calling you like that? 

Henrietta: C'mon we never get good material like these freaks in a long time. Try to have your fun Kota. 

Lucuse: Well it is kind of insest. Even tho it's a guy. I hate to agree with the likes of them 

Lunar: *snicking hearing Scarlets and Aeris's conversation* 

Eugene: She's my cousin I could never... Besides whispers your waaaay better. Try your best to get through this. 

Rinmaru: Nods sitting up hugging Eugene. Trying not to cry. I'm tired, but yea I'll do my best. What was your mom wanting? 

Dakota: Fine Scarlet seems fun to tease, but Lunar seems the most vulnerable. 

Eugene: She says she knew it was a fake engagement, and the others are going to freak when they find out you don't have a mating mark. 

Henrietta: True true Res seems like someone that would hit us, but he would make good hate flirting. I think Rin is already going to get his ass handed to him by the rest of them but we can help. 

Lucuse: Not really sure about the Romeo character he seems pretty calm and responsible. So we should separate him from the person we do want to tease. 

Rinmaru: Sniffles they know... What are we going to do. Isn't there a thing with royals they will kill me right? 

Dakota: True the Res guy does seem extremely sexy... Definitely need to separate the group from Romeo... 

Aeris: We need to watch them. Motioning the three that left the room. I'm worried they will cause problems. 

Scarlet: Oh there definitely going to try something, but they're probably just going to insult us. They don't seem like they could get there hands dirty. 

Lunar: *shrugs her shoulders* Ya maybe. 

Eugene: Nods there is a room. She says to make it quick holding out his hand. 

Rinmaru: Nods taking Eugene's hand... So I get to take that suit off you after all... Giggles. 

Aeris: Let's hope so. I think most of us can handle insults. 

Romeo: Lunar just try not to be alone. They seem like they will want to pull us apart. Kissing her on the top of her head. 

Scarlet: Ya and if they do touch any of you guys I'll punch them right in their plastic faces hahaha. 

Lunar: There are a lot of people here. I don't think they'll be able to find just one of us, but I'll be careful with them. 

Eugene: pulls Rin through the secret door. 

Henrietta: witch one should we try to do first 

Fiona: Winston please open the door allow everyone into the ball room. The guests of honor will be a little while. Moving away to another side of the room where some big throne chairs are sat. 

Romeo: As long as your safe. Looks like the crowd is fixing to get worse. 

Res: Moving off to a corner watching everything from a distance. All my friends in view. 

Aeris: Damn I think I love you... *hands coming up covering my mouth. 

Rinmaru: Noise and other censored things... 

Winston: Yes Miss *Opens the door to a huge crowd of velers and fairies* 

Crowd: *Mingles around doing what people do at partys.* 

Scarlet: *Giggles* The feeling is mutual. *Haha holding her hand. 

Lunar: *Stays with Aeris, Scarlet, and Ro watching the others fiddling with the bells on her ears* 

Lucuse: Don't care who's first. I can find something on any of them. Looking at the group your call Kota. 

Dakota: The one with the ears.... Her dog like appearance seems like it would be fun. Even her name screams dog... Lunar I mean come on. 

Aeris: Smiles pulling Scarlet closer while the crowd is still really busy kissing her softly. 

Romeo: Trying to keep an eye on them all, but the crowd has pulled me further away. 

Rinmaru: Trying to fix my suit correctly. Do I need to cover the mark or leave it be? Rubbing the mark across my neck. I mean with a bandage its still bleeding a little. I don't want to get it on my shirt. . Turning to Eugene are you okay, I've noticed you get really tired after... Tilting my head lightly touching your shoulder. 

Eugene: Im ok there's those over there *says put his shirt back on* 

Lunar: *Smiling looking at Aeris and Scarlet looking up* Um Ro? He must have gotten swept away. hopefully he'll survive. he's better at talking to people. 

Henrietta: Ya she seems pretty shy and insecure. 

Lucuse: I always thought Lunar meant moon or some shit. I'm gonna look at some of the others you girls have your fun.


	15. Chapter 14

Dakota: Better that it's just us any way... Wonder where he will wander off to though... Giggles let's have some fun with the puppy. 

Rinmaru: Nods moving to the shelf finding a bandage that's just the right size. Looking back over at you could you put it on for me? Thoughts in Rin's head: Still slightly worried that this should have waited since you look like you could pass out, but knowing it couldn't. 

Res: Watching as the Lucuse boy wanders through... Then getting worried when I see a glimpse of Lorence and his group. 

Henrietta: Hahaha ya he's probably going to go seduce one of them. 

Lunar: Smiling looking around the room for wherever they all went. 

Scarlet: taking Aeris hand unaware that they had lost sight of everyone. You want to find some food? I'm starving haha. 

Eugene: Ya sure standing up, and putting the bandage on the mark. Ua we paid good money for these clothes you wouldn't want to ruin them. You want to stay here a little longer or go and see the hole family? 

Rinmaru: We shouldn't fight your mom by staying here to long. Finishing putting my tux back on. Unless you need a few more minutes. Catching your hand holding it. 

Aeris: Food sounds great I'm really hungry. 

Dakota: Comes up behind Lunar... So how does someone a perfect as Eugene get mixed up with a dog of all things. 

Jake: I haven't seen the dragon any where... Think they are making a special appearance? 

Jess: Moving slower staying on the edge of the crowd. 

Eugene: Ok I'm alright. Shall we puts one hand on the door nob. 

Scarlet: Oh look it's over there pointing to a table across the room. They have like those fancy sandwiches and stuff. 

Lunar: Huh turning around to see her. W what are you getting at I'm not a dog. 

Rosea: There's Fiona, but I don't see the rest of them. 

Jake: Well with this crowd I'd think losing someone would be easy. I don't even see Lorence or Axe... 

Rinmaru: Intertwining our fingers yea we can go, but if you need to get away tell me. I'll pull you out so you can sit down somewhere. 

Aeris: That food looks so good. 

Dakota: What are you talking about puppy... With those ears and that tail. 

Rosea: Tell me about it. *Putting a hand on Jake's shoulder* You should keep track of your brother.. 

Eugene: Really I'm just a little tired you know. Opens the door seeing the crowd try to avoid questions. 

Scarlet: takes Aeris moveing to the table passing by Ro. 

Lunar: Looks down at her combat boots. A a at least mine are real. 

Jake: Pointing behind me he is over there near the door against the wall. Why do I need to keep up with him? 

Jess: Spotting Eugene and Rinmaru coming into the room. 

Fiona: Standing up. Quiet! I would like to introduce you all to my sweet Eugene's fiance Rinmaru. Motioning toward Eugene and Rinmaru coming into the room. 

Rinmaru: Tightens my hand on Eugene's not liking all the eyes on me at once. . 

Aeris: There is so much. . . Look there is even cream puffs, and a chocolate fountain. 

Dakota: You think I dressed like this cause I want to be a cat... laughing of course not I'm just sexy... An paid alot of money for this outfit. 

Rosea: Just as long as he sticks to the plan to get them after. I'm afraid he'll do something reckless. 

Eugene: smiling at him come on. Walks over to the group of fairies. 

Scarlet: Wha they have little mini Roman bowls there almost to beautiful to eat..... but not that beautiful taking two little cups handing one to Aeris. 

Lunar: Why are y you telling me this? It's not like this dress isn't nice.. 

Henrietta: Sure short bust grabbing her arm going to a darker part of the ball room. 

Dakota: Giggling all the way... What are you planning? 

Rinmaru: Nods relaxing at Eugene's smile. Following behind him smiling at all the people that seem happy to see Eugene. 

Aeris: Taking the bowl not even paying attention to how it looks just starring in amazement at how it tastes. This is great. 

Jake: He knows and he wouldn't do that. 

Henrietta: Smiles in an evil way at Dakota. I mean your cute put next to a fish, but with the proportions of a middle schooler no one would find you attractive. 

Eugene: introduces him to the fairies. 

Scarlet: All I know is this from whole foods? hahaha. 

Lunar: W why does that matter? Looking to the side unscrunching the long gloves. What do you even want with me? I... I haven't done anything to you. 

Rinmaru: Shakes hands and smiles at all the fairies that come up to talk to them. 

Dakota: What do you mean what's it matter. If your not attractive no one will love you. You will be all alone. 

Aeris: I'm sure it's all organic and all that. 

Eugene: Talking to some of the more nicer fairies while fiona's introducing Rin around. 

Lunar: *Looking down thinking maybe Ro's only doing this out of pitty. Her thoughts showing on her face* W what about ...um? 

Scarlet: But I think I know what makes it taste better. The fact that we don't have to pay for it. Get the plastic bags I'm takin this home. 

Henrietta: Snickers wow someone really lied to you haha. 

Dakota: You really thought someone loved you? Really...? Laughing right in Lunars face. You poor sweet little thing. 

Aeris: I didn't bring my bag I left it in the car. Where we going to put it? Giggles softly at Scarlet's enthusiasm. 

Res: Comes out of the dark behind Dakota. Lunar are this desperate fools bothering you? 

Rinmaru: Smiling and trying to keep up with different conversations from the different people. Keeping Eugene in my sight. In case anything goes wrong. 

Romeo: Moving through the crowd like it's nothing but water. Spotting Lorence followed close behind by a dark haired fellow. With a snake like design down back of his tux. 

Axe: Slowly keeping an eye on each member of the team realizing they have all gotten separated just like the dragons team. 

Lunar: *Tears forming in her eyes* Huh? *Look up at Res behind Henrietta and Dakota* 

Henrietta: N no no, we weren't doing anything. *Grabbing Dakota by the pink cat color she's wearing. Trying to get away from him quickly* 

Scarlet: Awe dammit and these dresses don't have pockets. 

Res: Moving forward hugging Lunar. Hey its okay don't cry. We can find Ro. 

Dakota: Hey what the hell... *Turning seeing Res. Oh shit, where did he even come from? 

Aeris: Smiling mine either. I'm sure if we ask Fiona we can get to go bags before we leave... Giggles at the thought of asking her that. 

Rinmaru: Getting this weird feeling I'm being watched... *Turning around slowly not seeing anyone suspicious. Realizing Fiona has moved me pretty far away from Eugene.. 

Eugene: *Seeing Aeris and Scarlet at the table smiling seeing them laughing* 

Lunar: It's really alright I don't want to bother him. I don't know what I did to them. *Looking back at the two harlets. 

Res: What do you mean you don't want to bother him. Your upset, he could comfort you better than I can. *Wipping her tears. 

Dakota: You don't think that's the person that she is totally crushing on do ya...? He is so scary.. 

Rinmaru: Looking around panicked not knowing where I am... I've even lost sight of Fiona... *In my panic I run into someone... Falling backward.* 

Axe: Excuse me are you okay. Reaching down to help Rin back to his feet... The guest of honor seems to be a little flustered. 

Lunar: Thanks Res your a really good friend. *Feeling better* I'll go look for him. 

Henrietta: Humm I don't think so the way she looks at him is more like the way a younger sister looks at her brother. Speaking of witch where is Lucuse? 

Rosea: Oh god damnt I lost sight of your brother. 

Eugene: Walking over to the two girls* How are you guys doing? 

Rinmaru: Oh thanks sorry I hit you, and yea i got lost. I've been a bit frazzled tonight anyway. I don't do good with crowds. 

Axe: Oh really I could step outside with you if you'd like. Wouldn't want you to have a panic attack in here with all these fairy folk near by. 

Rinmaru: Actually that would be great. I could use some fresh air. Following the guy out of the ball room. 

Res: As long as your sure. I think I saw him toward the north side. I'll keep an eye on you from here.. 

Dakota: Then I wonder which one it is... Maybe we should go after that person next.. I'm not sure I haven't seen him. Maybe he found a guy to tease with his looks or a girl for that matter. 

Jake: Having wandered off from Rosea as well spotting Eugene near the food along with the two girls.

Aeris: Enjoying all this great food. We wanted to take some home. Giggles. Wheres Rin? 

Romeo: Running into Lorence again... Oh sorry. It's you. 

Eugene: He was being introduced by my mom to some fairies. Can you two help me find him? This place is like a corn maze with all this people. You guys know where Ro, Lunar, or Res are? Maybe they can help. 

Lorence: Ouch wha you again the drunk.... Eh what are you doing here? 

Scarlet: I wouldn't mind helping. We have to stay together. You have any idea were they went Aeris? 

Lunar: *Walking on the side Res told her to go looking for Ro* This is going to take a while.. 

Romeo: I was invited. Friends of the bride you could say. Didn't mean to run into you again. Though you know someone else that's here. 

Aeris: I'm not sure, but Fiona is over there pointing to a rather large crowd in the middle of the room. I saw Res earlier. 

Res: Keeping an eye on Lunar as she moves her way through the crowd. Spotting Romeo not far from where Lunar is headed. With lorence... *using the shadows to teleport closer to them.* 

Axe: Sends a txt to lorence: I have the dragon. We are heading outside now. Find Rosea. Leading Rin out the front door. Fresh air to clear your head. 

Rinmaru: Taking a deep breath. This is way better. There are to many people in there. 

Lorence: Checks his phone... I I got go pushing through the crowd to the door *accidentally dropping his unlocked phone* 

Lunar: While looking for Ro finds the phone picking it up catching some of his text with Axe. Huh what the dragon? *A sudden realization stunning her* Wha-! 

Eugene: Oh he's not with her. He must have gotten lost. I'll go look. 

Scarlet: I'll help. You coming to Aeris? 

Rosea: Feeling some what entertained at the conversations she picked up on. 

Romeo: Turning around Lun, love. Where are the others? Seeing her looking at the phone. Who's is that. Your's is smaller isn't it? 

Aeris: Yea we will look for him. 

Res: Stepping around Ro. What was he running off for? 

Lunar: It th they h have R Rin that guy *Pointing at Lorence by the door* Rosea's team. They're here. We have to help him. *Says in a panicked tone showing them the phone* 

Eugene: Lookin around the space near the entrance. 

Scarlet: *Follows close behind him holding Aeris's hand* 

Romeo: Looking over the message. That must be the mission that you were talking about Res. They are after Rin. 

Res: They tried once already. Why make a second run at kidnapping? 

Axe: Smiles yes it's always good to get a way sometimes. Moving up behind Rin. I have a friend that would love to meet you. 

Rinmaru: *Turing around realizing the guy is way too close.. Feeling panic flooding my body. Ice running up my arms.* 

Jess: *Appearing behind Rin. Nope we can't have none of that. Hitting him over the head catching him as he drops. Did you message Lorence? 

Axe: Yes told him we had the package. 

Aeris: Do you think he went outside? 

Eugene: Maybe I'll check *walking opening one door. 

Scarlet: Follows behind him. 

Lunar: He must really not want them to get married *Makes her way to the door just as Aeris closes it. 

Romoe and Res: Following behind Lunar quickly. 

Jess: Why not just take off his head now. Harrison doesn't want him alive. 

Axe: Because we need to wait for Rosea. 

Lorence: *Comes up in front of Jake.* Hey where's Rosea we got the boy. 

Rosea: *leaning on the table with her hands watching the crowd. 

Eugene: *Sees them with Rin* WHAT THE! 

Scarlet: Right behind him stunned. 

Jake: I don't know. I lost her in the crowd. Check the tables she likes to watch people... 

Jess: Shit they found us. Here take him do your thing you do, and disappear. 

Axe: Nods taking Rin into my arms vanishing 

Aeris: Where the hell did he go? 

Romeo: Grabs a fist full of Jess's hair... What are you planning to do with Rin. 

Jess: Laughs like I'm going to tell you. 

Res: I can follow him fading into the shadows going after Rin. 

Lorence: Ok head outside when you get her. 

Eugene: Who was he? *shouts at Jess in fear* 

Scarlet: Tell use or else. 

Lunar: Looks him straight in the eyes. One of her eyes with a small green hexagon reading his mind* He dosen't know, but they're van is around the corner. 

Jess: Haha all you can get out of me is his name. None of us know who he is. A hired gun to make sure we do our job. His name is Axe, Harrisons little guard dog. 

Aeris: . . . That, that name... hands moving to my head from a strange pain that shoots up the back of my head. 

Romeo: Scarlet something is wrong with Aeris...! 

Res: Fading behind Axe and Rin... Think you could get away from me? 

Axe: Haha ah the little dark one. You have such and odd ability. I give you that. The dragon will die today even if it doesn't happen now... Vanishes leaving Rin behind. 

Res: Picking Rin up fading out reappearing near Eugene. 

Lunar: *Turns around going to Aeris* What's wrong? 

Scarlet: *Putting an arm around Aeris* What name? Axe what about it? *Looking at her concerned. 

Eugene: *Hugging Rin's neck* What did they do? He is unconscious. 

Rosea: Looking at the two angry velers. 

Henrietta: Noticing Rosea. Hey I dont know you. 

Aeris: Whimpers... Mind being filled with flashbacks of me and a boy. My twin... I, I, I have a tw-twin... Harrison took my brother. Axe is my twin... Shaking my head in my hands. 

Romeo: So Fiona wasn't lieing. 

Res: I think they just knocked him out so he couldn't use his powers against them. 

Rinmaru: Groans eyes fluttering open. 

Dakota: We didn't get rejected we were just flirting... 

Axe: Appearing behind Rosea... I lost him. The whole group somehow found us. They have Jess, and what looked like Lorence's phone. 

Scarlet: Your.... your twin brother? *Pulling her a little closer* 

Lunar: Looks at her with a sad expression. Why would he work for the person that kidnapped him? 

Rosea: Hahaha sure shorty. *turning around at Axe's words. Really oh damn were gunna have to get him. why didn't you text me *turns back around I'll be back princesses. 

Henrietta: *Crossing her arms pouting* What's gives that scank the right to talk to us like that? She looks a little familiar, but I don't know her. 

Dakota: Doesn't she look like the puppy? 

Axe: I messaged Lorence to come get you. I had Jess set up, and waiting. Not sure how they found us so quickly. Other than the fact that they had lorence's phone. Where is he. Looking around. 

Aeris: I don't know my dad altered my memories. So I wouldn't remember him. Tears running down my face. I don't understand why he did this. 

Scarlet: *Putting both arms around her* Its gunna be ok love. 

Lunar: *Nods knowing Aeris can't see her. 

Henrietta: I bitch but more eh you know. 

Rosea: Ok. Bye bitches 

Henrietta: Scoffs 

Lorence: Waiting in the driver seat of the van. 

Jake: Coming around the corner seeing the dragons team shit they got Jess... 

Res: Going around to the side Lunar said their vehicle would be waiting. Catching a glimpse of Lorence stopping in my tracks... As a slight panic takes over my body.. 

Romeo: Ruffles Lunars hair good work love. 

Jess: Rosea said you should be dead. How did you survive? Frowning at how loving Romeo was to Lunar. 

Aeris: Nuzzles into Scarlet's side. I don't even think he knows who he is. 

Axe: What do you think we should do Rosea? 

Lorence: *Seeing a familiar figure near the entrance* Huh who`s there? 

Rosea: *Gritting her teeth pulling a small dart gun out of the small pocket of her dress* This will stun them for a few minutes, but only like 2... Want to do the honors? I can't see them from here. 

Lunar: Well she was wrong *lone ear flickers* Where's Res? 

Henrietta:....Shes n not even that pretty says to herself to make her feel better about her insults. 

Scarlet: We will find him eventually. 

Res: Whimpers backing up hitting the wall behind me... Brain running like crazy tears welling up in my eyes 

Romeo: There is no telling with him. How is Rin? 

Aeris: Sniffles I just want to understand. Why would he take my memories away 

Axe: My pleasure, darts to take out the team minus the dragon right? 

Dakota: I like her giggles she makes things fun, but I need to find my Eugee. 

Fiona: Coming up behind Dakota and Henrietta girls have you seen my sweet Eugene or Rin. 

Lorence: Hey are you drunk or something? 

Rosea: Ya he seems to already passed out, but we can get him later. 

Scarlet: Hey well figure this out. He probably did it soo you wouldn't go looking. 

Henrietta: I thought you were with him and the dragon. 

Lunar: *Feels a dart hit her shoulder stumbling back* kyaa. 

Romeo: Catches Lunar. love? Shit a dart damnit. They have a plan B... Eugene you need to get Rin and go now... Feeling a dart hit my shoulder. 

Aeris: Ro!, Lun. Scarlet we need to get help. Yelps as a dart catches me in the neck. 

Res: Shaking my head I'm, I'm, not d-drunk. Tears running down my face. Thinking to myself that I'd been watching him so carefully. How did I still run into him? 

Axe: Laughing softly shooting Scarlet and Eugene. Let's grab the dragon and get gone. 

Jess: Moving out of the way. 

Scarlet: Passing out hitting the wall 

Eugene: Falls next to the door. 

Rosea: Couldn't have done it better myself. SHES STILL ALIVE !! 

Lorence: Well if you can move out of the head lights. It's going to start hurting if you stay like that. I can barely see you. 

Lucuse: Coming up beside his sisters I saw him go outside with those two girls. 

Fiona: Why would my baby go outside. Feathers appearing across my shoulders in anger. Growling something seems off about this. Heading straight through the crowd like its air. Throwing the doors open. Fire and wind swirling around. 

Res: Steps slightly to the left out of the headlights. Trying to get my breathing under control. 

Dakota: Running after Fiona I need to know if Eugee is okay!!! 

Jess: Looking around moving over to Rin's side then looking up in panic. The crazy queen. 

Axe: I think we are in trouble Rosea. Fiona has found them before we could get closer. 

Rosea: Dammit will try again this week *grabbing his elbow dragging him through a back door* C'mon Jake. Wait where's Jake drops Axe's arm. 

Lorence:...Res what are you doing here? *Sees him not understanding* I thought you were back at Boston. 

Henrietta: Hey wait for me trails behind them. 

Lucuse : *Staying put* didn't think Eugene had it in him hehe. 

Jake: Pulling Jess away while Fiona is distracted. Into a side of the building what the hell happened? 

Jess: Things got messed up. They had Lorence's phone. Holding it up. I took it from Rosea's sister. She is still alive. They are all unconscious except the dark fairy. He wasn't with the rest of them. 

Res: Crying harder. Realizing I don't need to be here any longer. I meant it when I messaged you that I wanted to see you last night. You didn't answer me. *starting to cough covering my mouth sinking to the ground. Shit no not now. 

Axe: I don't know. He was here before. 

Lorence: Wha I texted you that I was in Seattle. I thought you were back home. 

Rosea: Ugh I'll meet him by the car going out the back door walking around. 

Scarlet: Moving a little as the effects start to wear off slightly faster on her* Err. 

Romeo: Sitting up rubbing my shoulder. Shit. Looking around Scarlet are you alright? 

Dakota: Running across to Eugene. Oh no Eugee! What did they do to you? Lifting his head into my lap... Those big meanies. How could they hurt you? 

Fiona: Moving across are you okay seeing that Romeo and Scarlet are awake. 

Res: I know that. spitting a dark substance onto the ground. Why would I message you last night that I wanted to see you if I wasn't close enough to actually get to you. I saw you at the store the Axe fellow he carried you outside. Whimpers coughing harder. 

Axe: Fine following behind her stopping a moment turning around seeing Lucuse you there follow me. 

Lucuse: Why? 

Lunar: *Waking up pulling the dart out of her shoulder* What is this stuff? Looking at the swampy green illuminating the dark. 

Henrietta: What happened to you? *talking more to Romeo than to the rest. 

Scarlet: Ya I'm fine Ro *Looking over to Aeris shaking her from the shoulders* Wake up. 

Lorence: Geting out of the car. Why are you in Seattle tho? *Eyes go wide. Y you. 

Rosea: Hissing what are you doing? 

Axe: Don't worry about what I'm doing. Giving a soft smile. Looking at Lucuse either you come willingly, or I just take you. Your choice. 

Res: Looking up at Lorence. You figured it out? I was wondering how long the haze would hold your memories. *Coughing harshly. The dark substance running down the side of my mouth.* I fell in love with the wrong side. At least that's what Romeo keeps telling me.. 

Romeo: They used darts I would assume to knock us out long enough to get Rin and get out. One of their own said that they were planning this all around him. 

Fiona: This must be one of his plans. My poor sweet baby at least they weren't after my darling. 

Aeris: Groaning softly Scar? 

Dakota: Auntie Eugee is so cold!! 

Jake: Leading Jess back around the building toward the car. We need to get going then. 

Lucuse: Fine, fine *follows them* 

Lorence: *Tearing up* I...I'm coming with you *Grabbing his wallet out of the car* 

Lunar: *Rubbing the top of her head*.Ugh when did they get here? 

Henrietta: Why did you come out here in the first place? 

Eugene: I'm fine Dakota. *Says standing up pulling the dart out of his neck. 

Scarlet: Ya it's me. 

Res: *Tilting my head a weak smile forming on my lips.* Lorence I'd like that. *Voice getting weaker eyes closing, slumping to the side passing out.* 

Axe: Leading the way following after Rosea. seeing Jake and Jess not far ahead. There is your lover boy dear Rosea. 

Romeo: Lu your awake. Moving to her side. They arrived recently. Followed Fiona. It seems they told her where to find us. 

Dakota: Oh Eugee, your awake arms going around his waist, but your so cold. What happened to your warm skin? 

Fiona: Stepping forward sweet heart. What is your cousin raving about, are you okay? 

Aeris: Are we okay? 

Rinmaru: Rolling over sitting up carefully. 

Lorence: Catching him, going near the entrance, and away from the van. 

Rosea: Oh shut up *holding up her fist* 

Eugene:*Pushing her away* Ya I'm fine. They shot us with the darts to knock us out. 

Henrietta: *Furrowing her eye brows* She's fine. 

Lunar: Y ya I'm ok. *Standing up brushing the dirt off the gloves. Inspecting the remaining liquid in the dart* 

Lucuse : Snickers. 

Romeo: What is it love? Something else in the dart? 

Dakota: But but Eugee. Your never cold. Frowning then a pout forming. You keep pushing me away. When I know something is wrong. 

Rinmaru: Looking up at everyone. Is anyone hurt? Giving a soft sniffle. 

Aeris: I don't think we are. Looking around where is Res? 

Fiona: Hair still aflame that man is going to pay for this. Trying to hurt my sweet heart. Looking over at Romeo. I'm hiring your little team. I'll pay whatever it takes to see that man die a thousand times over. 

Jake: There you guys are. I thought they had somehow got you too. Standing in front of the van. We need to go. 

Jess: Catches sight of lucuse. A shy smile lighting my face. 

Lunar: I think it's just a regular sleeping draft with some smelling salt for timing I guess. 

Henrietta: *Frowning thinking: love maybe that's like a nickname or some shit* Well clearly you guys can't be alone for a few minutes without something happening. We'll have to send someone with you guys. 

Lucuse: *Waves calmly* What do you want with me? 

Eugene: I'm not cold Dakota. See lighting a very small flame. 

Rosea: Where the hell is Lorence? 

Jake: His stuff isn't in the van. There's some weird stuff on the ground over there though. Maybe he got jumped. 

Jess: An I got his phone so we can't call him. 

Axe: Turning to Lucuse... Oh your our's now. So don't even think about trying to run off. Opening the door to the van pushing him inside. 

Jess: Don't hurt him... going quiet when I realized I spoke out loud.. 

Romeo: That's good. I was worried that they would try to pull a fast one on us. 

Aeris: Looking across the path... gasping that's Res, and isn't that one of the bad guys? Not knowing what Lorence looks like 

Rinmaru: Looking up and around the group of our team. Eu? What happened? 

Dakota: My fingers don't lie Eugee... Your cold to the touch... Shaking my head in frustration. Stomping off to the side jealous at hearing Rin calling Eugene totally apparent on my face. . 

Henrietta: How about me and Kota come with you.... Um were do they live? 

Lunar: Kya *turning around seeing Lorence* 

Lorence: Woo now, I'm on your side pointing at Res. He just passed out. 

Scarlet: *Walking over to Aeris* Glaring at Lorence. 

Lucuse: Ok ok sits in one of the corners geez. 

Fiona: They live in Boston.. 

Romeo: What did you do to him? Moving forward checking to see if Res was really breathing. 

Rinmaru: Really confused as to what is happening tries to stand up; crying out in pain. 

Aeris: Rin what's wrong placing a hand to steady him. 

Axe: You really should all go... We will figure something out before it's to late and father finds out. 

Lorence: I swear I didn't do any thing to him. He just fainted. He will tell you when he wakes up. 

Henrietta: *Walks over to Dakota whispering* Hey let's go to Boston with them. I like the tall black haired one, and you could get Eugene back *lying about the last part knowing that's not going to work, but wants to go with them* 

Rosea : Sure I'll drive. 

Jake: Nods fine pushing Jess into the van you coming with us Axe? 

Axe: Nods yes I didn't bring my ride. 

Dakota: Nods yes. There must be a way I can get him away from that pesky dragon. Boston could be fun. 

Romeo: Fine we will wait it out he feels feverish. Looking Res over not seeing any dart. I don't think he got hit. Looking back at Fiona nodding our services will be at your full disposal once we get this all sorted out. 

Aeris: Tilting Rin's face up... why arent you colder... Eugene? Rin is all warm is that supposed to happen? 

Fioan: Is he okay? *Moving closer resting a hand on Eugene's shoulder looking at him with a puzzled looked. 

Eugene: What is it mom? 

Henrietta: Well were coming with you to the hotel... 

Scarlet: I'm no expert but maybe it's has something to do with those drugs and there... connection? 

Lunar: Maybe it's the smelling salt. 

Romeo: Turning around having heard the different conversations. Wait Dakota you said that eugene felt cold to you? 

Dakota: Nods yes *pout returning. He just keeps brushing me off. 

Fiona: Hand moving over Eugene's chest. Son your cousin is right your heat is gone. 

Aeris: Wait you don't think I mean how...?? 

Rinmaru: Sits up Eu come here please... 

Romeo: Do you know what's happened Rin? 

Rinmaru: Nods whimpering slightly yes.. 

Lunar: What's happening? 

Scarlet: ? 

Eugene: I'm confused. 

Rinmaru: Arms out just come here I'll show you. All of you. 

Eugene: Walks over next to him. 

Rosea: Why did you want this bi- guy Axe? 

Lucuse: Ya you don't want me. 

Rinmaru: Takes Eugene's hand. Placing it over my stomach where it was just before they hit him with the dart... I dont know how it happened but watch...   
A glow forms around Eugene's hand and spread seconds later Rins ice scales are forming back down his arms, and Eugene's skin starts to heat back up. It was our baby. I think it did it to protect you from the dart. 

Romeo: Eyes widen in shock. Well I'll be damned. 

Aeris: That explains why your temperature was like switched. 

Res: Starts to stir in Lorence's arms. 

Axe: Looks up from a book that came out of my jacket. Ask the small fry. 

Jess: I'm not that small.... *Frowning looking at the floor. 

Jake: Wait how could Jess have asked you to do anything. Je was with me? 

Rosea: raises an eyebrow. 

Lunar:*eyes widen* 

Scarlet: How does that work... on second thoughts don't tell me let's just go back. 

Lucuse: Am I like a hostage or something? 

Eugene: Wow really, but it was just a sleeping draft his body temperature returning to normal 

Rinmaru: I guess since I was so scared the little thing acted on it's own. Thinking it would keep you safe. Looking up at Eugene with concern you are really okay right... When I lost you inside I was freaking out. Then things got fuzzy. 

Romeo: Yea let's get back to the hotel and in my option head home early... Just to be safe. 

Res: Turning my head softly whimpering. 

Axe: Not mine no... His maybe laughing deeply at Jess. 

Jess: Ears going red. . . I told you that in confidence, and this is what you do... 

Jake: What the hell did you tell him Jess? 

Rosea: Snickers. 

Lucuse : I'd like to know that to. 

Henrietta: Yep were coming whith you *fakes a laugh* 

Scarlet: *where or they going to sleep sighing already knowing the answer* 

Eugene: Smiles I'm glad I can't wait when we get back to Boston. 

Aeris: Wait that means we have to share a room with them... A sour look crossing my face. 

Romeo: Turning to Lorence. He is starting to wake up. Does he still feel warm? 

Fiona: I took it upon myself to rent my boys a nice condo back in Boston. I'll have all your gifts sent there at once. The driver is already waiting my dears go quickly I'll head in and shut off our little party quickly. 

Rinmaru: Nods against Eugene's shoulder I miss home... Looking up at Fiona wait what? 

Jess: I uhm mentioned someone in the party... Looking up at Lucuse just a little bit then back down. You actually.


	16. Chapter 15

Lunar: *Sighs* I guess dibs on the couch for tonight. 

Scarlet: Nods mimicking her expression. 

Henrietta: Oh c'mon I've had people pay me to share a room with us. 

Scarlet mind : Veler 

*40 MINUTES LATER WHEN THE CAR GETS THERE* 

Romeo:Opening the door come on let's go. 

Aeris: Moves closer to Scarlet. I don't have to pretend that we aren't a couple in front of them do I? 

Rinmaur: I'm hungry. 

Res: Hand tightening up into Lorence's shirt 

Dakota: Skipping up to the door giggling thank you handsome. 

Scarlet: Nah if they don't like that they can suck it. It's not like insest or somthing wrong like that *putting an arm around Aeris sholders* but if we can avoid insults we could be more subtle. 

Henrietta: Hahha are we sharing a room Romeo? 

Romeo: No... You will sleep with the girls. I'm not making anyone uncomfortable. Kissing Lunar on the top of the head. Will you be okay with that? 

Dakota: But I want to share a room with Eugee... 

Rinmaru: Growls slightly at dakotas words. 

Aeris: Tsk... I could careless about their stupid insults. I have you, and as long as you don't mind then. There is nothing else that will take you from me. 

Scarlet: Smiles at her. How are we going to survive hahha. 

Henrietta: *Folding her arms pouting* 

Eugene: Real funny Dakota. *Says blankly a slight tone of annoyance in his voice* 

Henrietta: Fine c'mon Kota we'll have some fun *giving her a look letting her know the ideas getting into the elevator with a very plastic smile clearly hiding something pulling Dakota into the elevator before it closes.* 

Lunar: Smiling looking up at him.   
See you in the morning knock if something happens. *kisses his cheek* 

Romeo: I should be telling you that love. I don't trust them.. 

Aeris: Taking Scarlet's hand. 

Dakota: Why did you pull me away from Eugee... 

Rinmaru: I want to go snuggle and eat... Looking at Eugene with a pitiful look. 

Lunar: I know ... *Looking down not wanting to worry him with there earlier encounter *I've got Aeris and Scarlet with me. So I'll be fine. *smiles 

Scarlet: *Smiling let's take the stairs. More time they don't have the key haha. *Pulling her towards the staircase* You coming Lun. My god I can't wait to change out of this stuff. 

Lunar: Ya *waveing to the guys walking near the stairs with them* Bye. 

Henrietta: OMG that little bitch makes me soo mad. Either he's leading her on or he... No theres no way he could like her. She's soo arrrr you know. *waveing her hands around her chest and torso. 

Eugene: Ya specifically in that order hahaha. 

Lorence: Should I leave, or can I stay with you guys? 

Romeo: Looking across at lorence... I don't think we would have a happy Res on our hands if I sent you away. You will be with us. I'll sleep on the couch. He will need the bed. Pointing to lorence's arms. How is his fever? 

Rinmaru: Well no not in that exact order. Really want out of this tux. It's making me itchy. 

Dakota: Oh you mean the fact that she is flat chested... *Giggles. Come on your boobs are way better... I'm sure he is just playing her. That's what guys like him do. You could tell she totally believed us before. 

Aeris: Yes I want out of this, and in my fluffy onesie. 

Lorence: Thanks man he's doing a littel better. He needs some sleep probably be up in few hours tho   
*chuckles* 

Eugene: Same hahaha 

Henrietta: Sighs cooling down a little bit holding her white suitcase closer. Thanks I feel better now, but why are you mad about Eugene? You only do that cuz it makes him uncomfortable. 

Scarlet: Haha just something not as tight. 

Lunar: I don't know I kind of like the socks and gloves. Not sure about the dress hahaha. Want to do another movie marathon again? 

Aeris: Yea please... Order junk food from room service. Giggles jumping excitedly. 

Dakota: He picked a damn male dragon. . . Maddie was a pretty girl why chose that thing over her. . . I plan to keep making him uncomfortable 

Romeo: That's good he has been really off this whole trip. I've been really worried about him. 

Rinmaru: Really I get snuggles and food... *A child like grin crosses my face. 

Scarlet: Delicious, delicious junk food. 

Lunar: Hahaha ya we should watch the old harly Quinn movies... I heard there really good. 

Lorence: Ya I guess Harrison's going to have my head. Thank god Roses's sister took the phone. It disables when a mystic touches it. Soo he can't track me any more. 

Henrietta: I will help you with Eugene if you help me with Romeo. 

Eugene: Stepping into the other elevator quick jump in. 

Dakota: I'm sure little Looney is the key to your Romeo. 

Aeris: Pushing the door open yes those will be great.. 

Romeo: If your really with us. Then we will keep you safe. If Res is really that attached to you. In love with you we will have your back. I'm worried he is sicker than he is letting on. You will come in handing getting him to talk 

Rinmaru: Pulling everyone into the elevator. Food guys 

Eugene: C'mon no more touchy feely until we can eat *laughing* 

Lorence: I have a feeling that I'm gunna enjoy working with you guys a lot more then my old team. 

Henrietta: What are you thinking Kota. Walking out of the elevator slowing down so they get to the room slower. 

Scarlet: Hell ya walking in taking a crop top and fluffy blue plants with stars on them. 

Lunar: Have you seen then Aeris? *grabbing some oversized clothes* 

Aeris: Bits and pieces... Its going to be great coming out of the bathroom in my fluffy onesie. Hoping on the bed to call room service. What all am I ordering? 

Rinmaru: Moving to Eugene's side. Not even to help take off your suit? 

Dakota: She already is doubting her relationship with him... I say we keep it up. Break her to get you to him

Romeo: Smiling at lorence. Im already starting to see why he likes you. 

Res: Stop talking like I'm not here. 

Scarlet: Hahaha lots of fries. 

Lunar: Ya, walking out of the closet in her usual * maybe the velers got lost. mwhahhah 

Lorence: Oh I thought you were sleeping ha sorry. 

Eugene: Ok besides that I'm just hungry aren't you? 

Henrietta: I like how you think. *knocking on the girls door. 

Aeris: Nods starts rattling off a list of goodies from the menu. Adding in drinks and ice cream. 

Rinmaru: Yes really hungry I didn't get a chance to eat. Your mom had me everywhere until I got lost. 

Res: Looks up was... *coughing into my hand. Laying my head back against Lorence's shoulder. 

Dakota: Let us in! 

Scarlet: Fine fine *opening the door* What do you want to eat holding the door for them skeptically. 

Lunar: *Purposely avoiding eye contact* ......Hi 

Eugene: Ah poor thing says unlocking the rooms door walking into the bathroom to change. 

Lorence: *Drags him into the room laying him down on the bed* C'mon you need rest. 

Henrietta: Ignores her siting on the bed opening her suitcase. 

Res: Sits up on the bed. I'm fine Lorence. I've got plenty of time to rest. 

Romeo: You had a fever I'm with lorence. You are not fine Res. 

Rinmaru: Stopping outside the bathroom door I thought I got to help... 

Aeris: Hanging up I just order some of everything you guys can just have some too. Moving over to Scarlet we can start the movies while we wait. 

Dakota: Moves closer nudging Lunar out of the way. You are just so scronie 

Lorence: Ya like now. 

Eugene: Ya come in. I need your help with the coat. 

Henrietta: Pulling some uncomfortably short shorts, and dusty pink a tang top. 

Lunar: What was that for? *Looking away to remain calm*. 

Aeris: Hey watch it! No being mean to our sweet Lunar. 

Dakota: Tilting my head I'm not. She is just so small I didn't realize I was even close enough to hit her. Pulling a really short night gown from the suitcase. 

Rinmaru: Pushing the door open. . . Hey you sure your okay. I know you were still tired from the whole mating thing. Then all that crap with Lorence's old team. Moving to Eugene's side to help with the tux. 

Res: Sitting up on the edge of the bed. I'm fine though. *Voice cracking from trying not to cough.* 

Romeo: Yea your about as fine as I am when I don't sleep. 

Scarlet: Looking at them sighing ya let's start the movies. 

Lunar: Sure *mind: I'm not that much shorter than you* 

Eugene: No seriously I'm good just hungry, and tired its nothing to worry about since we made it out alive. 

Lorence: Really don't pull that try to be strong no ones going to think less of you for getting better. You probably only need a few hours maybe the night. 

Res: Looking up at Lorence eyes clouded. Sighing fine. Can I at least get out of this stupid penguin suit. 

Aeris: Hops onto the couch yes. Movies and fun. Come on Lunar let's curl up and watch them. 

Dakota: Ooo any horror films I love those. Looking back at Henrietta. We used to watch alot of them with Lucuse.... Hen what happened to Lu? 

Rinmaru: Nods alright just promise you will tell me if anything changes. I'm kind of worried. It seemed to take more out of you after the whole mating thing then the first few times. 

Scarlet: You two ditched him don't you remember *on Aeris other side. 

Henrietta: Actually we never got to see him off. Eh he will be fine. 

Lorence: Eugene and the dra... Rin are there right now, but you could probably go after them. 

Eugene: Of course... Its because you bite my damn neck says jokingly. 

Lunar: Preses play one the movie. 

Dakota: Sits in the floor. I hope so... 

Res: I don't want a shower just want this off... I've got a cut off under it an my boxers. It's what I sleep in any way. Can't you just help me get this thing off. 

Romeo: Its okay Lorence just help him get it off. I'll get us some food. Moving to the small half kitchen. 

Rinmaru: Yea I know I mean you did me too. Just; whimpers, not used to you getting as pale as you are right now. Running my thumb down your hip. Your suits all off you taking a shower? 

Aeris: Curled up head on Scarlet's shoulder. 

Lunar: *Actually giggling at some of harleys lines*. 

Scarlet: Puts one arm around her. 

Henrietta: Seeing Scarlet and Aeris a feeling a little disgusted scoff. 

Eugene: Ya care to join me? 

Lorence: ok *undresses Res* 

*20 MINUTES LATER* 

Rinmaru: Stepping out of the shower drying off. That was a good idea... Feeling a lot better now that the weird smell is gone. Something smells good Ro must be cooking something. 

Res: Curled up on the end in and out of sleep. 

Romeo: Using all the left overs in the small fridge to throw together a mix match of things. 

Dakota: Thinking to myself I knew they seemed to close before. Lord I'm surrounded by gay people.... *frowning tapping my fingers on the floor.* 

Aeris: Snuggling closer until I hear a knock at the door that must be food. *Hopping up to head to the door. 

Scarlet: Yes hey Lun can you get it I already paid. 

Lunar: Ya sure getting up taking the food walking back to the couch. 

Henrietta: Gross sitting were Lunar was at first. *mind: wondering if Res will remember when he saved Lunar. hoping he didn't tell Ro. 

Eugene: Ya putting on some clothes. 

Lorence: Damn that smells good. 

Romeo: You not been eating with that group of yours? Setting up the food on the table with plastic plates and utensils. 

Rinmaru: Kissing Eugene's cheek after getting dressed. Food then snuggles right? 

Aeris: I was going to get it laughing softly. Grabbing some food. Curling back up in the couch. 

Dakota: Just grabbing a drink completely focused on the movie. 

Lorence: No I've been distancing myself from them lately. Can you fill me in on all the people here I'm going to need to get them to trust me. You have like a summary on their personalities? 

Eugene: Hahaha let's go I'm hungry. *grabbing his hand pulling him out* 

Henrietta: Taking some candy. 

Lunar: Grabbing a bag of chips sitting on the floor in front of the couch. 

Scarlet: Sowie, picking out a red popsicle. 

Aeris: Nah it's okay, dropping chocolate and peanuts into my bowl of popcorn. 

Romeo: Looking up at Lorence. I have a feeling that you will get to know everyone in due time. You already know our dark fairy, Res. Then there is Eugene who you also sort of know.. Rinmaru or Rin is our dragon. Lunar is a hybrid that's all I'm saying. Scarlet I'm still unsure of myself. Aeris is a serpent and she is very attached to Scarlet. I'm a griffin. Come eat we can talk more after. 

Rinmaru: Following behind Ro the food smells so good.. 

Res: Rolling over precariously laying on the edge of the bed. shoots up on the bed gasping for breath. . . Pulling at my sleeveless shirt. 

Lorence: *Looking back at Res runing to his side* Wow, are you ok? 

Eugene: Seeing Res. Hey um what's wrong? 

Scarlet: At the near end of the movie starts dozing off. 

Lunar: Still focused on the movie unable to sleep. 

Henrietta: I'll take the bed Dakota can take the other one you 3 could sleep on the couch or something. 

Dakota: Already asleep in the floor... having drifted off during the movie. 

Aeris: Getting up to switch to the next one. Realizing I'm not going to be sleeping feeling all the tension in the air. Just take the bed we are fine and it seems your sister crashed on the floor. 

Romeo: Looking up from fixing the food on the table... Res you alright? 

Res: Gasping for breath... Head leaned forward shaking it slowly. . Coughing hard hands tightening into the blanket under them. 

Henrietta: No, no no I won't allow that goes over to Dakota trying to pull her across the room. 

Scarlet: Huh *coming to when Aeris moves away* 

Lunar: *Frowns a little not really wanting to be around people right now* Um Aeris do you want me to take the tray back, or get something from down stairs? 

Lorence: H.. hey goes over to his side putting his hands on Res's shoulder. 

Eugene: Looking over to Ro questioningly. 

Romeo: Frowns Lorence help him stand up... Leaning forward like that isn't going to help clear his air way. Moving closer to see what is wrong with Res... 

Rinmaru: What happened I thought he was asleep. 

Res: Gasping coughing harder black ooze running down the side if my mouth. 

Aeris: Looking at Lunar. No we don't need anything else.. Lun you okay, what's wrong? 

Lunar: N.. no it's nothing I just I uh. I'll take the tray back down to the staff. *Picks up the tray putting any onther food left in the mini fridge.* 

Eugene: Me to. What's wrong? 

Lorence: I don't know trying to help him breath. 

Scarlet: Looks at Dakota being dragged. 

Dakota: Wiggles out of Henrietta's hold. What you doing? Asks groggily. 

Aeris: Lun? Looking back at Scarlet... Did I say something wrong? 

Res: Leans my head into Lorence's shoulder. Sorry, nightmare. Taking slower breaths moving my hand up to wipe my mouth off. 

Rinmaru: Are you alright now? 

Romeo: Have you been coughing that up before now? 

Henrietta: Come on you feel asleep on the floor. Take that bed over there 

Scarlet: Shrugs I don't think it was you. We kind of lost her in the crowd we don't know what happened. 

Eugene: Huh what's that stuff on your mouth? 

Lorence: You have some strange nightmares. Are you ok now? 

Lunar: Walks out the door carrying the tray. 

Romeo: Res how long? 

Res: Looking up at Romeo's question... Two weeks.. I think so, at least for the moment I am. Rubbing my stomach. 

Rinmaru: Two weeks of what??? 

Aeris: Should we call Ro.. She seemed upset. 

Dakota: ....You got to be kidding me you woke me up for that. I was asleep. 

Lunar: Putting the tray on the return rack. Loitering in the lobby trying to kill time. 

Eugene: Does this happen when you have nightmears? 

Lorence: *Putting one arm around him* Good. 

Scarlet: I don't know... We don't know anything about it. Maybe one of the others has an idea. 

Henrietta: Oh be grateful. If I let you sleep there you would be more angry in the morning. 

Dakota: I'm angry in the morning regardless. I'm not a morning person. Curling up on the bed. Mumbling about why someone would wake me up. 

Romeo: Res why haven't you said something? Do you have your medication? Has the pain started, throwing up? 

Res: Shakes my head didn't bring it with me. No pain, but the throwing up started the night before we came here. Whimpering taking hold of Lorence's hand. 

Rinmaru: Taking Eugene's hand is Res sick? 

Aeris: Sighing I just don't like seeing her so down. 

Henrietta: Whatever says getting into the other bed. 

Lunar: Sitting down in a chair in the lobby playing with a strand of her hair. 

Lorence: Bring what with you? 

Eugene: I thought you just needed sleep? 

Scarlet: True nods scooting to the other side of the couch leaving some room for Aeris. 

Aeris: She will come back won't she? *crawling onto the couch to snuggle Scarlet.* Should we give her a few hours and if she isn't back go check... I'm really concerned her face when Dakota bumped into her was really upset. 

Res: My medicine. I have a problem with my magic. When I use it to frequently, or in strong bursts all at once. It makes me sick. When we saved Rin I lost it used a lot at once. It's called black out magic. It's hard for me to stop. Then I hazed your whole team the night you came back after Rin. Plus took you back to your place by teleport. Looking up at Lorence. With a pained expression. The black stuff is black magic. It becomes a physical substance when I get sick like this. 

Romeo: You should have said something you should have stayed home. . 

Res: Hell no. If I'd stayed home those dumb bimbos we brought with us could have really hurt Lunar... They could have gotten away with taking Rin. I wouldn't have told Lorence I loved him... Whimpers arm tightening around my waist. 

Rinmaru: Yea that might be true, you pushed yourself, and have been using your magic alot. You look like your hurting. 

Scarlet: Ya I'm sure she will. She's not a quiter, but if shes not back after midnight we should look for her. *Putting an arm around her waist* But for now I'm going to rest it's been a long day. 

Lorence: Were do you keep your meds? Looking around for some pill. I didn't know black magic was like this. 

Eugene: Ya I agree. What if you blacked out agin... Well I guess all that matters is that your ok now, but next time say something about that. Soo we can brace ourselves if it happens. 

Henrietta: *falls asleep* 

Romeo: Wait what about Lunar? Watching Res intently... Your hurting aren't you. You said there wasn't any pain yet... 

Res: Those two girls were taunting her. Really had her upset I scared them off. It's why she was coming to find you, but then she found Lorence's phone first. She didn't say anything to you? I guess I lied about the pain. It hurts like a bitch. I'll try to remember that next time. I just couldn't risk anything happening to any of you. We may not have been around each other long but your family. 

Aeris: Nods yeah get some sleep. Nuzzles into Scarlet's side. 

Rinmaru: When is our flight tomorrow? 

Lorence: Good just tell us these things in the future soo this dosen't become a regular thing. Is there a day were your team isn't suffering from any bodily harm gives? Res his meds. 

Eugene: I think it's the day after or tomorrow. Umm which is it? 

Scarlet: Pats Aeris on the head. I left you some fries in the kitchen say drifting off. 

Aeris: Nods kissing her head. Moving to grab the fries curling up watching the movie I just turned on. 

Res: Whines as I swallow what Lorence handed me. Coughing after... Throat hurts. Looking up at Lorence. We don't suffer on purpose. Your team didn't exactly help with a lot if that. 

Romeo: I'm going to find Lun... Why would she hide something like that from me... Heading out the door to look for her pulling out my phone to txt the phone Res gave her. Where are you right now. I need to talk to you. 

Rinmaru: I guess it doesn't matter we are safe here. 

Lorence: I guess your right at least. I know were they keep the most deadly darts, and stuff do you need anything to help with this? 

Lunar texting back : Downstairs in the lobby. Why did anything happen to the others? 

Eugene: I suppose... You guys want to play a card game to get our minds off it? *Tries to lighten the mood. 

Res: You guys should probably eat that food that Romeo cooked. Smiling at Lorence no I'll be okay. Probably just go back to sleep. You can hold me later if you want. Turning around curling back up to my pillow. 

Romeo: Res is dealing with dark magic sickness, but I think he will be okay. I just, I need to talk to you. Heading to the elevator. 

Rinmaru: Ooo that sounds fun food and card games great idea. 

Lorence: Ok Res laying him back down on the bed just tell use if any things wrong. Ya I wouldn't mind playing a game. 

Lunar: It will be nice to talk to him. I hope the dark magic sickness isn't to bad says talking to herself. 

Eugene: Ok let's see I have poker, cards agenst humanity, and guess who. Which one do you think? 

Rinmaur: I say we go with the last two I suck at poker. 

Res: Nods at Lorence eyes already closing. Can you cover me up before you go? 

Romoe: Stepping out of the elevator spotting Lunar across the room. Hey love, Res said you were trying to find me at the party before you found the phone. You want to tell me what was going on, why your down here instead of in your room? It's getting late 

Eugene: My votes cards against humanity that's always fun. 

Lorence: Sure *pulling the covers up to his neck walking over to Rin and Eugene* I like that game too. 

Lunar: Oh ya I was.... but it's not very important... I just came down here to return the tray, and just decided to loiter for a while... It's really not that important. 

Romeo: Lifts her chin to look at me.. Hey why do you look like you've been crying. My sweet love what happened? Caressing your cheek lovingly. 

Rinmaru: Sounds good to me. We can totally play. Plus Ro can join when he gets back. Wish the girls were around we could all play. 

Lunar: It.. they.. were just... Dakota and Henrietta were just making fun of me. They... they were just teasing me for some reason. It was a little hurtful, but I didn't think I should bother you about it. I left cause Aeris and Scarlet were there I don't want them to see me sad. 

Eugene: Maybe we can all play when we get back Ro, Scarlet, Aeris, Res Lunar and us. Maybe Dakota and Henrietta but there not that into it * takes the box out* 

Rinmaru: At least you thought to pack that. Giggles I love card games that make you laugh. 

Romeo: What... eyes glowing faintly gold. What did they say that's got you upset enough to avoid the girls? 

Eugene: This is just a necessity if your going anywhere putting the box in the middle takes his cards. 

Lunar: T they said... that nobody would ever love me, and that anyone that had told me was lying *her eyes glassing over* They were just teasing so I guess I shouldn't really be worrying about it. 

Romeo: Pulls you into my arms. You shouldn't believe people that have more self hatred for themselves. They take it out on people that they see with something they don't have. I told you I love you,and I meant it. I asked you to marry me, and I meant it. I don't have a ring right now, but I love you Lunar more than I could ever express. Lifting your chin up kissing you with a passionate gentleness. 

Rinmaru: Yea pulling out the number of cards for myself. . 

Lunar: *Eyes turning magenta all most melting into his arms letting the tears run down her cheeks but in happiness* I love you to Romeo closing her eyes. 

Eugene: Gives Lorence his cards. 

Lorence: Thanks 

Romeo: If you want to come to our room for a while. That way you can calm down before heading back to get some sleep. 

Lunar: That would be nice smiling at him wiping the tears of her cheeks. Is Res's magic sickness really bad? 

Eugene: Laughs at his card combination. 

Romeo: It's probably to early to tell. Thankfully Lorence found his meds in his bag, or we may have been in trouble. As long as the fever stays gone and he isn't throwing up any more. Then its probably just going to be nightmares and coughing. Are you alright now? 

Rinmaru: Reading off topic cards for them to match cards to. 

Lunar: Yes of course I am now... You always make me feel better. When are we going back to Boston? *holding his hand* 

Eugene: Hehehe 

*A FEW MINUTES LATER* 

Romeo: Exiting the elevator with Lunar close to my side. I wanted to head back tomorrow, but I don't think the others are quite ready to go. 

Rinmaru: Laughing softly at the cards they picked. 

Lunar: You think they'll be alright with me being there. I'm good to go back to the room with the others. 

Eugene: Ok your turn Lorence. 

Lorence: Ok *pulls out a bad sexist joke card* Sorry that was the only card that made since just mean you win this round Rin. 

Romeo: Yea they won't mind giving her a gently tug hugging her close. Kissing her on the top of the head. 

Rinmaru: Laughing with a giggling chuckle. Yay... 

Lunar: *giggles a little one ear flickers* Ok... have you been sleeping at all? 

Henrietta: Stirs in her sleep. 

Scarlet: Eyes flickering open watching the movie that Aeris put on. 

Eugene: Ok your turn. 

Rosea: Soo either Lorence is not coming back, or hes pulling one of his off streaks. 

Romeo: Tilting my head. I slept last night, but I think that was more the alcohol. I'll be fine love. Gently scratching your ears. 

Aeris: Knee gently bouncing finishing off my fries getting really into the movie. 

Rinmaru: Giggles reading off the white card for them. 

Jake: Who the hell knows maybe he is gone for good. 

Axe: He better hope not Harrison doesn't take well to deserters. It will end up getting him killed. 

Jess: Curled up in the corner still embarrassed of what I said out in the van. 

Lunar: I guess it's still sleep. *standing in front of the door* 

Scarlet: Staying quiet trying to fall back to sleep. 

Eugene: Pulls a black card that's slightly inappropriate. 

Lorence: Shows a black card that's sort of funny. 

Rosea: Who knows, now he doesn't have a phone soo hopefully he shows up eventually. 

Lucuse: Soo you people just want me to stand here? 

Axe: Just take a seat Lucuse. Like I said taking you was only on the slight remark of a crush from little Jess over there. 

Jake: Could you quit saying that... Damn it if he wasn't my brother I would have already kicked the shit out of him. 

Jess: Cringed pulling further into the corner I'd crawled into. 

Rinmaru: Giggles at both cards pointing to Eugene's. I like that one best. 

Romeo: Pushing the door open think we got room for one more for a few hours? 

Rosea: Smiles why do you say that? Besides I think he's kinda cute make a good member. 

Lucuse : *raises an eyebrow* 

Eugene: Yes, oh hey Ro your back. 

Lorence: Huh favoritism. 

Lunar: Hi waves at them from behind Ro. 

Rinmaru: Hey Lunar... Res said you were having some trouble with the people we picked up. 

Romeo: I figured she could come hang out with us for a while. 

Jake: Frowns yeah cute for a gay guy... Glaring at my brother getting up moving to the mini bar in our room. 

Axe: Drinking really jake. Not really a way to work out your problems. 

Lunar: Ya, but it's all good now. 

Eugene: I don't have a problem. Do you guys know how to play cards against humanity? 

Rosea: Takes out her phone messaging some random fling. 

Romeo: I believe Res has conned me into playing that before. Pulling Lunar over to the table. 

Jake: Does it matter to you what I do. 

Jess: Gets up slipping into another area of our larger hotel room. Trying to avoid my brother. 

Lunar: I used to watch you and Scarlet play. 

Eugene: Oh ya well here's some for you two *handing both of them some cards.* 

Roseas text: Hey soo it was fun while it lasted, but I don't think we should meet up again. 

Lucuse: Ok feeling a little uncomfortable sitting on the floor below the couch. 

Romeo: Smiles reading over some of my cards in hand. 

Rinmaru: I bet you had a lot of fun with Scarlet. 

Axe: Looking at Lucuse. Why dont you try talking to jess? Nudging him gently. 

Jake: Pouring a glass of rum. 

Lucuse: Why *Says feeling annoyed that he got dragged into this* 

Lunar: *Reads the cards in her hands* Hehe 

Rosea: *Walks over to Jack with her phone still unlocked reviewing some older messages from her fling* Can I have some to? 

Jake: Nods pouring a second glass handing it to her. Watching as Jess slips out onto the balcony. Grinding my teeth. 

Jess: Had over heard Axe talking to Lucuse. Slipping outside into the soft evening breeze. A slight thunder roll in the distance. 

Axe: Your really going to be that guy huh... He told you he has a crush on you. You have no thoughts, or interest what so ever? 

Rinmaru: Yawning passing off another white card. 

Rosea: Oh what's wrong Jack? takes a drink. 

Lucuse: Well that's not really my falt is it now. I'm just here untill you let me go. 

Axe: Fine do as you wish get up I'm heading back to my room. If you need me txt. 

Jake: a low growl leaves my throat. I'm just not in a good mood. I'm not okay with his life preferences, but it's his life. Just wish he hadn't brought it up in the van. An why that asshole? 

Rosea: Soo your homophobic *raises an eyebrow* Well I'm going to get some sleep since you want to be alone right now *leaving her phone un locked* 

*2 HOURS LATER* 

Scarlet: Asleep on the couch next to Aeris. 

Eugene: Holding a cup of frute punch in one hand still playing 

Lorence: Still at the table reading his cards yawning. 

Lunar: *Rubing her eyes while she shows them her white card* 

Rosea: Curled up on the bed in one of the rooms.


	17. Chapter 16

Jake: Chunking the glass into the small sink. Not caring that it breaks... Hands in hair before turning around punching the wall. Why can't I just be happy for him. He is my brother for fucks sake. Catching a glimpse of Rosea's phone... What the hell, fuck looks like I don't have a chance with her either. I need something stronger than alcohol. Heading toward the door figuring a hunt would clear my head. 

Jess: Sitting with my legs dangling off the balcony throwing small pebbles off. Listening to some couple down on the street fighting. 

Rinmaru: Half asleep holding my cards slowly slumping forward. 

Romeo: Giving a soft chuckle. I think our dear dragon is going to sleep. 

Eugene: Haha ya I'll call it a night to picking up Rin *slumping him over one shoulder.* 

Lunar: Heh sleep well *eyes turning a grayish blue* 

Lorence: Soo are you two like a thing *trying to get to know to them a little* 

Lucuse: *Goes out to the balcony* Soo what's up? 

Romeo: Lun and I, or Rin and Eugene? Asking even though I already know the answer. 

Rinmaru: Waving, whispering a soft night night nuzzling into Eugene's neck. Yawning softly 'm tired baby. 

Jess: Looks back shocked to see him out here... I uhmm... Listening to those people down there. I might have been trying to peg the woman in the back of the head with these pebbles. 

Lorence: You two pointing at him and the half asleep wolf. 

Eugene: Me to putting him down on the bed geting in on the other side of the Rin. 

Lunar: *half way closing her eyes* 

Lucuse: I'm just trying to figure out were to go until you let me go. 

Jess: If Axe is gone then leave I'm not holding you here. My brother is gone too, and I'm sure Rosea is asleep. No one is keeping you here any more. Frowns down at the floor. I'm sure someone is looking for someone like you by now. 

Romeo: Yes we are a couple. Smiling at her sweet half asleep face. I think some one is tired. Angel are you ready to head back to your room, or are you sleeping on the couch with me? Gently carding my fingers through her hair. 

Rinmaru: Curling up against Eugene's chest. Snuggles now... asking eyes barely open... 

Lorence: Oh Rosea's gunna be pissed from what I remember. I saw her a little when she was like 11 or 10. 

Lunar: I... don't...... mind *closing her eyes, swaying a little* 

Lucuse: The doors locked from the outside well I'll go back now. 

Eugene: Hehe putting arms around Rin's waist. 

Romeo: Standing up lifting Lunar up into a bridal style hold. Nuzzling her head. Sweet heart you should have said you were exhausted. Well Lorence, I guess we can turn on a movie. It seems our bunch is finally ready for sleep. 

Res: Sitting up in the bed trying to push the covers off. Giving a soft groan.. 

Jess: Do whatever you want. Pulling my knees up to my chest having lost interest in throwing the pebbles. Just dropping them down onto the street. 

Lorence: Nah I think I'll sleep to *turning to Res* You alright Res? 

Lunar: *smiling wraping her tail losely around his neck* hehe who won? 

Lucuse: Ok walking back into the hotel finding some blankets laying down on the couch. 

Rosea: Sitting up on the bed putting on a tank top walking outside next to Jack. 

Res: Head shaking 'm going to be sick. Tugging the blankets frantically. Hand moving up to my mouth. 

Romeo: Trash can by the door pointing at it. He won't get out from under the cover in time. Moving with Lunar to the couch. I'm not sure love you and Eugene had close to the same number of cards. We can count in the morning the cards are on the table. 

Jake: A smear of blood across my face. Still wiping at it. Turning to see Rosea... What are you doing up thought you were asleep. 

Jess: Softly crying thinking about just jumping off the balcony. 

Lorence: Grabbing the trash can move to his side, putting the can under his chin. 

Lunar: Ok *putting her arms around his neck* Wake me up if anything happens. 

Rosea: What's wrong I woke up because you hitting the god damn walll... and my phones missing. 

Lucuse: Falls asleep. 

Random bystander: Hey stop that asshole pointing up at Jess you hit me with that. 

Jake: Sorry about hitting the wall your phone is by the bar where you left it. I didn't take it. l left the house right after I hit the wall. Just needed to clear my head. Went on a hunt. 

Res: Gags throwing up into the trash can gripping the bottom of it. As another round hits right behind the first. 

Romeo: Lays on the couch with her snuggled in my arms. His fever isn't back is it? 

Jess: Completely ignoring the people below, having already climbed across the guard rail. Now standing up on the edge of the balcony gazing blankly down at the street below. I could just drop like those useless pebbles. Eyes glazed over 

Rosea: Ok looking across. The room when her eyes look into the balcony* WHA O MY GOD JESS DONT YOU DEAR TRY ANY THING!! *run to the balcony 

Lorence: Sadly yes. You put his meds in the cabinet right? *holding the trash can for him* 

Lunar: *Opens one eye* Hope it's just the fever. 

Lucuse : Waking up at Rosea's shouting. 

Jess: Ignoring her shouts mind clouded. 

Jake: Great now he wants attention... Sighing cracking my knuckles heading into the bedroom.. Guessing things didn't go his way as normal. 

Romeo: Over on the cabinet near the microwave actually. Let's hope so. You go back to sleep sweetheart. 

Rinmaru: Rolls over slight Res okay? 

Res: Spits pushing the trash away. 'M done head hurts. 

Rosea: Opens the balcony door. 

Lucuse: Huh what are you people..? 

Lunar: Closing one eye drifting off again. 

Lorence: Ok puts the trash can back and pours a glass of water. Grabbing his meds setting them on the bedside table. 

Res: Sorry didn't mean to get this bad. Frowns rubbing my head. You okay, no ones giving you a hard time right? 

Jake: What do you mean what's wrong with us? My brother is trying to jump off the fucking balcony, and you were the last person he spoke to. 

Jess: Moving further from the door closer to the corner of the rail. 

Lorence: Of course not they're actually really nice. I haven't met Scarlet or Aeris yet, but hey... minority rules. 

Rosea: Springing over to him grabbing him by the colar* WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING! 

Lucuse: I just asked him where I should go while I'm here *sitting up* 

Jess: Looks at her tears rolling down my face. I'm just so tired of being useless. Shakely trying to push her hands off since grabbing me has pushed me further off the balcony. Who needs a gay ghoul... I'm worthless. 

Jake: What do you mean where do you go...? It's a big room sleep, eat, fuck go back to where ever you fucking came from. Jess is sensitive, he just doesn't normally show it. 

Res: Tries to smile that's good. Was worried at first they might be a bit standoffish. Rubbing the side of my head rather roughly 

Rosea: Your not useless we NEED you. Jack's just being salty. I wouldn't have gone after you if I didn't need you. 

Lucuse: *Shouts back an insult feeling unjust* 

Lorence: Ya well back to sleep with you pats the top of his head. 

Jess: Pulls himself tightly against the rail. I'm sorry Rosea. I just got into a bad place. I.. I hate feeling like this. I'm a disappointment to jake. What kind of brother let's down his only family just by being themselves. Crying harder. 

Res: Not really tired... Too cold, head really hurts, and now I'm just yucky feeling. 

Jake: Like I said if you didn't want to be here then just fucking leave. Axe was the only person saying to stay and he is gone. So get your ass up and go. 

Rosea: He does love you no matter what its just you have horrible taste *kicks open the door still keeping a grip on Jess's collar. JACK GET THE FUCK OVER HERE NOW AND EXCEPT YOUR GOD DAMN BROTHER!! 

lorence: Ok, but you have to get some sleep eventually. I'm getting tired so I'm gunna sleep *getting in on the other side of the bed* 

Lucuse: Stays quiet. 

Lunar: Falls asleep in Ro's arms. 

Res: Nods taking the pill bottle off the table taking them. Getting up slowly heading across to the bathroom. Still rubbing my head realizing I need another hair cut. Digging around my bag sitting on the counter by the sink finding my pain meds. Dry swallowing them coming back crawling into the bed. Putting my head up against Lorence's side. If I'm to hot just push me I'll move. 

Jake: Wanting to just punch Lucuse, but turning around walking outside. What are you yelling for Rosea... He wouldn't have done it. A slight frown on my face at Jess's expression. What did that jackass say that got you so distraught? 

Jess: Shakes my head it doesn't matter. He was talking to Axe it wasn't a conversation meant for me to hear. 

Rosea: What the hell were you talking to Axe about? *pulling Jess's shoulder into the hotel trying to get him inside. 

Lorence: Falls asleep. 

Eugene: His skin getting a littel warmer from his dream. 

Jess: Not me Lucuse... I heard what Lucuse said when Axe asked him to come talk to me. Sniffing climbing back across the railing coming closer to the door to go in. 

Jake: Fixing to say. I don't talk to Axe unless I have to. You know I can't stand him. 

Rinmaru: Whimpers at the temperature change in the bed. Eyes fluttering open. Eu? Gently shaking his shoulder. 

Rosea: *Musters her strength to grab Jack and Jess's arm shoveling them into a walk in closet* Now work out your brother problems. 

Eugene: Opening his eyes ya what is it? 

Rinmaru: You alright? Your sending off heat waves love. 

Jake: What the fuck Rosea... You know I love my brother. I'm not doing this. I don't agree with his lifestyle, but I'm not going to stop taking up for him.. 

Eugene: Oh it's nothing just having a strange dream. 

Rosea: Ya. I know that, but he needs to hear that from you in a different way. I'll let you out when I hear you agree. *closes the door. 

Jess: Sorry Jake.. 

Jake: Quit apologizing... So what I don't like who you date. It's not like I'm dating them. I just hate that the guys you keep bringing around are self centered dicks. I mean I know we aren't the best people, but the guy that gets my brothers heart should still want to take care of you, protect you. 

Rinmaru: Frowns what kind of dream, to get you doing that? 

Eugene: Just weird ones. I was running around a nursery and a giant dog was chasing me nothing bad.. 

Rosea : Pressing her ear to the door. 

Lucuse: Should I just leave.. 

Rosea : YES YOU SHOULD, but that's not my call to make! 

Jess: You don't hate me? 

Jake: Oh course not your my brother, and I'll always have your back. I'm not like our parents. I've always been here, and I'm not going any where else. 

Rinmaur: Nods if your sure. Curling back up in the bed. I'm here is they get to bad. 

Rosea: Good *opens the door* Now are you to ok? 

Lucuse: Avoids eye contact. 

Jess: Nods I'm alright. 

Jake: Hugging Jess. I'm not going to throw you way. Looking up at Lucuse I thought I already told you got get lost. 

Rosea: Steping to the side a smirk on her face knowing what's going to happen. 

Lucuse: I told you you dickweed I can't Axe locked the damn door I cant leav 

Jake: Growls moving away from Jess. Stepping up in front of Lucuse grabbing a handful of his collar... Axe didn't lock the fucking door. He doesn't stay in our hotel room. He doesn't have a key. Rosea and I have went in and out of the door like three times. Pulling back punching him in the face, then the abdomen... I said get the fuck out. Eyes going white. 

Jess: Squeaks... Jake just let him go.. You already ate... We don't eat humans remember. 

Jake: He ain't no human. He is a dickwad. 

Lucuse: Ok ok man *squabbling towards the door pulling on it. running out of the hotel gasping* 

Rosea: *A visible line of blush spreading stifling some laughter* Hahahaha oh never seen you that angry before. 

Jake: Shifts back, blinking a few times eyes returning back to normal. Sorry. 

Jess: Thanks Jake. 

Rosea : Why are you apologizing. That veler was an asshole. 

Lucuse: Dieling Dakota's number after getting a safe distance away from the hotel. 

Aeris: Sitting up at the odd song playing. Hey you your phone is ringing... 

Dakota: Rolled over picking up the phone... Hello? 

Jake: I didn't like him the moment Axe brought him around the corner of that fucking house. 

Scarlet: Waking up hearing the ring tone. 

Henrietta: Opening her eyes growning. 

Lucuse: Hey Dakota soo after the gala some wiered fuck kidnapped me, and I need you to pick me up. Your still at the mansion right? 

Dakota: Lucuse??? What do you mean someone kidnapped you? 

Aeris: Raising my eyebrows. 

Lucuse: Some bitch with red hair, and two gouls. Now can you pick me up it's freezing. 

Scarlet: Looks to Aeris wide eyed. 

Lucuse: Some guy named Axe, but they let me go. One of those assholes punched me. 

Dakota: I don't have a car, but I'll get a cab. I'm on my way bubba... Where are you? 

Aeris: Isn't that Lorence's old team... 

Lucuse: Right by the strip next to some shitty looking family restuarant. 

Scarlet: Ya and wasn't Axe the name of your twin *looking at Aeris concerned. 

Aeris: Nods yea rubbing my eyes... I think it's why I'm having trouble going to sleep. 

Dakota: Okay I'm on my way... Want me to stay on the phone with you. I'll make Hen call for the cab. 

Lucuse: No it's fine just hurry it's cold. Where are you guys anyway? 

Scarlet: I'll stay up with you. What's on your mind? 

Dakota: We are with Eugee... We are going with them to Boston, giggles. Any way I'm on my way. Getting up grabbing my big coat and boots. 

Aeris: Your not going to put on pants? Looking at Dakota, then back to Scarlet... 

Henrietta: Sitting up wha what's going on? 

Scarlet: Eh I don't think there's any stopping her *thinking* Please let her insest thing be only with Eugene. 

Lucuse: Just Eugene, or that band of misfits too. 

Dakota: Lucuse is out in this cold weather. Some assholes kidnapped him. I'm going to get my brother. 

Scarlet: Sigh, you need any help getting there? 

Henrietta: What that's were Luc went I thought he was with Finoa. 

Aeris: Yea how are you going to go get him? 

Dakota: I'm sure I can get a cab... I can't just leave him out there. We may not always get along, but he is still our brother. . 

Scarlet: Nods her head in understanding I didn't know she had emotions. *Smirking at the thought* good luck. 

Henrietta: Ok I'll wait for you Kota. 

Dakota: Nods yes. Heading out the door calling a cab on my way. 

Aeris: Looking back at Scarlet. I've just been thinking about why my dad wouldn't have wanted to get my brother back. 

Scarlet: I don't know maybe he erased his memories like he did you. 

*35 MINUTES LATER* 

Lucuse: Sitting on the street corner wear Dakota told me to wait. 

Taxicab driver: Ok we're here. Who do you need to pick up? 

Dakota: Stop here... Opens the door sticking my head out, Lucuse I'm here bubba. I just need to get my brother. Then your taking us back to the hotel where you picked me up. 

Aeris: Having gotten up walking around restlessly. 

Lucuse: Oh Dakota thank god says walking towards the car. 

Taxicab driver: Sure no problem. 

Dakota: I'll make sure you get a nice tip. Pulling Lucuse into the cab damn your so cold bubba... What happened to your jacket? 

Lucuse: Left it at the gala, getting into the car. 

Taxicab driver: Heads back to the hotel. 

Dakota: Here pulling mine off covering him with it, tilting his chin. Who ever it was they got you good.. Gently rubbing the dark bruise. 

Lucuse: Thanks Kota. Um were am I going to sleep? 

Dakota: I guess there will just be a boy in the girls room. Your hurt I'm not leaving you alone. You can sleep with me or Hen. 

Lucuse: Ok are you with just Eugene or that band of weird fucks. 

Dakota: All of them. You should already know Eugee isn't going to leave them. Not even that stupid dragon. A light pout forming. Any way. How are you feeling, how bad did they hurt you? 

Lucuse: I'm fine. He only hit me once. 

*35 MINUTES LATER* 

Dakota: Knocking on the door... It's me. 

Aeris: Moving across opening the door. Thought for a moment you ended up in some trap. 

Scarlet: Looking up from the couch. 

Lucuse: Ya I'm staying here tonight Dakota's orders. 

Aeris: Since when do you give orders?? 

Dakota: My brother is hurt, and I don't want him in the room with that Lorence fella... He will sleep with me or Hen... He won't be a bother to you. 

Scarlet: Raising an eyebrow skeptically. 

Lucuse: Geting into Dekota's bed passing out within a few minutes. 

*THE NEXT MORNING* 

Aeris: Sitting a the table drinking coffee.. 

Dakota: Sleeping softly holding tightly to my pillow. 

Res: Curled up tightly. 

Romeo: Sleeping soundly keeping Lunar held in my arms gently. 

Rinmaru: Sitting in the bathroom floor with the door locked. 

Scarlet: Quietly joking with Aeris also drinking some coffee. 

Lucuse: In the bathroom fixing his hair. 

Lorence: Sleeping next to Res. 

Lunar: Curled up agenst Ro sleeping. 

Eugene: Asleep on the bed unaware of Rin not being there. 

Rosea: Asleep in her bed. 

Axe: We need to get working on a plan to catch the dragon... Standing at the end of Jake's bed. 

Jake: Jerks straight up poised to strike realizing it's just Axe. How the hell did your ass get in my room? 

Romeo: Blinks a few times feeling Lunar still against me sighing softly. Strangely had been worried she had left during the night. 

Rinmaru: Staring at my reflexion. 

Aeris: Wonder if we are heading back today or tomorrow? 

Scarlet: Not sure I hope it's tomorrow morning. So we can go to that dinner again today. 

Lunar: *One ear flickers* 

Eugene: Waking up huh where's Rin. 

Romeo: Looking up slightly from Lunars head. Not sure just woke up myself. Yawning. 

Res: Moving slightly. The bathroom door shut a little bit ago.. I just didn't know who got up. Damn I hate not feeling well. 

Aeris: Yea I'd like to go back once more before we head home. 

Lunar: *Eyes flicker open* 

Eugene: Its probably Rin I hope he's doing ok. 

Scarlet: Ya let's ask the guys if they want to right l. Hey Lunar didn't come back last night. 

Aeris: I noticed. I'm still worried. Think we should text Ro or just go ask him? 

Dakota: Yawns stretching out across the bed. Best sleep I've had in a while. Looking around Lucuse where did you go? 

Res: It's been about 20 minutes since he got up. 

Romeo: Damn I hope he is alright too. 

Scarlet; Ya we should. He's in the bathroom not sure why. 

Eugene: *Getting out of the bed walking over to the door knocking* Hey babe are you ok? 

Lunar: Did any thing happen with u two? 

Lucuse: Practicing a witty smile on the mirror. 

Dakota: Comes around the corner slaming on the door. Stop making out with your own face. 

Rinmaru: I'm, I'm okay. *Trying to hide a quiet sniffle.* 

Romeo: Your awake sitting up keeping my arms around her. Looking down the hall at Eugene yea. Nothing happened last night right? 

Aeris: Grabbing my phone sending a message to Ro. 

Eugene: I don't think so. Are you sure Rin? You can talk to me about anything you know. 

Lucuse: Opening the door, walking over to the couch. 

Scarlet: Jumping a little at the slamming of the door. 

Lunar: Ok maybe its somthing to do with his, current condition. 

Res: Pregnant dragon. Yeah I could see that. 

Romeo: Sees my phone light up. Damn my phone was on silent. Picking it up kissing the top of Lunar's head. Crap the girls are worried since you didn't come back last night. Texting Aeris back: she was with me last night. Was everything okay over there? 

Rinmaru: Whimpers. Morning sickness hit hard. Could you bring me some clean clothes? *Looking down at my small bump that's already forming. Then over at the messy clothes. I need the bigger tshirt or my hoodie. 

Dakota: Why do you do that. I mean I get it your better in your own eyes than anyone else, but wouldn't you want to actually kiss a person instead of your own face. 

Lorence: Waking up to early to be alive. 

Lunar: Oh I'll apologize to them when I see them next. Could you ask them if anything happened while I was gone? 

Lucuse: Oh please I have many female admirers, and I'm making sure I keep them dont act like I haven't caught you doing that. 

Eugene: Ok, you need a trash can or something *Picking up an oversized tshirt, opening the door slightly, handing it in to Rin* 

Rinmaru: Standing in nothing but my boxers pulling Eugene in the bathroom. No just got my clothes. Whimpers turning around to pull the shirt on hiding the bump even from him. 

Res: Sorry did we wake you? Rubbing Lorence's arm. 

Romeo: I asked her if anything happened. 

Aeris: Texting back. Nothing much, but we now have the brother to the monster sisters as well. He slept here last night. 

Dakota: I'm sorry that I have people following me around more than you. That still has nothing to do with you preferring your own face. 

Eugene: Turning a pale orange w-what do you need? 

Lorence: No life wok me up. 

Lunar: *Smiling sitting up rubing her green eyes* You guys sleep well? 

Scarlet: Is she ok? *Taking a drink of coffee* 

Lucuse: Scoffing just go take a shower, or whatever you wanted to do. 

Rinmaru: Turning around putting a hand on the small bump under the shirt. Giving a soft whine. Taking Eugene's hand placing it under mine. As it moves. 

Romeo: Better than last night. 

Res: Okay I guess didn't throw up any more. Looking at Lorence you alright? 

Aeris: She stayed with Ro last night. Giving a silly grin. She must be doing better. 

Dakota: Fine stomping off to the bathroom with my clothes in hand. 

Eugene: Wow that works pretty fast. Are you excited to have kids? 

Lorence: Yes slept like a baby. 

Lunar: Smiles I'm happy are we leaving today or tomorrow? 

Scarlet: That's good to know. Y-you want to go on a date today Aeris? 

Aeris: Just me and you. Oh yea you wanted to take me to that arcade right. 

Scarlet: Y-ya and maybe get dinner after a small blush on her cheeks. 

Eugene: You feeling sick love? 

Rinmaru: Shakes my head. No it's passed, but I made a mess. Looking at the clothes on the floor. I guess I'll just throw them away. 

Aeris: I'd like that. Alot 

Res: I'm really glad you slept good. I slept so much better once I had my head to your side. 

Romeo: I thought I'd let you all decide our tickets don't have a date. We just take them in when we are ready to go. 

Eugene: Yeah well you need any help. 

Scarlet: Smiles you really think so? 

Lucuse: Scoffing at them I've been around your kind so much lately. 

Lorence: I think another day would be nice *Looks over to Res* We could go out somewhere. 

Lunar: Ya and weren't Scarlet and Aeris going to the arcade eventually like she said a week ago. 

Henrietta: Sitting up. 

Rinmaru: Looking down at my legs I kind of need pants. Blushing which spread down my neck. I am excited though, just the sickness hit quick. 

Res: Nods I'd like that. 

Romeo: Alright we stay an extra day. Just take it easy Res, Rin too. 

Aeris: Yes. smiling brightly. 

Dakota: Comes out in short shorts and a tiny crop top. Curls bouncing. 

Eugene: Ya I'll go get some *walking out and coming back with some sweats* 

Lorence: Trust me we won't jump off cliffs. 

Lunar: Haha what do you want to do today Ro? 

Scarlet: Grinning at Aeris and flips off Lucuse. 

Henrietta: An arcade wow you to really are retarded. 

Lucuse: Are you going out in those? *knowing the answer. 

Aeris: I'm sorry you weren't invited any way. Getting up kissing Scarlet adding in the extra passion just to piss them off. I'm going to change. 

Dakota: Turning around to Lucuse. I hope you weren't meaning me. I wear what I want. 

Res: I'd like to go somewhere nice. How about that museum we passed on the way home yesterday. 

Romeo: Smiles down at her I've got a few ideas. Kissing her nose. 

Scarlet: Hahha ok glaring at Henrietta. 

Lucuse: Ya ya I know seething a little. 

Lorence: What was the museum about again? 

Lunar: *Giggles, one ear flickering* Really? 

Romeo: Yeah I was thinking about it last night. I've got a plan. 

Res: The spy one. I think it would be fun, and it will have old techy stuff that you could really enjoy. 

Aeris: Coming out in black skinny jeans and a ripped white top over a turquoise long sleeve. Braiding my hair as I walk into the room. Love where did I put my boots when we got in the other night? 

Rinmaru: Smiles do you mind if we just stay in. I'm not really feeling up to going out. 

Dakota: Frowns luc? What's wrong you have never commented about what I wear? 

Lunar: Smiling* Can't wait to here about it. Can I come with you? 

Lorence: I've heard of the spy museum it sounds so cool. 

Scarlet: Over there *pointing toward the door gaping at her* Um well I'll change now. 

Eugene: No problem I'd like to stay home to. 

Lucuse: It's nothing you just pissed me off.

Henrietta: Sighing getting out of bed. 

Romeo: We could meet up with them there if you want. 

Aeris: Smiles nodding at her heading for my shoes. 

Dakota: Gets an odd look. Why what did I do? Turning more to face Lucuse. 

Rinmaru: Smiles a little frowning you completely sure. I don't want you to miss out on my account. 

Res: Yea I thought you would like it. Then we can grab you some food. I'll try, but not going to guarantee I'll eat much. 

Lunar: Wait so I can come with u? 

Scarlet: Easedrops on their conversation. 

Lucuse: You kicked me out of the bathroom. 

Eugene: Yep I'm sure. As long as I'm with you I don't care what we do all day. 

Lorence: You'll have to eat eventually so you don't pass out. Go easy on the magic too. 

Res: No problem there I can't even teleport right now. I'll do my best leaning my head gently into the middle of your back. 

Romeo: I said it's a day I planned to be with you. So of course your coming with me. We can meet them at the museum, or go with them there first whichever you want. 

Rinmaru: Nods I'd like that alot. I need to brush my hair. 

Dakota: Your really going to get mad at me over that. You were literally almost making out with your own reflection. 

Lorence: Ok good let's head out in a bit. 

Lunar: Is it ok if we go a little after them *asked tentatively* 

Eugene: Ok I'll let you do that walks out of the bathroom. 

Lucuse: Was not!! 

Res: Looks at him you aren't going to get some breakfast here first? 

Romeo: Smiles at her if that's what you want my love. You need to go get dressed. I would assume any way. 

Rinmaru: Turns to the sink glancing at my hair running my fingers through it before starting to brush it out. 

Dakota: Fine whatever I'm not going to let you do this. I'm not fighting with you. Looking him over. I thought you said you only got hit once? Glancing at how his arm holds his stomach. Are you alright? 

Aeris: Standing up now with my boots where they belong. Smiling then turning to see that Dakota is right. You look like your hurting. 

Lorence: Ya picking up some left overs. 

Lunar: Ya I'll see you in a bit *getting up to leave* 

Lucuse: Wha oh looks down. Ok maybe he hit me twice. 

Scarlet: Coming out in some riped jeans and a yellow T shirt. 

Dakota: Moving to Lucuse's side are you alright? Talk to me bubba. Is that why you were hiding in there? 

Aeris: I've got some meds for pain in my bag. Unless it's making you nauseous. Then Romeo might have something for that. He brought a med kit. 

Res: Nods grabbing some clothes. Going to see if Rin is done so I can grab a shower. Was he okay Eugene? 

Lucuse: Oh ya the goul punched me in the stomach. That bastard. 

Scarlet: Hey uh what's happening? 

Eugene: Ya just dragonkin stuff, and all that 

Dakota: Show me is it really bad? Does it hurt, are you nauseous, do you need pain meds? Sinking to the floor beside him. Worry filling my eyes. 

Aeris: Taken back just a little bit watching Dakota become so loving when just a moment ago they were fighting. He really did get hurt last night apparently. 

Res: Heads down the hall way knocking on the bathroom door. Smiling at Rin when he opens it. 

Rinmaru: Smiles at Res need the bathroom huh.. Slipping out heading to the living room. I tried to clean the mess. Slipping back onto the bed pulling the covers up around my shoulders. 

Lunar : *Opens the door to the girls room* .. Umm?? 

Scarlet : Grabbing some pain killers off the microwave. You need this? 

Lucuse: Nods taking the meds. 

Eugene: Picking up some left overs. 

Dakota: You shouldn't hide stuff... I know we butt heads, but you don't normally keep stuff like this from me. Tilts my head to the side. Why were you hiding it? Taking the bottle that Scarlet offered handing it to him. What happened last night that has you acting like this? 

Aeris: Good morning you look like you slept well. Smiling at Lunar. 

Romeo: Having a rough morning there Rin? 

Rinmaru: Nods wasn't expecting any of this just yet. Thought I had a little more time. 

Lucuse: I don't know maybe because you guys left me at the gala without a word, or maybe I'm just mad at that Jake guy it's not u.... Really. 

Lunar: .. Yup.... What's going on here? 

Aeris: The brother got here last night Lorence's old team took him. Apparently they hurt him pretty good too. 

Dakota: We didn't do it on purpose... Hen said she saw you inside. I.... frowns sorry bubba. Sniffling softly. 

Lunar: Nods not wanting to get in the way walking over to her suitcase. 

Lucuse: It's fine just a bruise nothing that won't go away within a few weeks. 

Aeris: Off put by dakota crying moving back toward the couch to sit. 

Dakota: It could have been worse though... an I didnt even try to call and check on you. What kind of sister doesnt check on their brother. 

Lucuse: A You kind of sister he says smirking and sitting up 

Dakota: Frowns tears starting to ruin my makeup... Fine see if I worry about you any more. Call Hen next time your stuck some where. Running out the hotel door. 

Aeris: That was a little mean don't you think? Tilting my head Scar you ready to go love? 

Scarlet: Ya I'm ready says grabbing her wallet. 

Lunar: Where are you guys going *tilts her head a little. 

Lucuse: Salty much?


	18. Chapter 17

Aeris: I think you hurt her feelings man... Moving to Scarlet's side. We having a date... That family diner and the arcade I know for sure. 

Dakota: Once out of the building realizes I left my coat, but refusing to go back just keeps going I'll just go buy one. Sniffling as I walk. 

Lucuse: Wow I was just joking. Why does she have to be soo sensitive? 

Lunar: Sigh you went to far. 

Scarlet: Sounds great let's go. 

Aeris: Nods taking her hand we will see you later Lunar. Call us if you need us. 

Dakota: Realizing I've walked off, and gotten myself lost. 

Lunar: Got it. *Waveing to the girls.* You should go apologize. To your sister. 

Scarlet: Walks out the door with Aeris. 

Aeris: Where are we headed first? *Smiling brightly.. 

Res: Coming around the corner in light jeans and a black sleeveless shirt. . I'm good. You go get dressed then we can head out too. 

Romeo: Smiling at the two of them. Good to see you up and about either way. Last time the magic sickness hit you were down for a week. 

Rinmaru: Humming softly digging through my bag. 

Scarlet: I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Soo I was thinking we could hit up the dinner. 

Lorence: Ok says taking a white T and some jeans. 

Lunar thinking: Why do you leave me alone with her. 

Lucuse: Sighs, your right walking out the door into the streets looking for Dakota. 

Eugene: Whatcha looking for? 

Rinmaru: I had thought I packed something... Now it seems I didn't bring it with us. 

Romeo: I think I'm going to head over, and see if Lunar is alright. She left with those girls still in their room. I don't like her being alone with them. 

Res: Well go ahead.. After what they did to her. I wouldn't want her there either. 

Aeris: Yea that sounds great. I want some homemade gravy and biscuits. 

Dakota: Sitting at a park trying to clean my make up with a tissue. I found in my pocket. 

Eugene: Huh I wonder where you put it then? 

Lunar: Soo what's up...? 

Henrietta: None of your business. Putting on some really really short shorts and a neon pink crop top fixing her makeup 

Scarlet: Delicious delicious food. 

Lucuse : Walking up to the park. 

Rinmaru: It wasn't to important. Just a book. I can read it when we get back. I found it in the library a few days before they destroyed it. It was on my kind. 

Romeo: Knocks on the girls door. 

Aeris: Yea good food and even better company. 

Dakota: Still fighting stupid tears. Why am I always the one getting upset? 

Eugene: Was it a good read? 

Lunar: *Opens it after changing into some overall shorts almost identical to the last ones but with a moon patch* 

Scarlet: Gets in the elevator. 

Lucuse: Walking up to Dakota..... *taking a breath* Kota I'm sorry. I was joking, and went to far. 

Dakota: Jumps at Lucuse's voice. Looking up at him sniffing and trying to rub my eyes to stop the tears. Your words hurt sometimes. Why are we even mean to each other? 

Aeris: We will have a lot of fun. I just know it. 

Romeo: Smiles at her I thought I'd just come get you. 

Res: Sitting on the bed looking at my med bottle. 

Lucuse: Because were siblings. We argue about everything, and make up in the end. 

Scarlet: Yup. 

Lunar: *smiles* Ok 

Henrietta: Oh hey Romeo comes around the corner. 

Romeo: Can I help you? Taking Lunar's hand. 

Dakota: I don't know Luc... We have gotten to were we are just as mean to each other as we are everyone else. Its starting to get to me. I've cried more recently than I have ever cried. 

Lucuse: Shrugs I don't know what to say. 

Henrietta: Oh just wondering were you are heading. 

Dakota: Maybe we are to cruel, or maybe we need to get away from each other. Sniffles. 

Romeo: I'm taking my fiance out for a day just the two of us. 

Henrietta: WHA!!..... Oh really your engaged to who trying to deny her thoughts. 

Lucuse: I don't know... I can stay here while you to go to Boston if you think that's best. 

Dakota: I think I want to go back home. Frowns looking down at the floor. Maybe mom and dad aren't mad any more. 

Romeo: Pulling Lunar into my arms. Your looking at her. 

Lucuse: ..... You know they aren't Kota,.....*sitting next to her* and weren't you soo convinced on getting Eugene back. 

Henrietta: HER.... why..,. she's so..... 

Dakota: Sighs, followed by hiccups. I know that isn't going to happen. Like they all said it's incest.. It's just a child's wishful thinking. Eugene was nevermind. I'm lost my heart hurts thinking that maybe I liked him more than I should. Hen wouldn't understand. 

Romeo: She is my soul mate. I knew the moment I laid eyes on her. 

Lucuse: Well it's your choice I'll stay here if you want me to, but whatever you chose is your decision. 

Henrietta: Griting her teeth well then. 

Lunar: Hugging Ro when he says that. Wait weren't you more focused of trying to breath when we met, laughing recalling the event. 

Romeo: Maybe smiles, but believe me I noticed you. Nuzzling into her side. 

Dakota: Looks up at him still wiping away my tears. 

Henrietta: Ok... Get going with your.... *stops her self before she says anything* 

Lunar: Walking to the other side of the door leaving it open. 

Lucuse: Your call sis. 

Dakota: I don't know... I have never not had you and Hen with me. I don't know if I want that. I don't want you to stay here. 

Romeo: Did you forget something? Asking Lunar. I've got our whole day planned out. 

Res: Moving over to the bathroom door.. Lorence love are you okay? It's almost been an hour. 

Lucuse: Ok then its settled. 

Lunar: Oh ya what you got in mind? First closing the girls hotel rooms door. 

Lorence: Ya walking out dressed I didn't think it was that long. 

Res: Smiles... I was starting to get worried. I mean I've never passed my magic sickness to anyone, but I've seen it happen. Would hate that happening to you. 

Dakota: Nods moving a little bit hugging Lucuse. I'm sorry too. About what I said about you in the bathroom. 

Romeo: A great place to get breakfast. It's not far then I got us a rental car to go see some sights. 

Lorence: Ya I took a shower so that's probably why I lost track of time. 

Lucuse: Hugging her back it's fine, but I can't promise you won't fight with Hen, Scarlet, Aeris, Res, Rinmaru, Lunar, and Ro. 

Lunar: Oh Ro you really shouldn't have. *eyes turning a glittery brons* 

Res: Did you zone out in there, or were you doing something else? *winking at you with a cocky grin. 

Dakota: We don't really know them maybe we should give them a chance. I mean Aeris seemed concerned when she realized you were hurt. 

Romeo: I thought you might like the idea. 

Lorence: What's that supposed to mean.... I just zoned out. 

Lucuse: Perhaps good luck getting Hen to try hahaha. 

Lunar: Smiling* You really are the best. 

*A FEW HOURS LATER* 

Romeo: Get whatever you want to eat. Sitting in a booth. Handing her a menu. 

Res: Walking down the side walk. Still can't believe you asked what I meant. You think I haven't heard you in the shower before? 

Dakota: I know your probably right. She is highly against Lunar being with Ro. 

Lunar: Ooo could I get pancakes please? Looking over the menu. 

Lorence: You know I was joking hahaha. 

Lucuse: Just any of the people that aren't giving her attention. Why doesn't she like Lunar being whith Ro? It seems so out of character even it is someone she likes. 

Dakota: I'm not sure. She has been acting so weird since we met them. 

Romeo: I said whatever you want. Smiling at her. Nodding to the waitress I'll have the steak in eggs with pepper and onions. Extra toast. With black coffee. 

Res: You mean just now, or all the sounds you made before at your place, when I caught you in the shower the first time? 

Lucuse: Huh? Lets head back now its been a few hours. 

Lunar: Giggling I've heard rumors about this place years ago I didn't think the legends were true it does exist. 

Lorence: Oh shut up playfully slapping the back of his head. 

Dakota: Yea I'm getting cold. 

Romeo: The food is great.. Why wouldn't it be real. 

Res: What your really vocal. In bed too. Blushing softly. Where you want to go eat? 

Lucuse: Ok let go getting up off the bench. 

Lunar: Heh I guess so people have told me about so many places. Where you question which ones are real or not. 

Lorence: Shut up pokes him in the ribs. 

Romeo: I guess that's true. Please get everything you want. Enjoy yourself. 

Dakota: Gets up taking Lucuse arm. I left with out my coat. 

Res: Whinces a little. . . What did I embarrass you love? I like that you get vocal. It's not something that most dominant people do. 

Lunar: *smiling* I've never asked but, what do you want to do when this is all over? 

Lucuse: Here take it *say giving her the coat just dont drag it on the floor. 

Lorence: Da ...mh...could u not when were out in public tho *gesturing towards a small group of snickering teen abou 16 or 17* 

Scarlet: Were you want to head *says walking out of the dinner with Aeris. 

Romeo: You mean just when we get back home, or when we are done with the Harrison nonsense? 

Res: Looking down at the ground. Yea sure sorry Lorence. Wasnt thinking. 

Aeris: The arcade right? 

Dakota: Thanks wrapping it around me pulling it up off the ground. 

Rinmaru: Dozing in and out with my head in Eugene's lap. 

Lunar: The Harrison thing when it's all over I have no idea what I'm gunna do. Wondering if you had any idea? 

Lorence: .... Its fine c'mon were almost there. 

Scarlet: Yep almost forgot hehe let's go. 

Lucuse: Walks towards the hotel entrance. 

Eugene: Tired? 

Rinmaru: No I'm okay. Yawning. 

Romeo: Well I'll go back to working at my library. Helping people like I did before. Except now I will have you. Adding a fiance into the mix. Smiling. 

Res: Nods following behind Lorence. 

Aeris: Haha really it was your idea did the food go to your brain? 

Dakota: Heading in toward the elevator. 

Eugene: Ok if you say so. 

Lunar: *Giggling a little* That sounds nice. 

Lorence: Ok wow this place looks really cool *looking at the museum. 

Scarlet: Hey you don't have to be mean *jokes. 

Rinmaru: *Smiles up at you. Reaching up softly running my hand down your neck.

Aeris: Aww I sowy... didn't mean to love. Come on let's get in this place and have some fun. I'm going to accomplish getting you to play with me this time. I think this place has dance dance revolution. 

Romeo: I know. It sounds great to not have to be worried that one of our group; is going to have an attempt on their life. 

Res: Looking up at the building. A light smile. Taking your hand heading inside. 

Eugene: Hehehe you feeling better? 

Scarlet: Hahaha ya I haven't played that since I was like 14. 

Lunar: Ya that will be nice *sticking a fork into the pancakes. 

*ONE HOUR LATER* 

Rinmaru: Yea it was just morning sickness... I'm totally hungry now. Smiling sweetly. Craving mozzarella sticks. 

Aeris: Yea and your going to play with me come on, heading from a racing game over to the ddr machine. 

Romeo: Leading the way outside to the rental car. Now to show you the small world that is Seattle. I bought you a camera too. Handing it to her out of the back seat. 

Res: Following Lorence around through the spy museum. Amused at the things we had to crawl through, and do to get through it while getting to see all the spy gadgets. 

Eugene: Ya sounds hella good right now. 

Scarlet: Ok ok *putting some tokens in the machine* 

Lunar: That's soo sweet Ro now we can have something to remember this by *holding the camera up examining it* 

Lorence: This place is eccentric hahah. 

Res: Nods putting my hands in my pockets. 

Rinmaru: Yea it does. I'll make the call want anything else? 

Aeris: Laughing happily trying to follow the dance moves while hitting all the buttons. 

Romeo: I thought you would like that. You seemed to be the kind of person that would want pictures to make the it last. 

Lorence: *Walks around a little more* You like it here? 

Eugene: ... A cherry cocktail haha sorry just craving it. 

Scarlet: Laughs while hitting the buttons flailing her arms around. 

Lunar: Ya I love that feeling you get when you look at something, and get deja vu. You feel me? 

Romeo: Nods yes I have some photo albums back home. 

Aeris: Laughing and really relaxing. Having lots of fun. 

Rinmaru: If its what you want then I'll order you one. I'm going to order a rootbeer float. Grining. 

Res: Yes, I think it's cool. 

Lunar: Soo were you planning to go? *tail waves slightly* 

Scarlet: Hahaha when was the last time "you" played this game? 

Eugene: It's the good stuff. 

Romeo: I figured we could hit a few of the landmarks, and then do some shopping at the gift shop. Then if you still want we can go to that museum Res mentioned. 

Rinmaru: Nods picking up the phone to order their food. 

Lunar: Oooo what are the land Mark's I know there's that land mark. 

Eugene: You get carvings often? 

Romeo: I've got a few ideas, but here handing her a paper with places they can go on it. 

Rinmaru: Not really today seems to be a first for a lot of things. 

Eugene: Well there's a first time for everything. It's not a bad thing. 

Lunar: Oooo..*examines the map* Wow! 

*A FEW HOURS LATER AROUND 6:30* 

Lucuse: Still in the girls room browsing some random web sight. 

Lorence: Sitting with Res in the park. 

Scarlet: Walking into the hotel lobby chating with Aeris. 

Rosea: Setting a cup of water beside the couch sighing 

Jake: Laying across the bed having drank too much. 

Jess: Coming into the main room with a soft sigh seeing Jake. He okay? Asking Rosea. 

Aeris: Laughing softly enjoying my day with Scarlet. We still going to the diner one more time for dinner or you just want to get room service? 

Res: Sorry I kind of shut down when we were in the museum. I guess it kind of upset me when you called me out about talking like that around other people. 

Romeo: Smiling for a picture holding Lunar close as the lights come on around us to light up the strip; we were standing in, the big fountain behind us. 

Rinmaru: Eating the food having ordered too much. 

Rosea: Ya just drank his weight in vodka. 

Lorence: No problem babe I'm over it now anyway. 

Scarlet: Ya I thought we'd just eat down here. Henrietta, Lucuse, and Dakota are all up there. There's to many humans in the real world. 

Lunar: Giggling. Wow! its soo beautiful at night here. I'm glad you spent the day with me Ro. 

Eugene: To full, to live says sleepily 

Rinmaru: Smiles you enjoyed it then? Giggles softly. I'm wide awake. You sound sleepy baby. Moving to Eugene's side slipping between his legs. I could make you feel good? 

Romeo: Yea it's been a great day. I've loved every minute of it. 

Aeris: Okay sounds good the diner is back that way right? 

Eugene: *weakly smiling* 

Lunar: *giggling leaning against him* You want to head back, or did you have anything else planned? 

Scarlet: I think I'll come with you to make sure. 

Aeris: Smiling okay holding her hand. We will find it together. 

Romeo: Just one more stop I made us reservations for dinner. After that we can go home. I brought you a dress to change into. It's in the back the black bag. Pulling a blazer jacket out of the back pulling it on over my white button up shirt. 

Rinmaru: Looking up at you sweetly. I mean if you want anyway. 

Res: I took it too far though. 

Scarlet: Ok now there's the bar soo. Its probably around there somewhere. 

Lunar: It must be really nice. If we have to dress up I'm excited.. *linking arms with him* 

Eugene: Nods a small orange tinted across his face. 

Lorence: What do you mean Res? 

Res: Nothing... it's nothing. Rubbing my head trying to ignore the pain coming back. 

Rinmaru: Smiles standing up pulling you to the bed. 

Romeo: It's a great place. Don't worry. Pulling the bag out of the back. Let's walk in here you can change in the rest room. 

Aeris: Nods it's just past the bar so yeah we didn't get lost.. 

Lorence: Are you still sick from the magic yesterday? 

Lunar: Ok I wonder who puts up the lights must take a long time *trying to start a conversation* 

Romeo: Not sure they make this area great for couples. Holding open the door for her go change I'll be here when you get back baby. 

Res: Nods, headache is coming back. It started an hour ago. I thought it would just go away. Didn't want to ruin our first real date. 

Lunar: Ok thank you Ro *walking into the bathroom changes from her overealls into the black dress* 

Lorence: Oh well then we should head up to our room. I don't mind we have a very long time to go on dates Res. 

Res: Nodding coughing harshly. Giving a soft whimper. Its hitting me faster than before. Holding my head. 

Romeo: Standing waiting patiently for Lunar. 

Aeris: Sitting at a table eating while holding Scarlet's hand across the table. 

Rinmaru: Sitting back wiping my mouth. Fixing Eugene's clothes. How was that? 

Lorence: Yep definitely get some sleep. Pulling one arm over his shoulder dragging him to the elevator. 

Lunar: *Walks out of the room* Ok ready to go love? 

Scarlet: *Intertwining their fingers* Is it good? *She ask a blush dusting across her ears* 

Res: Whimpers. Lorence I need to get upstairs now... Arm moving around my stomach. 

Romeo: You are as beautiful as I knew you would be. Yes we must be going our reservation is upon us. 

Aeris: Yea it's good. This kind of alfredo is the best. 

Rinmaru: Smiles softly. It really does just ware you out. Crawls up close kissing your head. 

Lorence: What! Grabbing the small trash can in the corner of the elevator *trying to keep it together. 

Lunar: Hehe *blush spreading across her face* T- thank you your rather handsome yourself to hehe. 

Scarlet: I'll try some. *grabbing her fork and taking a bite* mmm, your right its pretty good. 

Aeris: Smiling I'm glad you like it. Though I would have gave you a bit... giggles. I want to get dessert how about you.. 

Romeo: Smiles taking your hands helping you into the car. 

Res: Nods leaning back against the wall. I'm trying promise. 

Scarlet: Hell to the yes!! 

Lorence: Waits untill they get to their floor, pulling Res into their room. 

Res: Moving past the bed doing my best to run down the hall. Pushing the bathroom door open shutting it behind me. 

Rinmaru: Jerks up at the door opening... Watching Res run past... Is he okay? 

Aeris: I'm thinking the extra chocolate cheese cake with vanilla bean ice cream. 

Lorence: I'm not sure. I'm sure its something else, and he just doesn't want me to worry. 

Eugene: ... 

Scarlet: I can already see how much I'm going to regret it, but for tonight I don't care. That sounds like food heaven. 

Rosea: Sulking in the living room in realization that Lorence isn't coming back. 

Henrietta: where have you been? 

Lunar: *looks out the window while they drive* 

Jess: Coming in to the living room.  
Jake is still out. I think all that alcohol really messed with him. 

Romeo: Parking in front of a really nice restaurant. Moving around to open Lunar's door. Taking her hand. I hope you like this place. 

Rinmaru: Res looked really pale. What happened? I wasnt expecting you guys back for a few more hours. 

Res: Sitting in the floor back against the wall staying close to the toilet fighting my body to not throw up again. Body broke out in a cold sweat trembling all over. Tears slowly over flowing running down my cheeks... the pain taking over shooting sharp up my back and head. 

Aeris: Giggles hey nights like this don't happen often. We should get to enjoy it. We helped save Rin. Made it through Fiona's horrible mess. Plus we still have to put up with the three aggravating inconveniences. 

Rosea: Sighs well as to be expected he really shouldn't drink like that. 

Lunar: *takes his hand* Wow this place is super nice thank you for bringing me here. 

Lorence: Ya I didn't expect us to come back this soon but I think something's wrong with Res. 

Scarlet: True I dont think there's been a day were nobody's suffering from any sickness or injury you know 

Jess: Did he say why he was drinking like that? 

Romeo: *following the waiter to their reserved table. Handing Lunar a menu.* Order anything you want my love. I mean it. 

Rinmaru: He looked really pale and out of it. Did he say anything? Think we should call Ro? 

Aeris: Yea we seem to have a bad luck streak going. Res has been acting really off, and out of it for days. I dont think it's just magic sickness. 

Res: Sitting on my knees shaking from head to toe. Vomiting harshly into the toilet. 

Rosea: *Narrows her eyes* Because you tried to jump of the goddamn roof! 

Lunar: Thank thank you *looking all around the restaurant wide eyed* 

Lorence: Ya we should *knocks on the door* Hey you all right in there? 

Scarlet: Ya think I saw them when we were walking over here. 

Aeris: They were at the park right. I thought I saw them too. 

Jess: So this is my fault. Sighing... I've never seen him this bad. 

Romeo: Smiling even brighter at her expression. I just wanted to do something special for you. 

Res: Sitting back flushing the toilet. It's not locked. Whimpering wrapping my arms around myself. 

Scarlet: Picks up a spoon and plays with it untill the food gets here. 

Rosea: Well when you say it like that I think he's in his feels. 

Lunar: Awww you being here is always enough *looks at the menu and her eye catches a very strange thing to order at a restaurant "bone mill"* 

Lorence: *Opens the door, and gets on his knees next to Res* Res... What's going on I know this isn't magic sickness. 

Res: I'm not sure I thought it was. Looking up at Lorence. Its been happening for about two weeks. Low grade fever, shooting pain, nausea, this stupid cough, and the vomiting. 

Romeo: Grinning this restaurant has things for all of the mythical assortments. If it sounds weird it is probably for a certain type or group. Pointing to the bottom. Like this one. Made especially for Griffins. 

Aeris: Tilting my head. You okay? 

Jess: Sorry Rosea. I've just, I guess I've been depressed a bit. 

Lorence: ... I don't know how to help you... Should we call Ro or do you have any healers? 

Lunar: Wow I didn't know they made restaurants like this... What happens if a human comes in here, and get suspicious because of... Well I don't think humans normally eat bones hahha. 

Scarlet: Ya just thinking about everything that's happend the past 2 months. 

Rosea: Why because of Lorence leaving use or, because of Harrison? 

Res: I've already used the only healer I know. I cant give up any more of my blood. Whimpers softly. I don't want to bother Ro. He is doing something important for Lunar. *pulling my knees up to my chest. Crying softly. It hurts! 

Aeris: Is that a bad thing or a good thing? 

Romeo: They use a glamor type process. When humans walk it the menus change. They see what they need to see. No big deal. Smiling as the waiter comes over with the small black box on a silver tray. Getting up moving to lunars side getting on one knee. 

Jess: Frowns down at the floor. A little of both. I'm worried about him. Us too. I think harrison is trying to kill us off. 

Lorence: *Wraping his arms around him* It's alright will find a way to fix this. *rubing his back* 

Scarlet: Well I mean it's all so much. I realized someone I never had respect for was a mystic. Lost my hatred for mystics, became friends with someone that hated me, met the love of my life, and then joined a mafia... I mean damn that's a lot. 

Lunar: *widens her eyes* R-ro! 

Rosea: Humm I guess you have a small case there. 

Jess: I mean he was the only person that could have put that woman up to trying to kill Lorence. Then putting Jake and me on your team. We are expendable 

Romeo: Smiles eyes going gold. Taking the box from the waiter. Holding it out showing off a silver band with purple gem inlay. Lunar will you marry me for real this time. 

Aeris: Yeah we have been through a whole lot of shit haven't we? I met you though. I think it's the best part. 

Res: Leans into Lorence's touch. I'm so cold. 

Rinmaru: Snuggling closer to Eugene. You alright? 

Rosea: *Looks down * You have a point. 

Lunar: *Eye glows a deep magenta* Yes, yes! *wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him* 

Scarlet: I think that my favorite part of this hole thing. 

Lorence : *Stands up carrying him out of the bath room* You said the healer takes blood.... How much? 

Eugene: Nods, just worried about them. 

Jess: I just, I'm worried we are fighting on the wrong side. Putting our necks out to do what he wants to end up with nothing. 

Romeo: Swinging her around. You like it? I was slightly worried about the color. 

Aeris: Nods yeah definitely mine too. Smiling at the dessert hitting the table. Giggling 

Rinmaru: Looking up at Lorence bringing Res back in. You two alright. 

Res: Whimpers holding Lorence tightly. It changes from person to person. It depends on what you are. Sometimes it's a vile, a pint, I've heard the even ask to drain a person. 

Rosea: ....I guess you could think that, but it's to late to switch I've given up everything to be here. 

Lunar: No no its perfect *giggles* 

On lookers: Smiling and clapping. 

Scarlet: Yes food *sticks a spoon in.* jokingly says* On second thought this is the best part of these 2 mouths. 

Eugene: Ya you don't look so well. 

Lorence: *Lays him down on his bed* How much from a human, or does it depend on how rare you are? 

Rosea: I'll look into what your saying tho. 

Jake: Comes into the room rubbing my head. Why didn't you stop me? 

Jess: Thanks Rosea. Looking back... bro I'm sorry. Didn't mean to rile you up. 

Res: Whimpers at the lose of contact. I'm not sure Lorence. Most mystic healers wont even take blood from humans unless their blood is special. Now why would I letting you do something like that? I'll be okay. 

Aeris: Giggles back yea mine too. Digging into the chocolatey goodness. 

Romeo: I'm so glad you like it. Kissing her so softly pulling back. Now order you something to eat. 

Rosea: *Glances at her phone* 

Lorence: If you think soo... Just get some sleep will talk about this with everyone tomorrow. 

*TWO HOURS LATER* 

Scarlet: Hahah you got a little something on your..*points at the top of her lip* 

Lorence: *sitting on the bed next to Res* 

Eugene: Leaning on Rin's shoulder. 

Aeris: What, where? Rubbing the wrong side of my mouth... giggling softly. 

Romeo: Driving back to the hotel smiling holding Lunars hand. Glancing at her noticing how tired she looks. You sleeping with me again tonight? 

Res: Asleep restlessly tossing every so often. 

Rinmaru: What do you think is wrong with him? 

Jake: Looking at Rosea as I open the fridge... What's up? 

Jess: Nibbling a burger from earlier. . 

Dakota: We were just talking. Not like it matters you didn't even come after me. Lucuse did. 

Scarlet: *giggles and uses her thumb to wipe it* Right there. 

Lunar: If you don't mind I can tell the girls towmorow *Nuzzles his shoulder with her left ear. 

Lorence: No idea sighs I just hope he'll be all right. 

Rosea: Nothing much just texting someone. 

Henrietta: I wasn't the one that made you angry. I thought you'd like to hear him apologize instead of me. *she lies* 

Dakota: Your my sister. Why the hell wouldn't you be worried? Anything could have happened to me after I left here alone. I didn't even have a coat. 

Jake: Growls shutting the fridge turning to head back to my room. 

Jess: Whimpers watching him go hearing his door slam. 

Rinmaru: I'm sure he will. Res is tough. 

Aeris: Giggles thanks... You ready to head back. 

Romeo: I'd actually prefer you be with me baby. 

Henrietta: *Rolls her eyes* Now your just arguing besides your ok right? *Twirls her blond hair in her fingers* 

Rosea: Hey what did I do! *sits up* 

Scarlet: Yup that stuff was really good *stands up* 

Lunar: giggling * Me to 

Jess: Maybe its who he thinks your texting... *thinking that maybe she hasn't noticed Jake really has a thing for her. 

Dakota: Turning away from Hen moving toward the kitchen. Rubbing my eyes as the tears start coming back. Yeah sure just dandy. 

Aeris: Nods following behind Scarlet after paying for their meal. 

Romeo: I prefer you close with those three in yalls room. 

Rosea: .... Texting who Harrison? 

Lucuse:Well done Henrietta *crosses his arms* 

Scarlet: So what do you think about everything that's happened? I mean you knew Res and Ro before the rest of us came along. 

Lunar: Hugs him. Their not as bad to live with as I thought. 

Romeo: Res told me what happened at the gala love. What they said to you. Rubbing circles into her hand. Pulling up parking out front of the hotel. 

Aeris: Well I've seen alot of really happy things happening for everyone. It's great. . Now we just need to get Harrison off our ass then everything will get better. I just know it. 

Dakota: Moves across the kitchen starts working on fixing some snacks. 

Rinmaru: Carding my fingers through Eugene's hair. Your feeling warmer than normal again. . 

Lunar: I-it's not that bad they were... just... well I dont know what there were trying to do, but I'm sure there's a reason. 

Scarlet : I wonder how well Eugene and Rin will be as parents. Lorence and Res I'd like to know were theit going since it all started as a fling. Ro better not try and corrupted my innocent little cinnamon roll hahha. 

Henrietta: sighs SORRY JUST DONT BE MAD AT ME! 

Eugene: It's nothing just kinda drowsy. 

Romeo: I still don't trust them around you. Especially that Henrietta girl. 

Aeris: Giggles I have a feeling they will make great parents. What do you mean by Ro corrupting a cinnamon roll. Stopping a minute oh... You mean Lun. 

Rinmaru: Looking at Eugene... your sure Eu? Is it your fire side acting up or something else? 

Res: Whimpering softly. 

Dakota: Sniffles pick out a movie I got the snacks. 

Lunar: *Tilts her head slightly* Why her? 

Scarlet: Yes our innocent little cinnamon roll *giggles* 

Eugene: No I don't think there's any thing wrong with me. How about you?Your the one that's pregnant. 

Lorence: Pat's the top of his head you all right. 

Rosea: Is he mad at me what did I do?


	19. Chapter 18

Rinmaru: Looks up thinking for a moment. I don't feel like anything is off. I mean I'm feeling a little better. If your feeling warmer I guess my temp could have dropped. Frowning slightly. 

Jess: You really haven't noticed. Damn Rosea. He literally does anything for you. Why do you think he is upset. He probably thinks your texting a hook up like you normally do. 

Aeris: I don't think she is as innocent as your think giggling. I also don't think he would do anything in this world to hurt her. 

Romeo: She just seems like the one that puts ideas into the others heads and they follow her, but she makes it seem like its Dakota's plan. 

Res: Turns slightly eyes fluttering open to look at Lorence for just a moment before they are closed again. 

Eugene: Well tell me if anythings up. It's not that uncommon if there is. 

Rosea: Wwhat No IM JUST TEXTING CARLA! *Harrison's maid and assistant* Geez have I had that effect on you people? 

Scarlet: True true well brace your self turns the key in the door. 

Lunar: Huh well we should at least be nice to her. I mean look at scarlet she used to be soo mean, and now shes really nice hehehe. 

Lorence: You need some water, tea, or something? 

Res: Whispers a no... You need to eat Lo.. We came back before we went to get anything. Eyes fluttering back open. Looking up at Lorence with a pained look across my face. 

Aeris: Follows Scarlet into their room. Seeing Dakota with a big bowl of popcorn and other snacks headed into the living room. 

Dakota: Did you two pick a movie. Looks at the two in the door. Hey want to watch a movie? 

Romeo: Nods I'll try, but I'm still keeping my guards up around them. 

Rinmaru: Nods no more secrets. I got it. Nuzzling into Eugene's side. Maybe it is that I'm getting too cold. . Huh, that's new an Ice dragon too cold. Frowns. 

Jess: He likes you Rosea, and my brother gets really jealous. 

Lorence: I'll take that as an I'm hungry.. Hey do you 2 want some food? 

Scarlet: Umm..... Sure Dakota we have one other movie that we all haven't seen. I think its. Umm Aeris what was it? 

Henrietta: I don't know were to find them. 

Rosea: ....... I'll talk to him *gets up* 

Lunar: *Nods and opens the car door* Good now let's go get some sleep. 

Res: Still looking at you before slowly sitting up. No I'm not hungry, but you need to eat love. I wouldn't mind some apple juice. Not risking food. 

Aeris: I don't remember what it was called. We were watching the harlequin movies last night. 

Romeo: Gets out following behind her, but close enough to link our hands. 

Dakota: Its okay we can figure it out. 

Scarlet: I think it was....fairy tail... ironic huh. 

Eugene: We ate before you got here, but I wouldn't mind a soda. 

Lorence : All right I'll get a few thing from the gas station. 

*1 HOUR LATER* 

Res: *Having whispered to Lorence before he left to please be careful. Curled up on the middle of the bed. Rubbing my stomach. Wondering why he hadn't gotten back yet.* 

Romeo: Pushing the door open. Stopping in the hallway a moment looking back at Lunar why don't you go change then come back. I'll have our spot all ready for us. 

Rinmaru: Laying back with Eugene against my chest. Playing with his hair. 

Dakota: It sounds good would you put it in? 

Lunar: Ya I can tell Aeris and Scarlet heheh be right back *walks over to the girls door* 

Eugene: You want any thing I can text him? 

Scarlet: Puts in the disk. 

Rosea; *Knocks on his door still not believing Jess* 

Jake: Sitting on the edge of the bed a bottle of scotch in my hand. What do you want? *think it's just Jess being annoying. 

Rinmaru: Shakes my head. I got what I wanted before Res and Lorence got back. I'm all good. Looking over at Res. Wish we knew what was wrong so we could help more.

Romeo: Enters the room seeing the sad faces and Res curled up in his bed. What happened? 

Aeris: Grabs some clothes walking off to change. 

Dakota: Coming in the room with all the snacks sinking to the floor in front of the table. 

Rosea: Can you open the door I need to talk to you about something. 

Eugene: Ya hopefully it's not to bad when it gets better I'll start counting off the days that were not suffering from any injuries. 

Lunar: *Walks into the girls room smiling brightly excited to tell them but changes in the closet to her usual bagy T shit* 

Henrietta: filing her nails. 

Jake: Looking up at the door hearing Rosea's voice. Its unlocked just come in. 

Rinmaru: I doubt we get that lucky until Harrison is dead. Looking up at Romeo. Hey Ro... Uhm if you mean Res. Lorence brought him back early. He hasnt been doing good. 

Aeris: Welcome back Lun. Watch a movie with us? 

Romeo: I saw Lorence heading out. . . Moving to Res's side. Hey how you holding up? *feeling his head. Your fever is back. 

Res: I told him to go get something to eat. He hasn't had anything since breakfast. I'm hurting alot. Looking up eyes watering. 

Rosea: *Walks into the room* Heyy soo Jess told me.. uh that you ..um got a thing. 

Eugene: I think it's a little more than a fever. He threw up pretty bad. 

Lunar: No I can't stay, but I have something to tell you and Scarlet *motions for them to come over with her left hand* 

Scarlet: Ok what is it that got you soo giggly. *walks over to Lunar* 

Lorence: Walks out of the gas station after buying a few drinks and a sandwich. 

Axe: Steps out from around a corner pulling Lorence from behind into an alley. Ah so this is where you have run off too.. 

Romeo: Res this doesn't seem like the normal magic sickness. Last time it hit you. You were fine in about 4 days. How long has it been going on. 

Res: Looks up at Ro... A few weeks. The fever comes and goes. It got pretty high that night I lost it, and ended up across town. 

Aeris: Skips over what's the big news. . . 

Jake: Turns back around facing the wall. So what you got your little phone pals. You don't even give me the time of day. 

Rinmaru: Yea he seems as bad as me. 

Lorence: I'm going to say this once, and only once Fuck off Axe. I'm not part of your team any more. I'm part of YOUR SISTERS team. 

Lunar: *giggles and holds up her hand showing them the purple gem* 

Scarlet: O MY GOD YOUR - *smiles brightly 

Rosea: Wha you mean Ron... No no no he was my flight, but I brock him off last night. I was just texting I Harrison's assistant. 

Axe: Tilting my head in confusion. I don't have a sister... just Eugene. Harrison is my father dumb ass. I've been sent to bring you in. Harrison made a special trip to take care of you personally. 

Aeris: Wow Ro went all out huh. 

Jake: I saw your messages last night when you left it open... He said you pull this all the time. He will be waiting. 

Lorence: Yes you do weirdo. If you don't believe me then you can come and meet her yourself. The name Aeris ring any bells? 

Lunar: *Smiling* I'm so happy. 

Scarlet: We'd better be invited haha. *Pulls Aeris and Lunar into a hug. 

Lucuse: Sitting next to Dakota *huh haven't met the pup, but she seems like a nice person. I'm glad she's getting married. 

Henrietta: *Sits up right hearing the news griting her teeth* 

Dakota: Nods at Lucuse's words. Yea she deserves to be happy. Ro really does love her. I didn't believe it before, but the look in his eyes when he got to her was real. 

Aeris: Yes definitely. Hugging them both. I'm guessing your sleeping in their room again? 

Axe: Shakes my head. Why would Harrison lie. Your a deserter of your team. You know what happens when people try to leave Lorence. Stop trying to turn me against my father. 

Henrietta: *Lightly slaps the back of his head * No, no no * stands up* he's gotta be really comited to this why would you want someone LIKE HER! 

Lucuse: Ouch! 

Lunar: *Giggles untill she sees Henrietta's face* Umm.... ya I think I'll be going now. 

Scarlet: Lun why so soo- *turns around* 

Lorence: Axe, first of all I have proof that hes not your real dad. I will willingly take you there, and if you don't believe me I will come quietly. 

Res: Lorence has been gone a while... Sitting up slowly rubbing my stomach. He should have been back. Whimpering. 

Romeo: I'm sure he is fine Res. You should be sleeping. The tylenol will work better to break your fever if you would willingly sleep. 

Rinmaru: Cuddled up against Eugene's chest. 

Aeris: Turning at Henrietta's words. Excuse me... What do you have to do with any of this? Romeo and Lunar are a great couple. They don't need you trying to stick your head where it doesn't belong. 

Axe: Stands starring at Lorence if I don't bring you back then he will be angry. Finger catching under the edge of my shirt it pulling up from the action making scars covering my skin visible. 

Henrietta: What gives you that idea *says in a sort of bitter sweet tone, clenches her fist* 

Lunar: *Takes a few steps back* I'll go now bye girls. 

Scarlet: Umm ya. Good idea see you tomorrow. 

Lorence: Does he hurt you *puts a hand on Axe's shoulder* Please just trust me. 

Eugene: Hes probably like a block away. 

Axe: Turns my head slightly. Its not hurt... Its punishment for breaking rules. Pushing the shirt back down. Rubbing my neck. Can't have them where they can be seen. 

Aeris: Be safe Lunar we will see you tomorrow. Looking back at Hen. What do you mean were do I get the idea. Romeo and Lunar are getting married. There is no you in this picture. 

Rinmaru: Hums in approval of Eugene's ideal. 

Res: I'm fine Ro. I'm worried about him. 

Romeo: Res you are not fine. I could actually think you were pregnant too. If Lorence wasn't human. 

Lorence: Sigh it's not punishment its abuse. You cant live like this just come with me, or meet me sometime tomorrow you'll see. 

Henrietta: Wow your really committed to making it seem as tho you care about her. *Runs over to Lunar picking her up by the scruff of her neck pushing her against the wall* 

Lunar: Kyaa!! *grabs her hands trying to pry them off* S stop sto. 

Henrietta: Oh shut up. It's not like anyone will care if you get a few scrapes. 

Aeris: Moves forward grabbing a handful of Henrietta's hair. Let go now or I'll rip it from your head! Growling darkly. 

Dakota: Jumps up Hen? What the hell!!! 

Axe: I can't he will kill me. Then send someone else in my place. He is really angry. Worse than just sending that woman after you in a warning. I was really worried he had used something worse than just a tranche syrum. He wanted you to suffer. 

Henrietta: Ahhh... Fine fine *Let's go of her neck. Now let me go bitch. 

Scarlet: Glares daggers into Henrietta* Don't you dare call her a bitch. 

Lorence: You don't have to go back. YOUR SISTER, We can help you don't go back if he's hurting you. 

Lunar: *Lands on her knees* T th thanks guys. 

Aeris: Throws Hen backwards by her hair. You touch her again. You will regret it. Moving to help Lunar up. Hurry on over to Romeo. Slipping over to Scarlet's side. 

Axe: Whines softly. I'd love to get away from him. However it wouldn't be easy to get away. 

Lunar: *Nods and walks out the door. Knocks on the guys door still a bite shaky* 

Scarlet: My god what just happened. Why did you do that? 

Henrietta: Oh please I know what it's like to commit to a lie, but aren't you two going to far? 

Lucuse: Hen what the hell was that? 

Aeris: We aren't lieing about anything. Lunar is awesome. She deserves to be happy. Stop being a bitch. 

Dakota: Hen, you need to let this go. 

Romeo: Moves to the door pulling it open. Lun love what happened your shaking. Wrapping my arms around her. 

Rinmaru: Sitting up worried Lunar are you okay? 

Henrietta: *Scoffs* fine then. *Gets up and storms into the bathroom sulking.* 

Lucuse: Why was she all mad like that? 

Scarlet: Ya *goes to Aeris's side. Are you ok did she claw you or something? 

Lunar: Umm... kinda *points to the small nail marks in her neck* I'm fine for the most part. 

Dakota: I told you Lucuse she doesn't like Lunar for some reason. Nor the fact that she is with Romeo. She wanted me to help her get to Lunar so she would leave Ro. I just I can't do it any more. 

Aeris: I'm alright... Just pissed off. 

Romeo: One of them hurt you? Pulling Lunar close holding her protectively. 

Axe: Just go I'll follow you. I don't want to kill you. You and Rosea's team have been more like family than Harrison ever has. 

Lucuse: *Sighs* Sounds like her even though she's already dating someone... Sigh let's leave her alone for a few. 

Scarlet: Nods towards the velers tell me she seems worse than you *points to Dakota* No offence. 

Lunar: No, no it's ok just a few scratches. *Tries to calm him down.* 

Lorence: ..... Is that soo well come on. *Walks towards the hotel.* 

Axe: Following behind at a distance. You don't believe me I would assume. 

Romeo: One of them hurt you. I don't like that they keep doing this to you. 

Dakota: It's not that... I've just realized it's not getting me any where starting shit. I'm tired of being a problem. It doesn't make me happy. 

Lorence: ... No just suprised I've met you like 5 times before. Did we really rub you that way? 

Lunar: *Hugs him tightly.* I'm ok evrethings ok... What happened to him? *Looks at Res. 

Lucuse: Nods. 

Scarlet: Well that's good to hear that you won't be a problem. Like I thought you would, but what are you going to do towmorow when we leave are you going to stay here? 

Dakota: Shakes my head no. I still think we would do better coming with you. Harrison is still after you. After this weekend it probably won't be just Rin and Eugene either. 

Romeo: Lorence brought him back early. He is apparently getting worse. They don't think it's just the magic sickness. Lorence went to the store over an hour ago and hasn't gotten back yet. He is a bit upset. 

Res: What if something happened, and he was alone. Pulling my knees to my chest. 

Rinmaru: It's been a tough day for some of us. 

Scarlet: Ya they definitely got it out for Ro and Res. They'll definitely have a pretty penny with Aeris on they're hand and Lun has... family matters with them. 

Lunar: I'm sure he'll be here soon *Let's Romeo go* 

Lorence: Ok we're here *walks into the lobby leading him to the elevator. 

Eugene: Mhm. 

Rinmaru: Looking down at Eugene did I wake you? Sorry love. Still playing with his hair. 

Axe: You mean their hotel wasn't that far from ours. How did we not notice that one? 

Romeo: I fixed our bed. Nuzzling Lunars side. Let's clean your neck. Wouldn't want it to get infected. 

Aeris: Well as long as we keep tabs on everything, and everyone once we get home. We should be okay. Romeo said we will get on top of taking care of Harrison once we get back. 

Eugene: Nah it's fine I was awake. 

Lorence: Don't know there's a lot of hotels in Seattle. *Walk out of the elevator* Umm would you mind staying here? I'll get them it might be a litte startling. 

Scarlet: Okay, then at least we understand everything. 

Axe: Nods staying near the elevator. I understand. I'm not exactly a welcomed guest. Like you have become. 

Aeris: Scar you alright? Taking her hand. 

Rinmaru: You seemed asleep to me. You still feeling drowsy? 

Lunar: *Nods* That would be a lot more trouble. 

Scarlet: Ya just have this strange feeling. 

Lorence: *Knocks on the door* 

Eugene: A little. 

Romeo: Go sit down love I'll grab the first aid kit. Hearing the door moves to open it. Lorence why didn't you just come in. I gave you a key didn't I? 

Aeris: Like what love? Rubbing her hand gently. 

Rinmaru: You still not sleeping that well huh? Those dreams you keep having last night right? *Worry filling my voice.* I hope your not getting sick. 

Lorence: Ya about that. Umm you all should come out for a few minutes. I have umm news. I'll go get the girls just go down the hall. 

Lunar: *Tilts her head a little bit.* What's going on. 

Lorence: Just do it. *Walks over to the girls door and knocks.* 

Eugene: No, no I'm fine really just a weird dream. Now let's wake Res up, and go see whatever Lorence wants us to see. 

Rinmaru: If your sure baby. Rubbing your back before you get up. 

Romeo: *Frowns slightly alright. Res Lorence is back. He needs us out in the hall. 

Res: Lifts my head up. Lorence? Whimpering. 

Aeris: Gets up from the couch. Opening the door Lorence? What's wrong? 

Lorence: Umm you guys need to come out, and meet the rest of us down the hall. Especially you Aeris. The velers don't have to come though. 

Eugene: *Getting up off the bed.* Wonder what this could be. 

Lunar: *Pulling Ro out the door* You and me both. 

Scarlet: Umm ok love... Let's go *standing up* 

Lucuse: I'll just stay here it doesn't seem to concern me. 

Aeris: Following them out. 

Romeo: Stepping out in the hall with Rin, Eugene, and Lunar. 

Res: Moving slowly to the doorway. Holding onto the frame swaying body shaking. Whinpering softly 

Lorence: Sigh here goes nothing *leading them to Axe* 

Scarlet: *Grabes Aeris hand* What is he doing here? 

Lunar: *Gasps* 

Eugene: *Eyes widened* Isn't he with Rosea's team. 

Axe: Standing near the elevator looking up at them. I am on Rosea's team, but I don't think that is as much of a problem as you think. 

Romeo: Pulling Lunar close stepping in front of Rin and Eugene. 

Aeris: Axe!! 

Res: *Still standing back at the door... Whimpers eyes fluttering closed collapsing.* 

Scarlet: Um, Lorence why is he here though? 

Lorence: *Breaths in* Well turns out Harrison um, hurts him when he dosen't do well. He tried to bring me back when I went to the gas station, and I got him to come here. Ro is there any way we can help him? 

Lunar: Axe..., thats your twin Aeris. 

Lorence: Puts a arm around Res's waist trying to keep him standing. 

Aeris: Looking up at Axe... Nods yeah that's what Fiona said. Wait he hurts you? 

Axe: Just nods; lifting the edge of my shirt, that Lorence saw before. 

Rinmaru: Wow, I'm guessing there is more than just that little spot huh? 

Romeo: Of course we will. The whole team if they need it. I told you before that's what I do. 

Res: Shivering, whimpering softly. Coughing lightly. 

Scarlet: *Softly smiles pushing Aeris closer to Axe* Wow that looks bad. 

Lunar: Does it hurt? *Looking at him from behind Ro* Is there any thing we can do? 

Eugene: Seeths a little looking at his scars. 

Lorence: So what do you say Axe you going to go back to them, or stay with us. Trust me you'll be better off. 

Axe: It's not that I want to go back. I can't let him hurt them either. He plans to get rid of the whole team Lorence. Jake, Jess, and Rosea. When I called he knew we failed. It's like the was planning on Fiona killing us all along. 

Romeo: We could get you all somewhere safe. I understand wanting to protect people you care for. Tightening my hold on Lunars hand. 

Rinmaru: Rubbing Eugene's sides. Calm down love. 

Aeris: That monster has been hurting my brother... 

Scarlet: *Smiles seeing Aeris and her brother* 

Lorence: I don't think that's a very good idea for Rosea. She may be exterminated, but she also will die the day she gives up on Harrison. Sighs your right we can't just kill them off. 

Eugene: Ok, it just looks a little bad. 

Lunar: What do we do then? She's given up everything for her loyalty to him. 

Romeo: She hasn't given up on them yet. Even though it's only the three of them left. Has to mean something to her. 

Res: Head hanging limp... Starts coughing and choking in my unconscious state. 

Axe: Looking up at Lorence holding Res up. Isn't that the guy you met at a bar 4 weeks ago? Realizing Eugene is still looking at the scars. Little brother its okay. They are mostly all healed. Its mostly my back, chest, and legs. Areas where the marks could be hidden. 

Aeris: Taking Axe's hand let us help you. Your my brother after all I can't let you go back, and get hurt like this again. 

Lorence: Umm. Ya this is Res.... Ok this is getting out of hand *Picks up Res and heads back to the room.* Tell me when everything is sorted out. 

Lunar: Ya, but I'm guessing she's more loyal to Harrison than to any one... Don't know why. 

Scarlet: Ya we should introduce ourselves to him. 

Eugene: Nods 

Aeris: I'm Aeris your twin. Apparently you were taken from us when we were little, and someone altered our memories. 

Romeo: I'm Romeo I work the library. 

Rinmaru: You already know me watching Eugene carefully. 

Axe: Nodding even at all the information. 

Scarlet: I'm Scarlet Aeris's girlfriend. 

Eugene: You know me already, but I'm not you brother sorry for what he told you. 

Lunar: I'm Lunar. *one ear flickers* 

Scarlet: What are we going to do with him Ro? 

Axe: You don't have to do anything I can't leave my team. Not while they are in danger. Eugene it doesn't matter if we are blood, or not we were raised together. 

Romeo: Nods do you think you could convince them to leave like Lorence and you? 

Res: Eyes fluttering whimpering louder. 

Scarlet: Good idea, but I'm not so sure about certain members of the group are going to be conviced. 

Lunar: *nods* 

Lorence: What is it babe? *lays him down on the bed. 

Rosea: Soo it's true? 

Res: Whimpers looking up Lorence your home. *Voice just above a whisper. 

Jake: So what's true? What's Jess been rambling about now? 

Axe: If I explain what Harrison is planning I think they will. 

Scarlet: Good idea. 

Lunar: I'm just worried that she won't believe you. 

Lorence: C'mon I'll introduce you towmorow right now you really need some sleep. *Pats his forehead. 

Rosea: He uh said that you have a thing for m- 

Jake: Stiffens up at the mention of my own feelings. 

Axe: She seems like she would be more reasonable than you think. 

Romeo: Pulling Lunar closer. Babe she is your sister maybe there is some good in her. 

Res: Reaching my arms up. . . Did you eat? 

Rosea: Umm *seeing his reaction* Uh never mind. 

Scarlet: Ya I mean your somehow related right? 

Lunar: *Slowly shakes her head.* If you want to try just leave the doors open makes things a lot easier. 

Lorence: Nods * On my way here. Now sleep. We don't want you blacking out on the plane. 

Res: No plane. Wincing holding my stomach. Don't think a plane is a good idea right now. Whimpers. Reaching out to you again. Can't sleep. Too much pain. . 

Jake: No he was right I do. Like you that is. 

Lorence: You need me to get your meds, or some water? 

Rosea: That is what? 

Res: Meds please... The pain is so bad. Did you get my apple juice? You need to get back out there with them. Don't you I mean it is your old team? 

Jake: That I have a thing for you. Rosea I like you have for a while. Fidgiting with my hands. Seeing those messages to whoever the hell that guy was pissed me off. There were other guys too. Yet I could never be good enough for you. 

Romeo: So what should we do? 

Aeris: Well I don't want him going back. Just look what Harrison is doing to him. Does your team know about this? 

Axe: No they don't. It's like Lorence said. I was a part of their team only because Harrison put me there. I was to shadow them. They feel like family to me, but I doubt it's mutual. 

Lorence: No, no your more important right now. *Reaches for his meds, and grabs the apple juice from the plastic bag handing it to him* 

Rosea: You don't have to try to be good enough. 

Lunar: Maybe he should go back with them, and try to reason with them.. Take some precautions in case it goes wrong. 

Scarlet: Well we really shouldn't send him back to Boston with them. You were here before they got here right? 

Axe: Nods I was sent ahead to get the hotel, and make arrangements. I think Harrison knew though. I think he was planning to have the team killed. We got lucky with Lorence. I think he was a warning. It was just a tranche solution in the needle. 

Res: Taking the pills, and the bottle of juice. I don't want you to miss out on the chance though. Maybe you should go back with Axe. You can help him explain to the others maybe help them chose to leave. Help us get rid of Harrison for good. 

Aeris: I just don't know if it's a good ideal. 

Scarlet: *nods* 

Lunar: Ya, but why would he want to kill the last five people on his side *tilts her head* 

Lorence: I don't know if he's going back anyway. Besides they don't really like me that much. 

Res: How could anyone not like you. Reaching for your hand. I guess I'm biased since I love you huh. 

Romeo: Unless he thinks they are already in the process of betraying him. He figures get rid of them first. 

Aeris: He is a asshole so yea. I could see him thinking to get rid of them; before they try to come against him. What I don't get is why go after Lorence first. . Unless he knew about Res. 

Rinmaru: I mean he came after me. When Eugene told his mom no to the marriage. 

Lucuse: Hen are you ok *knocks on the bathroom door* 

Henrietta: YA IM FINE *screams* 

Lunar: Should we try not to raise any suspicion with him then. 

Scarlet: True, but we have to at least do something when we all get back to Boston. 

Eugene: I'm so confused. Are there any other members then those 3? 

Axe: Not that I know of... If there are I've not seen them. 

Dakota: Comes up beside Lucuse. Hen come on, come out an talk to us. Like normal no more yelling. 

Romeo: That would probably be the best option. As much as I would love to help. Until Axe is ready then all I can do is wait. 

Eugene: Well do you want to stay here or fly back with us? 

Lunar: Good idea... Y-you don't live with them. So I don't think they'll notice for a while. 

Henrietta: Leav me to scream in peace for a few. I'll come out in a bit ok guys, but I'm not apologizing to those to bitches. 

Dakota: Sighs stepping back over to the tv curling up with my blanket watching the movie. I'm not fighting her.. 

Axe: They wouldn't. I just don't want to leave them. If Harrison is planning to have them killed. 

Rinmaru: Moving to hold Eugene's hand shaking slightly. 

Lucuse: Me neither. *Sits next to her grabbing a candy bar. 

Lunar: W-we are you going to go? Are you coming back to Boston? 

Eugene: Are you ok babe? 

Rinmaru: Nods y-yeah. Teeth chattering slightly. 

Axe: I'll be going back to Boston. I'll head back to our hotel. Talk to them. If I am successful then I'll meet up with you at the library in two days time with them. We can take on Harrison together. 

Aeris: Please be safe. If Harrison really is after your team then there is no telling what he might do. 

Dakota: So what really happened. Why did they take you before? 

Res: Lorence are you really okay just leaving your team? 

Romeo: Well then I guess we all need to get some rest. Our plane leaves around 10 tomorrow. 

Eugene: Babe you cold do you need a blanket? *Putting an arm around him. 

Lunar: Ya, um I would advice you to approach the other two away from Rosea.. Just for reasons. 

Lucuse: One of them said they had a crush on me, or some shit hahah. 

Lorence: Trust me just having you, and the rest of your friends. Even tho I don't know them that well is enough. 

Scarlet: Ok just be safe *nods* 

Dakota: Well I thought you were bi. How bad could being with someone that likes you be? At least someone had some form of feeling for you. No one has ever liked me that way. Pulling my knees up already feeling small. 

Axe: She has been a lot different as of late. Jake has brought out a different side in her. I think she would be willing to believe me. Plus I have the messages to prove most of it. 

Rinmaru: Snuggling a little closer. Staying quiet. 

Res: Are you sure. I don't want to keep you from helping them if its something you want to do. Holding my stomach gently. Think I could get you to hold me until I fall asleep? 

Aeris: Moving taking Scarlet's hand. Yea no matter what you chose to do be careful. 

Romeo: Its settled then we will be awaiting you. 

Lucuse: Ya I love to date people who kidnap, and lock me in the back of a van *says sarcastically* Besides you have your family. 

Lunar: *nods* Ok good luck. 

Lorence: Ya I wouldn't mind *Gets on the bed a putting an arm around his waist and his shoulders.* 

Scarlet: Ok then see you. *Waves. 

Dakota: Well did the guy that liked you actually kidnap you? 

Axe: Nods I'll get back in touch. I have Lorence phone number. Heading off down the hall back to the elevator. Tell Lorence I said goodbye. 

Aeris: Waving after Axe. Holding Scarlet close. Wow, I really have a twin brother. 

Romeo: A strong one at that. He was jumping with ease back at the mansion. Pulling Lunar close. We all should get some rest. 

Res: I'm sorry I keep worry you so much. I'll try to take it easy I promise. 

Rinmaru: Shivering more my hold on Eugene's arm slacking, swaying a little. 

Lucuse: No, but he asked that guy to. It's pretty damn similar. 

Scarlet: Waves him off. Right you two get some sleep. 

Lunar: Yup we will *wraping her arms around his neck. 

Lorence: Ya, just *yawns* tell us if you not feeling good. 

Eugene: Ok let's go to bed must be night sickness or something *dragging him back to the room* 

Dakota: Are you sure, did he say that he wanted you kidnapped? I don't see that being a way to ask someone out. 

Aeris: Yea bed sounds good. I'm so tired. I want a bed tonight. 

Romeo: Lifting Lunar up into my arms with ease. It's been a long day. Your tired my little darling. Looking over my shoulder Is Rin okay? 

Res: Nods I won't hide it this time. Especially since we are going to be on a plane. 

Rinmaru: Arms going around Eugene... I'm sorry. 

Lucuse: Hmmm, well I guess your right but no turning back now. 

Scarlet: Good luck if we're lucky Henrietta is still in the bathroom. Then she won't tell us to get off. 

Lunar: giggles a little you? *wrapping her fluffy tail around him* 

Lorence *yawns* Good now sleep it's like 10. 

Eugene: It's fine let's just get back to the room *pulls him through the door.*


	20. Chapter 19

Rinmaru: Nods limping forward crawling onto our bed. Curling up, giving a soft whimper and a shiver. 

Aeris: Yea that would be great. . I still have a knot in my back from the couch. 

Romeo: Yawns cuddling you to my chest. Yea tired isn't the word. The last few days are starting to catch up with me. Drinking probably wasn't a good idea. Moving to the pull out couch. 

Res: Nods snuggling up against Lorence's chest. Relaxing just a little.

Dakota: Lucuse maybe you should let someone in one day. Love is something that even a grumpy meanie like you should have. Hey what did you mean earlier about Hen having a lover already? 

Eugene: I'll be right back I need to get some extra blankets. *moving over to a closet looking for some blankets. 

Scarlet: Tell me about it heh. *opens the door walking in* 

Lucuse: I will one day I promise, but drop it for now. Oh ya, remember christ the tall muscle dude. She was hooking up with. She told me a week ago that they were a thing. Not sure anymore tho. 

Lunar: Well I guess alcohol effects everyone in a different way... I just hope the hangover isn't bad... I've actually never been hungover is it bad *ask concerned* 

Lorence: *slowly drifting off* 

Rinmaru: Nods curling up more trying to stop my shivering. 

Aeris: Yay, running across diving into the bed. Its ours... bouncing happily. 

Dakota: She never told me about anything like that. Looking up at Lucuse with a sad expression. I guess we aren't as close as we used to be. Tilting my head. Maybe you should have gave the guy a shot. What could it have hurt. I'm glad your okay, but you looked really upset about something when you got back. It's why I decided to ask. 

Romeo: It depends I got up, and moved around a lot today. I should be fine. Having you to distract me has helped too. I promise if I start getting bas I'll tell you. No blackouts for me I promise. . Res, however I'm not sure. Let's hope we don't end up with another incident like before our plane ride here. . He has Lorence so maybe we will be okay. 

Eugene: *Finding a thick blanket, and laying it on top of Rin then climbing it after him* 

Scarlet: Laughing walking across, and jumping next to her. Ah your right this bed is nice. 

Lucuse: Oh c'mon your still close to her. You were out when she told me, and we were to excited about hearing about the gala that we kind of forgot everything. 

Lunar: I'm glad to hear that. Its good that Res has Lorence... What is it like to be hungover just curious? *opening the door* 

Rinmaru: I'm not used to cold affecting me. Scooting closer to Eugene. I'm not sure what's happening. 

Dakota: No it's not that. Haven't you noticed she hasn't exactly wanted my company as much. Unless it's to help her do all this scheming she has been doing. I've gave up on Eugene. I don't even see myself getting anyone to love. 

Romeo: It's like your whole body is in revolt against everything. It wants to purge your system and knock you out all at the same time. 

Aeris: Nodding curling up pulling Scarlet close. Pulling the covers up over us. 

Eugene: Maybe it because of the baby. It's affecting you different. I still don't know how we're going to explain this to a doctor. *sighs* Get some sleep okay. 

Lucuse: I guess you have a point. Don't think about it to much, or you'll just end up feeling worse than before. We'll talk to her about this later. 

Lunar: Oh that sounds bad. *Looking around the room keeping her voice down* Can I ask you something a little strange towmorow? 

Scarlet: *giggling* Night Aeris see you tomorrow morning hahah. 

Aeris: Night lovey... Your soft and cuddly. 

Rinmaru: We can deal with that later. I'm sure Ro will know someone, or your mother might. Laying my head on your chest. 

Dakota: I'll try not to think about it too much. Your right it will just make me upset. 

Romeo: You can ask now. Pulling you close falling back onto our bed. Pulling the covers over our heads talk away. They won't hear you. 

Scarlet: Haha *closes her eyes* 

Eugene: Yup let's just hope it's not something we can't undo, or something permanent. 

Lucuse: Good. 

Lunar: Umm well, uh I was going to ask this because I don't know how long my life span is soo.... Do you want kids? *looking down* I mean not this year just eventually. Do you think you would want kids? It doesn't have to be for a few years. 

Romeo: Kissing your nose, your cheeks, and finally moving to place a gentle kiss to your lips. Do you want kids my love? 

Dakota: Looking up seeing Aeris and Scarlet have took the bed. You can have the couch. I'll sleep down here. That way Hen can have the bed. 

Rinmaru: Nods well mixing heat and ice. It's going to be a very special kid that's for sure. 

Lunar: *blushes vigorously* Well um, one day I'd hope soo. D-do you not like children, or just don't want to have kids with me? 

Lucuse: Thanks Kota *pulling a blanket on himself laying down on the couch* 

Eugene: Yup *laying his head on the pillow. Night babe. 

Rinmaru: Night sleep well. Wake me if your nightmares get too bad. 

Dakota: No problem bubba. Sleep well. Curling up on the floor under the coffee table. 

Romeo: Why would you think that. I asked to marry you of course I'd love to have a family with you one day. We have time to plan that though, or not plan it. I say just let things happen. 

Eugene: Nods after slowly drifting into a deep sleep. 

Lunar: *Tearing up a bit.* Thank you. Ya, letting things happen sounds better to me *hugs him.* 

Romeo: Is that all that was on your mind my love? You have seemed a bit wound up since you got back from the girls room. There wasn't anything on her hands when she cut you right? 

Lunar: Not to my knowledge just some nail polish. 

Romeo: Nods kissing her you should get some sleep. I'll keep an eye on you. 

Lunar: Ok love you. 

THE NEXT MORNING 8:00 

Rinmaru: Bolts up from the bed. Damn it not again... Getting up out of the bed running across to the bathroom. 

Res: Sitting up rubbing my head Rin...? 

Romeo: Eyes fluttering open Res what's wrong? 

Res: Rin he just bolted to the bathroom. 

Eugene: *Jumps up at the sudden movement.* Its morning sickness.*Rubs the top of his head, and then following after Rin. 

Lunar: *Rubs her brown eye* What's going on? 

Scarlet: *Making some breakfast for them.* 

Lucuse: Taking a shower. 

Henrietta: Sitting on the couch painting her nails. 

Romeo: It would seem Rin is having a rough time with morning sickness. 

Rinmaru: Spitting sitting back into Eugene. At least I made it to the toilet this time. No mess on my clothes. 

Aeris: Sitting up stretching... So much better than a couch. 

Dakota: Arm rolled out from under the coffee table still asleep. 

Eugene: That's good to know *Pats his back* Well we're all awake now that's good. 

Lunar: Uhu *yawning* What time is it any way? 

Lorence: *sitting up* 

Scarlet: Hell ya it was. *gives Aeris a toaster waffle* Were is pretty boy looks around. 

Aeris: The shower is running so I guess there. Since Dakota is still asleep. 

Rinmaru: Nods yes we are awake. We got a plane ride to look forward to. 

Romeo: A little after 8. We need to get up and get ready. Things to pack and a plane to catch. 

Res: Morning love. Did you sleep okay? 

Scarlet: Looks down, oh ya. 

Lucuse: I can hear you. 

Eugene: Yup *gets opening his suite case, and looking around the room for anything seeing the cards against humanity* Oh we never did find out who won. 

Lunar: Haha well tell me who won *geting up to leave* 

Scarlet: You know in gossips perspective I'm very surprised at Res and Lorence I mean they could very literally get a room hahhha. 

Aeris: What do you mean I haven't seen them do anything inappropriate. I haven't even seen them kiss in front of anyone. Maybe hold hands. 

Romeo: Grabs her arm wait a moment. Tilting her head up pulling back the bandage. Checking the scratches. That's good they don't look red or puffy. Putting the bandage back in place. Kissing her gently go get ready I'll see you later. 

Rinmaru: Comes back into the room sitting on the bed. 

Res: Gets up to slip into the bathroom. *thinking to myself my stomach hurts and I need a shower. Whimpering as I close the door behind me. 

Dakota: Waking up a little rolling over, and out from under the table. 

Scarlet: I didn't mean. It it was a joke. You feeling alright babe? 

Lunar: Thanks Ro. See you guy later *walks out the door*. 

Eugene: Hehehe I won picking up the cards, and putting them in the box. 

Lorence: You ok Res *getting out of the bed* 

Lucuse: Turns off the water. 

Res: Opens the door a little. Shaking my head. Stomach hurts really bad. Going to take a shower right quick. Unless you need the bathroom first. I can lay down and wait. Leaning rather heavily against the door frame. 

Aeris: Yea why do i look like I don't..? Coming closer to Scarlet. 

Rinmaru: That's great. Looking across at Res talking to Lorence. Is he okay? 

Romeo: Finished packing moving into the other room to pack up any snacks we brought. 

Lorence : Sighs, not sure go ahead Res. *pulling out some jeans and a white T* 

Scarlet: Huh what do you mean Aeris? 

Eugene: I just hope nobody gets sick on the plane in like 2 hours right. 

Lunar: Opens the door scanning the room to keep her distance from Henrietta. 

Aeris: You asked if I was feeling okay. Do I look sick? Rubbing my head. Hey Lun how was your night? 

Res: Closing the door stripping and getting in the shower. 

Rinmaru: Tapping Lorence on the shoulder. Are you okay? Your looking a little wore out. Did you not sleep well? 

Romeo: Looking between Rin and the bathroom door. Well as long as we give them meds before the plane, and make sure they aren't sitting alone we should be okay. Just keep an air sickness bag on hand for them both just in case. 

Scarlet: No it's just that you didn't gt the joke. You feeling a little off? 

Lorence: No I'm just worried about Res. Sighs, but Ro is right he'll be fine. 

Lunar: Ya it was good. Umm how'd you guys sleep? *moving over to them really fast* 

Henrietta: *glares daggers at her* 

Aeris: Slept great yea. I've got a little headache nothing some tylenol won't cure. We need to get packed. It won't be much longer now, and we will be off to Boston. 

Rinmaru: It's okay to be worried. Maybe you can get a nap in on the plane. Did he say his stomach hurt? I can get some meds for him. 

Dakota: Gets up morning guys. We got a long plane ride ahead so let's get ready. Smiling brightly. Don't forget to dress comfy for the plane. 

Romeo: Coming around the corner with a small duffle bag. Lorence your looking pale. Is Res okay? 

Scarlet: You want some advil or something for you headache I know you don't like planes 

Lorence: He said he's feeling pretty sick *puts the duffel bag on the bed stepping into the closet to change. 

Rosea: Ugh what are you doing here. 

Henrietta: Ya I'll go get dressed *gets up* 

Res: Steps out of the bathroom. Skin looking gray. Wearing black sweats and a red hoodie. Moving across the room crawling back onto the bed. 

Romeo: Damn Res we need to get some meds in you before we leave. Your fever looks like it's made a reappearance. Going to dig through my bag for some meds. 

Rinmaru: I've got some for his stomach. Holding up the bottle. I've already took mine. 

Axe: Looking up meeting her eyes. We need to talk it's important. 

Aeris: Nods yes please. . An the motion sickness pills too. Might as well get ahead maybe I won't get sick on the plane this time. Cause I'm sure if I puke two others will too. 

Dakota: Grabs my suitcase. Digging out a cute track suit. Its purple and baby blue. Walking into the closet to change. 

Lorence: Ya I'll go get the other ones *grabbing them off the top of the microwave pouring a glass of water. 

Lunar: Ya Aeris do you mind is if borrow a shirt. I just brought those overalls, and the stuff I'm wearing now *points to her knee length purple T shirt* 

Rosea: Glares why in the morning, but fine just let me splash some water on my face to wake up. 

Henrietta: *grabs a short skirt and neon yellow crop top* 

Res: Broke out in a cold sweat. Shivering even in the hoodie. I don't know if I can keep them down, but I'll try. Sitting up as Lorence comes toward the bed. 

Rinmaru: These will help with that. Handing Res the two stomach pills. I can take them. So it will be fine for whatever is wrong with you. 

Romeo: Comes over with fever reducers. Handing them to Lorence give him these and his normal meds. I'll call him a doctor once we are home. 

Aeris: What happened to the stuff Ro bought you? I mean yeah grab what you want Lun. You know I don't mind. Leaning my head on Scarlet's shoulder. 

Dakota: Comes out moving all our bags to the door. We are almost all ready. 

Axe: Pulls out my phone handing it to Jake and Jess. I've come to ask you not to go back to Harrison.. He has set out a bill on all your heads. He wants you dead. I'm not sure why. I talk to my sister and her team. They have given us statuary. I came to try, and get you to come with me to the library back in Boston. From there we will help their team to kill Harrison once and for all. 

Lorence: Sits down in front of him try this too there the ones I gave you last time. 

Henrietta: *Gets out of the closet in her outfit* 

Lucuse: Comes out of the bathroom looking around the room. 

Lunar: Approaches Dakota a little skittish looking throw the bag pulling out a closer to her size then the rest of her clothes* 

Rosea: ....Are you attempting a joke? 

Jake: Rosea he isn't look. Turning the phone around showing photos of each of them. He has hits out on us. Lorence too. 

Res: Nods taking the medication from Lorence. I'll try. Taking them all drinking the water. Leaning forward into Lorence's arms. I'm so cold, but I guess I'm hot since I'm sweating. 

Dakota: Looking up oh hey... Sorry about before. I guess I was a little jealous. Offering my hand how about a truce? 

Rosea: I I I dont believe... this !! 

Lorence: You need a few minutes before you pack? 

Lunar: *tilts her head* jealous..... of what! 

Henrietta: rolls her eyes. 

Rosea: If this is true why am I not on the list? stepping back. 

Axe: You are. Yours is a separate hit. Taking the phone back for a moment to switch it to a different photo. Here handing it to Rosea. I'm sorry I don't know why your having trouble believing me. He already tried once with Lorence. 

Res: Shakes my head slowly getting up. I'm okay I can get packed we don't have long any way. 

Dakota: The love you have with Romeo. It's hard to explain so I'm not going to try. Just know I won't be bothering you any more. 

Rosea: I'm supposed to believe you when you've been talking with the other team. Sneaking behind my back! *clenches her fists* 

Lorence: Ok I didn't bring anything except for my phone, and this shirt *hold up a white T shirt* 

Lunar: Slightly smiles ok I won't press you taking the gray shirt into the closet. 

Henrietta: sighs. 

Dakota: Hen you okay? Scooting closer to my sister's feet. I got all our stuff packed. 

Res: Mine all fits in that black duffle. The one by the door. Then the small bag I left in the bathroom. 

Axe: Nods I guess that is fair. I only spoke to them because Lorence saw these. Lifting my shirt over my head. Showing the scars covering my torso and back. Varying from thin to dark and deep. 

Henrietta: Ya ya I saw. I'm just a little tired *puts hand on Aeris's sholder* 

Lorence: Ok well Rin do you an Eugene have everything packed? 

Eugene: I do. 

Rosea: Glaring daggers into him, and you want us the betray him? 

Axe: I don't want him to kill you. Any of you. I've been protecting you all for months... Now he just wants me to........ I I I, why would I, how could I. I know you haven't ever seen me really, but your like family to me. 

Rinmaru: Nods sitting my bag on the bed. All packed. Now just got to get it all downstairs. 

Res: Gets up putting everything into my bag. Walking to the bathroom to grab my small bag I already packed. Coming back out. Zipping everything up. All done. Sitting back beside Lorence resting my head on his shoulder. 

Aeris: Yes Henrietta, do you need something? 

Dakota: Hen your scarring me. What's wrong? 

Romeo: I think we are all good. 

Jake: He knows me and Jess are ghouls so he will know the only way to kill us. Fuck he probably told every assassin he's hired... 

Jess: Paling at the mention of death... Shaking my head backing up. I don't want to die... Not for real. 

Rosea: *crosses her arms* 

Eugene: Alright do you guys want to get some breakfast downstairs? 

Lorence: That would be good *standing up* I'll just take a look around.. 

Henrietta: Nothing jesus. It's just earlier then I'm used to god. Your being needy *says all annoyed 

Dakota: Scoots back nods getting up moving to the door. Let's go get breakfast. Heading to our suite cases. 

Aeris: Sorry... You touched me not the other way around. Taking Scarlet's hand. Lunar you ready to go hun? 

Res: Whines at Lorence moving but gets up to follow. Throwing my bag over my shoulder. 

Romeo: Staying at the back to keep an eye on every one as we head out. 

Rinmaru: Turning to Eugene. Your awfully quiet this morning. Taking his hand. Did my morning sickness get you feeling off? Running my thumb over your wrist feeling your quickened pulse. Looking up your heart rate is elevated. 

Axe: Nods alright I'll leave. I had to at least try. Turning to go 

Jess: I don't want to die moving to follow Axe. 

Jake: Looking up at Rosea. You would have never left Harrison to be with me would you? 

Rosea: *glares down* sighs I respect you enough to not tell him were you are, but I'm not coming with you. I've given everything to be here. 

Lucuse: Wow your being really mean this morning Hen.. 

Henrietta: No I'm not your just all being sensitive. 

Eugene: No I'm ok just been drinking coffee to stay awake. Your morning sickness all right? 

Lunar: Um ya *walking out with a shirt that fits her more tugging at the bottom of it* I'm ready. 

Rinmaru: Maybe you can get some more sleep on the plane. Yea the meds are working. I feel a lot better. Pulling Eugene into my side. Slow down on the coffee though it's not going to set well on your stomach. 

Jake: You didn't answer my question... I never had a shot with you did I? How could you pick a guy that is willingly to just kill us off over the people that have become like family to you. Fuck I love you. Turning my head getting up throwing on my shoes grabbing my bag. I'm not willing to die just to show you that he is a monster. 

Dakota: Shoulders drop at hearing Henrietta's words. Let's go before they run out if waffle mix. Leaving the room pulling three suit cases. 

Aeris: Nods taking Lunars hand too. Come on breakfast, then a plane ride. 

Romeo: Following behind everyone looking around the room one last time to make sure we got everything. Pulling the door closed. Alright everyone downstairs we go. 

Eugene: Good idea babe *puts down the mug walking out the door * when do we have to be there? 

Lorence: C'mon on pulling on Res's arm. 

Henrietta: Ok opening the door. 

Scarlet: Ya we have like an hour it's almost 9 and we have to go at 10. 

Lunar: Nods grabbing her backpack* Let's go. 

Henrietta: Wow now we can all see how small and flat you really are *snickering to herself * 

Lucuse: Soo funny when the only one laughing is you. 

Romeo: 10 the plane will leave not long after that. Trying to get us all toward the elevator... 

A few minutes after everyone has left the two rooms. A slight sound is heard followed by a loud boom as the two rooms explode sending debris and bits flying out into the hall way. 

Res: Jerks at the sound turning around... fuck. 

Dakota: Thinking fast hand pulling everyone from our room together and against the wall furthest from the explosion. Shit... 

Rinmaru: We were almost in there. Ro... we need to go. Now!!! 

Romeo: Moving to the girls everyone okay? Lorence you need to call Axe. If there was bombs in ours there will be in theirs too. Come on we need to get out of here now. . 

Lunar: *fliches* What the hell was that? 

Scarlet: Ya we can get something at the airport we need to get out of here. 

Eugene: Thank good we already got out of there *clutching his heart* 

Lorence: *nods dialing his number* 

Henrietta: Ahhhhhh what the hell! Are you 3 trying to kill us? 

Dakota: Moves down the hall pulling Hen, an Lucuse with the bags let's go now! 

Axe: Answers on the first ring. What's wrong? 

Rinmaur: Pulling Eugene close. Keeping check on how he is acting at the feel of his pule rate. Everyone to the stairs. There is an emergency exit at the bottom. 

Res: Good idea best to avoid the front lobby right now. Leading Lorence out since he is on the phone. 

Romeo: Taking Lunars hand following at the back to make sure no one was hurt from the blast. 

Aeris: Keeping Scarlet close moving behind Res and Lorence. 

Scarlet: We went out with a bang you could say. sighs sorry couldn't pass the opportunity. 

Lorence: Someone put bombs in our rooms. Get the hell out of there!Taking Res hand walking down the stairs. 

Lunar: *holding on to Ro's hand* Are we allowed to be back here looking at the emergency only? 

Henrietta: Grabbing her suitcase. walking next to Lucuse and Dakota* 

Lucuse: Thanks Kota.. 

Henrietta: Oh ya thanks. 

Rosea: Grabbing her bag and storming out of the Room. 

Axe: Looking up at all of them. We need to get out of this hotel... Harrison just bombed theirs. 

Jake: Grabbing my small bag and Jess's running out of the hotel room. 

Jess: Jumps from the bed still trying to put on shoes diving out the door just as it explodes. Throwing him across the parking lot. 

Dakota: Nods and keeps moving all, but running down the stairs. 

Res: Tightens my grip on your hand. Trying to keep from shaking. 

Romeo: It's fine baby it's what they are here for. The lobby would be to dangerous. They are going to be watching for us. The car I rented is just behind the building so this works out for us. 

Aeris: A bang is an understatement baby. 

Rinmaru: Pushes the door open. 

Rosea: Hearing a loud noise, but not turning back. 

Lunar: Nods running down the stairs. 

Scarlet: My god if they knew where we were staying. Why didn't they just bomb the place when we got here? 

Lorence: Putting an arm on his back to steady him* No idea. 

Eugene: Pulls Rin in after the rest of them get ahead. 

Rinmaru: You okay? Hugging Eugene close. 

Romeo: Moving forward to the car unlocking it. I don't think it was the team. I think it was Harrison himself. 

Aeris: It sounds like something he could accomplish having done. 

Res: At least we are all okay that's what matters. Let's go home. . 

Jake: Jess, Jess!!! Fuck Axe where the hell are you. 

Jess: Unconscious after being thrown into a car. 

Eugene: Ya I'm fine let's just get moving *pulling him into the car* 

Lunar: ...Why didn't he just kill us in the beginning? 

Scarlet: Good point Lun, but Res is right. All that matters is that we're safe *sitting in the back seat* 

Lorence: Nods getting in the back with Scarlet pulling Res in. *now let's book it. 

Romeo: Making sure everyone is in the vehicle.. Looking up I guess it's a good thing I went for third row seats. 

Dakota: Putting all our bags into the back. All the bags are in. 

Res: Head laying on Lorence's shoulder. 

Rinmaru: Pulling Eugene to my chest. Your not okay, but we can talk later. Kissing the side of your head. 

Aeris: Nods yes we are all okay. 

Jake: Moving to Jess's side. Fuck... 

Axe: Coming from behind the car with a limp... Jake what's wrong are you okay? 

Jake: It's not me! Jess got thrown into a car. 

Lunar: *sits in the passenger seat* How much time do we got? 

Scarlet: Sighing in relief at least he didn't blow up the entire hotel. 

Lorence: Ya thank god for that *looking throw his phone. 

Romeo: Heard anything from Axe? 

Rinmaru: We have less than 30 minutes now to get there. I think we were in shock for a few minutes. 

Res: Half asleep shivering against Lorence's side. 

Aeris: I'm worried that a fire could spread from the explosion. 

Dakota: Holding Hen and Lucuse hands. Trying not to cry. 

Axe: Come on I'll carry him we need to get away from here. 

Lorence: No not yet... Could you turn up the heater or something? 

Henrietta: What kind of shit show.....* thinking to herself * 

Lunar *nods* 

A FEW MINUTES LATER 

Romeo: Pulling in front of the airport. Pulling out a blanket from my bag here Lorence just use this. His fever is causing some issues. 

Res: Sits up I'm okay. I don't need the blanket Ro. Let's just go home please. 

Rinmaru: Opening the door. Alright guys let's get this plane trip over. 

Aeris: Did everyone take their meds if needed. 

Dakota: Looking at Lucuse did you take anything? Your stomach never does well when we fly. 

Axe: Sends a quick txt to Lorence. We just made it out thanks for the warning. 

Lunar: Opening the door running to the back to get there bags out. 

Lorence: It was a nice trip while it lasted.. 

Eugene: Uhu but now I'm ready to head home. 

Lucuse: Ya I found some motion sickness pills before we left I thought I'd take them. 

Scarlet: Tell me can't wait opening the doors. 

Romeo: Following behind Lunar helping her get the bags out. 

Res: Nods yes it was a good trip. Getting out of the vehicle. 

Rinmaru: Helping everyone out. 

Aeris: Alright let's get back to Boston. 

Dakota: Alright. Just in cause I'll sit into the middle you know hen doesn't do well with sick people. Just to be on the safe side. I know how your body reacts sometimes. Patting Lucuse's back. 

Lunar: Thanks Ro *pulls out the first two suitecase* 

Lorence: Sure was. Um where does everybody live? Do you all live in the same place or something? 

Eugene: You feeling all right? Says getting out of the car. 

Scarlet: Uhu back to crime and drugs... Also good food and my house. 

Rosea: Hops into a taxi driving to the airport. 

Romeo: No problem pulling a luggage cart over to the car. Here use this thing we need to get going. 

Res: We live scattered around town. Ro and Lunar together, Aeris and scarlet have different apartments. Rin has one but your team ransacked it. Fiona got them a new place. Then I've got my place. *leaning against the car keeping my hoodie tight against me. 

Rinmaru: Nods I'm fine. That's the last of the bags Ro we are good to go. 

Aeris: Who cares how bad Boston is at least its home. 

Axe: Fuck this we don't have time to wait for a plane. Lifting Jess up in my arms taking Jake's arm. Letting the magic surround all of us. The next thing I see is the inside of Romeo's library. 

Lunar: *finishes putting the suitcases on the cart* 

Lorence: Good I was kinda afraid. That you all lived at that library, or something *walks into the airport. 

Eugene: Shutting the car doors. 

Scarlet: Yep nothing's better than home. 

*A FEW HOURS LATER SOO KIND OF AT THE END OF THE FLIGHT* 

Rinmaru: Reading a book. 

Res: Half asleep curled up in my seat. 

Romeo: Carding my fingers through Lunars hair. 

Aeris: Trying to ignore all the bumps and odd movements of the plane. 

Dakota: Rubbing Lucuse's shoulder unconsciously. Humming softly. 

Eugene: Looking out the window 

Lorence: Listening to some music putting an arm around Res. 

Lunar: *reading the copy of agame ga kill smiling* 

Scarlet: You alright *looks over to Aeris. 

Henrietta:*sighs* Watching the in flight movie. 

Lucuse: Looking out the window. 

Pilot: We are now descending into Boston. 

Aeris: I hate turbulence. Whining leaning back trying to get comfortable. 

Dakota: Sort of watching the movie mostly just zoned out. 

Res: Relaxing at Lorence's touch. 

Romeo: We will be landing soon. My car will be waiting for us. Res didn't you walk to the airport? 

Scarlet: I know were almost on the ground don't worry. 

Lorence: You did? 

Henrietta: Thank god were almost there. 

Lunar: *looks up from her book* 

Res: Looking up slightly confused having not heard the question. What? 

Romeo: Looking up from Lunars hair to Res concerned. Damn I don't think the meds worked on his fever at all. Aeris can those three stay with you and you all get a cab? I need to bring Res and Lorence back to my place to get him a doctor. 

Rinmaru: Puts my book down. I guess we need to get a cab too your mom sent us the address for our new apartment right? 

Dakota: I was wondering where we would be staying... 

Lorence: Ya we shouldn't walk back *pulls out some tylenol pills* here try these. 

Scarlet: I wouldn't mind having them for a few days 

Henrietta : Why can't we go with you!?! 

Eugene: Ya I'm excited to see our new house haha *closes the window* 

Lucuse: I wouldn't mind staying with them 

Dakota: it's some where to stay for a while stop whining Hen. 

Romeo: My car isn't big enough. With Res sick we will be doing good to get him home with out mishap. We were lucky with the plane. 

Res: Shakes my head can't risk it to dizzy. Looking up at Lorence with watery eyes. 

Rinmaru: Wow I guess we are splitting up already. That's kind of sad. 

Aeris: Sighing softly feeling the plane touch solid ground. Thank goodness. 

Eugene: It's not that bad weren't we going to meet up tomorrow or just rest? 

Henrietta: *crosses her arms* Fine.. 

Scarlet: Yes home yes.. 

lunar: Smiles at Scarlet and Aeris reaction heheh. 

*30 MINUTES LATER* 

Romeo: Standing out front waiting for my car to be brought around. . 

Res: Pretty much sitting on the wet ground since it has started raining. 

Rinmaru: Standing outside holding open the door to our cab. Let us know how is is doing okay Lorence. Pointing at Res. 

Aeris: Making sure we have all our stuff as I put it inside of the bigger cab for our larger group. 

Lorence: Ya will keep in touch and meet up soon *pulls Res up sticking him over his sholder* 

Eugene: Yaa keep in touch *gets in the car* 

Scarlet: We got everything? 

Lunar: Waves them off* call us if anything comes up.


	21. Chapter 20

Res: Wiggles in Lorence's hold. Don't feel good. Want to go to sleep. Sniffles. *Not liking the fact that I'm miserable and am now crying. 

Romeo: Sees the car pull up quickly give the driver a tip. Taking the keys. To crank the car turning on the heater. Get him in the car Lorence's I'll pack the bags. Moving to the trunk to put in their stuff. 

Aeris: Nods yes that's the last of the bags. We are good to go. 

Dakota: Moving up to Lucuse side. You good. You sort of spaced out the whole plane ride there bubba. 

Henrietta: sighs he doesn't want to talk to you. That's why he spaced out *clicks her tongue* 

Lunar: There going to stay with us tonight right *bringing him Res and her bags* 

Scarlet: All right gets in the passenger seat. 

Lorence: *pulls Res into the back seat* Hold it together untill you get in the car then you can sleep. 

Lucuse: What no it's not it. I'm just feeling sleepy don't tell lies Hen. 

Henrietta: Fine if you say so. 

Dakota: Looks between them both. Sorry for asking crawling into the back of the van like cab. 

Res: Nods scratching at my arm curling up on the back seat. 

Romeo: Yea they are staying with us. I'm going to call a doctor once we get home. He seems like he is getting worse. There is no way this is just normal magic sickness.. 

Aeris: Shuts the trunk gets in giving the address to the driver. 

Rinmaru: Passing the address up since I wrote it down. Taking Eugene's hand. Here we go. 

Lorence: Puts on his seat belt get some sleep. 

Lunar: ...Do you think will have to call that healer from when Rin was sick? 

Scarlet: Alright to home. 

*A HOUR LATER* 

Romeo: Pulls in front of the house. No, I know a doctor for people like us. We are in luck since he takes house calls.. looking into the back. 

Res: Sleeping restlessly arm moving to stractch or tossing my head every so often. 

Aeris: Pushing open the door yes thank goodness to be home. 

Dakota: Gets out moving to the back to help with the bags. 

Rinmaru: Looking around at the condo Fiona got them. Its fully furnished... An those must be all the gifts from the gala. 

Lunar: That's good to know *opens the door getting out* Is there a price like his, or is it just regular doctors stuff? 

Lorence: Picking Res up as he gets out of the car. 

Scarlet: running to the door shoving the key In haha. 

Lucus: Helps Dakota with the bags. 

Aeris: Looking at Scarlet. Oh your going to your place huh... nodding I guess I wasn't thinking about that part. Heading up to my own door unlocking it heading inside. . 

Dakota: Taking the bags I'm carrying following behind Aeris. 

Res: Arms going around Lorence's neck on impulse. 

Romeo: Its normal doctor stuff don't worry. No prices to be paid. Just regular cash is fine with this guy. 

Rinmaru: Eu this is so big... How did she get all this stuff here so fast... walking from room to room. 

Scarlet: What I left some things at your place when I stayed over I was kind of hoping I could stay another night if it's alright with u. 

Henrietta: Great. 

Lorence: Good um which apartment is yours? 

Lunar: Good I don't want anyone in our group to lose any blood *carrying a couple bags* 

Eugene: No idea probably fairy magic of some kind. 

Aeris: No I'd love for you to stay again. You just went to your door first. Rubbing my arm. 

Romeo: Grabbing my bags, and the key heading up to the middle building unlocking it. If you can get him to let you put him down. Lay him on the couch. Heading down the hall to make the phone call. 

Rinmaru: Turning around looking over Eugene... what's wrong. You been acting off since the car ride to the airport. We are alone now you can tell me. 

Scarlet: I see how you'd think that. I'll get get a change of clothes and be right there. 

Lunar: Do you guys, need some water, tea, or something to help his fever 

Lorence: Umm ya we could use some water, for some pills, or before the doctor gets here *lays Res down on the couch sitting at the side of the couch* 

Res: Arms reaching out whining at the lose of warmth... sounding pitiful. 

Aeris: Nods heading back inside. There's an extra bedroom last door on the right and there's the couch. Walking over to my bedroom door this is my room. The bathroom for everyone is the door in the living room there. The one in my room is off limits. 

Dakota: I'll sleep on the couch. Moving to sit down. 

Romeo: Coming out of the bedroom. He will be here in an hour. Said to try to keep him calm, and watch his fever. 

Rinmaru: Eu.... your scaring me. Stepping forward taking his hand. Baby what's wrong 

Eugene: Scaring you... how *looks at him questioningly* 

Lunar: *Gives Lorence a glass of water* You guys could take my room tonight I don't have anything in there yet. 

Lorence: Thanks guys *playing with Res's hair 

Henrietta: Wait you expect us to share a room *she crosses her arms. 

Lucuse: Yes she does. 

Aeris: Look this apartment only has two. This one is mine so if you don't like it there is the door. Opening my bedroom door stepping inside. 

Dakota: Curling up on the couch. You two share all the time no big deal right. Dozing off instantly really just needing a nap. 

Romeo: You don't really sleep there anyway. Smiling at her gently. 

Res: Relaxes into Lorence. Looking at him with fever filled eyes. 

Rinmaru: Sighing your not talking to me. You have been so quiet since the ride to the airport. Your temp has been fluctuating since two nights ago. I'm worried. Now tell me what's going on baby. 

Scarlet: Walking into Aeris's house* I'm here. 

Lucuse: Ya c'mon Hen don't be a harlet. 

Henrietta: Fine, fine I won't complain. 

Lunar: Ya *scratching the back of her head* 

Lorence: Sighs you said an hour right. 

Eugene: What I just haven't had much to say and the temperature thing is probably cause your pregnant I don't know. It's all just happening soo suddenly, and everything clears up then it gets blurry. You know what I mean 

Rinmaru: moves over taking Eugene's head into my hands. Hey it's okay. Just calm down deep slow breaths. Okay. No need to panic. I'm sorry. I was just worried. Gently caressing your cheek. Your temps up now. Why don't you go lay down for a little while. 

Romeo: Smiles sweetly at Lunar. Then looks over at Lorence. Yes an hour why what is it? 

Aeris: In my room. 

Scarlet: *knocks on her door* 

Eugene: Nods... Your right it's been a strange week for all of us. I'll go lay down we can unpack later. 

Lorence: Sighs nothing just not sure what kind of fever this is. 

*57 MINUTES LATER* 

Aeris: Come in.. looking up from my bag. You didn't have to knock Scarlet. This is your room too baby. 

Rinmaru: You want me to come with you? I mean I can unpack. I don't mind. Running my fingers gently through your hair. I'm worried you just don't seem like you feel good. Kissing your temple. 

Romeo: Coming around the corner how is he doing? The doctor should be here soon. 

Scarlet: Thanks *walking into the room* You want any help unpacking or any help dealing with them? 

Eugene: Could you please its easier to fall asleep with you, and you look pretty tired. *temperature returned to normal* Please please? 

Lorence: Pretty..... ok 

Lunar: *nods along with him* okay one word. 

Aeris: I've pretty much finished. I gave my thoughts on them being here. There is one guest room, and the bathroom is out there. They should be fine. I think Dakota picked to sleep on the couch. 

Romeo: Lorence you sound more anxious are you alright with doctors? 

Rinmaru: Nods moving over to the door to what looks to be the bedroom. Pushing it open to see a nursery instead. Hum where is the bedroom then. Is it through the double doors? 

Res: Sits up slowly. Rubbing his head. 

Scarlet: Hoping they won't be a problem. Any troubles while I was getting my stuff *siting next to her* 

Lorence: No I'm just trying to be positive. *looks down* You ok? 

Lunar: Migraine? 

Eugene: Wow she really went all out its going to be fun living here 

Aeris: No everything seems fine. They stayed out there I came in here. We will need to think of something to feed all of us. 

Res: Nods at lunar's words. Yea it hurts pretty bad. My stomach is calm at the moment though. You said the doctor was coming right? 

Romeo: Coming up behind Lunar. Pulling her close. Arms wrapping around her waist. Yes he should be here any moment. 

Rinmaru: Pushing open the double doors... To a huge bed an a master bath straight across. Wow. This is so big. Babe look at this bed. Diving across the room bouncing on the bed. 

Scarlet: Hmm maybe tacos or something *shrugging. 

Lorence: Lay back down the doctors gunna be here soon *rubing his head.* 

Lunar: Nods he should be able to get rid of what you have. 

Eugene: My god...*mouth drops* this place is.... We can't let this one get attacked this place is way to pretty *running over to the bed*. You seem happy hahahha. 

Rinmaru: It's a big bed why wouldn't I be. We get to have this all to ourselves. Come on we can snuggle. 

Res: Laying my head in Lorence's lap. 

Aeris: Sounds good to me. Are we having it delivered. There is a great Mexican place we can call. 

*A knock sounds at Romeo's door* 

Lorence: Playing with Res's purple and black hair *sighs* 

Scarlet: Cool I'll go ask them if that's alright, or if there's allergies. 

Eugene: Hahhaha ya *lays down on his back.* Wow this is soft clutching a blanket. 

Lunar: I'll get it *skipping over to the door opening it. 

Scarlet: Hey you three how's tacos sound? 

Lucuse: sounds great. 

Henrietta: No way thats pesticide. 

Lucuse: Her opinion dosen't matter now. *covers her mouth with his hand. 

Scarlet: Hahah ok. What about you Dakota? 

Dakota: Rolls over chicken tacos please.... smiling softly. 

Doctor Syxs: I was called? 

Res: Looking up at Lorence are you okay? You seemed stressed? 

Romeo: Moves into the kitchen to get food started. 

Rinmaru: Rolls over snuggling into your chest. Damn your so soft. 

Aeris: Coming around the corner you guys good with that then. 

Scarlet: Yep all of them. Hen wasn't, and Dakota asked for chicken tho. 

Lunar: Oh yes you must be the doctor. *moving to the side holding the door open* 

Lorence: Ya just worried about you it's not normal magic sickness. 

Eugene: I think it's the blankets. 

Rinmaru: Snuggles closer nope it's you. I'm not even touching the blankets. 

Aeris: Alright I'll make sure to order some chicken ones. Steak or beef for the rest of you, or should I order some of both. 

Res: I'm sure it's something simple. Kissing Lorence's knuckles. I'm obviously not contagious you aren't sick. An its been happening about as long as we have been together. 

Doctor Syxs: yes that would be me. Where is the patient? 

Lunar: Um ya that way *pointing at the couch* 

Lorence: It's not that. I'm not worried about anything happening to me. I'm worried about how it's going to effect you. 

Scarlet: Probably a bit of both. They had a sale if you do that. 

Lucuse: Agreed. 

Henrietta: Pouting a little. 

Lunar: Closing the door behind him leading him next to them. 

Doctor Syxs: Hello my name is Syxs. Which one of you is the patient looking between Lorence and Res. 

Res: That would be me. Looking up at Lorence. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. 

Aeris: Will do heads into the kitchen to call in the food.

Dakota: Come on Hen you eat Mexican food. 

Romeo: Humming away in the kitchen cooking dinner. 

Doctor Syxs: alright sitting down my bag. Let's give you a full check up then we will go from there. Is there a room we could step into that way it's a little more private for you. 

Lorence: *Feels a little uncomfortable, but knows it's for the best.* The one on the right is empty us that one. 

Lunar: Walking into the kitchen *taping Ro's shoulder* 

Henrietta: Ah fine your right.... Damn sits on the couch scrolling through her phone. 

Res: Rubbing Lorence's arm. It's okay. I'll be alright. Getting up on shakey legs moving slowly down the hall. 

Doctor Syxs: Everything will be fine. Patting Lorence's leg. Getting up following behind Res. 

Romeo: Turning around yes love what's wrong sweet heart? 

Dakota: Tapping Henrietta's shoulder what is going on? You have been so angry lately. 

Lorence: Thanks *helping Res into the room* 

Lunar: He's here. The doctor just soo you know... You need any help? 

Henrietta: I'm fine Kota just mind your own business *scrolling throw her phones. 

Lucuse: Sighs ok I'll leave walks into the guest room. 

Res: See you soon baby. Nudges Lorence's shoulder. 

Romeo: You can chop the vegetables for the salad. Smiles at her Syxs will take care of things. 

Dakota: Fine no problem. I'm going to take a walk. Getting up grabbing my jacket. 

Aeris: Just be careful its rough around here after dark. 

Doctor Syxs: Closes the door checks his temp, vitals, and breathing. Humm your vitals are elevated, your temperature is too high, and you sound like you have fluid on your lungs. All normal signs of magic sickness. Though let's see migraines, nausea, vomiting, and lose of appetite right? How long? 

Res: Around 3 weeks maybe 4. 

Syxs: You've had sexual relations with the one outside yes. 

Res: Nods... 

Syxs: We need to do one more test and all will be clear. 

*A few minutes later* 

Syxs: Exits the room. He is all yours my boy. Heading toward the kitchen. Ro you know where to send my payment. Good night my dears call when the time comes. Exits the house. 

Lunar: Ok *takes out a kitchen knife and chops some tomatoes* Were did you find him in the first place? 

Lucuse: That's not a good idea. There's a lot of crime. You don't know any of the streets, places, and you could end up even lost or mugged. Don't go Kota. 

Henrietta: Sighs he's right I wouldn't want you to get hurt. 

Lorence: Wait what was going o... Never mind at least your ok right? 

Res: Looks up tears running down my face... We may have a problem. 

Dakota: What happened to mind your own business Hen. Walking out the door. Not caring when it slams behind me. 

Aeris: Haha I kind of like that one. 

Romeo: He was the doc for my old boss. He is great discreet and the money he gets goes to free clinics. 

Lorence: W-what's going on? *putting his arm around Res's waist* 

Henrietta: Sighs go after her. She's never going to make it. She's gullible might buy something or get in someone's van. 

Lucuse: Sighs ill do it *opening the door* 

Scarlet: A little but shes a bit dramatic.. 

Lunar: That's pretty co... *sees Lorence and Res*. 

Romeo: Turns around are you alright Res? 

Res: Shaking from head to toe... I'm not sick. *whimpers softly. 

Aeris: Oh come on she is young and just wants to be herself. Find love. Giggles. I say let her learn the hard way. 

Dakota: Half way down the block. Watching people as they walk by. 

Lucuse: Ok it's just she's... Easily persuaded by people. 

Lorence: If your not sick then what's the problem? 

Lunar: *One ear tilts down in question* 

Res: Lorence are you sure your human. Looking at you with worry filled eyes. 

Romeo: Watching Res with concern. 

Aeris: Well maybe she will be okay. Follow her if you want. It's the two of your decision. She is your sister. 

Dakota: Stops seeing a few men selling stuff off the corner of a building... Getting curious heads toward them. 

Lucuse: I'll go look for her. *Walking out the building and down the street. 

Lorence: Ya 100% why what's going on? 

Lunar: Puts down the knife. 

Res: I'm pregnant Lorence... An that only happens with other mystics. Arms wrapping around myself. 

Romeo: Drops the bowl I was holding... Res was he sure? 

Res: Nods he did three different tests. They were all positive. 

Dakota: Hiya fellas what ya selling there? 

Lorence: Freezes for a moment... What I'm human. I know that for sure... This must be something that only dark fairies can do. 

Lunar: Wha *stands there stund* 

Drug dealer: The fuck you want bitch? 

Dakota: I've got money, holding out cash. What will this get me? A really pretty smile. 

Res: Shakes my head its impossible. Dark fairies cant reproduce with humans. Why do you think we are like the other creatures that are slowly dying off. 

Romeo: Moving across the room helping Res to the couch. Your shaking like a leaf. Lorence are you absolutely sure neither of your parents weren't a mystic. 

Lorence: Yes they both were *sitting on the couch next to him* Wow I'm going to be a dad. 

Lunar: *Moving over behind the couch* You've got to have at least some sort of blood in you even if it doesn't give u any ability. 

Drug dealer: Huh pulls out a bag of cocaine* What are going to do with this rich kid? scoffs 

Dakota: Does it matter what I do with it as long as you get your cash? Keeps up the smile. Nails already growing. 

Res: Doc said that my body was fighting the baby. He gave me this stuff holds up a bottle of clear liquid. I've got to take it in tea twice a day. It will help me to do something. 

Romeo: It will help your, and the baby's magic settle. Holding that much magic inside of one body can be dangerous. It's why dark magic creatures have to plan for this stuff. Your carrying a true miracle Res. 

Drug dealer: Fine take it dropping the bag in her hand.* Now give me... 

Lorence: I guess that makes since your one of the last dark fairies in the world *cupping his head in his own hands* 

Lunar: True. Probably going to be a really powerful kid. You should take it easy untill it comes. How long does it usually take fairies? 

Res: The doc said fairies carry for up to 3 months sometimes shorter based on the power of the child. Reaching over pulling Lorence close. Are you alright? Your looking a little pale. 

Romeo: You are going through a lot both of you. I'm surprised we didn't notice before now. 

Dakota: Giggles sweetly taking the baggie moving closer holding out the money. Swinging my hips. Your a big strong man where could a little thing like me find some one to keep me company. Twirling my bouncy curls. 

Aeris: Opening the door to the little man with our food. This smells so good thanks handing over the cash. 

Lunar: It's been almost a month since you've been feeling this way.. *Thinking wow there's going to be a few kids soon counting Eugene and Rin's.* 

Lorence: Ya how did I not notice. Res I'm sorry I should have been more observant. 

Scarlet: Wow it does smell great. Dakota should be back soon, or there gunna miss out on this. 

Drug dealer: *rolling his eyes* Are you a stripper, or something from that club across the street? *taking the money turning around. 

Dakota: As soon as he turned around I move closer stabbing him discretely and quietly. Retrieving my money and walking away. Before any of the other men even realized he was unconscious and bleeding out. Heading off down another street to a park. To use my drugs. Giggling all the way. 

Res: Lorence it's okay. I didn't think this could happen. It's never before, so it's not like I was thinking about us not using any protection. 

Romeo: Lorence do you need anything Res is right your as pale as Lunar... 

Aeris: I just want to eat it... I'm so hungry. Couldn't eat a thing on the plane. . Henrietta you ready to eat. 

Rinmaru: Reading a book in the fluffy chair in our bed room. Watching Eugene sleep. 

Drug dealer last words : ......bitch 

Lorence: Me neather I didn't think it was going to be anything more and yet here we are.. I'm ok Ro just shocked. Well at least we know what's going on. 

Lunar: Ya you to should take it easy for the next few weeks maybe months. 

Scarlet: *Walks up next to Aeris* 

Henrietta : Shrugs ya sure. 

Dakota: Curled up on a park bench humming now nice and high. Watching the stars 

Res: Yeah I guess we never really talked about a family did we? 

Romeo: To late to talk now. Well unless it's not what you want.. 

Aeris: I thought Lucuse went to find her. Sitting at the table to eat. 

Lorence: No I don't want to get rid of the kid. I want a family. 

Lunar: Don't wory I'll help you out with it when you need some. I love kids hehe. 

Lucuse: Looking for Dakota. 

Henrietta: She'll be fine.. Just always needs attention. 

Scarlet: geez 

Aeris: Wait what do you mean. What's your sister going to do? 

Res: I dont want to lose the baby. I mean I was scared still am, but this little thing is ours we did this. Taking Lorence's hand. I want this 

Romeo: Gives a smile that's good to hear Res. You deserve some happiness 

Rinmaru: Gets up slipping across the hall into the nursery starts unboxing stuff Fiona sent. 

Dakota: Singing cherry bomb dancing around the park. The blood from earlier staining my arm 

Henrietta: She just always needs to be in the spotlight, the center of attention. She's going to do something that's going to get us all in trouble sigh or just be a slut. 

Scarlet: That's not a nice thing to say about your sister 

Henrietta: Oh please she's not even Luc and my real sister. 

Lunar: Ya after all that's happend to you. 

Lorence: It will be nice to settle down a bit. *wraping an arm around Res* Well we should all get some rest. 

Lucuse: Seeing Dakota JESUS CHRIST NOT AGAIN *moving over to the bench snatching the bag* DAKOTA! 

Dakota: Luc...!!! Come dance with me. Spinning around in circles. Giggling cutely. The world is a stage and I want to dance on it. Lifting my arms up into the light. 

Aeris: Wait really but you all favor so much. If she isn't your sister then Why do you keep her so close? What happened that you all left home to begin with? 

Romeo: Looking back to the kitchen dinner first. Then we can all get to bed. I wasnt cooking for nothing. . It was almost done. Just need to finished chopping the salad and pull the pasta dish out. 

Lucuse: No no no *pulling Dakota by her arm* C'mon lets go back 

Henrietta: Last time I checked its non of your business 

Lunar : I'll help *skipping into the kitchen taking the knife cutting the vegetables* 

Lorence: I guess your right. 

Res: Are you not hungry babe? You didn't eat on the plane either. Rubbing Lorence's arm. 

Romeo: Looks up from the kitchen if your not it's okay. Jet lag hits people different. You two can just go to bed if you want. 

Dakota: I don't want to go back. Giggles I want to find some more squeakys to play with. Showing off the crimson color staining my arm. 

Aeris: Henrietta your staying in my home. I think I have a right to know what made you guys have to leave home. I have to have things in place if something happens. 

Lorence: I'm a little hungry. You didn't eat on the plane either. 

Lunar: *finishes cutting the vegetables and puts the knife down* 

Lucuse: squekers? 

Henrietta: We did some stupid shit and they kicked us out. Is that so hard to understand. 

Aeris: Like what kind of stuff Hen. There's some things that could get you killed around here. We probably need to know what are you three any way. I mean your Eugene's cousins and he is a fire fairy. 

Dakota: Oh just got rid of that dealer giggles. Wouldn't want such a bad guy doing bad stuff to people like me right? Smiling with a devilish grin. The blood across my sleeve having long dried. Maybe I could go hit up the strip club he pointed out. 

Res: No, I was also fighting to not throw up the whole flight. Food didn't seem like a good idea. Why didn't you eat anyway. Holding Lorence against my chest fingers running through his hair. 

Romeo: Pulling the pasta casserole out of the oven. Watching Lunar out the corner of my eye. 

Axe: Comes out of a room in the now repaired library. Wiping my hands on a towel. 

Jake: Jumps up, is he okay? Please tell me my brother is alright. 

Scarlet: Ya we deserve to know Henrietta. What do you mean not our real sister? 

Henrietta: Fine Dakota was being a cry baby. Thought she would get more attention if she took some drugs, killed some people, and they kicked us all out. She convinced them that we were all there. 

Lorence: Not a huge fan of air line food doesn't sit well with me that's why. 

Lunar: Finished! *putting the salad into a bowl* 

Aeris: You have got to be kidding me... She's killed people. I'm with Scarlet, what do you mean she isn't really your sister? 

Res: No problem baby. I was just wondering. If your hungry then we wait and eat. 

Romeo: Moves the food to the table it's ready come eat. 

Axe: Yes he is fine resting now. I'll message Lorence. You should go be with your brother and rest. Pulling out my phone. Messaging Lorence: we are at the library. I had to bring us here the magical way. You were right Rosea wouldn't see reason. 

Rinmaru: Sitting in a rocking chair crying. 

Dakota: What is it Luc why are you looking at me like that. Still giggling. 

Henrietta: She is my cousin. She's mom's other sisters kid on the Vela side of the family. Her parents disowned her, and that's why she's in my family.

Lorence: Ya well let's eat *pulling him over to the table* 

Eugene : Wakes up at the sound of him crying* What's wrong love? 

Lucuse: Can't you see this is why we got kicked out. This is why we had to live with Fiona cause of your consent lashing out at the smallest thing. Cause you can't learn. Arrr!! I I'm on my last straw with you. I've tried to be a supportive brother, but clearly it's not working. *Turning around angry and a littel guilty that he yelled at her.* 

Dakota: Turned around with a sad expression. I messed up again huh? Looking down at my arm. Maybe they were all right. Maybe I really am evil. You shouldn't have saved me Luc. You should have just let me kill myself all those years ago. Then I wouldn't be a bother to you any more. 

Aeris: Why stick with her then. If she just causes you problems? 

Res: Nods following behind to the table. One of your Italian pasta dishes huh Ro? 

Romeo: Yes, I thought if anything something like this would get you to eat. 

Lucuse: NO! Your coming with me back to the others houses. Then will discuss this later. If you run away it's going to cause more problems than it solves. 

Lorence: You were very right this all looks amazing. 

Henrietta: Sighs they made us. Lucuse got a little attached to her. 

Scarlet: Don't you love her too? 

Lunar: Nods *it smells really good to. 

Eugene: Overwhelmed, by what love? 

Rinmaru: Looking up, and around the room at all the little things for the baby. I don't know just I mean. She sent so much. I don't remember a baby needing so much. I would have never been able to give this kid all this stuff with just what I make at the cafe. 

Aeris: Attached that doesn't sound like a cousin thing. You don't mean he's into her right? 

Dakota: Luc just leave me. All I've ever done is make your life harder than it needs to be. It's my fault you can't go home. I'm a fuck up. Just let me go!!! 

Romeo: Well I hope you all enjoy. Kissing her head sitting down. 

Res: Nods yea. 

Eugene: Trust me it will be fine. She just gave use a head start doesn't mean we have to raise it in this life style. 

Lucuse: No your not a fuck up. If you leave it will cause more problems. You'll do more drugs, and kill more people. Can't you see that if I let you go you would end up worse. Who do you think would get the blame for that? Henrietta and I, so you're coming with me whether you like it or not. 

Henrietta: What fuck no he saw himself like an older brother. Even tho there the same age. 

Lunar: I'm sure we all will *giggling* 

Lorence: Yum *takes a fork full of food * Ya what she said. 

Dakota: How will it cause more problems. I'll be out of your hair. It wouldn't get blamed on you two. I'm an adult Luc. It would be all my own fault. You and Hen deserve to be free. Without some stupid fucked up cousin that the family didn't want. You know that's why she has been pushing me away. You should too. I'm no good for anyone. Look what I do just from a little fight. 

Rinmaru: Sighs yeah I know. It's just odd. Reaching down rubbing my belly. I look like a whale. 

Aeris: You sure that's it. Even brothers will only stand up for sisters so long. Evil doesn't change much man. 

Res: Eating slowly giving a hum in approval. As good as always. 

Romeo: Glad you guys approve. 

Lucuse: That's exactly why your coming with me *grabbing the side of her arm stepping away from the park* We are responsible for you. Why do you think we all got kicked out when you had your last outburst. I can't let you do this. You and I will end up worse so don't argue with me. 

Eugene: Whale? I think you're still as handsome as ever cheer up. 

Henrietta: True but what do you mean evil. Dosen't change much 

Dakota: Looking up at Lucuse. What do you mean, how will me having another outburst affect you Luc? I'll just get taken away. Maybe that's what needs to happen. 

Aeris: Turning away from them. Look it just doesn't okay. Bad people don't just become good. That's not how we work. I'm sorry but there probably isn't any saving Dakota. 

Rinmaru: Blushing softly thanks. What woke you any way. I wasn't that loud was I? 

Lucuse: What are you going to do if I leave you alone. Your going to get worse. 

Henrietta: I guess you could think that sighs. Your probably right. 

Eugene: Don't no huh I think I'll go back to sleep now tho. 

Rinmaru: Need me to come lay with you again? I'm actually kind of sleepy after unpacking all this stuff. 

Dakota: Looking down at the ground. It was a bad guy wasn't it. He seemed like a bad guy. Sitting down on the ground. I'm a horrible person. The blood on my arm really making what I did sink in. I'm evil and deserve whatever murderers get for their crimes. 

Aeris: To think she seemed to be the one of you three I liked. 

Res: Slowly dozing off over my plate. 

Romeo: Taps Lorences shoulder pointing at Res. I don't think he is eating anything else tonight. 

Eugene: Ya that would be really nice *grabs Rin's hand* its getting late anyway. 

Lucuse: What are you going to do if I leav you here all alone, in the middle of the worlds most crime ridden city, at least go back to Seattle. 

Henrietta: What, what about me? How could you not like me? 

Scarlet: *rolls her eyes* cause your soo likeable. 

Lorence: Hey Res are you ok? Your not eating are you feeling sick?


	22. Chapter 21

Rinmaru: Tightens my hand around yours pulling you back into my arms hugging you close for just a moment. Damn I really love you so much. 

Dakota: Shakes my head. I don't know Luc. I just feel like I'm holding you and Hen back. You both just end up being my alibi. I get both of you in too much trouble. I don't even think I'm really your cousin. 

Aeris: I mean I'm not saying that I couldn't like you. You just don't seem like you want us too. 

Res: Looks up shaking my head. No I'm just not that hungry any more. Really sleepy. 

Eugene: Hehehe I love you too. Now let's get some rest its like 10pm. 

Lucuse: Please Dakota I don't want to leave you alone. At least not here can you at least get a flight back to Seattle. 

Henrietta: What I expected you to. Why wouldn't you? 

Lorence: We can go to bed now if you want *puts an arm on his shoulders. 

Dakota: No I don't want to go back. Fiona will just lock me up like before. I refuse to go back there. You two didn't cause trouble so she let you guys go around as you pleased. I was like an animal. 

Res: Sleep sounds good, but shouldn't we stay to help clean up. Ro went through all the trouble to cook. 

Romeo: Res go get some sleep. You don't need to push it to far. I'm sure Lunar will help me get this all put away. 

Aeris: I never said I couldn't like you... You just seem really good at pissing us off. 

Rinmaru: Yea it's been a long day I think I can sleep now. 

Lucuse: You dont have to go back to Finoa just don't be here. 

Lorence: Thanks, Ro let's get some sleep its pretty late. 

Lunar: Ya I don't mind helping. 

Eugene: Pulls him into the room yawning yep. 

Lorence: Grabs his hand pulls him up c'mon. 

Res: Nods getting up moving down the hallway in a daze. 

Romeo: Just watch out for him Lorence. If you need us we are just down the hall. Smiling to them as I get up to start cleaning off the table. Heading into the kitchen. 

Dakota: No I don't want to go. I hated Seattle. You really just want me to go away don't you. Tell me the truth. You never wanted me around. I know Hen didn't. She pretty much told me. I was just a thorn in her side. 

Rinmaru: Crawls up onto the bed. Arms open come here. I know you sleep better when I hold you. Right? 

Lorence: Got it Ro *opens the door to the room* 

Lunar: *Picks up some plates carry them into the kitchen sink to rinse them off.* Sleep well. 

Lucuse: I I didn't want you there at first but you've... Fine leave then. You really want to go, we were like family to you. *let's go of her hand. 

Eugene: *Hugs his arms around Rin's back.* Good night. 

Rinmaru: Goodnight sweet heart. 

Dakota: Whimpers dropping back down the the ground. I'm sorry. Luc I don't want to leave, but Lucuse it's not Eugene that I'm in love with. Starting to cry. 

Romeo: Turns after hearing Lunar put the dishes in the sink. Pulling her into my arms. It's been a long day. 

Res: Moving toward the bed. So your really okay with this? 

Eugene: *slowly drift of in a sleep* 

Lucuse: I know that your literally related. Do you really want me to leave you here? 

Lunar: giggles ya it has, but at least we're home now. 

Lorence: Of course why wouldn't I be lays down on the bed. 

Res: Looks up I just was worried about it I guess. I didn't want this to be something that drives you away. Especially after just coming to terms with my feelings for you and all. 

Dakota: No Lucuse you aren't getting it. I'm in love with you. Asking you about why you didn't give that guy a chance. I pissed myself off. Then Hen acting like that. So I left and let myself go. 

Lorence: Trust me unless you wake up one day as a zombie. There's no way you could drive me away. 

Lucuse: Dakota. I can't your literally my cousin that's illegal. You really sure you want me to go back with out you? *tearing up* 

Lunar: You feeling ok love? 

Dakota: I'm not your cousin. Crying... Your family just took pity on the little fuck up. Why do you think I'm so fucking different from all of you. Breaking into harsh sobs. 

Res: Eyes tearing up I am so happy to hear you say that. 

Romeo: Just wanted to hold you close. I've felt like I haven't been able to since we left. 

Lucuse: Dakota. I do love you, but as a sister I'm sorry. It had to be this way. *turns around* 

Lorence: Hahha now let's get some sleep. *closes his eyes* 

Lunar: Ya this has been I really strange week *finishes the dishes.* You tired at all? *smiling at him. 

Romeo: Looking at you sweetly. No afraid not. I'm going to have to take my meds tonight more than likely. 

Dakota: Oh... sighing like always. Couldn't have Eugene can't have you. What good am I? Getting up. I'll stay somewhere else an head to Seattle in the morning. The loveless deserve a cage. 

Res: Curling up against Lorence's side. 

Lunar: Heh not really feeling tired myself. *looking up to the clock* It's not that late. 

Lucuse: I'm sorry you'll meet some one else I promise. 

Dakota: I'm tired of trying shaking my head. Bye Lucuse. Dont worry about me anymore. Curling up. 

Romeo: I'm just too wired up. I can't believe I didn't realize how bad Res had got. Then we almost lost Rin. 

Aeris: Turning around to Scarlet. We can go lay down if you want I got tv in my room. 

Lucuse: Walks away with tears streaming down his face 

Lunar: Ya everything's been really crazy this past few weeks. I'm just glad everyone is ok. At least for now heh. 

Scarlet: Ya that would be really nice *stands up* 

Henrietta: Hey what about me? 

Aeris: There is a tv in the living room DVDs in the shelf. Have fun your siblings should be back soon. You could always have a soak in the bath. 

Dakota: Gets up heading past the park further into downtown. Tears still streaming my make up running. 

Romeo: Smiles yea we are all okay. What would you like to do since your not tired? 

Henrietta: Sighs ya I'll take a bath *gets up pouting* 

Scarlet: Yee *walks over to Aeris's door* You have any good movies? 

Lunar: *shrugs* No idea. 

Lucuse: *Knocks on the door* I'm back. 

Aeris: I got a few really good ones in my room. Stops hang on that must be them. Opening the door, Lucuse? Where is Dakota? 

Romeo: I mean I've got a few ideas grining sweetly. How about some cocoa, cuddles and movies? 

Dakota: Sitting on a bus stop bench. Still crying. 

Lucuse: She took some drugs, killed someone and begged me to leave her. She claimed she is going back to Seattle tomorrow sigh. 

Scarlet: She what? Lucuse, I'm so sorry. 

Lunar: Ya that sounds great to me. How about the harry Potter movies? I read the book, but I haven't seen the film before. 

Romeo: Laughing softly yes I've got those. I'd love to watch them with you. Kissing her knuckles softly. 

Aeris: You didn't really want her to leave did you? Why would she go back to Seattle. What did she say that would lead her to do that? 

Dakota: Sighing deciding I don't want to leave Boston. Gets up heading toward a motel. 

Lunar: *giggling pulling him closer to the couch* Are they good? 

Lucuse: I told her to go to Seattle; because, I don't want her walking around in the most crime ridden city in America no offence. 

Scarlet: Non taken, but did you want her to leave? 

Lucuse: No I didn't, but she convinced me to let her go. 

Aeris: What do you mean she convinced you to let her go? You seemed convinced to bring her back. 

Romeo: I mean yea. Not the best representation of the books, but they aren't to bad. They make me laugh. Kissing her gently moving to the DVD player putting in harry Potter part one. Hitting play then sitting on the side of the couch. Come on I've been wanting to cuddle. 

Dakota: Walking into the small room heading straight to the bathroom turning the shower on the wash off even more blood. 

Lucuse: She... she wanted to go. She realized that she killed someone to get her drugs. She said that she was in love with me. 

Lunar: *Softly laughing moving over to sit next to him wraping her arms around his neck.* I'm sure they'll be good. 

Scarlet: She killed someone. 

Aeris: Looks up we kind of killed alot of people just last week. That I'm not so worried about. You left her all alone after she told you something like that? 

Romeo: Pulling the blanket off the back of the couch. Pulling you close. I think it will be good for both of us. 

Dakota: Curling up in the shower with a blanket and pillow. Crying even more. 

Lucuse: I tried to bring her back, but she just kept telling me to leave her. That she was a burden. There was nothing I could do. 

Lunar: *laying her head on his shoulder* 

Scarlet: Ya but They weren't innocent *closing the door behind him* 

Aeris: I'm sorry when is a dealer ever innocent. There is no telling what the guy has done. She was unstable Lucuse. She needed to be here. So we could keep an eye on her. Fuck Romeo is going to be pissed. 

Romeo: Arms wrapping around you. Rubbing circles into your back. Turning the volume to a medium. 

Dakota: No one will find me here. 

Lucuse: She said she was going back to Finoa in Seattle. 

Scarlet: True true. Wait are you sure shes going? 

Lucuse: Well kind of she. There's actually no proof shes going. 

Lunar: Gets on her knees and kises his cheek. 

Romeo: What is it? Cupping her cheek. 

Aeris: Turn on the tv.. keep an eye on the news for any bodies being found. There is no way she is going back. If she is that upset. She is going to find a place to lay low. Probably for a few days. She is scared so she won't even have anything to eat. 

Dakota: Scratching my arms up and down digging my nails into my skin. 

Lunar: Nothing just happy sits back down. 

Lucuse: Wha why who's he? 

Scarlet: Do u think we should call Lunar? She's got that magic window thing *focuses on the TV* 

Lucuse: Oh god. What are we going to do when we find her? 

Romeo: Smiles I'm glad your happy sweety. Nuzzling into her hair. 

Aeris: Fuck we might have to. Romeo, he is the sweet guy that is with Lunar. Dakota is a danger to herself. Looking at Lucuse. Why did you really not want her to go? 

Scarlet: ok I'll call her should we tell her to bring Ro * picks up her phone* 

Lucuse: Shit I should have just dragged her here. Sees a body has been discovered on the news yup that's the guy sighs. 

Aeris: Keep watching I doubt she didn't do it again. Watch for motel or shelters with people missing or found. She is going to be looking for somewhere to hide. I don't know that's your call Scarlet. I don't really want to ruin their night, but we need to find her. 

Romeo: Humming along to the music playing in the movie. 

Dakota: Running my fingers through the blood running down my arms from the cuts from my nails. If I wasn't here anymore. Then there would be no more worrying about me hurting anyone else. I hurt the people that were like my family. I fall in love with the one that should be like my brother. What is wrong with me. Why can't I just love someone that I don't even know like a normal person. 

Scarlet: Well Ro's going to be pissed if we tell her to lie to him *picks up the phone dialing Lunar's number* 

Lunar: *hears her phone ring* I'll be right back *stands up to get her phone. 

Lucuse: There were a lot of shabby motels were I found her. Goodness tell them to get the hell over here quickly. 

Henrietta: *Gets out of the bathroom* What the fucks going on? Why are all being soo loud? 

Aeris: Looking up ask your brother. Getting up grabbing my phone moving to the front door putting on my shoes and grabbing my coat. I'm going to head toward the motel strip. Maybe I can pick up on her. 

Romeo: Nods moving out of her way. Watching carefully before moving to get my shoes. 

Lucuse: Dakota ran away and were trying to find her. She got on some drugs and killed someone. 

Henrietta: What not again. 

Lunar: Hey Scarlet what's up? 

Scarlet: Lunar I need you and Ro to get over here quickly. Dakota ran away killed someone. Everything is now going haywire. We need your magic window thing to find out where she is meet use at the strip. 

Lunar: Uh... ok but why did she? Wait did you say killed someone. 

Scarlet: Yes just hurry and get over there please. 

Romeo: Holding up the keys standing by the door. Figured something would happen. What's going on? 

Aeris: Jogging down the road. Getting close to the motel strip. 

Res: Shoots up in bed.. gasping frantic. 

Lunar: Dakota ran away did some drugs, killed someone, and is now out there without any supervision. Sacarlet said to meet them at the strip. *pulling on a pair of knee high dark brown combat boots* 

Lucuse: Running behind the two. 

Scarlet: Ok there on the way. 

Lorence: *Wakes up at his sudden movement* What's wrong? 

Res: Looks up meeting lorence's eyes. Just a nightmare. Breathing slowly coming back down seeing him there. Holding my head in my hands. 

Aeris: Seeing cops pulling up out front of one of the motels. It's going to be that one. We just need Lunar to figure out which room. 

Romeo: You have got to be kidding me. She seemed the most sane out of the three. I guess we shouldn't have left them alone. I thought Aeris could handle them. 

Lorence: What was it about *playing with his shoulder. 

Scarlet: Ok they'll be here as fast as they can. Hopefully the cops don't figure it out before they get here. 

Lunar: Me to she seemed alright *opening the the door* We got to get to the the motel strip. Scarlet said, but that's pretty far from here. 

Romeo: I can get us there faster if we fly. 

Aeris: They will Ro knows this could end badly. 

Res: Body still trembling. Harrison some how got someone in here. Tears welling in my eyes. He dosed everyone with something knocked us out. Then they gave you something else. You were screaming. There was alot of blood. I was tired up. Like they were going to take me. He knows I'm pregnant... 

Lunar: Good idea *runs over to him.* 

Scarlet: Ya watching the police. 

Lucuse: She's not going to agree to come with us. What do we do when we get there? 

Henrietta: Runs up to them gasping. 

Lorence: Siting up pulling him into a hug. It's alright there's no way he knows. 

Res: Shaking my head into your shoulder. It wasn't a normal dream. I could feel your pain. It was awful. Arms moving into your night shirt. 

Romeo: Lifts you up unfurling my wings taking off across the sky to the motel strip. 

Aeris: Looking back at Lucuse. She will for you. You just need to tell her the truth. 

Lorence: It was probably just a realistic dream. You've been having nightmares a lot recently right? 

Lunar: Pointing to the alley behind a motel* There they are. 

Lucuse: What do you mean the truth? 

Aeris: Why you really don't want her to leave. 

Romeo: Lands letting Lunar down. Taking her hand then heading across to the group. How bad is it? 

Res: Nods yea I have been. They had been getting better when you sleep with me. 

Aeris: Pretty bad we need to figure out what room she is in before the cops get here. 

Lunar: I'm guessing that's what you needed us for. Drawing her fingers in circle making a glowing red string laying on the ground. Leading them to a motel. 

Scarlet: Ya can you use your magic window thing to to help us figure out where she is? 

Lunar: Nods 

Lorence: Must just have been a fever dream. 

Lucuse: I don't want her to leave 

Scarlet: Good tell her that. 

Aeris: Moving forward. Let's just figure this out and get back quickly. 

Romeo: I'll call in some one to handle this once we get her back to your place. 

Dakota: Hearing the cops. Curled up in the bathtub all the doors shut. 

Scarlet: arriving at the door trying to punch it open* Damnit locked tight. 

Lunar: *closes the magic window* 

Lucuse: DAKOTA IT'S US WERE HERE LET USE IN! 

Dakota: Lucuse? Whimpering. You don't want me. Just let the cops take me away. 

Romeo: We need to get this done quick and as quiet as we can stop yelling. The cops will notice. 

Aeris: Moving to the back breaking the window. Lifting it open. Waving at the others I got a way in. 

Lucuse: Moves in thro the window* We really do want you Dakota come back with us or so help me I'll. 

Henrietta: Goes in thro the window standing beside him* I know I don't show it. Your not going to believe me but I do care about you Kota. 

Scarlet & Lunar: looks into the window. 

Romeo: Crawls into the window. She is bleeding. Looking at Dakota's arms. 

Dakota: You don't need me. I told you I loved you. I can't put you through any more hurt. Just let me go. *sniffles scratching at my arms nails digging more. 

Res: Crying holding onto your arms. Shivering in your hold. I'm so cold. 

Aeris: Shit. She hurt herself. We need to get her back to my place I didn't bring anything. My place is close. Ro wrap her in the blanket and fly her over so the cops won't see you. 

Lucuse: We do want you. We do care stop telling yourself that. 

Henrietta: He's right your the only one who sees it that way, and I swear to god if you don't come with us willingly. I will knock you out, and drag you there 

Lunar: She's right people do care about you whether you want them to or not. 

Scarlet: we're not giving you a choice your coming with us. You don't have to be a part of this. You just have to come with us. 

Romeo: Lucuse step outside the window. I'll need someone outside that can hold her until I get down. Wrapping the blanket tightly around Dakota. 

Dakota: whining softly giving in not wanting to fight anymore. 

Aeris: It's going to be okay let's get her back. Then we can figure out the rest. 

Lucuse: Nods climbing out the window with Henrietta behind him 

Henrietta: See she's not fighting anymore. 

Scarlet: Pulls Aeris closer to her* C'mon she'll be ok. 

*30 MINUTES LATER* 

Romeo: lands outside Aeris apartment. We are going to need the first aid kit. 

Aeris: Take her to the couch I'll get it 

Romeo: Laying her down pulling the blanket back. Shit she has lost a pretty good bit of blood. What set all this off? 

Aeris: Pulling the big first aid kit out of the cabinet in the bathroom. Lunar take this to Ro. Heading down the hall to my room. 

Dakota: Whimpers sorry Luc... trembling in the bloody blanket. 

Henrietta: All I did was tell her to mind her own business. 

Lucuse: They got into an argument. 

Lunar: *noding her head rushing out next to Ro handing him the kit* 

Scarlet: She's gunna be ok right? It's just a bit of blood 

Romeo: You can die from blood lose Scarlet. Looking up at her siblings. Has something been going on between the three of you? Something must have pushed her over the edge. Turning back to Dakota, I've got to take this jacket thing off. You have already tore it up. Frowning down at her arms. We need to get this bleeding to stop. Taking the kit from Lunar. Kissing her head you okay? Where did Aeris go? 

Aeris: Pacing in my bedroom. 

Dakota: Just looks away from them. Still mumbling sorry. 

Lucuse: If she gets through this, I think it would be best if we went back to Seattle so this dosen't happen again. 

Henrietta: Speak for yourself, but yes it would be best if you didn't have to risk this again. 

Lunar: She went into her room she seemed stressed. 

Scarlet: I'll go check up on her *walking down the hallway knocking on the door* 

Lucuse: It's ok Dakota just get some rest. We should we get her a change of clothes. 

Romeo: Nods that would be a good idea. I'll take care of this then leave you two to get her redressed. Starts cutting the jacket and shirt off. Moving to cleaning and stopping the bleeding checking the deeper cuts. I'm going to have to stitch these up. 

Aeris: Its open; still pacing, rubbing my arms. 

Dakota: Crying softly. 

Lucuse: Nods just do what you have to do. 

Henrietta: Sighs. 

Lunar: I'll go get a pair of clothes getting up. 

Scarlet: Opens the door hey babe are you ok? You seem really stressed *walking up next to her* 

Aeris: Nods rubbing my arms. I'll be okay. 

Romeo: Pulls the stuff out of the box. Opening the needle pouring some iodine over the three deeper wounds. Starts stitching them up. 

Dakota: Crying out. Bitting my lip, but not moving away from Romeo. Knowing I deserve this. 

Lucuse: You sure this is alright? 

Henrietta: Its medicine of course its alright. It just stings just make it quick. 

Scarlet: Ok we should eat something in a bit. 

Lunar: *comes back holding a lime green Tshirt and a pair of light blue jeans* 

Aeris: Shakes my head not hungry. They should eat though especially Dakota. Eating will help with the blood loss. Sinking to the edge of the bed. I'm suddenly not feeling to hot. I'm just going to sit here a minute. 

Romeo: Finishing it up. Starts bandaging the cuts down both her arms. She is trembling moving out of the way. I'll step into the other room get her dressed. She needs to eat. 

Dakota: Shivering. Reaching for Lucuse. 

Scarlet: Wow babe your not ok what's wrong? *moving to her side* You need some water or meds? What's going on? 

Lucuse: I'll let Hen do this part *pulling dekota up and pushing her towards Henrietta* 

Henrietta: sighs fine. 

Lucuse: *steps out of the room* 

Lunar: Skipping out of the room* I'll go get her some food I saw some left overs on the counter. 

Aeris: I'm not really sure. Could be coming down off an adrenaline rush. All the blood, might be shock. Just feel really nauseous all of a sudden. I'll be fine just need a few minutes. Go help them. The tacos we got should still be warm. 

Romeo: Standing in the foyer. Checking my messages. Looking up hearing Lucuse. She should be fine. Though she seemed to only be trying to apologize to you. 

Dakota: Stumbling back scooting away. Dropping to the floor pulling my knees to my chest. 

Scarlet: Ok I'll be back *pulling her onto her bed then walking out the door* 

Lunar: Hey Scarlet can you help me get some food for Dakota? 

Scarlet: Ya sure. 

Henrietta: C'mon let's get you changed sighs. Look I know you hate me but I love you like a sister. So stop whining and let me get you changed. 

Dakota: I told him how I felt... sniffles why do they always throw me away when I tell the truth about how I feel? Looking up at Henrietta. I mean I get I'm a fuck up. I've hurt alot of people, but I'm still loveable right? Wiggling out of the rest of the bloody clothes. Reaching for the clean ones. I can get dressed, but I could use something to clean this off. 

Aeris: Curls up trying to breath through the nausea. 

Romeo: Turning around tapping Lucuse shoulder. Hey you alright? 

Lucuse: Ya I'm fine just. Dakota told me she was in love with me. She's like a sister to me. She keeps telling me that she's not my cousin, and this is what happens after one fight. 

Henrietta: Here throwing a towel in her direction. Your not a fuck up you just overreact about the littlest things. It's not that he doesn't love you. It's that he does love you, but not in that way. I'm pretty sure you can ask all the other girls if they've been in love with someone who didn't love them back. It's not that uncommon. 

Lunar: Thanks Scarlet 

Scarlet: No problem *holds a plate of food walking down the hall* 

Dakota: Looks at Henrietta. I'm not your sister though. I'm not even really your cousin. I tried to tell him that, but I guess as long as I've been around you both. Your right. Taking the towel. I know you never wanted me around. I messed up your lives. It's all I'm good at. 

Romeo: Well could it be true? She is different from the two of you. Love has a weird way of rearing its head. 

Aeris: Jerking up moving into my bathroom. Mouth filling with saliva. 

Henrietta: Well no durr your not my sister. I didn't want you around at first, but you were around long enough for me to care about you. So stop being a emotional little shit, just exept that we love, care about you, and nobody ends up with the first people they love. You can either get over that, or keep dwelling on it. Nobody will ever get close enough for you to fall in love. 

Dakota: Maybe I shouldn't. Love isn't good for everyone. I should be happy I've got you and Lucuse at all. 

Lucuse: True, but some kinds are very illegal. 

Scarlet: Hears Aeris running to the bathroom* Um Lunar I think something's wrong with Aeris take this *shoves the plate into Lunars arms* 

Lunar: Uh ok *walks up to the guys* I'll just give this to you for when they come out. *hand it to Lucuse. 

Romeo: Gently catches a piece of Lunars hair. Everything okay? 

Dakota: Standing up in the clean clothes. Grabbing all the dirty stuff bagging it up. 

Henrietta: That's the spirit walks out of the room. 

Lunar: Ya everything's seems fine, but I think Aeris is sick. 

Scarlet: Knocking on the bathroom door. Aeris are ok do you have a fever? 

Aeris: Sitting on the floor. Arms around my stomach head over the toilet bowl. Lifting my head to look at the door. I don't think so. I didn't lock it Scar. Feeling a burning sensation rising up my throat. Turning back around gagging trying not to vomit. 

Dakota: Standing keeping my head down following behind her. 

Romeo: Looking at Lunar really? She seemed okay when we got here. 

Scarlet: Opens the door my god should we call a doctor, or is something happening? 

Henrietta: She's done now walking over towards the group. 

Lunar: We just heard her running to the bathroom and Scar told me that she was feeling nauseous. 

Aeris: Spitting into the water. Before slowly looking up. I told you it's okay calm down don't need you having a panic attack on me. Just an upset stomach. See feel me no fever. At least I don't think so. 

Romeo: Its probably the smell. She has trouble with it. Since she used to cut herself. Looking up at Henrietta. That's good to hear. 

Dakota: Standing back just inside the doorway back into the foyer. I'm sorry. 

Scarlet: *kneels down next to her putting a hand on her forehead.* You don't feel warm. Ok I'm probably over reacting about this. Sigh just tell me if you feel worse. Ok don't hide it. 

Lunar: Oh that's. Horrible I thought she of all people would like the sent of blood. 

Lucuse: You don't have to say your sorry. You already have, and were going back to Seattle soon. 

Henrietta: Speak for yourself. I'm staying. I've done nothing to be sent away from here for. 

Dakota: I, I don't want to go. Looking up at Lucuse from a head bowed position. Please I'm sorry. I won't do it again. You can keep me on lock down. Tie me up whatever just please dont send me back to Fiona. 

Aeris: Leaning into Scarlets hand. I'm so tired. 

Romeo: We all have our weaknesses. 

Lucuse: It's just to risky to let you stay out here. If this is what happened from Hen telling you to mind your own business. Please besides were not going back to Fiona's. We're just going back to Seattle. 

Scarlet: Should we get some sleep then? I'm sure everyone will filter away eventually *pulling Aeris up* 

Lunar: Nods looking over to the sibling. 

Dakota: Just nods turning around heading back to the couch. 

Romeo: You really think going back to Seattle is going to fix this. She already feels like neither of you really want her around. Now your going to split up with Henrietta? 

Aeris: I want to, but we can't just leave them in there. Dakota needs our help. Its bad enough I got nauseated just from her smell. 

Lucuse: It's just I don't want her around all this crime and drugs. Hen doesn't have any reason to leave. Even tho I think it'd be best. 

Henrietta: No way look I love her, and all but she really just needs you. You've always been closer anyway. 

Scarlet: Hmmm, how about you get some rest. I'll help Dakota, and the rest. Then I'll come and join you once everyone gone okay? 

Romeo: I was meaning why take her away. You can all be like family here. I can help you get your own apartment. So your not cramed into Aeris spare room. It's not all bad in Boston Lucuse. Your acting odd man. Why make her leave? 

Aeris: Sighing moving into the bedroom crawling up into our bed. I guess that will be alright. If you need me just come get me, or just call for me. I doubt I'll be able to go to sleep without you. 

Lucuse: I guess you have a point there, but won't the police be after her and all? 

Lunar: I can help you there it's not that hard to erase an event that you were there for. 

Henrietta: Sighs he's trying to say he dosen't like the lot of you. 

Lucuse: No I'm not it's just everything bad here. I guess I could give it a shot if we had our own place. 

Scarlet: Ok I promise I'll come back as soon as possible *closes the door walking down the hall* 

Aeris: Curls up trying to sleep. 

Romeo: Why would you hate us? What did we do? Getting you your own place won't be hard. A three bedroom 2 bath there are a few in our area. A few owned by the library so you can just move into one. 

Dakota: Curled up on the couch softly crying. 

Lucuse: Yes that would be a good idea. 

Henrietta: Hate is a stronger word. walking to sit on the end of the couch 

Scarlet: Is everything ok? Did they eat, has dekota gotten over the blood loss? *walks over to the group 

Lunar: No, yes, and maybe. What's wrong Scarlet you seem stressed. 

Romeo: Looking up at Scarlet. Is Aeris okay? 

Dakota: Didnt eat, dont want to. Curling up even more wiping my eyes. 

Scarlet: Shes alright just the smell of blood is making her sick. well I guess everything's taken care of. Unless you want to feed them. 

Lucuse: Picking up some food and eating it* Ya were good for now, and the bloods gone now. I guess we should clean that towel tonight wow it's late *looks at the clock to see 12:30* 

Henrietta: Slouching on the couch fixing her make up* 

Romeo: Nods I'll work on this tomorrow. Come on sweet heart we should get back. Moving back arms open for Lunar. Tell her she can call me if anything else happens. The rest of you should get some sleep. 

Aeris: Turning and tossing not being able to get comfortable. 

Dakota: Yea why don't you both just go to bed. 

Lucuse: Ya your right see you tomorrow *moving into the bedroom* 

Henrietta: Ya see you tomorrow Romeo hehe *walking to their room* 

Lunar: *taking his hand* Bye tell Aeris to get some rest. I can here the blankets shuffling. 

Scarlet: Alright bye guys *walking into Aeris's room.


	23. Chapter 22

Romeo: Lifts Lunar up into my arms heading out the door. Wings spread lifting off into the air. We will be home soon. 

Dakota: Gets up heading across to the bathroom closing the door. 

Aeris: Sitting up on the side of the bed. Head in my hands. 

Lunar: You any tired now *wraping her arms around his neck* 

Lucuse & Henrietta: Slowly drifting off into sleep. 

Scarlet: You still feeling sick *heading towards the bed siting next to her* 

Aeris: No just restless. Since I refused to throw up my head hurts now. Hand moving down to intertwin with Scarlet's. 

Dakota: Locking the bathroom door climbing into the tube. 

Romeo: I'm sure once we get home I'll be able to. Getting sleepy while we are in the air wouldn't be a good thing. 

Scarlet: I can go get some advil or water to help and get some sleep were supposed to meet Axe tomorrow at the library *hugging Aeris* 

Lunar: True just wondering since we have to do something productive towmorow. So we should probably get some sleep tonight. 

Henrietta: Wiping off her make up in her sleep. 

Romeo: I'll be okay. I've went days without sleep before. It's not a big deal. 

Aeris: That would be great. Then let me hold you til I fall asleep. 

Dakota: Rubbing my make up off as the tears keep coming. 

Scarlet: Hahaha ok *gets the advil and brings it back to Aeris* 

Lunar: Ok I hope they all went along with Axe. 

*THE NEXT MORNING 7:00* 

Romeo: Up wandering around apartment aimlessly. 

Aeris: Holding onto Scarlet. Whimpering in my sleep. 

Res: Holding my stomach head resting against the headboard. 

Rinmaru: Up in the kitchen making breakfast. 

Lunar: *still asleep wrapping her tail around her stomach and chest* 

Scarlet: Resting her head on Aeris's shoulder in her sleep. 

Lorence: can't sleep *siting up* 

Eugene: Walking out of the bedroom. Morning your up early. 

Lucuse& Henrietta: still sleeping 

Rinmaru: I woke up starving. Giggles thought I'd cook for us. 

Res: Shakes my head. I've tried. Been restless since like 5. I'm just glad I didn't already wake you. 

Romeo: Steps up to our bedroom door looking over at Lunar. A small frown forming on my lips. Are you okay sweet heart? 

Aeris: Whimpers arm tightening my hold on Scarlet. 

Dakota: Wakes up screaming!! 

Eugene: That would be nice should we check in with the others today, or just take it easy untill your back to normal. 

Lorence: It's fine well try, and get like an hour of sleep so u can function today. 

Lunar: *Wakes up rubing her brown eye.* Huh what happend is something wrong? 

Henrietta: Wakes up annoyed with the noise* Arrr my god! 

Aeris: Jerks up at the weird noise almost falling off the bed. What the hell!!! 

Romeo: Your tail love. Pointing at her tail protectively curling around her. You alright? 

Res: Just really don't feel good. This sucks. 

Rinmaru: They are supposed to go meet with Axe at the library right. We could go. 

Scarlet: Shift at all the noice wha- Please don't tell me that's how they chose to wake us up? 

Lunar: Huh oh *releases her hold* it must have just been the weird dream. I'm alright tho *getting out of the bed. 

Lorence: They say that being pregnant is good. Well I'm trusting twitter. Right now hahah I'm sorry. 

Eugene: Ya what can go wrong. Well never mind karma owes us. 

Rinmaru: I'm okay. Feeling great actually we should have a ball. 

Res: It's just I feel so gross. It hurts. Looking up with tears in my eyes. 

Romeo: What kind of dream love. You looked so scared when I came in. 

Aeris: Looking at Scarlet from my weird angle on the bed. Frowning am I not allowed to sleep? 

Dakota: Screaming louder being trapped in a horrible nightmare. 

Scarlet: Sighs let's go see what's up *gets up rubing her crimson eyes* 

Lunar: It was a memory from when I was twelve *looking down shaking a bit* 

Lorence: Pulls a bottle of water from his suitcase *here try this you might feel better. 

Eugene: What are you making? 

Henrietta: Growling changing into a low cut red shirt and some short green shorts* 

Aeris: Gets up grumbling taking my robe off the door handing a second one to Scarlet. Let's go see what's happening now. 

Romeo: Moving to her side. Holding her close. Hey it's alright I got you. 

Res: Taking it from him. I'll try anything at this point. 

Rinmaru: Pancakes, bacon, and fried eggs. I'll make toast if you want it. 

Dakota: Screams just echoing off the bathroom walls. 

Scarlet: Knocking on the twins door *what are you doing 

Henrietta: Give me a minute I'm changing *finishes with her shirt 

Lunar: Thanks leaning into him. It was when my sister left me, and I was on the streets for the first time. I guess everything's ok now. It was just scary thanks Ro. 

Lorence: Good hopefully you'll feel better. 

Eugene: No that all sounds really good thanks. 

Rinmaru: This is the first morning I haven't had morning sickness, and the thought of food isn't revolting so I went with it. 

Res: Drinking the water in short sips. How are you feeling. You tossed alot last night. Bad dreams? 

Aeris: Moving into the living room she isn't in here. Walking to the bathroom. Damnit the door is locked. 

Romeo: Nuzzles into her neck. Always, this is your home. No more streets or scared nights. I've got you now. 

Eugene: Yay I feel really bad that you have to go through this because of me, but it can only get better right 

Lorence: Ya I'm good I just move a lot when I'm sleeping. That won't be a problem? 

Scarlet: Knocking on the door* Hey Dakota are you ok in there sigh? 

Henrietta: Rolling her eyes stepping out of the room. 

Lunar: Thank you. Your the best thing that ever happened to me *hugging him* 

Romeo: How about breakfast. You must be hungry. Kissing her head sweetly. 

Aeris: I don't think she is awake. Why the hell is she sleeping in the bathroom? 

Res: No it's not a problem. Just you didn't sleep like that before when I stayed at your place. *Smiling running my fingers through your hair. 

Rinmaru: Hey it was my fault too. Like I told you didn't think this could happen. 

Lunar: Yup I'll help you what were you thinking *letting go of him* 

Scarlet: Beats me maybe she wanted to take a shower, and feel asleep *knocking a littel louder* sigh I just want to go back to sleep. 

Lorence: Huh I wonder why now? Well should we get up, or try sleep some more? From what I've gathered Ro and Lunar seem like people that either wake up really early, or just dont sleep in general. 

Eugene: Well what's done is done. I saw some movies in the living room. I'll go set them up. 

Rinmaru: That sounds great baby. Kissing him before he goes. I'll bring the plates what do you want to drink. I fixed coffee, there is some juice, or tea. 

Aeris: She didn't seem like she could have stood in a shower if her life depened on it. Moving to the kitchen grabbing a butter knife move back to the door prying into the area near the door knob and the wall. Turning the door pushing it open. Solving this. 

Dakota: Curled up in the bottom of the tub tossing, turning, screaming, and crying. 

Res: Rolling toward Lorence burying my face into his chest. Just hold me for a moment please. 

Lorence: Heheh ok *hugs him* 

Scarlet: Moves towards the tub *nudging her shoulder* 

Eugene: Hmm a cup of coffee would be nice putting fast and the furious in the DVD player. 

Henrietta: Walking into the bathroom. 

Dakota: Jerks awake at Scarlet's touch screaming louder than before. Curling up into myself crying frantically sobbing. 

Aeris: Stepping back. How did all her noise not wake your brother? 

Res: Sighs I wanted to hold you when you kept tossing but I didn't want to wake you. You don't seem like you have really been sleeping. 

Rinmaru: Nods moving to the coffee pot pouring him a cup. Along with my glass of juice and two plates of food. Moving to the living room with everything on a tray. 

Romeo: I don't know what do you enjoy for breakfast. I'll cook whatever you like. 

Scarlet: Dakota wake up. How is she not waking herself up shes really loud wake up *nudging her. 

Henrietta: Last time this happened she did the same thing. So he put in ear plugs. 

Eugene: Thanks babe *pating the seat next to him.* 

Lunar: Hmm scrambled eggs sound good what do you think? 

Romeo: Whatever you want you shall have. 

Dakota: Looking up at Scarlet. I am awake. Sniffling arms wrapped around myself. 

Aeris: You always sleep in bathtubs? 

Rinmaru: Nods no problem. It's the least I could do for the guy I love. 

Res: I'm just glad your okay. Sighing in content. 

Lunar: Oh and I've been meaning to ask you. What time are we meeting axe? 

Scarlet: Ya is this something we should prepare for? 

Henrietta: sigh. 

Lorence: Me to *resting his head in the crook of Res's neck. 

Res: Would you really have killed me? Mumbling softly kind of hoping you couldn't hear me. 

Romeo: Gets up are you going to get dressed before breakfast of after. I'm afraid I don't remember what time. He messaged Lorence not me. I'm sure we can ask him. 

Dakota: No I'll find a way to stop it. I didn't mean to wake all of you. 

Aeris: Looking at Henrietta some warning would have been nice. It's not exactly fair that your brother gets to sleep in. 

Henrietta: Well now you know am I right *croses her arms* 

Lunar: I'll go get changed and call him asking what time *kissing his cheek then grabbing her suitcase from one side of the room. I'll be right back. 

Scarlet: It's ok just, try to slowly not scream *pating her shoulder* 

Lorence: Ok we will. Looks back at him what do you mean. I would never kill you. 

Res: If I hadn't slept with you again that night you wouldn't have remembered what I looked like. I hazed your whole group remember. I took your memories away. When you saw me the other night you wouldn't have recognized me. I was just wondering if you would have still killed me? Tears slowly starting to over flow. 

Romeo: You don't have to go. Kissing her cheek. I've got cooking to do. Slips out the door kitchen bound to start breakfast. 

Dakota: I didn't realize I was. Sorry gets up and out of the tub. Slipping past all of them. Going quiet. 

Aeris: Growls storming out after them making sure to bump into Henrietta. 

Lorence: Hey, hey calm down. I I don't know what would have happened if you didn't, but what matters is that you did. If you dwell on the past we won't be able to do anything now hugs him. 

Lunar: Ok waves him out *changing into a pair of jean shorts that end at the bottom of her thigh and a lime green over sized T shirt and looks for her phone* 

Henrietta: Hey! 

Res: Clutching Lorences shirt. I'm sorry I didn't mean to. It just kept coming up. My dreams keep going back to that moment when I stepped out in front of your van. 

Romeo: Scrabbling fluffy eggs throwing bread into toaster. 

Lorence: It's ok, it's ok, it's ok calm down. 

Lunar: Finding her phone calling Axe. Fixing her hair into her usual messy pig tails. 

Henrietta: The fuck was that for *rubbing her side* 

Aeris: Dont fuck with me next time. Heading back to my room. 

Axe: Answers on the second ring. Is everything okay? 

Res: Nods quieting down but still shaking against Lorence's chest. 

Dakota: Looking up at Aeris watching her storm off. What happened? 

Scarlet: Shrugs beats me. Well imma go get some more sleep. 

Lunar: Um ya everything's fine. I was just checking in to see how it all went, and to find out what time you were going to meet all of us at the library. By the way this is the black haird girl talking to you. 

Lorence: Patting his back, Want to get some food now you really need to eat. 

Res: Nods into your shoulder. Still softly sniffling. I'll try, I am really hungry. Just when I try things don't seem to work out. 

Axe: We are already at the library. Did Lorence not tell you. I brought Jake and Jess with me using my magic. Not before the bomb went off in the hotel room. Jake and I are alright but Jess got roughed up pretty good. So just whenever you guys can get here is fine. 

Aeris: Curled up with the blanket over my head my robe laying across the floor. 

Romeo: Fixing the table. With all the food and drink options on the bar. Like a buffet 

Lorence: Nods well let's go it smells really good. 

Lunar: Umm how does 12 sound. I think Ro and I might be there earlier, but everyone else is gunna come at different time. 

Scarlet: Walks away from the bathroom* C'mon Aeris let's try and get some more sleep. 

Eugene: Giggling at part of the movie. 

Dakota: She is already in yalls room Scarlet. She slipped past you after she stormed out. She isn't a morning person I gather sorry about that. 

Rinmaru: Playing with my food. Watching Eugene. 

Axe: Fine with me that will give them more time to rest any way. 

Res: Nods okay. Ro loves to cook no telling what all he has in there. 

Scarlet: Ok walks into the room falling onto the bed* to early to be alive! 

Eugene: Aren't you hungry? 

Lunar: Ok see you there *hangs up sliping into the room* Smells really good.. 

Lorence: Haha seems so *sitting up 

Rinmaru: Looking down having not been paying attention. Shrugging I guess I wasn't as hungry as I thought. Smiling you ate though so that is what counts. 

Res: Crawling off the bed. I feel like I going to turn into a blimp. 

Aeris: Curled up on the edge of the bed. Shivering slightly. 

Romeo: Smiles giving a light laugh. I hope so. 

Lunar: They're all ready in the library. I told him that we're probably going to be there a little earlier, but everyone should be there around 12 ish. 

Lorence: Blimp?Oh u mean those sky things I wonder why. They stopped making them? 

Scarlet: Cold says sleepily? 

Res: Looking at Lorence really. They were filled with flammable gas, and would blow up if hit just right. I think there might be one or two still around. I meant I'm going to get huge. 

Romeo: That sounds good to me. How long have they been there. Seems odd. 

Aeris: I threw up on my robe. Curling more into myself. Staying on the edge of the bed. 

Scarlet: *Pulls her a little closer into a hug* Let's get some sleep it to early to love. 

Lunar: He said that he used his magic to send them to the library, and that Jess got a little hurt bit he's fine for the most part. 

Lorence: Oh c'mon. It cant be that bad *pulling him up* 

Res: I'm not now but I will be. Frowning up at you. I'm a fairy it only takes 3 months. Rin's will be just as fast. Though I'm trying to remember if he will birth a baby or an egg. *titling my head. Moving into Lorence's arms. 

Aeris: Letting her pull me back. nods I'll try. Kind of still woozy. 

Romeo: Well as long as they are okay. We will get there around 10 or so. 

Rinmaru: Your okay right love? 

Eugene: Yup just worried you really need to eat. 

Lunar: *gives him a thumbs up* 

Lorence: Huh that might be a bit strange to the doctor. 

*ONE HOUR LATER* 

Res: Curled up on the couch in my casual clothes. After eating half of my food. 

Romeo: How did he sleep last night? Eyes looking up from my coffee to Lorence. 

Rinmaru: Cleaning up the kitchen... trying to avoid Eugene since I wasn't able to eat anything else. 

Aeris: Moving around the bedroom digging through my clothes. 

Lorence: He woke up around twelve because of a nightmare *siping a cup of coffee. 

Lunar: Sitting on the couch reading a thick copy of grims fairy tails* 

Eugene: Getting dressed in the bedroom. 

Scarlet: Makeing some toast in the kitchen. 

Lucuse: Playing a game on his phone* 

Henrietta: Watching a TV show next to Dakota. 

Dakota: Nodding off every few seconds. Just to scare myself awake when my head falls forward. 

Romeo: Nightmares huh, did he say what about? Looking over at Res. He can have some pretty vivid dreams. Some of his old gang thought he had foresight. 

Rinmaru: Just finishing up the kitchen. Looking down hands moving over my swollen stomach. Wow, your really going to be here before we know it aren't ya. I looked like I'm around 3 months already. 

Aeris: Comes out of my bedroom in jeans and a cut off shirt. Hair everywhere. 

Lorence: He said it was about Harrison. Everyone got drugged. That he new about Res current condition. 

Eugene: Finishes changing. When do you want to head to the library? 

Scarlet: Uhhhhh Aeris you need me to do your hair? You um got something everywhere. 

Aeris: Looks up with a whine I can't find any of my hair ties... They are just gone. I think I just pulled my whole room apart looking. Even the one that was in my hair when we went to sleep is gone. Scar did you take them? Pouting pathetically. 

Rinmaru: Tilts my head I mean we can, but I'm going to need a bigger hoodie to hide this little darling. Looking up at eugene my hands lovingly holding my belly. Didn't we get some when we went shopping? 

Romeo: Let's hope that this one was just a nightmare. 

Res: Whimpering softly having dozed off. 

Scarlet: No all mine went missing to. 

Henrietta: Everts her eyes from the two of them. 

Lorence: Ya just a realistic dream. We'll probably stay here most of the day is that all right with you? 

Lunar: Closes the book and slips on a pair of thigh high striped socks* 

Romeo: Yea that is fine with me. Keep him close. He probably won't be feeling well for the next few days. 

Aeris: Looking across at Henrietta. Is this a joke to you? Growling. You really are pushing your luck girly. 

Res: Cries out falling off the couch with a soft thud. Fuck!! 

Lunar: Are you ok *grabbing his arm pushing him back on to the couch* 

Lorence: Walking over next to him what happened? 

Henrietta: What do you mean *playing dumb* 

Scarlet: Rolls her eyes buttering some toast* 

Aeris: I'm not stupid your pissed at me. why take something so meaningless? 

Res: Yea I'm okay just more bad dreams. I'm alright Lorence. Looking up with a pain filled smile. 

Romeo: You should be in bed not out here on the couch. 

Res: No I'm fine Ro really. I don't want to be coped up in bed all the time. 

Romeo: Sighs fine I guess that should be between the two of you. Steps back we need to get going any way. 

Axe: Moving around finishing up putting all the books away. Surprised the clean up crew Ro hired did such a good job. 

Jake: They will all be here soon won't they. You sure they aren't just going to kill us right. 

Henrietta: Takes them off behind her back* I don't have anything see *shows her arms. 

Scarlet: We aren't dumb Henrietta. 

Lunar: Nods grabbing a pair of knee high black combat boot* I'm ready. 

Lorence: Ok tell us how it goes, and call if anything happens got it. 

Romeo: Yes mother. Smiles as we head out the door. 

Res: Takes Lorence's hands. You sure you don't want to go. They were your team. 

Aeris: You know what fuck you. I'll just go buy some more. Heading to the door we need to get moving any way. They will be meeting Axe soon. Heard Jess got hurt so bring the first aid kit so we can make sure that they patched him up right. 

Lunar: *snickers as they head out the door* 

Lorence: Ya no problem I'd rather spend the time with you. I haven't had more than one day to relax with them anyway, and when I say that Rosea is bossy I mean she's bossy. 

Scarlet: Scowling following Aeris out the door. Man that girl pisses me off first with the whole attacking Lunar. Then the just bitching about things and now this sighs. 

Aeris: I did hit her for no reason. I'm just grumpy. Must be getting close to that area of the month that I'd rather avoid. 

Res: I mean I don't mind going with you. I'd like to meet them. 

Romeo: What did you think it was funny? 

Scarlet: I see, but she is a little aggravating you know. 

Lorence: You will when everyone is better and they warm up to the group. 

Lunar: Hehehe Lorence is kind of the mom of the group from what I know. 

Romeo: That is definitely noticeable. It explains why Res was drawn to him. He secretly likes being taken care of. 

Res: You didn't want to make sure Jake and Jess were okay? 

Aeris: Aggressive yes. There is no way around it though. I just... They need their own space and out of mine that's for sure. I'm sure Ro can pull up one of the addresses for the safe house they are going to be using while we are there. I bet he is just going to pull the bigger one with Jake, Jess, and Axe here too. 

Jake: Walking around picking up stuff off the floor, and sweeping. 

Jess: Still asleep on the cot. 

Lunar: Giggling ya I could see that. 

Lorence: Babe. Dont worry about that. I'm sure I'll see them to. Right now your my top priority. 

Scarlet: Preferably one not close to us am I right hahahaha. 

*LIKE 10 MINUTES LATER OR AROUND THAT TIME* 

Romeo: Getting out of the car. Well it's good to see the cleaning crew did their job. 

Res: Alright as long as your sure. I don't want to keep you from your friends. 

Aeris: Nods stepping up the steps to the library. Seeing Ro and Lunar. Oh your here too. 

Lunar: Cool they even redid the windows *waves to the girls* 

Scarlet: We didn't think you were going to be here this early. We just needed to get out of the apartment. 

Romeo: Don't worry. I've already got my plan 6 people 4 bedrooms. They can figure it out. Smiling up at the girls. Let's get inside see how they are doing, and if they are willing to work with us. We need to stop Harrison. 

Aeris: Tightening my hand around Scarlet's. 

Axe: Coming forward opening the door your all here. 

Lunar: Darting her eyes around the library looking for all of them. 

Scarlet: Holding Aeris's hand walking into the library behind Lunar and Ro. 

Axe: It's just three of us. Rosea left. She didn't want any part of this. I did try. Even showed her the proof. 

Jake: Then we nearly got blown up. Jess is in there. He still hasn't woken up yet. 

Romeo: Wait he still hasn't been awake? 

Aeris: Staying slightly behind holding onto Scarlet's hand. 

Lunar: *turning around* You two brought the first aid kit right? 

Scarlet: Umm I think we did Aeris did you get it? 

Aeris: Pulling the strap of the big kit off my shoulder. I wouldn't leave without it. 

Romeo: Good glad you have that big one. Mine probably wouldn't have what we need.. 

Jake: We used the little one you had. 

Axe: I did what I could. He is stable and breathing on his own. Just won't wake up. 

Scarlet: Thank god we have you moving over Jess 

Lunar: Follows Aeris and Scarlet timidly. 

Romeo: Catching her shoulder. Leaning to whisper are you sure your okay? 

Aeris: Following over to look Jess over. Kneeling down. He is warm. Looking up how was he doing before this? 

Jake: I don't know he has been a bit off. Acting out that sort. Axe brought a guy back for him. It didn't go well. He tried to jump off the balcony of our room. 

Aeris: Poor kid. Got his heart broke huh? Checking him for wounds. Cleaning and patching him up with the med kit. It will take time. Give him a bit longer to wake up on his own. 

Lunar: Ya I'm fine just bad memories with these people it's nothing really. 

Scarlet: Handing Aeris bandages and bottles of stuff * He seem ok for the most part. Why do you think he's out? 

Aeris: Who knows. The body acts differently for different people. If he doesn't wake up today then we worry. 

Romeo: Stay with me then love. Rubbing her knuckles gently. 

Axe: Bowing gently I'm sorry for the things that did happen between us. 

Jake: So you think he is keeping himself asleep? 

Scarlet: Those two are half ghouls right *hands her an ointment* 

Lunar: *nods holding on to his hand* 

Scarlet: Well hopefully he'll wake up soon. 

Aeris: Yea they are. Looking at Jake. Right? 

Jake: Yea we are ghouls. They don't call us half just ghouls. 

Romeo: It's going to take her some time Axe. Rosea is her sister. Her childhood isn't a good one. Arm moving around Lunar. Kissing the top of her head. 

Axe: Wait your her sister? Harrison thinks your dead. Though I doubt she doesn't tell him that your not. I'm really sorry I tried to make her see reason. 

Lunar: It's alright she's stubborn. I didn't think she would go along with it anyway... Did you tell her were you were going tho? 

Scarlet: Oh sorry I didn't mean it that way. I just thought since you have a more human like appearance then a ghoul I went to middle school with a long time ago. 

Jake: We can chose what our appearance looks like. This is my choice. Though I could look more like my true self if that's preferred. 

Axe: She knew yeah. She was even there when the building exploded. 

Aeris: He is all patched up. Just let the guy sleep for now. 

Romeo: More reason to get them moved quick. 

Scarlet: Oh that explains a lot *closes the first aid kit* 

Lunar: Ya definitely there was a map in the back that showed where a bunch of safe houses are. I'll go get it *dashing over into the back room looking for a map in the draws* 

Romeo: I'm afraid it won't just be you. I can't have all of the safe houses full. So you three will be with Eugene's three cousins. It will be plenty big enough to hold you all. 

Axe: I'm not picking. Just want to help your team take Harrison out before it gets to bad. 

Jake: Thanks either way. I know we didn't exactly start on good terms. 

Rinmaru: Babe, where are you? 

Lunar: *Walking out of the office carrying a folded up map of Boston* Here. 

Scarlet: You can say that hahah. 

Romeo: Smiling at her thank you love. Folding it out.. looking over the map. Its this one here. It's closer to my place than Aeris's. They could even come help out here. Until we figure out where they need to go. 

Aeris: Sighing leaning my head against Scarlet's shoulder. 

Axe: Anything sounds fine. 

Rinmaru: Eu.. Come on love you get any quieter. I'm going to think something is wrong. 

Lunar: That makes things a lot easier I'm just not sure what's going to happen with Harrison since he probably knows about the library now. 

Scarlet: What's wrong *rubbing the top of her head* 

Eugene: Ok I'm coming walking over to Rin with a few sheets of green paper in his hands. 

Rinmaru: What is that. Tilting my head 

Aeris: My head is pounding. 

Jake: She okay? 

Romeo: Nods it's fine. The library isn't going to be our base any more. I've got a plan my love. Dont worry. 

Eugene: Hehe I found a book on papercraft I thought it would be fun *pointing toward a pair of scissors. 

Scarlet: I think she's ok it must be a migraine *petting her shoulder helping her stand up* 

Lunar: Giving a slight smile* Ok in that case I'm gunna go grab a few things from the manga section hehehe. 

Aeris: Standing unsteadily. Holding onto Scarlet's hand. 

Jake: You sure she looks unstable. 

Rinmaru: It looks like fun. 

Romeo: Grab what you want. I'll bring you back whenever you want. Plus I'll still work here. 

Scarlet: No I'm not *holding Aeris steady by her shoulders* Oh it's the blood smell. *moving her towards the girls bathroom* 

Lunar: Skipping over to the anime and manga section picking a few manga off the shelf. 

Eugene: Heh you want to do them with me? 

Rinmaru: Smiling softly... I'm not really crafty but I'll try. 

Aeris: Moves away from Scarlet into the bathroom. Thanks love. I can handle it from here. 

Eugene: Neither am I. I just thought it would be a fun way to pass time *walking over into the living room. 

Scarlet: Ok *going back over to the group* 

Rinmaru: I'll follow you just about anywhere. Following behind him. So we aren't going to meet up with the guys then? 

Romeo: We will use this one. Pointing out a house on the map. It's the biggest one we have left. It will work perfect for the larger group. 

Axe: I told you anything is better than nothing. I would just like them to be safe. He has already tried twice now to kill them. Lorence three times so at least this way I know they can be protected. 

Romeo: We will get him. The slave trade king pin will come to his knees. 

Aeris: Coming out of the bathroom. Looking a bit worse for ware. I hate this. Like on so many different levels. 

Jake: You two need a hand getting out to your car? 

Eugene: I don't think anything big would have come up, or we would have been called. I'll keep my phone out just in case *grabbing his phone of the table* 

Lunar: *finishes gathering the books and ducks under neath a book case pulling out a jar of strawberry lollipops* 

Scarlet: We don't have a car... Um Ro could we get a ride back home with you and Lun heh *petting her shoulder conserningly. 

Romeo: Ah... You have discovered Aeris's fun weakness. She will be interesting to deal with. Aeris just grab the spare key take the jag. Its parked out back. 

Aeris: You sure. You like never let people borrow it. 

Romeo: Well today I need my car to take Axe, Jake and Jess to the safe house. Then I'll come to your place to get the other three. Rather not have them know about this three. Until they are already at the house. 

Aeris: Nods moving to the desk to get the key. Taking Scarlet's hand. Let's head home. Ro has this under control. 

Rinmaru: Nods snuggling close watching Eugene fold the paper. Sorry about not really eating this morning. 

Jake: So wait we going somewhere? 

Axe: Yes they found us a safe place to stay. 

Scarlet: Ok thanks Ro will see u guys later *taking Aeris's hand leading her outside the library* What does he mean the jag? 

Lunar: *Walking over to a table writing on a sticky note and sticking it on the jar skipping back over to the group holding the jar in front of her chest. 

Eugene: It's ok just promise you'll eat at least at dinner I'm really worried. 

Rinmaru: Nuzzling into your arms. Yes I'll eat at dinner. I don't know what happened I was starving the whole time I was cooking. Then once I had the food. It just went away. Sighing hand tightening up in your shirt. I'm in the way of you doing paper craft arent I? 

Aeris: Its Ro's second car. Pulling Scarlet around the building. He leaves it here since he doesn't have a big garage at home. It's so pretty and blue. It's a jaguar. Late model and so cool. It's only a two seater though, or I'm sure he would be driving it instead. 

Romeo: Smiling down at her. What do you have there my princess?


	24. Chapter 23

Eugene: ...Hmm must be a side effect of being pregnant huh. Hopefully it doesn't last very long *handing him some scissors. 

Scarlet: Wow he must really trust us with a car like that. I've seen them in pictures, but never in person. *walking up to the car 

Lunar: Huh oh ya those high schoolers hide this here last week. Said they would pick it up on Sunday but it was closed soo I was going to leave them in the lobby for them *tilts her* Not sure that this are lollipops tho. 

Romeo: More than likely not. Sighing hand them over. I can tell you. If they aren't they will be disposed of. I don't like them using my library to hide their drugs. 

Aeris: Nods... I've seen him drive it a few times. Mostly he just comes out and cleans it. Moving to the driver side. Rubbing my head. 

Rinmaru: Looks up at Eugene with a pout. Want to lay in your lap. No need scissors. 

Lunar: *Hands him the jar of strawberry pops* Oh god I saw one of the little kids try and grab this off the table. Thank goodness they ended up hiding it. Not a very clever spot tho *shrugs* 

Scarlet: You sure you don't want me to drive. It looks like that headache is pretty bad *softly patting her arm* 

Eugene: Aw I thought you were gunna go this with me, but ok *pulls him closer* 

Rinmaru: Giggles nuzzling closer sitting back up. Okay I'll paper craft with you first. I get snuggles later though right? 

Aeris: Looking up at Scarlet with a slight squint. It really does hurt. You sure you can handle the car though? 

Romeo: Yes that is precisely why I hate the fact that the older kids have no where to go or do anything. Since to them books aren't cool. Thought about opening a rec center to help with that. 

Axe: It would be good for this area. You shouldn't smell those by the way. They are laced with something that isnt good for our kind. 

Scarlet: Errr... I won't crash it, but we won't get there as fast as this car can take us. In short I can drive but nothing special *switching seats with her* 

Lunar: Never understood that about teenagers. Well I'm one to talk I was literally in high school 4 years ago, but when I was a kid nobody came to the library. Exept me and sometimes Eugene *stiffling a laugh at a sudden memory* 

Romeo: Its good that you have some good memories. Looking to Axe you can smell this? 

Axe: Yes so don't open it. It seems Harrison has moved forward with his plans faster than I thought. Those are his new drug. To humans it's just like a normal high, but to us it can be dangerous. He has been using them to catch young mystics. 

Romeo: Shit I didn't even know that was a possibility. 

Jake: Comes around the corner carrying Jess. Two bags over my shoulder. We got everything. 

Aeris: Thanks love as long as we get there that's all that matters. I hate being a woman sometimes. 

Lunar: My god so drugs like gaslight and mericosse *taking the sticky note off the jar* 

Scarlet: *Turning the keys and pressing down on the gas pettel* Why do you say that *closing the window 

Lunar: *Moves over to Jake holding out her hand saying I can take one of the bags* 

Axe: Yes in a since. I think it is the weird green liquid they were working on put into a candy substance to attract the kids. Most say the candy bit always works. By the amount in that jar I'd say its working. 

Romeo: That means that he could have already nabbed more kids since the last auction. 

Jake: Thanks carefully shrugging a bag off my shoulder. 

Aeris: Nothing really just having to deal with this shit once every two months sucks. 

Lunar: *Grabbing it slightly stumbling from the weight, but gather herself walking towards the door* Do you know w w where Harrison keeps all these chemicals and drugs? 

Scarlet: Ah I see what you mean hopefully the wonder triplets will try to keep it a little calmer when they're around us *pulling in the street* 

Eugene: Reading from the book not completely understanding what to do but has fun with it any way 

Rinmaru: Trying to follow along with the book like Eugene. Ends up mostly just laughing. 

Aeris: Ro said he will be here to get them soon. Then it will just be us again. 

Romeo: Stepping to Lunar's side holding on to her to help with balance. You need me to get that love? 

Axe: Following behind. Making sure the door is closed behind me. 

Eugene: Ya. I have come to the conclusion. That we both suck at this hahaha. 

Scarlet: Oh ya about that I was wondering if you wanted me to move in with you, or you to move in with me I mean our houses are right next to each other. If you want your privacy I'll understand *turning the corner near the plaza* 

Lunar: N no I've got this *Hoists it up and manages to carry it out to the car* 

Romeo: Follows behind her with a smile. Popping the truck with my key. Just drop it back there love. 

Axe: Moves to open the door for Jake. 

Jake: Just get in it will be easier if there is someone already in the car to get him. 

Axe: Nods getting in the car to take Jess from Jake. Once situated. 

Jake: Gets in after throwing the other bag in the trunk. 

Aeris: I mean you sure. I don't want you to move in with me if your not ready. 

Rinmaru: Nods yes we are not, but its been fun. Smiling sweetly at you. 

Res: Sits up from the couch. Lorence were did you go love? 

Lunar: *lifting it into the trunk* What's... in there any way? 

Eugene: Hahaha we shold stop now tho before one of us manages to cut themselves with the safety scissors. *giggling* Next time if we try to do this we should call Scarlet or Lunar they seem like they would be a lot better at this *pulls him into a hug* 

Lorence: 0ver here *waves at him from the couch* Did you need any thing; are u feeling sick? 

Res: No, just didn't see you. Sighing softly. They aren't back yet? Running my fingers through my hair. Flipping it back. Kind of hungry. 

Rinmaru: Probably would be a good idea. Hugs back nestling into your side. It has been interesting either way. 

Romeo: Not sure. 

Jake: Just a bunch of clothes and such in mine; though, I think that one is Jess's so books maybe. 

Lorence: Oh I think they were going to take them to the safe house. That might take a few hours. Hey the Harry Potter movies are in the DVD player for some reason you want to watch them? 

Eugene: Yup we tried it doesn't mean we had to be good at it. Come to think of it the only reason they'd be good at it is because Scarlet used to watch a lot of paper craft channels and Lunars got small hands. They might not even be better then us, but I did have a lot of fun love. 

Lunar: Makes since. *moving closer to the nearest door* Are we taking them to the same place we were going to take Dakota, Henrietta, and Lucuse? 

Scarlet: Wha no I would love to move in with you. I was just wondering if you were ok with it. 

Aeris: Of course I'm okay with it. More than okay. I was just to nervous to ask you. 

Romeo: No that one wouldn't have been big enough. The one we are going to is near my place not Aeris's. It's a 5 bedroom 3 bath two story. A stand alone that's off a back road. Hoping in the car pulling out after Lunar is in. 

Rinmaru: Yea I guess. Smiling what do you want to do now? 

Res: Nods yea that will be fine. I like those movies. 

Scarlet: Good soo were on the Same page *pulling up to the street next to her house* 

Lunar: Were are we taking them then Aeris and Scarlet seemed to be feed up with them. 

Eugene: Maybe... just stay like this for a bit. 

Lorence: *Turns on the TV to the first movie.* I think there funny, but I do like the actor that plays Hagrid. 

Romeo: The same place. We will drop off the boys then go back for the three at Aeris house. I figure they can just bunk together for now. I need the other safe house open in case anything happens. Aeris knows where they are. So if anything we can all be safe. 

Axe: I already told him it was fine with me. 

Jake: Wait more people. Frowns I guess it can't be helped. 

Rinmaru: That's fine. Snuggles more into your hold. I like when your in a mood to cuddle. 

Res: Nods he is really good. You know his character was based off of a biker that J.K. met at a bar that talked about his garden. 

Lunar: Ya like killing two birds with one stone, but didn't Lucuse get kidnapped by them. That would have made some bad blood er *looking at Jake, Axe and the unconscious Jess* 

Lorence: Really she's got some talent then. If she can make a character as popular, and loved as him from just talking to someone in a bar *chuckeling a little. 

Scarlet: Gets out of the car were here. 

Aeris: Smiles at Scarlet. I guess we will be moving your stuff into my place. Getting out making sure to lock the doors. 

Axe: Looking up I didn't realize he was part of the group you were taking about. Frowns that was my mistake not Jess's. I took something he said too literally. I shouldn't have done what I did. 

Jake: What take someone against their will to then break my brothers heart. Yea I would call that more than a mistake. 

Res: Yea I know right. I just thought it was a cool fun fact. Rubbing my stomach. 

Scarlet: Ya, but we can do it some other time when your feeling better. *Holding her and walking towards the door hoping Henrietta, Dakota and Lucuse didn't do any thing to bad. 

Lunar: What happend. If you don't mind me asking. It's ok if you don't want to tell me *says the last part really fast* 

Lorence: *pulling a blanket over the to of them* 

Aeris: Yea I know that. Trying to smile. Yeah they were being brats before we left. Lucuse wasn't even up yet. 

Res: Hey baby... I'm hungry. Looks up with a sad pout. 

Jess: Mumbles out told Axe that I had seen Lucuse across the room. That he was handsome, and that I wished there was a way I could get him alone. Maybe even get to know him. Axe made a joke that he could kidnap him for me. I laughed thinking he was joking. Saying yeah, yea that would be the day. Then I walked off. Axe disappeared. Then we made that plan to catch Rin. All that stuff happened out front. At the van when we were trying to get away. Axe showed up with Lucuse in tow. 

Jake: Your awake!! 

Scarlet: He might be up now. *Opens the door closing her eyes before stepping in* 

Lorence: Finally *sighing* I saw some left overs from last night would those be ok? *squeezing his hand.* 

Lunar: Did you guys go out the back door, and around the house? At least hes awak now *taking a bottle of water out of her backpack and holding it out to him* 

Axe: No it was a hidden side door. We had to come around the back so I guess yes. 

Jess: Thank you. Taking the bottle. Looking up. I'm glad your okay. 

Jake: Me okay damn it. You got hurt. 

Res: Nods, yes that would be great since I didn't really eat any. 

Aeris: Following behind its too quiet. 

Lunar: *Turning back around to zip up her backpack.* 

Lorence: *Making a plate of left overs then handing it to Res, and sitting next to him on couch.* It tastes really good. 

Scarlet: Dosen't look to bad. 

Henrietta: *In the bathtub with the door locked l* 

Lucuse: Looking through social media apps. 

*ONE HOUR LATER* 

Dakota: Looking up at them when is our ride going to be here. 

Res: Thank you baby. That was so good. Sitting the empty plate on the table. Were you not hungry. 

Romeo: Standing in the living room of the safe house. You can figure out what you want to do about rooms. There are two girls and the four guys. With five rooms do what you please. 

Jess: Looking up I'll share with Jake. Then Axe and Lorence, I mean Lucuse can have one. That leaves one per girl. 

Jake: Growls why do they get rooms to them selves? 

Axe: It wouldn't be appropriate. 

Aeris: Looking up soon. 

Scarlet: Not sure some time this evning or tomorrow morning. *shrugs* 

Lunar: Hopefully they don't fight for sharing a room, but just in case get some ear plugs 

Lucuse: I don't mind when we have to leave. My stuffs already packed soo it won't be a problem. 

Lorence: Hehe I'm glad that you finally ate. 

Res: I told you I would eventually. I wonder how Rin is doing. 

Axe: We will handle it. Go get them see you guys soon. 

Romeo: Yea we are going. 

Lorence: There probably doing ok they're both pretty stubborn. *drinking a cup of water* 

Lunar: Ok see ya *skipping towards the door. 

Scarlet: *Making a sandwich for herself* Hey Aeris you want a sandwich. 

Aeris: Looking up nodding, curling up on the couch. Head laying on the arm. 

Scarlet: *Makes another sandwich, and sets it on the coffee table sitting next to her turning the TV on.* 

Lorence: You want to take a shower I can get you a change of clothes too. The morning sickness is getting bad... Even tho it's not morning. 

Lunar: So are Lorence and Res going to live with them? Just the triplets and Lorence's old team? 

Romeo: Smiles well I doubt Res and Lorence will stay with us long. They both have their own apartments. So they can go home whenever they're ready. 

Res: Looking up which apartment are we going to use. I mean yours is better than mine. My place is just bigger. A shower would be nice. 

Aeris: Sitting up taking the sandwich. Thanks love. 

Lunar: Oh I heard Axe say something about Lorence rooming with him. They must not know about them yet *looking out the window. 

Lorence: I was thinking we would use your place. Harrison was probably tracking mine since I left him, you know. *pulling the blanket back up* 

Scarlet: No problem. 

Lucuse: Playing monopoly with Dakota. 

Henrietta: Applying her makeup. 

Romeo: I think he meant Lucuse. He hasn't been awake long, or he is used to having Lorence around. Shrugs I figure they will go back to one of their places. 

Dakota: I own that spot. Pay up buddy. 

Aeris: Nibbling the sandwich watching the tv zoned out. 

Res: Okay yea. We need to get over there to get some of your stuff. Problem is how without someone following us. 

Axe: Looks up holding my phone. Jake, it's Harrison he is asking for me to bring in Lorence's body. 

Lunar: Ya we should check in on them. Make sure that having them there doesn't start anything *one ear flickers* 

Lucuse: No your in jail! I'm not gunna give money to a criminal. 

Lorence: Ya will go over there some time tonight or tomorrow. I don't want to be in there hair for a long time. Even tho they would never admit that they want some privacy you know ha. *joking a little on the last part* 

Henrietta: Walking out of the bathroom with her platinum blond hair in a pony tail. 

Dakota: It's still my spot you have to pay jail or not. Whining. 

Aeris: Sighing softly sitting the empty plate down. 

Res: Smiles yes Ro wouldn't tell us that. He would be all your no problem at all. I agree though we should let them have their space. 

Romeo: Pulling up in front of Aeris's place. 

Jake: Fuck we should call Romeo. 

Axe: Nods flipping through calling Romeo. 

Lucuse: Glaring handing her 200 dollars. 

Scarlet: you ok babe? 

Lunar:*hearing his phone buzz pointing to his phone opening the door with her other hand* 

Romeo: Can you grab it I'm going to run in and grab them. Hoping out running up the stairs. 

Aeris: Nods I'll just take some meds then I'll be all good. 

Dakota: Giggles happily. 

Lunar: Ok *answering the phone* Hello? 

Scarlet: Good when they leave that should be the end of the blood smell* Hears the door bell and answers it. Oh hey Ro you here for them? 

Lucuse: *waves at Ro* 

Henrietta: In her room putting on some revealing clothes* 

Dakota: Looking up pulling my hoodie tighter. With a slight frown. Time to go huh? 

Romeo: Yea I got the car running. 

Axe: Harrison messaged me. He wants Lorence's body. That was my last mission. The reason why I ran into him. The reason why I'm here now. What the hell do I do? 

Aeris: I think it's more me than her. Sniffes Ro wasnt kidding. He meant I'm a bit sick of myself. It's why I mentioned about hating being a woman. My period hit. So the smell of blood doesn't go away. 

Lucuse: *puts the board and pieces back into the box. Walking over to the door* Well it was fun you get some sleep. 

Lunar: I don't really know um I'll give the phone to Ro when he gets back but I wouldn't reply maybe block the number, and get rid of the location on it *jumps slightly.* 

Scarlet: I'm sorry, but at least it's not as strong as a hole body. *waves at the group* 

Henrietta: Coming around the corner *with a few suitcases* 

Dakota: Gets up pulling my suitcase from beside the couch. I'm sorry for the trouble. Hope you sleep better. 

Aeris: Nods moving to lay my head into Scarlet's lap. 

Romeo: Then let's go it won't take to long for us to get there. 

Axe: I've already turned my location off an I hadn't answered any of the ones he has sent. He just keeps sending them. I'll ditch the phone and get a new one. 

Henrietta: Hey how have you been. I heard that Res and Lorence were staying with you *flashing a fake smile* 

Scarlet: Drive safe. 

Lucuse : Walking out of the house towards the car. 

Lunar: Good um I'm not sure if there's anything else we can do about it, but I'll put him on the phone. 

Romeo: Stepping up to the car. Doing great, and yes for the moment they are staying with me. Res was having some trouble. He has been sick. Looking down at Lunar. What is it love? 

Dakota: Following silently behind Lucuse. 

Aeris: I want a blanket and chocolate. 

Axe: Just tell him. We will see you soon. No need to keep you on the line thanks Lunar. 

Lunar: Ok bye *hangs up.* It was Axe he was calling cause Harrison sent him a message. Saying that he wants Lorence's head *says slightly panicked.* He was going to ditch the phone. 

Henrietta: Is that so *going to the seat behind the driver's seat* 

Lucuse: Rolling his eyes at Hen "attempt" Wondering if she's planning to use her powers. 

Scarlet: Sure I saw some in the cabinet and there's a blanket there. 

Aeris: Smiles love you. Pulling the blanket to me. 

Romeo: Damn it. That isn't good. We need to get back to them. We don't need Harrison picking up wind that Lorence is in Boston. 

Dakota: Head leaned against the window. Sighing softly. 

Scarlet: Love you too *kissing her forehead standing up to go to the kitchen* 

Lunar: Ya we probably shouldn't call him right now tho. Should we bring them with us or drop them off? 

Henrietta: *glares watching them talk* 

Lucuse: Knock it off Hen. 

Dakota: She is just going to ignore you. Rubbing my wrist. 

Aeris: Your the best. 

Romeo: Drop them off first. Then head to them. Lorence said he ditched his old phone already. I think he had a personal phone and a work phone. So they should be fine. Until we are done. Picking up Lunars hand. Holding it as I drive. 

Lucuse: Sighs your right. *looking out the window. 

Henrietta: Swats his shoulder with the back of her hand. 

Lunar: *Calming down* thanks. 

Scarlet: Grabs two Hersheys chocolate bars. Happy birthday *she jokes handing one to her* 

Lorence: Dozens off at the middle of the second movie. 

Res: Looks up at Lorence asleep sitting up moving a little to pull him down into my lap. Kissing his head. 

Aeris: Taking one looking at the tv what are we watching anyway? 

Romeo: It's going to be okay. 

Dakota: Oh look she stopped. Lucuse your a miracle worker. 

Lucuse: Oh thank you *smirks* 

Scarlet: Don't know some random chick flick *flopping down next to her taking a bite out of her bar* 

Lunar: *smiles reassuringly* 

*30 MINUTES LATER* 

Romeo: Gets out of the car parked in the drive way of the safe house. Alright here we are. Come on inside. Smiling at Lunar then heading inside. 

Axe: Looking up glad your back did Lunar tell you. 

Aeris: Ah, I was wondering. Not used to these types of films. 

Dakota: Gets out grabbing my suitcase following behind him. Freezing up a bit seeing Axe. 

Lunar: Looking up helping, Lucuse and Dakota with their bags* 

Henrietta: *Follows him inside* soo this is the place huh? 

Lucuse: Ya its pretty good wouldn't you say *wanting to elbow her in the ribs* 

Dakota: Slumping into a big fluffy chair by the couch. 

Romeo: Yea she told me. We will get home an let him know. I'm worried about him too. So I'll take care of it. Res is like my brother I don't want anything to happen to him or Lorence. 

Lunar: *Nods at his word setting a suitcase by the door* 

Henrietta: Walking around the house looking at it. 

Lucuse: *Siting on the couch* I'm tired. 

Lorence: Opening his eyes,but choosing not to move. 

Res: Humming softly fingers running through Lorences hair. 

Jess: Comes around the corner into the liveing room then stops. Not realizing that they were here yet. 

Dakota: How are you tired? You slept longer than both of us. 

Lucuse: *Sees Jess* oh um hi. 

Henrietta: *Finishes walking around taking a seat next to Lucuse* 

Lunar: Have fun *waves to them.* 

Romeo: Yea we need to get back to them. We will see you all soon. 

Jess: Gives a small wave. Moving across to the kitchen. 

Jake: Walking in rubbing my neck only wearing a pair of sweatpants. 

Axe: Looking up there are two empty rooms. You can decide who sleeps where. Gets up heading up stairs. 

Henrietta: I'll take the one on the right *gets up not wanting to be around people.* 

Lucuse: Ok soo you both will share that room I'm guessing* 

Lunar: *Walking out the front door* Think they'll get along? 

Dakota: Looking at the doors upstairs. There looks like there are more rooms than that... Why can't you share with one of the guys? I really don't want to have to share a bed with Hen. 

Jess: I'll give up my room. I'll just sleep with Jake. Heading back up the stairs. 

Jake: Why he can just sleep in the room with you! 

Romeo: They will figure it out. Already in the car ready to pull out. 

Res: Stops humming looking down you okay love? 

Lorence: Ya I'm good. When do you think that they'll be here? *slowly siting up* 

Lucuse: I don't mind whatever just as long as I get my own bed. 

Lunar: Eventually hehe. From what Scarlet and Aeris told me there not easy people to live with. 

Romeo: I'm sure everything will work out. We can visit when needed help get them jobs. Pulling up in front of my place. Soon it will just be me and you again. 

Res: I'm sure they will be back soon. Were you tired? 

Jess: I'll sleep On the floor. 

Jake: Moves off heading for the fridge. 

Dakota: Good grabbing my bag heading up the stairs. 

Lunar: *Holds his hand* That will be nice. While it lasts, but I'm really glad we have friends like that. It's good to have them around. 

Lorence: No just wondering it's been like 3 hours. Are you feeling any better? 

Lucuse: Sighs *averting his gaze. 

Res: Nods the food helped. You just dozed off so quick. I got a little worried. You cold? Your arms got goosebumps. Pointing at Lorence's arm. 

Romeo: Kissing her hand before heading into the house. 

Jess: You can head up too if you want. There are three bathrooms. One in the hall upstairs one down here, and I think Axe is in the bedroom with one. 

Lorence: I'm a little cold *pulls the blanket up to his chest.* Oh, here they are. 

Lunar : *Giggling a little* Hi did anything happen when we were gone? 

Scarlet: Leaning her head against Aeris shoulder. 

Lucuse: I'm gunna go take a shower. 

Jess: Sure, use which ever one you prefer. Moving down the hall into a small study. 

Res: Looking up shaking my head no. Looking back at Lorence. Babe you alright? It's not really cold in here. Frowning with worry. At the sweat across Lorences forehead. 

Romeo: Moves into the living room after locking up and setting the alarm. Everything alright? 

Aeris: Smiling up at you. Kissing your check. 

Lorence: Ya I'm just a little cold it's nothing really *sets down the water bottle.* 

Lunar: *Walking over to the side of the couch to see them* 

Lucuse: Walk to the upstairs bathroom. 

Romeo: Lorence... your looking a little pale. What happened? 

Res: He says he is just cold. 

Lorence: Ya I just feel asleep for a bit and maybe caught a cold or something. 

Lunar: You want some hot chocolate or something warm to help? 

Res: Scooting closer to Lorence. Want to go lay in bed love? 

Romeo: Well as long as your okay. I need to let you know that Harrison was trying to inform Axe that he wanted your body brought in. We need to be on the look out, and watch out for anything suspicious. You two be safe when you do decided to go home. 

Res: Wait what? Looking at Romeo in utter fear. 

Lorence: I thought. He would try something like that. Its gonna be hard with 3 quarters of his best team missing 

Lunar: Ya he messaged Axe about it. He ditched the phone tho soo he couldn't track them. You guys should be careful. When you go out. 

Res: Nuzzling into Lorences side. Let's go lay down. You dont look so good. 

Romeo: Has he ate anything? 

Res: Looks up I've had breakfast and lunch. Rubbing Lorence's arm he only had breakfast. Worry filling my eyes and voice. 

Lorence: I'll eat soon I promise let's just go lay down *stands up* 

Lunar: You two sure your ok? You both seem a little sick. 

Lorence: I'm really ok just under the weather. 

Res: I'm alright. Watching Lorence's back as he moves. Looking back at Lunar and Ro. He has been sleeping off and on all day. I took a nap, but I think he was up somewhere. I remember him leaving the couch at some point. He was here when I woke though. I'm concerned. He hasn't been acting like himself.   
Getting up to follow after him. 

Romeo: Stay here tonight. We can help you keep an eye on him. Smiling at Res, knowing his worry sometimes gets the best of him. 

Res: Thanks Ro. Leaving the living room looking for Lorence down the hall. 

Romeo: Sighing let's hope it's just leftover jetlag. Though he did look pale. Smiling at Lunar you are okay with them staying an extra day right? 

Lorence: *Laying down on one side of the bed after changing into some loose pants and a tank top* Has morning sickness been getting better? 

Lunar: Of course I don't mind. I'm just glad everyone's *gasps* I just realized this is the first day were nobody is suffering from any new harm heheheh. 

Romeo: Looking at her with a grin. Well I'm glad your keeping up with it. I just keep moving. Smiling you hungry we missed lunch. 

Res: Moving to the bed. I'm fine love. You however are not. Sitting down at Lorence's feet. What's up? 

Lunar: Ya and we can leave some out for Res and Lorence *giggling* What do you want to do tonight? Guessing your not really tired. 

Lorence: What do you mean? I was just a little cold. Your letting your worry get the better of you. 

Lunar: I'll help you make dinner. 

Romeo: Looking at her then the kitchen. Think we can just order something. I'm actually really tired. I couldn't sleep last night. 

Res: Sighing sorry. Moving off the bed to the dresser. 

Lunar: Ok I hope you can sleep tonight. I think i saw some melatonin in the cabinet. 

Lorence: It's alright. It's one of the traits I love about you. It's not a bad thing. It just sometimes over takes your thoughts. 

Res: I try not to. Just you look sick love. Where did you go when I was asleep. 

Romeo: I'm sure I will no meds required I hope. 

Lorence: Oh I went and got the mail from downstairs there was a box, and a letter from a Max Talis. I put them on the table for Romeo. 

Lunar: Ok just asking in case. You Want to order pizza? When Aeris did it was really good, or not eather way. 

Romeo: Looking up at Lunar pizza is fine with me. Order whatever you want love. Noticing the mail on the table.. Huh I don't remember ordering anything. 

Lunar: *Looking to the side* neither did I.. Don't think i have a government scripted address *grabbing box and letter setting it on the coffee table* I'm gunna go order some food hopefully it's something good. 

Romeo: Sitting on the couch just watching the box. What's in that? I don't even know a Max. 

Res: *Coming back to the bed taking off my clothes. Pulling on an over sized shirt I found in the drawer. Sitting down* 

Lunar: *Walking over to her phone ordering some pizza.* Ok thank you. *Hangs up and walks over to Ro.* Who's the letter from? 

Lorence: Try and get some rest so you can eat dinner. I know your not going to wanna eat breakfast tomorrow morning. 

Res: I didn't throw up today. Maybe I won't tomorrow either. An I ate breakfast just not all of it. Your the one without an appetite there love. Kissing Lorence's head. Feel warm too. A frown forming. Crawling into the bed. 'Mere I'll hold you. Laying down arms open. 

Romeo: Looking up Max Talis... I have know idea who it is. I'm so confused. Not sure I want to open it. 

Lunar: Max Talis? Its not really ringing any personal bells. I remember seeing the last name talis in a news article about animal experimentation *shrugs.* 

Lorence: Taking of his glasses and putting them on the bed side cabinet. 

Res: Come on love let's just let you sleep it off. Ro will wake us up to eat, or if not we can always eat later. Taking your hand to pull you closer. 

Romeo: Why message me though. I don't smell anything off. This is where I need Axe or Aeris. Looking the box and letter over. 

Lorence: *Nods closing his eyes* thanks.

Lunar: Well it could always be a different Max Talis, or he could be a relative of whatever Talis that was in the news. *takes the letter off the top of the box* 

Romeo: Dont open it love. Looking at Lunar with panicked eyes. There could be poison in the envelope. 

Res: No worries love. *even though my mind is full of them. I'm not going to be able to sleep. Not when I swear he is running a fever... *holding Lorence close thoughts keeping me awake. 

Lorence: *Slowly drifting off.* 

Lunar: Ok I'm just looking at the seel on this. Never seen it before. *Pointing at a seel with a two wooden knives going threw a wolf's head with like a cross skull.* Its pretty weird tho. 

Romeo: Fuck... 

Lunar: What is it. *Setting the letter back on top of the box.* 

Romeo: That's a mafia emblem. Aeris's symbol is a bloody raven. Well it looks better than I'm describing. Why would a different boss be messaging me? Taking the envelope starting to open it. 

Lunar: *Watches closely as he opens the envelope.*


	25. Chapter 24

Romeo: Sighs just seeing a piece of older parchment. Wow, I didn't know anyone used this type of paper any more. 

Lunar: Hmm maybe its invisible ink. Grabbing a water bottle and dabbing some across the parchment hoping something will show up. 

Romeo: Smiles at her. This is somthing we need a candle for my love. Kissing her gently as I head to the hallway. Taking a candle from the closet. Coming back. Sitting it on the table lighting it. Now just hold the paper over the flames. 

Lunar: Ah somethings starting to show up *squinting at the parchment* This must be important, or those teens that were smuggling in those drugs playing a sick prank on us. 

Romeo: No I believe it's something important. It was sent this way so that if the wrong person got it. They wouldn't get the actual message. Looking over at the box. 

Lunar: It's done *blows out the candle* You seem a little tense you want me to read it? 

Romeo: Looks up at her. Please? 

Lunar: *Nod and clears her throat.* Dear Romeo,  
This has been sent to you from your parents Tammy and Josh Striff. Due to present events that have taken over the Meroclat Mafia. By force of assassinating the leader. They are planning to hand it over to you, or you older brother Aloise Striff. They want to make plans to meet with you. You may bring two people at most reply using the items you will find in the box. 

\- Tammy Josh Striff 

Romeo: Watching her just staring in utter disbelief. Wait that cant be! I've been an orphan since I was 10. 

Lunar: I.. I don't know what to do. You have a brother? *drops the letter in shock* 

Romeo: I have no memory of anyone else. Just Braz the bar owner. He took me in later gave me the job that put me here. Why now?!! Hands moving into my hair. 

Lunar: Maybe the box has some answers *looking over to it.* Y-you want to look thro it, or just stop right here? 

Romeo: Looking up at Lunar tears running down my face. Hands moving to wipe them away. Sorry... fuck sorry. 

Lunar: Are you ok? *leaning over to hug him* Its gunna be ok I promise. 

Romeo: Nods I just don't know if I want to know. Looking over the box. The letter said I send my answer with whatever is in that box. 

Lunar: *Patting his back. Pulling away standing up using her claw like nails to slice the tape off the box. Pulling out a wooden pentagon shaped block, with some gryffin symbols carved into the sides of it, and a hand print indented in the top of it.* What is this? 

Romeo: Looking at the box in wonder... It's a memory box. Frowning I... I haven't seen one of those since I was really little. You give it a piece of you and it shows you your memories even when you can't remember them yourself. 

Lunar: That sounds really cool, but how is this supposed to help us get a message to them. Does it kind of transfer over what you think about the memories? Handing it to him sitting next to Ro observing the symbols. 

Romeo: In a since yes, they will know I have the box. An I can send a reply to them through the memories. It's weird and doesn't make much since. I could have just sent another parchment in my opinion. 

Lunar: True but nothing in this world is that simple sigh. I'm guessing you want to look through your memories and see what you forgot. If you d-dont want me to see. I can go into the other room while you do this. 

Romeo: Looking at her in shock. No, no I want you with me. I have nothing to hide from you. An with magic nothing is ever simple anyway. 

Lunar: I'm glad to hear that *pushing the box closer to him, and holds his other hand* You ready it's gunna be strange to see these memories. 

Romeo: Sighing looking down at the box. Yea I'm ready just not sure how this is going to go. I haven't seen any of them since I was well 9 I guess. My house maid is the one that dropped me off that day. I hadn't seen my brother in over a year. An my parents where never around to begin with. 

Lunar: I I'm sorry. Think you put your hand right there, but I don't know if you need to light candles. It didn't exactly come with an instruction manual. 

Romeo: No need the box takes care of the magic on it's own. My blood will trigger it. Moving a little placing my hand down into the indent. Feeling the magic pierce my skin. Hissing a little but not pulling back. 

Lunar: Holding his other hand watching her vision go blurry replacing the living room with the illusion of the memory. 

Romeo: Looks up at a smaller vision of myself running down a long hallway with tears running down my face. Wincing with regret. Oh course this would be the first thing I remember. Watching an older boy come running around the corner chasing me. That's my brother Aloise. 

Lunar: You look like your having soo much fun right now. *squeezing his hand a little tighter trying to make him feel better.* 

Romeo: Shaking my head... Leaning against you a little. I think he tried to kill me a few times. Pulling back realizing that saying it out loud had caused the memory to change. To my brother holding me under water in the bath. 

Lunar: *Looking at the scene wide eyed wanting to help him, but knowing it will do nothing. Moving closer to him.* 

Romeo: Quickly thinks about something else. The scene changes. Looking up noticing it's the last time I saw my brother before they sent him away. A nine year old version of my self is sitting on the stairs. When Aloise comes into view with a suit case. I'm crying. I didn't want him to leave me alone. I remember he was saying that it was just for a while. That mom was sick and he was being sent to our grandfather. I didn't understand why I was being left alone. 

Lunar: *Feels her heart shattering seeing him like this* Then what? 

Romeo: Looking up at the memory as it kept playing I don't remember any of this. Watching as my father comes down the stairs. Moving to Aloise's side. Hand to his shoulder. 

Josh: You aren't going because you aren't needed. Grandfather is showing your brother the ways of our family. You will stay behind to watch the house. Upon your mother getting better we will see if you will join us. 

*The memory ends Romeo pulling back his hand in pain.* 

Lunar: *Watching the illusion fade.* Are you ok? *Looking at his other hand* The box physically hurts you? 

Romeo: Nods my head sniffling softly. It hurts. 

Lunar: *Taking his other hand in her left one rubbing it slightly using magic to make her hand warmer.* So that was when your family left? 

Hologram of tammy: Good you remember now this is a previously made message for you, but we can here your responds so don't be funny with me Romeo *says in an up tight voice* 

Lunar: Jumps a little at the sudden appearance of the hologram. 

Romeo: Looks up... Hello mother. Tightening my hold on Lunars hand. 

Tammy: Good well to the point I can't see you; however, your father, brother, and I can hear you very clearly. We expect even if you have no plans of signing with us to inherit the mafia when we die. That your expected to meet with us in two days. You may bring two or less people. 

Aloise in the background: Assuming he has friends. 

Tammy: Met us at the museum on 6th street which we both know there's a sewer tunnel down that leads to a base. We expect you to catch up with us. We are your family after all. 

Romeo: Just staring at the hologram. Tears running down my face at hearing my brothers voice. 

Tammy: I repeat 2 or less people now. We will be expecting u towmorow evening *clicks her tough* We trust that you won't be immature and petty about it.  
  
*Hologram ends* 

Lunar: *Looks back at him using one hand to wipe away his tears* I'm so sorry for you that's so horrible that that happened *hugging him* Do you need a moment? 

Romeo: Arms going around her sinking into her embrace. No don't leave me please. 

Lunar: I won't *tearing up a bit from seeing him like this* Are you planing to meet them tomorrow, or just skip on them. 

Romeo: If I don't go things will just get worse. I think I'll go alone. I don't want them to hurt you. 

Lunar: Why would they hurt me, or you. 

Romeo: Looking down at my hands. They just would. 

Res: Standing in the door way. You can't go alone Ro. 

Lunar: Ya he's right. Wouldn't you like to prove your brother wrong too? 

Lorence: Nods standing behind him. 

Res: Sorry we just heard what was going on. I had got up to get Lorence some more water. Holding Lorence's hand. 

Romeo: Shakes my head no it's okay. Sighs. I guess your right. Looking up will the three of you come with me? 

Lunar: For sure *squeezing his hand* 

Lorence: Didn't she say 2 people? Looking at them questioningly. 

Romeo: Nods I don't care. Res won't go without you. I know you won't let him go without you. 

Res: Yea fuck them were all going. In my opinion call the whole team. 

Lunar: *Giggling slightly* Ya you two are a package deal. 

Lorence: Exactly 

*HALF AN HOUR LATER* 

Romeo: Curled up on the couch asleep. 

Res: So wait you actually got to see his memories of them. He always told me he couldn't remember anything. 

Lunar: Ya there was a package on the counter, and it had a memory box in it. That's pretty complex magic. They didn't say they wanted it back so will just "forget" it here. *sitting at the table with Res and Lorence taking a bite of the pizza. 

Lorence: Sighs I have a feeling your going to be a strange role model for our, and Rin and Eugene's kid *takes a bite of his pizza. 

Res: Smiles hey it's not a bad thing to be different love. Looking across at the memory box. Then at Ro. I'm not used to him sleeping like that. The magic must have pulled his energy. Looking back at Lorence. We woke up to this handsome man having a coughing fit. 

Lunar: I saw some cough drops in the cabinet. You guys want some? 

Lorence: That would be nice thank you. *Putting an arm around Res.* 

Lunar: *Gets up using the chair to get to the cabinet pulling down some cherry flavors cough drops.* Ya I'm a little worried about how much energy it takes. Hopefully only a small fraction, but there's a possibility that it could take a dangerous amount. Depending on how long the memory was. 

Res: Yeah it's why I said I'm not used to him just crashing out like that. Looks back at Lorence. You sure you will be okay to go with tomorrow. This cold is hitting you faster than I think a cold hits. Worry showing on my face. Reaching up pushing your hair back. 

Lorence: You say it as tho I have a choice. there was no way that you would let Ro go without you, and there's no way your going without me. Ya I swear the worst they look like they can do is look down on me. 

Lunar: Well they are the leaders of a pretty big mafia *takes another bite of the pizza by the wrong end. 

Lorence: Sighs. 

Res: Nods... I'll just keep you close. Snuggles into Lorence's side. I think Ro has cold meds in the bathroom. We can us those. I think you have a fever too. 

Romeo: Coming into the dining room rubbing my eyes. We will keep an eye on each other. If nothing else we can leave early. 

Lorence: That sounds good to me *softly smiling* 

Lunar: Oh good your awake. We were wondering how much energy it took it's only been maybe 30 minutes *feeling releaved* 

Romeo: My stomach woke me. I'm so hungry. 

Res: Moving a little to sit up and eat. Come eat. You guys missed lunch. 

Lunar: Here have some *pointing at the pizza box* It's really good. 

Lorence: Ya they did a good job pushing a chair out with his foot. 

Romeo: Sinking into the chair pulling two pieces out of the box. Starts eating. Thanks for letting me sleep a bit. 

Res: You needed it. Finishing my food picking up my bottle of water.. 

Lunar: Mhm you seemed really tired after the hologram... Gryffin magic is strange *takes the last bite of her slice* 

Lorence: True, but you should probably sleep some more for tomorrow evening. *Finishes his slice.* I know I will I'm always tired. 

Res: Looking at Lorence through my water bottle. Yep your definitely coming down with something. 

Romeo: Looks up at least he ate though right finishing two pieces moving onto a third. 

Lorence: It's just a little cold nothing that some meds and sleep can't solve leaning back in the chair. 

Lunar: Hehe I know you'll sleep, but what about you. *Looking at Res* Don't you get tired of sleeping? *snickers a little bit* 

Res: Nods yes I do. I'm also regretting pizza. Frowns rubbing my stomach. 

Romeo: Damn you alright Res? 

Lorence: Sighing well I'll go get some meds. Then we should all get some sleep so we can prepare for tomorrow. 

Lunar: How could you regret pizza? *Says in mock injustice. 

Res: Jumps up chair falling back turning running out of the room. 

Romeo: Oh boy. I guess pizza is a trigger. Frowns, grabbing another piece. 

Lorence: I'll wait in the room. Night you two standing going to their room. 

Lunar: *shrugs* Night. 

*1 HOUR LATER* 

Res: Entering our room shivering no longer wearing my shirt. 

Romeo: Moving to the door way looking into the living room. Having finished cleaning up the kitchen. Watching Lunar looking at the box. What is it love? 

Lorence: Siting up in there bed aren't you cold? *looking over to him* 

Lunar: Nothing just wondering how this kind of magic works. I don't know much about Gryffin magic. Fairy magic is based off energy, elementals and demon magic is based off deals and contracts. werewolves magic if more physical. That's mostly what I know about set in stone magic 

Romeo: Nods gryffin magic is like a mix between wolf magic and fairy magic. It's a physical thing, but it can be draining. Smiles moving over we can go get ready for bed. When ever you want. Unless you want to try it. Looking at the box. 

Res: Nods, studdering from the shivers. I made a mess. Frowning looking up at Lorence. 

Lunar: No you don't wanna see my life it's really depressing. *Both her ears go down to the side of her head.* Ya we should get some sleep now. *Dodging the question* 

Lorence: Tossing him a dark purple T shirt and sweat pants, try those. 

Romeo: Love hey come here. I didn't mean anything by it I'm sorry. 

Res: Pulls them on... looking down at the floor. Before crawling into the bed. 

Lorence: Yawns good night. 

Lunar: Sorry I'm just touchy about that subject. *Moving over towards him* Ya we should go to bed now, and you can tell me about your family in the morning. Isn't it 11 or 12 soo still early heh. 

Romeo: Nods it's alright. I get it. Come to bed when your ready then. Kissing her head moving down the hallway. 

Res: Nods curling up on the opposite side of the bed. 

Lunar: Ok follows him down the hallway. *Grabs an over sized tank top from the bag, and goes into the closet to change into it.* Thanks for being there with me. 

Romeo: I'll be here as long as you will let me. Back to the closet changing into blue plaid sleep pants. Moving to the bed not bothering with a shirt. 

Res: Unable to sleep gets back up. 

Lunar: *Climbing onto the bed blushing a little.* Hehe should we call Aeris tomorrow to let her know about it since she is the future boss? 

Lorence: You ok? 

Romeo: Nods I think that would be a good idea. Smiling at her. Your blushing did I do something? 

Res: I'm fine love get your rest. 

Lunar: No you didn't do anything *rubbing her checks to make it stop then laying down* Night. 

Lorence: Ok just don't leave the apartment this late at night without anyone. 

Res: Lorence I'm not a baby. I'm fine. Getting up leaving the room. 

Romeo: Looking at her concerned, but keeps quiet. Night love. Turning out the light laying down. 

Lorence: Ok yawn I trust you *closes his eyes.* 

Lunar: *Hugs him pressing her head against the bottom of his neck. Some reason feeling a little bold about touching him* Love you *Says barely above a whisper* 

Romeo: Arms moving to hold her. I love you too. Giving a soft smile in the dark. Kissing the top of her head. 

Res: Moving through the house. Stopping near the back door looking out. 

Lorence: *Feels a little worried drifting off into a light sleep* 

Lunar: *Closes one of her eyes to hide the magenta glow in one of them.* 

Romeo: Gently running my fingers over her back. You good? 

Res: Pushes the back door open moving out onto the back patio. 

Lunar: Ya I'm ok. *Feeling a chill run up her spine.* Are you tired from when it took some energy? 

Lorence: *Sleep gets a lot deeper but dreamless.* 

Res: Looking around sees something out in the back yard. 

Romeo: Yea I'm tired. It didn't drain to much. I should be fine come tomorrow. 

Lunar: Good drifts off within a few minutes. 

Romeo: Cuddles her closer drifting off to sleep. 

Res: Not wanting to leave the porch and risk upsetting Lorence, but overly curious about what's in the yard. So decides to go and check it out anyway. 

Scarlet: Fell asleep a few hours ago. 

Aeris: Up digging through the cabinets. 

Res: Half way across the yard spots a person wearing black clothes hop across the fence... Fuck we were being watched. Shit... turning around running back to the house. 

*THE NEXT MORNING 9:30* 

Res: Sitting by the back door asleep in a chair. 

Romeo: Up walking around their bed room 

Lorence: *Changing into some semi nice clothes for the day.* 

Lunar: *Siting up rubing her brown eye yawning.* Morning says in a sing song tone. 

Romeo: Good morning to you. You purr when you sleep. Smiling at her. 

Lunar: *her nose and cheeks going red* What sorry did I wake you up? I didn't know I did that. 

Romeo: No your fine I was already awake. I could just hear you. Giving her a sweet grin. 

Lunar: Oh thanks hehe. What time did your parents say they wanted us there again? *Geting out of the bed.* 

Lorence: Walking out of the room. 

Romeo: There wasn't a time just tomorrow evening. 

Res: Jerks at the sound of footsteps almost falling out of my chair. 

Lunar: Hmm I'm guessing that they mean 4 or 5. *Scratching the top of her head* Is there anything I need to know about your parents and brother? 

Lorence: Wow are you ok? *Moving over to him.* What are you doing out here? 

Res: Looking up sighing in relief at seeing Lorence. I guess I fell asleep. Someone was in the back yard last night. 

Romeo: Well my father is an ass, dick, jerk, or you can decided your own word for him. My mother is a up tight stick that thinks woman are men's possessions. Then well my brother. I'm not really sure. He was mean when we were kids. I don't know about now. Probably just like my father. 

Lorence: Someone? Did you catch there face or body type, or just any defining features? 

Lunar: Huh, soo I should try my best to avoid your dad, be polite more feminine to your mom, and were not sure about your brother. *Says as tho taking notes* Not sure how she'll react to 3 of us in general, but at least I have an excuse to make it seem more ok for the 3 of us. 

Romeo: Nods if they ask I refused to leave you alone. Then well Res I'm sure will have plenty of attitude for them. Smiles just try to be careful. I don't trust them. 

Res: Shakes my head no by the time I got close enough to tell it was a person. They jumped the fence back that way. Pointing at the really tall fence. I came back and was watching to be safe. 

Lorence: Maybe it was just some teenagers, or some weirdo that's stalking someone else that lives near here. *Helping him up.* Sighs you want to go to your apartment today before we meet up with Ro's parents? 

Lunar: Does that mean I should break out the dress again to make a good first impression? *moving closer to him.* 

Romeo: Turns around pulling her by the waist into a loving embrace. Yea I'd like that. If fits you so nicely. 

Res: Arms going around Lorence... I'm sorry I went outside. 

Lorence: It's ok I'm just glad your ok, but don't do that again at night *walking into the kitchen with him* The morning sickness any better? 

Lunar: *Blood rushing to her cheeks.* Tthank you *hugging him back.* 

Romeo: Nuzzles her ear. Someday I'd like to see you take it off for me. Pulls away heading to the living room. 

Res: Nods, seems to jump I was great all day yesterday. Then I ate the pizza and threw up everywhere. *Frowns* 

Lunar: *Blush spreading across her nose, but laughs a little walking behind him* 

Lorence: Sighs you think you can eat something this morning? Its unhealthy to throw up, and not eat anything else. Even tho it makes you feel bad. 

Res: Nods I'm hungry now. Tilting my head. It's so confusing. I hate throwing up too. Hand moving down my body surprised by the size of my bump... Wow you been growing huh little thing you. Looking down at myself. 

Romeo: Good morning... You both doing okay? 

Lorence: Heh ya it's been almost a month now right or just 3 weeks *turning around* Kind of Res went outside, and said he saw someone dressed in black. We don't know if they were after us tho. It could have just been a teenager. 

Lunar: It could be, but we should be careful. 

Res: They didn't come back. I was up pretty much all night. 

Romeo: Wait you stayed in here the rest of the night? Res that isn't good for you. 

Res: I couldn't sleep. Rubbing my neck. Looking up at them feeling guilty. We are heading back to my place today. 

Lorence: Ya we can rest a little there. We don't know how long they want us to stay there, or what they want us to do for that matter. 

Lunar: Be careful if you think some one's following you. Since Harrison wants your heads now. 

Res: Looking at Lorence the dream from the night before flashing through my head. Reaching back grabbing the counter for support. 

Romeo: Res....!! 

Lorence: *Grabbing his shoulders.* wo, wo, stay together. 

Lunar: You ok? *Moving over next to them. 

Lorence: What's wrong babe? *looks at him concerned* 

Res: Looks up. Tears coming back into my eyes. It wasn't a dream. panicked reaching out for Lorence. 

Romeo: Res you said you haven't had any visions in years. 

Res: Shaking all over. It wasn't a dream. 

Lorence: The dream from the other day? How do you know that for sure? It wasn't a dream nothing has happened. 

Lunar: What dream? 

Res: Tears start falling legs giving out. The people that were hurting everyone were all in black. We didn't even hear them. The alarms didn't go off. It just went flashing through my head again. All the blood and the screams. 

Romeo: What the hell. Lorence what is he talking about what happened in this dream. 

Lorence: That doesn't mean any thing. A lot of people dress all in black kneeling next to him giving a reassuring look. Ya remember he had a dream. That we all got attacked and I got drugged with some kind of blood draining drug. 

Lunar: Y ya a lot of people dress in black. 

Romeo: Frowns concern filling my eyes. Let's just hope that your having memory flashes from your nightmares. Yea? 

Res: Looking up at them arms going out for Lorence to hold me. I'm sorry. 

Lorence: No don't be sorry. It's only human nature to worry *tightly hugging him pulling him up.* 

Lunar: Ya just becareful when you see places kind of like it. Where was the dream at, was it in the city or in a field? 

Res: It was at my place. We were having dinner. Sniffles. Turning burying my face onto Lorence's chest. 

Romeo: Alright then no dinners at your place. 

Lorence: Holding him closer. 

Lunar: Who all was there? 

Lorence: Should we go to Aeris or my team's home tonight. We could come back here. 

Res: Shakes my head no I want to to home. Sniffles looking at Lunar. Everyone, it looked like we were celebrating. Rin looked ready to pop, and smiling looking at her. Well never mind. We were all together. 

Lorence: Ok soo just don't invite everyone over for a baby shower, or at least not untill after they become parents. *Patting his shoulder.* I'll go get our stuff from the room. Then we can head to your apartment. 

Lunar: *Giving them weak smile.* At least if it was a vision we can prevent it. Ok you two have fun. You sure you don't want some breakfast before tho? 

Lorence: I'm good for now. Walking towards the spare room. 

Res: Something little please. 

Romeo: Smiles I was thinking french toast, but you might just need plain toast. 

Lunar: Well can u guys meet us at the museum at 4 or 5. I'm pretty sure that's when they want us to meet there. 

Lorence: Comes out of the room with their suitcases. I could take some toast to actually. 

Res: Looks up at Lorence with a smile. 

Romeo: Good you both need to eat. I would have fed you both before you left anyway. Starting toast for the two of them and French toast for Lunar and myself. 

Lorence: Thanks Ro will be out of your hair soon. *he jokes* 

Lunar: That sound great to me haha. 

*A FEW HOURS LATER AROUND 3:30* 

Res: Putting clothes away in the big walk in closet. There will be plenty of room for all your stuff too. Looking back getting confused... Lorence love where did you go? 

Romeo: Coming out of the bathroom in dark wash jeans. A light blue button up shirt. Hair still slightly damp. 

Lorence: I'm here hahaha. Waving at him from the hallway. Ya this is a nice closet. 

Lunar: Looking through her bag for the black and white dress and socks *hearing the door open* Your finished love? 

Lorence: Coming up next to him. 

Res: Looking at him with a pout. Where did you go? You were just there. I turned around an you went poof. 

Romeo: Smiles at her yea moving to the mirror to start working on my hair. *Looking for my brush. 

Lorence: Hey I just went down the hall. You usually came to my house. You know I was just checking out the place. Sorry I didn't tell you. Pulling a pair of black jeens and a white button up shirt* I'll go change now tho. 

Lunar: *Finally finding the dress, socks, and long gloves.* Found it I'll be right back. *Smiling at pointing at a brush on the floor walking into the bathroom.* 

Res: Whines, I'm sorry love. I don't know why I'm so jumpy. Moving back into the closet for something nice to wear. Finding some light gray jeans, a black and white plaid button up shirt, and a dark gray under shirt. 

Romeo: Smiles back at her. Grabbing the brush trying to figure out what to do with my hair. 

Lorence: No problems it makes since that you would be jumpy after your dreams and stuff. *calls out from the spare room.* 

Lunar: *Changes into the dress socks and gloves. Fixing her hair into more clean pig tails. Putting little bells on her ears, and brushing out her tail.* Ok done opening the bathroom door, skipping over to the hamper, and putting her sleep clothes in the laundry. 

Romeo: I think I'm just going to leave it down, and pull back the sides. Staring at the mirror. 

Res: I'll get better I promise. 

Lorence: You don't need to, but ya be on your guard when we're with his family tho *walking up next to him.* 

Lunar: *Walking into the room.* I think its perfect the way it is right now *closing her suitcase. * 

Romeo: Looking back at her. You mean all down, and in my face? Laughing as I shake my damp hair around my face. 

Res: No worries there. I'm not even sure what we are walking into. 

Lunar: *giggling* You know what I mean. *hugging him from behind* I'll wait for you in the living room. 

Lorence: Me neither. It's kind of weird that they would suddenly want him to become the leader. Asking to catch up with him. Did his brother turn out pretty bad or what? 

Res: Shaking my head. He told me he was an orphan. So I didn't even know he had a brother. Why offer the spot to the younger sibling if something wasn't wrong. I remember the only thing he ever said was that his mom had some health issues. I just assumed something happened. 

Romeo: Nods at her yea I'll be just a minute love. Throwing my hair back running the brush through it before pulling my hair back at just the sides into a band at the back the rest lose and flowing. 

Lorence: Huh well he kind of just got most of those memory back. If you think about it. Should we get going now? The museum like 7 blocks away from here. 

Lunar: *Skipping in the living room redoing the buckles on the socks connecting them.* 

Res: Nods. I'm not really sure where my car is... 

Romeo: Comes around the corner catching her hand kissing it. Thank you for doing this with me. 

Lorence: *taking his hand and walking out the door* We will find it sooner or later. We have like 20 minutes to get there. I wouldn't want to waste time by looking. 

Lunar: Of course I'll always be with you for as long as you still want me *pulling him closer to the door* I think most normal people introduce the person there currently with to there family. Right? I'll think of it like that. 

Res: No we can look for my car later walking is fine. 

Romeo: Yea except the fact that I haven't seen them in like about 9 years. 

Lorence: Yup *walking into the streets scanning it for the museum* It was a museum right? 

Lunar: Well I guess that parts not very normal either. *Smiling awkwardly try to make him a little more positive about seeing his famlily unlocks the door.* 

Romeo: I've just been trying to figure out why now. It doesn't make since. They have my brother why would they need me. 

Res: Yea a museum. That's what they said. 

Lorence: They could've put a little more effort into where and when. They wanted us to meet them sighs. 

Lunar: maybe your brother can't handle the mafia, and they want to see if there's hope for when they die. About the welfare of it that might be why they wanted to meet up. To see if you were more responsible than your brother, but this is just a guess. *opening the door.* 

Romeo: I plan to tell them no. I don't want anything to do with them. They left me all alone for a year. Before just dumping me onto the streets. I'm just going because I feel it's something you tell someone to their face. 

Res: Your not kidding they told Ro it's not even the actual museum, but a tunnel underneath that leads to an underground base. 

Lunar: Ya makes since. Well here goes nothing. Don't think that they're going to just ask a single question. Maybe they actually want to get to know you. Although I'm probably completely wrong but its possible. 

Lorence: Why they tell us that in a message that could be stolen must be important.


	26. Chapter 25

Res: Taking Lorence's hand. I just hope he is safe. 

Romeo: Nods I'm sure the questions are going to be crazy 

Lunar: Better now then never 

Lorence: Ya I'm sure we will be safe. i  
If not we can make a quick escape. 

*19 MINUTS LATER* 

Res: I think that's the museum. 

Romeo: Waving Res and Lorence over. Thanks for coming with me. 

Lorence: Your right *walking over to them.* No problem we just had some trouble getting here. They didn't give us. Any exact direction. 

Lunar: True. *Holds Ro's hand waiting for his parents. 

Tammy: Getting out of the car in front of the museum. C'mon dear let's go. 

Aloise: Sighing crossing his arms getting out on one side. 

Romeo: Drawing in a breath. They are here. 

Res: Wow. I see where Ro gets his hair. 

Josh: Moving from the front having to use a cane. 

Tammy: Now *looking around to see her other son* Oh there he is. *Pointing over to the group, their small group heading over to them looking at the 4.* I thought I said two people. 

Aloise: Looking bored at the situation not even looking at the group. 

Tammy: Well you might as well tell us who they are. 

Romeo: This is my fiancee Lunar,  
Res Fox, and Lorence. 

Res: Stepping forward still holding Lorence's hand. 

Romeo: We had a few issues recently I wasn't leaving them alone. 

Josh: Standing to the side at the tunnel opening. 

Tammy: I guess that makes since sighs. You have been excused from this walking into the tunnel. 

Aloise: Hey Romeo. *still hasn't looked as his friends* I didn't think you'd bring anyone. 

Tammy: When we get to the base I will give you a few minutes to catch up with each other. *Going over to a submarine looking door on the wall.* 

Romeo: Moving forward looking at Aloise. You left me. Of course I'd bring my new family with me. Moving around him intertwining my fingers to Lunars. Come on guys. 

Res: Following behind. Remembering to keep my bump covered as much as possible. 

Josh: Snapping my fingers the door behind me opening. Let's get this done. 

Aloise: mumbling somthing about it being not his choice but ends up smirking. 

Tammy: *Ok steps into a base looking room illuminated by a ghostly green light.* We need to set up something catch up with your brother, and try to get along were not here to make more enemies. 

Aloise: Of course hag still looking to the side. 

Lorence: 23 year old gang banger can't make eye contact if his life depends on it. 

Lunar: Nods slightly. 

Tammy: Pulling Josh into the other room. So what was your epiphany on this situation? 

Josh: Our lose end has done well for himself. You got your wish I didn't kill him. 

Romeo: Looking up at Aloise. What did you mean by it wasn't your choise. I highly doubt you would have done it different. It's been 9 years almost 10 Aloise. You didn't try to contact me until now. 

Res: Looks at Lorence and gives a slight snicker... Really more like momas boy. 

Aloise: Scoffs didn't exactly choose to be the one they wanted to take care of. I didn't know how to contact you how was I supposed to know. Sighs well on a more lighter subject want to tell me about your "new family". Wasn't really paying attention. *Looking at Res and Lorence with a bored expression.* 

Lorence: Sighs I feel so old. *Says in mock exasperation. 

Lunar: *Trying not to laugh at them.* 

Res: Hey I'm 26, I'm as young as them. 

Romeo: You could have looked. Your right though yea these are my friends and family. 

Tammy: Yes he's turns out better than Aloise. He's got those friends and a family. I would have preferred them to be gryffins, but we don't really know what they are. 

Aloise: Explain, like how you met in shit. Crossing his arms looking at Res and Lorence disdainfully. 

Lorence: I'm joking, but yes Res Lunar and I consider to as family. 

Romeo: Well I saved Res... tilting my head then he saved me. I've trusted him like my brother since. Then lunar and I met while helping another friend from the slave trade. Lorence is with Res, so family pulls together in weird ways. 

Josh: I don't see him having the ability that we need. He has too kind of a heart 

Aloise: *Walking up to them one by one. Walks up to Res.* You seem pretty badass in looks in stuff. How he got to have a friend like you? smirks* 

Aloise: Walking up to Lorence* You seem like a mom, but I guess that's a good quality, but not for me. I can see right off the bat your human. 

Tammy: True, true. We all know how we get under pressure and stress. maybe his, friends can help out with the mafia. 

Aloise: *Closes his eyes walking over to Lunar by Ro* Now to see who's ugly and desperate enough to agree to my brother. *Letting his jealousy cloud his words opens his eyes looking down on her.* Eh... are you making millions of dollars, or some thing? I don't believe that this girl is really YOUR future wife. How much did he pay you to do this? 

Lorence : Oi what's that supposed to mean? Kid I'm not sure why you think your brother would have to pay someone to marry him. 

Romeo: Looking down at my feet at first looking up at his words to Lunar. You need to watch your words there brother. I make plenty of money to have taken care of myself for the last 9 years. She completes my soul. My Gryffin sees the world in her eyes. Moving behind Lunar arm around her protectively. 

Res: Pulling Lorence closer. Giving a soft growl. 

Josh: I don't think he will be willing to help us. 

Lunar: He's not paying me to be with him. I truly love him *glares daggers into Aloise.* 

Lorence: Watch your mouth before it gets stitched together! 

Aloise: I... I'm sorry. I let my jealousy of your success cloud my judgement. I didn't really mean it, sorry. *Struggles to get the words not used to apologizing.* 

Tammy: It just takes getting the right motives will figure it out. 

Josh: You always have my love. Now let's get this on the road. We have other things to tend to. 

Romeo: Jealous of my success? Do you not understand. I'm not just some low life that got abandoned. I own two business, run a organization that helps runaways and the homeless. My name is well known with two Boston mafia groups. I am a go to for advice to many friends. This isn't what I need. 

Res: Now holding Lorence back. 

Lorence: Calm down he just over reacted Ro. We don't want to get kicked out yet. 

Lunar: *Grabs his free hand giving a reassuring smile.* 

Tammy: Alright opens the door. Ok we're back, but now let's just cut to the chase looking to her husband. 

Aloise: Shrinks back behind them. 

Josh: We want you to take over, lead our mafia into the next line. Your brother will be your lead man. 

Romeo: Holding onto Lunar. As I just told Aloise I don't need your mafia. I have my own life. 

Res: Leaning my head into Lorence's shoulder. 

Lorence: Whispers let's see how this plays out *petting the top of his head.* 

Tammy: I know you probably don't want anything to do with us now After 9 years. Hear me out if you become the lead. They can give you anything you and you friends desire: money, power, weapons, women, even men. Don't you want one of those? 

Romeo: Laughs, really mom. You think that's the person I became? You think these are the only people in my family. No way. I have my woman she is perfect. I have money. If I really need weapons or power I've got friends at my back. 

Res: Placing an arm on Lorence protectively feeling a slight shake coming from him. 

Josh: Don't speak like that she is still your mother. 

Tammy : Yes I find that very offensive. *The scowl on her face now pronounced* You ungrateful little. *Takes a breath in* We are offering you the chance of a life time, and you really want to pass it up? 

Lorence: Watching a little stund at how he was even connected with this family. 

Romeo: I said what I meant. I've made my life from nothing. I have no need for your so called offer. You have a presious son. You have no need of me remember. That was what you told me. Then it was said again when I was dropped off in a strange place with nothing. 

Res: Giving a soft whimper. Moving my arm uncomfortably 

Tammy: Fine then we have no more need for the likes of you. I guess we will have to hand it to your brother when we die *stomping behind her husband. 

Lorence: whispers are you ok? 

Aloise: Scoffs *turning around* heading towards his room. 

Tammy: You have no more business with us *venom lacing her words. 

Josh: I warned you before we started this nonsense... I only allowed it to appease you. Now stop your insolence at once. Turning to Tammy's back. This would have all been avoided it you had let me kill him at birth. Then there wouldn't be any of this. He will come back when he is older and take it all way. He is no son of ours. 

Romeo: Haha yea I guess the man that never wanted me to exist would say that. 

Res: Nods yes I'll be fine. 

Lunar: *Hugging him from his side slightly tearing up.* You wanna go home now? 

Lorence: Yes I think that would be preferable since there's no way they want us here. *Pulling Res to the tunnel exit. 

Tammy: Sighs you were right. ALOISE! She calls to tell him. He'll inherent the magia. 

Romeo: Yea we will go. Arm wrapping around her. Looking back at Lorence and Res. 

Res: Nods moving slowly showing signs of being unbalanced. 

Lunar: Are you feeling, ok about your family? It didn't exactly end well *moving through the exit tunnel with them. 

Lorence: Are you feeling ok Res? *putting a hand on his forehead.* 

Res: Not since Aloise spoke to me. I feel funny. 

Romeo: I'm alright I think. Are you three okay? Looking back over my shoulder to Res and Lorence. 

Lunar: I'm fine. Is he ok, Res looks a little sick. 

Lorence: Looks at him in question. *seeing a madcap spider pulling it off Res's shirt* What the fuck is this? Examining the bug. 

Romeo: A spider. Fuck they wouldn't be using that. There is no way. Moving forward. That evil bitch. Walking back into the tunnel. What did you do? 

Res: Feeling really light headed. Baby... I think I'm going to pass out. 

Lorence: Wowoo keep it together. *Putting one of his arms around his shoulders.* What did they do following him and at much slower pace. 

Lunar: Trying to help Lorence hold up Res. When he's walking. 

Aloise: Damnt they found it walking back over to his room. 

Romeo: A strong gust of wind blasts the door to the underground home open. Which one of you insolent assholes tried to hurt my brother? 

Res: Lorence I can't... I cant feel my legs.. head leaned forward. Starting to gasp and pant. 

Lunar: My god what was that thing? 

Lorence: Catching him before he falls. Laying him face up on the ground can you breath? tap once yes, twice for no. 

Aloise: What the fuck I thought I was your brother. I just put a little bug on him its supposed to let me see through his eyes. Clearly that chick with red hair that gave me was something else. 

Romeo: So you did this? What brother would do this. My brother would never. My real brother the one that has been there through all the bad shit. That's Res, the pregnant dark fairy that you just poisoned. Wait you don't even know what it does? Shit... Lorence we need to get him to a hospital now. Someone bag that damn spider. 

Josh: Coming around the corner Aloise what have you done!! 

Aloise: Remember that hot red head head girl that came by a few weeks ago, and gave us this? She said they let you see through someone's eyes and mind damn 56 dollars down the drain *seemingly unfazed. 

Lorence : Swinging Res over one shoulder slightly stumbling. 

Lunar: N no time *holds out her hand letting one eye glow green turning Res and Lorence into smoke transporting them in front of a hospital. *Ahh, shakes her head running into the room with Ro.* 

Romeo: Looking at her... Lunar are you okay? Where are they? Pulling her into my arms... It was Rosea. She tricked my brother into buying it claiming it will let you see through someone else's eyes. She was probably hoping he would use it on you or me. 

Josh: You bought something from that witch? How could you we have the magai... 

Lunar: Rosea?? I- er turned them into smoke and sent them to a close m-rstyic hostpiital - 

Aloise: I don't know I thought she would sell me something good jesus.. 

Tammy : great your going to run us into the ground. 

Lorence: Carrying him to a clocked to most humans part of the hospital. Explaining to the doctors that he needs help. 

Romeo: Moving to her side. Lunar, your not okay. Lifting her up onto my arms. I've got you. Let's go we need to get to them. 

Res: Holding tightly to Lorence having woke up just barely. 

Lunar: I-its that hospital on Ventura street the one t that's closer to here *curling up against him.* 

Aloise: Sighs. 

Lorence: Carrying him into the hospital room laying him down on the bed. 

Doctor 1: Looks at a computer hooked. Up to Res. Then comes back with a small syringe.This should stop it from spreading *injects it on his forearm. 

Tammy: Josh calm down. I don't think they'll do anything *says in a blank tone. 

Romeo: Turning around. Giving a dark growl. You better hope that my brother pulls through, or I'll be back for your heads. Moves out of the building at an inhuman pace. Letting my wings free as soon as we are in the open. Kissing Lunar on the head. You used to much magic. I'll let them check you out once we get there. 

Res: Fights weakly against the doctors and nurses. Not trusting anyone with a needle after everything that's happened to us. 

Josh: Aloise what have you done. . We needed him either on our side or at least not out enemy. 

Aloise: I... I thought they would help us. I bet he'll pull through. The girl who gave it to me was human. It can't be that bad *shrinking into the corner. 

Lorence: *Softly placing a hand on his shoulder.* Let them do it. It all will be over quickly I promise. *kissing the top of his forehead* I don't want anything bad to happen to you. 

Lunar: *Nods getting a littel pale wraping her arms around his shoulders before they go up* Its tthe one on Ventura street. 

Tammy: ERRR great just great. How are you going to become the leader if this is the kind of stupid mistakes you make. We should have just offered it to Max. 

Res: Looks up seeing Lorence relaxing back. Where am I? What happened? Crying softly. What about the baby? 

Romeo: Got it love. We will be there soon. Just hold on for me. Arms tightening around her gently. . 

Josh: Why would we have done that. Max is no better than Aloise. 

Lorence: The hospital that bastard drugged u with something the doctor says everything is going to be okay. They stopped it from spreading *Pets him on the head* Don't worry you'll just need to take it easy the next few months. 

Lunar:*Burying her face in his shoulder trying to distract herself from the height.* 

Tammy : Well at least Max doesn't buy the first thing they want when an attractive sl- girl offers it to him. Sighs, but your right just hope that guy pulls through. 

Josh: Yes, the last thing we need is the son we through away coming to take our heads. 

Romeo: Is the height bothering you love? Are you nauseous? Rubbing her back gently in soothing circles. We are almost there. 

Res: So the baby is okay? Looking up at Lorence so panicked. 

Tammy: Sighs. *Snatches the bag of mechanical spiders* What should we do with this then Josh? 

Lunar: I I'm d doing alright just have a little f fear of heights lucky it's not t that bad. 

Lorence: Yes it's fine. You however on the other hand need to be taken care of stroking his forehead. 

*A FEW MINUTES LATER* 

Romeo: Landing in a landing zone outside the hospital. Heading to the doors with Lunar still tucked into my arms. Coming to the desk. We are here to see someone that was brought in. His name is Res Fox. I also need my fiance examined. She over used her magic to send them here. 

Res: Quietly resting watching Lorence across the room talking to the doctors. 

Josh: Growling I want all the foolishness to stop. We own a business not a play house. 

Doctor 2: Alright fox fox. *Looking down the check list room 12. Do you have a last name for the other? *looking up from the clipboard with a pen* 

Lorence: Uhu alright. *Takes the vial of medicine.* Ok soo this once a week of course. *Going back to sit on the chair next to Res. 

Aloise: Sorry dad move on.. 

Tammy: Move on MOVE ON! We can't keep doing things like this. We're going to have to kick you out, and give it to Max. We are on the last straw. 

Lunar: *Eyes turning a slight gray but staying awake.* 

Doctor 1: Alright Mr. Fox u are going to have to take a cup of this once a week. Would you like us to do an ultrasound while your here. We stoped the venom before it hit any thing important *setting down a syringe. 

Romeo: Striff, looking down at her. Please hurry. I'm worried about her. 

Res: Looking up with hopeful eyes. We can do that, see the baby? Looking back at Lorence with hopeful eyes. 

Josh: If it wasn't for the accident. I wouldn't even be having to so this. I saved you! Now I'm losing the ability to walk. All your thoughts are on stupid mind games boy. 

Lunar: *Looking up at him with a weak smile.* 

Doctor 2: Ok drop her of at room *clicks his pen looking down the list.* Room 7 that's the closest one available, but it looks like an over used power. She won't be long there going to take some blood. Unless there's magic in her blood like a electricity fairy opening the hallway door. 

Lorence: Yes that would be wonderful *reading the medicine bottle. 

Aloise: Mom, dad calm down. You said I have another chance c'mon. 

Tammy: Put a hand on her husbands shoulder Dear. 

Josh: Growls lowly. A chance you better not waste. My patience is running thin with you boy. 

Res: Looking at the doctor please I really want to see. 

Romeo: Lunar, it's okay they can fix you right up. Smiling at her. Pushing her hair back out of her face. I think I knocked your hair down when we were flying. Sighing heading to where the doctor said. That way she could be seen about. Let's get you taken care of then we can see about Res. 

Res: Looks back at Lorence did you get them to check you out too? You had a fever when we left. I could feel the heat coming off of you. Whimpers watching his face. 

Aloise: Fine *walking off to his room. 

Tammy: sighs. 

Lunar: Thank you *giving him a hug wanting to be a little closer* I'm sure everything's going to be fine. I've been to this place before. 

Doctor 2: Takes some of her blood looking into the database to see if she needs anything extra. Not finding anything desides to just do the normal treatment. Pouring a yellow glowing juice down her throat. Ok she'll be a full 100% in about 2 minutes good luck getting any sleep tonight tho. 

Lorence: Yes actually just a regular fever. They were a bit sceptical on why I was here since I'm human. 

Res: Your here because I need you. Looking up. I do need you. Reaching out for his hand. I'll do whatever it takes. To make sure you and our little miracle are okay. 

Romeo: Tilts my head what do you mean by that? Rubbing Lunar's knuckles gently. 

Aeris: Coming around the corner eating a sandwich. 

Rinmaru: Smiling, as I fix two plates of cheesey chicken and rice heading to the table with them. 

Josh: That boy will either grow up be the man we need him to be, or we will follow what you suggested. 

Lorence: I'm glad you agree *squeezing his hand.* Don't worry we don't have to stay here over night. We will be able to leave after there finished with the ultrasound. The hard part is going to be drinking a cup of this shit once a week. 

Doctor 1: Alright I'll go get the equipment *walks out the door.* 

Lunar: *Feels a strange whitish cold sensation run up her body.* 

Doctor 2: I couldn't figure out exactly what she is. So I gave her the default formula it replaces the energy, but also adds some. Sleeps going to be a really hard unless you run for a while, or I don't know do something exhausting. Ya you can leave whenever you want it should kick in soon. 

Romeo: Looking her over. Sitting up to fix her hair. Then back to the doctor she is a hybrid. I'm not fully certain of what myself. Looking down at her. How you feeling? 

Res: I'll do what I have to. Just hope I can keep it down. You did warn them about the stupid stomach problems right? 

Lorence: Yup and the part were we didn't figure this out until about a week ago *rubbing Res's hand.* 

Lunar:*Siting up with a kooky smile* Like I'm back from the dead heheh. 

Doctor 2: That would be the kick in. I have one more question for you sir? Its irellavent, but I'm your doctor. I need to put this down in the records. 

Docter 1: *Comes back with some equipment setting it up on the table next to the hospital bed* Ok let me see walking towards the computer. 

Romeo: Ask away, I've nothing to hide. Intertwining my fingers with Lunar's. Kissing her head. There's that sparkle. 

Res: Sitting on the bed hand moving over my belly bump. That's good. They can help us with all of it. 

Lunar: *Giggling* Ya what is it? 

Doctor 2: So my assistant aka the boy at the front desk. Said that you were supposedly getting married. Right well regarding that where's the mark. I know that's a bit of a awkward question, but we need it in the records. If you two don't have them yet, or dont plan on, you get the idea. 

Lunar: Mark? 

Romeo: Looks at her. Then to the doctor. She doesn't have one yet. Holding her protectively. An that shouldn't be something even a doctor needs to know. Growling lowly. 

Doctor 1: Ok let me see pulling up the footage staring intently at it. Looks healthy to me. See if I can get a gender for you. That is if you want to know. 

Doctor 2: I'm sorry they put it in the records. I'll be seeing you around contact the office for any questions. Making their way out the door. 

Lorence: I don't mind. What about yo love want to know? 

Res: Yes I want to know!! Smiling in delight. 

Romeo: Eyes faintly glowing gold. Burying my head into Lunars shoulder. 

Doctor 1: Ok well looking at the footage. It only has one wing soo far, but that can grow. Congrats it's a boy! 

Lorence: A smile growing. Ues we're gunna have a son. Hugging Res tightly. 

Lunar: What's wrong babe? *petting the top of his head* Are you not feeling well? 

Romeo: I'm fine love. Just lost it a little bit there. Last thing we need is me in Gryffin form in a hospital. 

Res: Grins hugging Lorence back with excitement. 

Lunar: It's alright *hopping of the hospital bed.* We should go check on Res and Lorence I'm sure your anxious about him. He's your brother after all. 

Lorence: Thanks doctor. How much do we ow you? 

Doctor: Please you don't. This was requested by me. Well your free to go were always open for when it happens. *smiling heading out the door* 

Lorence: I'm so happy. 

Eugene: This looks pretty good. Thanks for cooking again. I can't cook to save my life. 

Rinmaru: I'll always cook for ya. I love cooking it's so relaxing. Grining starting to eat. I hope it tastes good. All my spices and stuff were in my old apartment. 

Romeo: Looks up at her eyes still gold. Nodding yeah I really want to make sure he is okay. Just can't believe that doctor asked about something like that. 

Res: I am too. Kissing Lorence full on the lips passionately. 

Eugene: Oh I'm sure it will be amazing *takes a bite.* Mmm it is even without spices. I'm glad to see you eating again tho. 

Lunar: Huh,*tilts one of her ears slightly.* What did he mean by mark tho. I'm a little confused about that part. 

Lorence: *Pressing against him before pulling away* This means you have to take it easy until it's time. Got it says in a slightly demanding tone. 

Rinmaru: I figured go with something like this. Not a really strong flavor light and cheesy. Plus I'm so hungry. I want to eat all of it. Laughing softly. 

Romeo: Kisses her head. That's something for later when we are alone alright. I promise I'll explain it all. 

Res: Sighing softly. Yes I will do my best to go easy from now on. 

Eugene: So am I *taking another bite.* I'm glad we had a lazy day again it's fun, but when everybody's back on their feet I'll be happy to go back. 

Lunar: Ok.. He said room 12 right *pointing up at a sign that says 12 above a door. 

Lorence: Good still smiling down at him. 

Romeo: Nods yeah that's what the room number was. Moving to the door knocking. 

Lorence: I'll get it *walking over to the door opening it to see the two* Oh hi you must be here to check on us. 

Lunar: Yup is he ok, did they get rid of the venom? 

Lorence: Ya they stoped it, and they did a little more haha *let's them walk into the room.* 

Res: We are having a boy!!! Eyes shining. A happy grin. 

Romeo: Stops just inside the room a grin coming to my face. Seeing Res looking happier than he has ever has. Congrats. 

Rinmaru: Nods yes we could invite everyone over. This place is big enough. Your mom chose a great spot. 

Lorence: Grinning proudly. 

Lunar: *Her eyes shining violet* Really congratulations! 

Lorence: We don't have to stay here any longer. They stoped the venom really easily, but he needs to drink a cup of this stuff once a week untill the baby's here. 

Eugene: Ya it's really big. Plus it's got a pool we should invite them over this summer. Once we have all our stuff unpack. 

Res: Looking at the cup in Lorence's hand. Was I supposed to drink that before we leave? 

Romeo: Smiles I'm proud of you both. Standing up for the life you want to live. 

Rinmaru: Smiles moving to get up. Wanting to start cleaning up the kitchen. Yea I think our place will be great for get togethers. 

Lorence: Nope just once a week they didn't specify. Thanks Ro should we all go home now *holding a hand out for Res. 

Lunar: How long do you think until it comes cause regular fairy pregnancy takes 2 to 3 months. 

Eugene: I'ma unpack I little. We can go to bed in a little bit. 

Romeo: Well he is already more than a month along. 

Res: Rubbing my stomach gently. I'm almost 2 months. Reaching up to take Lorence's hand. Yes I want to go home. We are going back to my place right? 

Rinmaru: Comes back around the corner from the kitchen. Okay love. I'm going to finish cleaning up. Then we can go snuggle, and watch that tv that's in our room. I got the baby's room done. 

Lorence: *Pulling him off the bed into the door.* Yup we should get some sleep and unpack a bit. See you two drop by soon. 

Lunar: Ok call us if anything happens *waves at them.* Should we get going too before it gets dark. We did walk here from the apartment. 

Eugene: Really thanks was a little worried about setting it up. 

Rinmaru: Why love? You have been so anxious around the baby stuff. Is everything okay? 

Romeo: Waving to Res and Lorence. Txt me that you got home safe please. Turning to Lunar. Yea I know it's a long walk too. I did fly us all the way here. 

Res: Holding Lorence's hand. The other on my stomach. This was a scary day with a great ending. 

Lorence: Very true *walking down the street to their house taking about 30 minutes. 

Eugene: Oh it's not in that sense. I'm just bad at setting up furniture and such *putting some of their clothes into the dresser. 

Lunar: There's a part of town we past on our way here. I think you would like to see. Can we walk there? You didn't notice it when we past it, but if you just want to go home I'm fine with that. *Holds his hand walking out of the hospital. 

Romeo: Nuzzling into her side. We can go wherever you want to go. You need to. The energy they gave you was alot. We can walk. 

Rinmaru: Oh okay. I was getting a little worried, that you were having second thoughts about this. 

Res: Pulling out the key. I think I'll need to get you a key made. 

Lunar: Ok I'm glad *skiping down a familiar street* you tired at all? 

Eugene: Of course not. I can't wait to be a dad *finishes putting the clothes away.* 

Lorence: Ya that's a good idea since I'll be moving in hehe. I'll go get one next week. 

*30 MINUTES LATER* 

Lunar: *Pulling him across the streeet to a small alleyway looking up at him* You remember this place? 

Romeo: Pulling her closer. Of course I remember. We meet here. 

Res: Moving around the house head a little fuzzy, but to restless to sit. 

Rinmaru: Standing in our closet. 

Lunar: *Smiling looking at the alley absentmindedly.* I can still remember the exact thoughts in my mind. *Leaning on his shoulder* I was about to run straight into you. I turned into smoke before. First I was scared that you would think I was a freak, and wanted to run away. Then you started to gasp, and I remembered I picked up that inhaler at the pharmacy. When I gave it to you I figured I couldn't just leave. You started talking to me, and noticed how damn handsome you were. After you offered to let me stay at the library I realized how sweet and kind you were *leaning her head on his shoulder. 

Lorence: You ok love? You seem a little jumpy. 

Eugene: Laying on the bed waiting for him. 

Romeo: I couldn't let someone so pretty run away scared. Not after you were willing to stay and help me. You were so brave. Even though you were scared. 

Rinmaru: I think my old room would have fit in here. 

Res: I'm not sure. My body feels all weird. I'm restless head kind of hurts. 

Lunar: Blush dusted across her cheeks. I'm glad you offered to let me stay even if had no intressed at first. *Nuzzles her head against his neck.* That was one of the best days of my life. What was going through your head the day we met? 

Eugene: Tell me about it. Didnt think I would ever live in a place like this again. 

Lorence: Humm did you take the medicine? Maybe this is a side effect. 

Res: Nods, yes I took it. How bad are the side effects? I want to throw up, but at the same time I don't.


	27. Chapter 26

Rinmaru: My last apartment was the nicest place I've ever lived in. The ones before it were pretty bad. 

Romeo: You think I didn't have any interest in you at first. That wasn't it at all. I just didn't want to scare you away. Girls would always see me for what I was not who. So I wouldn't show I was interested at first. I wanted you to be able to open up around me. See that just because I'm a Gryffin doesn't mean I'm evil. My thoughts that day were filled with how pretty you were, and how your scent was so intriguing. I needed to know more about you. 

Lorence: Hmm I think it says on the bottle *walking into the kitchen grabbing it off the top of the microwave examining the label.* Mhm yup says right here nausea, temporary loss of appetite, and indecisive energy. 

Eugene: Really I was brought up by my mom untill I was maybe 13, and I went to go live with my dad. Where did you spend your childhood. You couldn't have been all alone for all of it. 

Lunar: *Feeling herself tear up a bit lightly pulling the scruff of his neck down to passionately kiss him. Both of her eyes glowing a faint magenta after a few seconds pulls away* Those girls that ignored you missed out on the chance of a lifetime. I love you more then anything in the world. 

Scarlet: Hey I got a message from Ro saying something about another mafia contacting him. He was going to go check it out with Lunar, Res and Lorence. *Looks up from her phone to see Aeris* Do you know anything about this symbol *holds up her phone to show her.* 

Lorence: Are you feeling any drops or highs in energy. It says that can happen too. 

Res: Well I'm restless. Don't want to sit. Still walking back and forth. My heads fuzzy, and I don't know I kind of want to eat. Then again maybe not. 

Aeris: Leaning over the back of the couch to look at the image. Not sure why is it important? Other mafia whom? There are only two in this area. My father's then Harrison's. 

Romeo: Smiling at her as she pulls back from the kiss. I love you more than you will ever know, because of the inability to form the words that I need to describe it. Hugging her close. When you came running to me after sending Lorence to the hospital with Res. I was so scared that I was going to lose you. 

Rinmaru: I don't talk about my past much. It wasn't pretty nor anything special. 

Eugene: Hmm you've got me curious, but I won't press you for it. If you don't want to talk about it *patting the spot next to him.* C'mon you want to watch a movie. 

Scarlet: Eh if it was something to worry about. He would have called us don't worry about it *flopping onto the couch next to her. 

Lunar:*Putting her head on his shoulder slightly waveing her tail.* I'll never leave you I promise *pulling her head back* You want to go home now? 

Romeo: Nods yeah if you don't mind. It's been a long day with enough scares. 

Rinmaru: Nods yes crawling onto the couch. Snuggling close. 

Aeris: Yeah I know that. Just concerning is all, with all the bad luck we have had lately. 

Lunar: *Pulling him out of the alleyway onto the streets.* What do you want to do when we get home? 

Eugene: *Putting an arm around him turning on a romantic comedy movie* This is nice to have a few days to just chill out. 

Scarlet: Well I think our luck is starting to turn. I mean we got the wonder triplets to move out that's something. 

*30 MINUTES LATER* 

Dakota: slips down the stairs thinking about leaving, but decides to just move to the living room. Curling up on the couch. 

Jess: Standing in the kitchen cooking. Looks up at her entering the room, but goes back to cooking. 

Romeo: Pulling the door closed behind us locking it. I don't know what are you in the mood to do. I know you need to run off some more energy. 

Rinmaru: Yea this has been nice. 

Res: Starts pacing up and down the hall. 

Henrietta: *Been sitting in the living room for the past hour.* 

Lunar: Shrugs no idea usually when I'm bored I read a book but that doesn't exactly tire me out. *Moving down the hallway* well first I should change out of this dress. I'll be right back. 

Lorence: In the kitchen making some food. 

Jess: Starts serving out food. Setting them around the table. Then walks across hitting a button on the wall that turns on an intercom. Foods done if you want it come eat. Letting go of the button sitting at the table myself to eat. 

Jake: Comes thumping down the stairs. Hell yes you cooked. Damn it smells so good in here. Grabbing a seat digging in. 

Dakota: Looks up then curls into myself more. Thinking I should have just stayed in my bed. 

Romeo: I'll change in the bathroom I left my sweats and stuff there any way. 

Res: Sighs moving to the couch laying down. 

Lucuse: *Walking out of the room to grab a plate, and sets back down the hallway back to his room* Thanks. 

Henrietta: Picking up a plate and eating. 

Lunar: Ok thanks *making her way into there room changing into her usual baggy sweat pants being held up by a make shift belt made out of a shoelace, and the more fitting gray T shirt she borrowed from Aeris. 

Lorence: You feeling ok love *calling out of the kitchen. 

Res: Leans my head up... No now I'm tired. Sighing an my stomach is rolling. 

Jess: Looking up then back down. Is it my fault that he is acting like that. Pointing at Lucuse. Now picking at my food. 

Dakota: I would say no, but he hasn't really been acting like himself for a few days now. Getting up I'm not hungry just going to head to bed. Heading back upstairs. 

Romeo: Now standing in the kitchen in sweats and a black cut off shirt. Throwing together some chicken bacon ranch wraps with some of the leftovers in the fridge. 

Jake: Why you worried anyway. He was just a crush bro. Your all good right? 

Jess: Looks up at Jake with no reply just taking my plate to the sink. I'm going to bed too. Heads up to the room I'm sharing with Lucuse getting into my twin bed on the far side of the room. 

Lorence: Hmm guessing your not hungry I can throw it in the fridge for tomorrow. If ya want to get some sleep. 

Lucuse: *Putting in his earbuds.* 

Henrietta: Sighs. 

Lunar: *Walking over to him hugging him by the waist from the side.* Watcha making. 

Henrietta: Why are you making them share if they hate each other? Sounds like bad brothering to me. 

Jake: Looks up with a growl my brother needs to figure out his feelings. In my opinion putting them right in his face is a way to do that. If he has to he can bunk with me. He obviously still likes your brother. He needs to figure shit out. 

Jess: Hiding under the covers facing away from Lucuse. Flashlight and book already there. Curling up with the stuffed bear that was also already under the cover. 

Romeo: Chicken, bacon, and ranch wraps. Unless you want something else. Leaning into her touch. 

Res: No! I'm hungry please don't put it away... 

Henrietta: Sighs I don't know any thing about brothering. So don't get all moody with me. 

Lucuse: Watching a videos. 

Lunar: No that sounds really really good... We should finish those movies that we started the other day. We never got to finish the first one *one ear flickers.* 

Lorence: Ok I'll be right there just let me put this away. *Putting some food in the fridge. Following him to the couch. 

Jake: I'm not brothering him. He just needs to deal with his emotions. They both do! 

Romeo: Smiles at her. We can I think we will have to switch it back to the first one. Res and Lorences were watching them when we got back home. 

Res: Sitting up making room for Lorence. 

Henrietta: How is that my business? 

Lunar: Ya we were at the part where: they were using the invisibly clook to go to the library. *tilts her head slightly* Hmm would you mind tieing up my feet and hanging me upside down. *Says unaware of how wrong someone could interrupt that* I've heard having blood rush to your head will make you tired. 

Lorence: *Sits next to him pulling him closer* Can we sleep here tonight? 

Res: Looking at Lorence in concern. You want to sleep on my couch? You not like my bed? Taking the food Lorence brought. 

Romeo: Turns slightly to look at her. That doesn't work you know that right? Giving her a very cocky grin. 

Jake: He is your brother. You should care. Even the other one seems to worry about him. 

Lorence: No I'm just comfortable. *Snuggling closer to him* aren't you? 

Lunar: Heh I guess it might not work. Read it in a teen idol magazine when I was 18 *one ear to the side and the other going up* What's that look for? 

Henrietta: Sighs *takes her plate to the kitchen* Night. 

Jake: Gives a huff. Getting up cleaning up the kitchen since Jess cooked. 

Res: Eating slowly nuzzling letting Lorence curl closer. You not going to eat? Running my finger through his hair. You feeling bad again? This is really good by the way. 

Romeo: Laughs softly. Its nothing bad. Just something that went through my head when you asked that. 

Henrietta: *Heading back to her room.* 

Lorence: Oh I am *takes a bite of food* just kinda spacing out. I'm glad your eating regularly again. 

Lunar: Why? *her ears going back to normal* Was just trying to find a way for the meds to wear off. 

Res: Kisses his head. As long as your eating. It's actually helping ease the weird feeling in my stomach. 

Romeo: Turning around fully handing her a plate. I like to be tied up. 

Lorence: *smiles* I've heard that when your pregnant you get weird craving. Not sure if it's true tho. 

Lunar: *Taking the plate tilting her head to the side for a few seconds then realizing what he meant her cheeks and nose turning a deep shade of pink.* Oh heh good to know. *says a little embarrassed but brushes it off. 

Romeo: Kissing the side of her head moving around her to the living room. Setting my stuff down to get the movie ready. 

Res: So far no problems there. I would like some ice cream. 

Lunar: *Follows him out sitting on the couch setting her plate on the coffee table taking a bit of the wrap.* This is really good thanks love. *Lightly wraping her tail on her lap.* 

Lorence: We don't have any right now, but I can head to the store tomorrow to get some. *Yawns* I'll do it in the morning will you come with me. I don't want to leave you here alone. 

Res: Nods of course I don't like you going alone either. Kissing his head. You can't finish that can ya? Smiling at him trying to stay awake. 

Romeo: I'm glad you like it. Sitting beside her starting the movie. I could think of some things we could do to help get rid of your energy. 

Lorence: No and judging by your face your having a hard time staying awake *rubbing circles into his shoulder.* 

Lunar: Ok what is it ask eagerly *moving closer to him, moving her tail off her lap. 

Romeo: First I'm going to explain what the doctor was meaning by asking about your mark. 

Res: Nods getting up I'll go clean up then. We also will need a blanket. Kissing his head. Have you took some meds for your cold? 

Lunar: Ok I was kind of curious about that *focuses her attention on him* So what does it mean? 

Lorence: Ok I found some in the closet *walking over to the small closet pulling out two fluffy blankets. 

Romeo: Well it involves the process of how gryffins mate. I was supposed to do it the night I proposed. Just I didn't think we were quite ready yet. Once I did we were supposed to... well have sex. During which I would have bitten you some where. Using a mating venom to bind us together. 

Res: Your avoiding the question about your meds. 

Lunar: Wha- *blushing a tint of pink* so its kind of a magic seel? *staring into his eyes trying not to let mine turn magenta* So your saying that we should. I-i-i think I'm ready t to. I mean if your not that's ok just *looking down twiddling her thumbs in the bottom of her shirt* 

Lorence: Ok fine I haven't. I'll get them right now sighing. Let's get some sleep tho you must be tired. Walking in the kitchen. 

Romeo: Smiles taking her hands into mine. I'd be honored to mark you as my mate. Its just that once it's done there is no going back. A Gryffins way of marriage can't be undone. Not like regular humans. I think that's why it pissed me off so much when that doctor brought it up like that. I'm figuring that's why they didn't bring it up with Res since Lorence is apparently human. 

Res: I am, but I can finish this up. turning around hearing you enter the kitchen. Lo?? You okay you look white as a ghost. Stopping what im doing instantly at your side. 

Lunar: *Looks up into his silver eyes.* I would love to spend my life with you. I wouldn't want to go back and change anything about this. *Standing on her knees looking straight at him both eyes turning a luminous magenta holding both his hands.* 

Lorence: It's ok walking over to the *sink pouring a cup of water, and taking a few pills slightly regaining color* Can we go to bed now? We did a lot of unpacking today. 

Res: Lo what just happened. You looked like you were about to pass out. Yea we can go to bed. Whatever you need. 

Romeo: I wanted you to have time to be sure. 

Lorence: Ya I'm just tired c'mon *dragging him back to the couch* It's mostly the fever babe. 

Lunar: Yes I'm sure. I've just never considered it before cause. I've never done this before. *Blushing a little darker.* You don't ever have to do this again. If you wouldn't exactly like it. 

Res: Crawling to one side of the couch pulling Lorence up against my chest being mindful of the bump. I know just don't like the thought of you just dropping like that. I don't think I would have even heard you. 

Romeo: I don't think there is anything I wouldn't like doing with you. Pulling her close kissing her softly. 

Lorence: Oh I'm sure you would have noticed at some point. *Snuggling closer closing his eyes.* 

Lunar: *Using one hand to cup one side of his face slightly holding the hem of his shirt. Pulling away for a moment* I was just not sure cause I don't have a very curvy body like Henrietta or Scarlet. 

Romeo: I don't need any of that. I fell for you for your personality, your eyes, and the way you care for others. Caressing her cheek. Your perfect just the way you are. 

Res: Kissing his head. Get your rest love. Your clearly exhausted. 

Lunar: Thank y you *smiling getting up on her knees to kiss him not pulling away.* 

Lorence: You to your obviously tired to *snuggling closer.* 

Res: Nods I will pulling him as close as I can covering us up. 

Romeo: Deepens the kiss pulling her up into my lap. Fingers running over her tail. 

Lorence: *Slowly drifting off* 

Lunar: *Trying hard to not make any noise from him touching her tail, grabbing the bottom of his shirt* Eh... ah. 

Romeo: Grins into her neck. Giving a trill like noise. Do you like that? 

Res: Still awake watching the movie we had left on. 

Lunar: *Gives off a quiet gasp not meaning to sound seductive. One eye staying a bright magenta. The other turning a lustful shade of maroon undoing the make shift shoelase belt on her baggy sweat pants.* Y y yes s! 

Lorence: *Shifting slightly still slightly awake. 

Res: Humming softly running my fingers through Lorence's hair. 

Romeo: A hand moving to hold her hip caressing it. The other still holding her tail. Moving down to kiss her neck. 

Lunar: *Blushing wildly pulling off the shoelace using her other hand to slightly pull up his shirt.* eh...hhmm 

Lorence: Not moving trying to stay up until Res falls asleep. 

Res: Sighs why are you fighting it love. Go to sleep I'm okay promise. Just having some trouble dozing off. 

Romeo: Pulling off my shirt dropping it to the side. Is that better? 

Lunar: Nods y yeah *blush turning a sort of burning red fiddling with the bottom of her shirt as if contemplating whether he would like it or not* Umm sh-should I? 

Lorence: *slightly shifts his head as if nodding and slowly dozing off* 

Romeo: You don't have to do anything if your uncomfortable. Kissing her again. 

Res: Sighed, continuing to run my fingers through his hair until I dozed off too. 

Lunar: *Pulling off the gray T shirt leaving her in the baggy sweat pant and a black and green bra melting into his arms*   
I'm.... not... uncomfortable... 

Lorence: *glasses fall of onto the floor. 

Romeo: Alright, kissing down her body. 

Res: Waking at the clatter hitting the floor. Reaching over us picking the glasses up, putting them on the table, and laying back pulling him close slowly dozing back off. 

Lunar: *Trying not to make any noise when he's kissing me* ...eh...a.. a ...h *Leaning back in forth slightly* 

Romeo: We are alone you don't have to be quiet. Gently licking across her collar bone. Biting at her shoulder. Teeth sinking into her neck on the left side. Hands running up her back unfastening her bra. 

Lunar: *Let's out a soft moan of pleasure from his touch putting her arms around his neck* Ahhh...nn *both eyes turning a deep crimson* 

Romeo: Meeting her eyes with my own dark gold... Giving a test to see if she was really ok with this rolling my hips up. 

Lunar: Ah.. *feeling a sort of lust at this fading between magenta and crimson cupping part of his face with her hand giving him a quick kiss* ...ah..u.. 

Romeo: Thumb moving inside her waist band rubbing the skin. Keeping up the slow roll of my hips. Hoping to get her used to the feeling. 

Lunar: *Using her thighs and knees on his torso to keep on his lap* ...ah ...uh..haa ..a.mm *staring lustfully up at him* 

Romeo: What is it love? Slowly pushing her sweats down her hip. 

Lunar: ah sorry I'm not trying t to say anything *her mouth filling with a sort of siliva, picking up one knee sliding off one of the pant legs.* 

Romeo: Picking her up heading down the hall. Laying her down on the bed taking off my own sweats dropping them on the floor. Moving back onto the bed positioning myself above her. 

Lunar: *Holding on to him laying on the bed staring up at him. Fading her eyes between maroon, crimson, and magenta. Sliding her arms over his shoulders pulling her top half up pressing against him kissing him passionately* 

Romeo: A growl like moan rising from my chest. Flipping us over so she is on top. 

Lunar: Pressing herself against him. Wraping her tail around both of his knees remembering him saying something about being tied up trying to replicate it as much as she can* ....ah ..um ... 

Romeo: Glancing up at her... Top drawer in the closet shelf. You'll find everything you need love. 

Lunar: *Tilting her head to the side but uses some of her magic to open the drawer pulling the items towards them *siting up slightly picking up a rope looking a little confused. 

Romeo: Looking at her with a sweet smile. I noticed you trying to use your tail. Thought you might want to actually tie me up. Giving her a sexy smirk 

Lunar: *Feeling some what bold picking up two small black ropes tieing his wrist, and ankles together desiring to keep holding his knees togother with her tail* 

Romeo: Put that blindfold on me please. I'll tell you when to take it off, or you can choose. 

Lunar: Ok, picking up an appealing looking black blindfold bending over to tieing it around his head* Going back to pressing my chest against his making out with him* ...ah...mm ....t tell me when. 

Romeo: Your in control now. This is all for you. Your pace. Kissing back lustfully running my tongue across her lips 

Lunar: ahh... o ...k ..ehh *hesitates before connecting with him moaning from the pleasure. A little suprised at the tone of voice holding onto his tied up wrists* ahh..ehh u... 

Romeo: Moans out gently moving my hips. 

Lunar: ahh...uh ffu...hs..*stops trying to stay quite. Feeling a slight indent forming in the left side of her neck, but not noticing immediately* ahh..uu..ah 

Romeo: Watching her every move. Take all the time you need just enjoy yourself. 

Lunar: Taking a few seconds to answer* y ya *Sitting back up untieing his hands. Undoing the hold on his knees laying down on the side of the bed exhausted* 

Romeo: Sitting up all the way. Are you sure? Something seems wrong. Pushing her hair back. 

Lunar: This was... my first time doing anything like this. *The crimson glow fading back into the regular green and brown in her eyes.* Pulling the blanket up to the top of her neck* The left side of her neck turning a dark purple moon with 3 star indents.* 

Romeo: Looking down at myself. Uhmm you forgot something... Looking at her a little worried. 

Lunar: What did I forget? Looking over to see she forgot to untie his ankles. *Moving over to untie his ankles. Then going back under the blanket. 

Romeo: Blushes but looks at her even more concerned. Not quite what I meant baby. You forgot the condom. 

Lunar: The what? Tilts her head slightly. 

Romeo: Looking down my body. The condom... You know to keep you from getting pregnant. 

Lunar: Wait that's a thing? *Looking to the side slightly embarrassed.* To get pregnant don't you have to reach your climax that much I know. Truth be told I don't really know what to do with most of this. I just kinda figured out what the ropes were for. 

Romeo: Yea normaly, but not always. There is a pre cum. That is just as potent in some men. I'm a Gryffen it doesn't take much. We reproduce really easy. Worse than rabbits. 

Lunar: Oh but... I don't think will be able to know for a few days. *looking down feeling really stupid for not knowing about these things* I I'm sorry I didn't know what do do with a lot of this *wraping her tail around her waist and chest. 

Romeo: Hey, hey coming around the bed pulling her into my arms. Baby, hey it's okay I shouldn't have let it happen like this. I should have talked your through so much more. I'm so sorry. 

Lunar: *Closing her eyes sinking closer to him.* Why do you... When did you get this? 

Romeo: When did I get what love? The ropes and stuff? Moving back looking at the ground. I'm sorry I shouldn't have pushed this. I'm so sorry. Sinking onto the bed head in my hands. 

Lunar: N n no don't be sorry. I wanted to do this with you, and if we have kids... Then so be it. There's always the possibility that whatever I am is really hard to get pregnant *Hugging him for a bit* 

Romeo: Whimpers holding her close. Still I should have talked to you more about everything. Not the way that it went. Looking over her neck. Your mark is beautiful though. 

Lunar: My wha- oh ya the mark. Almost forgot why you let me do this. *Putting two fingers above and below the mark.* How do you get your own mark its individual right? 

Romeo: Nods... You already mentioned it. I didn't get off. Looking down. I'm fine by the way don't worry about it. Yours is the only one that anyone will even ask about. Eyes flashing a really bright gold. 

Lunar: Why would they only ask about mine? Don't you get one some where. *One ear flickers.* 

Romeo: I hate this but a man's mark isn't important in our world. It's why my family doesn't recognize same sex couples. Because they deem them wrong. Which is why they wanted to get rid of me. My father believed I was gay. Because I was sensitive and gentle compared to my brother. 

Lunar: *Hugging him a little closer sleepily closing her eyes.* It's really horrible that they think that. I would still love you the same. If one day we woke up, to you a girl, or if I wake up as a guy. *Nuzzles his shoulder for a few seconds* I'm gunna go get my shirt. *siting up.* 

Romeo: Just grab one out of my drawer. No need in going back in there. It's late and I can see your tired. Kissing her head getting up. I'm going to shower if that's okay. 

Lunar: Ok *uses some magic to bring over a slightly over sized bronze T shirt sliding it over her head and pulls it past her waist.* Just want to ask before you leave. Did I do ok? 

Romeo: Smiles at her fingers running through her hair. Yes it was amazing. You are just tired love. There is always next time. 

Lunar: Thanks *touching his wrist.* I'll probably be asleep by the time you get back *kisses his cheek before he leaves.* 

*30 MINUTES LATER* 

Romeo: Comes back into the bedroom trying to not wake her. Crawling into the bed. Laying quietly. 

Lunar: Slightly shifts closer to him in her sleep. 

*NEXT MORNING* 

Romeo: Still asleep... 

Res: Rolling over whining gently. Lo? 

Lunar: *Also asleep pressed up against him.* 

Lorence: *Opening his eyes.* Ya you feeling ok? *Slowly sitting up. Been up for a couple minutes. 

Scarlet: Tapping Aeris to wake her up. I... have something to tell u. 

Aeris: Groans softly rolling over blinking up at Scarlet... slowly sitting up. What is it everything okay? 

Res: Nods yea... sitting up on an elbow. How long you been awake? 

Scarlet: Umm... I just got a text from my parents. I told them I was dating somebody... I t they want to meet you tonight... I didn't tell them that you were a girl, and they're pretty religious. I need your help. 

Lorence: *Yawns couple minutes. 

Aeris: Frowns wait what do you want me to do. No one would believe that I'm a boy. I don't even know anyone for you to take in my place. 

Res: How are you feeling you still look so tired. 

Rinmaru: Coming into the bedroom with a tray of food. Sitting it down on the side of the bed. Hey sweety are you hungry? 

Scarlet: I... want to introduce you as my girlfriend to my parents, but I need your help. I really want them to except you as that. Well I need you to help me get ready to meet them *says a little panicked* 

Lorence: I'm ok just need to take some meds. You wanna go to the store today? 

Eugene: Sits up ya thanks baby. You feeling alright this morning? 

Rinmaru: Smiles got sick, but not near as bad as it has been. I'm feeling better now. Smiles so I made you breakfast. Eggs and pancakes. I just got some plain butter grits. Crawling on the bed sitting with my own bowl. 

Res: Smiles sweetly since I've already drank that stuff for this week yea. You did say just once a week right not everyday? 

Aeris: Oh okay. Yea I can what stuff do we need to wear? 

Eugene: Hehe thanks this all looks pretty good *beginning to eat.* Hm you think we should check in with the others? We haven't seen them since we got back. 

Lorence: Ya I need to take some tho. 

Scarlet: Ummmm I don't uh do you still have that purple dress? 

Lunar: Shifts slightly. 

Res: Are you feeling worse? Looking at you with concern. 

Rinmaru: Yes we probably should. We need to known how everyone is especially after last night. I got a random message from Ro. They were in the hospital last night. Res got poisoned. Somthing about Romeo's family and a mafia offering. It ended okay but wow.. I just want to know they are okay. 

Romeo: Softly whines a hand moving to hers. 

Lorence: No just need a little kick start yuno. 

Eugene: Really why? Ya we should call him, and see if we can come over. If they can come over to see us 

Lunar: *slightly opens her eye* Morning. 

Romeo: Mumbles softly but still asleep. 

Res: Nods okay love. I still want ice cream.. 

Rinmaru: Yea that would be great. I've finished all the unpacking I think unless I've missed something. 

Lunar: *giggling hugging him a little closer* 

Lorence: Ok get dressed, and we can head out to the store. We need to get a few things. 

Eugene: I don't think you missed anything. Yawns, so we should call them in a bit to see if they are up for coming over. 

Aeris: Looking up yea I have the purple dress. Why would I get rid of it. It's really pretty. There is a beautiful blue dress in the guest room closet you can wear if you like. It would look really pretty with your hair. 

Rinmaru: Nods okay love. Sorry I know I'm jumpy. 

Res: Of course, I know my kitchen is on the low side. I'm normally not here when I eat. I always at the cafe or with Ro. 

Romeo: Gives a slight cough rolling over arm going over my eyes. 

Scarlet: Thank you promise to try, and get along with my parents an little sister. 

Lorence: Ya we don't have to get that much, but enough for a few dinners. Since we will have to stay home for a bit. 

Lunar: *Siting up looking down concerned about him.* A-are you ok? 

Res: Yeah I got a card for all that. It's in my wallet in here somewhere. 

Aeris: I'll do my best to be a good girl. 

Romeo: Breathing gently having fallen back into a deep sleep. 

Lorence: No it's fine... *gives a sly grin* I still have access to Harrison's account. we can't spend like 1000s of dollars at a time, but we have untraced access to it. 

Scarlet: Sighing in relief* thanks but if my parents try anything touchy we're leaving. 

Lunar: *Looking back at him a little concerned, getting out of bed. Putting on pair of red basketball shorts reaching the top of her thigh sitting at the foot of the bed.* 

Res: Are you sure you want to do that. Worry in my voice as I enter our room pulling clothes out of my drawers. 

Aeris: Smiles you got it love. We can fix each others hair. 

Romeo: Rolling back the other way a deeper rougher cough. 

Lorence: Just as long as we don't use our name in any big purchases, and don't spend like thousands of dollars at a time. He won't notice I promise you that. 

Scarlet: Hehehe your starting to sound like me. They want us at 6. 

Lunar: *Feeling more concerned walking over to his side of the bed. Nudging his sholder to wake him up* Ro, Ro? 

Romeo: Gives a soft hum in reply. Not moving my arm off my eyes. 

Aeris: Alright six it is. It's going to be a fun day. 

Res: Coming into the living room in light jeans, and a really long t-shirt. 

Dakota: Walking down the hall. Thinking this place is just to big to be this quiet. 

Lunar: Looking into eyes* Are you sick? *Says panicked puting a hand on his forehead.* 

Scarlet: Why do you say that? 

Lorence: Finishes taking the meds you ready? 

Res: Yes love. I want ice cream. Nuzzles into his side. 

Aeris: I'm not exactly the girl you bring home to moma. 

Romeo: Winces at the light. Turning my head. No why? Voice raw and raspy. 

Lorence: Hehe I can tell. Heading out the door going down the street. 

Scarlet: Snickers maybe not, but you are a keeper.


	28. Chapter 27

Lunar: You don't seem so good your voice is all raspy, and you've been coughing a bit. Are you sure your not sick? 

Romeo: Yeah not sick. Voice going out coughing roughly to fix it. Head kind of hurts though it's really bright in here. 

Aeris: I'm glad you think so. 

Res: Laughing softly heading after him. 

Lunar: You want some water or something. *Moving over to the light switch turning it off.* Is that any better? 

Scarlet: I'll make some food, and when I say make I mean warm up *jokes.* 

Lorence: Arriving at the store getting some necessary foods. 

Eugene: Getting dressed in some knee high basketball shorts and a blue T shirt. 

Rinmaru: Curled up in a round chair with a blanket and a book. 

Aeris: Sounds fine with me. I like heated food. 

Res: Coming around the corner with two tubs of ice cream. I couldn't decided so I got both.   
Also need curly fries, pickles, and can cheese. 

Romeo: Sitting up carefully. yea water would be great baby. Voice still breaking. 

Eugene: Putting some clothes in a hamper near their bed. 

Lorence: *face palms* Sighs this is definitely a craving. Ya sure, but don't eat it all together. 

Lunar: Ok I'll be right back. *Walking into the kitchen fixing a glass of water, and bringing it back to their room handing it to him* Here when did you get back to bed? 

Romeo: Not sure around 30-45 minutes after I left. I was really tired I went right to sleep. I guess I slept to long or not enough maybe.   
Taking the glass drinking it slowly. 

Res: Looking down at the floor almost dropping the ice cream. Sorry. 

Rinmaru: Looking up from my book your all clean. 

Lunar: Huh *leans on his shoulder.* Do we have any where to be today well at least for now? 

Lorence: Why are you apologizing you didn't do anything wrong. I'm just warning you about that. 

Eugene: Yup. 

Res: Sitting the stuff in the buggy rubbing my arms. Nodding turning around waiting patiently for Lorence. 

Romeo: Shaking my head. No I don't have anywhere to go. Why babe what you thinking? 

Rinmaru: Getting up nuzzling onto Eugene's side. You smell good. 

Lorence: *Walking up to him an starts pushing the cart. walking for a few more minutes trying to find the rest and waiting in line to get ringed up.* 

Lunar: No reason *huginging him around the neck.* Feel better now? 

Eugene: Thanks love. 

Rinmaru: I guess I need to take one myself. 

Romeo: It's not as bad, so yea I'm feeling better love. 

Res: Just following behind. Staying quieter. 

Eugene: Ya I'll wait I might clean up Little tho *patting his shoulder* 

Lunar: *smiles toothly* You have any idea on what we should do. 

Lorence: You ok Res you seem upset *looking up at him.* 

Res: I'm fine picking at my sleeve. Following behind lorence. 

Romeo: Just kind of want to stay right here. Is that alright can we just stay in bed today? 

Rinmaru: Nods okay. Sneaking a sweet kiss before heading to our bedroom. 

Lorence: *Walks out of the store with a few bags of food making his way back to their house.* I guess we can have a bowl of ice cream. When we get home it's really hot. 

Lunar: Of course that... yawns sounds like a great thing to do. Tonight we can go get the DVDs we were going to watch those movies, but ended up *giggles a little* not getting to them. 

Eugene: Hehehe take your time. We have a while *flushing a slight orange.* 

Rinmaru: Nods moving away from him starting to strip before I even enter into the bedroom. 

Romeo: I was meaning now. Feeling kind of lousy today. 

Res: Yea that's what I'd like to have. 

Eugene: Flushing an even darker shade of orange seeing Rin. Walking into the kitchen to wash the dishes. 

Lunar: Ok sounds good to me. *Laying back down on their bed holding his hand.* 

Lorence: Chuckling like I couldn't tell. 

Res: I can eat something else. I don't need the ice cream anyway. Slipping into the house, and down the hall. 

Rinmaru: Coming out of the bathroom in just a towel, looking through the closet and drawers for something to wear. 

Romeo: Sorry I don't like to be a downer. 

Lorence: Didn't we just go to the store to get ice cream for the most part? 

Eugene: Finishes doing the dishes and sitting in the living room. 

Lunar: Your not a downer just staying in bed sounds good to me *slightly tugs his arm to lay down. 

Res: Doesn't reply just shuts our bedroom door. 

Rinmaru: Hey hun have you seem my black sweats. Standing in the bedroom doorway still only in a towel. 

Romeo: Laying back sighing I could have at least went, and got the DVDs for us to watch. The switch to bring the TV out is over by the light switch. 

Aeris: Comes back into the bedroom. Scarlet where did you go love? Are you still nervous about dinner tonight? 

Lorence: Goes to the kitchen putting the stuff away. 

Eugene: In the middle draw. Turning back feeling a blush creep up his neck. 

Lunar: *Uses some magic to bring it closer* 

Scarlet: Ya I'm a little nervous about it, but if it goes bad. We should do something fun tomorrow like do another girls night with Lunar, and maybe the triplet girls. It would be fun to do it at home. 

Aeris: Walking over to the bathroom door. What are you doing in there? It's just a dinner with your parents it can't be that bad. I agree we could have a great day tomorrow. 

Romeo: Smiles come on let me get up and take care of it. 

Rinmaru: Hey you alright? You have been acting so off this morning. Have I done something? 

Res: Finding a spot in our room building a nest like area. With extra blankets out of the closet. Adding in some of our clothes. Crawling inside burying myself from view. 

Jess: Still curled up under my covers. 

Dakota: Wandering around our new house. 

Scarlet: Ya I'm just worried about what will happen. *Holding her head in her hands.* 

Lunar: Nods letting go of his wrist sitting up a little bit. 

Eugene: Ya I don't know. I feel just a little strange today. Don't worry it's not a physical thing. 

Lorence: Ok I'm done. What did you say you wanted. I'm ready to eat *he jokes.* 

Res: Hiding inside the nest of blankets. Ignoring Lorence. 

Rinmaru: Slipping back into our room finding the pants, coming back out with them on. Sitting by Eugene's side. So what's going on. I want to know love. I feel like I'm making you uncomfortable. 

Romeo: Getting up flipping the switch hearing the tv start to lift out of the case at the end of my bed. Heading out into the living room to get the DVDs. 

Aeris: Can I come in love. You seem like you could use a snuggle. 

Lorence: Coming into the bedroom are you feeling ok love. You've been pretty quiet since we got back. 

Eugene: It's not that you make me uncomfortable. It's just that we can't really. ANYWAY. What do you want to do? 

Lunar: *Sitting up to wait for him to get back. Using some magic to put the stuff from the drawer back.* Yawning dozing off. 

Scarlet: Please. 

Aeris: Pushing the door open. Moving over wrapping Scarlet up in my arms. Have you been crying baby? 

Res: Poking my head out from under the covers that I'm surrounded by. Eyes teary. You got on to me. I can't help how my body thinks food should be eaten. 

Romeo: Comes back into the room with some snacks and the dvds. Eyes watering. 

Rinmaru: Looking at Eugene with a worried expression. Babe are you horny? Tilting my head rubbing his thigh. 

Scarlet: Yeah *hugging her back.* I'm just scared of what they'll say, and I just want to get it all out my system before I have to get ready. 

Lorence: I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel like that. I was trying to warn you that it's not gunna make you feel good, and the last thing we want is you getting sick. 

Lunar: *Waking as he comes back. Tilting her head sideways.* Are you alright? Your eyes they're really watery. Did something happen when I feel asleep? 

Eugene: Eh... *looks down a little flushed* Well when you put it like that. 

Rinmaru: Smiling sweetly it's okay. Just cause I'm pregnant doesn't mean we can't play... 

Romeo: Looks up I'm okay. I brought snacks... Moving to put the DVD in. Then back to the bed. 

Aeris: Resting my head on top of yours. It's alright. Let's just hope you aren't one of those people that throw up when they're anxious. 

Res: I hate feeling like this. I'm not ever this emotional. I'm crying cause I want pickles in my ice cream and you won't let me. 

Eugene: I don't want to over work you. You've been working really hard to get this house unpacked lately. 

Lunar: *Sitting up to hug him putting her head on his shoulder.* Thank you. 

Scarlet: I'm not I... just tend to overreact when I do heh. 

Lorence: Oh come here. You can't control the way you feel when your like this. It's nothing to be ashamed of. 

Romeo: Smiles your welcome, but you didn't have to thank me. It's food we haven't exactly ate breakfast. Kissing her head. Realizing I am feeling a little under the weather. 

Aeris: That's good. Holding her close, rubbing soft circles into her back. I'm here and I'll stay until you feel better. 

Rinmaru: Moving to the floor in between his legs. Well I could help you... Licking my lips seductively. 

Res: Crawls out from under the thick pile of blankets into Lorence's arms. I'm sorry too. 

Lunar: Ok *pulling you to lay down.* You should get some rest almost everyone except Aeris and Scarlet is either sick or pregnant. We wouldn't want you to get sick and leave them alone. 

Scarlet: Solidity crying herself out in Aeris's shoulder after a couple minutes feeling better. *Thanks babe. 

Eugene: *Turning bright orange* Are you sure? 

Lorence: Pats his back reassuringly. 

Rinmaru: Smiles up at you. Eu why would I tease you like that. Of course I'm serious. 

Res: Nuzzling onto your side. This is just the worst feeling that could ever exist. I dont like it. 

Romeo: Nods laying down, pulling you against my chest starting the movie. 

Aeris: Anytime love. I'll be here to help keep you grounded when ever you need me too. 

Eugene: Stares down at him lossing the laces on my basketball shorts. 

Lorence: I'm sorry babe, but you just need to get thro this next month or two. 

Lunar: *Letting out a soft almost cat like purr. Nuzzling closer to him.* 

Scarlet: Thanks Aeris that really helped *playing with Aeris's hair.* 

Aeris: I think a kiss would have been a better thank you smiling sweetly. 

Romeo: Eating some of the food that I brought in. 

Res: I'm trying my best. I just feel like such a pussy little girl. 

Rinmaru: Its okay to get turned on babe. Its normal. No need to hid from me. We've been around each other naked before. 

Scarlet: *Giggling a little kissing Aeris passionately* You want to watch dr. Phil now? 

Lunar: *Absentmindedly swaying her tail* 

Lorence: Your not just going thro something. I bet you can ask anybody else about it. Well people who've been pregnant. 

Eugene: Ya I know I'm just always embarrassed for some reason to admit it. 

Rinmaru: Nuzzles into your thigh. Moving my hands up your legs. I can take care of it for you. 

Res: I know I just want to he myself. Why can't I be my normal asshole self through all this. 

Romeo: Hand wandering down playing with her tail. 

Aeris: I'll watch whatever you want. You know I feel that tv is just background noise. 

Eugene: *Laughing mischievously* Alright then *playing with his hair.* 

Lorence: Sighs I have no idea, but at least now your a sensitive asshole. 

Lunar: Stops purring covering her mouth with her hand to stop herself. A pink tint on her cheeks and nose. 

Scarlet: All right let's see what crazy he has today. 

Rinmaru: Gently moves up to pull Eu's shorts down some. You been hiding this all morning? Baby shouldn't have. Your so hard. Gently taking you into my hand. 

Res: I guess I'm still your asshole. Smiles a little. 

Aeris: Nods sounds like fun I guess. 

Romeo: Not thinking watching the movie and continues to gently pull and tug on her tail. 

Eugene: *Feels a chill run up his spine fidgeting a little.* Ah do you really like this. *smiles* 

Lorence: Yup now do you want to eat? I'm starving. 

Scarlet: Pulling her into their room turning on the TV. 

Lunar: Eh... ah ..a *Shifting her thighs slightly. Trying not to make any noise. Not sure why she likes being touched there. 

Romeo: Realizes what I'm doing... Shit I'm so sorry love. I wasn't paying attention. 

Aeris: Plopping back on the Bed. Hey we need lunch too. 

Res: Nods yea I'm hungry. 

Rinmaru: Yea I do... Look your already feeling it. Just relax and enjoy the pleasure baby. Leaning forward taking your length into my mouth. 

Lunar: No it's fine. Just wondering why it feels different trailing off. 

Scarlet: Want to get take out? I'm feeling extra lazy this afternoon. 

Lorence: Good now. We can have a bowl of ice cream. 

Eugene: *Throwing his head back letting out a moan of pleasure.* 

Rinmaru: Giving a soft smile around you. Starts to move my head. Keeping a hand on your thigh so you can't move. 

Romeo: Well uhm... Last night I was just rubbing your tail. Just now I was pulling or tugging on it. 

Res: Really I can have my ice cream? 

Aeris: Yes I want something covered in cheese. Please... 

Eugene: *Placing to hands on his shoulders letting his top half move along with Rin* Ahhha... uh...a..a. 

Lunar: *Shrugs her shoulders* ...It does feel nice tho. 

Lorence: Ya but just not pickles at the same time. 

Scarlet: Ok looks thro her phone looking at a place that sells really good grilled cheese. 

Aeris: Ooo... Cheese fries too with chili. Grining. 

Res: Nods fine no pickles. 

Romeo: Yea, but I doubt you want to go another round. I don't want to get you all riled up and turned on. 

Rinmaru: Purrs over you... Taking you deeper into my throat. Wanting to show that I can give you pleasure without us having to have full on sex. 

Scarlet: Mmm ya that sounds great I'll get some *clicking on the options. I'm gona get a Pepsi you want anything? 

Lorence: Leading him into the kitchen making a bowl then going over to the couch. 

Lunar: Turned on? *tilting her head to the side* Sighs I'll look it up. I'm guessing you don't want to explain by the look on your face. 

Eugene: Rolling his head back after a minute almost reaching his climax *...I ahh I'm gun...a..! 

Aeris: Yea a sprite please. Smiling at her. 

Rinmaru: Keeps going nodding that its okay. Taking you in further sucking harder. 

Romeo: I didn't think you would want to have sex again. . Your tail seems to be a turn on for you. Something that you know gets you in the mood. 

Res: Following behind like a puppy. 

Scarlet: *Finishes ordering some food floping on the bed next to her seeing what crazy papa Dr. Phil has snickering* Alright. 

Eugene: Ahhh...uhh.aaa *reaches his climax* ... I... ah.. cam.. 

Lunar: Oh that *turning a slightly deeper shad of pink* I wouldn't mind if it happened again one day... *wraping her tail around her own waist keeping her still turning back to the movie.* 

Lorence: Laugh slightly. 

Romeo: That's what I was meaning. That's what turn ons lead to. It's called foreplay. The process of getting each other hot and bothered. Before the actually thing takes place. I know that you aren't into it that much, and I'm sorry for playing with your tail. 

Res: What, what did I do now? 

Rinmaru: Pulling back after a few minutes showing Eugene as I swallow. Licking my lips after. 

Aeris: I just don't get the big thing with this guy. He does the same thing that so many other tv hosts do. 

Lunar: That makes a lot more since. It's ok. Unwrapping her tail going back to watching the movie. 

Eugene: *Stares at him breathing heavily.* I.. take it... back... that was pretty good. 

Scarlet: Ya he's a little bland. I just like to see the people trying to become the next catch me outside girl. 

Lorence: Nothing, nothing. 

Rinmaru: Smiles I'm glad you liked it. See I told you I could help. 

Aeris: Just seems to piss people off if you ask me. 

Res: It can't be nothing your laughing... What did I do? 

Romeo: Goes quiet curling up around her watching the movie. 

Eugene: I'm a little tired now. Could we invite them over tomorrow? 

Scarlet: Exactly I kinda think of this show as a joke.. He's made several people into millionaires tho which you got to give him some respect. 

Lorence: You seem like a puppy when you do that. *hands him a bowl of. Chocolate ice cream.* 

Lunar: Let's out a purring noise. 

Rinmaru: Nods yes anything for you baby. Gets up. Helping Eugene get up. Come on let's go lay down. I'm kind of worried about you. Sighing more to myself. Holding you close. 

Res: I'm not a puppy. Giving a soft growl, but with an overly exaggerated pout. 

Aeris: Not sure I want to give him credit for that. 

Romeo: Dozing off without realizing it. 

Eugene: You don't have to be laying down in the bed. 

Lorence: Ok, ok your not a puppy. Now eat your ice cream hahah. 

Scarlet: *shrugs* Ok. 

Lunar: Stays awake, but doesn't move at all. Trying to wake him up. 

*2 HOURS LATER* 

Romeo: Turns arm hanging off the bed. 

Rinmaru: Coming back into our bedroom from the bathroom. Eu, you okay? *Moving to the side of the bed where Eugene is sitting up with his head in his hands.* 

Res: I mean I could be your puppy if you want me too. Looking up from the bowl of ice cream. 

Aeris: Curled up asleep with my head in Scarlet's lap chili on my face. 

Lunar: *Leaning on his side with sleepy expression.* 

Eugene: Ya I can't sleep, but I'm tired you know that feeling. 

Lorence: *chuckling* maybe one day love. 

Scarlet: Drowsly looking at the TV leaning. Her head sliding down to her pillow. 

Rinmaru: Tilting his head up. You have been in here for two hours babe... *worry clearly filling my eyes. How are you really feeling? 

Res: Smiles okay. 

Aeris: Yawns stretching out more. 

Eugene: I don't know I'm worrying about everything. About when the kid comes, about why they were in the hospital, what was wrong with Res when we left Seattle, and *sighs* just a few things. 

Lorence: Turning on the TV to a cop show. 

Scarlet: Shifting looking up at the clook. Sighing 

Aeris: Sitting up rubbing my head is it time to get ready? 

Rinmaru: I was hoping the blowjob would have helped. Your shaking babe. Wrapping my arms around you. Pulling you closer. Our baby is fine. Dont worry. 

Res: Laying on the floor. Playing with some yarn. 

Scarlet: Ya I'm gunna go take a shower *getting up.* You took one this morning right? 

Eugene: It did. I'm just worried about these things *leaning on him. 

Lorence: *Chuckling down at him.* 

Lunar: *Stops purring curling closer to him.* 

Romeo: Wakes up just slightly moving my hand up, fuck my head is killing me. 

Aeris: Yea you were still asleep. Smiling at her. I'll go start getting dressed then. 

Res: Looks up with a smile am I that funny? 

Rinmaru: You just don't feel good huh? Running my fingers through his hair. 

Lunar: *One ear flickers.* There's some advil in the drawer.. If that will help? 

Scarlet: Thanks *kisses her cheek going into the bathroom.* 

Lorence: Snickers maybe. 

Eugene: *Nods snuggling closer to him.* Just stay with me for a bit. 

Rinmaru: Crawls up onto the top of the bed. Pulling Eugene into a more comfortable position. Don't worry baby I've got you. I'll hold you as long as you need. 

Res: Love you... 

Aeris: Enters our room pulling the dress from the closet, along with the flats. After getting dressed moving to the mirror to figure out something to do with my hair. 

Eugene: *Snuggles closer to him. Slowly drifting off.* 

Lorence: I love you to *yawns.* 

Scarlet: *Finishes taking a shower leaving the room with a towel wrapped around her body, and blow drying her hair so it was dry.* You look beautiful. Could you get mine from the bag? Says looking in from the door still only wearing a towel. 

Aeris: Pointing to the bed. Already got it out. 

Res: You tired? It's not even 6 yet love. 

Rinmaru: Holding him close. Kissing his head. 

Res: You have been slowly getting more tired. Haven't you. Getting up off the floor with the help of the table. Come on we can just go lay down. Trying to keep the concern from my voice. 

Rinmaru: Just glad your finally sleeping. Even if it means I've got to hold you. 

Aeris: Still trying to do something with my hair. Glancing up at her every now and again. 

Lorence: *Sleepily nods* good idea.. Your sucking the life force out of me. That's why I'm soo tired. *he jokes trying to reassure him. 

Scarlet: How about I do your. I've got a few ideas on what to do *finishes changing into the blue dress. 

Aeris: Looking up you look great in that by the way. An yea would you mind doing my hair. 

Res: Looking at him with a small smile. Reaching out to take his hand. Yea I guess I need to quit that. 

Scarlet: Not at all. *Moving up behind her running my fingers thro Aeris's long blue hair.* I was thinking maybe half up half down hair style. *Pulling off a few hair ties from my wrist getting to work. Doing the same thing to my own hair. 

Lorence: Soon I'll be nothing but a shell *puts the back of his hand on his forehead over dramatically. 

Lunar: *Reaching over to the bedside drawer grabbing some advil and a glass of water* Will this help any? 

Romeo: Looks up nods thanks love. I'm sorry that I didn't answer. 

Res: Smiles trying to laugh. Your just being silly. 

Aeris: Thanks it's great. 

Lunar : It alright *lightly rubbing his temples.* 

Lorence: Yawns yup *laying down on the bed.* 

Scarlet: Good I think they'll like this. Now should we get going they live on the other side of town. 

Lunar: *Geting up off the bed* I'll be right back. 

Romeo: Nods okay I'll be right here. Smiles lightly putting my arm back over my head. 

Res: Sitting in the bed with a book in one hand running my fingers through Lorences hair with the other. 

Aeris: Yea we should call a cab. 

Lunar: Moving out of the room, picking up the clothes she left at the couch, and putting them in a bin of dirty laundry. Then going into the kitchen fixing a glass of orange juice. Then heading back into their room. Okay I'm done 

Lorence: Dozing off in a few minutes. 

Scarlet: Mhm I already did they'll be here in a couple minutes. Sighs, do we need anything else from here? 

Aeris: Okay good then I'll grab my shoulder bag, and we will be good to go. 

Romeo: Sitting in the desk chair. Head hanging over the garbage can between my feet. 

Scarlet: Nods walking out of their house making sure to lock it. Seeing a small gray car with a familiar 19 year old boy at the wheel waving at them. 

Green haired boy : Hi SCAR!! 

Scarlet: You don't have to shout!! Oh ya that's are ride. 

Lunar: *Seeing him and quickly moving towards him* Ro are you ok? *Coming up behind him.* 

Romeo: Shakes my head don't think so. Shaking a little bit. Giving a rough cough vomiting into the trash can. 

Aeris: Wait you know our ride??? 

Scarlet: Ya my cousin Jun just got his driver's license, and begged me to give him a chance. 

Jun: So you coming or not? *Says with a giant smile on his face. It's been a long time. 

Scarlet: Like two months *face palming. Walking towards the car opening the door for Aeris. 

Lunar: Umm is there any thing I can do to help you? *Eyes turning yellow.* 

Romeo: There is some medicine in the bathroom cabinet. Could you get it please? 

Aeris: Comes over getting into the car... If your good I am. 

Lunar: Of course, *darting back to the bathroom and back carrying some pill bottles and tylenol giving him the original,* and looking at him concerned. 

Scarlet: Oh he's a good kid, but he's just super annoying. 

Jun: Your as whimsical as ever *turning around in his chair* names Jun *holding out his hand to shake hers* I'm a cousin and you are? 

Scarlet: Sitting down next to Aeris. 

Aeris: Names Aeris I'm the girlfriend. Shaking his hand. 

Romeo: Smiles up at her. Thanks sitting the trash to the side. Not sure what happened. Just got the sudden feeling that I was going to be sick. Taking the bottles from her was that juice for me or you? 

Jun : Yes Scar finally got a girlfriend. Deep down I knew she was never straight, but anytime I brought it up she beat me with a shoe... Happy to meet you hehehe. 

Scarlet: *sighing but smiling a little* Ya he talks alot, and over shares A LOT smirking. 

Lunar: That's really weird... Well, I originally just went out there to pick up my clothes, and I thoght you might like this. If not then I could have it do you tho. 

Romeo: I just want something to take these pills with. I mean your probably right water maybe the best thing for me right now.

Aeris: Over sharing and talking doesn't bother me in the slightest. 

Lunar: Nods *using her magic to bring the glass of water over to them handing it to him.* Do you think it's anything strange or just a common fever? 

Scarlet: Good now he's going to tell us his life story. *chuckling a bit* How has the last two month been tho. 

Jun: Sighs not good. Starting to drive the car. 

Aeris: Looking up why what's been going on? Just wanting to be in the conversation. 

Romeo: Shakes my head I have know idea. I thought it was just a headache. Now I'm not so sure. I didn't even know I had a fever looking up at her... Do I? 

Jun: *Beginning to start to tell them that his boyfriend Luca cheated on him with a girl with sort red hair.* Besides that it's been ok I did get my driver's license. 

Scarlet: I never did like him. 

Lunar: Hmm *puts a hand on his forehead. One of her eyes forming a grayish blue triangle removing her hand going back to normal.* strangely not but somethings definitely wrong. 

Romeo: I didn't think I was. My stomach wasn't even hurting. Just this awful headache. Thought it might have been something I ate at first, but it only hurts in my head. No pain anywhere else. 

Aeris: That sucks. You should come meet some of our friends there are a few single guys I think. 

Lunar: I don't know do you think we should call a doctor, or just see if it's something to really worry about *holding one of his hand concerned.* So it's not a fever, not food poisoning umm. 

Jun: You would do that? Thanks *his usual grin returning* Well where are you two going? You both look really nice. 

Scarlet: To my parents. Haven't told them about Aeris yet, and they wanted to have dinner with us. 

Jun: Sigh I would help you, but your Dad doesn't like me either. 

Aeris: Cause your gay?? I'm starting to think this isn't going to go well. 

Romeo: I think just give it a day. If I'm not any better I'll call doc. 

Aeris: They are going to think I'm some evil devil that's taken their daughter. 

Jun: I want to say it's for something else, but I can't exactly say it's for anything else. Dont worry I'm just the cousin. I'm sure they'll exept it. Since Scarlet is more important to them then I am. 

Scarlet: Like I said if they hit any thing to touchy were leaving. I just want them to meet you, and for you to meet my little sister. 

Lunar: That sounds like a good plan since we went to the hospital yesterday. *Pulling him up off the ground moving him towards their bed. You still tired try and sleep it off. 

Romeo: I'm not tired, but I want to lay down. Smiling at her. Thanks for being here for me. 

Aeris: Nods you got it love. Kissing her knuckles. I'll be the best support you could ask for. 

Lunar: Of course I'll always be with you. *Kissing his cheek sitting with her leg crossed on the bed.* We were on the 3rd one right. *Trying to find something to do* The music they play in these are really catchy. 

Scarlet: Smiling* Just try and hide the tough thing. Knowing them they would think it would be some sign of sadisum. 

Jun: I'll wait for you guys in the car. I've got no where else to be. Make sure to fill this up while your at it. *Handing them a couple plastic bags. 

Scarlet: sighs kids. 

Aeris: ?? What as these for? An don't worry babe I'll be good. I told you I promise. 

Romeo: We had just finished 3. So we are starting 4. Laying down holding my head a little. 

Jun: Well your here for dinner if I'm not mistaken... 

Scarlet: Kissing her cheek then replying* Yes. 

Jun: Simple I'm hungry and I don't have any food at my apartment. I need you guys to fill this with whatevers good. 

Lunar: Nods putting the CD in the player. *Hugging him around the shoulders. Getting comfy to watch the movie using the fluff on her tail as a pillow. 

Aeris: Dude we could get you food like for real keep your bags.

Romeo: Leaning into Lunar carefully. 

Jun: Then I'll have to pay for groceries. *He pouts a little.* 

Scarlet: *Laughing a little opening the car door* Lets get going. I'll try to sneak some bread for you. 

Lunar: Lays her head on his shoulders. *one ear flickers* Why couldn't we have gone to a school like that? *she jokes* 

Romeo: A school for mystics. Not a bad idea. It would have been great to have had that as a kid. 

Aeris: Following behind Scarlet. I meant we could go get him some groceries. I know the feeling of going home to nothing to eat. Dad was too busy.. I had to remember to do all that stuff. It was never fun to get home and realize I forgot it was grocery day. 

Jun: Ok just as long as I don't have to pay *taking out his phone preparing to pass time in the car. 

Scarlet: Immature still laughing. 

Lunar: Ya to test their skills and such... Just minutes the brooms and the dark lord. All the many many safety hazards. Which Hogwarts house are you? 

Romeo: Me... I'm a hufflepuff. Res is a slytherin. Aeris too. 

Aeris: Off to meet the parents.. 

Lunar: Hehe I could see that. Rin and Eugene would be gryffindor. Not sure what I am. 

Scarlet: Yup. *Stopping in front of the door for a few moments taking Aeris's hand.* Ok ready? 

Aeris: Of course my love. I'm here let's do this.

Romeo: I say a ravenclaw or a gryffindor.


	29. Chapter 28

Scarlet: *Knocking on the door.* 

Betty: *Opening the door seeing the to girls* Oh Jason she's here rushing them inside. 

Jason: Walking into the room with a stoic expression. 

Betty: Oh uh you must be a friend. Um where's your boyfriend? Weren't we going to meet him? 

Scarlet: About that I'm actually.. 

Jason: She's obviously waiting for him to get here. Wouldn't want to drive here with that...Festering out the window towards the car. 

Scarlet: No I this is... 

Betty: Oh I can't wait to see him. 

Esme: Sitting in the living room with an annoyed look on her face. 

Aeris: Steps forward I'm the boyfriend. Holding out my hand. Aeris Vortari its nice to meet all of you. 

Betty: What aren't you, a girl. Are you trans or something? 

Jason: *Glaring down at them.* 

Scarlet: Yes SHE'S my girlfriend. She's not trans. It's not a gender swap. This is my girlfriend. 

Jason: What have you done to my daughter!!? 

Lunar: *Giggling* thanks. 

Aeris: Well for one I make her happy. Two I saved her from making some bad decisions. Taking Scarlet's hand intertwining our fingers. She is my soulmate. 

Romeo: No, thank you for making today way better that it could have been. 

Scarlet: Nods smiling slight tears in her eyes. 

Betty : Umm let's have dinner. We can talk about this while we eat. 

Jason: No will do this now Betty. 

Betty: Jason it took me a long time to make dinner let them eat. 

Jason: Nods still glaring at them. 

Lunar: *Tilts her head* What do you mean. I didn't do anything today. 

Scarlet: Ya let's do that. 

Betty: Leading them into the kitchen. 

Aeris: Kissing Scarlet's knuckles we got this love. You okay? Whispers to her as her walk. 

Romeo: Of course you did. You have been by my side pretty much all day. I'm normally alone except for the occasional appearance of Res. 

Scarlet: *Nodding walking into the kitchen sitting down at the table smelling the food.* It smells good mom. 

Jason: Scoffs glaring. 

Betty: Um ya I made chicken alfredo, with garlic bread, and a salad. 

Jason: Thank you dear putting some on the plate. 

Betty: Um what was your name again dear? 

Lunar: Hehe I love to be around you. Any way soo it's no big deal. 

Aeris: Aeris Vortari. This smells amazing mama. Waiting for him to finish before fixing a plate for Scarlet and myself. 

Romeo: Thank you though. Pulling her close snuggling her. Your the best. 

Scarlet: *Holding her hand under the table.* Yep picking up a fork. 

Betty: Sighs even tho I don't agree with homosexuality Scarlet is my daughter, and if she truly loves you then I guess I do to. 

Jason: Giving her a stare that plainly say "bitch dont say anything." 

Scarlet: Smiling thanks mom I truly love Aeris. 

Lunar: *Nuzzling the top of my head to the crook of his neck* 

Aeris: I'm glad to hear that. So what business are you in Sir? If I may ask. 

Romeo: Sighing softly this day just speed by. 

Scarlet: Takes a bite of garlic bread. 

Jason: Government. 

Betty: Um... Eh how did you two meet? *changing the subject. 

Lunar: Ya it did, but I'm happy with that. We have a long time... I think *closing her eyes, but a faint magenta glow can be seen through her eyelids. 

Aeris: We met through my job. It was a great week. I got to know Scarlet more than I have anyone. I have to say I'm really glad I met your daughter. 

Romeo: Oh course we do. It's only going to get better love. Gently rubbing her ear. 

Jason: *nods skeptically* 

Betty: Oh what a well mannered young lady, and beautiful too. Don't you think so Jason? 

Jason: Sure... *Takes a drink of wine.* You mind specifying? 

Scarlet: City work... *says quickly knowing he would start yelling if he heard the word mafia or mystic* Like putting up the police tap and cleaning scenes. 

Betty: It's a little strange to have a job like that soo young. 

Lunar: *Curling closer to him slowly drifting off.* T-thanks. 

Aeris: I work for my father's company. He has a few different things city wide. His health has recently declined, so I've been in the process of taking over. 

Romeo: Always my love. 

Jason : *glaring again.* 

Betty: That's a pretty big responsibility. *taking a bite* 

Scarlet: Ya, but if she needs support I'll be here. *grazing her fingers* 

Aeris: I've also got a twin brother. He is a big help. I do have a question though why is my age such a problem? Yes I am only 21, but I have a college degree in business, accounting, and criminal investigations. I've been working in my father's company to make my own money since I was 16. Gently squeezing Scarlet's hand. I can take care of Scarlet. Be the best partner she could ask for. 

Betty: I didn't mean your age being a problem. It's just when I was 21 I was a lot more immature. I fond that admirable. 

Scarlet: Smiles leaning her head on Aeris's shoulder. 

Jason: *Nods and says some over offensive stereotype about lesbians. Is that really what you think I'm letting my daughter do? 

Betty: JASON! 

Scarlet: *Stares at him wide eyed and mouth open.* Why would you say that? 

Aeris: Gives him a cold look. I believe that it is no longer a choice for you. We only came here to explain this to you. Setting my fork down in the proper way to show the meal was good. I believe that we need to leave. Your not going to speak to me or her in the manner that you are chosing to use. She deserves more respect than that. 

Scarlet: Standing up to leave linking arms with Aeris's. 

Betty: No, no please don't leave. I am so sorry for my husband's words. *Grabbing him by the elbow. In fact may I have a word with him in private real quickly dears? 

Jason: Glaring at her. Ya let's do that dragging her into the other room. 

Esme: *Standing in the door frame having watched the whole thing with a bored look in her hazel eyes. *sighs. 

Aeris: Stopping not far from the door way. Waving. You must be Scarlet's sister. It's nice to meet you. 

Scarlet: Hey Esmey I didn't think you were here. *giving her a quick hug* 

esme: There fighting again aren't they? *says blankly holding out a hand to Aeris* 

JASON & BETTY : Incoherent yelling. 

Aeris: Shakes her hand. They do that alot? Pointing toward the other room. 

Esme: Sigh sadly yes a lot lately. Just about me and Scarlet. My cousin Jun sigh. I'm afraid to tell them about my trans girlfriend. *Quickly covering her mouth with her hand realizing that she said that out loud. 

Scarlet: Looks at her a little sister.* Sis I never knew. Reassuringly hugging her right side. 

Esme: Leting out all those pent up 17 year old emotions crying a little. T-thank you I... d-didnt think you'd expect me until I saw her. 

Jason & betty: *Yelling louder. 

Aeris: Moving forward being with someone different shouldn't be a crime or frowned upon. You should be happy to be who you are. An that is no safe place for anyone to be in. There shouldn't be yelling, fighting, and violence. 

Esme: Thank you *wipping away her tears slowly returning to her usual stoic tone* I I'm more worried about my mom... 

*A SLAPING NOISE IS HEARD FROM THE ROOM* 

scarlet: Mom!!! *Her eyes widening moving towards the door. Trying to open the handle but it was locked* 

Jason: NO YOU LISTEN TO ME! 

Aeris: Is by Scarlet's side in an instant. Slamming my foot into the door breaking it open. You lay one more hand on her, and you will regret it. Eyes faintly glowing. 

Scarlet: *Rushing to her mom's side helping her up* Mom, mom are ok? 

Betty: Whining slightly rubing her cheek. Feeling lucky that it was only a bit red. 

Jason: What are you gunna do about it. She deserved it she was arguing with me. It's the last straw. 

Aeris: You think that gives you the right to hit her. That just makes you as bad as the men I send to prison everyday... Though not quite to an actually prison. That's assault sir, and it's a felony offence. Moving to Scarlet and Betty's side. We you okay mama? 

Betty: *Standing up rubbing the side of her face. Yes dear it's only a little red. 

Esme: Moving over to the group *holding an ice pack prepared like this has happened before. 

Jason: *Grabbing a large bag walking out of the door. Giving the green haired boy on his phone a nasty look. Before getting into a car and driving off. 

Jun: Looking up from his phone slightly scared. 

Scarlet: Helping her mother back to the table. Are you sure your ok? 

Aeris:This has happened before, have you tried to leave? 

Betty: No this is the first time. 

Esme: Mom don't lie. I can here it from my room upstairs. Don't lie. 

Scarlet: Hugging her mom. 

Betty; I'm sorry I tried to leave, but I can't work in America. 

Aeris: Looking up why not? There are plenty of places you could work. 

Betty: I... don't have legal American identification. My husband corrupt position managed to get me into the country. I can't leaguely work with no real identification. 

Scarlet: Mom why didn't you tell me? 

Betty: I wanted you to be successful not living with me to keep me safe. 

Aeris: I've got a friend that can help. With all of that. It's to dangerous for you here. 

Betty: Thank you so much your right I can't live here anymore. Glancing over to them. Your doing so much for me right now, but can I ask one more thing from you? 

Scarlet: Of course. 

Aeris: What is it. 

Betty: Could you let my Esme live with you until I can get back on my feet. I know that's a lot to ask, but until I can get my own house, car, and ID. She would be better off staying with u... Just for a few months please. 

Scarlet: *Glancing over at Aeris* 

Aeris: Actually we still have your apartment love. Looking at Scarlet. They could live there. The rent is taken care of so there is no point in it going to waste. Smiling taking Scarlet's hand. What do you think baby? 

Betty: Thank you, thank you. Will pack and could you send someone over to pick us up. I wouldn't want to keep you here. 

Scarlet: *kisses Aeris* Ya that would be nice. *Moving over to the table putting a few pieces of bread in a plastic bag* Let's go home I'll call you tomorrow mom. 

Esme: Slightly smiling. You two have fun. I need to talk to mom about something's too 

Aeris: Smiles yes this will be a new life for you both. So no secrets would be best. Taking Scarlet's hand. Just take him a whole plate that alfredo is good. 

Scarlet: I know *putting a scoop of alfredo in a different plastic bag.* 

Esme: Snickers* I'm guessing Jun drove you here? 

Scarlet: Yes, we will be leaving now bye mom by Esme. 

Aeris: We will see you soon. Call us if anything happens. We will come immediately. 

Scarlet: *Walking out the door towards the car.* 

Jun: Seeing them unlocking the car. 

Aeris: Well that went way better than I thought. Your dad is a dick. 

Scarlet: Sighs I know, but at least my mom and sister were ok with it. Opening the car door for Aeris. 

Jun: Hey howed it go *turning around in his seat?* 

Aeris: Well that dick left then things got way better. She grabbed you food. We are moving mother in law and sister to a new place tomorrow. 

Jun: My Dinner yes *grabbing the bag! 

Scarlet: Oh ya *grabbing her wrist before she gets into the car* I was going to do this at dinner, but now is a better time. 

Aeris: What is it love? Smiling at her holding onto her wrist. 

Scarlet: *Blush spreading across her cheeks, bending down one knee, and pulling up a small black box.* 

Jun: Getting the idea taking out his phone recording with a huge smile on his face. 

Aeris: .... Scar... baby oh my goodness. Really? 

Scarlet: *Slightly tearing up opening the box revealing a blue and violet gemed ring.* Will you marry me? 

Jun: Slightly let out a girly squeal. 

Aeris: Nods tears already running yes I will...! 

Scarlet: *Sliding the ring on her finger standing up giving her a passionate kiss.* 

Aeris: Kissing back hugging her close spinning her around. Your mine forever now. 

Jun: Eeee you two are soo cute!! 

Scarlet: Hehehe yup forever *pulling her into the car.* 

*A FEW MINUTES LATER* 

Aeris: Unlocking our door. Is he coming in, or is it just us tonight? Looking over my shoulder at Scarlet still talking to Jun. 

Romeo: Up sitting on the edge of the bed. Thankful that I moved the trash can over before going to sleep. 

Jun: Nope just you two. I've got my own apartment. *Turns back to his car* Can I come over tomorrow tho? I'd like to meet the friends you were talking about. 

Scarlet: Ya but come closer to noon. We're not morning people bye Jun. 

Lunar: Shifting a little in her sleep feeling a slight warmth in her stomach. 

Romeo: Spitting trying to clear the taste out of my mouth. Before throwing up again. 

Aeris: Laughing softly. She isn't I'll be up whenever you decide to show. 

Lunar: *Opening her eyes with a headache* Uh? *Putting a hand up to her temple.* 

Jun: Ok bye, driving away. 

Scarlet: Strange kid. 

Aeris: No worse than some of our friends. 

Romeo: Lifting my head. You alright babe? 

Scarlet: True *chuckling* You want to go to bed, or *turning away.* Nevermind I don't think your into that kind of stuff anyway. 

Lunar: Migraine. 

Aeris: Try me giving a challenging grin. 

Romeo: Handing her the bottle of advil. Here babe take them before yours gets worse. Seems like I was contagious after all. I'll go grab another trash can too. I guess we caught a bug. 

Scarlet: Well I've never done this with a girl. *A slight pink tint on her face* Could you teach me? 

Lunar: Thanks *taking the advil* I feel your pain it hurts. *rubbing the top of her head* Let's call the doctor in the morning. 

Romeo: Will do love. Coming back into the room with another trash can sitting it on her side. Figured this way we aren't trying to rush to the bathroom. Kissing her head gently. Is it just your head? Gently massaging behind her ears. . 

Aeris: I can show you all I know. Caressing the side of her hip through the dress. Come on. Locking the door pulling her down the hall way. 

Lunar: Thanks ya it's just my head right now. *Curling up close to him.* 

Scarlet: Feeling slightly turned on walking down the hallway. *untieing the ribbon on the back of her own dress. 

Aeris: Turning around pulling Scarlet close. You are so beautiful. Need a hand taking that off? Running my fingers across the back of her neck. 

Romeo: Pulling Lunar flush against my chest. Arm moving around her. Shit is that your body heat or mine? 

Scarlet: Yeah actually you mind? *Starring into Aeris's pink eyes with her hazel ones.* 

Lunar: I don't know *burying her face into his shoulder* at least now we can suffer together hehe. 

Romeo: Holding her gently. Love you. 

Aeris: Not at all. Smiling hands running up her hips, caressing her sides, and up her back to start undoing the dress. 

Lunar: I love you to *kisses the side of his face* 

Scarlet: *Absent mindedly licking her lips putting an arm on Aeris's waist pulling herself closer* ...heh 

Aeris: Letting Scarlet's dress gently fall off. Starting to gently kiss and lick across her skin. Wow, your skin is so soft. 

Romeo: Get some sleep love. 

Scarlet: Hehe if you think so *undoing the straping on the back of Aeris's dress. Slowly pushing her towards their bed.* 

Lunar: Ok *drifts of give of a soft purr* 

Aeris: Smiles up at her as I fall back onto our bed. Pulling Scarlet with me. You are so perfect. I'm so glad that I've got you in my life now. 

Scarlet: *Laughing slightly kissing Aeris around her neck.* Now that were getting ..married ...will ..mm be ...together forever. *unbuckling Aeris's bra* 

Aeris: Sighs sweetly. Lifting up to let the bra fall to the side. Undoing Scarlet's as well. Moving to take the soft mound into my mouth. Sucking gently. 

Scarlet: mm....ah *Pushing herself up. One hand cupping Aeris's cheek the other on her waist.* 

Aeris: Smiling around the nipple in my mouth. Pulling back. Catching your lips in a passionate make out adding in tongue and teeth. Hands moving down her body. Giving her ass a nice squeeze. 

Scarlet: Ah *letting out a soft moan pressing her top half against Aeris puting a finger in her waist band slowly taking off light blue panties. 

Aeris: Lifting my hips for Scarlet. Gently pushing Scarlet's panties down too. Pushing my knee between her legs rubbing gently. 

Scarlet: Ahh... *Pushing down against her knee seductively licking the side of her mouth* ..ahh..uh..n 

Aeris: Reaching out with my own tongue licking up Scarlet's. Hand moving down between us my knee out of the way. Starting to massage everything. Moving back down to put her breast in my mouth. 

Scarlet: Ahhh uh ah ehh *leting out a few moans of pleasure slightly moving back an forth* ahh in heh I ...hu ...guess. ...you ....could ahh say your.. good with your tough hehe. 

Aeris: Pulls back looking at her. I do my best. Don't have a whole lot of experience myself. Spreading my fingers rubbing over Scarlet's vaginal opening. 

Scarlet: Ahh uh eh y you... are uhh... really good... *using her other hand to mimicked Aeris's movement* 

Aeris: Smiles that's it... moaning softly. Gently testing Scarlet's reation pushing in a finger. 

Scarlet: Ahhh *tighting her legs grip on Aeris's torso bending down seductively sliding her tough up her chest stoping at her neck* ..ah ...eh 

Aeris: Feel okay? I don't want to hurt you. 

Scarlet: No, no don't stop. *says in a unnaturally high voice kissing her neck* 

Aeris: Grins no problem love. Kissing her again adding a second finger. Slowly starting to move them back and forth. While pulling her hips with my other hand. 

Scarlet: *pushing a finger up slightly moving her hips along with Aeris* ..eh ...ahh ..uhh . 

Aeris: Rolling my hips down against Scarlet's hand. Uuumm... that's great baby. It feel so good. Tighting my hold on her... 

Scarlet: *Gasping a little* Thank uh a Ehh ahhh *After a few minutes flopping off of her onto the side of the bed* 

Aeris: Sits up.. with a smile was it good? Hand running up her side. 

Scarlet: Ya.. that.. was amazing. It made me question why I ever liked to do this with a guy... *takes a breath in* Was I ok? 

Aeris: Smiles still breathless. You did great. Kissing her. Pulling her close. Covering us both up. 

scarlet: I'm glad. Maybe next time we can.. Try something new hehe *puting arms around her shoulders pulling her close dozing off* 

*THE NEXT MORNING AROUND 10* 

Romeo: Standing in the kitchen. Having already called for the doctor. Now trying to keep from throwing up in the sink. 

Aeris: Coming out of the shower not bothering with a towel. 

Rinmaru: Working on breakfast watching the bedroom door. Starting to worry about Eugene. 

Jess: Cooking in the kitchen. Watching as Dakota tries to help. 

Dakota: This goes in here right? 

Lunar: *Paceing around the living room with a trash can in her arms. Having thrown up earlier that morning* 

Scarlet: Hey you want some left overs I brought some from my mom's house. *Pulling a plastic bag of alfredo out of the fridge. Looking over to Aeris with a slight tint on her cheeks* 

Eugene: Finishes changing walking out of their room. 

Rinmaru: I made breakfast babe... smiling at Eu. 

Romeo: Waits for it to pass. Walking away from the sink you okay baby? Wrapping my arms around her. Your stomach really bothering you huh? 

Aeris: Morning you were still in bed when I left. How you feeling this morning. Yea that alfredo was great. 

Eugene: Thanks your the best *walking up behind him giving a big hug* You feeling ok today? 

Scarlet: Hmm some what energetic... Do you think we should see if Lunar and Dakota.. sighs maybe Henrietta would be up to a girls day any time soon. They opened some new stores and I think a pool in the strip downtown. I thought we could all check it out. 

Lunar: *Nods not wanting to open her mouth. Both eyes turning a swampy green hugging into his shoulder* 

Romeo: Your looking worse than I am. Let's get you back to the couch baby. Lifting her up heading to the couch carefully with my head spinning a little. Sinking down holding her. This will pass love. The doctor will be here soon. 

Aeris: Pulling on a shirt and pair of pants. I'm down for calling and getting together with all of them. We need to get the boys over anyway so Jun can meet them. 

Rinmaru: I'm feeling good. How about you baby? 

Lunar: Thanks you seem really pale *Cupping his cheek in her hand looking up at him.* I'm sure its just a bug or some thing. *A ring at the door.. 

Scarlet: Ya I'm glad that you liked him. He maybe annoying, but he sets a nice mood. I'll call them in a few hours. 

Eugene: Pretty good, *stretching his arms above his head. 

Rinmaru: I'm glad. I've been worried. You were tossing and turning unless I was holding you. 

Aeris: I do like him. Think he will be a nice addition to the team. 

Romeo: Lays her down on the couch that will be Syxs. Heading slowly to the door. 

Dr. Syxs: It seems your house is a hot spot. Is it Res again. 

Romeo: No, it's Lunar and me. I think we picked up a bad bug the other night. Moving back for him to come in. 

Dr. Syxs: Walking in seeing her curled up. Oh my... 

Eugene: Ya I guess. I just dream about running a lot heh *kissing the side of his neck.* Watcha making? 

Scarlet: Thanks my moms sister stopped talking to her when she got married, but at least I ended up with Jun a lot. 

Lunar: *Gives him a slight wave* hi. 

Jun: Driving to Aeris and Scarlet's house. 

Aeris: He should be getting here soon though right? If we are going to have him meet Jess, Jake, Axe, and Lucuse. We need to call them. 

Dr. Syxs: Well then I'll just examine you both then. Moving forward come sit down Romeo. We don't need you fainting. Sitting my bag down beside Lunar. Your looking really pale both of you. Can you tell me your symptoms. 

Rinmaru: I made omelets, cheese and veggie. Smiling I'm glad your doing better love. 

Scarlet: Ya I'll call the girls later *dialing Axe's number.* 

Lunar: Well he started first, but I started later that night by getting migraine, and there was a vomit problem. We didn't have a fever or food poisoning. That's what we were kinda worried about. *sitting up.* 

Eugene: Thank you that sounds really good. I'm glad we had food here when we moved in. We don't have to go to the store tomorrow. 

Rinmaru: We may need to go to the store soon. We are running low on some things. 

Aeris: Nods moving into the kitchen. 

Axe: Sitting up from digging through my stuff. Answering the phone. Yea this is Axe what you need? 

Romeo: I'm kind of worried I might be running a fever now though. Sitting down beside her. 

Dr. Syxs: I see have you recently had sex? 

Eugene: Ya will do that next time we leave *leting him go.* What were u thinking we should do today. I'm feeling up to anything just no running or dieing. 

Scarlet: Oh it's not that important we were just wondering if you and some of the guys would like to meet up to get coffee with Aeris, my cousin, and I. 

Lunar: *Flushing dark pink* um well. 

Doctor assistant: Waiting outside the door frame holding a small bag of emergency supplies having absently been over looked. 

Romeo: Doc you brought your assistant? Catching sight of the person on the doorway. 

Dr. Syxs: Oh yes dear me sorry my boy get in here with the other bag. Smiling at Lunar do you mind my dear I need you to raise your shirt. I believe I might know the problem. 

Rinmaru: I was thinking we could go for a walk. There are a few nice places around here. 

Res: Rolling over spread across the bed and Lorence. 

Axe: I'm sure I can get them out of the house for a while. Yea getting up sticking my head out the door any of you guys want to get out for a while go grab some coffee? 

Christ assistant: Thanks you didn't see me at first. Don't worry it happens a lot. 

Lunar: Uum y ya sure *glancing over at Ro* 

Christ: *Walking over to him setting the bag down* You need me to get any thing Mr. Syxs? 

Lorence: Slightly shifts not waking up. 

Scarlet: Thanks meet us at that coffee place at the south west plaza in like an hour. 

Axe: Will do. Leaving my room yelling down the hall again. Guys come on let's get out of here for a few hours get ready to leave. 

Jake: Sticks my head out of my room... Fine I'll be down in 5. 

Jess: Comes out of the bathroom dressed tilting my head you did say coffee right. I'll be in the car. . 

Dakota: Can I come? 

Aeris: What did they say are they going to come? Holding a glass of tea. 

Syxs: Actually could you hand me my stethoscope, and the portable ultrasound. Gently pressing down on Lunar's abdomen. Tell me if you feel any pain. 

Romeo: Taking her hand it's alright. I'm right here. 

Scarlet: *Hangs up.* Ya they are gunna meet us at the coffee shop down the street. I'm gunna get some clean cloths on. 

Christ: Can do *opening the kit handing him the stethoscope and a metal object.* 

Lunar: Nods rubbing Ro's hand. 

Syxs: Moving my hands slowly across her stomach adding small amounts of pressure. Feeling around noticing a knot like object near the lower area. Do you feel any pain. Taking the stethoscope listening to her body. 

Romeo: Kissing her head. I'm right here love. 

Aeris: Great love that place. Go ahead I'll let Jun in when he gets here. 

Jess: Stops sticking my head into our room. Hey Lucuse you want to come too? 

Lunar: Ah a a little there *squeezing his hand a little tighter.* 

Christ: Looking at Ro and Lunar trying not to smile seeing what's going on. Letting him make sure before jumping to conclusions. 

Scarlet: Yup they have good hot chocolate too. *walking into their room throwing on a light blue tank top and a pair of ripped skinny jeans. Now we just need to wait for Jun to get here. 

Lucuse: Ya sure taking out his head phones. 

Jess: Smiles great. Axe said we are leaving soon. Come on. 

Aeris: Sitting in a spinning fluffy chair. Well then we will just chill til he gets here. 

Syxs: That's what I thought. Taking the ultrasound tool pressing down on the area of her belly where the knot is. Listen closely tell me what you hear. 

Romeo: Sitting up... looking at the small area... How, I mean I know how, but there is no way. It was the first time and I didn't even actually get off. 

Syxs: Smiling wide well my boy your definitely a potent one. Moving the wand around over her stomach. Letting the three distinct heartbeats be heard. 

Lucuse: Ya ya whatever getting off his bed walking over to the door. Meet you in the car. 

Jun: *Knocking on their door.* 

Scarlet: That would be him. *Walking over to answer the door. Hey Jun you came. 

Jun: Yup where are we going? 

Lunar: *Tilting her head slightly* w-what do you mean? 

Christ: You don't get it? *turning to his monitor.* Can I tell her can I tell her? *smiling. 

Syxs: Standing up yes my boy go on ahead. Moves to start packing up the bags. 

Jess: Moves out of his way. Just giving him a quiet nod. Following behind him. 

Romeo: Really baby did you not hear it... Wait! Mouth hanging open in complete shock. 

Aeris: Coffee shop down the road. The guys will meet us there. 

Axe: Load up let's go guys. 

Lunar: I heard it. I just don't get what your trying to say. 

Christ: Hehe *Patting his legs like a drum roll* Your pregnant with triplets! Hehe it's been awhile since I met someone with triplets. It's not that common. 

Lunar: *Widening her eyes one going back to a usual green and one turning silver.* What! 

Christ: Hehe well will be taking our leave soon. There's some paper work you'll need to fill out. *picking up one of his bag walking towards the door. 

Jun: Ok we can walk I'm not trying to waste my gas money. *moving to let them out. 

Aeris: I wasn't expecting us to drive dude that would be stupid. 

Romeo: Pulling her into my arms. Hey it's okay baby. Your alright. I'm sorry. . . 

Syxs: Smiling at them. Holding out a small white labeled jar. Take two teaspoons of this every day. Just like Res my dear. It should help with the nausea. Also looking at romeo. Your sickness should pass soon. Your kind tends to do this when your connection is really strong. You picked yourself a very good partner my boy. Patting his shoulder. Getting up handing over the forms sign on the marked line. 

Axe: Pulling up near the coffee shop. 

Scarlet: Ya. We're not those people that will drive just to show that we have a car. Pulling Aeris down the steps. Let's go. 

Lunar: *Hugging him a slight smile on her face tearing up* How can you tell? It's been literally 2 days. 

Christ: Walking out to wait by the car. 

Jun: *following them* Oh by the way you two want this video? Pulling up the parts he was recording from last night. 

Aeris: Aww you recorded it... Yea totally send it to me. Smiling holding her hand. 

Syxs: I believe that is one, dear Romeo can answer. Smiling just make sure you take that. Call me if you have any issues. 

Romeo: Taking her hand. Gryffin pregnancy only last two months. Your carrying triplets. They are going to grow fast. 

Axe: They should be here soon. 

Jun: Ya I thought you might want it just put your number in it. Handing her his phone with contacts pulled up. 

Lunar: Really I I'm so happy *hugging him a little tighter letting the tears run down her face over his shoulder.* Are you ok with this I know I'm the one that forgot about it. 

Christ: Honking the car horn. 

Lucuse: Mhm looking down at his phone sitting down at a booth. 

Syxs: Good day you know how to send in my payment. 

Romeo: Nods at him. Wrapping Lunar up in my arms. Of course not baby. This is amazing. Completely unexpected I mean triplets. Maybe I did get off... This just doesn't seem like something that would have happened otherwise. 

Aeris: Puts my number into his phone. There ya go. Walking along toward the coffee shop. 

Jess: Sitting down. Isn't it cool that they invited us out? 

Jake: You mean after we nearly killed some of them?


	30. Chapter 29

Lunar: Hehe maybe *feeling her eyes glow magenta.* I never thought I'd be a parent at 22, but I wouldn't change a thing *cuddling closer to him.* I wonder what the others will think? 

Jun: Thanks sending the video. Stopping in front of the coffee shop this is the one right? 

Lucuse: I didn't try and kill them. 

Christ: I'm happy for them they seem like such a good match. 

Syxs: Yea they will be a good match the two of them. 

Romeo: I'm sure they will be happy for us just like we were for them. 

Axe: Wait really? 

Dakota: When did you try that? 

Jess: Hey there they are! 

Lunar: Ya well hopefully they aren't identical then will never know who did what. 

Lucuse: I said I didn't try and kill them. 

Scarlet: Walking into the shop holding Aeris's hand waving at them. 

Jun: Walking behind them wanting to let them introduce him first. 

Aeris: sup guys. How is your day going? Liking the new place. 

Axe: I think that was a jab at us... frowning at Lucuse. How did you like this guy Jess? 

Jess: Blushing scooting closer into my corner of the table. 

Romeo: Hopefully they will not be. That would be complicated. 

Res: Sitting up realizing I'm sleeping all over the top of Lorence. 

Scarlet: oh I see sitting at the table across from Axe did you guys get anything yet? 

Lucuse: Slightly rolls his eyes stop trying to force things man. 

Jun: still behind Aeris. 

Lunar: Will just have to wait and see *giggling a little* 

Lorence: *Groaning slightly from being moved* Er afternoon. 

Res: Smiles at him rolling back over laying on his chest. Hi... sorry I guess I was a tad uncomfortable last night. 

Axe: I'm not forcing anything. Now that I know who you are. I wish I hadn't tried to make poor Jess smile.

Aeris: Oh guys this is Scarlet's cousin Jun. Moving aside. Jun these are the guys: Axe my brother, Jess and Jake the other set of twins, and Lucuse. Oh and they brought Dakota too. 

Jake: Looks up and gives a wave sup I'm jake. 

Axe: Gives as soft smile. So that's why you asked for us. 

Jess: Still looking at the table. After Axe mentioned Lucuse. 

Romeo: I guess we will. Damn though love... I'm worried triplets will put strain on your small stature. 

Lorence: No problem *sitting up stretching his arms above his head yawning * I'll go fix us some breakfast/lunch we woke up pretty late. 

Jun: Hey I'm Jun. I drove them to go meet her parents last night. You guys missed the per.. *muffled noises* 

Scarlet: *Covers Jun's mouth* I was planing to tell them that. Yes my cousin over shares.. a lot. Sighs but he's a good kid. *uncovering his mouth smiling slightly.* 

Lucuse: Raises a hand as if to say hi. 

Lunar: *Cuddling herself closer to him.* Who are you calling small *says in a very obvious moke injustice.* 

Romeo: I mean it's a whole 9 months crammed into 2. That's 10 weeks of growing for you to take. I'm worried about the stress on you. 

Axe: Smiles he doesn't seem that bad Scarlet. 

Aeris: He isn't she just thinks he talks alot. 

Res: Food sounds good. I've got a big appetite today. Though we did sleep in later than normal. You feeling any better love? 

Axe: We told them we were waiting to order so whenever we are all ready. 

Jess: Pushes the menu to Jake pointing at a mint chocolate mocha lata.. 

Jake: You want me to order for you? Really come on bro... Really this crap again. Fine move back into my room. If your that flustered by Lucuse. 

Jess: Shakes my head pulling my hood up. 

Jake: Fine I'll order for you. Looking at Axe we need a waiter or something. 

Lunar: I guess that might be an issue. It will be new never really grew that much. I'm sure it won't be that big of a problem. 

Scarlet: He does.. 

Jun: Hehe she's not that far from the truth. If I have to admit it looking over to to Lucuse and Jake. 

Lucuse: I'm gunna go to the bath room. Just order me a coffee *standing up heading to the bathroom. 

Jun: Are you ok? *looking at Jess's hood* You look sad. 

Jess: Looking up trying to smile giving a nod. 

Jake: Looking up he had a thing for the ass that just left for the bathroom. I was trying to give him a push to see that the guy wasn't right for him. It's just not been going well. 

Romeo: I'll be here to help you all the way through baby. 

Aeris: I don't think your that bad. 

Jun: Ya that sucks. When things just don't work out. *Beginning to tell the story about how his boyfriend Luca cheated on him with a a girl with short red hair. 

Scarlet: Sigh ordering while he's telling the story. 

Lunar: Just as long as I have you everything will be ok... I'll need to read up a little for obvious reasons. 

Romeo: Nods I'm sure there are lots of books on different kinds of pregnancy at the library. We can find you some to read. 

Jess: I haven't had any luck with guys... Picking at a lose thread on my hoodie. None of them have worked out. Either they reject me straight out like Lucuse did, or they just use me. 

Jake: Growls lightly. Showing the waitress the drinks we want including the weird mint thing for Jess. 

Aeris: Smiling at Jun having fun. Holding Scarlet close. So Dakota how is the house? 

Dakota: Its nice. 

Lunar: I'm glad I need to know these things. If we're going to have three kids. I still haven't been able to properly take care of a plant *says jokingly trying to cheer him up. 

Jun: Um your having lunch with me right now duh *says jokingly.* You guys seem pretty young. You can be all forever alone if your not tethered to someone when your 40. 

Scarlet: Snickers 

Jess: Looking at Jake before continuing. We are 20 in these forms. Though our ghoul forms don't age like humans do. So we stay young longer than most creatures. Rubbing my arms. Finding the other half of myself isn't something I want to just forget about like my brother. 

Jake: I did find her... She just doesn't want me. 

Romeo: Smiles at her joke. I'm sure you and I will do a great job raising kids. I mean if Res, Lorence, Rin and Eugene can do it why can't we? 

Aeris: Hey I totally think holding tight to a special someone up into your oldies is a great thing. 

Jun: Well since you age differently you have a lot more time. You shouldn't limit yourself to one, or even 5 people until you find the right one. I don't know about you, but I feel like gonde today hehe *smiling his usual big smile.* 

Scarlet: Soo umm Axe we wanted to tell you something holding Aeris's unringed hand under the table. 

Lucuse: Coming back to the table without saying anything just looking down at his phone. 

Lunar: Yup they say lions throw their cubs of ravines, and only raise the ones stronger enough to climb back up. Well first of all that's not true, and completely irrelevant to our situation. It does make a for a good saying. 

Axe: Sure what is it? Looking over at Lucuse, tapping his shoulder. You alright? I'm sorry about earlier. You seem out of it man. 

Romeo: Yea I'm not a lion for one lol. I'm a Gryffin. Though my parents didn't exactly do the best when it came to raising. I'm going to do better. Braz raised me better than that. 

Jess: Smiling oh really. You think so. Maybe we could go somewhere just the two of us sometimes. 

Jake: Giving a weak smile. Turning to my cup of coffee. 

Lucuse: Ok... *looking back at his phone. 

Jun: Yup I could do that. i would be happy to. It sounds fun to get out again. 

Scarlet: Looking to Aeris do you want to tell him or should I? 

Lunar: *Chuckling* I'm really glad that he raised you instead of your parents. We probably wouldn't have met. 

Romeo: No I'd be just like my brother, or worse. As much as they tormented me growing up I'm going to bet worse. Thankfully the realm of fate had different plans for me. 

Aeris: Looking up at Axe. I know we aren't overly close, but you are my brother and I'm happy to announce that we are engaged. Saying excitedly. 

Axe: Smiles at them both. Congrats. I knew by the look on both your faces that something good happened. Getting up I'll be back excuse me getting up pulling Lucuse with me. 

Jess: Smiling from ear to ear... really? You'd go with me! 

Lunar: I'm soo glad you turned out like this. I've never really had parents. I was raised in a group home after my sister sold me. I did somehow get away with sleeping at a dog shelter for a week or two. Dogs are like children right? 

Scarlet: Ok thanks for not being like my dad. 

Lucuse: Hey what are you *walking along with him after getting on his feet?* What do you want? 

Jun: Hell ya maybe we could go to that new skate park. Do you skate? 

Jess: Shakes my head I'm afraid I dont that's my brother. I'm more of a gamer, book, table top game type of guy. 

Jake: Oh I know that place. I saw the advertisement for it on the way to the new place. 

Romeo: Wow... You didn't have it well as a kid did ya? 

Axe: Pulling him into the alley outside. We need to talk that's what. 

Jun: Hmm well I know there's an arcade in that plaza near here. Scarlet told me its pretty cool. 

Scarlet: Hehe ya it's pretty sweet. They have some older and newer games. 

Lunar: Sigh sadly not, but I managed for the most part. Just got a little harder when I was 18, 19. *glancing over at the memory box. 

Lucuse: What's wrong? I didn't say anything to you. 

Axe: That's worse than saying something. You have been acting off since the other night when Jake made you bunk with Jess. He was supposed to tell you. That you were sleeping in my room. 

Romeo: You don't have to show me love. I just wish someone had helped you like they did me. 

Jess: That sounds like more fun to me. 

Lucuse: Wait so I'm paired with you now, or we were both sleeping in your room? The only reason I've been quite is cause I don't know you people. Just because we live together dosen't exactly make us all best friends. 

Lunar: Thanks. Someone did help me I don't remember him much. I was maybe 12, 13. He helped me enroll into school. I don't remember what his name was either. After that my teachers, *snickering a little* realized I was living in the vents, and that's when I started living in the group home. 

Jun: Cool when would you theoretically be available to do that? 

Axe: Standing in front of Lucuse arms on either side of his head. Why couldn't we be friends. Maybe more than that? Gently pushing a strand of Lucuse hair back behind his ear. When you get like this you know your scent changes right? 

Romeo: Well that's good in a way. You got help to move your life forward. 

Jess: Well I would say any time... looking at Jake with a pleading look. 

Jake: Anytime this week. He just doesn't need to go alone. 

Lucuse: Why do you say that is it a problem *backing up against the wall* 

Lunar: Yup *smiling brightly.* They got a little mad when I didn't have the textbooks. They needed me to buy, but they were pretty nice teachers about the whole ears and tail thing. There was the one kid with really greasy brown hair. Who would always step on my tail and stuff.. Where did you go to school? 

Jun: I can do friday. I've got to work the next two nights, but then I'll be off for a day. Ya I wouldn't mind if you came along smiling brightly. 

Jess: Smiles that will be great. I'm excited. It will be good to get out for a change. 

Jake: Nods yes it will.

Axe: Smiles no, it's not a problem per say. Leaning forward taking a deep breath licking down the side of Lucuse neck. Your smell drives me wild Luc. Why not switch to my room. We can get to know each other better. I don't like seeing you withdrawn and sad. 

Romeo: Looks up I was homeschooled until I was dropped off. Then I taught myself going from various libraries. After Braz found me his wife taught me. I went to college I got a bachelor's in business. 

Jun: *Taking a drink of his hot chocolate* cool I can pick you two up. I've got a car now. 

Scarlet: Chuckling watching them. 

Lucuse: *Gasping slightly* how are... you doing this? I'm the Veler here I'm the one that's supposed to seduce you *part of his neck heating up. 

Lunar: Did they tech you with some of the other kids they took in? *tilting her head.* 

Romeo: Yea they did. I was the one that was around the longest. Since I was the first they took in. There were 4 other boys, and two girls. 

Jess: Drinking my mint drink.. Giggling softly yea that would be great. No need to call a cab that will be the best. . 

Jake: Yea they sink. Plus they don't think about people with motion sickness at all. Looking over a Jess. 

Aeris: Smiling I told you it would be a good idea. 

Axe: Damn you getting all hot and bothered for me? Hands running up over Lucuse's hips. You got a really nice body too. Finding you that night was one of the best things that's happened to me in a while. Whispering into his ear keeping Lucuse pulled close to me. 

Lunar: Were they nice? 

Jun: Yup I finally got my license *starting a conversation on a popular video game like motal combat or kingdom hearts* ya that's my favorite game I can play at home. 

Scarlet: You were right whispers to her leaning a head on her shoulder. 

Lucuse: I uh not here this is an alleyway, and the walls at home aren't... No no I barely know you... but *slightly rocking his hips back and forth. 

Axe: Then get to know me. Smiling at him sweetly. My room isn't near the others. Also *stepping back, against my body's wishes. We could take things slower. I meant what I said. I don't like you looking like you did when you came back from the bathroom. I'm sorry about what I said about you and Jess. I'm just jealous. Taking his hand intertwining our fingers. If you would let me. I'd like to prove I can be your boyfriend. 

Aeris: Yea I know right. They are so cute. Looking around where did Axe and Lucuse go? 

Jess: Yes, I love those. I haven't had a way to play games like that in so long. 

Romeo: Some of them yes. This boy named Ben was great. There was a girl Sila. She and I were close until she up and left. Then there are always the kids that they tried over and over to help just for it to bite them. Pence, and Keizer. They burned down a building before Braz found them. That should have been a clue but not for Braz. 

Lucuse: Looking down thinking for A couple minutes. Fine.. one.. night impress me and I will date you... Hopefully your good. *smirking a bit readjusting his shirt* 

Scarlet: Hmm I saw them walk out. I don't think they left tho shrugs. 

Jun: Cool we should play them someday *snapping his fingers into a gun shape.* 

Lunar: Do you know any of them now, or lose contact after you left *the color in her skin coming back.* 

Axe: Gives him a grin. Giving his hand a squeeze. You won't regret it. Now are you going to tell me why your mood dropped like that? You came back from the bathroom like you were sick. Your smell got more sour. 

Aeris: Hope they are okay. 

Jess: Makes one too saying bang bang laughing softly. 

Romeo: Just Ben and his two partners Isabel, and Maximus. They are great after Braz passed he left me the bar. Not where I saw myself going so Ben an his lovers work the bar. 

Lucuse: Was just feeling a little bitter about being dragged out here. Sighs let's go back before they start looking for us. 

Scarlet: *Nods* should we see if Dakota would be up to having a girls night tonight? We could call Lunar and she if she's up to it. 

Lunar: That's cute it must be nice to see you childhood friend happy. Wow those meds work fast. I'm feeling a lot better *feeling small surge of energy.* How about you? 

Aeris: Yea that would be nice. Who needs tomorrow when we can today. Smiling with excitement. 

Dakota: Why is Axe taking so long to bring Lucuse back. Unless something is wrong... 

Axe: Hold on just a minute. Keeping my grip on his hand. Lucuse I don't mean about me dragging you out here. I mean your expression when you got back from the bathroom. You looked like you had gotten sick. Dakota noticed the look too I know she did. Wouldn't you rather it be me asking you then her? *My other hand moving up to gently caress his cheek. I'm worried about you. 

Romeo: My head is still thumping a bit, but he did say it would take a few days. It's great that it's working already. 

Scarlet: Mhm will figure out where to go if they both agree. If not we will just do something *looking over on the other side of the table* Hey Dakota? 

Lucuse: I'm not sick. I was hoping if I didn't talk. You guys would take me home faster. 

Lunar: I guess it works differently for you. I'm sorry that you have to suffer with me. 

Romeo: Smiles at her. I'd rather me have the symptoms than you any day. I wish it was just me. Then I'd at least feel like I was some help to you. 

Axe: Frowns pulling back all you had to do was ask. We didn't make you come. Jess apparently just thought you would like to get out too. He continues to be so kind to you. Even though he doesn't have to. Sorry I did this I'll send you home. Hand starting to glow. I'm not going to give up on you. Taping his head magic leaving my body sending Lucuse to the house in a swirl of black smoke. 

Dakota: Looking up at Scarlet. Yes, what is it? 

Scarlet: Would you like to go out, and do something fun with Aeris, me, and maby Lunar? I guess you could bring Henrietta, but tell her to be nice. I thought you might just want a night to go around Boston have some fun. 

Lucuse: Ah what!! Closing his eyes and ending up in the living room next to Henrietta. What the fuck! 

Lunar: Awe thank you *hugging around his neck pulling herself on his lap kissing his cheek. 

Romeo: Smiling at her. Kissing her back softly. I love you so much. This is a really special surprise. If your feeling up to it we could do something to celebrate. 

Dakota: That sounds great. Could it just be me. I could really use a get away from my family. 

Axe: Coming back into the cafe alone. 

Jess: Keeping an excited conversation going with Jun. Even deciding to exchange numbers with him. Now we can txt each other. 

Aeris: That's fine with me. We can get Lunar and go have some really good fun. 

Lunar: Like what *the magenta glow slowly fading?* I would be down to do anything since I can still move normaly for now. 

Scarlet: We could try. I get the feeling that she'll find out at some point but we can try. 

Jun: Ya can I take a picture to save in my contacts? 

Henrietta: Where the hell have you all been. It's scary to wake up alone. 

Lucuse: Rubbing his side. We went to get coffee. Voice a little above a whisper. 

Aeris: I mean yea she will eventually. Getting up you can just come to our place. We just need to call Lunar. 

Romeo: I'm not sure... 

Dakota: Axe where is Lucuse? 

Axe: Looks up I sent him home. He wasn't feeling well. 

Jess: Looks up wait really he seemed fine earlier. Is he alright? 

Axe: Don't worry about him Jess. He was just tired I think. So I sent him back so he wasn't suck waiting on us. 

Jess: Yea your right I've got better things to worry about. Looking to Jun. Yea you can totally get a pic of me. Giving him a big pretty smile. 

Jake: Tilting my head at Axe's jealous statement. 

Lunar: Hmm maybe we can do something with the others, and tell them there. Unless you just want it to be me and you there. 

Scarlet: Ya I'll call her when everyone filters out. 

Henrietta: I thought that Dakota would be screaming again. I put in ear buds sighs. I'll talk to her when she gets back. 

Jun: Snaps a picture without the flash. Saving him to the contacts. Well do you guys need a ride or any thing. I've got to get ready to go to work. Looking up at the clock. I work the night shift at a donut shop. 

Jess: l love donuts. 

Axe: We got a car outside. So you can just pick him up Friday at our place. Pushing him the address across the table on a napkin. Save it into your phone with his number. 

Jake: Yea we have the car. We should get going too. We need to swing by the store right bro.. 

Jess: Oh yea I got the list. 

Aeris: Sure love. 

Romeo: I'd like to tell them all together, but I mean maybe you should go out with the girls. While you still can. 

Jun: Hehe just don't buy them from were I work. I'm the cashier, but I'm pretty sure they'll give you cancer. Alrighty I'll see you on Friday. 

Scarlet: Well I'm glad we got to know you guys a little better, and introduce you to my cousin. 

Lunar: That would be nice I can tell them since there my best friends. Maybe you could call up Lorence and Res and tell them. He's your best friend. 

Romeo: I'd rather tell them in person. I'll call and invite them over. Cook dinner for them. First I need to clean up our mess. I haven't gotten to the bedroom. Where I'm not sure if it was me or you that missed the trash. 

Axe: It was nice to meet him too. We should all do this again sometime. Maybe meet up at our new place since it's got a bigger dining room. 

Aeris: Yea that would be good. All of us getting closer sounds like a great idea. 

Jake: Yea that would be cool. 

Jess: We can invite Jun too right? 

Axe: Come on guys we got to get groceries remember. *wanting to get back to check on Lucuse. 

Res: Eating pickles wrapped in cheese in the living room. 

Rinmaru: Eating chili peppers dancing around the kitchen. A hand on my belly. 

Lunar: I'm not sure either hehe. Im sure he'll be happy for you *geting off his lap.* 

Scarlet: Can you call Lunar? I forgot my phone at home sorry babe. 

Jun: *Walking down the street in front of Aeris's house getting in his car.* 

Lorence: Sighs wondering why he let him do this just once* How do you eat that? 

Eugene: *Laughing a little at this.* Weird cravings? 

Res: It's so good... Smiling up at him. Want to try a bit? 

Rinmaru: Come dance with me baby. 

Romeo: Smiles yes he will. 

Aeris: Yea of course I can. We need to call your mom soon too don't we? Grabbing my phone calling Lunar. 

Dakota: This is great drinking her hot chocolate. 

Axe, Jake, Jess: finished with their shopping heading back to the house. 

Lorence: Oh hell no that's for you. 

Eugene: Thank. I'll pass *says through his laughter.* 

Lunar: Picking her phone up off the coffee table* hello. 

Scarlet: *Taking them out of the coffee shop walking down the street.* Ya it will be we'll figure out where to go once we get back to her house. 

Henrietta: Sitting on the couch with her arms crossed. 

Aeris: Hey Lun we wanted to see if you wanted to go out with us tonight. Do something fun. 

Dakota: Skipping along behind them. 

Res: I know that love I was offering you a bit of my delicious treat. 

Rinmaru: Really love come on it's fun. Smiles at him. Dancing across the room sashaying my hips. 

Jess and Jake: coming in with their arms loaded down with bags heading to the kitchen. 

Axe: Coming in behind them carrying the rest. Looking around the room spotting Hen. Henrietta where is Lucuse? 

Lunar: Ya I was actually gunna ask if I could come over *smiling brightly. I'll come over to your house unless you want me to meet you somewhere else. 

Lorence: Delicious is a bit of a stretch. Just don't have to much of it. 

Scarlet: Do you have any ideas of where to go? I was thinking we could go to the downtown strip. They just opened a pool and a few more stores. 

Eugene: Hehe coming up next to him trying to do what he is, but failing. 

Henrietta: Don't know he took a shower. Then went to his room. 

Jess: Getting the stuff put up.. 

Axe: Nods heading upstairs stopping at the room Lucuse was sharing with Jess. Knocking on the door. . 

Res: I promise I won't. I'll stop with this one. Smile though could I have the vanilla ice cream after? 

Rinmaru: Hands going to his hips to help him move with me. 

Aeris: Where should Lun meet us love? Hitting the speaker button. 

Scarlet: Umm still not sure. She can meet us at home. We still don't know exactly what we're doing. 

Lucuse: Come in. 

Lorence: Heh heh I guess. 

Lunar: Ok I'll see you there. 

Scarlet: Oh and bring a change of clothes in case we end up staying out late, and you end up staying over. 

Lunar: Will do *hangs up skipping over to Ro. 

Axe: Pushing the door open the odd sour smell from before hitting my senses. Lucuse? 

Res: Yay!! Smiling at him finishing off the pickle. 

Aeris: Alright it's going to be a girls night to remember. 

Romeo: Finding my phone after cleaning the bedroom. All clean and I found my phone. Calling Lorence's number figuring Res might be napping. 

Dakota: Yay!! It will and I have friends. . 

Lucuse: What is it. I'm just moving my stuff. 

Lorence: Answering his phone. Hey Ro. What's up is everything ok? 

Lunar: Moving into their room putting on a gray pair of sweat pants, a light green T shirt, and a black and gray hoodie with two large rabbit ears on them. 

Scarlet: Yup you have any suggestions Dakota, on what to do? 

Dakota: I would say the pool sounds great, but I didn't bring any clothes. An I don't want to go back to the house just for clothes. 

Axe: I thought I told you that you don't have to room with Jess any more. Coming closer. Why is that sour smell back. It's the same scent I smelled on you at the cafe. 

Romeo: Yea everything is okay. Wanted to invite you and Res over. I want to cook dinner for you guys. If your up for it. 

Res: Who is it? 

Scarlet: We can get something at the strip. They have some clothes stores and such. We don't have to wory technically. 

Lucuse: Nothing Hen's been as pleasant as ever shrugs... Can we wait until everyone's... you know asleep? 

Lorence: It's Ro. Ua sure we been snaking most of the day. So it'll be good to taste your cooking. Whats the occasion? 

Lunar: Grabbing a spare change of clothes coming up beside Ro. 

Romeo: We can talk later over dinner. Smiling at her. Tell Res I'll see him soon. Kissing her after hanging up. I'm guessing that your going out then? 

Res: Ooo what did he want? 

Aeris: That sounds like a plan then. We can hit the pool then go do some hardcore shopping then hit up a place to eat before going back to our place for pjs and movies. 

Dakota: That sounds so great. 

Axe: Turning Lucuse around. So you want me to keep pretending that I don't want you? Running my hands up Lucuse's body. I want to hold you. I don't like this sour smell over your skin. 

Lunar: Hehe ya they invited me actually. It's almost fate. Hehe I don't know if will be back late, or early soo I might spend the night at Aeris's. Are you ok with that? 

Lorence: He invited us to dinner. Apparently he wants to tell us something get dressed, and let's go. 

Scarlet: Hell's of the yes. We just need to wait for Lunar to get here, and then will hit the road. This will be even better then when we were in Seattle. 

Lucuse: Ehh...but what if one of them comes in. Your room doesn't have a lock on it. 

Romeo: No of course not. I know they will keep you safe. You also can take care of yourself. Just be mindful. Watch your surroundings. 

Res: Nods that sounds better than ice cream. Yea I'll go get ready. Getting up carefully rubbing my belly. I think its grown again. 

Aeris: Of course we know where we are... lol 

Axe: They know better than to come messing with me. You havent figured that out yet? Did the teleport mess with your stomach? You keep holding your side. Come here pulling Lucuse closer. 

Lunar: Thanks *pulls up the bunny hood up over her eyes. Giving him a quick kiss *see you in the morning love. 

Lorence: That's good puting on a sweater over his tank top.* I'm ready I'll wait by the door. 

Scarlet: Hehe siting on the couch turning on the TV to pass time on TLC. 

Lucuse: Unm... Can we just wait a little bit... I'm worried that Jess or Jake will think. 

Axe: I'm not asking you for sex right now Lucuse. I'm asking you a question. I'm not worried about those two. I told them you weren't feeling well. In my opinion your not. Why are you holding your side? Did I hurt you? 

Aeris: Plopping down next to her. You can tell her since I told my brother. 

Res: Coming out in light wash jeans and a bigger pullover. 

Romeo: Kissing her be safe my love. Heading to the kitchen to start cooking. 

Lucuse: You didn't I just hit the wrong side when you teleported me. I fell on the ground nothing that bad. 

Scarlet: You mean tell Lunar or Dakota? 

Lorence: Then come on grabbing him by the hand walking the streets to Ro's house. 

Lunar: I will walking out of the house heading to Aeris's place. 

Axe: Let me at least check? Hand moving to his hip on that side. She said you took a shower. Was that cause of me? 

Aeris: Lunar of course Dakota was at the table when I told Axe. 

Dakota: Congrats by the way. 

Res: Holding his hand following along with a soft smile. 

Scarlet: Oh ya I didn't think you heard us thanks. 

Lucuse: No because I haven't taken a shower since we moved in. 

Lorence: We should look for your car tomorow *walking onto the streets that Romeo lives on. 

Lunar: *Taking the short way through the smaller plaza.* Hehe I can't wait to see what there planing. 

Res: Yea we should. It would make grocery shopping easier. 

Dakota: No problem... it's going to be a good night to celebrate. 

Axe: Leaning my head against Lucuse shoulder bone. Okay I'll leave you alone. Taking just a second before stepping back. Come to my room if you want, or if you just need to get away from the others. Quickly leaving the room in a swirl of black. 

Jess: Opens the door. Looking at his phone. Looking up oh hey Lucuse are you feeling better? Axe said he sent you back. 

Lorence: Ya well we're almost there. I'm glad everyone lives on one side of town makes it a lot easier. 

Scarlet: Yup. 

Lunar: Knocking on their door. Trying to keep her bunny hood from covering half of her face. 

Lucuse: Um ya umm would you mind if I switched rooms? *Braceing himself to see Jess cry* 

Jess: Looking up what do you mean? Rubbing my arm... If you want the room to yourself just say so. I'll go away. Jake offered me to move back in with him. I mean I guess I can just do that. I didn't mean to make this so bad for you. Getting up starting to put my things back into my bag.


	31. Chapter 30

Aeris: Pulling the door open there you are, come in. We were just going over ideas of fun things we could do. 

Res: Yea it's why he helped me get the place. That way if anything happened we were close together. 

Lucuse: What no I was going to move into Axes room tomorrow sometime. It's not you. It's literally me I swear. 

Lunar: Giggling, hi thanks for inviting me out tonight. I was going to ask if we can hang out before you called. Well what's the ideas. 

Scarlet: We were planning on going to the strip downtown the nice one that has the vicotyas secret. They opened a pool, and we were gunna start off with that. We need to get Dakota, and I'm guessing you a swim swimsuit. We wanted to tell you since your one of our most trusted friends *grabbing Aeris's hand.* 

Lorence: Stoping in front of his door knocking. 

Romeo: Come in it's open... calling from the kitchen. 

Aeris: Smiles nudging Scarlet. Kissing her softly. 

Res: You shouldn't just yell that your door is open Ro.. What if we had been some stranger wanting to kill you. 

Jess: Oh, stopping what I'm doing, really. I mean if it's what you want. I know we have a lot of bad vibes between us. It's okay to tell me that's why Lucuse. . It's okay. I was a bit to childish with my crush. Sitting on my bed. You sure your okay? You got this weird smell about you. 

Axe: Moving around my room putting the rest of my clothes away. Then laying back across my bed in nothing but my boxers. 

Scarlet: We're getting engaged showing Lunar Aeris's hand, with the ring. 

Lunar: Smiling brightly pulling them down into a hug* that's amazing I'm so happy for you. 

Scarlet: Laughing a little bending over to hug her back. We're glad to hear. We are going to need brides maids anyway. 

Lucuse: Yes I swear it's not you, and yes I was very uncomfortable with this at first. But this isn't about you *throwing some of his stuff in his bag.* Besides... Jun's pretty cute you should try him. He's a lot more suiting for you than me. 

Jess: I think I'm going to try. We exchanged numbers, and have a date friday. I'm so excited. Are you planning to try something with Axe? I've noticed he has been well different around you. He got really upset when I asked if you were okay after he sent you home. You aren't sick are you? 

Aeris: Hugging her along with Scarlet. Yea we going to need all of you guys for this wedding to be perfect. We got to plan yours and Rins too. So how has your and Romeo's last two days been? 

Dakota: Yep it's just been a big day full of celebrating. 

Lucuse: Eh... its kinda complicated. 

Lunar: *Pulling away flushing a shade of pink.* Umm... well you um I am.... well. 

Scarlet: What is it you seem pretty embarrassed *pulling them to sit on the couch with Dakota.* You can tell us did you guys fight or something? 

Lorence: How have been Ro you invited us over so suddenly and uh where's Lunar? 

Romeo: Looking up with a smile holding out bowls. I made a veggie stir fry. Smiling I wasn't sure how you were handling the smell of meat. Lun went to have a girls night with Aeris and the other girls. Looking up and yea we found out some big news today. Still smiling even though I'm doing good to be standing from my head thumping. 

Aeris: Did you and Ro get down and dirty while we were all away??? 

Dakota: Ooo... I bet they did. You both seem like the type to get naughty. 

Jess: Tilting my head it can't be that complicated. Do you like axe? I mean he seems a little hard to be around. Then again. I guess your used to having people want you huh? 

Lunar: Flushing a deeper shade... you... s see.. um. 

Scarlet: Laughing a little quiet guys let her spit it out. Now tell use Lun! 

Lorence: Are you ok? You seem a little pale sitting down at the table with Res.. Well we will be happy to hear whatevers making you happy. 

Lucuse: Yes... no.... kindof. I'm not sure, right now how I'm feeling. 

Jess: Patting the spot beside me. Come on sit down you look a little on the fainty side. Wouldn't want Axe magically showing back up. Talk to me. Maybe I can help you sort it out. I'm guessing your not used to it not just being a one night stand. 

Romeo: Nods slowly yes I'm fine. Letting go of the counter to carry everything into the dining room. Any way yes I've got good news Dr. Syxs came by and told us this morning. 

Res: Getting up to take the bowls from his hands Ro... you look like your fixing to pass out. 

Aeris: Alright, alright... come on Lun we are dieing here.  
  
Dakota: Giggles, yes we must no all the juicy details. 

Lucuse: *Sitting down next to him explaining what happened, how it made him wonder, and how he spent his adulthood in Seattle* Now I don't know if I like him, hate him, or if I just am thinking I like him. 

Lorence: Taking a bowl trying to get him to sit down faster. Are you sick or something? 

Lunar: Looking down at her lap... I'm pregnant. . . Looking to the side feeling really really embarrassed. 

Scarlet: Your what... We were just joking at first you seem so innocent and. . . *Pulling the 3 girls together to hug them.* 

Lunar: Slightly tearing up. . . I'm sorry I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have I'm. . . 

Jess: Looks at him a little sad. I think you should try it. In my opinion your divisiveness is just your brain trying to tell you to listen to this. *pointing at Lucuse heart. Maybe it's time for even the playboy to find some real love. 

Aeris: Hey no, dont cry. . . Wipping her tears. This is a good thing isn't it. I mean a little unexpected but I'm sure Romeo is over the moon. 

Dakota: Wow... all you guys just getting it on. Are we in baby station? 

Romeo: Sort of yea. Looking up at them it's a side effect. Sitting down in the chair in between them. 

Res: What do you mean a side effect what's wrong Ro... You been taking your meds for the migraines right? 

Lucuse: Smiling a little thanks. I'm sorry. I do mean it Jun seems a lot better for you then me. 

Lunar: *Sniffs giving off a slight smile. Well I guess I might as well tell you guys. It's triplets. Apparently with Gryffins you can tell within 2 days heh. 

Scarlet: Smiling that's pretty strange. How these things work. Hehe I don't think your going to be able to handle it. You've always been small there going to suck the life force out of you. 

Lunar: Again with the small thing *fake pouts* heheh. 

Lorence: You can tell, us Res is your best friend and any friend of him is my friend. We trust you, whatever makes you this happy can't be that bad right Res. 

Res: No, but whatever it is it's got your head on a rollercoaster I can tell. 

Romeo: Smiles up at them. Luns pregnant. Not just pregnant either. She is pregnant with triplets. She is already two days into the two months. I'm worried. I think that's why this beginning sickness stuff is holding on to me so strong. I wanted her to get out and have fun. So she didn't have to see me like this. 

Aeris: Well shouldn't what Scar says be something to worry about. . . Gryffin pregnancy happens fast Lun. 

Dakota: I think with his help she will make it through okay. He helped her through when I was being all mean to her. 

Jess: Thanks. I think he will too. Which is why I mean it give him a shot Lucuse. He might surprise you. 

Lorence: *Stares jaw dropped not knowing what to say.* She's what? 

Lunar: I guess, but Dakota's right. I'm sure I'll be fine it's only two months right? *pulling on the bunny ears covering the top of her face. 

Scarlet: Its only two months right but it's alot of growing for someone... your size... Well at least we're going to the pool tonight you can still move pretty well. You don't look very different wrapping her arms around Aeris, Dakota, and Lunar... Let's make this the best night ever. 

Lucuse: Noding I'll go.. Talk to your brother about Jun first though he was... He didn't like me when you picked me. 

Lorence: Your..... *nudgeing Res hoping he would find the words.* 

Res: Wow... that's big news Ro. So all this is a Gryffin side effect to Lun's pregnancy? 

Romeo: Yea it hit me first. Headache, vomiting, dizziness, and I think a slight fever. I also can't stand the smell of cooking meat. 

Aeris: Hugging them back. Yea tonight is going to be one for the books. All of us together. 

Dakota: You sure your good with me coming along? 

Jess: He seemed to like him alot at the cafe. He said he will come with us on the date. Though I know it's just to keep an eye out since Rosea didn't come with us. I'll be okay probably text him before I go to bed. Go talk to Axe. Smiles I'll be wearing my head phones so have fun. 

Lorence: I new a gryffin who had a pregnant wife and it didn't really effect him at all. How does this work? 

Scarlet: Ya we're fine with you being here. You seem like the nicest among your siblings. *standing up now let's get out of here. Pulling out her keys and wallet let's go put me in debt. 

Lunar: Laughing pulling off the bunny hood letting it drape across her shoulders. Following Scarlet out of the house. 

Lucuse: Nods with a smirk on his face. 

Romeo: Looks up well Dr. Syxs said it is because of the bond that me and Lunar share. It's a very strong one. He said that he hasn't seen one this strong in a while. The funny thing is it's not done. I dont have my side. It's just hers. I feel her though. I know she is safe. 

Res: Really, you can feel her? That's cool. Can she feel you? 

Romeo: Not yet. Once I get my mark she might. I think it depends on the person. Sometimes I feel like I can see her. When she is hurt any way. 

Aeris: Hell yay!!! Let's go. Grabbing my bag with our swim stuff and extra clothes. 

Dakota: Great thanks I appreciate that. Following along behind them with a happy skip. 

Jess: Waving putting on my head phones. 

Lorence: I'm really surprised. From the passed few weeks I've known you her appel to you is her innocence not that there's anything wrong with that. She just seems a little clueless about this kind of thing. When we played cards against humanity it stood out. 

Scarlet: Hey Dakota you and Lunar are both pretty small. Can you two find something on your own while we get lockers and changed? Aeris and I already have our own. 

Lunar: Who ya calling small? Walking next to Dakota. 

Dakota: I can help Lunar find a swimsuit yea. Smiling at them. 

Aeris: Just becareful. Call if you need us. We will just be getting the locker and changing. We will wait for you in the locker room. 

Romeo: Looks up at them. Yea that was our down fall. I didn't think about that. She didn't realize that she was supposed to us the condom. I didn't think I cam, but apparently I did. It explains why I didn't have to take a cold shower to take care of things. I didn't even noticed it was that good. 

Axe: Playing music from an external speaker on my dresser. Hands currently running through my hair. 

Lunar: Ok we won't take to long. Exept they don't let me try on clothes at stores usually. *putting an arm around Dakota's shoulders in a friendly way.* So I don't really know my exact size. 

Lorence: Tilting his head slightly* How Do You Not Notice! You know I'm not gunna ask. *Taking a bite of the food * mm this is pretty good. 

Lucuse: Walking upstairs. 

Jun: Taking out his phone feeling bored. 

Jess: Texting Jun. You get home okay? 

Romeo: I'm not sure. Lost in the moment. 

Res: Also starting to eat. Damn you got way to into it. . . 

Dakota: We are about the same size. I can just use my size. Just in your style.. Come on let's buy swimsuits. 

Axe: Hand moving from my hair down my body. Sighing softly. 

Jun: Nah still at work just a slow night. 

Lorence: Hehe oh Rosea would be pissed if she heard you. She would scold us cause we saw a picture of her when she was 8. Jake said she was cute *snickers.* 

Scarlet: Why do they not let you try on clothes they let you in Seattle. 

Lunar: Because it was a dress *turning her face slightly.* I have to cut holes in my clothes. They don't cader to us half animal folks. 

Lucuse: Knocking at the door hey it's me. 

Axe: Come on in. . . Still running my hands over my body. 

Dakota: Yea I guess. I could see that. It will be okay. Like I said we are close to the same height. I will help you pick something. 

Aeris: Yea I'm sure you two can find something good to wear. Now go and get it please we want to swim. 

Romeo: Jake really has a thing for her huh? 

Jess: I got here okay. Had a long talk with Lucuse. I think I helped him some. He told me that you are a great guy and I should date you. Now I'm really excited for Friday. 

Lucuse: Um ..can I move into your room 

Lunar: Ok see you in a few. *Walking into a shop with dekota.* So what were you thinking for the both of us *scratching the back of her ear. 

Lorence: Ya but he ended up heart broken. Last time I saw him cause Rosea doesn't feel the same not sure where she's at now. 

Henrietta text Dakota: Were the hell are you? 

Jun: So am I, glad you agreed. 

Axe: Giving him a koy grin. Yea I wanted you to move in. Why say it like that? I told you when your ready I'd be here. Hand moving under the waist band of my boxers. Want to put all that down and come here? 

Dakota: For you an adorable something in purple. Giving her a smile that lit up the room. Pointing to one of the stands like that one. 

Romeo: Yea he does seem on edge recently too. Need to help find him a new lady friend. 

Jess: Of course I'd agree. So far your the nicest guy I've met. Just still can't believe you said yes. 

Lucuse: Walks up towards him with a hungry look in his eye. *Sitting on the edge of the bed.* How did you want to? 

Lunar: Hehe ok *feeling the warmth of her smile picks up. A purple and black 2 piece* this one. 

Lorence: I'll try heh *taking another bite.* So do you have plans for the rest of the night? 

Jun: Gee thanks, Oh shit my managers coming. Talk to you later. 

Scarlet: Finishes finding a locker *starting to change into a blue and coral two piece. 

Aeris: Smiling pulling out a black and blue pin up style suit. That color looks good on you love. 

Jess: Smiles texting him a txt me later. Moving back to scanning through my music. 

Romeo: Nah Lunar is staying with them. It was just going to be me tonight. It's alright I'll end up just crashing early. 

Res: Aww Ro you shouldn't be alone. We could stay a while. Watch some tv or something. 

Dakota: Perfect see you are good at this. Grining pulling a red one off a rack. Then spotting a silver and white one with a blue flower. I found mine too. Let's hurry and go meet up with Scar and Aeris. 

Axe: Pushing my boxers off reaching up putting my hand behind your neck pulling you to me. Come here I'll show you. 

Scarlet: Aww thanks your looking fine *rubbing her shoulder using another hand to bring out some multi colored towels.* 

Lunar: Hehe that one seems really nice on you. *Beaming at her feeling they've become friends.* Huh someone's texting you. 

Henrietta text: were the hell are you? They came home and your not here...! 

Lorence: Yes we don't have any plans for tonight, or tomorrow can we stay. 

Lucuse: Moves up the side of the bed. 

Aeris: Smiles at her. Thanks love. Now just wait for the other two. 

Dakota: Thanks. Looking at my phone. Sighs. Its Hen. I was trying to ignore it. Pulling up the message texting back I'll be home tomorrow. I needed to get away for a bit. All this mess in my head with Lucuse isn't good for me. There all better, then again she might explode. Lol. 

Axe: Pulling him into a deep kiss. Running my tongue across his lips. Pulling back you need to get rid of your clothes pretty boy. 

Scarlet: Yup there's not that much people here, but there's more then I thought would be here at night. 

Lunar: Sighs I'm guessing you two haven't been getting along lately *uses her claw like nail to cut a hole in the suit* nor Lucuse. 

Henrietta: WAIT YOUR GOING OUT WITHOUT ME!! 

Lucuse: Pulling off his shirt and jeans leaving him in his boxers. 

Aeris: Yea way more people than I think I was prepared for. 

Dakota: Turning off my phone. Looking up at her. I did some bad things after we got into a fight. Lucuse came after me. I told him I loved him. It got weird. He has been acting really off. So I've kept my distance. Then Hen just pretends that she is okay with us not going back to Seattle. I think she really wanted us to go. She has an unhealthy obsession with Romeo and you too actually. . 

Romeo: That would be great actually. Not sure how much company I'll be, but it will be nice to not be alone. 

Axe: Pulling Lucuse over me. Having him straddle my waist. Fuck your body is amazing. Hands running over your chest down to your hips. Leaning up kissing from your throat down to your nipples taking one into my mouth. 

Scarlet: Ya I'm sure it will be fine tho most of them are college students. *siting on the bench in front of the lockers. 

Lunar: I guess. I could see how that's awkward... Why would she be obsessed with me. I could see her being obsessed with Ro, because he's perfect, but she's soo much prettier then me. Has a better body type and knows exactly what she is. *Pulling her out of the store after paying. 

Lorence: Of course you want to go out do something, or just stay home? 

Lucuse: Uh oh ehh. Your not bad your self. 

Axe: Gives him a grin. What you hiding down here? Hands moving around giving his ass a gentle squeeze. Rolling my hips up against him. 

Romeo: We could make sundaes and order a movie on the tv. Make a big blanket thing in the living room. 

Res: Giggles softly... Ro are you asking to have a slumber party??? 

Dakota: Sighing I think it has a lot to do with she is jealous of you. Romeo is yours and it makes her mad. Not really sure. She will explode when she finds out about well the babies. 

Aeris: Yea this is probably a big deal to college kids. Not going to stop our fun though. 

Lucuse: Gahh. . . hu... ah *pushing down against him* eh ahhh. 

Lorence: Yup pretty much *finishing his bowl and puting it in the sink now c'mon. 

Lunar: Ya I plan on not telling her until its noticeable *walking into the locker room. 

Scarlet: Nope and here they are hurry up change so we can go in. 

Henrietta text: Where are you I swear I'll track your phone if your.. 

Dakota: Putting the phone in the locker with my other stuff changing into the swimsuit. That would probably be for the best. Smiling at the other two.. I'm all set. *grining. Let's go have some fun. 

Aeris: Smiles ya let's do this. 

Romeo: Thanks you two your the best. I know its childish, but I just think it's what I need to relax. 

Res: Haha alright it's cool it will be sort of like sleeping in my nest. 

Axe: Getting a little more into it. That's it pretty boy you want to ride me don't you? Kissing at his hands and arms. Take off those boxers and we can really play. 

Lunar: *Changes into the suit* ya I'm ready. *Putting her hair into two pigtails* skipping towards the locker room door. 

Scarlet: Puts her hair up in a high ponytail, walking out the door towards the pool. 

Lorence: No problem Ro this is very important day for you and Lun. 

Lucuse: *Slowly taking them off in a more seductive then effective manner* ehh ahh heh you. . . 

Axe: Me what? Rolling my hips up the whole time your taking them off. *Loving the sounds you make.* Damn I should of started teasing you sooner. Pretty boy fuck you get me hot. 

Aeris: Follows behind my hair still up. Skipping across to the side of the pool. 

Dakota: Watching everyone's back keeping an eye out for exits in case they are needed. 

Romeo: We are going to have a great night. Moving to the freezer and the cabinets to gather the supplies for the sundaes. 

Res: Pulling blankets and pillows out of the closet to make the big bed. 

Lucuse: I want you ahh eh uhh *pushing deeper!* 

Scarlet: Dragging Aeris to the side of the pool and pushing her in and jumping after. 

Lunar: *Giggles watching the couple getting pushed into the water.* Hehe.. are you ok Dakota you keep on eyeing the exit. Do you not want to do this with us? 

Lorence: Looking to find a good rental movie. What about this one. 

Romeo: Whatever is fine with me.. coming to the coffee table with my arms full. Three bowls, two kinds of ice cream, cherries, whipped cream, caramel, and chocolate syrup. I got the stuff. 

Res: Holy shit Ro... That's a lot of sugar... Eyes lighting up. I need all of it. 

Aeris: Pops up... Scar, really a warning would have been nice. 

Dakota: No I'm fine this is what I wanted. Just getting to know the room. I like being able to get us out if it's needed. I mean there is a dick bag after you guys. Moving forward diving into the water. 

Axe: Then go ahead pretty boy. Grabbing lube and condoms. I'm not risking your kind being able to carry. If you catch my drift. Pulling him down into a deep lustfilled kiss. 

Lorence: Wow chill with the ice cream... Ya that's a lot of sugar *chuckling. 

Scarlet: Hahha it would have been less fun if you were ready hehehe *splashing some water at her playfully.* 

Lunar: You have a point there *giving her a sweet smile dragging her to the edge of the pool *giggling.* 

Lucuse: Ya good idea *says between gasps* 

Dakota: Smiles... So your feeling okay? I mean you did just get big news today. How was Ro doing? 

Aeris: Splashes back starting to chase her in the water. . 

Romeo: What I said sundaes that means the good stuff. 

Res: Yes..!! Come on baby it's the good stuff. Grinning. 

Axe: Moves back putting the condom on adding plenty of lube... you good to go or do we need to open you up first? Moving forward. Pushing Lucuse down onto the bed. 

Lunar: Yup I can move pretty normally for now. So I might as well get it out of my system *getting in the water* hehe. 

Scarlet: Ducking underwater. To avoid her trying to swim away laughing. 

Lorence: Sighs I guess it won't be bad just for tonight. 

Lucuse: Ehh you decide with a sly smirk on his face. 

Axe: Oh really you going to play like that are you? Giving him a cocky smirk. Pulling Lucuse legs so he is now level with me. Gently rubbing against his opening. Damn pretty boy. Giving a deep rumbling hiss that fades into a purr like sound. Forked tongue running up Lucuse's thigh. I'm going to like this. 

Aeris: Dives under chasing after her. 

Dakota: That's true smiling but how is Ro.. Did he take it okay? 

Res: We ate vegetables for dinner baby. We should be fine. Taking a bowl and a spoon. 

Romeo: Holding the ice cream scoop. I mean he is right I feed you both sauteed veggies. 

Lucuse: Ahh. . . ahh. . ehh. . uu. . . *Slightly moving side to side from the feeling. Snaking his arm around Axe's neck. 

Scarlet: Coming up for air looking around to try and see Aeris. 

Lunar: He was actually pretty happy about it... I feel kinda bad because he also gets some of the side effects that I have. 

Lorence: Hehe fine making himself a sundae. 

Res: There you go. Give into temptation baby. Dancing around sitting on the floor. Covering my ice cream in both chocolate and caramel. 

Romeo: Laughing I'm guessing he has been craving ice cream. 

Aeris: Using my serpent like skills to sneak up behind Scarlet. Pulling her under the water catching her lips in a kiss. 

Dakota: Oh no that has to suck... Relaxing into the water this is great glad I came with for sure. He isn't alone though right? 

Axe: Giving him a good squeeze with my hand. Moving so that I can start slowly pushing into Lucuse. Kissing him gently and trying to be careful. Even if it's not his first time. Not wanting to hurt him. 

Lorence: *Chuckling starting the movie, leaning back on the couch puting a spoonful in his mouth.* Ok ok yup and pickles since yesterday. 

Scarlet: Screams a little before being pulled under water. Then smiling looking at Aeris. Going back up to the surface with her.* You win haha. I'm guessing you can last underwater for I while? 

Lunar: No he's not alone. He invited Res and Lorence over to tell them the big news. I'm glad you came too you seem a lot more tolerable then Henrietta no offense. 

Lucuse: *Gasping at first then slowly geting used to it pushing back against Axe* 

Romeo: Gross... Hope Lun doesn't crave gross stuff. Leaning back in the floor watching the movie. 

Res: Its good, only with vanilla though. 

Aeris: Nods wipping my face. Yea I can. Great thing about being one with water. 

Dakota: I've been trying. Not sure it always goes well. I like you guys though it's great. 

Axe: Thrusting gently, but slowly speeding up feeling Lucuse moving with me. Lifting him up off the bed up against my chest so I can get a better angle. Fuck your tight. Biting at his neck. 

Lorence: Hopefully it's not fun for me anyway. We still love them haha. 

Scarlet: Hehe one with the water. Is it kind of a serpent thing, or just your thing? 

Lunar: I'm sure will get along fine *swimming over to to the other two dragging Dakota* Let's go see what they are doing heh. 

Lucuse: Uhhh ahhh licking the side of his neck. 

Romeo: Oh course we do even when their breath will smell of their food cravings. 

Res: Oh oh I'm so sorry love. I didn't realize. I'll brush my teeth more. 

Aeris: A little of both I would say. I've always loved the water. I'm a water serpent so I'm great in water. Showing Scarlet how well I can hold my breath. 

Dakota: That just seems dangerous. . 

Axe: I'm close. Fuck so good. Going faster and harder. Hands moving to your hips moving you with me. 

Lorence: It's fine *patting Res's sholder reassuringly* but ya that would be a lot nicer *eating another bite.* 

Scarlet: Wow that's a while that might come in handy hehehe. *Dragging Aeris underwater a couple seconds after she surfaced. 

Lunar: Hehehe I think they are funny. I know they will be safe and not suffocate *smiling brightly at Dakota.* 

Lucuse: Ahh yes yes uhh. *moving along with him licking his collarbone. 

Axe: Eyes glowing a emerald green... Lucuse can I mark you? Slowing slightly to hold off my orgasm for his answer. 

Aeris: Gives a grin. Pulling Scarlet along with me as I quickly swimming us around. 

Dakota: They seem to be enjoying themselves. 

Romeo: Giving a laugh at them. 

Res: Its not funny. I wasn't even thinking that my cravings were that big a problem for Luc. 

Lucuse: *His yellow eyes turning a bronze color.* Yes, yes *gasping a little!! 

Scarlet: *Smiling pulling Aeris's hand to let her know she can't stay underwater as long. (CAN U HEAR ME UNDERWATER). 

Lunar: Mhm I'm glad one of them finaly proposed. 

Lorence: Chuckling looking back at the movie. 

Aeris: Pulling her close... (yea I can hear you. No need to shout.) 

Dakota: They just go well together. That's for sure. 

Romeo: Sitting my empty bowl on the table. Laying back across the blankets watching the movie. 

Res: Can I have some more? 

Axe: Fangs come down.. leaning forward thrusting at the faster pace. Leaning up licking Lucuse's neck sinking my fangs down as my orgasm hits.. 

Scarlet: *Giggling silently puting a hand cupping the side of her face kissing her* 

Lunar: Hm maybe I can help you find that special someone that your looking for. It seems as tho you haven't had good luck there. 

Lorence: Sighs just a bit we don't want all of this coming back up. 

Lucuse: Ahhhhhh!!! *melting into his hold his eyes slowly returning to normal.* 

Res: Nods just fixing the ice cream without the toppings. Love you babe. 

Dakota: Ah.. I dont know Lunar. I've just never been really good at that. First Eugene, then Lucuse. It's like the guys I want. Are the ones that I really can't have. Hell there are days that I think I even had a crush on Hen. 

Aeris: Kissing back arms wrapping around her softly pulling us to the surface. 

Axe: Pulling back licking at the area.. giving a smile. I.. Lucuse I think I've fallen in love with you. Staying extremely still. Thinking that I might have pushed to far. 

Lorence: Of course, but I can't be your parent all the time. 

Lunar: Sometimes things don't work out until the timing is just right... Looking to see if anyone was looking at them finding none. Gets closer to Dakota whispering. Ok so I would be made fun of by the girls if they knew about this, but when I was 15, 16. I really liked this guy, and he hated me. He thought I was like the creepiest stalker.... Ok I kinda was, but any way. One day I went an I tried to hug him, and he was pushing me off. The whole time I was screaming go out with me. *softly laughing at the memory.* What the hell was wrong with me why did I do that multiple times. 

Scarlet: Hehehe I'm glad we decided to come to a pool. 

Lucuse: *Slightly gasping for air* You can say that again. . . 

Res: What?? 

Romeo: Dozing off laughing softly at the movie. 

Aeris: Yea this has been awesome. 

Dakota: Sounds like me with Eugene and Lucuse. I made him so uncomfortable with me. 

Axe: I. . . I love you? Slowly pulling out to check the condom. 

Lorence: Ya I can't be your parent. I'm going to have to be our sons parents hehe. 

Scarlet: Do you want to stay here, or get those two, and put ourself's in some debt heh? *Pulling her closer by the waist. 

Lucuse: I I love you to *flopping on one side of the bed. 

Axe: Eyes shine in a flash of emerald. Wow... that I could tell you are telling me the truth. So was it what you were expecting from me? 

Aeris: I say we go spend some money. I need a new coat after Seattle. Also a new pair of combat boots after that rescue gone wrong with Rin. 

Res: I don't need you to be my parent. Just want you go come down here and snuggle me. Setting my bowl to the side with Ro's. I think he crashed. 

Lucuse: I was expecting something but, not this gooood. 

Scarlet: Ya let's go get the shorties swimming over to Dakota and Lunar. 

Lunar: Well I'll keep an eye out for you. You bisexual right? 

Lorence: I know *siting down next to Ro snuggling closer* Ya we didn't even make it half way through the movie.


	32. Chapter 31

Res: I think it's that sickness stuff he was talking about. 

Aeris: Following behind playing with the water. 

Dakota: Pansexual actually, but yeah it would be nice to meet someone. 

Axe: Rolling onto my side. I'm glad I could fulfill something either way. Smiling fingers running through Your hair. 

Lorence: Ya probably we should check in on them. It seems like it effects them a lot different you know the whole 9 months crammed into 10 weeks and such. 

Scarlet: Hey you girls ready to go shopping for a while? 

Lunar: *Smiling kookily at her before turning to Scarlet* I'm down. 

Lucuse: Giving a smile dozing in and out of sleep. 

Axe: You want to clean up before we just crash. Thought you might want to see the mark. running my fingers over the place in question. It looks good on you. Getting up to throw the condom in the trash. 

Dakota: Oh yes I need some new stuff anyway. 

Aeris: This has been great so far. The water was good for all of us. Right lunar? 

Res: You want to call and check on her for Romeo? I mean yeah we can do that. He seemed worried before he dozed off. Just was too tired to stay awake. 

Lucuse: Thanks I'll see what it looks like in the mirror when I go take a shower. *Getting up puting on a shirt and some basketball shorts to get to the bathroom.* 

Lunar : Ya I like water *shaking her head to dry her ears in a dog like motion.* Where did you guys want to start first? 

Lorence: Ya we should call her eventually. 

Scarlet: Getting out of the pool pulling Aeris up to. Well there's a lot of stores here that sell clothes and supplies. Theres a few other stores that sell other things to and a book. Shop. What did you want to hit up first? 

Axe: Hey pretty boy bathrooms throught that door. It's why I took this room. It's got an ensuite. No need to get dressed and leave. 

Dakota: I'm down to start where ever. 

Aeris: I just think we need to start on one end and head to the other. Giving a final slash. 

Res: I'm sure Ro would appreciate us checking on her. 

Lucuse: Oh ya ok *walks into the bathroom taking a shower.* 

Lunar: Nioce *geting out of the pool walking towards the lockers pulling out the T shirt and pants from before and the gray rabbit hoodie. 

Scarlet: Ya I saw a small thrift shop that I've been meaning to check out *following her into the locker room. 

Lorence: Mhm that's what friends are for. 

Res: We are more than friends now Lorence. Your family. Leaning up to kiss him. Love you hun. 

Aeris: Thrift shops that sounds great. 

Dakota: Putting the clothes I came here in back on. It's going to be fun. 

Axe: Cleaning up in the bed room putting my boxers and a tshirt on. Laying across the bed. Waiting patiently for Lucuse. 

Lorence: Hehe love you to *putting an arm on his shoulders.* 

Scarlet: Puting on the clothes she came in. Walking down the strip nearing a cute little thrift shop with vintage clothes, records, and a few trinkets. Anything in here look interesting? 

Lunar: I'm looking walking over to the records and disks. Remembering seeing one in there house the first time she stayed the night. 

Dakota: I bet you could find Ro a present in here. 

Aeris: Oh yea that's true. He would love so much in here. Moving through some of the clothes. These clothes are so cool. 

Res: Your the best you know that right. 

Lunar: Ya probably *examining the records looking for one he might like* 

Scarlet: Ya I don't remember when these were a thing. *picking up a light red yellow and orange tie die cardigan.* 

Lorence: Thanks I try to be *laying a head on his shoulder.* 

Res: You getting tired again? Rubbing Lorence's back gently. Your staying drained here lately. Kissing his head. 

Aeris: I like the ones that look like 18th century dresses. I could totally change these up to make some cool steam punk clothes. 

Dakota: Looking around the store at the little trinkets and stuff. You make clothes Aeris? 

Lorence: Hey I guess dimmed lights and blankets just make me tired. Yawns if your still awake in an hour call and check up on them. Ro will appreciate it. 

Lunar: Ya you could us this *picking up a small box near her with a couple plastic bronze gears.* 

Scarlet: Ya I think the vintage and stem punk look really suites you. *Puting on the cardigan to see how it looks.* 

Aeris: I like how it has all the buckles and pieces. It makes me feel like I made something to be proud of. Ooo yea those would be great. Looking at the gears. I sometimes buy old watches. I like the metal ones but these will be great. Taking them along with some of the better looking dresses. I can unstitch them and put them into pant and top forms instead. Grinning. 

Dakota: I found a cool hat. Coming around the corner with a small top hat on my head. 

Res: No problem love. I've got my phone get some sleep. 

Scarlet: I like the idea. I have a sewing machine at my old apartment that we still haven't emptied out. We can use that. If you want to put on leather patches, and stuff that might look good on those laughing a little. 

Lunar: I'm glad *eyes going wide seeing a limited record of Ro's favorite band "Citizen Soldier" for only 10 dollars. Ooo this is a good find picking it up. 

Scarlet: Aw that's pretty on you it just needs. *Finding a dark red ribbon wrapping it around the bridge of the hat.* Perfect hehe. 

Lorence: Nods and dozes off. 

Aeris: I've got a little hand held thing, but having the real sewing machine might be better. For the bigger frills and such. 

Dakota: Oh wow that is cool not a bad price either. Oh thanks it does look better with a pop of color. 

Res: Watching the movie fingers carding through Lorence's hair watching over them both. 

Scarlet: Ya I'll pick up my stuff from my apartment sometime this week. Yup I'm liking the red on it but if you prefer a different color I'm sure it will work pretty well. 

Lunar: Ooo *holding the record close seeing a pair of bronze metal goggles. Hey Aeris what do you think of these? Picking them up off the wall. 

Aeris: Ooooo. Those are sweet moving to Lunars side. This is the best shop ever. They have tons of stuff I can use. Even tiny skulls. Hats like the one dakota has, and small purses that will work well with adding stuff too them. OooO they have pins. Bouncing excitedly at all the stuff that could be used for my steam punk hobby. 

Dakota: This store is cool. They even have stuff for other hobbies: books, music, coins, stamps, and I think that stuff is for painting. 

Scarlet: *Chuckling at Aeris excitment at the store.* Ya I like this place to. They have hella vintage stuff that I'm into. *picking up a knee length periwinkle blue vintage dress. 

Lunar: I'm suprised this place isn't packed at all times. I mean this record is limited. They could sell this for thousands, but it's only ten dollars. 

Scarlet: Well were making a good start then. 

Lucuse: Coming out of the bathroom laying down next to Axe. 

Axe: What did you think of your mark? Rolling over to give him a smile. 

Dakota: I love little stores like this. They tend to go unnoticed. 

Aeris: Moving around the store grabbing more stuff. 

Lucuse: I like it it's pretty kick ass. 

Scarlet: Hehe think Aeris is about to become the new owner of the shop *giggles. 

Lunar: Looking onto a table to see a few flyers. Oh if we want anything here we should probably get it now. It says here they're going out of business from being over looked it seems. 

Scarlet: That must be why the prices are so low even for a thrift store. Sighs it's really to bad this is a great shop. 

Aeris: No, no, no it can't go out of business. Not when I've just found it. 

Dakota: Oh lord don't tempt her Scarlet. She just might try to buy the whole place. 

Axe: Grins I've got a matching one. pushes down the side of my boxers showing you my hip. 

Lunar: Ya they can't. *puting down the flyer maybe we can try and spread the word about how amazing this place is. 

Scarlet: Wincing at the news looking to a small rack of jeans. Haha hey Lun I think I found something that they'll let you try on. *Picking up a small pair of ripped up acid wash jean shorts.* 

Lucuse.: Heh nice placement. Closing his eyes looking back up to the ceiling feeling tired. 

Axe: You good. The sour smell is back. Pulling Lucuse closer. 

Aeris: Moving further into the store. This place just keeps getting better. They have fabric too. 

Dakota: Oh lord. She found more stuff. 

Lucuse: I'm good. I think. 

Scarlet: Haha I'll try to put her on hold slightly. Besides this is the first store we walked into. 

Lunar: *Face palming at Aeris and Scarlet taking the pair of jean shorts.* I hope more people come into this store. Do you have any social media, or anything that might help keeping this place in business? 

Scarlet: Eh I have some influence on twitter. *Walking over to Aeris. Hey chill a little bit. We should get a few things here and check out the rest of the strip. If we don't find anything. We can come back here another day. 

Aeris: Giving a soft whine okay. 

Dakota: I've already posted some picks with the stores name tagged. 

Axe: Alright. It's getting late just relax. This is your room now too. Sleep. 

Scarlet: Hmm want to pay and go get some food and drinks? I'm hungry. 

Lunar: Cool I don't have social media right now. Let alone influence *spreading out the acid wash shorts.* Hmm should I try this on before we leave? 

Lucuse: Ok night *slowly drifting off.* 

Henrietta: Getting feed up calls Dakota. 

*Voice sounds hi you have reached Dakota, I'm unavailable right now please leave me a shout and I'll get back to you!* 

Dakota: You totally should or heck just buy them. 

Aeris: I'm getting the two dresses, the gears and those goggles that Lunar found. 

Axe: Pulles Lucuse so that he fits along my side. Arm going over his waist. Damn your just too perfect. Nuzzling into his neck falling asleep. 

Henrietta: My god how could she go out without me. Shes not alone that much I can tell, but who would she go out with. She dosen't have any real friends. 

Lunar: Hmm putting the acrid wash shorts under her arm. Pulling a tattered long black coat. Ya this would go good with each other. Are you just gunna get that hat? I can tell that you like the other stuff in this store. 

Scarlet: Sounds good to me. I'll get some fabric and that tie die cardigan. 

Aeris: Let's pay for all of this and hit to the next store. 

Dakota: Not really wanting to spend a whole lot. Plus I only need some new clothes. Cause I'm just so tired of wearing the clothes that I've been wearing. . 

Scarlet: Ok hey you two ready to pay and move on *walking towards the desk.* 

Lunar: I could see that. There more for warm weather. Yup we are *skipping near Scarlet. 

Cashier: Hi can I help you all? 

Aeris: We would like to pay for all of this. 

Cashier: Gee you guys must have heard were closing soon. Sighs well let me see looking at all there items ok 48.99 *handing a few bags* 

Henrietta: Adjusting the setting to track her phone. 

Aeris: Handing over $100 cash instead of a card. Here ya go and keep the change okay. I'd have just bought the whole store but my fiance wont let me. 

Scarlet: Giggling ya will probably come back one of this days. 

Cashier: Smiling thanks. 

Lunar: Very true walking over to the door putting on the long black coat. 

Aeris: Following everyone out. Yes I will be back. 

Dakota: Which one next? You mentioned wanting food what about that place over there. 

Scarlet: Hmm that place looks good seeing a dinner. Ya I've heard this place is pretty good. 

Lunar: It's alright with me. 

Henrietta: *Getting up seeing her phone at the strip.* What the hell is she doing there? 

Dakota: Alright too the food. Arms up in the air running as I wave them. Woohoo! 

Aeris: Oh my what have we unleashed with in her? 

Lunar: What we're hungry *running after her.* 

Scarlet: Sighs you and me both love. Hey I just realized valentine's day is nexted Wednesday *walking after them. 

Henrietta: Taking the car driving to the strip. 

*A 10 MINUTES LATER* 

Aeris: Sitting in a booth. Having just ordered. Now waiting for food. We could all get together for Valentine's day. Maybe at Ro's or something. 

Dakota: That would be nice. I'm sure it would be good for us single people that way we aren't alone. 

Scarlet: Ya I'm sorry about that Dakota. I'm sure you'll find someone. On a happier note has everything been going good were you started to live? 

Lunar: Ya I'm sure he won't mind besides Valentine's day should be spent with people you love and care about. 

Aeris: Yea I can take Scarlet out during the day. Then we can all meet up around 5 to be together. 

Dakota: Smiles it's alright and yea. I've decided that to be a better person I need to change me first. 

Scarlet: That's good and we're happy your making the effort to change. 

Lunar: You have us even tho there's love and all sometimes it's good to just have a great friend. 

Dakota: Thanks guys. I know I'm not much. I've screwed up alot. So I want to get better. No more clothes that show off everything I have. People shouldn't think I'm a slut. 

Aeris: Humming leaning my head against the window. 

Scarlet: Trust me I've been there and you can always change *smiling at her.* 

Lunar: *Nods* 

Waitress : Ok I've a strawberry milkshake, two small chocolate milkshakes, a tuna fish salad and bread, mac n' cheese, a plate of chicken strips, and fried chicken sandwich. 

Lunar: I'm the mac n' cheese and chocolat milkshake. 

Waitress: Sets it down in front of her. 

Dakota: Looks up strawberry shake and the tuna salad. 

Aeris: The chicken sandwich. Your missing a vanilla shake. 

Scarlet: Chocolate shake and chicken strips. 

Waters: Ok I'm sorry. Miss I'll go get it. *Walking back into the kitchen coming back with a vanilla shake.* Here you go. 

Lunar: Thank you. *Picking up a fork and ketchup bottle. Looking at the mac n' cheese. 

Aeris: No problem and thank you. Starting to drink and eat. This is great. 

Dakota: This is a good sandwich. 

Scarlet: Ya they cook this stuff pretty well. Um Lun what are you doing? 

Lunar: *Squirting ketchup on her mac n' cheese.* Nothing haven't tried it yet, but the milkshakes pretty good. 

Waitress: Walks away. 

Dakota: I do that with my eggs. Never thought to put it on mac n' cheese. 

Aeris: Grabbing the mustard this looks good. 

Lunar: I've never done it with either, but for some reason it seems really good right now hehe. 

Scarlet: *Taking the ketchup bottle from her. Puting some on the side of her plate dipping a chiken strips in it.* Lunar you craving something has that ever happened? Asks a little confused. 

Lunar: Not really I just ate whatever I could get my hands on up until the last two months. *Taking a bite of the mac n' chese. 

Scarlet: Ok now we can give Ro a heads up. 

Aeris: Wow getting cravings already. That's cool though I guess. I wonder how Res is doing with his cravings. 

Dakota: This is great. Digging in more. 

Scarlet: Ya I bet it's something super weird. I bet like pickles and cola or ice cream and soy sauce hhah. 

Lunar: Mmm your right. We should come here again with everyone. 

Henrietta: *Pulling up in front of the strip growling.* 

Dakota: I'm glad I decided to come. It's been fun. Thanks for this. Though maybe I shouldn't have turned off my phone. I think I pissed Hen off. 

Aeris: Leaning back really can she just let ya be for a bit. She wanted you to go back to Seattle. 

Scarlet: I wonder what would have happened if we invited her maybe she would chill. HA haha oh maybe not. 

Lunar: I mean she's like a sister to you right haven't you been close? 

Dakota: We were, then I messed up and they got kicked out cause of me. They sent us to live with Fiona. Fiona locked me up. I didn't see her that much. She treats me like I'm supposed to just do what she wants. Like she owns me. 

Aeris: I see that actually. 

Lunar: Thats really sad. I'm sure she still loves you some where deep down. I mean she did stay at home the whole time when you ran away. I'm guessing she wouldn't like you hanging out with the likes of us 

Scarlet: Ya she seemed to really hate us from the start. 

Dakota: That's my point. I've never been able to have friends. She would always get really jealous. Then weird stuff would start happening, and they would start ignoring me. 

Aeris: That seems dangerous. 

Lunar: She was ok with you being friends with Lucuse right? *taking a drink of the chocolate milkshake. 

Scarlet: Well at least she won't get to us now that we know. Don't worry Dakota we got your back *dipping a chiken strip in ketchup.* 

Henrietta: Walking down the strip looking down at her phone trying to find her. 

Lunar: Well you turned your location off right? 

Dakota: Looking up.. shit no I just turned my phone off. I thought if it was off it wouldn't give a location. I'm not a tech girl. I just do fashion. Pulling my phone out turning it back on how do I do it? I don't think she likes that I had gotten closer with Lucuse at all. She just couldn't do anything about it. Lucuse doesn't listen to anyone. He does what he wants. 

Aeris: I believe that. Though he seemed to be doing okay with Axe. He seemed to be really uncomfortable this morning. I think that's the real reason Axe sent him back to y'alls place. 

Scarlet: *Taking her phone turning off the location* Ya he only listens if were holding a gun to his head hehe. Where did you ladies want to go next? You said something about needing some stuff Dakota. 

Lunar: Hehe ya I wonder what's going on right now. *snickering.* 

Henrietta: DAMNT well she's still somewhere here. Sighs I should just go home, and I'll ask her where's she has been when she gets back. 

Dakota: I need some jeans, sweaters, sweats, and you know more conservative clothes. Maybe something that isnt a 6in heel. 

Aeris: Let's wait just a few more minutes. I want to finish my milk shake. 

Lunar: Ya like some combat boots or tennis shoes. I still don't know how you can walk in those hehe. 

Scarlet: Fine with me *siping her milkshake.* 

Henrietta: Turns around. 

Dakota: That would be great. I guess we need to get going soon though. These shops will start closing soon won't they? 

Aeris: Looks up oh crap your right. I guess we do need to go. 

Lunar: Done. Only the ones that sell more fancey stuff, but this is Boston so most of them will stay open past midnight. *scratching behind her ears* 

Scarlet: Man were you needing anything. 

Dakota: Pjs I need pjs. I only brought lingerie to sleep in. 

Aeris: That stuff isn't for sleeping in. It's just to end up on the floor. 

Lunar: Well um.. I um need something. 

Scarlet: Hahah true *lightly punching Aeris in the shoulder.* 

Aeris: What it's true. Smiling at Scarlet. 

Dakota: What do you need Lunar? I'm sure we can help you with whatever it is. 

Lunar: Um *blushes deeply* feminine top wear *says quietly.* Ya I only have one, and I didn't fancy asking Ro y'know. 

Scarlet: Hahah true ya no problem Lun. We can help you wants your size? 

Lunar: I don't know. 

Dakota: We need to hit up the Victoria secret then. They can size her. That way we know we get the right stuff. We don't want to get anything for her wrong. Plus she can pick put some really cute stuff to wear for Romeo. 

Aeris: Fine with me. I need some new underwear. 

Scarlet: Ya and I can pick up something to hehe. *giving Aeris a mischievous smile. Geting up from the booth* Let's get going. 

Lunar: *Flushing a little* hah I guess we could. I've never been to that store. I've always just been to embarrassed *finishing her milk shake.* 

Henrietta: Driving back home feeling pissed. 

*10 MINUTES LATER* 

Aeris: Standing out front here we are. Arms stretched wide. 

Dakota: The perfect store for our shopping needs. 

Scarlet: Yup, *walking into the store trying to find an employee to measure Lunar.* I already know my size you need to get any thing love. 

Lunar: Following behind Scarlet keeping her head low. 

Aeris: Yea I'm getting underwear heading across to the bottoms. 

Dakota: Come on Lun you need to have body positivity, and confidence. Nudging her you got this. 

Employees: Hello how can I help you? 

Scarlet: Ok I'll help these two out *pushing them towards the employee ya we need to get her sized. 

Lunar: Thanks Dakota *giving her a soft smile* Uh.. ya. 

Dakota: I just needed pjs. 

Aeris: Found what I'm looking for. Pulling underwear off the racks left and right. 

Employee: Okay well come this way. I can get you measured then help you find your size on the racks. 

Res: Looks up its been a while picking up my phone. Dialing Lunars number. 

Scarlet: Pushing her to the employee you can do it right? 

Employee: Of course I can. Giving them a smile. This way please. Heading toward the changing room. You will need to take off your top. You can leave on your bra. 

Dakota: Coming over to see what Aeris is looking at. 

Lunar: Um y ya sure *hesitating before taking of her top crossing her arms around her stomach.* 

Scarlet: *Following Dakota* watcha looking at hehe? 

Aeris: Need some too right. I love the stuff these are made of. They are so soft. 

Dakota: Nods yea I need some. Mostly just need real clothes. Grabbing a few sets in my size. Adding in a new bra too. 

Employee: Alright here is your size writing it on a piece of paper. Opening the door pointing at the three racks those are the ones for you to look through. 

Scarlet: Heh ya I used to come here a lot more, but I stopped because it would put me in debt. Tonight that's what were trying. Ya I'll get some *grabs a couple off the shelf.* Hey that's Lun phone right? 

Lunar: Looking down at the piece of paper read A cup size* thanks *walking over picking out two regular ones, and a pair that were kinda cute. Then coming back over to the girls* Ok I'm done. 

Dakota: Oh come one Lun you need something lacey and sexy. . For your man. Oh and I think your phone is ringing. 

Aeris: Don't force her into something she isn't ready for. 

Lunar: Huh why would I need. Ya its Res *picks up her phone an answers it* hello. 

Scarlet: Hey it's kinda hard to imagine her wearing anything like that haha but ya Aeris is right if shes not ready. She never said she wasn't hehe. 

Res: Hey Lunar, just wanted to call and check on ya. 

Dakota: Correct she never said she wasn't ready. Moving over to the section Lunar picked her stuff from. Ooo look at this set picking up some purple lingerie. This would look so good on her. 

Aeris: Really I get it. Ro would totally like seeing her in that, but she is our innocent little Lunar.. 

Lunar: Ya Aeris, Scarlet, and Dakota, and I went to the strip downtown. It's been pretty good. I'm guessing Ro told you the news? 

Scarlet: Ooo that gives me an idea. We should walk home with Lunar and pretend to be really pissed at Ro. Hahha I'd like to see that reaction. Hey Aeris before Lun and I weren't you the only girl on the team? You couldn't go shopping for things like this with friends. 

Aeris: I'd just go alone it wasn't a big deal. I never really had friends other than Ro and Res. 

Res: Ro and Lorence are asleep. An yea he told us. Congrats. He seems out of it so we decided to stay with him. 

Dakota: That would have been boring never having someone to shop with. 

Scarlet: Well now you have us *patting her shoulder.* Ya I feel like that would look really good on her *picking up a dark purple one with little straps and belts.* Heheh. 

Lunar: Thanks for staying I was kinda hoping you would. Well I've gotta go now get some sleep soon. 

Res: I'll try this littel fella wants me to eat more... I just don't think Lorence would approve. 

Dakota: That one is even better. We are totally buying it for her. 

Aeris: Guys really don't. 

Lunar: Well you've been pregnant a lot longer then me. So I would listen to Lorence, but if your really hungry try some mac n' chese and ketchup ok bye. 

Scarlet: Ok ok fine will make her try it on in the dressing room, and if she likes it then will get it. 

Aeris: I guess that will be okay. Only if she wants too. 

Dakota: She must. It's the only way to figure out if she is really ready. 

Res: Alright have fun bye. 

Scarlet: Yup *picking up the set waiting for Lunar to get off her phone call.* 

Lunar: *Hangs up walking towards the group* Are you guys almost done getting your stuff? 

Scarlet: Hehe come here *pulling them towards the changing room. 

Dakota: Grinning with excitment following after them. 

Aeris: You need to ask her first. 

Scarlet: Oh yes. Will you try this on and see if you like it *holding up the set?* 

Lunar: *Blushing* but isn't that a little skimpy. I don't really know were I would wear this.. 

Dakota: It's to wear for Romeo... giggles. Using my fingers to add some extra. 

Aeris: You don't have to. They just want to see if you would like it. 

Lunar: Um ya. I'll try it on, but how is it supposed to be more attractive? *taking it from Scarlet walking into the changing room. 

Scarlet: Hehe I'm not the one who's explaining it see Aeris once she trys it on she'll like it... I might get something for myself too. 

Aeris: I'm not going to complain about that. Moving behind Scarlet. To whisper into her ear. My favorite color on you is teal. Nipping at her ear. Before moving away to look at some of their perfume. 

Dakota: Ooo... Scarlet! Aeris is in a good mood. 

Scarlet: *giggling, ya I'll be right back. I'm gunna get something moving over to a teal D rack.* 

Lunar: *Changes into the outfit feeling some what comfortable crossing her arms around her chest.* Um... I kinda like it. 

Dakota: That's great. There are a few more colors.. I found a white one I think you would look good in too. 

Aeris: Finding some lotion, body wash, and candles. 

Lunar: Hey I think I'm good with just this one. I'm very good looking in lingere *going back into the room changing into her normal cloths. After we pay for these I'm just going to change in the bathroom I've been wearing the same one since I was 19 *walking out of the changing room. 

Scarlet: Picks out a teal lingere costume with a cotton tail, and bunny ears putting it in her bag with a smirk. 

Dakota: You need to just chunk that thing in the trash, and buy like four new ones. They got sports bras too. They are great for sleeping in. Unless your like me and sleep free. 

Aeris: Coming back over with a basket full of stuff. Smiling I'm ready to check out if you guys are. We need to hit up clothes next right. 

Lunar: Hahah I'm like you then *puting the costume in their bag.* Thanks I'll change once we pay for it. Yup were ready. 

Scarlet : Mhm what where you thinking to go for some clothes for Dakota. I was thinking forever 21 or Macy's. Pays for their stuff walking out of the store. 

*10 MINUTES LATER* 

Dakota: Forever 21 is fine with me, but I'll go where ever. 

Aeris: Shrugs it doesn't matter to me either. 

Lunar: Doesn't matter to me. 

Scarlet: Alright forever 21 it is. *taking them into the store heading to the casual clothes.* Ok go crazy Dakota.. 

Lunar: Hehe 

Dakota: Smiles looking through tops and jeans. There is so much to chose from. 

Aeris: Ooo hoodies. Moving over to look through the rack. 

Scarlet: chuckling you said you needed some sweats, jeans, T shirts and sweaters am I right? 

Lunar: I can help you find some comfy stuff like fuzzy socks and all if you need it. 

Dakota: I just want to look less like the old me. I need stuff for being comfy, and for like when I go out with you guys. 

Aeris: Yea Lunar is definitely the one to help you. I mean sweater is a sweater so just find one with a pretty picture on it or a cool saying. Then jeans just don't go too tight. 

Lunar: Snickering holding up a thick sweater with the words "my level of sarcasm depends on your level of stupidity." Hehe you should try this with looking around finding a pair of gray sweats with the words bullet club on the thigh. How about something like this? 

Scarlet: Haha yup looking at shelf full of some fran bow and Sally face merchandise themed clothing. 

Dakota: Those are great... looking over at a cute shirt with rainbow unicorns grabbing it and a pair of jeans. 

Lunar: Ya color really suits you. We could try a few different outfits whatever floats your boat. 

Scarlet: You fined anything you want babe? 

Dakota: Just starts pulling clothes off racks left and right. 

Aeris: Looking up I found some great hoodies 

Lunar: Walking behind her actually pointing out a few different shirts 

Scarlet: Ha ya those that would look pretty good on you showing her a slytherin hoodie. 

*ONE HOUR LATER* 

Dakota: Standing at the front of the store holding like 6 bags. 

Aeris: Standing with just one bag adding to the ones from other stores. I think we are ready to head to my place. 

Lunar: I'm ready to go back *holding a couple bags.* 

Scarlet: Whoohoo movie marathon. *skipping toward the end of the strip. 

Aeris: Following behind them. 

Dakota: I think I bought to much. 

Lunar: This was a really fun night tho even if we are going to feel like shit towmorow. 

Scarlet: That was the point of tonight. We should do this again one day like in a few months. 

Aeris: Yawning 

Dakota: Haha yea it's been great. I got everything I needed. 

Lunar: You tired? *walking down the dark street with the group. 

Scarlet: Ya, we had a lot of fun doing it got some good food, and discovered that cool thrift shop *seeing there house down the street.* We should turn on some movies and head to sleep. Tomorrow will walk everybody home. I want to see how Ro will react if we pretend to be pissed. 

Aeris: Hell no, I'm not in the mood to make Ro angry... Especially if he is having side effects from Lunar being pregnant. There is no telling what he will do. 

Dakota: Seems more like something I'll be glad to be home for. 

Scarlet: Ah I see that I will be a little more chill about it you don't have to. *unlocking the door* HOME SWEET HOME!. 

Lunar: Ha are you sure you want to do that Scar walking into the house after them.* 

Scarlet: Yup flopping on th couch.


	33. Chapter 32

Aeris: Moving in dropping all the bags by the door. 

Dakota: Laying on one of the couches. So what are we going to watch? 

Scarlet: Hmm I was thinking the marvel movies on the shelf. I'm not sure which ones they are, but if its marvel it's got to be good. 

Lunar: *Laying down on the heel of the couch* sound good to me. 

Scarlet: *Picking up the disk puting it in the player.* 

Aeris: I say we need more food. 

Lunar: Yes pop corn and chips giggling a littel bit. 

Scarlet: Geez you guys are needy *says jokingly, bringing back a bowl of popcorn and a bag of chips sitting in the middle so everyone can reach the food.* 

Lunar: Yawns. 

Aeris: Coming from the kitchen with a sandwich. Oh you meant snacks. I was talking food. 

Scarlet: Eh we can do both. I'm good with just the snacks *pressing play on the movie.* 

Lunar: Yawn mhm I'm good with the snacks to. *curling up of the left side of the couch. 

Aeris: You guys will be out before the movie even starts. 

Dakota: Curled up asleep with the fluffy blanket from the sofa. 

Lunar: Yawns I'm still awake and Scarlets still awake. 

Scarlet: Yup I'm still awake *putting an arm around Aeris.* 

*THE NEXT MORNING AROUND 8* 

Dakota: Rolls over giving a soft yawn stretching. 

Aeris: Sleeping softly arm hanging over the arm of the couch. 

Scarlet: In a deep sleep laying on Aeris's lap.. 

Lunar: *Waking up with a bad headache. Half asleep walking around the kitchen trying to find some meds.* 

Lorence: Awake but not wanting to move. 

Eugene: Alright, mhm *on the phone. 

Res: Gives a soft whimper.. 

Aeris: Hums softly hearing someone up and moving around. Eyes still closed calling out what you looking for? 

Dakota: Blinks over into the kitchen. You alright there Lun? 

Rinmaru: Coming out of the bedroom. Arms coming around Eugene's waist. 

Lorence: *Runs my fingers through Res's hair* you ok baby? 

Lunar: Advil and maybe some tylenol *one eye turning a murky green. 

Scarlet: *Sitting up pushing her hair out of her face.* Top shelf I think we have some tylenol up there. Not sure about were the advil is. 

Eugene: Ok bye *hangs up the phone.* Hehe what do ya need babe? 

Res: Bad dream sighs eyes fluttering open. 

Aeris: Yea it's up there. The advil is in the bathroom. Left it in there. You feeling okay Lun? Getting up I'll make you some toast. 

Dakota: Yea your looking ghostly. 

Rinmaru: You weren't in bed when I woke up. Who was that? 

Axe: Rolls over arm reaching across the bed. Giving a soft huff... Where did you get off too Lucuse? 

Romeo: Cooking some oatmeal. 

Lorence: Again? *sitting up off his shoulder. 

Lunar: Ok thanks. 

Scarlet: There's a step stool in the bathroom too *snickers.* 

Lunar: Thank you ya I'm just feeling pretty dizzy nauseated. I don't know how to describe it *moving to the bathroom grabbing the advil and step stool. 

Lucuse: I'm right here raising his hand from the other side of the bed. 

Axe: Turns... how did you get behind me? I was against the wall when we went to sleep. 

Aeris: Damn sorry Lun. We can take you home if your ready. I got Res's car outside. I need to take it back to him anyway. 

Dakota: Wait that little thing is Res's car? It looks horrible. That is no car to have a baby riding in. 

Aeris: Well no, but it was his first car he ever bought by himself.

Res: Nods yes, another bad one. 

Lucuse: Ha that's my business. 

Lunar: No it's fine I'll give you guys sometime to wake up and all *takeing some tylenol* aren't you guys tired. 

Scarlet: Huh I was wondering who's that was, but are you sure it's safe? 

Lorence: You feeling ok besides that? *running my finger's through his hair. 

Res: Closes eyes at the feeling of your fingers. I think so yea. No nausea so far. 

Aeris: Hell no I don't even think it's safe for him. It's a bad car. Just not a lot of options for him. At least there weren't at the time. It got him where he wanted to go. 

Dakota: More like a death trap waiting to happen. 

Rinmaru: Eu? What's going on? 

Axe: Rolling over pinning Lucuse under me. What if I want to make it my business. Did you not feel safe enough with just me holding you? 

Lorence: That's good *sitting up* where's Ro.. I didn't think he would get up this early it's only *looks at his watch 8 ish. 

Lunar: Coming back over to the couch.* We could always walk it's not that far from here. 

Scarlet : Well we should return it eventually tho. 

Eugene: oh I got a call from the doctor. They want us to come in this afternoon to yuno check the gender and such nothing bad. 

Lucuse: No it's not that. I just woke up here. 

Axe: You crawled behind me in your sleep or I moved you? 

Rinmaru: Oh okay. Cool. I got scared there for a minute. You could have woke me for that. 

Res: Shrugs. Sounds like someone is up. So unless Lunar is back then it better be Ro or he is being robbed. . 

Romeo: Rubbing my head eating oatmeal slowly at the table. 

Aeris: It's the only vehicle they have I think. I want to return it. He can decided what to do with it closer to time for the baby. 

Dakota: Are you worried about getting car sick Lun? 

Lucuse: Don't know. 

Eugene: Was going to tell you when I got off the call, but it worked out. They wanted us to come at 11am. So we'll get dressed then go. 

Lorence: Ya I think he's up, but lets go check. *Getting up pulling Res to his feet turning around to see Ro.* Oh I guess he is up. 

Scarlet: Huh it would make it a lot easier to get back to work at the coffee shop. When he has the kid. 

Lunar: A little *shrugs rubbing the top of her head* 

Axe: Are you alright? Did I hurt you last night? 

Res: Comes up behind Lorence morning Ro... 

Romeo: Looking up eyes half closed. Morning I guess. 

Aeris: Damn are we all still asleep? 

Dakota: Well I'm awake, but I could lay here for hours. 

Rinmaru: Nods yes clothes. Heading into the room to start getting ready. 

Lucuse: No you did really good *giving him a sly grin.* 

Lorence: You ok your looking a little pale. 

Lunar: No, no this is all in your head Aeris *waveing her hands around jokingly. 

Scarlet: Why do you say that?

Eugene: Finishes changing going into the kitchen making some toast. 

Romeo: Been up since 6... Thought something bland might help. 

Res: Oh is it still bothering you. 

Romeo: Yes... I just hope her's isn't as bad. 

Aeris: I just feel like I'm dreaming. 

Rinmaru: Standing in the living room in lose jeans and a purple shirt. My belly is still making shirts complicated. 

Axe: Oh really now. Smirks pulling you flush against me. 

Lorence: I'm sorry man. I think that the oatmeal is good choice. Didn't the doc say that yours should pass in a few weeks right? 

Scarlet: Haha I could see that this does kinda look like a scene from a chick flick out of context. 

Lunar: Maybe it is a dream hehe. 

Lucuse: Hah c'mon I'm hungry. We can try something later. stroking the back of his neck as a tease. 

Eugene: Just one and a half more months. Then it won't be a problem hehe. 

Rinmaru: True I'll just be trying to dress the baby. Smiles. Let's hope that's easier than myself. 

Res: Yea it won't last much longer. 

Romeo: If this is what she is going to go through. Then I'll just keep it. I don't want to see her suffer through these feelings. 

Aeris: Smiles anyone else want something to eat. Catching Lunars toast. Sitting it on a plate. Here ya go Lun.. 

Dakota: Shakes my head not really. 

Axe: Yea sure. Gently licking the spot on your neck. Hopping up grabbing some clothes. 

Eugene: Hah well see I don't think it's that easy. *Finishes making some toast handing him one piece.* 

Lorence: Tilting his head you can. Chose how long you suffer from it? 

Lunar: Thanks a bunch Aeris taking a bite. 

Scarlet: I could eat, but when do you want to drop Dakota and Lunar off? 

Lucuse: Getting out of bed. 

Aeris: Whenever they are ready to go. We got to get your stuff then go pick up your mom and sister. 

Dakota: You got a sister? 

Romeo: Shakes my head no. I wish I could. She shouldn't have to feel this like ever. I mean she will have three little people growing. The least I should be able to do is that this way. 

Res: Aww Ro that is so sweet. 

Axe: Wearing black street fighter pants and a white cut off shirt. Moving to the door. Come on pretty boy let's go get you some food. 

Jess: Moving around the kitchen. Excited about my date. 

Scarlet: Ya she's 17 a little moody, but she's a good kid for the most part. they're moving into my old apartment. We can pick up that sewing machine today. 

Lunar: Hmm sister... Oh ya I met her once. Is your family doing ok? You said something about Aeris meeting them. 

Lorence: *Softly smiling* You two are made for each other. I'm sure she's probably feeling really guilty about you having to go thro this too heh. 

Lucuse: Changes into a white T shirt and basketball shorts. 

Jun: Gets up from a 3 hour nap after getting home. *Yawns* oh ya today's friday. I'll get some stuff together since both of them are coming. 

Axe: Moving down the stairs. 

Jake: Wow he actually comes out of his room. A little bewildered seeing Lucuse behind him. Giving a soft frown not realizing Jess already knows. 

Jess: Dressed and cooking happily. 

Res: Yea totally with Lorence on that. You guys are too perfect. . When I called she was asking how you were doing. 

Romeo: Sorry I crashed like that last night. I never fall asleep that fast. 

Dakota: That's cool. I need to check on Hen and Lucuse. . After yesterday I'm kind of worried about him. 

Aeris: Maybe he will loosen up some more. 

Lucuse: Mor-nin *walking down the stairs behind him* You two are going out today right where you going? 

Jun: *gets dressed in the clothes he was wearing in the pictures. Texting him what time he wanted to pick them up* 

Lorence: No problem I'd rather you sleep, and get slightly better. Then staying awake feeling worse. Beside I feel asleep like 20 minutes later. 

Scarlet: Ya it was kinda weird how a  
Axe was acting towards him *pulling her hair back.* 

Lunar: I'm sure he'll be fine with it. Not sure how Henrietta is going to act. Since she was blowing up ur phone last night. 

Axe: Moving to the kitchen. Jess you don't have to cook every morning. 

Jess: Smiles I was in a good mood. Plus you all need to eat. Bringing a plate of waffles to the table along with bacon. Eat up okay. Hearing my phone I scamper over. Texting him back I'm excited we can go whenever you want to. 

Jake: Tilting my head at the side of Lucuse's neck what is that? 

Romeo: Damn your running low on energy too huh. This cold is kicking your ass. 

Res: Leaning gently into Lorence's side. 

Rinmaru: So off to the doctor we go. Crap how are we getting there? 

Aeris: Oh yea sorry. If Hen jumps all over you. 

Dakota: I can walk myself home while yall drive Lun. I'll be fine. I'm not really up for a car ride this morning. 

Lucuse: Um... it's a mark *sitting down keeping some distance. 

Jun: Cool I'll pick you up in a hour. 

Lorence : Sadly ya. When we get home were going to take some meds... It's supposedly going to get worst to get better. 

Eugene: Oh it's only on the other street across from here so will be ok to walk the 5 minutes. 

Scarlet: Ok if that's really what you want to do. Just don't talk to anyone on the street from here to your house its pretty shady. 

Lunar: Just hope Henrietta won't be that harsh *patting her shoulder.* 

Dakota: She is my sister what's the worst she can do??? Looking down frowning at the floor. I'm more worried about Lucuse.. Hen has been hard on him here lately too. Probably worse than me. 

Aeris: What for she is his sister too. His real one. Why be so rough with him? What did he do? 

Dakota: Shrugs I'm not sure actually. 

Res: Looking up at Lorence. Taking his hand. We can head home when your ready to. 

Romeo: Smiles I'm sure Lunar will be home soon anyway. So I'll be fine. 

Jess: texting back: alright sounds great. Looking across at Lucuse with a smile. We were talking about the arcade. I think that's where we are going. I'm so excited. How are you feeling? 

Axe: Sitting on the kitchen counter. 

Rinmaru: Oh okay that's good. 

Scarlet: How exactly has she been hard on him? She kinda acts like that towards everyone *puting on a pair on sneakers. 

Lunar: *Shrugs.* He might be feeling better when you get used to living with Lorence's old team. 

Lorence: Alright will head out then. Call us if anythings up or if she's not back by noon. *Putting on his shoes and coat. 

Jun: *Puting down the phone. Taking the plastic bag from Aeris's house fixing the pasta.* Damnit that's the rest of it. 

Eugene: We still have an hour. You want to put on a movie to pass the time? 

Rinmaru: Nods that sounds great. Could we restart that one you picked out the other night? I fell asleep. 

Res: Call even if she is not. I want to know she gets back okay. 

Romeo: Smiles at the two of them... Haha Res your acting like a mom already. 

Dakota: It's hard for people to notice because she is more of an ass to everyone. I've noticed how she has been pointing more of her frustration on him. 

Aeris: I could see her doing that actually. 

Jake: That doesn't answer the question. I see it's a mark. That doesn't tell me what it is... 

Eugene: Mm what did I.. Oh ya heh it was monsters ink. We have a bunch of kids movies when we got here.. Some of this don't even look like they came out yet.. Wow she went all out. 

Lorence: Hehe more like a protective older brother when it comes to you and Lun. 

Scarlet: Well I would just let her get through it. She seems like she'll blow up on you if you keep asking questions. 

Lunar: Ya isn't that what happend last week? When you ran away for a bit cause you were trying to see what was wrong. 

Lucuse: Umm... Axe? 

Dakota: Nods with a frown on my face. Yea, I just wanted to know what was going on. I'm not going to bother her any more though. I don't want to mess up again. 

Aeris: Yea we don't need any more of that. Just check on Lucuse. If she wants to talk let her otherwise don't. 

Axe: Looking up, what? 

Jake: Wait what do you mean Axe? 

Jess: Jake how about drop it. Guys come eat waffles are done, bacon too. Jun will be here in an hour. 

Romeo: He has been for years. I don't see him changing much. 

Rinmaru: Yea have you seen the nursery since I finished it? 

Lunar: *Gives a thumbs up.* 

Scarlet: Good plan we'll should we get going now. See you on Tuesday for Valentine's day *getting up to stand by the door. 

Lucuse: Ya let's eat *gets up slowly fixing a plate for himself. 

Henrietta: Coming out of the living room. Grabbing a plate. 

Eugene: Ya I'm suprised you set it up. It's really nice if any of the others have kids they could all come here. 

Rinmaru: Smiles yes lots of play dates. Res and Lorence and ours. It will be great. 

Axe: Looking between Lucuse and Jake a slight growl can be heard. Moving away taking my plate out to the back patio. 

Jess: Jake what the hell did you do? 

Jake: I didn't do nothing to the sour puss... 

Dakota: Nods waving goodbye. As I start my walk heading back home, carrying my bags from last night in a backpack. 

Aeris: Packing all Lunars stuff into the small car outside. 

Romeo: You sure you two don't want to wait for Lunar to get back? 

Eugene: Hey ya I got a text from Lorence there having a boy; says happily putting the DVD in, laying on the couch. 

Lucuse: Hey Hen how are you? 

Henrietta: Good *says plainly walking to the couch next to Jake.* 

Scarlet: Bye see ya *helping out Aeris grabbing the keys testing to see if it will work. 

Lunar: Bye bye *says in a sing song tone skipping over to the car with a dizzy expression.* Hehe thanks for takeing me home. 

Lorence: Nah we need to get home and take our meds. Maybe we could all meet up at Rin & Eugene's new place. I've heard it's pretty big since Tuesdays Valentines day. 

Romeo: Nods alright then. You two be safe. 

Res: Nods taking Lorence's hand. Come on love. I can tell not having your meds is starting to bother you. Heading out the door. 

Aeris: Looking up no problem Lun, taking in her appearance. You should sit down. Opening the car door for her. 

Jake: Looking up I think I pissed someone off this morning. Looking across at Jess. You should be fine. Why don't you just go without me. I might just do something on my own. 

Jess: Wait really?? Excitment clear on my face. 

Rinmaru: Really that is so great for them. 

Axe: Ignoring my food glaring across the back of the house. 

Lorence: Thanks bye *moving out of the door pulling along Res waving at Ro* 

Scarlet: I'm still planning to act really pissed about it.. I mean not insulting more or less "what have you done" but I'll tell him it's a joke. 

Lunar: Thanks getting into the car with a huge kooky grin on her face spacing out. 

Lucuse: Alright. 

Henrietta: What the hell happend with you and the hoe? 

Dakota: Pushes the door open. A smile still on my face. Humming a tune I heard on a radio. 

Jess: Bouncing around the kitchen. 

Aeris: Patting Lunar's head just relax. We will have you there in a few minutes closing the door after getting in. 

Res: Following along behind Lorence. Babe why are you in such a hurry are you okay? 

Jake: Who is a hoe?? What are you talking about? 

Axe: Magic's the plate to the trash then myself upstairs back to my room. 

Lunar: Thank - you *still in a sing song voice. 

Scarlet: Hehe geting in the passenger seat* at least your not super moody like when my mom was pregnant. At least it will be easier to manage then always screaming. 

Lorence: No it's not that. I'm just not feeling really good, and I want to get to my meds. 

Henrietta: Sighs are you dumber than you look? 

Jake: I'm not dumb. Frowning I get it has to do with Axe... Just don't get what makes him a hoe for it. Axe is only one guy. As far as I know he doesn't just sleep with anyone. I've known of one other guy maybe. I'm still not sure if Axe slept with him, or not. Hand tightening into a fist. My brother just wasn't good enough for ya huh? Getting up anyway I'm going to shower the gay off. 

Jess: Frowns Jake that was uncalled for! 

Res: Rubbing Lorence's knuckles. Alright if your sure. 

Aeris: Don't remember what my mom was like. Frowns looking out the window. 

Dakota: Standing back in the kitchen area... What's going on? Lucuse is everything alright? 

Henrietta : Sighs he must have some other hate. I heard you meet some little boy Jin or Jone or something right. They said he seemed fine with him. 

Lucuse: Nothing Dakota. He's just mad that Hen called him dumb and a hoe. 

Lorence: Nods taking out his keys. 

Lunar: Same. 

Scarlet: Oh sorry. I just meant to imply that she's not really moody. 

Aeris: Looks up... yea it's good. I'm just a little worried about her. Giving a smile she is a little spacey. 

Dakota: Coming over to the couch. Oh. Tilting my head nice tat... Didn't think you were into ink Lucuse. . Looking at the mark on his neck. 

Axe: Stepping out of the shower pushing my hair back. Sighing as I move to the closet. 

Res: It's not like it's a really long walk. Stepping in after Lorence unlocks the door. 

Scarlet: You could say that puting in the keys for her *shall we? 

Lucuse: It's not a tattoo. It's a mark yuno like a serpent mark. 

Lorence: True true *walking into the kitchen to take his meds filling up a glass of water. 

*A FEW MINUTES LATER* 

Res: Sitting in a chair near the window reading a book. 

Dakota: Wait you mean Axe? Having took a minute to put everything together. 

Aeris: Pulling up out in front of Ro and Lunar's place. Turning off the car. Alright let's get all your new stuff inside. 

Lorence: *on the couch txt someone from their team* 

Lucuse: Its pretty self exploratory it's a serpent's mark. 

Scarlet: Gee your looking a little pale opening her door and getting out. 

Lunar: No.. I'm alright *Moving over to help Aeris carrying the bags, a few acid wash jeans in one and a bag holding the lavender costume.* Thanks a bunch. I'll call you to see if we can all make plans to meet up sometime on Tuesday. 

Scarlet: No we're not leaving yet. I still intend on seeing his reaction not sure if Aeris will join me tho. 

Aeris: I don't like the idea. I told you that. I'm just helping Lunar carry her bags. Looking over, cause our little innocent one looks like she could drop. 

Dakota: You mean a mating mark? Tilting her head. Like you are pretty much married to Axe??? 

Axe: Looks across at my phone. Picking it up seeing Lorence's name. Texting back: what's wrong? 

Scarlet: Sighs we can't call her our innocent one any more sadly  
*Says in a mock crying voice. 

Lunar: Thanks.. I'm really worried becuase Ro also gets some of the side effects from me for a few weeks *taking out her key pushing the door* 

Lorence: text; Nothing. I just wanted to see if everything is going ok with the new house, and having the triplets live with you all. 

Axe: Gives a grin thinking about Lucuse. Texting back: yea it's going fine. . Better than I thought it would. 

Aeris: Still just want to make sure your inside where your safe. Following behind her. 

Romeo: Looking up from the bathroom floor at hearing the door. Lunar must be home. Getting up moving out of the bathroom down the hall to the living room. One step at a time. 

Dakota: Lucuse, really?? Isn't that what a mark means? 

Lorence: Specifi? 

Lunar: *Opening the door to the house* Ro I'm home! *looking around to try and find him. 

Scarlet: *Getting herself ready by crossing her arms and firing her eyebrows.* 

Lucuse: Ya pretty much *takes a bite to avoid talking. 

Dakota: Eyes wide... Wow, I just... Does he really love you that way? Do you? 

Axe: Laughs softly. Texting: I might have marked one of them as my own. 

Romeo: Comes into view. Hi love. Glad your home. 

Aeris: You look like shit. 

Lorence: Ok never mind I'll talk to later. *Shutting his phone off  
My god. 

Lucuse: Well I know I'm not really sure about him. I mean this is all pretty fast. We just moved in here like 4 days ago 

Lunar: *Airly walking over to him giving him a hug.* Did everything go ok with Res and Lorence? Res said they stayed the night. *One eye going from murky green to a pale whitish pink.* 

Scarlet: *Putting one hand on her hip in a very good act of annoyed.* 

Romeo: Nods they just left. Nuzzling into her neck. Its been a rough morning. Are you okay. 

Aeris: Damn this side effect stuff must be really getting to you. 

Dakota: Wait you mean you let him do that. When you don't even know how you feel about him??!!! What were you thinking?!! Lucuse you realize the only way to break those is nothing but messy.. Either you die. You reject him, and he dies!!! 

Axe: Frowns shouldn't have told him, fuck. Throwing my phone. I still don't know if Lucuse is going to stay. Sinking back into the mattress. 

Lunar: Ya just a bit dazed hehe. They gave me some meds to help. *Dropping back on the ground.* 

Scarlet: *Waiting for the perfect moment. 

Lucuse: Ah, technically he did ask. Why would he ask if he was going to reject me? Besides I don't lecture you on every single risky thing you do. 

Dakota: Sitting down... I didn't say he would reject you. I said you could reject him. He marked you so yea he made his choice. It's you that can break it. Frowning... Yes I know I should keep my mouth shut sorry. Getting up I'll leave you alone. I'm sorry that I worry. Heading upstairs. 

Romeo: Arms wrapping around Lunar lowering her to the floor. Babe! Shit are you sure you alright? 

Aeris: Oh lord Lunar. I was worried she was going to drop like a rock. 

Lucuse: Sighs I didn't mean it like that... I think I'm ready to stop playing around and finally.. Oh ok bye.. Going into the living room putting on some movie that was already in the player. 

Lunar: *Swaying slightly* not sure it's kinda fading in and out. *Eyes fading in and out murky green back to normal. 

Scarlet: This is why I have to say.. What Did You Do to my innocent little cinnamon roll! 

Romeo: Cloudy eyes looking up at Scarlet, for just a moment. Back to Lunar an instant later. Love do you hurt any where? I'll call Syxs back if I need to. Your feeling warm. You shouldn't be running a fever. 

Aeris: She has been looking pale all morning. Said she was dizzy, nauseous, and a headache. I gave her some tylenol. 

Jess: Sitting on the couch... looking at Lucuse. I don't think it's bad to want to settle down. I think you should get to be happy too. Axe seems like he could be a great guy. 

Lunar: Hasn't this been happening to you? I think it's just side effects. *Putting a hand on his arm reassuringly.* 

Lorence: Sighs well that's new *laying his head back on the edge of the couch. 

Lucuse: Mhm *focusing on the movie.* You have your date today right? 

Jun: *Walking out of his apartment.* 

Jess: Nods yes I'm waiting for him to pick me up. You sure your alright. What Jake said seemed to bother you. I know it did Hxe. He was outside, but he disappeared. 

Res: Looking up from my book. What's new is everything okay? 

Romeo: Shakes my head no dizziness. Vomiting like crazy. Was in the bathroom when I heard the door. 

Aeris: Explains why you look so bad. Why don't we move her to the couch. 

Lucuse: Eh it bothers him more. I've lived with my family. So I've heard it before *slouching on the couch. 

Lorence: Well in general yes but so Axe marked someone. Ya one of the triplets. 

Scarlet: Ya we should *dropping the act in a complete change of posture and tone.* Did you had any other side effects yesterday? 

Lunar: No I can still walk *taking a few step forward.* It's not that bad. 

Romeo: Pulling her close. You just collapsed. Hun please let us take care of you. I had a migraine yesterday, but today its just the upset stomach. 

Res: Oh my goodness... Well we know it wasn't Dakota. She was with Lunar and the girls. No way it was Henrietta. So it had to be Lucuse.  
I can't believe it. Maybe it will be good for them. 

Jess: That isn't always a good thing Lucuse. No one should treat you badly. 

Lunar: Ok... *wraping her arms around his neck closing her eyes leaning against him.* Were Res and Lorence ok with it? 

Scarlet: Sighs I'm not sure she's gunna be able to handle the next 2 months. *Whispers in Aeris's ear. 

Lucuse: It's not a good thing. I'm just not offended. 

Jun: *Pulling up in the drive way.* Wow this is a nice ass house. 

Aeris: She is going to need as much help as we can give her. That's for sure. . 

Romeo: Lifting her carefully off the floor. Heading to the couch. They are really happy for us. Surprised about the triplets part. They would have stayed longer but Lorence is sick and left his meds at home. 

Jess: Maybe you should go check on him. I think I hear my ride. Smiling brightly. I'll see you later Lucuse. . Heading to the door, pulling it open. Heading out after grabbing my jacket. 

Scarlet: Nods do you want us to stay and help you out for a bit guys *turning back to face them.* 

Lunar: I'm glad to hear that. He's not really really sick is he? *One of her ears flickering* 

Jun: *Waving at the door* Hey you reday to go? *smiles brightly at him. 

Jess: Smiling even brighter eyes sparkling. Yes I'm ready. Comes running up to the car. 

Romeo: He seemed to be doing a lot better. Your what I'm worried about right now little love. Sitting her down. Your shivering are you cold? Please for a little while. At least until I know she is doing alright. 

Aeris: Nods yes no problem. 

Jun: *Unlocking the door* Wasn't your brother coming with us? *asks questioningly.* 

Lunar: *One eye turning a pale pink.* No I'm not cold don't feel temperature member. *nuzzling closer to him* I think its side effect that only effects whatever I am. 

Scarlet: No problem *walking over behind the couch a faint smile on her face* 

Romeo: I don't like it pulling a blanket over her shoulders nuzzling her back. It's not good to try and trick a gryffin Scarlet. Glancing at her. 

Aeris: We could order you guys some food or something... Need anything done laundry maybe? 

Jess: He got a bit upset about something. Said I could go on my own. 

Res: Smiles what you feeling for dinner love? 

Rinmaru: Tapping Eugene's shoulder... Love we fell asleep. 

Lunar: Umm I don't think we have that much Landry, but there's a landery matt down the street. I don't think we can go at the moment. 

Scarlet: Hehe sorry Ro. I just wanted to see your reaction. *awkwardly scratching the back of her head.* 2 years of acting school to wasted heh. 

Jun: Oh well I guess that kinda works out for us. Starting the car pulling out of the driveway. So did you want to get some food first or the arcade? 

Jess: Some food would be nice, but it can wait a little bit unless your hungry now. Dates normally go out for lunch or dinner not breakfast. Smiling though I like being different. 

Romeo: No need love the washer and dryer are in the small room off the back of the kitchen. Aeris you can do it if you want. She is right though there aren't a lot of clothes.   
Also it's okay Scarlet. Didn't say you weren't good. I just can read people easy. Its part of my job. 

Aeris: It's still stuff you shouldn't have to worry about. . 

Jun: Nah I'm starving you want to just get something fast soo we can head to the arcade. what do you think? *turning down the street* 

Lunar: Heh ya your a good actress Scarlet. Maybe we can use it at some point. 

Scarlet: Thanks I guess it is kindove your job to know. Well we can order some food either of us are any good at cooking, and you two are both sick. 

Lunar: Sounds good to me. 

Romeo: Just nods my head. Which is now perched on top of Lunars. Don't like her not feeling that she is too warm or too cold. 

Aeris: aqlright sounds good. Scar you order food. I'll do the clothes. Heading off to find the laundry hampers. 

Jess: Not picking though I prefer to sit when I eat. Giggles 

Rinmaru: Gets up Eu... We are late for the doctors apointment.


	34. Chapter 33

Lunar: Aw don't worry about it. Just nine more weeks heh, but on a more positive note. What did you guys do last night? He said you fell asleep pretty quickly, but you must have done something. 

Scarlet: Alright I know a good place that sales soup. That's probably our best option. 

Jun: Alright *nodding with his usual goofy grin. 

Eugene: Oh shit grabbing his keys. Heading towards the door so sorry.   
Pulling his coat on running out the door. 

Rinmaru: I fell asleep too it wasn't just you. Smiling moving as fast as I can. Having developed a slight waddle. 

Aeris: Coming back from the bedroom and bathroom with clothes in a basket. There aren't alot, but it's enough for a load maybe two; counting the towels. 

Romeo: We ate ice cream. Smiling softly. Then watched a movie I was told. I fell asleep before the beginning credits were over. 

Res: Getting up moving across the room. Kissing Lorence's head as I pass into the kitchen. 

Eugene: Speed walking into the clinic. Stepping up to the desk; waiting for the employee to ask for information. 

Scarlet: I'm glad we could help you two out even if it's small things like this. *Finishes ordering the food leaning on the back of the couch. 

Lunar: *Giggling* that sounds fun for the time it lasted. I'm glad you weren't alone last night. I was kinda worried. 

Lorence: What is it love turning around. 

Res: Nothing just hungry... I think or snackish. 

Romeo: Smiles down at her. I was worried about you. Res told me he called you for me. 

Rinmaru: Coming up behind him panting softly. 

Desk lady: Hello how may I help you? 

Aeris: Coming back from the kitchen. 

Axe: Standing in my now slightly destroyed bed room. Sinking to the floor. Looking at Lucuse's clothes still in their bag nicely packed. Pushing my ripped shirts to the side. Picking up my phone the screen cracked but still working fine. 

Lorence: Heh I could see that. Could you get me a bag of chips? I'm a little hungry too. 

Lunar: Ya he was checking up making sure I didn't get mugged *jokes.* We went to that strip downtown the one that has the pretty lights. 

Eugene: Ya we're a couple minutes late. We were here for an ultrasound. Can we still come here we're 6 minutes late. 

Scarlet: Mhm we got a few little trinkets and some other stuff. *giving Aeris a sly grin.* 

Aeris: What I didn't buy the whole store... I wanted too. 

Romeo: Buy the whole store Aeris why would you do that? I'm sorry I haven't taken you already. 

Desk lady: Yes your fine. Just take this and get it filled out. *handing over a clip board with a form. 

Rinmaru: I need to sit down love. You ran all the way over here. 

Res: Of course my love. I want pickles. 

Scarlet: Ya there was a really nice thrift shop. That was going out of business cause not a lot of people go to sadly. They had some really cool stuff. 

Lunar: It's no problem. It was fun to go with them. 

Eugene: *Walking towards the chair, filling out the paper work* Ok mhm. . . 

Lorence: Hey just don't eat it with ice cream. 

Res: Sighing loudly, but why baby? It sounds so good. 

Rinmaru: What is it love? Looking over his shoulder. 

Romeo: I don't know how I was able to sleep without you here. 

Lorence: No its gunna make you feel horrible later love. 

Eugene: Oh ya sorry. When it ask me questions I just verbally reply, but I'm done now. We need to go to room 17. 

Lunar: Aw *giving him a sweet smile.* Probably the same way you slept before we met. 

Romeo: I rarely ever slept. Only when I shut off. 

Res: Okay fine. Coming back into the room with pickles and chips. Here you go sweetheart. 

Rinmaru: Nodding getting up to follow behind him. Hands moving to hold my belly... 

Lunar: Well I'm glad you sleep regularly now *one ear flickering.* 

Scarlet: Hehe *hears the door bell ring, walking over paying the guy, and coming back with a few bowls of soup.* Ok I've got chicken noodle, tomato, broccoli and cheese. Which does everyone want? 

Lunar: I'll go with tomato *says smiling a little dazed and airy.* 

Lorence: Thank you. 

Eugene: Ok this is the room taking him in. Ok it says to wait for the doctor here. 

Rinmaru: Giggles well yea love that's how it works. 

Romeo: Smiles chicken noodle. An thanks for this girls. It means alot. Your still all dazed sounding love. Are you sure that your okay? 

Aeris: Broccoli is my jam. Love that cheesy goodness. 

Res: Always for my sweet. 

Eugene: Heh I know, leading him over to the hospital bed. Siting down on the chair next to it. 

Scarlet: No problem it's the least we could do. *Handing Aeris a bowl of broccoli and cheese. Holding another bowl of mushroom soup.* This place has really good soup. 

Lunar: Shaking her head as tho getting back in focuse.* Yup I'm good *taking the bowl from Scarlet. 

Romeo: Turning a little so Lunar can have both of her arms. Eat my sweet heart. 

Aeris: Sitting down at the coffee table. Someone turn on the tv. 

Rinmaru: Sitting down with a sigh of relief my feet hurt. 

Lunar: *taking a few spoon fulls of the soup* Mmm, your right this is really good. 

Scarlet: Sitting down next to Aeris. Turning on the TV in the middle of an episode of how to catch a cheater.* Told ya. 

Eugene: Sorry I just didn't want them to cancel on us. 

Dr: Walking in hellow hellow *says cheerfully. 

Rinmaru: Looking up from my feet. Hi... It's alright love. I'll be okay. 

Aeris: Eating quietly zoned into the tv. 

Romeo: Eating a bit putting it to the side. 

Res: Munching on a pickle. 

Axe: Getting up slowly picking up everything that I destroyed. 

Dakota: Curling up on my bed. 

Jess: Laughing and happily talking to Jun. 

Dr: Your the fairy and the dragonkin here for the ultrasound right? Holding some equipment. 

Scarlet: Wow people cheat really easily. *Taking a few bites of soup watching the TV. 

Lunar: Nods *downing a few more spoon fulls setting the bowl on the coffee table.* 

Jun: *sitting on the bench outside the arcade eating some food.* Mhm I hear you there. 

Dakota: Gets up heading back downstairs. Walking past the living room seeing Lucuse. Stopping heading into the room. Hey I'm sorry. Are you okay you seem upset? 

Jess: Giggles, I'm so having a great day. 

Aeris: Humans and mystics alike. The world is a dark and tempting world. 

Rinmaru: Yep that's us. Today is an exciting day. 

Romeo: Laying my head back. 

Axe: Throwing everything away. Laying across the bed facing the wall. 

Lucuse: Ya ya I'm ok. 

Jun: Same are you done? We could go into the arcade now, or do ya need a sec. 

Scarlet: True true, but you can tell it wasn't true. If you can give up this early. 

Lunar: *Looking back with a concerned look* migraine? 

Dr: Ok let me set up evrething *starts hooking up the equipment to the computer and hospital bed. 

Jess: Yes game time. Jumping up. Giggling. 

Dakota: Sitting down next to him. Are you sure about that. You seem out of it. 

Aeris: I just think that there are to many people in this world. That don't care. 

Romeo: Nods it hurts. 

Rinmaru: Taking Eugene's hand. 

Jun: Hey moving into the arcade paying for a bunch of tokens,and moving towards some old school games. 

Lucuse: Ya I said I was ok *getting off the couch.* 

Scarlet: Luckily we're not one of them hehe. 

Lunar: *Reaching into her coat pocket pulling out some advil handing it to him.* Try these. 

Eugene: *Squeezing his hand.* 

Dr: ok I'm getting it pulled up. *Typing on the computer pulling up the picture.* 

Rinmaru: Raising my shirt. I'm all ready. Smiling. Squeezing his hand back. This is big we have been so excited to find out what we are having. 

Romeo: Taking them from her thank you love. Picking up my water from the table behind me. 

Dakota: Frowns down at the floor. Oh okay. Pulling my feet up sitting my head on my knees. Love ya Lucuse. 

Jess: Laughing and taking up the games right along with him.. 

Eugene: I know I can't wait to find out *smiling.* 

Dr: Ok let me see. Oh this is pretty neat. You guys reddy to hear 

Lunar: Laying her head on his shoulder watching the TV show. 

Lucuse: Love you *walking into the bathroom.* 

Jun: I like the older games. Are you into the older ones or newer ones. 

Jess: I like both. New, old, I play them all. 

Romeo: Arm gently rubbing circles into Lunar's stomach. 

Rinmaru: Yes, we are ready. 

Dakota: Sighing getting up walking out the back door watching the sky shift. 

Jun: I feel you there puting a coin in the pac man game *starting to play. 

Lunar: *Closing her eyes.* 

Scarlet: Well should we go home now you both seem ok now. We've got to move some stuff out of my apartment before my mom and sister move there. 

Dr: Ok well *patting his legs in a drum roll.* Your have twin girls. 

Eugene: Stays still a little shocked. Hugging Rin laughing. Yes were gunna have two daughters. 

Rinmaru: A big smile on my face. Oh my goodness. 

Aeris: Yea we got to go get them too. Smiling at the two of them. You guys rest up call me if you need us. I'll throw the clothes into the dryer for you. Getting up heading to the laundry room. 

Romeo: Thanks guys you can go. We will probably head to bed soon. 

Jess: Its been great. 

Axe: Coming downstairs heading across to the medicine cabinet. Have you seen Lucuse? 

Dakota: Pointing to the bathroom. 

Dr: Well I'm happy I could help. Call the office if you have any problems or questions. *Walking out of the room. 

Scarlet: See you guys on Tuesday. We should all meet up at Rin's or here. 

Lunar: Thanks bye bye *says in a sing song voice.* 

Scarlet: Oh ya and when the to months is up. We got you to a little something you might like. *Walking towards Aeris grinning* hehe. 

Jun: Hey do you want to play a two player game like that one? *pointing to one side.* 

Eugene: I'm soo happy we're having girls let alone twins. 

Rinmaru: I'm so excited. This is amazing. Oh no... We are going to need to get another crib and more clothes. 

Jess: Yes that will be great. I love two player. 

Romeo: Lifting her up into my arms to bed. Just us my little darling. 

Axe: Moving across to the bathroom door. Lucuse are you alright? Can I come in? 

Eugene: Wait until mom finds out. I'll bet we will probably get a lot of mail *laughing standing up.* 

Jun: Nioce *walking over to the shotter game picking up a gun.* I'll use my tokens. 

Scarlet: Smirking walking out of there house down the street with Aeris. 

Lucuse: Um ya I'm just washing my face. 

Lunar: Flushing little from Scarlet's words but brushing it off. You tierd? 

Axe: Pushing the door open. What's going on Luc? Dakota, seemed upset. Not quit used to you yet. Do you always just disappear like this? I mean I want you close. Is that so wrong? Sighing moving more into the bathroom. 

Romeo: The bed seems like the more comfortable place to be. We can watch movies in here like last night. 

Aeris: What is it love? 

Jess: Grins I don't mind. We can use mine too. Taking the other gun. 

Rinmaru: Oh course. Your mom bought the crib. I'm sure she will buy a second one. 

Lucuse: Ya I just hate it when people always assume. I'm upset or there's something wrong. When I'm perfectly fine. It gets really annoying no matter how many times I've told them I'm ok. So ya just trying to get some space. 

Lunar: Ya that sounds pretty good for me.*Losely wraping her tail over his shoulders like a scarf. 

Scarlet: Nothing just pretty happy. 

Jun : Alright *starts putting in a few tokens and shooting some targets on the screen as fast as possible. 

Eugene: Let's go home now. We should call and tell them heh? 

Rinmaru: Yes I'm so excited to tell them. 

Jess: Smiles sweetly putting some in and starts working to help get our score up. 

Aeris: It's great. I'm really happy too. Our friends are all expecting it's going to be great. Lots of babies. 

Romeo: Nuzzles closer into her. Crawling into the bed with Lunar still snuggled close to my chest. 

Axe: Oh okay. I got ya. You need your space. Smiles you can have the room tonight. I got some stuff I need to get done. Gently kisses the top of your head. Before disappearing in a poof of smoke. 

Eugene: *Hehe walking out of the room holding Rin's hand* Yup will call them the second we get home hahah. 

Scarlet: Ya it's gunna be fun I like kids. Its going to be pretty strange, who they turn out like with the hole dragonkin mixed with a fairy. Then whatever Lunar is with a griffin. They're gunna have some strange powers and appearances. 

Lunar: *Both eyes turning a deep magenta* night *says still in a swing song voice.* 

Lucuse: Oh I'll sleep in the same room as you tonight. I just need a couple minutes.... and your gone. 

Dakota: Stepping into the kitchen... Looking for something to cook. Even though I can't cook. 

Romeo: Smiles sleep love. I'll be here if you need me. Kissing her gently. 

Rinmaru: Giggles oh lord we are going to need a car... 

Aeris: I bet they will look like little minis of their parents with wicked awesome powers. 

Axe: Appearing outside Aeris apartment building sitting on the steps. 

Lunar: *Gently smiling drifting in and out of sleep.* I love you. 

Eugene: Yeah definitely will get everything set up when we can. Opening their door walking over to the couch. Messaging a few numbers stopping before sending it. How about we invite everyone here on Valentine's day evening tell them then? 

Scarlet: Ya I can't wait to see how all plays out. *Walking onto their street* Um.... hi Axe what are you doing here? 

Jun: *Throws his hands up in the air in triumph* Woohoo we won! 

Jess: Yea wrapping my arms around Jun's neck. We did it. 

Aeris: Looking up Axe! What's wrong why are you here? 

Axe: Looking up trying not to cry in front of them. I'm worried I messed up. 

Rinmaru: That sounds great it would be a big surprise. . 

Romeo: I love you too. Turning the tv on. 

Jun: Yeah *turning to hug him back. 

Scarlet: What's wrong, what did you do Axe? You having trouble at your house? 

Eugene: Well I guess I should call my mom. Since she won't be here. 

Lunar: *slightly floating in her sleep from a side effect* 

Rinmaru: Yea call her. I'll find us some supper. Kissing his head. 

Romeo: Wow, well this is one I wasn't quite prepared for. 

Axe: I marked him... I'm so scared he wasn't really ready. What if I messed up to much. I don't want to lose him. I've never felt like this for anyone. This feeling of love, it's over powering. 

Aeris: Axe why are you here instead of with whoever you marked. This isn't something we can help you with. You need to talk to them. Who did you mark anyway. You used protection right. Cause you can procreate. 

Axe: Lucuse, I marked Lucuse. . 

Jess: Giggles this has been a great day. I'm so excited. 

Eugene: I will. *Dialing Fiona's number.* 

Lunar: *Giving out a quiet purr.* 

Scarlet: Lucuse? I thought something was going on. *sitting down on the steps next to him. Why do you think he wasn't ready? 

Jun: *slyly grining before standing on his toes to kiss him on the cheek laughing a little.* 

Jess: Smiles I'm not that much taller am I? Kissing you on the lips gently. 

Aeris: Coming over to sit with him too. Damn bro you marked him, and ran off. Please tell me it wasn't in the same day? 

Axe: Crying trying to rub my eyes. I... He seems upset, but says he isn't. His sisters both tried. He shut himself in the bathroom. Said he just needed some space. I panicked and disappeared. I don't handle this stuff well. I've never been loved. 

Romeo: Smiles at her sweetly. I'm going to guess this is one of the babies powers. 

Fiona: Hello my sweet baby boy. How are you and that deary dragon of yours. Good news I hope. 

Jun: *A little suprised at first, but mischievously grins* Wanna go play another two player game? 

Scarlet: Maybe he just doesn't like when people constantly think there's something wrong with him. Maybe wait a few hours then go talk to him. I'm sure if he wasn't ready he wouldn't have let you. 

Lunar: Turning slightly 

Eugene: Ya we have some news about the baby. Well babies heh. We're having twin girls mom. 

Fiona: Oh my goodness... This is wonderful news. I'll have to put in an express order for the another bed. I'll tell the whole family. I'm sure there will be plenty of people that will send gifts too. This is a miracle. Your little dragonkin is very fertile... 

Romeo: Losening my grip on her so she can get comfortable. 

Aeris: Come in, sit with us until you want to go back. 

Axe: Thanks sis. At least I've got you. 

Jess: Yes please.. How about that one in the back. 

Eugene: Hehe mom you really don't have to tell the whole family we're pretty set. Just need another crib. Haha well I guess you'll be happy. 

Lunar: *Gravity returning back to normal moving around slightly getting comfortable.* 

Scarlet: Ya ya do you want something to drink? *Unlocking the door.* 

Jun: Huh sure. . . 

Fiona: No only the best for my grandbabies. You understand. I must make sure that yall have the best for them. 

Axe: No just a place to sit. For a little while. 

Aeris: Standing up helping Axe up and into the house. No problem just come in and relax for a bit. 

Res: What is she saying? 

Romeo: Moving back over holding her close. 

Eugene: Ok we just wanted to call and tell you. You wanna talk to Rin? 

Scarlet: Sitting on the couch. So why did you mark him? You've known each other for about a week. 

Axe: I don't know exactly. We well were busy, and it just hit me like a wall. That he was the one. I asked... Even stopped to explain it. He said yes. 

Fiona: No dear to much to do... Got to run. Bye... 

Rinmaru: Looking at Eu what is it. She wasn't mad right. 

Scarlet: Then what's the problem here. It seems to me he just wants some space from people. It's not that he doesn't like you or his sisters. He just wants to be alone sometimes. 

Eugene: Ok bye. No she was really happy. She said it was a miracle. I think we will be getting a lot of mail hah. 

Rinmaru: Oh goodness. Smiling hand rubbing over my belly. They are kicking. 

Aeris: Yeah we all needed some space sometimes. 

Axe: Sighs I guess. I just... I'm not used to feeling this way. I want him close. Jake just looked at him this morning an I wanted to slam him through a wall. 

Aeris: Oh lord your in rutt... That's not good. 

Eugene: Doesn't that hurt? *Tilting his head. 

Scarlet: Wow well you'll have to surprise he doesn't get offended easily. So I can understand hitting someone. If they offend them, but if they don't its pretty useless man. 

Rinmaru: Not exactly it can i guess. Want to feel them? 

Aeris: You need to tell him.. 

Axe: Fuck I guess that's why I destroyed my room. His scent was only in one place. Not enough to keep me calm. 

Aeris: No it wasn't. Your only okay now cause your to far away. 

Scarlet: What do you mean his scent kept you calm. 

Eugene: Hey I'm so excited one and a half months could go by slower. 

Lucuse: Moving into their room sleeping on the bed. 

Scarlet: I'm sure he'll be over it by now. You should go and talk to him. 

Axe: Not sure I'll be able to do much talking once I'm in the room with him. I'm in my rutt like Aeris said. It means I want to keep him locked up in our room for as long as it takes to put a baby in him. 

Aeris: Frowns, yes and you don't want that. 

Scarlet: O, it must be part of the serpent part of you. You do know that male veler can't get pregnant unless it's another veler. Henrietta told me that when I asked her. 

Rinmaru: I know right. I can't wait to meet them. 

Axe: Shakes my head... I don't know I've seen serpents with velers before. Whines I want to go home to him. It's like I feel that he needs me. 

Aeris: Yeah we have a weird biology. 

Eugene: Yawns well I know we took a nap, but I'm still tired you wanna call it a night . 

Scarlet: Ya well this world has some strange biology in general. Even tho a lot of people don't know mystics have a lot more protections in other states. 

Axe: He needs me Aer... It's like my heart is pulling me home. 

Aeris: Then go. Worst will happen there will be another kid.. lol 

Rinmaru: Food first coming around the corner with pizza. 

Lucuse: *Peacefully asleep on the bed.* 

Scarlet: Haha alright see you around Axe. 

Axe: Disappears in a black cloud. Reappearing standing next to the bed. Sighing in relief sitting gently on the edge of the bed. Taking in Lucuse's smell. Looks like you didn't need me after all. Hands running through my hair. Head resting in my hands. 

Aeris: Well I wasn't expecting that. He must really trust us. 

Scarlet: Well you are his sister. Even if you haven't known him for the majority. Well you want to eat something get my sewing machine and go to bed? *Saying getting up from the couch. 

Aeris: We got to go get your mom and sister. Lol and start getting your stuff moved over here. 

Scarlet: Alright then let's go *heading towards the door.* 

*TIME SKIP TO TUESDAY MORNING 7* 

Axe: Asleep under the bed. Still having not talked to Lucuse about my rutt. 

Aeris: Up wandering the house cleaning. 

Romeo: Cooking breakfast for Lunar. 

Res: Eating pickles sitting on the bar. 

Rinmaru: Standing on our porch that is covered in packages. 

Jess: Coming around the corner to a mess in the kitchen. What the hell. 

Dakota: Looking up flour in my hair. Morning smiling brightly. 

Lucuse: *Sleeping on the bed.* 

Scarlet: *Doing the laundry to help Aeris with the house cleaning.* Hey you want to go to that thrift shop today for Valentine's day? 

Lunar: *Looking under the bed trying to find something.* 

Lorence: *Sitting next to him with and exasperated smile for his face eating cereal.* I got a message from Rin and Eugene. They want us all to come over this evening. 

Eugene: Are you ok love, you been out there for a..?? *Looking out onto porch* Maybe I should have wait to tell her until after they were born. 

Rinmaru: Wow, how much of your family did she tell? There is stuff here from Russia.. Looking at some of the addresses. It's not just from your mom. Though I'm going to guess that the big box is. Pointing at a large box. The crib that we will have to put together. 

Res: Oh okay that sounds fun. I'm sure they messaged Ro and Lun. They haven't told them about the triplets. 

Romeo: Pushing the door open. Your awake already. Smiling at her. Have you lost something love? Sitting the tray of food on the bed. 

Aeris: Head turning around with a happy sparkle in my eyes... Do I even need to answer that? 

Jess: What are you doing Dakota?? 

Dakota: Making breakfast for everyone. I know I've been a brat here lately. I wanted to make up for it. I made heart shaped pancakes and got fruit to go on top. Then I tried to fry eggs it ended up being scrambled. Lol 

Eugene: Russia? I didn't even know I have family in Russia *chuckling. Well I messaged Lorence and Res he said they'll come, and tell everyone else too. I'm glad we have this house now to do this. We would have never had room at the old apartment. 

Lorence: Ya they must have like a gender reveal thing ha.. I'll call Ro in a few I just want to finish my cereal 

Lunar: No no haven't lost any thing just trying, to there got it. *Pulling a thin square shaped cardboard box with the limited addition record* hehehe. 

Scarlet: chuckling I guess not also Rin and Eugene Invited us over this evening. 

Aeris: Haha well we did say we wanted to get together for Valentine's day. I guess they beat us to it. I'll message Dakota and Axe. Though not sure if Axe will come. He still hasn't talked to Lucuse. He is even sleeping under the damn bed. 

Romeo: Well I made you breakfast in bed happy valentine's day my love. Would have gotten you a gift, but I haven't been out. Smiling at her, what you got there? 

Res: Giggles, I'm sure they will. Eat love. No need in getting in a hurry. Just glad to see your appetite back. You got up early today too. Maybe that means your feeling better. 

Rinmaru: Smiles yes it's going to be great. I've already got the food order put in. It will he here around the time that everyone starts to arrive. Smiling. We need to get all this inside, and into their room. 

Jess: Sighing alright it at least smells good. Moving to start helping her clean up. 

Dakota: Thanks I remembered cooking this before. So it's not like it's bad I promise. Following behind him. After moving stuff to the table. . 

Scarlet: Yup so it all kinda worked out getting us to meet up. Has he been avoiding Lucuse or something? How could he have not told him in the span of 3 days? 

Lunar: Hehe thank you I don't really need anything. I'm just really happy I can celebrate this holiday for the first time. *Handing him the box.* I picked this up when I went out with the girls. I thought you might like it. 

Lorence: Ya probably. You seem to have an appetite too. I guess it's at that point were it was worse, and now its slowly getting better. 

Eugene: *Carrying in a few boxes stacked on each other.* Wow that's a lot of clothes maybe Res son could use some of this. Hell this is probably 10 kids worth of clothes. 

Rinmaru: Giggles I have a feeling that unless someone has a girl the clothes in these boxes won't be useful to them. There are some already in the room in the closet that we can spread around. They are more boy or neutral colors. I bet your mom went it's a girl crazy. When she found out she is getting two granddaughters. 

Res: I'm starving actually, but pickles is what I was craving. Though a grilled cheese with tomato soup sounds great too. 

Romeo: Gives a wide smile you got this for me? Taking it into my hands. You remembered I have a player. This is great love. Kissing her sweetly. You eat I'll go put it on. Heading towards the door. 

Aeris: I have no idea. He is too stubborn for his own good to hold back the rutt this long. . I'm sure he is a very cranky individual, and Lucuse is avoiding him too. 

Eugene: Hey, ya I have a feeling one of them will. The girls will be one really girly, and the other not soo much. That's just a feeling *carrying the box into the nursery. 

Lorence: Haha well we do have stuff to make that. I'd make that then if you enjoy it. *finishing his cereal. 

Lunar: Hehe I'm glad you like it *walking out of the room with a kooky smile on her face. 

Scarlet: How do you know this. We haven't seen him since Friday. 

Aeris: Holding up my phone. His texts just scream crabapple. Showing Scarlet my texts from Axe. I don't think he has even come out from under the bed since he went back. 

Axe: Blinking rubbing my eyes groggily. Rolling out from under the bed moving into the bathroom turning on the shower. 

Romeo: I sat your food on the bed love. *Putting the record carefully into the player in the hall. 

Res: I can do it in a little while. Smiling bitting my pickle. Love you. 

Rinmaru: So total opposites that is understandable. Though I'm sure we won't really see that until they are around 6 maybe 7. 

Scarlet: Ok if he hasn't. We should call him and tell him to man up. *Pulling on her shoes.* 

Lucuse: *Waking up at the sound of the water* Hey Axe is that you? 

Lunar: Oh ya. *Turning around sitting on the bed placing the try in her lap.* Thank u this looks really good *takeing a bite. 

Lorence: Sigh fine then. I'm guessing they plan on feeding us. So don't snack on that all day *kissing his forehead. 

Aeris: He is a big boy he will figure it out. I think we got all your stuff unpacked. Were your mom and sister comfortable when you left? 

Romeo: Softly singing to the music. Smiling at her your welcome. Thought you might like it after our rough weekend. 

Res: Finishing the pickle. I'll be a good boy promise. 

Axe: Looking up at the bathroom door from the shower floor. Yea. . . 

Scarlet: Ya they seemed to like it. They were just having a bit of trouble putting their stuff in the house, but we managed. Well you want to hit the road to the store? 

Lunar: Listens to him for a few minutes then tilting her head. Aren't you going to eat? 

Lorence: Hah ok I'll call to see if they can come. 

Lucuse: When your done can you come here? 

Axe: . . . goes quite for a moment. Yes I'll be right out just need to rinse off. Standing up stumbling a bit. 

Res: Giggles happy Valentine's day. 

Romeo: Sticks my head back around the door. I'm ok love don't worry about me. You need the nutrients. Your not eating alone any more. Smiling at her little belly. Your already growing. 

Aeris: Stepping into view shoes already on. Yes!!! 

Lucuse: Ok *laying back down. 

Lorence: Giving him a kiss* Happy Valentine's day *picking up his phone dialing Ro's number. 

Lunar: Ok but promise you'll eat something *puting a hand on her stomach.* Heh I guess I am. 

Scarlet: Ok ok let's go heading out the door. 

Aeris: Running out locking the door behind them. . Arms wrapping around Scarlet's waist. 

Romeo: Smiles at her. Well there are three growing in there so I had expected this. Grabbed you a few things they are hanging in the closet. Thought you would need some bigger hoodies. They came in yesterday when you were still asleep. Seeing my phone light up answering it on the second ring. Lorence is everything alright? 

Res: Grins at him getting up heading to the bedroom to get dressed, but ends up curling up on the bed. 

Axe: Comes out of the bathroom leaning heavily on the door frame for a few seconds before moving to the bed. You wanted me? 

Scarlet: Hahha what is it? *Lightly touching her wrist chuckling.* 

Lunar: Smiling at him keeping quiet for the phone call. Hopping of the bed examining a oversized black and dark green hoodie hehe. 

Lorence: Oh nothing's wrong you see Rin and Eugene invited us over this evening for a little get together. He asked us to call and invite you. I think this would also give you a chance to tell the others about the surprise too. Can you two come this evening? 

Lucuse: Ya I just wanted to ask why you've been avoiding me? You seem to want to tell me something.


	35. Chapter 34

Romeo: Oh course we can. We did say we wanted to have a get together. This works out perfect. Smiling I'll tell Lunar an we will all meet at Eugene and Rin's place this afternoon. 

Aeris: I'm just happy. I've never celebrated this holiday with anyone before. 

Dakota: Ooo we are invited to a party this afternoon. Grining, at Rin and Eugee's place. You should call Jun. 

Jess: Yea that will be fun. I'll go call him. Hitting the intercome button. Hey guys Dakota fixed breakfast it's great come eat. Turning it off heading upstairs to call Jun. 

Axe: Sinking to the floor beside the bed head resting in my hands. It's not that I. . . I'm in rutt Luc. The only way to stop it is to get you pregnant. Scarlet said that your sister mentioned velers can only get pregnant with other velers so. I didn't know what to do. Your scent keeps me calm, but if I'm too close well the urge to fuck you senseless is a bit hard to ignore. 

Lorence: Ok see you there. Oh ya at 6 by the way bye *hanging up.* Ok ya there coming. 

Scarlet: Haha well I'm glad I could be your first. *Holding her hand, walking down the street, picking up one of the Rose's in a near by flower shop. 

Henrietta: Getting out of bed lazily walking towards the hallway. 

Lucuse: Huh oh I guess this makes a lot more since. I thought you were upset with me. Well male veler can't procreate with anything exept veler. So you want me to keep my distance from you untill it passes? 

Axe: A sad look crosses my face. I'll just stay under the bed. Don't worry about me. Go enjoy yourself. It is Valentines day after all. Moves to crawl back under the bed. 

Aeris: Smiling at her lifting the hand kissing it softly. 

Res: Curled up on our bed. 

Romeo: Coming back into the bedroom. Party at 6 over at Rin and Eugene's. We can tell everyone at once. 

Jess: Dialing Jun hoping it isn't to early to call. 

Jake: Rubbing my eyes as I walk heading toward the stairs. 

Lucuse: Well I guess that could work. I was going to stay home tonight, and get some work done. You should go out you've seemed miserable. 

Scarlet: Hehhe I almost forgot that special costume. I got just for you last thursday heh. *Handing her the rose walking up to the entrance of the plaza.* I think it was. Oh there it is. 

Lorence: Hey babe are you getting ready? *Walking into the bedroom.* Are you feeling ok coming up beside Res. 

Jun: Hello 

Henrietta: Sitting at the table looking tired. 

Axe: Shakes my head can't. When I leave this room my instincts go ape shit. I'd rather not throw someone through a wall. Like I wanted to do to Jake Friday morning. All he did was look at you. It's safer if I stay here. You should go though. Its not good for you to be stuck inside to much. I'm sure your sisters are worrying about you again. 

Aeris: Please tell me that isn't a closed sign right? Getting a bit upset. 

Jess: Hey I didn't wake you right? I wanted to invite you to a party tonight at a friends place. 

Dakota: Morning Hen... did you not sleep last night? Slightly worried... 

Res: Looking up shaking my head a little bit. Not really. Sighing softly. 

Lucuse: Ok then *walking out of the room* call me if anythings up. 

Scarlet: Umm, oh no actually it's. Sighs going out of business sale *walking into the shop. 

Henrietta: Ya I slept ok is there any reason to go out today? 

Lorence: Picking up the bottle of tylenol that the doctor gave with a drink. 

Lunar: Cool I can't wait to see everyone. We haven't seen Rin and Eugene in so long. 

Res: What is it love? I'm sure it's nothing I'll be fine. Just figured I'd lay down for a few minutes before I tried to get dressed. 

Dakota: Actually there is a party at Rin and Eugene's... They invited all of us. 

Romeo: Yes I'm sure our Rin is showing a lot more now. 

Aeris: Oh no... This sucks I was so excited about finding this place. Following behind her. 

Axe: I will... *Thinking though there isn't much you can do. Sighing crawling under the bed were I had horded a few of Lucuse dirty shirts. Curling up with his scent around me. 

Lorence: Well I'm gunna get dressed now tho *changing into some casual clothes. Then sitting down next to Res on the bed. 

Henrietta: Everyone... Ok I'll be there. I haven't been to a real party since the gala 2 weeks ago. 

Lunar: Nodding. 

Scarlet: I know it's such a good shop to. Well I will give you permission to buy the whole store... Oh we should come to Rin's in steampunk clothes in that case. 

Lucuse: Sitting down at the table after thanking Dakota... I guess I'll come to. 

*A FEW HOURS LATER 5:30* 

Res: Coming around the corner rubbing my back, but dressed ready to go. Here I am. Trying to smile. 

Aeris: Alright I've finished the outfits. Standing up from the sewing machine. Spinning around. What do you think holding the second one up to Scarlet for approval. 

Dakota: Smiling coming down the stairs I'm ready... Lucuse isn't Axe coming with us? 

Romeo: Dressed in casual clothes. Are you ready love we need to get going. 

Lorence: You still feeling bad *picking up the tylenol* I can tell just take these. You'll feel better *coming up beside him. 

Lucuse: Nah Axe isn't feeling good. Hen are you dressed yet *yelling down the hall. Oh is Jake coming with us? 

Henrietta: Ya ya I'm ready *coming out of her room as usual dressing in pretty skimpy clothes. 

Lunar: Ya skipping up beside him in an black over sized hoodie pair of acid wash shorts and a long pair of striped thigh high socks. 

Scarlet: Wow you did pretty good. I like it. Should we get them on and leave now? 

Romeo: Taking her hand spinning her around. Those look really good on you. Giving her a seductive grin. Kissing her forehead. 

Dakota: Oh... is he alright? Was wondering why we hadn't seen the two of you. Jake said you were probably boneing. Jess told he to shut up. Haven't really seen him since. 

Jake: Waking down the stairs in a pair of leather pants, leather jacket, and thick combat boots no shirt. Yea I'm going. 

Jess: Comes scampering down the stairs. Jun is coming too. I gave him the address. Looking around where is Axe? 

Aeris: Yes dressed. Then over to Rin's... I'm excited. 

Rinmaru: At the door taking all the food from the delivery guy. Eu can you give me a hand? 

Res: Nods taking the medicine swallowing it dry. I'm ready to go love. 

Lunar: *Smiling brightly a slight tint of pink on her nose* Thanks love. linking arms with him. We should go now. 

Lucuse: Ya he's going threw a kind of sickness, and he doesn't really like Jake at the moment. 

Henrietta: Alright can we go now that everything's in order? 

Scarlet: *Putting on a steam punk hat; alright, moving out the door.* I can't wait to see everyone. 

Eugene.: Of course *grabbing one of the bags carrying it to the table* I'm sure they are on their way now. 

Lorence: *Opening the door for him.* Thanks. 

Dakota: Yea we can go. Smiling heading to the door. He said he will call you if he needs anything right? 

Jess: I'm sure he did pushing Dakota out the door. Lucuse can handle his own problems. Just mind yourself alright. 

Jake: What kind of man can't take care of it. Just jack off. Problem solved. Grumbling following behind to lock the door. 

Res: Smiles taking his hand. I'm okay I promise. Leading him outside. Hey is that my car? 

Rinmaru: I know I think I've got everything done. The streamers are up and I got drinks, cups, plates, the food is here, and now just waiting on them to get here. 

Aeris: I know we haven't all been together in one spot, since the night after we all got back. 

Romeo: Yea we should knowing Rin; he is waiting by the door. 

Lucuse: Ya he said he would call * moving out into the car.* Who's house are we going to again? 

Henrietta: Sighs is that how you solve your problems? Moving into the car kicking her feet above the dashboard. 

Lorence: Huh they must have been borrowing it from you. Oh well. 

Eugene: Yup we just need everyone to get here. 

Scarlet: Mhm walking down the street towards the neighborhood. 

Lunar: Ya I can't wait to hear what's so important to get us all together. Sliping out the door with him. 

*3O MINUTES LATER* 

Romeo: Smiling at her just outside the door. You do realize we haven't told all of them. Laughing your having triplets, and you wonder why we are getting together. Knocking on the door. 

Aeris: Look Ro and Lun are here too. We always get where we are going just in time. Lol. 

Jake: Pulling into Rin and Eugene's drive way. 

Dakota: We are at Eugee's house. That's where. Smiling pulling my hoodie closer. Getting out of the car. Waving at Scarlet and Aeris. 

Jess: Getting out looking around. I hope he didn't get called into work. . 

Rinmaru: That must be them... Excitedly getting up waddling to the door. . 

Lunar: Ya but they invited us. So they got to have news too. *Smiling brightly* Hi *waving at Scar then to Aeris and Dakota. * 

Scarlet: Heh perfect timing *stepping up to the door by them. waiting for it to open. 

Henrietta: Sighs since when have you been all besti besti with them? 

Jun : *Driving down the street noticing the gathering of people pulling up behind them.* 

Eugene: Yup just on time. 

Jess: Eyes lighting up... Moving toward his car. 

Dakota: They are actually really great. I need friends too Hen. You should try being nicer. Walking up to Scarlet. Did Aeris make those? *pointing at the dress. 

Aeris: Walking up to Lunar and Romeo. You two look better. 

Rinmaru: Pulling the door open. Hey everyone. Get in here I got food and drinks and all kinds of snacks. Grining widely. 

Jake: Stands back waiting for everyone to start going in. 

Res: Taking Lorence's hand look everyone is already here. 

Jun: Hey, hey sorry I'm a little behind. I got the address mixed up but I'm here now *geting out of the car.* 

Henrietta: Sighs suit youself *crossing her arms over her chest looking at them.* 

Eugene: Waving at them from inside. It's been to long since we have all together. We've got some good news. 

Scarlet: Yup we went back to the thrift shop, and bought half of it. Haha we thought it would be fun to wear these. *Walking into the house, wow this is a really nice house you two. 

Lunar: Hehe it really is... Hi Dakota waving at her with a bright smile. Seeing her really happy. Has everyone been geting along with each other? 

Lorence: Geting out of the car walking up to the door. Saying hi to Rin. 

Jess: Smiling giving him a hug. It's okay. You made it thats all that matters. 

Res: Following Lorence. Hand moving back to my back trying to rub it softly. . 

Jake: What was I thinking this is going to be such a drag. 

Dakota: Wow, they look great. Hi Lunar. Are you feeling better? 

Rinmaru: Turning around at Dakota's words better. Is everything okay? 

Romeo: Smiles at them both yea it's okay. We got some news to. Let's get everyone inside, and we can talk then. 

Jun: Ok well should we go in now? *Holding his hand walking up to the doorway. 

Lorence: Walking into the house. You two have good news as well right? 

Eugene: Yup when everyone is in we can tell everyone. 

Lunar: Nodding at Dakota *walking into the house.* Have you guys been sick at all? 

Eugene: No just regular side effects and such motioning for everyone to come and sit on the couch. 

Scarlet: Walking over to sit on the couch holding Aeris's hand. It smells pretty good. What food did you get? 

Henrietta: Grumbling walking into the house sitting on the couch. 

Jess: Giggles pulling Jun into the living room. Still holding his hand. 

Jake: Pulling the door closed behind me staying near the door. 

Rinmaru: I got a mix of different things from that dinner we went to that first night. Chicken strips, fries, sandwiches, I think I ordered half the menu twice. Smiling. 

Aeris: Wow... It looks great in here guys. 

Romeo: So who is going first?? 

Res: Staying further back out of the way. 

Jun: These people seem pretty cool. *whispers* Are these your friends? 

Henrietta: Puting on a fake plastic looking smile. 

Eugene: Ya we thought you all might be hungry *snickering. Pulling Rin to sit next to him* You want to tell them... Well if any of you need a lot of boxes we have lots. 

Scarlet: What's the news guys. Do you guys know the gender? 

Eugene: Well kind of heh. 

Lunar: Leaning on his shoulder sitting down on the couch* Really ... 

Lorence: Squeezing his hand a little tired. You ok? 

Res: Nods I told you I'm okay. Leaning my head to Lorence's shoulder. 

Rinmaru: Yea it's a girl... grinning in fact it's two girls. 

Romeo: Grinning at the two of them. Well congratulations are in order. Arm moving around Lunar hand resting on her stomach. Why don't you tell them love. Kissing her head. 

Jess: Nods I'll introduce you in a minute. Holding his hand in my lap. 

Dakota: Nudges Hen come on. They could be your friends too if you would let them. 

Lorence: Ok if you say soo smiling at him. 

Eugene: Yup were having twins. Well what's your news you seem pretty anxious to tell us Ro. 

Jun: Nods looking at the group. 

Henrietta: I'm listening she hisses. 

Scarlet: Wow congrats I'm guessing Fiona sent a lot of mail haha. 

Lunar: Um well.. you see *flushing a little.* Umm we don't know what gender, but we're pregnant with triplets hehe *says awkwardly. 

Rinmaru: Looking between the two... really??? Wow, that is great all our kids will be close in age. Giggles we really will get to have play dates babe... 

Romeo: Laughing at Rins excitment. Gently rubbing her stomach. Yea they will looking across at Res. Noticing his pale complexion. 

Res: Shaking my head at Ro. Moving behind Lorence holding his shirt. 

Dakota: Sighs okay. Moving further into the room. 

Jess: I've sort of got some news too. This is jun. Scarlet's cousin, and we are dating. Jun this is Rinmaru, Eugene, Romeo, Lunar, Res, Lorence, and Henrietta. You already met Aeris, Lucuse, and Dakota. 

Eugene: ..Wow I didn't think. Well nevermind your right. There probably gunna grow up to be good friends *smiling at them.* 

Lunar: Hehehe *following Ro's eyes to Res* Res you feeling ok? You look a little pale *tilting her head. 

Lorence: Holding Res's hand a little tighter. Are you sure your alright? You've been pretty pale since we left the house. 

Henrietta: Freezes at their words *blinking.* 

Jun: Hi nice to meet ya you all seem pretty nice *smiling at them.* 

Jake: Fuming internally... not realizing that Jess was going to announce it to everyone so soon. 

Res: Not really sure. Having some sharp pain. Tightening my grip into Lorence's shirt. 

Romeo: What type of pain? 

Rinmaru: Looking up alarmed. . Maybe you should sit down standing can't be helping. 

Aeris: Getting up you can sit here. I'll sit in the floor. 

Jess: Oh should we call someone? 

Jun: Ya this dosen't seem like normal pain. 

Lorence: Leading him to sit down on the couch. Ya we should call the doctor. 

Lunar: Looking over at him concerned. 

Scarlet: Taking out her phone. Umm who's a good mystic doctor?? 

Romeo: I'll call Syxs. He is the one that's been seeing Res to begin with. Pulling out my phone kissing Lunar's head before stepping outside. 

Aeris: You said he was acting funny before yall came over? 

Res: Crying out softly lowering myself to the couch. Looking up at Lorence with tears in my eyes. What did I do wrong. Did I mess up? 

Dakota: Bringing over a bottle of water for Res. You look dehydrated. 

Jake: Moving out of the way standing in the kitchen. . 

Jess: Holding Jun's hand. 

Lunar: *Nods going over to Res.* 

Lorence: You didn't do anything wrong it's just... The doctor will be here in a bit. 

Christ : Hellow Dr. Syxs office. What cana I do for ya? 

Romeo: Hey Christ... It's Romeo we need Dr. Syxs to come to this address right way. Res is having sharp pains. His complexion is really pale. I'm worried it might be something bad. 

Res: Did I eat to many pickles? I didn't eat them with the ice cream just like you told me. Tears running down my face. Taking in a deep breath. Reaching for Lorence's hand. It hurts alot. 

Rinmaru: Taking Eugene's hand. Now getting worried 

Aeris: Moving across the room to Lucuse's side... Where is Axe? Please tell me he talked to you right? 

Christ : Of course will be there in a few seconds *starts yelling Mr. Syxs! We have a problem hanging up. 

Lorence: Res, Res this isn't becuase of that. Theres no way *holding him a little tighter. 

Eugene: You guys probably want to lay down. It would help you I think *opening the door to a spare bedroom. 

Lucuse: Ya he told me. He just didn't want to leave the house. 

Aeris: Nods yeah rutt can be dangerous. I'm guessing that your kind really can't have kids with any other. No wonder he has been grumpy. I guess he sort of wanted them. Looking at Lucuse. Let's just hope he stays in his room. The house will fall victim if he leaves. 

Res: Nods I think so. 

Syxs: Coming around the corner at Christ's yells. Why are you yelling dear boy? 

Romeo: Coming back inside they will be here soon. 

Lucuse: Ya I tried to see if he wanted to go out, but he just says I shouldn't sleep in the same bed untill it passes. Tell me why aren't you like that with her? You two are engaged if I'm not mistaken. 

Lorence: Lifting Res over my shoulder carrying him into the spare room laying him down on the bed holding his hand. 

Christ: It's Res again. He's having a lot of unnatural pain. I think its happening a little early. 

Aeris: Smiles sweetly well that's easy. I haven't marked Scarlet. Frowns looking up at Lucuse plus I can't get her pregnant any way. So I'm not sure I'm going to mark her. Fidgeting with my hands. Axe technically could have if your kind was able to. Sighs Scarlet and I can't have our own. 

Syxs: Dear me... He shouldn't be. It isn't safe for another week at least. Yes we must hurry to them. I will need to stop it before it's to late. 

Res: Crying feeling my body giving contractions. It's too early. Lorence, I don't want to lose him. 

Lucuse: Hmm. I'm sure where there's a will there's a way without using a donor. 

Christ: Using his hand to make a portal just big enough for one person, leading to their the front door, and stepping through it. 

Lorence: We're not going to lose him. I'm sure the doctor will be here soon. 

Res: Nods laying back. Whimpering softly. 

Aeris: I just wish your kinds biology wasn't so picky. You two would make cute babies. Smiling sadly. I'm not risking Scarlet or my life just to have kids. We will be okay. We will be like aunts to plenty. 

Syxs: Following behind with my big bag. 

Lorence: *Squeezing his hand * just breath. 

Lucuse: That's good. 

Christ: Knocking on the door. 

Lunar: Moving to open the door and out of the way pointing towards the spare room. 

Christ: Going into the room holding a bag of equipment. 

Res: Eyes squeezed tightly shut. Crying out loud as another pain runs down my body. 

Syxs: Oh dear... Looks like his body is already in a form of labor. Christ I don't think we will be stopping this. It seems a baby will be born today. 

Romeo: Moving to Lunar's side pulling her close. Syxs is the best in the business. He will take care of them. 

Aeris: It's good for me. Not so much for my brother or you. You seem down about it. I mean did you know about that when he asked to mark you? 

Lorence: Really? It's gunna be ok Res just breath. 

Christ: Closing the door handing him a few materials* Alright just a moment do you want the anesthetics. 

Lunar:*nodding a little concerned.* Just worried. 

*ONE HOUR LATER* 

Syxs: Hands a small bundled up baby to Lorence. You can step out side. While we finish up with Res here. He won't be awake for some time. The fella is small but completely healthy minus the fact that only one wing seems to have grown in. 

Romeo: Sitting on the couch holding Lunar in my lap. 

Rinmaru: Bringing around food to everyone. Trying to keep my worry under control. 

Lorence: Taking the kid with tears of happiness streaming down his face. He's going to be alright right? *Cradling the small child looking at it* 

Lunar: *Twiddling her thumbs.* 

Eugene: Helping him pass out some food handing everyone some fries. Well at least it's quite now. I think it's all over, in a good way. 

Christ: Don't worry he'll be fine just not going to be awake for a few after we finish up. 

Rinmaru: That means that Res will be asleep. Looking up at the door. They will probably send Lorence back out here. 

Romeo: Nods. Taking Lunar's hands into mine. Relax love. I told you they are going to be okay. 

Aeris: Sitting at the big island. Picking at my food my own words running through my head. Do I want kids??? 

Eugene: Nods not able to say anything exept for slowly chewing his food. 

Lunar: *Nods giving him a half smile.* 

Lorence: Walking out of the room with the baby in his arms. Walking over to the couch smiling at them. 

Scarlet: You ok love? It seems like something's bothering you *looking up.* Speak of the devil is everything ok? 

Lorence: Yup Res it just resting. 

Romeo: Glad he is okay. How is the little guy? 

Syxs: It's going to be hard to tell him that child will be his only child.... looking at Christ after finishing up the stitches. 

Aeris: Looking up at Scarlet. We can talk later. Smiling at Lorence. It's good to hear that Res is okay. 

Res: Fast asleep black mist like clouds surrounding me. 

Lunar: *Looking at his happy expression* heh. 

Lorence: Yup take a look showing them the baby's face from the bundle of blankets. 

Scarlet: Awww. He's really really cute. You did well *grabbing Aeris's hand with a smile.* 

Lorence: All babies are cute Scar heh, but thank you. Ya Ro he just needed to get some stitches, and rest for a little while. I want wait to show him. 

Rinmaru: Awe he hasn't seen him yet. Hope he wakes up soon. 

Aeris: My dad always says give them a month then they look like their mother. Looking down at the floor. Though I guess in this cause Res. 

Romeo: He has one wing... seeing the edge of feathers. 

Syxs: Oh boy his magic is all over the place. 

Res: The black mist spreads toward the door pulling the air from the room 

Eugene: He's going to be so happy when he wakes up. 

Scarlet: True we don't know that for sure. Who knows he could look like a mini Lorence when he gets older hah. 

Lorence: Oh ya he said that he's perfectly healthy besides that. They're not sure if it's a genetics thing or if it's an early thing. 

Lunar: Aw I think it's pretty quirky. Sets him apart from other half fairy half humans, but it might grow in. 

Jun: Pulls out his phone and starts recording. 

Christ: I got it reaching into the bag grabbing a sort of powder sprinkling a bunch on Res to stop the mist. 

Res: Wincing a little eyes blinking open. . Lo?? 

Syxs: He stepped outside my dear boy. You shouldn't even be awake yet. You powers seem to be working against the meds. Which is why I'm afraid I must tell you. This will be your last child. 

Res: Eyes well up... I see. I knew it was risky, but I was hoping it wouldn't have affected me. At least until we had one more. *tears slowly start falling. 

Romeo: Once he learns to conceal it. It will be his choice to show it or not. I believe that Lunar is right though it will show how unique he is. 

Rinmaru: Yea I'm sure he will. 

Christ: Sorry... on the bright side you can always adopt if you really really want another kid. 

Lorence: Chuckling sitting down on the couch staring fondly at the child. 

Eugene: Heh it's good to be unique. Well you guys can stay here tonight. If you don't want to drive back home in that death trap 

Res: I want Lorence please... taking in a breath shakely.. please. 

Romeo: Did you two ever talk about names? 

Rinmaru: Yea the little guy is here. He needs a name. There is no way they are going home in that thing. He doesn't even have a carseat. 

Christ: Of course I'll go get him. he'll be happy to see you awake. 

Lorence: No, actually we weren't expecting him this early. I'll talk to Res about it. 

Eugene: Hey it's settled then your staying here tonight. 

Lunar: Ya you need to get a certificate too *smiling at him.* 

Christ: Hey Lorence Res is awake. He wants to see you. 

Lorence: Awake already? I'll be back *walking into the room standing next to the bed. 

Res: Reaching out for Lorence tears falling faster. 

Syxs: Sitting some paper work to the side. We will let you have some time. Just have Romeo bring me the paper work once you finish with it. 

Lorence: What is it babe? Using one hand to hold his and the other holding his son. He's alright just a bit small. 

Christ : Picking up the bag good day walking out of the room. Opening a portal in the middle of the living room.* Next time try to make it to the hospital. 

Res: Taking in a breath. He is our only one. My magic destroyed my chance to have any more. It's why he was born this early. My magic was trying to kill him. 

Lorence: Hey, hey don't cry its perfectly fine. If this is our only kid don't cry at least he's alive. That's what matters leting him hold the kid *softly smiling* at them. 

Res: Still crying, but calming down at Lorence's words. Looking down into the baby's eyes. Hello Pynce. Looking at Lorence what do you think? 

Lorence: I like it sitting on the bed next to him. They said we can stay here tonight *kissing his forehead.* 

Res: We will have to thank them properly later. Though not at our place. We weren't ready for him. We don't have any baby stuff. Sighing softly. He doesn't even have a bed room yet. 

Lorence: Sigh will have to go shopping sometime this week, but we have some milk in the cabinet. Actually I don't think you can give them real milk *laying down next to him. 

Christ: Walking up to the portal. 

Res: Looking up with a skoul... Really he wasn't due for another three weeks. I wasn't planning this. Growling... As Christ disappears   
Looking back at Lorence. No he can't. Formula will be his food source. Since I won't produce milk to feed him. I would have. Frowns my magic is a curse. Let's hope he is more human. 

Romeo: Getting up we should be getting home my love. 

Aeris: I think we should go to the store for them. . Little guy is going to need diapers, bottles, formula, clothes, and a carseat for them to take him home. 

Lorence: Ya we'll buy some I don't exactly want to ask any of the others for it. No your powers aren't a curse. We just need to tech him how to control them and his feelings. 

Lunar: Ya it's getting late *standing up. 

Scarlet: Ya we should get up early in the morning, and bring the stuff here now that the first kid is here. 

Rinmaru: They can use the stuff in the nursery for now. I've got diapers bottles and formula. It's no big deal. Getting up to grab them enough for the night. 

Romeo: Taking her hand. 

Jake: We need to get going too. 

Dakota: Nods it's been a long day full of surprises. 

Jess: Looking back at Jun actually can I go to your place? 

Axe: Standing in the middle of the living room that is in shambles. Eyes bright gold fangs elongated, claws out. Breathing short and choppy. 

Eugene: Ya we've got stuff for days. 

Lunar: Well will see you guys around. 

Lucuse: Tell me about it. 

Henrietta: Nods 

Jun: Umm... Ya sure it's pretty small and shabby. Though I don't mind. 

Jess: We lived in a van for months I'm sure your place will be fine. Smiling thanks for having us guys. 

Jake: Heading for the door. Holding a bag of sandwiches. Hopping in the driver side of the car. 

Dakota: Come on Hen let go home. 

Rinmaru: Comes out with a bag full of stuff walking over knocking on the door softly. 

Lorence: *Getting up opening the door.* Yeah what is is Rin? 

Jun: *Walking out to the car getting in the driver's side.* Ok let's go. 

Henrietta: Ok *walking out to the car, getting in the passenger seat. 

Lunar: Bye bye *says in a sing song tone.* 

Rinmaru: Smiles sweetly, we thought you might need some stuff for the night. Holding out the big bag full of baby supplies. There should be plenty in there. Wips, diapers, bottles, a can of formula, a onesie and a sleeper. 

Jess: Hops into the car waving bye to everyone. 

Jake: If he doesn't come back Scarlet's cousin killed him. Backing the car up. 

Dakota: Jake what the hell. That's your brother. Waving as we pull out of the drive way. 

Lorence: Thanks a bunch for giving us this. Let alone letting us stay here tonight yawns. Well I'll get some sleep now... See ya in the morning. 

Henrietta: Sighs *kicking her feet above the dashboard in a way that Rosea would have done.* It's not like he's luring him into his place. 

Lunar: *Walking towards the door in a slightly airy motion after saying goodbye to everyone* hehe. 

Romeo: Watching her with worry in my eyes. Moving to her side wrapping an arm around her waist. Leading her out to the car. 

Rinmaru: No problem your family. We take care of each other. . 

Jake: You don't know what that guy could be like behind closed doors. Pulling back up in our drive way. Stopping for second. Are the curtains in the living room always like that? 

Dakota: looking up from my phone. Woh.. What happened? 

Lunar: Giggling seemingly at thin air* haha thanks Ro. Wow isn't the moon so pretty tonight heha. 

Lorence: Thanks again *shutting the door, and begins to dress and feed the baby.* 

Henrietta: Shot what did that? Is this what the bastard does when we leave. Is this what you mean by not feeling good? 

Lucuse: Hen just shut up... *face palms himself.* 

Dakota: Gets out heading to the front door. Unlocking it and pushing it open. Eeep... pulling it back. There is a gigantic snake in the house. Running back. 

Jake: Wait what? Looking at the door. He isn't in human form either. Fuck that I'll go climb through my window. . 

Axe: Slithering across the floor turning back to human form pulling myself back up stairs. 

Res: Sitting up just a bit back to the headboard. Smiling your going to be the best father. 

Romeo: It is very pretty but sweet heart are you okay?


	36. Chapter 35

Henrietta: Ya I'll do the same going around unlocking the window climing into her room. 

Lucuse: Sighing with sleepy eyes walking up to there room changing into some comfy clothes. 

Lorence: Thanks we are gunna make good parents. I think finishes crawling back up into the bed. 

Lunar: Ya just feeling a little *tilting her head to the side* airy if that's the word for it hehe. 

Romeo: Pulling up out front of our home. You were floating in your sleep too. Sighing it seems one of our children has an ability to affect the gravity around it. 

Res: Making room for Pynce between us. Lay him here. Smiling we did a good job. 

Axe: Not quit under the bed. Head laying across my arms. Small cuts across them. 

Dakota: Going through the front door not seeing the snake. Sighing starts to pick up the mess since everyone else is just going to ignore it. 

Jess: So this is your place. It's not bad. 

Lunar: Oo that's pretty cool heh gunna be hard to figure out how to control it tho. *Getting out of the car pulling up her socks. 

Lorence: Nods closing his eyes. 

Lucuse: Smelling the blood. Hey are you ok, did you cut yourself on something? 

Jun: Ya it's not the worst, but it's pretty shabby inside sorry. By the way I only have one bed. Luca took most of the stuff. 

Jess: You mean your ex? I don't mind sleeping with you, if you don't. 

Romeo: Taking her hand heading up the stairs. 

Res: At least I know I didn't lose him like in my dream. 

Axe: Looking up at Lucuse. I messed up Luc. Scooting forward. Stopping just a arms stretch away from him. 

Jun: *Snickering interepting it differently.* Ya that's the one. Just wanted to make sure your comfortable with it. 

Lunar: Pulling her key out of her pocket unlocking the door* you tired? 

Lorence: Nods I told you it was just a dream. 

Lucuse: What did you do? 

Axe: I left the bedroom. Sighing trembling slightly. Your smell, Jake's smell. I lost it. Came back to myself in snake form I had to drag myself pretty much. I cut up my arms some how. 

Jess: Giggles realizing how what I said could have been taken the wrong way. I wouldn't mind that either. 

Romeo: Tired is an understatement. 

Lucuse: Oh I'm sorry. I should have stayed in the living room. You want some bandages? 

Jun: Blushing a bit. You sure? I mean it's been like 2 days.n 

Lunar: Ok let's go to bed now then, locking the door behind them. Holding his hand leading him into their room *grabbing a deep purple T shirt walking towards the closet. 

Romeo: Lun you don't have to keep changing in there. I mean we are going to get married and well your currently carrying my pups. 

Jess: Turning around now really embarrassed. Nevermind then I'm sorry. I'll just sleep on the floor. 

Axe: Shakes my head could you just hold me for a second. I won't do anything just please. I feel like my heart is trying to beat through my chest. 

Lunar: Oh ya *scratching the back of her neck a little embarrassed.* Course of habit I guess *changing her shirt, shorts, but leaving the socks on.* 

Jun : Oh I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Besides it's not a race, but please don't sleep on the floor. I'd feel to guilty *patting his shoulder.* 

Lucuse: Of course *getting down on his knees to hug him for a few minutes.* Feel better? 

Jess: It's not that. Looking back this would be my first time. I've dated a few people sure. Just never really felt a connection like this with any of the past people. Turning back around taking Jun's hand. I kind of wanted too. 

Romeo: Pulling my shirt over my head then moving to step out of my pants. You good if I just sleep in my boxers? It's kind of warm in here tonight. 

Axe: Nods I'm sorry my body is so stupid. I think it's almost over though. Could I sleep in the bed with you tonight? 

Jun: Hehe which ever your most comfortable with. It's not a race we can take it slow or just jump into it. Walking up the stairs unlocking the door.* 

Lunar: Flushing a little.* Ya I don't mind *getting in under the blanket pulling it over her nose.* 

Lucuse: Ya I don't mind. I've had my space for the week just don't anything when I'm sleeping. Getting on one side of the bed. 

Axe: Luc you really think I'd hurt you like that? Looking a little sad. 

Romeo: Lun I can put on clothes if it's going to bother you. I can just sleep on top of the covers. 

Jess: Sighing your right we should just continue taking things slow. I just I really like you. I think I might even love you. 

Lucuse: *Snickers* I'm joking pulling him up on the bed laying down on the pillow. 

Lunar: No you don't. I guess I just blush easily. I'm not proud of it. I'm not uncomfortable around you. 

Jun: Heh I hear what your saying, but I don't want to piss off your brother. *Jumping onto his bed* no c'mon it's late you look tired. 

Axe: I'm sorry Luc. I didn't even realize I wanted kids until I met you. 

Jess: Smiled got a pair of sweats I could borrow. I don't like wearing jeans when I sleep. Coming to the bed. 

Romeo: Smiles coming to the bed in just my boxers. Crawling under the covers. Want to snuggle dear. 

Lucuse: Wait you actually want kids? I thought it was the rutt not that you actually want kids. 

Jun: Laying down on the pillow closing his eyes sleeply* The drawer second one from the top. I've got some sweats in there. 

Lunar: Smiles at him as an answer wraping her arms around his neck pulling herself closer to him.* 

Romeo: Smiles there's my kitten. 

Jess: Moving away from the bed taking the first pair from the stack. Changing slipping back into the bed. Sleep tight. 

Axe: I didn't think I did. Now I'm not so sure. Picturing a little person with my hair, your eyes, and a mix of our powers. Smiling still I'm sorry. Try to get some sleep. 

Lunar: Closing her eyes* I'm not a cat I'm a very feared and viscous wolf. 

Jun: Night *slowly drifting off.* 

Lucuse: Sighs if you say so you get some sleep to alright. 

*One Month Later* 

Rinmaru: Walking around in the kitchen with a tight facial expression. Hand holding my belly. The waddle having gotten worse. 

Res: Pacing up and down the hall way with Pynce laying across my chest. Trying to get him to stop crying. 

Pynce: Crying in a hiccupy, whinny way. 

Romeo: Sleeping across the couch surrounded by paper work and the laptop. Having not actually made it to bed the night before. 

Axe: In the shower. Hands in my hair sitting with my knees to my chest. 

Aeris: Getting ready to go into the office after a very annoying loud call with my father. 

Jess: Curled up with Jun our legs all tangled together. 

Jake: Eating breakfast. Talking to Henrietta. 

Dakota: Hiding in my room 

Eugene: *Coming up behind him wraping his arms around his stomach gently rubing it.* You feeling ok I know they're due any day now. 

Lorence: *Coming out of the kitchen with a bottle of formula.* Here try this *handing him the bottle to feed him with.* 

Lunar: *Walking over to the couch; rubbing her eyes, to pick up some of the papers to make sure they don't fall off the couch.* 

Scarlet: Going to the office, calling out from the kitchen? Holding out a ham and cheese sandwich for her. 

Henrietta: *Rolling her eyes at some of his remarks.* 

Rinmaru: Shaking my head. Really uncomfortable. Its not really pain. Just I'm not sure pressure I guess. Trying to relax into Eugene's hold. 

Res: He has been like this all night. I've tried everything I could think of. He ate less than an hour ago love. I don't know if another one is a good idea. 

Pynce: Eyes watering giving out a loud wale arms reaching for Lorence. 

Romeo: Hand reaching out to stop her. Don't bother. I already knocked a stack under the couch. Sighing. Sitting up. 

Aeris: Taking the food. Yea I don't seem to have a choice. He some how found out about Axe. He is so pissed off. I'm not even sure what me coming is going to accomplish. 

Jake: Really rolling your eyes at me. I'm trying to have a civil conversation here. 

Eugene: Huh do you think we should go to the doctor to get it checked out. I mean we wouldn't want anything bad to happen especially this close to the due date. 

Lorence: Hmm *gently taking him out out of Res's arms holding him close.* Ok ok I think he's starting to calm down. 

Lunar: Sighs *sitting down next to him putting a hand on her belly.* What were the papers about love? 

Scarlet: You want me to come with you for morale support or something? *Taking a bite out of her own. 

Henrietta: Sorry my level of sarcasm depends purely on your level of stupidity. 

Jake: How am I being stupid. I was literally talking about what you might want for breakfast. How is that warnt for an eye roll? 

Pynce: Calms instantly. Fingers curling into Lorence's shirt. 

Res: Yea he calms down for you. Sighing softly. What was I doing wrong? 

Aeris: I don't think now is the time to tell my father that. I want you to meet him. I really do just. He knows about Axe marking Lucuse. He is really angry. Something about losing the bloodline. I don't even think I want to know. 

Romeo: Pulling her closer to snuggle. It's a bunch of different things actually. The bigger part of owning multiple businesses is that they all have paper work. I've got to finish getting them all sorted and filled appropriately. How are you feeling this morning? Kissing her head. 

Rinmaru: Yea I think we should. I'm worried about the effects it might have on them. Too much pressure isn't good for the babies. Not counting that dragon birth is always odd. I don't know if I'm an egg dragon, or if it will be a live birth. I figure since your a fire fairy it will be a live birth. 

Henrietta: Sighs listen to the comments you make about from time to time. 

Lorence: I mean you've been holding him all day. Maybe he just wanted me for a few moments *cradling Pynce. 

Scarlet: So I should come, but as your "assistant". If everything goes well. You can tell him that I'm your girlfriend. Sighs well that might not be the most effective idea. 

Lunar: Eh iffy when I was coming over here I started floating, and I couldn't get back on the ground for a while. Besides that it's been like the usual *hugging his neck.* Is there anything I can do to help you with all this paper work? 

Eugene : Ya I'll call, and tell them were dropping in to see what's up hopefully nothing. *Picking up his home calling the doctor. 

Rinmaru: Nods moving past Eugene headed to the couch. Never quit making it there. As a pain runs up my spine dropping me to my knees. Eu! I don't think we have time for an appointment. Calling out as tears start running down my face. 

Romeo: That floating is becoming a problem. Hugging her back. Hands making their way to her belly. You guys are giving mommy issues. Talking to the triplets. Your appointment is today. We will find out the genders. I'm worried about the trip. The paper work is fine I'll get it done. 

Aeris: Alright fine if that's what you want. Though telling him on the same day as he founds out about my brother. Frowns, not sure how well he is going to take to it. 

Res: I haven't; frowns, okay. I'll go try to shower. Slipping down the hall. Trying to keep from crying. 

Jake: Look fine whatever. Starve if that's how you want to act. 

Axe: Starring at the water falling over my head. Coughing as a fevered shiver runs over my body. 

Eugene: Looking at him, on second thought Christ just send us there I think were due today. *Hanging up running over to to Rin kneeling beside him. It ok there going to get us to the hospital *gently hugging him.* 

Lunar: Hehe that will be fun they might be more then one gender too. I think the floating is probably going to be more of a problem after which ever one has it is born. Imagine when it gets mad or sleeps. Haha well this will all be new to us. 

Scarlet: Ok will play it by ear. If he's super pissed about your brother. We won't tell him today, but if not we will soon. Holding Aeris's hand moving over to the door. 

Lorence: Ok be safe, and try not to get soap in your stitches there still not taken out. Will need to do that soon. 

Res: Stops turning around moving back down the hallway. Hugging Lorence. I'm sorry. 

Aeris: Holding her hand tightly. Fuck it we will just tell him. If not I'm worried that this might be some arranged marriage shit. I mean yea he gave Axe up, but he would have still carried on the bloodline. With him gone I'm the only one left. I don't want anyone but you. 

Romeo: Dear me your right. I guess we will just have to stay on our toes wont we. Smiling kissing her on the lips passionately 

Rinmaru: I know they are okay. They were due any day now. Just I'm scared. 

Lorence: Sorry for what you haven't done anything wrong *hugging him with one arm. 

Scarlet: Haha that's the Aeris I know *moving out the door.* So where does he work again. I mean we can't exactly Google maps it haha. 

Lunar: *Smiling one eye turning magenta.* Well isn't Rin's due date pretty soon, or around this week. 

Eugene: Don't be scared they'll be here soon. 

Christ : MR SYXE! I think there having the twins today. Is there a room I can put a portal in for them? 

Syxs: Room 16 Christ do hurry. I'd rather not have a repeat home birth. 

Rinmaru: I'm trying. It's starting to hurt. We need our bag babe. The big blue one in the nursery. 

Romeo: Yes that's true. They are well prepared though. I think they have done more research on this process than I have. 

Aeris: No need love. I know where we are going. I work there too. Just haven't been in a while since I was on the mission to stop Harrison. 

Res: I shouldn't act that way. I'm sorry. Just he wouldn't calm down for me. I was upset and I shouldn't have been so furstrated at you. 

Christ: Opens a portal in room 16 and one right beside Rin and Eugene. 

Eugene: That would be them. Can you get in while I go get the bag love or do you need help? 

Christ: Running down the hall way carring a large bag of materials. 

Scarlet: Ya everything's been soo fast ever since we got back from Seattle. We all might be able to get back on our feet once everyone's had there children and such. 

Lorence: Aw it's perfectly natural. I would feel the same way if it was me don't feel sorry babe. 

Eugene: Running over to the nursery coming back with a blue bag in his arms also holding his phone. 

Rinmaru: Up and waddling through the portal. Trying to stay standing waiting for Eugene. 

Aeris: Want to ride my motorcycle with me? 

Res: Sniffles a little pulling back. We are a team. I guess I should have woke you up. When I wasn't getting anywhere. 

Syxs: Moving at a slower pace. Gathering what I need. 

Eugene: *Going through the portal helping Rin onto the hospital bed.* Ok I have what you needed. They'll be in here soon. Can I make a few phone calls to everybody *says panicky.* 

Christ: Closing the portals, once they enter the room. 

Scarlet: Hell yeah follows her I didn't know you had a motorcycle. 

Aeris: Smiles yea I've got one. I guess you would have missed it the first time we met. Mine is a little nicer than Rin's. Heading to the small garage just big enough for the bike. 

Rinmaru: Nods do what you need to love. 

Axe: Coming out of the shower still holding my head. 

Scarlet: Hah wow that's a pretty nice bike getting on the back of it. We should use this more often it looks pretty fun. 

Eugene: Stepping to one side of the room dialing the first phone number from their team.* Thank you they'll be in pretty soon I think. 

Lucuse: You ok? 

Axe: slShaking my head. No my stomach is in knots. You feeling okay? I'm worried that food last night might have been bad. 

Rinmaru: Smiles at him. Don't freak anyone out. It could be a little while. Face going pale. Trembling a little. 

Aeris: Smiles I should have told you I had it. We totally could have been riding this everywhere. Starting it up backing up carefully. Then speeding off down the road. 

Lucuse: Hmm I'm fine. I think you just got food poisoning. 

Eugene: *Nodding finishes Dialing Aeris's number* Ok just excited and worried I don't know anymore. 

Scarlet: Hey your phones ringing. You think you can get that? 

Aeris: Hits a button on the bike. Hello your on speaker. 

Axe: How we all ate the same stuff. Frowns stomach making a loud bubbling noise. Taking in a slow shallow breath swallowing a few time. 

Rinmaru: Relax baby its okay. 

Syxs: Knocking on the door before stepping in. 

Scarlet: Looking over Aeris's shoulder at the contact. 

Lucuse: Well everyone's digestive system is different it's not that mysterious. 

Eugene: Nods hey Aeris were having the kids today. Can you call everyone and make it to the hospital? 

Christ: Following behind him holding a large bag. Are we doing another C section? 

Syxs: Yes dear boy. Dragonkin don't change for birth. 

Rinmaru: Squeals what was that. *A water like liquid is running down the side of the table.* 

Syxs: Oh my. well I thought we would be performing a c-section. Apparently dear Rin here has changed form to perform the birth himself. 

Rinmaru: Wait I what? That's not possible! 

Aeris: Crap, uhm we will as soon as we can. Eugene my dad called me into the office. He found out about Axe and Lucuse. 

Axe: Yea I guess your right. Fuck turning around going back into the bathroom 

Christ: I thought that was a shape shifter and ghoul thing pulling out some tools. Well I guess you get to work handing him the first needed tool not being certified to do it himself. 

Eugene: Um shit do you think you can reschedule or just call the others to meet us at Syxs office. 

Scarlet: My god there having their babies today? *Gripping Aeris a little tighter.* Should we just call your dad and tell him that soo we can be there for them? 

Aeris: Shit, yea we will be there. Looking up at where I am, slowing down to turn around. I'll call them. Just be there for Rin. We are on our way. Hanging up, hitting another button. Call Lunar. hearing my phone dial out. 

Syxs: Dragonkin are a special cause they are technically a type of serpent. They don't all change just some will do this. It seems Rin didn't even know. 

Rinmaru: Crying softly I can't. There is no way. Feeling my body start to contract. Ooww oww! 

Scarlet: Well at least we have a good reason to not go now. 

Lunar: *Hearing her phone ring sitting up to grab it off the table* Hello. 

Christ: I wouldn't exactly try and deny it now. 

Eugene: Going over to hold his hand. 

Aeris: Hey Lun its Aeris. Rin is having the twins. Can you and Ro get to the hospital. Scarlet and I are heading there now. Can you two call Res and Lucuse? 

Rinmaru: There is no way though I'm a guy, whimpers. 

Syxs: We need you to disrobe my boy, and put on the gown there. It seems these little ladies are going to be here much faster than you imagined. 

Lunar: Eyes widening, ya of course will be there. Running into their room throwing on a hoodie and shoes. Ok see you there bye *moving over to Ro.* 

Christ: No use saying that my boy handing him the other tool* Going to get the lights. 

Eugene: Squeezing his hand. 

Rinmaru: Getting up holding Eugene's hands tightly before taking off my clothes to put on the gown. Looking down at myself. Crying loudly. Holy what the hell has happened to me? 

Syxs: Like I said dear boy your body changed to give birth. No scar for you. Just a nice natural birth. You will get to be awake for the whole thing. 

Romeo: Looking up just finishing getting all the paper work sorted out. What is it love? 

Eugene: That's good right just need to get through it. I'll be here for you just breath *looking in his eyes. 

Christ: Don't worry about it. You'll go back to normal when it's done *Holding a tray full, of equipment for him.* 

Lunar: Rin and Eugene they're due today. I got the call. They want us to come to the hospital, and to call Lorence and Res *says very fast.* 

Romeo: Hey calm down love. It's alright. We will get there in plenty of time. Taking her hand giving it a soft kiss. Picking up my phone calling Lorence. 

Rinmaru: Why do I have the urge to push. Is that normal. 

Syxs: Come back to the bed. Pulling the sturps out and ready. Put your feet here please. We will check how far along you are. Please don't push yet. 

Rinmaru: I want to though. Whining moving back to the bed like the doctor wants. 

Lunar: *Nodding grabbing her keys waiting by the door.* 

Eugene: Squeezing his hand again just breath. 

Lorence: Hello, What is it? 

Romeo: Hey Lorence. Wanted to pass on the news Rin and Eugene are at the hospital. The twins are coming today. They wanted you to know so you both can be there. 

Rinmaru: Damnit, why couldn't my body just behave. Squeezing his hand back. Putting my feet up. 

Syxs: Humm, this is very very unusual. Christ we need the beds. I was right we will have two girls here very soon. 

Scarlet: *Getting off the Motorcycle in front of the hospital* Let's go in *pulling her into the hospital sitting down in the seats out side room 16 after checking in with the counter lady. 

Lorence: Oh my, will be there *tells Res about the call.* Ok let's get going everyone is there. 

Eugene: Just hold on it will be over soon. 

*30 MINUTES LATER* 

Lunar : Sitting outside the room with Scarlet, Aeris, Ro, Res, and Lorence. Waiting for them to come out the room. 

Syxs: Looking up with a smile would you like to cut the cord my boy? 

Rinmaru: Fuck hurry. there is still one more to go! 

Romeo: Wow, Rin has some lungs. 

Res: Gently rocking Pynce's carseat. Looking up at Lorence as he starts to cry again. This is what he was doing last night. 

Pynce: Little face scrunching up. beginning to fuss. 

Aeris: You guys having problems with him being fussy? 

Eugene: Ya, ya takes a pair of surgical scissors, cutting the umbilical cord fast as he could to help Rin out. 

Christ: Picking up another tray of clean tools. 

Lunar: Nods fiddling with her thumbs in anticipation. 

Lorence: Playfully taping Pynce head and belly to try and make him happier. 

Scarlet: Looks like it but he's a month old now right. 

Res: Nods yes he is. A complete daddy's boy too. He is having problems with his tummy I think. 

Pynce: Taking hold of Lorence's fingers gumming them. 

Romeo: Taking her hand. It's alright dear. They are in good hands. 

Syxs: Handing the little girl off to Christ. To get her cleaned up, and make sure her air way is clean. Turning back around. Alright push. 

Rinmaru: Crying out louder baring down. 

Syxs: The head is already out. Just a bit more. Christ dear please pass the little one off to a nurse. I'm going to need you. It seems this one has it's cord wrapped around its neck. 

Lorence: *chuckling at this action* Ya. 

Christ: Cleaning off the little girl checking her airways finding nothing. Handing her to a nurse going back to holding up the materials. 

Eugene: Rubbing circles in the back of his hand just breath. 

Lunar: Looking at him with a weak smile. I know it just sound. pretty painfully for him. 

Romeo: Would you like to step out for a moment? 

Res: Is he hungry? I brought his bottle. 

Rinmaru: Wait what is wrong with her?? Is she okay? 

Syxs: It's going to be fine just a moment. I need you to push just one more time. Taking the clamps and surgical scissors from Christ. 

Rinmaru: Takes a deep breath. Doing just want he says. 

Lunar: No I'm just worried about them *leaning her head on his shoulder. 

Lorence: Ya I think would you feed him? I'm gonna go get a water bottle. 

Eugene: Looking up at Rin. 

Christ: Don't worry will fix it. It's just the cord. 

Syxs: Looking at Christ concerned. Shaking my head. Showing just Christ the blood that's all over my hands.. Eugene we are going to need you to step out. 

Rinmaru: Starting to panic. As the heart monitor starts going off. Eyes losing focuse. Giving one last push falling back eyes closing. 

Syxs: Pulling the second girl out cutting the cord handing her off to Christ. Please take care of her. She isn't breathing properly. Turning to work on getting Rin's bleeding under control. 

Res: Picking Pynce up getting the bottle out yea. I've got this. Catching his hand are you alright? 

Romeo: Arms pulling her into my lap. Holding her close. 

Eugene: What why! 

Christ: Please just for a moment please. 

Eugene: O-ok *getting up leaving the room kissing his forehead before going out into the hall way with everyone. 

Christ: *Taking her over to a separate bed cleaning out her air ways tilting her head back so she can breath.* Ok ok she's breathing not normaly but she's breathing. 

Lorence: No just want some water *going over to the bending machine. 

Lunar: *Looking up* Eugene are you ok? 

Eugene: Yes, no, I don't know. They asked me to step out after the second one. I don't know if Rin is ok, or if she's ok. 

Scarlet: Hey, hey leading him over to sit in the middle of the group. Let's hope he's alright twins are hard to deliver. I'm sure this isn't that uncommon. 

Aeris: I'm sure he will be okay. Holding Eugene's hand. The doctors will take care of him. 

Res: Cradling Pynce. Yea Syxs is a great doctor. I'm sure he has everything under control. 

Syxs: We need to move him to surgery right way. Have a nurse come take her to the NICU and make a portal to surgery for me to move him. I don't want to alarm his family outside. 

Rinmaru: Barely conscious. Eu where is Eu? 

Romeo: We just need to stay calm. 

Scarlet: Ya he's a very trust worthy doctor. Eugene don't worry *sitting down on the other side of Aeris. 

Lorence: Turning around with a bottle in his hand. He's gunna be ok. 

Christ: Making a portal to the surgery room pushing the bed through. He had to step out for a moment. Just stay calm and it will be over soon. 

Eugene: Smiles up at them thanks guys. 

Lunar: You and Rin are like family to all of us just stay calm. 

Syxs: Moving along with the bed. Tell Eugene he can go see the girls in the NICU. He can hold girl one, but I need to finish here before he can hold girl two. She needs a further examination to make sure her lungs are okay. Make sure she is put onto an oxygen rich incubator. Heading off to get Rin's surgery underway. 

Res: Putting the bottle to the side moving Pynce to burp him. 

Pynce: Spits up down Res shirt. 

Romeo: Does he do that alot? 

Aeris: Hugging Eugene. We will always be here for you. 

Christ: Finishes getting Rin in the room moving off to put the baby in a chamber staying with her not wanting to take any chances. You don't need me for this part right? I don't think I should leave her. 

Lorence: Not a lot but ya sometimes. 

Lunar: Nods with Aeris. 

Scarlet: Mhm well did he just tell you to come out here, or to go somewhere. 

Eugene: They just said step out. I think we could go to the NICU. 

Syxs: Yes you personally take her to the NICU. That's a great idea Christ. I've got this. 

Res: Sighing, he does it with me a lot. Frowns, gently rubbing Pynce's tummy. 

Pynce: Crying softly before settling down. 

Romeo: He could be teething. Smiling at Eugene. Yea we could go wait there. They will let you see the girls. 

Christ: Nodding opening another portal to the NICU picking up the baby. Laying it down in another chamber *sitting in a chair beside them. 

Lorence: Think it's just a baby thing. I'm sure he'll grow out of it. 

Lunar: Ya they're your daughters. We'll get you when Rin comes out. 

Eugene: Thanks again guys. I'll be back when he's out going down the hall to the NICU. 

Aeris: I forgot to call my dad. 

Res: Babe can you hold him a minute so I can wipe my shirt off. 

NICU nurse: Hello can I help you smiling at Eugene. 

Scarlet: Oh ya I guess we should explain that to him handing her the phone they brought. 

Lorence: Ya of course *taking Pynce in his arms* 

Eugene : Um ya I just had twin daughters. We haven't told them the names yet. 

NICU nurse: Ah, Rinmaru and Eugene. Smiles yes come right this way. Taking him back to the room where Christ is sitting. Where the first twin was brought to be with her sister. 

Res: Getting up to clean up my shirt. Damn, babe it was alot. I'm going to have to go grab a clean shirt out of the car. 

Pynce: Spits up again down his own clothes. 

Aeris: Sighing I'm going to step outside for this. He gets loud. 

Eugene: Thank you mama *stepping over to the twins. 

Christ: Oh hey, I'm supervising them that one was having trouble breathing first, but now she's ok. Picking up the one with blue eyes handing her to him. 

Eugene: Looking at them with tears in his eyes, she's so beautiful. Thank you for helping us Christ. 

Christ: No problem it's my job, but you should thank Dr Syxs when he's done. 

Lorence: Ya could you get a cloth to he's getting it all over himself. 

Scarlet: Ok just turn off your location first. 

Aeris: Will do my love. Patting her shoulder. Turning off the location on my phone. Heading outside to call him. 

Thalmus: Where have you been. I waited for an hour before I sent someone to your apartment. 

Aeris: Sorry dad. I'll be by in the morning. Something came up with a close friend. 

Res: Oh no, coming over with the diaper bag. Digging out a baby rag. Here babe. 

Syxs: Stepping out of room 16. Good evening. 

Scarlet: Waving at her before she left the room. 

Lorence: *Taking the rag wipping off his facial area* Is Rin ok what happened *looking up at the doctor. 

Lunar: Giving a slight wave* Is Rin hurt? *Looking at him with a concerned face. 

Syxs: He had a bleed. I got that taken care of. He is asleep now. I had to give him a pint of blood. He will probably be out of it for a little while. Thankfully he will make a full recovery. 

Romeo: That is great to hear. 

Syxs: Yes now I will head over to talk with Eugene and give a sweet baby a check up. 

Thalmus: Girl I had people here waiting. You better show up in the morning. 

Aeris: Yes sir I'll be there in the morning. 

Lorence: Oh good we were pretty worried that it was something that would cause permit damage. 

Eugene: *Holding Zora in his arms cradling her smiling.* 

Scarlet: Hehe ya he's there. he'll be really happy to hear that Rin's ok. 

Lunar: Smiling at this news* heh this will be fun to see his reaction when he wakes up.


	37. Chapter 36

Romeo: I'm just glad he is okay. I could tell that Eugene was worried when they asked him to step out. 

Res: Yea he just needed some blood. So that means he will just need a nap. Then he will be ready to meet his little angels. 

Aeris: Coming back in fiddling with my shirt. 

Syxs: Stepping into the room ah Christ. Where is the second child. I just finished Rin's surgery. I wanted to check and see how she is doing. 

Lunar: It's always scary when a doctor tells you to step out. When someone you care about is the one getting surgery. 

Lorence: Yup how long he's going to sleep for is the question. We have a few hours, but will need to leave eventually now that we have him. 

Scarlet: Looking up at Aeris* Hey what did he say you look a little sad. 

Eugene: Looking at Dr slSyxs, is Rin ok? Did anything bad happen to him? 

Christ: Pointing to a bed beside Eugene holding a baby with orange eyes. 

Syxs: Rin is going to be fine my boy. He had a small rupture during the labor. He lost some blood. I took care of it, and he got a pint of blood. He is resting now. I came to check on this little darling standing near the bed. Smiling down at her. 

Aeris: I'm worried that it's about an arranged marriage just like I thought. He said there were other people waiting on me too. 

Res: Yea, especially if his tummy is causing issues. I didn't bring that many diapers. 

Romeo: I'm afraid your right I have paper work I need to finish. 

Rinmaru: Eyes fluttering open groggily. Looking around the room. 

Eugene: Wha what wrong with her? Is she ok? Did she lose some organs *says a little panicked. 

Scarlet: WHAT y-your having an arranged marriage *standing grabbing one of her hands worriedly.* 

Lorence: This is a hospital they might have some spare stuff. 

Lunar: *Nods* ya but we have to go to the hospital a couple miles away from here later on tonight. 

Romeo: Looking down at my watch actually. We need to get going love. Your appointment is in an hour. 

Res: We shouldn't do that though baby. We can just go home. 

Aeris: I'm scared. I don't want to lose you. He is so mad. 

Syxs: Hahaha no, no my boy. She is fine. Just weak lungs. She will just need some oxygen. She may need to be tested for asthma later on down the road. 

Rinmaru: Looking at the empty room. Eu? Getting a little panicked. 

Lunar: Oh really *geting up* call us if anything comes up. Can you tell them we came by *holding his hand. 

Lorence: Ok we will. Let's just wait a few more minutes in case he wakes up, but will go home soon. 

Scarlet: No, no you won't. Besides he can't stop us were already engaged *hugging her close. 

Eugene: Oh good can I go check up on Rin even if he is asleep. 

Syxs: Yes, yes oh course. Be my guest. I'm sure he will be looking for you. 

Res: Looking up at the door. Rin is awake. He is calling for Eugene. 

Romeo: Helping Lunar out to the car. 

Aeris: Looks up at Scarlet with tears in my eyes. Normal marriage isn't viewed the same in the mystical world. Scar I haven't marked you. So my father won't see our engagement as valid. 

Christ: Ok *makes a portal to the room Rin was in* go ahead. 

Eugene: Thanks *walking there the portal.* Hey your awake I'm soo glad. *Giving him a gentle hug smiling* You feeling ok? 

Scarlet: I'm ok with that. I would do anything to be with you *pulling her closer wiping away her tears.* 

Lunar: Thank you *sitting down in the passenger seat.* I can't wait to figure out the gender, or if there going to be identical. 

Romeo: Yes I'm actually quit excited myself. 

Aeris: It's not that. There is more to it. 

Rinmaru: Thirsty, my throat is so dry. What happened how are the girls? 

Lunar: Giving him a kooky smile. 

Scarlet: Will you explain it when we get home. I'll do anything. 

Eugene: They're ok one has weak lungs, but perfectly healthy. 

Rinmaru: I'm so glad starting to tear up a little. 

Aeris: Nods yes I'll tell you everything once we get home. 

Romeo: Starts the drive across towards the little doctors office. 

Axe: Coming to lay down next to Lucuse. 

Eugene: Mhm you think your good to come see them, or can you not stand? 

Scarlet : Thank you pulling away from the hug. 

Lucuse: Still feeling sick babe? *Rolling over to look at him. 

Axe: Would rather not think about it. I've been in the bathroom all day. Just want to lay next to you to get warm. Its fucking cold in there. Shivering. 

Rinmaru: Nods I'll be okay. Just give me a hand. I want to see them. 

Aeris: Nods I want to go home soon. 

Dakota: Sitting at the table playing cards. 

Lucuse: Ok I'm warm. I have some chips right there if your hungry. 

Eugene: Of course *giving him an arm to lean on looking through the portal.* Your going to love them. 

Scarlet: Ya this has been an eventful morning/afternoon. 

Res: Why don't we head to the nicu. We can see them and say goodbye. 

Aeris: Yeah, that sounds good. 

Rinmaru: I've loved them since the moment we knew they existed. 

Axe: No thanks love. Don't think they would stay down anyway. Rolling into Lucuse's side. I just want to be held for a few minutes. 

Lorence: Ya maybe we can see the twins, *taking his hand going down the hallway.* 

Scarlet: Mhm we will come *following them. 

Eugene: Hehe just wait until you see them. *Taking him through the portal to the nicu.* 

Lucuse: Ok covers them with the blanket. *Wraping his arm around his shoulders. 

Axe: I want to do more than just cuddle, but my stomach won't let me. Giving a soft whine. 

Rinmaru: Stops holding onto Eugene seeing the two beds. Our girls!! Seeing the second bed with an oxygen machine hooked to it. 

Aeris: Holding Scarlet's hand. Stopping at the desk. Hi we are looking for the twins of Rin and Eugene. 

Res: Carrying the carseat having put Pynce back in it. Hoping the rocking motion would put him to sleep. 

Lucuse: Hey you'll get better I promise. *Kissing his forehead.* 

Eugene: Ya one of them has weak lungs, but she just needs it for a few hours. She'll be fine walking him over to their beds. 

Scarlet: Ya we're family visiting. 

Lorence: Nods yeah can we see them, or are they not willing to let us in yet. 

Nurse: I'll go see just a moment. Hits a button calling through to the room in the nicu. Alright they said that you can go through. Smiling it's the second small room. 

Aeris: Yeah, taking Scarlet's hand heading down the hall. 

Res: Following behind them. 

Rinmaru: They are perfect. Smiling down at them. She has my hair, and this one has yours. 

Axe: Sighs, Aeris says our dad found out that I'm back, and that I marked a Veler. He is pissed that I'm not able to carry on our bloodline. 

Scarlet: Waving across the room hey you up? 

Lorence: You look happy good thing it wasn't serious *walking over to them. 

Eugene: Giggling yup. Hey guys you want to see them. 

Lucuse: Well if worse comes to worse can always use a female mystic donor, and yes that is a thing. 

Axe: No I don't want that. If I can't have them with you. Then I really don't want them. 

Res: Sitting the carseat down gently. Yes we want to see. 

Rinmaru: Gently lifting my first little girl holding her close. Very happy. 

Aeris: We came to see you both before we go. Ro and Lunar had an appointment. 

Lorence: They're cute. You guys are going to be great parents. 

Scarlet: Awe there going to be really beautiful young women. I can tell hehe. 

Eugene: Ya we really really love them. Sad they couldn't stay, but will make sure they meet soon *smiling brightly.* 

Lucuse: Thanks get some rest you've been sick all day try and sleep. I'm worried. 

Axe: Smiles weakly. I'm sorry I've been a mess all day. 

Rinmaru: I'm sure you guys need to go home too. Smiling at all of them. I'm just so glad you were all here for us. I know Eugene was scared when they asked him to leave. 

Aeris: Have you picked out names? 

Res: Yea have you? 

Lucuse: No problem now sleep. 

Eugene: Ya actually we desided on Mika and Zora a week ago. I think will name the one with brown hair Mika and the one with white Zora. 

Scarlet: Cool names. They go pretty well with what I can see tho. 

Lorence: Aw those are pretty good names, but yeah we all have to go call us when you guys get home. 

Lunar: Looking out the car window. 

Res: Smiles they are great. Like Lorences said call when you get home, or if you need anything. 

Aeris: Yea us too. Got to get up early. 

Romeo: Pulling up at the doctors office. Here we are. 

Rinmaru: Well all of you be safe going home. Thanks for being here with us. Turning around to give everyone a hug. 

Scarlet: Smiling bye be safe *holding Aeris's hand slowly making her way out of the hospital.* 

Lorence: Going out to the car with Pynce in one arm. 

Lunar: Yup *opening the car door.* This is the one that we went to last month after your parents met up with us right? 

Eugene: Waving them out. 

Romeo: Yes, they were the ones that did your check up. It is okay that we use them right? 

Res: Putting the carseat into the car. Want me to put him in, or do you want to sit in the back with him? 

Aeris: Holding her tight heading to my motorcycle. 

Rinmaru: We did so good. Just look at them. 

Lunar: Yup. It's just when we came here. I couldn't really see what the outside looked like. *Getting out of the car slightly airly motion.* 

Lorence: I'll sit with him can you drive *getting in next to the carseat. Making sure he stays asleep through the car ride. 

Scarlet: *Getting on the back of the motorcycle.* 

Eugene: I know one day they'll be beating the other kids away with sticks. 

Rinmaru: Let's hope that we don't have to do that. Smiles taking Eugene's hand. Eu we did it. These are our girls. 

Res: Of course love. Starting to drive us home. 

Pynce: Makes a face, followed by loud gasy noises, and a wiggle of discomfort. 

Aeris: Driving us home with thoughts running through my head. Pulling up into the garage with a sigh. 

Romeo: Oh I see. Taking her hand to keep her feet on the ground if at all possible. Heading inside. We have an appointment today. 

Desk lady: Why hello again. Smiling he is expecting you. Just head on back room 27. 

Eugene: I know I'm so happy *pulling him up onto a hug.* When do you think they'll let us take them home? 

Lorence: Oh, will have to change his diaper when we get back. Your right he's having stomach problems. 

Scarlet: You still got some stuff on your mind. I'm here if you want to talk about it *getting off the bike.* 

Lunar: Going into the hospital keeping a grip on his arms to not fly away. Spotting the room they're supposed to be in using another hand to open the door. 

Romeo: Moving over to the bed here sit down love. Closing the door behind us. 

Res: Frowning... We will be home in just a few little fella. 

Pynce: Llinking up at Lorence before spitting up all in the carseat. 

Aeris: Inside first. Holding out my hand for you to hold. I promise I'll tell you everything. 

Rinmaru: I'm sure they will probably let us take them home tomorrow. If her lungs are doing okay. 

Lunar: *Skipping over to the bed sitting down with her legs crossed* hehe. 

Lorence: Taking a rag wipping off his facial area, and the plastic parts of the car seat. 

Scarlet: Ok *holding her hand up the step walking into the house. Sitting on the couch in anticipation. 

Eugene: *Grinning.* 

Dr: Oh hi, your back what are you here for sorry. I lost my clipboard, and I know which rooms I'm supposed to be in just not why. 

Romeo: We are here to learn the gender of the triplets. Taking Lunars hand. 

Rinmaru: Leaning into Eugene's touch. These are our little angels. 

Res: Is he okay? We are almost home. Turning down our road. 

Pynce: Gives a pout followed by a wiggle. Starting to cry. 

Aeris: Sitting next to Scarlet on the couch. Alright... Uhm, I was in a relationship before. My father introduced me too him. He was great at first. Then things changed. My father forced me to mark him. Things went down hill from there. Uhm, he cheated on me with my father's old secretary. It broke the mark. I almost died. My father killed him. That's the only reason why I'm alive. So I have refused to mark anyone. Pulling my knees to my chest. 

Dr: Oh that's a change from the last time you came in. *Pulling a cart full of equipment in the room hooking it up to the hospital bed and computer.* Have there been any weird side effects concerning the DNA? 

Eugene: Nods with a smile on his face. 

Lorence: Sighs taking out a pacifier gently putting it in his mouth. 

Scarlet: Oh. . . Is that why you never mentioned it. If you don't want to mark me it's ok if your unsure about it. *Taking one of her hands rubbing circles into it.* I'll always be with you mark or not. 

Aeris: That's the problem... My father won't see you as my mate without it. He will force this stupid marriage on me whether I want it or not. 

Res: Pulling into the drive way. Looking into the back. Baby are you okay? 

Romeo: Floating alot of floating. I having to pretty much hold her to keep from losing her. 

Scarlet: I don't know if your trying to tell me you can't mark me, or if you have to. I'll be with you whatever you chose. 

Lorence: Ya Pynce is just spitting up and having some problems *picking up the carseat.* 

Lunar: *Giggling while laying down on the hospital bed* ya. 

Dr: Huh that's a little strange I'm expecting that to be an ability they have. *Turning on the computer and the machine getting to work. 

Romeo: We figured something like that. Not sure which one it will be, or if it will be something they share. It's not so bad just concerning when she gets really giggly like this. 

Res: Getting out grabbing the diaper bag running up to unlock the door. Want me to change him. You haven't had your shower yet. You should go relax for a little while. 

Aeris: Looking down at my hands. I want to. I really do I'm just scared. We can't have children either. I don't want him to try and hurt you. His health is bad, but he is still a powerful old fart. I don't want anything to happen to you. . I mean unless you have been some how spelling yourself and are really a guy we won't be making him a happy grandpa. 

Dr: Oh thank god ..I've had cases were werewolves get really really REALLY angry when there pregnant. It might be a thing they all share. If it's effecting her that way *pulling up the some pictures.* Aw neat. 

Lorence: Ok thanks call me if your having any trouble *making his way into the bathroom turning on the shower. 

Scarlet: I'm sorry I'm only human. I can't have kids with a girl, and I don't want to use a donor that looks like you. Where there's a will there's a way. We could always use a healer, or someone who can spell us. If worst comes to worse. Do you really want kids? 

Aeris: Shakes my head. I don't know. When Axe sent me that message saying he was in rutt, but that Lucuse wasn't able to carry his kid. I felt his anguish. I was jealous. That if Lucuse could have. They would have had something that I couldn't. It broke my heart to think that my brothers pain sort of made me happy. 

Res: Heads to the little room we had set up for Pynce. Let's get you clean little guy. Smiling down at him. Starting to change him having to pull his clothes off as well. Giving a slight gag. Damn little man. Eyes closing as I feel him vomit across my hands... well at least your naked. 

Pynce: Vomits across Res's hands. Giving a cough.. before starting to cry again having lost my pacie. 

Romeo: No she has been overly happy. Sometimes to the point that I get worried. She will be smiling even when she is angry or really upset. 

Scarlet: Sure there's a way some how. I get that feeling of jealousy and resentment towards someone who has something you want. If I can't have children will you still stay with me *hugging her.* 

Lorence: Is everything ok? 

Dr: That's pretty wierd. Well before I give you the genders. There's a few things you might want to know. You see one has all wolf like features, one has wolf ears with a lions tail, and one just has a tail no ears. That seems like a good bunch. 

Lunar: Really you can tell *still kooky smiling.* 

Dr: Yup well now for the genders if you wish. 

Romeo: I figured they would get your ears, but really one doesn't. Smiling a little one of them is like me. Yea we want to know the genders. 

Res: Yes he just got a little sick it's fine love. I thought I told you to go relax and shower? Cleaning up Pynce and me. Being careful around his little tummy. Handing back the cleaned pacie 

Pynce: Taking the pacie like he is starving then getting upset when it's not a bottle. 

Aeris: I don't want anyone else. Just you. I've never felt such strong emotions for someone before. I actually wanted to mark you. I just I got scared. 

Lunar: Hehe ya at least if they're identical we can tell them apart. 

Dr: Ok soo you have *squinting at the screen* two boys and a girl congrats. 

Lunar: *Smiling with a happier expression if possible.* Ya we're gunna have two sons and daughter *hugging Ro's neck. 

Lorence: Ok ok fine *going back in the bathroom. 

Scarlet: There's no need to be scared. I would be honored to be marked by you, and no one else *hugging her tighter.* As long as I can be with you. 

Aeris: Even if my father is a dick, and tried to take me away. You still want to be with me? 

Res: Sighing looking down at Pynce. I think I have upset daddy a little bit. Picking up the clean baby. Moving to the rocking chair grabbing his favorite blanket from the crib. Let's see if you will go to sleep sweet boy. Let those tummy meds that were on your pacie work. 

Romeo: Two sons and a daughter... I just got the whole package all at once. Grinning down at her. Could you tell about how much closer to her due date she is? 

Scarlet: Yes more then anything your the most wonderful person I've ever met. I would have still been a horrible person If not for everything and especially you. 

Lorence: Starting the water getting in the shower. 

Dr: Hmm I would say sometime between 3 to 4 weeks from now assuming she's following the Gryffins calendar. All signs point to that from what I can see *smiling closing the computer. 

Lunar: Really that close to now? 

Romeo: I figured as much myself but, it's good to hear it from someone else. Smiling down at her. That means your going to grow a bit more my love. When do you think bed rest will be the best. I don't see her being able to get around well much longer. 

Aeris: Smiles as the tears start falling again. Will you let me mark you Scar? 

Pynce: Wiggles around for a few minutes finally settling into the blanket. Hiding his face. 

Res: Smiles you remind me so much of your daddy it's not even funny. Rocking softly, dozing off a little bit holding Pynce close. 

Dr: I would say some time between the 2 and 3rd week would be best judging on her. . . stomach size. Well any other questions for me before you can leave? 

Lunar: I don't have any other questions. 

Scarlet: Of course you can babe. 

Romeo: That's all that I had thank you doctor for all your time. Smiling down at Lunar. We need to start shopping. Their room has been empty up until this point. 

Aeris: Why don't you go get cleaned up. I'll be there in a minute. Smiling at her twirling her hair around my finger. 

Lunar: Sitting up hopping off the bed* Thank you. Ya we should and think of names too hehheh *realizing something.* When are we going to open the library up again it's been a few weeks. 

Scarlet: Giving her a sly grin ya sure I've got a few things. *getting up off the couch heading towards the bathroom taking a quick 5 minute shower.* 

Romeo: The library has been reopened. I'm just not over it right now. It's one of the things I was doing paper work for. I'm in the process of getting a new property that we will use as our main base instead. With Harrison's group knowing to much about us. I didn't have another option, but to find something new. 

Aeris: Heading to the bedroom changing into an outfit that I made for just this type of occasion. Getting onto the bed to wait. 

Lunar: Ya I guess we can't use the library as a base now. People can come there to study and read right? *Moving over to the door.* 

Scarlet: *Grabbing the lavender costume she got on Thursday. Knocking on the door to there bedroom.* 

Aeris: Smiling laughing softly... Babe you don't have to knock. This is your room too. 

Romeo: Of course. It was only closed while I found someone to take my place. Which wasn't hard. I thought about asking Dakota if she would like to work there as well. 

Scarlet: Opening the door coming into the bedroom. Standing by the doorframe smirking a little bit at her outfit. 

Lunar: Ya I think she would like to work there *opening the hospital room door.* 

Romeo: Heading back out to the car holding Lunar close. 

Aeris: Smiles you like it? 

Res: Waking up to a sudden noise. Looking around the room. 

Lunar: *Smiling and giggling at first one of her eyes fading through all the colors of the rainbow.* 

Scarlet: Yeah when did you have time to make that *walking closer to her. 

Lorence: Sorry I dropped my cup *picking up a plastic cup walking towards the couch smiling.* 

Res: Sighing you scared me. Getting up laying Pynce down into his bed. I got worried. Thought someone was in here. Was your relaxing time okay? 

Aeris: Wouldn't you like to know. Come here... Calling her to the bed in a sexy tone. 

Romeo: Watching Lunar's face. Really worried. . Let's get you home love. 

Lorence: Ya I had a good time watched south park for a minute and took a shower, but you think we should head to bed you seem tired and Pynce is asleep. 

Scarlet: Walking over to their bed wrapping my arms around Aeris's waist pulling her close kissing her passionately.* 

Lunar: Hehehe good hehe idea *getting into the passenger seat. 

Romeo: Getting in driving home. Keeping an eye on her and at least one hand on hers. Rubbing circles into the top of her hand. 

Res: I just laid him down. Sighing softly. . He isn't wearing any pjs though. After he threw up on two sets and had a blow out I figured there isn't a point. Do you want to move him into the bassinet in our room? I mean if not it's okay I'll get up when he cries. 

Aeris: Kissing back with just as much passion. Hands moving up into your hair. 

Lorence: No no I don't mind him sleeping in our room. I was just saying we should probably get some sleep now *gently pulling him up.* 

Scarlet: *unbuckeling the top part of the Aeris's costum pushing her down on the bed. 

Aeris: Gives her a mischievous smirk. Oh you wanting to take charge do you? Grabbing her butt giving it a squeeze. 

Res: Nods yes we should get some sleep. There is no telling how long he will sleep. I gave him some of those drops on his pacie. To help his stomach, but I dont remember how long they last. 

Romeo: Pulling up in front of the house. Getting out coming around the car to help her out. 

Scarlet: Ha you could say that *straddling her legs across the bottom of her stomach kissing up her neck.* 

Lorence: Hmm if he dosen't get better in a few weeks we should try and find some 24 hour clinic. *Laying down in the bed. Covering himself with the blanket. 

Lunar: Thanks *not giggling kookly but her eyes still slowly changing colors.* 

Romeo: Kissing the top of her head as we enter the house. Are you hungry. We were at two different hospitals for pretty much the whole day. 

Res: Moving Pynce into the bassinet. Making sure his little blanket is with him. He sleeps with his head covered. Like I find you sometimes. Smiling at Lorence. 

Aeris: Moaning softly. Hands gently pulling her hair. 

Lunar: I'm a little...*tilting her head slightly.* Do we have anything with tomatoes? 

Lorence: Ya and he's a bit of a sour puss like you *chuckeling pulling the blankets.* 

Scarlet: Undoing the ribbon on the stomach piece of the costume I'm wearing. 

Aeris: Hands moving to run up Scarlet's sides. Your so beautiful. Reaching up to kiss her. 

Res: Yeah, yeah I know. I'm sorry about today. I know I upset you a little. Moving to climb into the bed. Snuggling close to Lorence. 

Romeo: I have tomatoes what would you like with them. I could make you a tomato and basil pasta. 

Scarlet: Th-thank you *pressing my chest against Aeris running one hand up the side of your thigh.* 

Lorence: No problem. Now let's get some sleep *cuddling him to his chest.* 

Lunar: No just tomatoes. I'll take them. They've been sounding really good lately along with ketchup, or anything with tomatos hehe. 

Romeo: Sighing how about tomato soup then. You need to eat something that you can get some nutrients from. 

Res: Nods curling up eyes closing. . 

Aeris: Control is yours then my love. 

Lunar: That sounds even better heh *smiling merrily. * 

Lorence: *Slowly falling asleep.* 

Scarlet: Heh pulling off the stomach piece of the costume. 

Aeris: Hands moving over your body, kissing, and touching everything I can reach. 

Romeo: Alright you got it my love. Go shower while I fix your dinner. Heading to the kitchen. 

Scarlet: *Slowly getting out of the costume moving down to lick up Aeris's chest.* 

Lunar: Thank you, thank you. Grabbing an over sized T shirt and thigh high socks going into the bathroom taking a shower.* 

Aeris: Giving a soft hiss like growl.. moaning and arching my back. 

Romeo: Turns on some music starts cleaning as I get things going for her soup. 

Scarlet: *Sliding one hand down in between Aeris's legs massaging her.* 

Lunar: *After about 10 minutes finishes up coming into the kitchen in the shirt and long socks hugging him* done. 

Romeo: Your soup is almost done. Hugging her back. Did the shower help? 

Aeris: Moaning louder hands fisting into the sheets. 

Lunar: Ya it really did *standing on her toes to kiss his cheek.* Did one of the others call when I was in there? 

Scarlet: Pushing a finger up using the other hand stocking her side. 

Aeris: Fuck! Your getting better at this. I want to mark you so bad. 

Romeo: Tilting my head no.. why? I was singing. 

Scarlet: Picking up the attachment connectioning it with herself.* Ah .. th...en.. do it *says through gasps.* 

Lunar: Just wondering since everyone exept Rin and Eugene have probably left the hospital. *A slight pink dusting across her face.* Your singing is really beautiful love. 

Romeo: Gives her a smile. Thank you. Not many people hear me sing. I'm sure Res and Lorence are asleep, and by now Aeris and Scarlet are at home. 

Aeris: Sitting up pulling her close. Moving my hips up and against you. Fuck I love you. Letting my fangs elongate. Licking your neck before sinking them into your skin. 

Lunar: Ya we shold call them tomorrow to make sure everything came out ok. 

Scarlet: *Opening her mouth from the pain and pleasure moving her hips along with Aeris.* F-fu ck! *after fangs leave her skin cupping the side of her face with her free hand.* 

Romeo: Nods to her pouring a bowl of soup. Homemade tomato soup for my beautiful darling. 

Aeris: Eyes dark crimson ringed in gold. Licking my lips pulling you down into a deep kiss moving faster angling the attachment of my costume deeper. 

Lunar: Thanks *taking the bowl with a bright smile.* Aren't you going to eat you haven't all day either. 

Scarlet: Ahh.. ehhh.. a..a *slightly opening her mouth repositioning her knees around Aeris's torso. Using two fingers to make sure she was also enjoying it. 

Aeris: Pulling her closer... You don't have to do that. Panting softly... I picked out the one that would take care of us both. Smiling at her softly. Holding up a controller. Turning it on so the vibration would be high. Arms going around your hips to hold you in place while I thrust it up into you faster. 

Romeo: Frowns turning away... I'm sorry love. I'm just not hungry. 

Scarlet: *Moaning out starring at Aeris with a lustfull expression. Sliding her hands around her neck* Hehe... you ahh geting pretty good.. ah at this. 

Lunar: Really *tilting her head a little* I won't pressure you into eating, please do some time tonight, or in the morning. 

Romeo: Tries to smile. I will my love. Kissing her head. Go eat. I'm going to grab a shower too. Then we can watch some tv before we get some sleep. Heading down the hall. 

Aeris: I'll try everything once, giving a sly grin. If I get to try it with you it's even better. Tilting my head back moaning aloud. I'm going to cum. 

Lunar: Nods I'll wait for you *walking over to the couch sitting on one side starting to slowly down the soup feeling worried about him.* 

Scarlet: Ahh y yes yes *using her knees to pull herself closer* pleas pleas!! 

Aeris: A hissing like purring into her ear pleas what baby? Hands tightening onto her thighs helping pull you even closer to me. Feeling the dildo push further inside. Eyes rolling back. 

Romeo: Standing under the water in the shower. Thinking to myself the last few months have been rough. Knowing she is going through alot, but that she is noticing that I haven't been eating. 

Scarlet: Pleas cum *repeating over and over in a sexy tone.* 

Lunar: *Picking up one of the books that are mostly for teenagers, but all people seem to enjoy. Trying to take her mind of it, but failing.* 

Romeo: Gets out of the shower just standing water dipping off looking at my reflection in the mirror. Sighing as I start to dry off pulling on some pajama pants and a long tshirt. Coming out heading toward the living room. 

Aeris: You cum too. Giving another hiss thrusting my hips getting really into it. A weird tingling sensation coming over my body. As my orgasm hits... Pulling you by your butt keeping you close as I cum. Holy fucking a. . Moaning out your name. 

Lunar: Turning around smiling for few seconds before it fades.. A-are you ok? Your looking a really pale *getting of the couch moving over to him. 

Scarlet: Ahh ahh *feeling it speed through out her waist at the same time reaching her climax as I hit her to* Ahh ahhh uhh fuck thats... *floping on the side of the bed panting heavily. 

Aeris: Eyes closed breathing heavily.... Reaching out for Scarlet's hand.


	38. Chapter 37

Romeo: Giving her a weak smile. Yea I'm fine lun. I think I will go get me something to eat after all. Kissing her head. Then heading past into the kitchen. Was the soup to your liking? 

Scarlet: *Licking her fingers still panting* that was fucking awesome. 

Lunar: Yes it was really really good, but is something wrong. You've seemed a little out of it the past week. I mean with all the news, and paper work. *Looking at him both eyes turning a pale blue. 

Romeo: I'm going to be okay. Just tend to. I guess omit things when I get stressed. Food is one of those. Looking down at the floor. I don't mean to worry you love. Looking up at her eyes having went gold. 

Aeris: Turning my head to look at Scarlet confusion in my eyes. Scar, I'm not going into rutt. Eyes no longer crimson, the gold still lingering. 

Lunar: It's ok. I I just worry becuase I worry to much. You would tell me if something was going on right *her brown eye going back to normal. 

Scarlet: What do you mean? It dosen't start until later right? 

Aeris: Shakes my head you feel it right after you make the mark. Unless the person. Takes your well in the sense, seed to fertilize. Looking up at Scarlet with a terrified expression. I don't feel it at all. 

Romeo: Frowns running my hand over the bottom of my shirt. Pulling it up showing off my ribs that are more visible than they normally are. I haven't been eating. 

Scarlet: What! That can't be possible. Maybe it's a special case. I can't be pregnant *tilting her head.* Where did you by that thing? 

Lunar: *Gasping going over to him* w-why didn't you tell me? Looking up to him both eyes going back to blue. 

Romeo: Turning my head away. I didn't. I didn't want you to worry about me. You've been going through so much. Letting my shirt fall back down. Sighing softly. Since the side effect sickness hit me I haven't been able to eat. 

Aeris: Oh you mean this. Taking it off holding it up. Noticing it leaking. Oh, oh uhm. Babe I think I uhm. By chance is it unusually squishy down there?? Sitting up I mean I bought it at some sex shop across town. I've never used it. Thought it would be special. 

Lunar: *Slightly teary* I I'm sorry. If I had just waited a little we both wouldn't be going through this *hugging him around the shoulders swaying a little* It just makes me worry when you don't tell me before it gets bad. 

Scarlet: From a mystic sex shop? Did it come with some warnings *widening her eyes. 

Aeris: Looking up I mean there was some stuff written on the box. I didn't realize that it was a mystic sex shop *frowns getting up. I kept the box. Heading into the closet. Coming back out handing it to Scarlet. Here ya go. 

Romeo: Sighs. This isn't your fault. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have let it get this bad. I'm a grown man. I shouldn't let stress get to me like this. 

Scarlet: Reading the box, uhum ok ya oh *looking at Aeris not exactly knowing how to feel.* Uhm this is made for mystics that want to have kids, but still use each other. 

Lunar: *Pulling away looking into his eyes.* W-will you promise to try to eat. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. 

Romeo: Nods yes, I won't let it get any worse. I'm just sorry I let it happen at all. It's not fair to you. 

Aeris: You mean that giving a small smile. Its possible? 

Scarlet: Yup grinning a little. It's not certain. It takes the normal amount of time, but it's very possible. 

Lunar: *Giving him a weak smile pulling herself up to kiss him on the lips.* 

Romeo: Kissing back arms wrapping around you pulling you off the floor. Gently, passionately giving into the feelings running through me. 

Aeris: I mean this is sort of great. Now he can't take you from me. Throwing the box and the toy to the side pulling you into my arms. Fuck I love you 

Lunar: *Giving a genuine smile against his lips.* 

Scarlet: Ya I've always wanted kids eventually. You seem like you wanted kids *snuggling against her. 

Aeris: I wasn't sure at first, but yea I really do. Kissing your head. Knowing that I can with you just makes this moment so perfect. I'm guessing we won't know until the normal two to three weeks though huh.. Unless I go into rutt. 

Romeo: I'll go get something to eat. Do you need anything else. 

Scarlet: Ya so either tomorow, or in three weeks. It's funny everyone's been having kids. Res and Lorence was a little suprising. Eugene and Rin was kind of expected. I always thought Lunar would never get passed second base. Ya this group is a baby factory *says thoughtfully. 

Lunar: Nope I'm good I'll wait for you *getting back on the floor.* 

*3 1/2 WEEKS LATER WENDSDAY* 

Res: Coming around the corner with Pynce holding a bottle. Love where are his socks. I've looked every where in the nursery. 

Rinmaru: Sleeply rocking Zora, while using my foot to bounce Mika in the seat on the floor. 

Aeris: Sitting outside the bathroom waiting to find out the news from Scarlet. 

Axe: Laying with my head in Lucuse lap on the couch. 

Jess: Sitting in Jun's bed waiting for him to get home to surprise him. 

Lorence: Um I think there in the wash looking up from a game of solitaire against himself. 

Eugene: Cleaning, taking some blankets out of the dryer. 

Scarlet: Walking out of the bathroom looking sad to try and get Aeris's hopes down clutching the pregnancy test. 

Lucuse: Focused watching south park with him. 

Jun: Pulling up is his apartment parking lot. 

Lunar: Laying on the couch a little sickly having had a lot of pain the passed week.* 

Romeo: Coming in the front door. I bought the pudding you asked for. Lun? Coming around seeing her. Oh love are you alright? 

Jess: Getting excited. 

Axe: Softly running my fingers over Lucuse's thigh. 

Aeris: Watching her face with concern babe are you okay? What's wrong. 

Rinmaru: Dozing off just a little snapping back as soon as Mika starts to cry when my foot stops moving her. 

Res: Okay thanks babe. I guess he will just be sockless. Sitting Pynce down on the floor in his little sit. 

Lunar: Y-ya thank you. I'm just feeling a little sick *pulling her tail around her knees like a blanket.* 

Jun: Going up to his apartment, unlocking the door, walking in, and throwing his bag to the side of his room. 

Lucuse: Snickering patting his head not now. 

Scarlet: I-I took the test, and leaning over Aeris sholder laughing making it sound like she's crying. 

Lorence: Hehe he's growing out of everything thing. It's been almost a month. 

Res: Yea kind of glad the laundry was getting out of control. 

Pynce: Clapping his hands. Then sucking on his thumb. 

Aeris: Oh no love it's okay. If its negative. We can always try again. 

Axe: What you don't like it? 

Jess: Crawling under the blanket on the bed to surprise him. 

Romeo: You haven't been feeling well all this week. Coming closer pulling the blanket off the back of the couch covering her up. You feeling feverish? Taking her hand sitting on my knees next her. 

Lorence: *Chuckling* ya. 

Scarlet: The crying noise visibly turning into a laugh* haha gatcha bitch. *Showing her the positive test still giggling.* 

Lucuse: No I do. I just not in the mood to yuno right now, and it's a bit of a turn on. 

Jun: Walking into the room throwing his keys to the side. 

Lunar: Kind of ya and a bit of pain. I guess I should expect this tho. This close to the date *putting a hand on her stomach her eyes watering.* 

Romeo: Do you want to call and head to the hospital? 

Jess: Giving a giggle jumping up boo! 

Axe: Pulling my hand back. Looking back at the tv. Sorry love. 

Aeris: Eyes going wide picking Scarlet up spinning her around. 

Res: What are you thinking for dinner? 

Lunar: I don't want to bother them before the due date. I think it's just this demons trying to drain the life force out of me hehe. 

Jun: Ahhh *throwing a plastic bag full of laundry at him before realizing it was him.* Oh sorry this is a nice suprise hahha. 

Lucuse: Its fine maybe later. 

Scarlet: Haha did I get you *hugging her back. 

Lorence: Eh wasn't sure. Could we just order something.. 

Res: I mean yea if you want. 

Aeris: Nodding yes you did. I'm so happy right now. I don't care how mad dad is that I've been avoiding him. 

Axe: Shrugs 

Dakota: Laying across the floor in a blanket. You two shh back there I'm watching this. 

Jess: In a fit of giggles. Surprise! 

Romeo: Nods if that's what you want babe. Still want your pudding. 

Lorence: Ya much to lazy tonight haha. 

Scarlet: Oh he's gunna be pissed, but we don't have to deal with it until the whole team is good to go. 

Lucuse: Sighs fine. 

Jun: Going over to the bed giving him a big hug. When did you get here? 

Lunar: Sorry suddenly lost my appetite, but thanks for getting it *smiles suddenly feelings sharp pain run through her body bending over wincing* Ahh! 

Romeo: Arms catching her shoulders. Lun tell me how bad is the pain? Is it like contractions? 

Jess: Giggles hugging him back. I asked your landlord to let me in about an hour ago. I wanted to make today special. It's our 1 month anniversary. 

Axe: Looking up at Lucuse worried, but curling up on the couch pulling a blanket over myself. 

Aeris: I hope so. He has shown up unannounced before. 

Res: Alright. I'm going to go change the laundry. 

Pynce: Kicking at the table legs to get attention. 

Lunar: Ah ah *nods at the last one with tears of pain in her eyes* It hurts. 

Christ: Sitting at the front desk reading a magazine. It being a slow day. 

Jun: Ya this is a special day. 

Lorence: Geting off the couch coming up next Pynce playing with his feet.* Ok I'll make sure he's ok. 

Scarlet: Ya could see that. Well the groups going to be suprised since it's almost impossible. 

Romeo: Grabbing my phone. Your going to the hospital. I'm worried something is wrong. Dialing the number for Syxs. 

Aeris: I'm actually kind of worried. Axe isn't going to take this well. 

Res: Smiling at the two of them. Love you both. Heading to the laundry room. 

Jess: Giggles I got you a gift. Holding out a box with a bow. 

Lunar:*Nods again agreeing with him wincing at the pain.* 

Christ: Hello Syxs office what can I do for you? 

Lorence: We love you too calling down the hallway. 

Jun: Jess no you shouldn't have. I would have gotten you something if I knew you were coming over. 

Scarlet: Why wouldn't he? Oh ya because of Lucuse. 

Aeris: Nods yes, they still seem distant. When we had dinner last week. They weren't even holding hands in public like we do. Lucuse still seems against showing they are together. 

Jess: It's okay. The day isn't over, and just seeing you is a gift to me. 

Pynce: Babbling at Lorence pointing at the car toy they had gotten him. 

Romeo: Christ, It's Romeo. I need a portal think Lunar is going into labor. I'm worried a car ride would just make her pain worse. She has been feverish and sickly all week. 

Scarlet: Huh we don't really know the triplets that well. Minus Dakota maybe he just isn't very affectionate *shrugs.* Well we're gunna need to get to know them I guess. 

Jun: Smiling thanks *opening the box* 

Lorence: *Picking up the toy car.* Oh is this your toy? Placing it in his lap. 

Christ: Oh what your a week early. I'll get a potal for you *hangs up.* MR SYXS! 

Lunar: *Still wincing tears filling her eyes looking at Ro.* 

Romeo: Moving to her side. I'm going to pick you up okay. I don't want you trying to walk. Kissing her head. Did we get your bag packed? If so were is it love? 

Syxs: I'm coming dear boy walking into the room from the back. What is it? I was playing peknuckle. 

Pynce: Clapping waving the car around. 

Jess: I know it's not much. I thought that you would like it though. *the box holds a black shirt with purple words saying "I'm the man." 

Aeris: I've tried a few times. Not sure what Axe sees in him really. He has brushed off most of my attempts. 

Lunar: *Noding her head very fast* the table in the kitchen. *Throwing her arms around his neck to make it easier. 

Christ: No no Ro's fiance Lunar is in labor. A week early. Do we have a free room for them that I can put a portal in? 

Lorence: Smiling at him picking him up lifting him up slightly before setting him down. 

Jun: No I love it throwing it on over his long sleeved shirt.* Thank you soo much. 

Scarlet: Sighs well everyone like has there imperfections maybe he has a different side around Axe. 

Aeris: I just hope he is good to my brother. That's all that matters. 

Jess: Giggles it fits that's even better. I was guessing on the size. Since you got a little bit more build than me. 

Pynce: Giggles swatting at Lorence's face when he moves him. 

Syxs: Oh yes plenty. Its been a slow day you know that. All our rooms are empty. Just pick one. I'm concerned with her going into labor this early. 

Romeo: Arms lifting her up being mindful of her belly. Heading to the kitchen to grab her bag. Was there anything special you wanted the babies to have that didn't get put into this bag? 

Scarlet: Yup I'm pretty sure that's what he'll think when he finds out. 

Jun: Thanks it's perfect. 

Lorence: Chuckling at his attempts. 

Christ: Making a potal in room 10 knowing they had 3 beds already in it. Running into the back room to get the materials that hell need for triplets. 

Lunar: Slightly shaking tears streaming down her face.* No could you call everyone? When we get there. *Burying her face in his shoulder. 

Romeo: That's not important right now baby. Turning to see the portal. There it is babe. Heading into the portal. We will get you help soon sweet heart. 

Pynce: Whines throwing the car at Lorence. 

Jess: I also brought some movies and popcorn. 

Aeris: I'm so excited though. 

Syxs: Coming into the room. Hello, oh my there is already tears. I've brought her gown help her get changed. Then I'll be back to see how she is progressing. 

Lunar: Giving a meek smile *shaking slightly. 

Christ: Coming up the hall with a tray of equipment.* Alright do we need anything extra? 

Lorence: You want to see mommy? 

Scarlet: Ya we should meet up with everyone soon. 

Aeris: Yea we can get together do something fun. 

Res: What about mommy. Coming in carry a laundry basket. I figured I could fold these in here. 

Pynce: Ahaha, pointing at the car. 

Romeo: Helping her out of her clothes and into the gown. 

Syxs: We need to check to see if her water has broke, or if we are just going to try to stop labor. Hold off a few more days. Looking over all the things. You have done good my boy this seems to be everything. 

Scarlet: Hey Lunar's due date is in a week right? 

Lorence: Haha he wants to show you his toy. 

Lunar: Laying down on the hospital bed. Feeling a water like liquid run down her leg breathing heavily. 

Christ: I wasn't sure if I should have brought anything you use on animals because of the animal DNA. 

Romeo: Oh lord. Baby you need to relax. Taking her hands. 

Syxs: You have done fine my boy. They will be more human like than animal. We should be fine. 

Res: Picking up the car. Are you sure he doesn't want us to play the fetch game? 

Aeris: Yes it is. Romeo said it is supposedly really close. 

Lunar: Tightly holding his hand stops shaking* Oh ok both her eyes turning yellow. 

Christ: Ok good should we go in? Now that I have the minerals, and she should be changed by now. 

Lorence: Shrugs I don't know. 

Scarlet: Hehe he's probably been a little stressed with the date being so close. 

Syxs: Your right. Moving back into the room. Alright how are things going my dear. 

Romeo: I'm worried about her. She is acting so unlike herself. 

Aeris: Yea I know. I'm sure we will be too when we finally get there. 

Res: Has he been throwing it then pointing at it right after? 

Dakota: Getting up when the show is over. Heading to the kitchen. 

Christ: Setting the materials on a rolling table running it over to the side of the bed.* Do you want to call the family? I'm sure they would want to be here. 

Lunar: Tears streaming down the sides of her face. Griping the sides of the hospital gown. 

Lorence: No he just pointed at it and I brought it over once. 

Scarlet: Ya but at least it a normal calendar so will have plenty of time to plan. 

Romeo: Yea I need to call them. Watching her cautiously. I'm worried about her though. 

Syxs: She is in good hands step out and call. Moving to check on her progress. Well it seems her water has broke. That's good. That means the first baby is head down, and ready to start the process. It will probably be a little while your at a 7 in the dilation scale. 

Aeris: Smiling yes that is true. I'm glad we will have plenty of time to start working on it. 

Res: Nuzzles into Lorences side. Kissing Pynce on the head. You showing off your car. 

Pynce: Grinning, waving the car around. 

Lunar: Nods It's ok j j just call t them. They'd w want to be here *giving his hand a squeeze.* 

Christ: *Holding up the tray and surgical scrubs.* Yup your in good hands. 

Scarlet: Giggling leading her over to the couch. 

Lorence: Yup he really likes that one. 

Romeo: Steps out into the hall. Taking out my phone doing a group call with Res and Aeris. 

Res: Looking down at my phone. Hey its Ro. Answering right away. What's wrong bro. 

Aeris: Taking my phone when it lights up. Romeo what is it? 

Syxs: Dear me your pain is off the charts. Watching all the monitors as I get them hooked up. 

Christ: Makes since judging by her stature. We should try to make this fast. 

Lunar: *Noding pretty fast* ahh please. 

Christ: Will try *finishes hooking up the monitors. 

Syxs: It's going to be a process not just a one time deal here. You have to do this three times. I think it will be best to take this straight to the emergency csection. 

Romeo: The triplets are coming. I wanted yall to know. So you can all come. Please I know she would really like you here. 

Res: Oh oh goodness. Alright yea. looking at Lorence. Lunar is having the triplets. 

Aeris: Yea we are headed your way. Hanging up. Lunar is having the triplets. We need to get to the hospital. 

Christ: Ya that's a good idea *changing out the tray.* Oo forgot to tell you. I got those new stitches that we used on Res. They don't leave a mark. Handing him the first needed tool. 

Lunar: Still nodding eyes filling with tears from the contractions. 

Lorence: Really grabbing Pynce and his coat. Already? 

Scarlet: What I thought they weren't due for another week *getting up pulling on her sneakers.* I'll call Rin and Dakota so they don't have to worry about it. 

Romeo: Stepping back into the room wearing the blue scrubs. What's going on? 

Syxs: Putting the IV in to start the medicine to put Lunar to sleep. We are having to do an emergency csection. 

Res: Hopping up following Lorence out to the car carrying the carseat. 

Aeris: That will be great probably a big help for them. 

Lunar: Looking at him with a weak smile before passing out from the meds. 

Christ: Ya we wouldn't want it to hurt so much that she. Well this is just the safer way of doing this. 

Lorence: Buckling his carseat in getting in the driver's seat* I didn't think she was due for another week. 

Scarlet: Nodding seeing Dakota as the first contact pressing call. Knowing she's gotten Lunar to warm up to her really quickly. 

Dakota: Hello Scar what's up? 

Res: She isn't an Ro is freaking out. 

Syxs: Cleaning the area with iodine. Then starts the cut. Soon the first baby is in his hands. Dear me what a head full of hair, ears, and it's a boy. Holding him up for Romeo to see. Then over to Christ. Starting on the next one. 

Scarlet: Luna is having the triplets today. Can you come to the hospital? 

Lorence: Starting the car driving down the road to the hospital. 

Christ: Picking up the baby moving him over cleaning him and checking his air ways. Wraping him in a blanket. 

Dakota: Oh really? Yea I'll be there. Getting up grabbing my keys. Which one is it. The pretty one over on 5th or that smaller one closer to yall houses? 

Res: I'm kind of worried myself. Triplets normally always come early. I'm surprised she made it this long. 

Romeo: Staying by Lunar's side holding her hand. Watching everything Syxs was doing. 

Syxs: Baby number two. It seems your little girl isn't the youngest. Grinning. Look at that tail and those ears. Smiling holding her up as I clamp off the umbilical cord. Before handing her off to Christ. Now then let's see where be baby three. 

Scarlet: The smaller one by our house see you there *hanging up then Dieling rins number.* 

Lorence: True true I'm a little concerned. How it's going to be, if they due a natural birth? 

Lunar: Lacing their fingers in her sleep. 

Christ: Taking the girl cleaning and checking the airways. Taking a little longer to clean off the fluffy tail and ears. Returning to his side, ok last one. 

Syxs: I'm having some trouble. Get that bigger light on my boy. 

Romeo: Turns seeing her fingers. Worrying that she isn't under as well as they were hoping. We need to hurry. I think she is waking up. 

Dakota: Heads straight out after hanging up. Calling over my shoulder into the house Lunar and Ro's babies are being born. If you want to go in the car now! 

Res: No way its multiples. She wouldn't be able to hold out through that much pain I don't think. 

Rinmaru: Hello Scarlet. What can we do for you today? Still rocking the twins. As Mika starts to fuss more. 

Christ: Pulling up a bigger light above the hospital bed to make it easier to see.* Yes sir. 

Henrietta: Why would I want to be there for that? 

Lorence: Ya pulling up in the hospital, but just in case. I've seen first hand how loud girls can get when there in that much pain carrying Pynce. 

Scarlet: Lunar and Ro are have their babies today. Can you make it to the hospital? 

Rinmaru: Looking up I'm sure we can. Smiling see you all soon. Getting up carefully. Eu we need to go.. Ro needs us. Lun is having the triplets. Moving to get the girls carseats. Already putting Zora into hers. 

Mika: Face scrunching up at the bouncing stopping. Beginning to cry. 

Res: Following behind Lorence with the diaper bag. 

Dakota: Frowns then just be that way. 

Axe: Coming to the door. I'm coming. Pulling on my shoes. Lucuse you want to come? 

Syxs: This explains alot. Pulling the smaller boy up and out. You tiny little thing were causing mommy some pain. Taking care of the cord. Showing Romeo. He is smaller only has a tail. We need to get him looked over quickly. Christ the fluid was really low in his amniotic sack. Passing the child over to Christ. Starting the process of closing Lunar back up. How does she seem Romeo? 

Romeo: I'm worried she is waking up. Anastasia doesn't work well on hybrids. Squeezing her hand. 

Eugene: What today coming around the corner. It's the closer hospital right helping put Mika in the other seat. 

Zoura: Makes a sleepy sort of wine. 

Lucuse: Eh I guess don't really know her tho. 

Christ: Cleaning off the kid putting him in a bed to clean out the airways. Finishing holding the bundled baby.* 

Lunar: One ear flickers. 

Syxs: Smiling up at Romeo. We are all done here my boy. We will need to have her on watch for the night. With her being a hybrid we won't know how any of the medications will have her react. 

Romeo: Caressing her cheek. It's alright love. We are here. The triplets are safe. 

Syxs: Moving across to the smaller boys bed. Let's do a full check up for you little one. 

Axe: Stopping you can come love it will be okay. Sighing, but alright kissing his head. I'll call you later. Following Dakota out. 

Rinmaru: Yea that's the one. Your okay sweet heart. Handing her a pacie. Does Mika have her blanket. I'd rather not have a meltdown while we are there. Grabbing the carseat and the diaper bag. 

Christ: Laying the baby down on the bed a little more visible.* Oo wolf ears and a gryffin tail. Neat looking mix *holding up some other tools.* 

Lunar: *Opening her eyes slightly smiling.* 

Lucuse: Ok I'll stay I didn't know u knew them. 

Eugene: Yup holding up a blanket with little snow flakes on it* let's go now. 

Rinmaru: Nods heading to the door. We got our van for just this occasion. Smiling. 

Jake: Really you didn't know. Romeo and Lorence helped get us out. Just like they brought you from Seattle. Harrison wanted Axe to kill us. When Axe wouldn't Harrison tried to blow us all up. Nearly did kill Jess. 

Romeo: Hey there beautiful. How is the pain. Syxs is worried that the medication may not work well. 

Syxs: Looking at Christ concerned. He is going to have some issues. For now he will be fine. We will just have to keep an eye on him as he grows up. 

Eugene: Oh ya. *straping the carseat to the back seat getting in the passenger seat.* 

Lucuse: I know them but not well enough to be there for this. 

Lunar: Blinking her eyes a few times trying to come to her senses* I it hurts, just a little tho. 

Christ: What do you mean what's wrong with this little boy wraping him in a blanket. 

Lunar: Are t-they ok? 

Syxs: Nothing that should alarm anyone. Patting the little boys chest. He has a heart murmur. Nothing dangerous. Most children grow out of it. We will just have to keep an eye on it. Smiling. 

Romeo: That's understandable love. They can give you something else for the pain soon. Helping her to sit up in the bed slowly. You want to see them right. 

Syxs: Yes, yes, you can see them. That's the best part. 

Jake: I'm sure he would have wanted you there more for him. Than to be there for Romeo and Lunar. I think Axe is worried your pulling away. I know I'm homophobic, but even I can tell he is anxious. 

Rinmaru: Making sure both girls have their comfort things. Getting into the front seat. Let's go. 

*A short drive later everyone now at the hospital waiting* 

Christ: Well I guess that's pretty normal *picking up two of the other children walking towards the bed carefully placing them in her arms. 

Lunar: Smiling brightly seeing them. both eyes going a dusty pink. Not able to describe the feeling just nuzzling them.* 

Christ: There's one more *taking the runt one out of the bed placing him in Ro's arms since she can't hold any more.* 

Lucuse: Fine, fine if your not gunna leave me alone about it. *Getting off the couch walking to the car to sit in the back seat. 

Scarlet: Sitting in the hallway with everyone really worried. 

Eugene: *Rocking Zora in his arms* I'm a little worried. I'm not hearing any screams, and there's no way that dosen't hurts. 

Lorence: Nods holding a bottle up to Pynce 

Pynce: turning his head pointing at Mika's blanket. 

Rinmaru: Holding Mika in my lap. Her blanket in her hands. I'm sure it's fine. We just have to be patient. 

Aeris: Taking Scarlet's hand. It's okay babe. Kissing her knuckles. 

Romeo: Looking down at the little fella in my arms. Giving a smile. They are perfect. You did an amazing job love. 

Jake: Sighs flopping back on the couch. If your brother doesn't start opening up and talking. That's going to blow up big time. 

Axe: Looking up at the back door closing in surprise. I thought you were staying? 

Dakota: Doesn't matter, pulling out of the driveway headed to the hospital. 

Syxs: I believe your family is outside waiting. 

Lorence: *Not noticing his motion* sigh your right. 

Eugene: I mean if anything bad happened. I'm sure we would know by now right? *Holding Zora closer.* 

Henrietta: Sigh I wouldn't try to make him he will in time. Rolling her head back feeling pissed knowing there wasn't a big chance without using her powers. 

Lucuse: Ya I'm coming. 

Lunar: Ya we did good *holding the two close.* Ya could we see them *sitting up, still a littel pain in her stomach. 

Christ: Ya they could come in. I don't think you can walk exactly, but the stiches we used are charmed soon you'll be exactly like you used to. 

Scarlet: Giving her a slight smile thanks your right. 

Aeris: I normally am. Smirks. 

Syxs: Yes yes, dear we will let them in as we go out. Opening the door to leave. Come Christ we have paper work to get ready for them. 

Romeo: Helping Lunar. Easy love you don't want to hurt yourself. Fixing the pillows so she is sitting up a bit more. 

Pynce: Reaching forward trying to point at Mika's blanket. ahahahaha. bouncing in Lorence's lap. 

Res: Oh look the door. Maybe we can get some good news. 

Dakota: Coming running up to Scarlet and Aeris. Are we late? Is everything okay? 

Scarlet: Shrugs thats what were about to fond out. I guess suprising no screaming. 

Christ: Ya you can go in the room she can't exactly walk right now. *Stepping out of the doorway. Walking over to his desk sorting through some files to try, and find the needed ones.* 

Lunar: Thank you *giving him a merry smile.* I'm glad they came. 

Lorence: Heh you like the blanket looking down at him after nodding at Christ. 

Lucuse: Walking at a much slower pace then her. 

Axe: Following at the back deep in thought. 

Pynce: Bouncing excitedly still pointing at the blanket. Ahahahaha ooooo. 

Res: Heading in first. We got so worried. How are you? 

Aeris: Are the triplets okay? 

Romeo: Grins at everyone with just the thought this is my family. 

Lorence: Heh c'mon let's go *picking him up carrying him into the room with a small smile at Ro's expression. 

Eugene: Following in after Res and Lorence.* We were worried we didn't here any blood curdling screams. 

Scarlet: Ya they look ok, but it's weird that you weren't screaming. Did you get a csection? 

Lunar: Grining at the group's concern turning the boy and girl over to look at them. Ya everything's all right. *One eye turning green the other staying a dusty pink.* 

Romeo: Yea they decided that a csection would be best. They were worried about the pain if she tried for a natural birth. Sitting down next to Lun so all three are together. We just need to decided who is who. 

Res: Nods that's true. 

Rinmaru: I wouldn't recommend it. my body changed for the process. Twins wasn't fun so triplets would be worse. 

Aeris: I figured as much. Leaning near the door. 

Dakota: They are so precious.


	39. Chapter 38

Lunar: I'm really happy you all could make it *leaning on Ro's shoulder. Ya we were thinking of names a little last week. How about we name one Vex gesturing to the boy with wolf ears, Kai the smallest with just the tail, and we could name our girl *tilting her head in thought. 

Scarlet: Those are cool names hah. They are really cute *pulling Aeris closer.* 

Lorence: I have a feeling all our kids are gunna grow to be friends. 

Eugene: Duh were gunna force them if we have to *says jokingly chuckling.* 

Rinmaru: I'm sure we won't have to. It's just a feeling, but I just know they will all be close. 

Pynce: Pulls Mika's blanket snuggling it. 

Romeo: Looking up at Lunar. How about Rei? 

Aeris: Laughs softly. You can tell them. I mean we did want to be all together before we told anyone. Kissing Scarlet's head. 

Res: Gives a soft smile. Braz would be so proud of you.. 

Eugene: Heh you can tell already tell *pointing at Pynce.* 

Zora: Looking at the group confused. 

Lunar: Ya that's a really pretty name to *one ear flickering.* 

Lorence: Heh you don't mind right looking at him to Rin.* 

Rinmaru: Looking down at Pynce... I would say I don't. Let's hope she doesn't noticed. That's the only thing we found that comforts her. Sighing. Where Zora uses her pacie or is fine with our snuggles. Mika will only calm down with her blanket. 

Pynce: Making cooing noises cuddling the blanket. 

Res: I guess we will be going to find him some soft blankets later. Though he has dozens at home. 

Romeo: Nuzzling her. Is your pain getting worse love? Asking her quietly. 

Aeris: Are you planning to breast feed? 

Lorence: She doesn't seem to mind right now. *Slightly pulling him away so he can still touch it, but not pull it away from her.* 

Eugene: Well we can tell she likes soft things. Haha so She'll like you a lot. 

Lunar: No it's getting better *blushing a little at Aeris question.* Am I planning to what now? 

Scarlet: Hahah will explain it to you later. Besides we also have some big news to pulling Dakota closer to the hospital bed. So she could also hear them.* 

Dakota: Smiling what is it.. I mean it has to be something big if you wanted to tell us when we were all together. 

Aeris: Smiles brighter. Go ahead baby. Tell them. 

Romeo: Nods against Lunar's head. Keeping my hand over Kai to keep him against his siblings on the bed. 

Pynce: Holding the corner of her blanket. 

Lunar: Nods go on *slightly smiles.* 

Scarlet: So we got a um, an item from a shop, and we didn't read all the side effects. One thing led to another and I'm pregnant. 

Eugene: Really that's amazing. I didn't think you could get things like that. 

Lunar: Breaking into a sharp toothy smile.* Ha I thought you guys would want kids eventually. 

Lorence: Nods smiling at them. 

Res: Congrats. So it will be a normal pregnancy right? 

Aeris: Yea it will be, as far as we know it will. 

Dakota: Squeals oh my god. You guys this is great. 

Rinmaru: Giggling another baby in 9 months. 

Romeo: Grins 

Axe: Steps out of the door, while everyone was distracted heading for the parking lot. 

Lorence: Congratulations. 

Scarlet: Ya as far as we know were gunnna have to wait longer *patting Aeris's shoulder. 

Lucuse: Slightly smiling trying not to look like he dosen't care. 

Lunar: Hehe you seem happy about it. 

Vex: Opening his mouth against her arm. 

Lunar: Flinching a bit* oh they have fangs* hehe already. 

Scarlet: Well I'm glad you all know we just found out this morning. 

Romeo: Those are normal love. Well it is for gryffins not sure about werewolves. 

Aeris: Noticing Axe leave, but keeping quiet. Already worried he would be upset. Sighing softly. I'm sure you will be here a few days did you pack your bags. We can go get you more stuff if you need it. 

Res: Yea we can easily go get you stuff. 

Dakota: Awe little teeth. You definitely don't want to breast feed then. That will hurt like the dickens. 

Romeo: Actually it might be why he is bitting. Love they are probably hungry 

Lunar: I know we packed a bag. Don't remember if we got it when we left using her free hand to rub the small part of skin that he got. Hehe wolfs don't have fangs all the teeth are sharp *flashing a toothy smile.* Let's just hope they don't have a biting problem. 

Scarlet: Ok well we can get u anything if you need it... Oh he left *noticing he wasn't in the room anymore. 

Lorence: Hey maybe. When Pynce was born he was more tired then hungry. 

Romeo: I got your bag baby. It's by the door. Kissing her head. I appreciate all of you coming. Your the best. 

Aeris: I think that sounds like Kai there. He is out cold. 

Romeo: Looking down your right. He seems so calm. He has a heart murmur. So it's going to be something we have to keep an eye on in the future.. 

Aeris: Nods stopping for a minute. Looking at Scarlet. Wait you heard what I was thinking about Axe? 

Lunar: Hehe *patting his head.* Ya I'm hoping it just fades with age *pulling Vex up into her lap.* Hehe well I'm guessing you all want to go home. 

Scarlet: No I just noticed he wasn't here *putting an arm around her. We should talk to him soon. 

Vex: Shifting a little. 

Romeo: Fingers running through Vex's puff of hair. 

Res: Sighing softly I guess we need to head home. 

Rinmaru: Moving Mika up to my shoulder. Yea these two need a bath before bed. 

Aeris: Nods laying my head against Scarlet's shoulder. 

Lunar: Ok will call you if anything comes up. 

Scarlet: Ya we will head out now bye everyone *slowly filtering out the the door.* 

Lorence: Ya well do you two want to talk asking Res. I mean your like brothers. 

Eugene: bye see you soon * going out after scarlet and arise 

Lucuse: Walking towards the car having left before Aeris and Scarlet. 

Lunar: Leaning against Ro's shoulder. 

Res: Smiling at Ro. No, I think he needs some time with Lunar and the kids. We love ya. 

Axe: Sitting beside the car. On a park bench. Head in my hands. 

Romeo: Love you guys too. Be safe going home. 

Rinmaru: Walking close to Eugene, Mika still laying against my shoulder. 

Aeris: Holding Scarlet close. 

Lorence: Hehe you to *walking out the door.* They seem happy. 

Lucuse: Getting in the car waving for him to come over. 

Lunar: Giggling bye. *Pulling Rei into her lap looking at her green and silver eyes.* 

Eugene: I'll drive on the way back. They both look kinda tried, and it would be good if they rested a little. 

Rinmaru: I think Mika is asleep. Sighing they really needed that bath before bed. 

Romeo: They have eyes like you they change. 

Axe: Getting in the car cranking it up. Waiting for Dakota. Putting on a pair of sunglasses. 

Dakota: Comes hopping up to the car. You two ready to go? 

Res: Very happy. 

Eugene: We could do it in the morning or wake them up. If we wake them up they probably won't want to sleep. 

Lunar: Nodding with a cheerful expression. Yup, and these two have your tail. I mean we knew they were all going to have black hair, but it's kinda funny Rei looks like me, Kai looks like you, and Vex looks like a mix. Time will tell. 

Christ: Finding all the needed papers. Ok I think this is them. 

Lucuse: Ya were ready. Are you ok Axe? 

Axe: Nods laying my head back against the head rest. 

Syxs: Good good. We can take it to them in the morning. Let them bond tonight. 

Romeo: They are going to look just as they are supposed to. Smiling even if they chose to look different than they do now. 

Rinmaru: I don't want that again. It's bad enough that they haven't been sleeping the last few nights. 

Lucuse: You sure? You kinda left after hearing about your sisters fiancee. 

Christ: Ya well I'm gunna go home for the night be back in the morning. I left my lunch in the fridge don't steal it... Oh ya, and if she can't I have some formula in the back room. 

Lunar: Yup I'm just so so happy that there finally here *nuzzling Rei, Vex and Kai.* 

Eugene: Ya will do it in the morning getting in the driver's seat after buckling Zora in. 

Rinmaru: Sitting in between both carseats. Let's get home love. 

Romeo: Smiles I love you so much. Lunar you are so beautiful. Kissing her sweetly. 

Syxs: Laughing softly. Go on dear boy. Head home. You know I don't eat your food. 

Axe: Later Lucuse. 

Dakota: Looking back and forth between them. You two sure your alright? Driving down the road. We will be home soon. I'll be out of your way in just a few more minutes. 

Eugene: Mhm on our way *starting the car driving down the road.* 

Lunar: Kissing him back a slight blush spreading across her cheeks and nose.* Thank you I'm soo happy that I met you. I love you more then anyone else in the world. 

Lucuse: Ok ok thanks Kota. 

Christ: Oh.. Its not you who keeps doing it. Hmm must be Lindy the nurse. 

Syxs: Terrence the janitor. 

Dakota: Nods no problem Lucuse. You can talk out whatever is going on. 

Romeo: The feeling is mutual. Nuzzling her softly. Lifting Kai up so I can get up on the bed with her. Pulling them all closer. 

Rinmaru: Unlatching one carseat to head inside the house. Come on love let's get them into bed.. 

Res: Leaving the carseat in the car opting to just carry Pynce inside. 

Christ: I'll tell them about it having his coat making a portal to the inside on his house. You need a portal home you said you walked today because you lost your keys. 

Lunar: closing her eyes leaning on him. Feeling a sort of warm gushy feeling go through her. 

Vex: Leaning down against her knee slightly tired. 

Rei: Letting one of her ears flicker in a unmistakable way does yawning. 

Lunar: Giggling 

Eugene: Yup locking the car getting in the house laying Zora in the cradle. 

Lorence: Tired? 

Syxs: I'm staying in my office tonight. 

Res: Very... It's been a long day. We need to find him a fluffy blanket. Moving into the living room. Sitting Pynce down in his play chair. 

Pynce: Looking up at them. With a pout. 

Rinmaru: Carrying Mika across to hers. Love we need to eat. These two had a bottle, but we haven't had anything yet. 

Romeo: Seems like everyone is tired. Want me to lay them in their little beds? 

Dakota: Pulling into the drive way. Turning off the car getting out. There you go talk away. I'll let ya be. 

Christ: Ok bye walking through the portal into his apartment. Who needs keys. 

Lorence: Getting on his knees in front of the chair trying to keep him entertained 

Eugene: Oh ya almost forgot walking into the kitchen pulling out some left over chicken sandwiches. Is this ok with you? 

Lunar: Could we just stay like this for a while? *Nuzzling the top of her head under his chin.* 

Lucuse: So what's up? 

Romeo: Sure my love whatever you want. 

Rinmaru: Sounds good to me. Moving to take a sandwich. 

Res: I found these two. Coming out of Pynce's room with two blankets. 

Axe: Where should I start. I'm jealous, pissed, and I don't know nauseous. My head is pounding along with my heart. I think I almost had an anxiety attack in the parking lot. 

Lunar: One eye turning magenta slowly drifting off against him letting out a quiet purr. 

Eugene: Scarfing it down after a few minutes floping down on the side of the bed tiredly *quick sleep while you can. 

Lorence: Picking him up out of his chair wraping him in the fluffy blanket laying him down in the crib. 

Lucuse: Sighs becuase she was able to get pregnant *putting a hand on Axe's shoulder. 

Axe: Yeah! I'm sorry. I just sighing. I'm just frustrated. How come we can't have that. I mean. Nevermind. I'm acting childish. It's not even taking your feelings about this into consideration. I'm sorry about all this. 

Res: Smiling at Lorence. Your so good with him. Your the perfect father. Tearing up a little. 

Rinmaru: You shouldn't eat so fast love. You will end up with a stomach ache. Moving into the bed. Kissing Eugene on the head. I'll get some sleep I promise. 

Romeo: Fingers threading through Lunar's hair. Sleep well love. 

Lucuse: No, no it's good to vent. C'mon let it all out just don't hit anything. There's nothing childish about blowing off some steam. 

Lorence: Gee thanks your a pretty good mom to. Haha I can just imagine when he goes to school. Learning about how women can only have kids. Man that's gunna be hard to explain. Haha walking into there bedroom. 

Eugene: Hehe sorry. I just want to sleep for as long as we can, but I'll slow down *pulling him closer by the waist. 

Rinmaru: Giggles look at you getting all handsy. Pulling you flush against me. Love you. Get some sleep baby. 

Res: Stepping into the bathroom. Turning on some water to cover up the fact that I've started crying. 

Axe: Luc... I'm losing it. I keep having these dreams about you. All round and pregnant. I understand that you can't. I just. It keeps happening. Then I haven't been feeling right since my rutt ended. I'm just drained. 

Eugene: Night *slowly drifting off to sleep.* 

Lorence: Wait you ok babe your crying. Did I say something? 

Lucuse: I guess the dreams might be connected to your rutt ending *shrugs.* I dont know what to do about it. I can't exactly bend reality, or speed up time. Hugging him you think you need to sleep on it. It's pretty late, or we could just go out somewhere. 

Axe: Shakes my head. No, no I just want to go to bed. I'm suddenly not feeling that great. Opening the door. You coming to bed? 

Res: Opening the door. Rubbing my eyes. No you didn't. Just seeing you with Pynce breaks my heart that he will be the only one we have. 

Rinmaru: Curling up dozing off. 

Lucuse: Ya pretty tired too heading into the house, up to their room, changing, and laying in bed. 

Lorence: Oh did you want more kids? Even if you don't, and just think I'll be sad with only one son. It's not a bad thing you and Pynce are all I need. If you really want more kids we could adopt it would change someone else's life. Pulling him over to the bed. 

Res: I'm not sure. Just seeing you with him. Had me crying. I hate that my emotions are still unstable. If it wasn't for the meds from Syxs. I'd be worried about you and Pynce's safety. 

Axe: Following behind keeping my head down. As things begin to float around me. Entering our bedroom closing the door. Sinking to the floor. 

Lorence: Don't worry love were safe, and will find a way to keep him safe. When we start work again just try and relax *pulling him to lay down on the bed beside me. 

Lucuse: *Noticing the items floating.* Are you gunna sleep under the bed again, or do you want me to pull you onto the bed? 

Res: Sighing nuzzling into Lorence's side. Not from the bad guys babe from me. My magic is off the wall. If it wasn't for that pill that Syxs gave me. I could hurt you two. I can feel it burning under my skin. 

Axe: I will love. Just apparently I'm frustrated enough that my powers are out of hand. Watching the stuff in the room beginning to float. Hands going into my hair pulling it. 

Lorence: Oh babe I'm sure you wouldn't hurt us in a life or death situation. Even in your black outs you recognized Ro. I'm sure you would recognize your own son. C'mon get some sleep your letting your worry get to your head. 

Lucuse: Should you step out? 

Res: Nuzzling closer head resting on Lorence's chest. Thanks for listening to me. Eyes finally going closed. 

Axe: Looking up panicked. Please don't send me away! 

Lorence: Smiling drifting off. 

Lucuse: Ok, ok *grabing his leg pulling him over to the bed like a balloon holding him closer. So when it wears off he won't have that bad of a fall* better? 

*THE NEXT MORNING* 

Axe: Sitting in the floor meditating. 

Res: Walking around the house cleaning, and getting things done before Pynce wakes up. 

Romeo: Growling in my sleep. 

Aeris: Trying to cook something in the kitchen. 

Dakota: Walking down the stairs rubbing my eyes. 

Jake: Laying across the couch. Giving a soft cough rolling over. 

Lucuse: Watching a show in their room mostly zoning out the whole time. 

Lorence: Fixing them some breakfast in the kitchen while putting some formula in a bottle for Pynce. 

Vex: Waking up nibbling the side of Lunar's arm not hard enough for it to hurt, but to wake her. 

Lunar: Jerking away from the bite looking at the 3 kids. Licking up Vex and rocking him while patting his ears. 

Scarlet: Coming out from the living room with a few blankets trying to clean up a little bit. 

Henrietta: Jerking a little when he rolled over having been there all night as well* Hey Get Off Me Dummy! 

Jake: Giving a soft whine nuzzling into her side. 

Aeris: Sitting some plates on the table. Well it's not burnt. Smiling down at the eggs, toast , and little sausage links. 

Romeo: Giving another low growl. Claws extended. 

Res: Putting away clean clothes. Hearing whimpers from the nursery. 

Pynce: Sitting up in my bed holding the blanket. Looking around. 

Axe: Sitting up Lucuse you alright love? 

Henrietta: GET OFF OF ME YOU PERV! *Trying to move away.* 

Scarlet: Coming back from out of the room. Did you say something babe? 

Lunar: Rubbing one of her eyes to wake up noticing Romeo's claws taping his shoulder. Setting vex down in her lap Ro? 

Vex: Whimpering a little. 

Lorence: I'll get him *walking into the nursery picking him up out of the crib. Setting him down on a table to change him.* Good morning big boy. 

Lucuse: Ya I'm good. 

Axe: You have been staring at the same place on the tv for almost an hour. . Something bothering you? 

Res: Thanks love finishing up with the laundry. 

Pynce: Giggles at Lorence. Waving his hands. Ahaha dada. 

Romeo: Jerking awake. Blinking up at Lunar swallowing thickly. Ya? 

Aeris: I made breakfast. Smiling 

Dakota: Coming into the living room. Hen you okay? 

Jake: Sitting up on unsteady arms coughing. Moving to the other end of the couch. 

Lucuse: Ya just kinda zoning out for some reason. 

Lorence: Gasping. Um Res... he um. 

Lunar: Are you ok is something wrong? *Pointing down at his claws.* 

Rei: Whining a little looking up at them. 

Scarlet: Really haha you cooked. I didn't think either of us could cook *walking into the kitchen. 

Henrietta: Ya I'm fine *glaring at him.* What did you do that for you perv? 

Jake: Do what? Coughing again. I'm going to my bed. Feel like shit. I guess that's what I get for cuddling next to a cactus. 

Dakota: Jake that's not nice. Trying to suppress a giggle. 

Romeo: Just a nightmare I'm fine love. Moving my hand from view. 

Kai: Glancing up rubbing at his eyes sleeply. With a small pout... 

Aeris: Well I've been trying to learn. 

Res: Coming into the room yes love? 

Axe: I saw that... It's why I asked what's going on? Not used to you zoning out. 

Henrietta: *Grumbling at Jake.* Ya leave. Oh what a blessing that would be. 

Lunar: What was it about? *Picking up kai cuddling him against her chest.* 

Vex: Reaching out for Ro from her lap. 

Scarlet: Haha thanks it's the thought that matters. Maybe we can both learn *hugging Aeris's shoulders.* 

Lorence: He just said dada *hugging Pynce close.* Not sure if in counts as words because he didn't say it right, but it's a step. 

Lucuse: Ya I do a lot. 

Axe: Getting up moving over to him on the bed. I'm sorry about last night. My emotions were all over the place. I shouldn't be like that. It's supposed to be about us not me. 

Res: Smiling proudly. Yea it counts and it is a step. Arms going around Lorence looking at Pynce. Your a daddy's boy so I wouldn't expect anything less. 

Pynce: Da da daddi. 

Aeris: If we are dieing later then I messed up big time. 

Romeo: Picking up Vex daddy is okay little guy. Just more dreams about Harrison. 

Kai: Fingers curling into Lunar's shirt. 

Jake: I was sleeping here you cuddled up to me. Not my fault if I cuddled back. Fuck I think I've caught a cold. 

Lucuse: No it's not your fault. It's good to let off some steam once in a while. Just don't do it really often. 

Lorence: Chuckling carrying Pynce out to the living room. Setting him down in the highchair. Getting the bottle full of formula. 

Scarlet: Haha if we die I'm gunna kill you *laughing taking her plate. 

Vex: *Nibbling on his arm with a dull fang.* 

Lunar: Sighs well, you would guess that's to be expected. Hopefully we can get back to work by the end of the winter to get rid of him. Looking down at Kai.* Huh what are you doing *lifting him up a little higher.* 

Henrietta: *Whisper yells.* Choke on that cough bitch. 

Jake: You can come choke on my dick. Laughs softly coughing as I head up the stairs. 

Dakota: Blushing red all the way up to my ears. I did not need to hear that. Are you using your powers on him?? 

Romeo: What is it? Looking at Lunar and Kai? Rubbing Vex's back. I think Vex is hungry. 

Kai: Babbling hands going to Lunar's face. 

Aeris: Hopefully we will be okay. 

Pynce: Hands up reaching excitedly for the bottle. Bo ba... 

Res: Your just learning so much. 

Axe: Kneeling in front of Lucuse. . Babe you seem really out of it. 

Henrietta: No he's just a perverted asshole. Ya you didn't exactly need to here that *glaring at Jake.* 

Vex: Babbling at Romeo's words. 

Rie: Whining a little from the lack of attention. 

Lunar: Then why are they? Oh, *realizing a small blush dusting her face* heh *pulling Rei up into her lap next to Kai.* 

Lorence: Yup smart kid. 

Lucuse: Ya I really am ok. Hm do you want to see if Dakota, or any of the others want to go out this morning. 

Axe: If you want to go out we can just go the two of us. I mean if you want to. 

Kai: Turning around reaching for Lunars shirt again... 

Romeo: Love what is it. Your blushing do you have a fever? 

Dakota: Hen do you like Jake? 

Jake: Heading down the hall slamming my door. 

Lucuse: I mean I'd like to go out with you, but I've kinda been ignoring Kota. So could we all go out for a few hours to take your mind off of things? 

Lunar: No I'm not sick *pulling the neck of the shirt up a little to keep herself from choking* I don't really know if I can, you know no *looking down at Kai and Rei. 

Henrietta: NO! He's a dickweed, but it could be a good dickweed *crossing her arms in front of her chest. 

Dakota: Sighing Hen you can't have it both ways. You either like him, or you don't. I'm guessing you just want to fuck him. That's not good either. 

Axe: If that's what you want then sure. Getting up I'll get dressed. You can head down, and ask them if you want. 

Romeo: You mean breast feed. Looking down at Kai. He apparently wants to try. 

Kai: Uuuuhmm... trying to pull up further up Lunar's chest. 

Henrietta: *Scoffing and murmuring something incoherent.* Ah I'm gonna go change it's to hot in this house. Going down the hall into her room changing into her usual skimpy outfit. 

Lucuse: Ya I'll go *walking out of the room down the stairs.* 

Lunar: Ok *undoing the buttons on the shoulder of the hospital gown.* 

Romeo: Lifting Kai up out of the way. Just cradle him against it. He can do the rest. 

Kai: Eyes wide reaching for Lunar urgently. Uuuhmm, uhmm. 

Dakota: Sighs moving to the kitchen too look around. Smiling up at Lucuse hey your up early. Did you two sort stuff out? 

Lunar: Nods following the instructions with each of the kids. Ok I guess I can. Didn't really expected that *redoing the buttons on her shoulders.* 

Vex: Laying down on Ro's knees. 

Rie: Laying back against Lunar's stomach. 

Lucuse: Ya I was coming down to see if you want to go somewhere with me and Axe. I've kinda been ignoring you. 

Henrietta: Laying down on the couch. Ya you can go I'll just be here. 

Dakota: We could all go looking back at Hen. We could have a day just us like old times. I'm sure Axe won't mind. 

Axe: Standing on the stairs. It's fine with me. I'll just head back upstairs. Fidgeting turning around. Have fun Lucuse. 

Kai: Getting fussy that she took it away, uhmm, uhmm, uhmm. 

Romeo: I guess our little guy is a momma's boy. You did fine love. 

Henrietta: No I'll just stay here. I don't really want to go out *stretching out her arms.* 

Lucuse: Are you sure it will just like old times. 

Henrietta: No it won't you lot have gone soft. 

Lucuse: Sighs fine fine will bring back some food *turning back to run upstairs telling Axe to come on cause Hen didn't want to go.* Please can you come with us? 

Lunar: Hehe thanks wraping her arms around Ro's neck hugging him. When do you think we can go home? 

Syxs: Knocking pushing the door open. As soon as we get the paper work done for these three little ones you are good to go. As long as you are able to get up and walk around my dear. 

Romeo: Smiles at her well I guess that answers that question. 

Axe: Luc you sure. I'm sure you would have more fun with just you and Dakota. I'd just get in your way. 

Dakota: You know getting soft isn't bad Hen. Maybe it's part of growing up. 

Lunar: Hehe perfect timing. Ya I can walk for the most part smiling at the news. 

Lucuse: Of course now c'mon. There's a fair a couple miles away from here. Pulling the two of them out of the door to the car. 

Henrietta: Ya, ya whatever I'm trying to do hoeish things tonight. So stay a while. 

*ONE HOUR. LATER* 

Axe: Sitting in the back of the car. Where are we going again? 

Dakota: Smiling no clue. Luc was the one with the idea. 

Romeo: Getting the last of the car seats ready. I think we are good to go. Not sure how they are going to like this. 

Jake: Coming down stairs rubbing my throat. Heading to the kitchen 

Lucuse: There was a fair. That I heard was pretty good. It's a couple hours away tho so bare with me on this one. 

Lunar: Ya *holding Kai in her arms, when Vex has his small arms around her neck hanging off her shoulder, and Rei on top of her head playing with her fluffy ears.* Hehe I feel like a tree. 

Henrietta: Sitting on the couch in her thoty clothes. Not really wanting to ask hoping he makes a move. HEY HOE YOU WANNA COME HERE AND WATCH SOUTH PARK! 

Jake: Why would I want to watch something when you call me names like that huh bitch? You already know I feel like shit after sleeping next to your cactus ass. 

Romeo: Moves over picking Kai out of her arms. Moving him to his carseat strapping him down. 

Kai: Gives a pitiful screech... 

Romeo: Moves back taking Vex next leaving Rei for Lunar to put into her carseat. Once all of them are buckled in we can head home. . 

Axe: Sounds good to me. Nodding off head against the window. 

Dakota: Looking at Lucuse. After Axe's breathing evens out. So you two are good right. The car ride home last night was well chilly. 

Henrietta: Jesus you could have just said no, and I don't exactly think your in a place to get mad about calling people names. Fine be like that *laying back down on the couch looking at the TV thinking if your gunna do that I'll have to use my powers. 

Lunar: buckling Rei into the left seat. All right let's go home love haha. 

Rei: whining a little *flickering an ear. 

Lucuse: Ya we got most of it settled just a little mad. 

Vex: Laying back in the seat playing with his lion tail. 

Kai: Looking at Vex from my seat. Eyes glowing bright pulling his tail. 

Romeo: Already in the front seat ready to drive. Once Lunar is in. Pulling out headed home. 

Dakota: Tilting my head. What are you angry about bro? Not at Axe right. I mean if you are you should talk to him about it. 

Jake: Giving a soft growl moving across the room sinking onto the couch. If you want my attention it works better if you just ask. Hands going into Henrietta's hair pulling her head into my lap. 

Vex: Yelping a little pulling his tail away from Kai. 

Lunar: Giggling watching them Squabble. 

Lucuse: Oh no I wasn't mad. He was because his sister was able to have kids with the blond chick. 

Henrietta: Kyaa! Who said I wanted you attention? I just didn't want to watch this show by myself. *says indignantly even tho she really did. 

Jake: Oh really then if you didn't want my attention then why did you let me pull you into my lap? Smiling down at her. You can quit pretending I know your into me. 

Dakota: You mean Scarlet. It was a thing that they bought that helped them. I mean maybe you and Axe could find something like that. I mean if you wanted. . 

Romeo: Well I guess there is that power we were worried about. . 

Kai: Giggles using his power to pull Vex's tail again. . 

Henrietta: Smirking settling her whole body in his lap. Ya and what are you gunna do about it *says in a somewhat seductive tone.* 

Lucuse: Maybe... I'm not sure I'm ready for kids. 

Lunar: Well at least they're not floating around yet. 

Vex: Keeps pulling his tail back. 

Rei: Giggling touching the seat making it glow green for a couple seconds slightly hovering. 

Lunar: nevermind I spoke to soon. 

Romeo: Shit... How is it doing that. We buckled them down. Sighing we should pull over. 

Kai: Giving a squeal. Eyes changing to a green as his own seat starts to hover. Pulling Vex's tail harder. 

Dakota: Don't you think that's something you should tell him. I mean. I never saw you as the kids kind of guy anyway. 

Jake: Pulling her up so she is straddling my hips. Hands gripping her ass. You have a great ass. 

Lunar: No don't worry. I got it moving into the back seat grabbing the carseat using the belt to tie the chair down. Ok almost got it * pulling down Kai's gripping the seat belt in the other hand. 

Vex: Eyes welling up from him pulling on his tail. 

Lucuse: Ya I will when we get home. I just kinda wanted to go out today and have some fun. 

Henrietta: Haha what happened to cactus ass? *Slowly moving against him grinding down on his crotch.* 

Jake: I called you a cactus for your attitude. You got a nice ass. Grabbing it tighter using it to thrust you harder against me. Fuck your hot. 

Dakota: Alright sure we can have a lot of fun. You said a fair right? Smiling excitedly. Hey Luc. I know we aren't as close as we used to be, but you can talk to me when ever you need to. Your losing your color like back before we got kicked out. When you got sick. Tell someone this time so it doesn't get back like before. We don't want you hospitalized. 

Romeo: We are almost home. 

Kai: Gives a soft growl like purr, pulling Vex's tail.


	40. Chapter 39

Henrietta: *Griping the side of his shirt pulling it off. Running a finger in a circle over his shoulder* You want to move this into your room. 

Lucuse: Ok, ok I will try to talk more to people. Just try not to take things to personally deal? 

Lunar: Strapping his seat down moving back into her seat. Well if they're doing this at one day old this will be a weird week. 

Vex: Baring his four small fangs to scare Kai off. 

Kai: Eyes sparking red. Baring teeth more like Lunar's. Giving a small roar. Showing he wasn't scared even if he was small. 

Romeo: Dear lord was that one of the kids?? 

Dakota: Sitting up more in my seat. Alright deal. I love ya bro. 

Jake: Standing up hands on your thighs holding you up. Fuck ya. Kissing down your neck. 

Vex: Shrinking back down into his seat letting out a dog like whine. 

Rei: Giggling a little. 

Lunar: Turning around in the seat to make sure that nobody was hurt Sighs I'm afraid so will have to keep an eye on them. 

Henrietta: wraping her legs around him. Using an arm to take off her crop top leaving her in her jeans and a rather lasey yellow bra. Hehe hope they don't come back any time soon. 

Lucuse: Haha love ya to sis. 

Kai: Giggles eyes going green again. Using Vex's tail to tickle him. 

Jake: As far as I can tell they ain't unless something happens. Lifting you up higher. Carrying you upstairs once inside my room throwing you down onto my bed. Crawling up fingers back into your hair. Pulling you up kissing you rough. 

Romeo: Growling is to show dominance. I have a feeling we are going to have our hands full. 

Dakota: We are almost there right. Looking back at Axe. He must have been really tired he has slept the whole ride. 

Rei: Both her ears going down to the side of her head thinking he was scolding her. 

Henrietta: Hehe *kissing him back for few minutes. Smirking up at him you want to get rid of the rest of those clothes? So you can go a little further *seductively sliding her hand in her waist band moving her hips slightly to turn him on.* 

Lunar: Sighs you can say that again keeping an eye on them. 

Lucuse: Ya a couple more minutes. 

Kai: Giggling louder lifting a little owl out of the bag having it dance around Rei's head. Tickling Vex with a smile. 

Romeo: Lord he is making himself stand out isn't he? 

Dakota: Alright, patting Lucuse's shoulder. It's going to be a great day. 

Jake: Nods hell ya. Undoing my pants pushing them off and to the side. Unbuttoning your shorts. Helping you take them off. Lift your hips a bit more darling. 

Rie: Giggling trying to grab the owl out of the air. 

Vex: Laughter while trying to swat his tail away from Kai. 

Lunar: Ya a bit of a show off. Hehe well at least he's not hurting the others. Sighs let's hope it stays that way. *Turning one eye white staring into Kai's temporally canceling it out. 

Henrietta: Lifting her hips up slightly wraping her arms around him. Pulling her top half to press against him. Running her tongue over his lips in a seductive motion. 

Jake: Kissing you pulling your tongue into my mouth. Hands going down under your underwear. Playing with you gently. 

Romeo: You be careful doing that you will tire yourself out. Taking her hand. You did just have surgery. 

Kai: Looking up as the owl slowly lowers into Rei's arms. Whining that Lunar had blocked his powers. 

Aeris: Turning on some music pulling Scarlet close dancing with her around our room. 

Res: Curled up on the couch watching Pynce and Lorence play. 

Rinmaru: Holding both girls standing in the bathroom door. Waiting for Eugene to get their water ready? 

Henrietta: Staying like that for a couple minutes. fuck your such a tease. *Wraping her legs around his torso.* Hehe you mind laying down I have a good idea giving him a sexy smirk. 

Lunar: Rubbing one of her eyes. Ya I'll try not to use it for a while, but it does come in handy. Seeing their house up the street. 

Vex: Rubbing his tail from the small pain. Aruu. 

Rei: Playing with the owl happily. 

Eugene: Ok its ready 

Jake: Flipping us around. Fuck ya. Bitting down your neck. 

Romeo: Pulling into our drive way. Come on let's get our little dears into the house. We start tonight a family. Holding her hand. 

Kai: A cute little pout reaching out for Vex. Starting to cry. 

Rinmaru: Moving into the bathroom. Handing him Mika sitting next to him with Zora. It's been a quiet day. 

Henrietta: Laughing mischievously moving down between his legs licking her lips keeping eye contact with him in a seductive gaze. 

Lunar: Smiling brightly going over to the back holding Kai and Vex. Leting Kai crawl on top of her head to cheer him up. Holding Vex in her arms. Hehe could you get Rei? I'm soo happy it feels like it's been an eternity since we've been home, or maybe it's just me. 

Vex: Holding his tail close to him pouting not wanting to have Kai touch him again. 

Rie: Nuzzling the owl plushy with a smile showing all 4 of her fangs. 

Eugene: Ya I kinda like it 

Romeo: Giving a soft smile. Yea I'm really happy to be home too. Picking up Rei and her sweet little owl plush. Just be careful. Our little Kai will rule the world if you let him. 

Kai: Looking down from Lunar's shoulder still pouting a bit. Upset that Vex didn't want his love. 

Rinmaru: Laughing softly, me too. Zora splashing water up over the edge of the tub. 

Jake: Giving a seductive growl. 

Lunar: Haha he's a little sad now tho *walking into the house with them. Sitting the two boys down, to sit on the couch next to each other. 

Vex: Leaning down against Kai fogiving him. 

Eugene: Getting some soap out of the cabinet. 

Henrietta: Licking the tip seductively before taking the length into her mouth for a couple minutes to make sure he was ready. Ha did you like that? *Rubbing it with one of her hands. 

Kai: Nuzzling Vex arms going around him. 

Romeo: They sure have grown alot more than I thought they would in just one day. Watching them sitting on the couch. 

Rinmaru: We just got a bath. 

Mika: Splashing more water, giggling. 

Jake: I'd rather be doing something else. 

Vex: One of his ears flickering a little annoyed. 

Lunar: Tell me about it. Wasn't expecting them to be able to use their powers until a couple months. 

Rei: Hehe touching both Vex and Kai making them slightly hover above the couch. 

Vex: Scared latching on to Kai. 

Henrietta: Crawling up to Jake's chest to be face to face with him. Don't be shy hehe. 

Kai: Pulling back with a pout. Eyes glowing green moving across the living room landing in a basket full of blankets. 

Romeo: I was meaning all the moving they are doing. 

Mika: Giggling splashing more, giggling 

Rinmaru: This is perfect. 

Jake: Unhooking your bra, pushing your underwear off. Pulling you back up straddling me. Thrusting in all in one go. 

Dakota: Looking up this is the place right. It looks awesome. 

Axe: Waking at the car stopping. Looking out the window. 

Rei: *Giggling wagging her tail in a dog like motion.* 

Vex: Laughing on the pile of blankets. 

Lunar: Hmm well werewolves tend to move around a lot when they're like little puppies. *hugging Romeo nuzzling his neck. 

Zora: Splashing Mika back. 

Eugene: Sure is laying his head on Rin's shoulder. 

Henrietta: Letting out a loud seductive moan using her knees to stay on top of Jake. Moving her hips along with him speeding up. Uhhh ahh eh. 

Lucuse: Yup this is the place opening his door. 

Axe: Getting out looks awesome. Good idea Luc. 

Dakota: This will be awesome. I'm excited. Pulling out my purse. 

Jake: Thrusting hard and fast digging my claws into your hips. To move you faster. Fuck, taking your breast into my mouth. 

Rinmaru: Let's get these little angels into bed. 

Mika: Giggles throwing the water. 

Romeo: Pups for sure. Nuzzling back. Let's get them into the nursery were they can play. 

Kai: Looking at Vex puffing out his cheeks. 

Lucuse: Ya I saw it in a newspaper. I thought it was cool. *Paying for three tickets walking into the fair. 

Henrietta: *Moving her hips along faster pushing her chest closer to him * AHH ..HMM F FUCK FUCK! yes ahh. 

Eugene: Right picking them up wraping them in a towels. 

Lunar: Ya *walking over picking them up off the ground carrying them to the nursery. 

Vex: Holding on to her shoulder. 

Kai: Squealing fighting to get down. 

Romeo: Lord he is already a little fighter. 

Rinmaru: We need to get them into bed. Have dinner then get into bed ourselves. 

Jake: Yes, yes bitting into your neck. Getting into it more. Going to cum... Where you want it? 

Axe: Anxiously following staying close. 

Dakota: Excitedly bouncing 

Lunar: Giggling holding him far enough away soo he couldn't do much. Ya I can tell he's gunna be a fighter. 

Eugene: Yup drying them off, and getting them dressed heading to the nursery. 

Henrietta: Yes, yes inside *still moaning loudly.* Ahh ..yes! 

Lucuse: Hmm, which one you want to go on? 

Dakota: All of them... bouncing so ready to hit up every one. 

Axe: Whatever you guys want. 

Jake: Thrusting deeper a few more times. Fuck yea! Moaning out pulling her hips down as I cum hard. 

Rinmaru: Following behind him. To help tuck the girls into bed. Oh crap. I don't see Mika's blanket. Looking around the nursery. Did it get left out in the washer? 

Romeo: Taking Kai out of her hold. You need to calm your jets little man. Kissing his head. 

Lucuse: Hehe how about that one? *Pointing a tower of death ride.* You said any ride. 

Henrietta: Moaning out from the feeling moving onto his stomach a little tired breathing heavily. Your... fucking good. 

Eugene: Ya it's in the dryer it should be done by now. 

Lunar: Hehe laying Vex and Rei down in their crib with a bunch of blankets. 

Romeo: Coming closer adding Kai into the bed with the others. Smiling. They are perfect baby. You did so good. 

Rinmaru: I'll go get it. Heading down the hall. Does Zora have her pacie? 

Jake: Arms coming around her holding her gently. Told you I'd take care of you. Pulling out rolling over. So she is laying on her side. Pulling the blanket up around us both. 

Dakota: Yes, that one, running ahead. Let's go. 

Axe: Nods sounds good. Moving behind them. 

Lunar: Smiling with a bit of tears in her eyes. I'm just so happy that there all ok. *Jumping up giving him a hug.* 

Eugene: Yup we just need Mika's blanket *laying her down in the crib. 

Henrietta: Hehe you did pretty good for a dickweed says playfully. 

Jake: Might want to be careful this dickweed might just put a baby in you. Growling nuzzling into your neck. 

Rinmaru: I got it coming back into the room. Holding up the blanket. 

Romeo: Holding her close. I've got you love, and they are okay. That's what matters. 

Henrietta: Err I forgot about that part *pressing herself against him tiredly* Eh I don't think you could since I'm a veler and your a ghoul. 

Eugene: Thanks love wraping Mika up in her blanket, laying her down next to Zora. 

Lunar: Hehe *kissing his cheek.* You want to go to bed? They're almost asleep. 

Vex & Rei: Yawning. 

Jake: Ghouls can mate with anything. We are like the perfect universal for everything. Giving her a soft growl. Bitting at her neck. I don't give a mate mark, however we don't have issues with reproduction. 

Romeo: Probably a good idea. They will probably be up in about 4 to 5 hours to eat. 

Kai: Curling up in between the other two asleep. 

Rinmaru: I really hope that they sleep good tonight. I was up rocking Mika for two hours after her bottle last night. 

Henrietta: Damnit.. Sighs well let's hope not *sly smiling.* Cause if I do we won't be able to for 9 months. 

Lunar: Sighs ya let's get some sleep while we can *still hugging him. 

Eugene: Ya I still have some left overs to eat moving out to the kitchen. 

Jake: Oh come on really? Women have sex while pregnant all the time. Some even want it more. Growling pulling you close want to go again before the mob gets back home? 

Rinmaru: Comes into the kitchen really love leftovers again. Looking over his shoulder into the fridge. We really need to clean this out and go shopping. 

Romeo: Lifting her up carrying her bridal style down the hall to our room. Gently laying her into bed. Just sleep in my shirt tonight. Pulling it off handing it to her. It should be comfortable enough. 

Res: Waking to the sound of Pynce making weird sounds... Getting up in a panic. 

Henrietta: Veler are different. It's kinda like getting in abortion *snickers at his question.* Sadly I don't think I can go another full round, but if you have a different idea. 

Eugene: Ya let's do that tomorrow. We also need to head to the pharmacy. We're almost out of formula *taking out some food closing the fidge. 

lunar: Hehe thanks *sitting up to put it on after laying back down under the covers with a sleepy expression.* Night love. 

Lorence: *Waking up at the wierd sound. Following him at a slower pace still pretty tired.* Is he ok? 

Lucuse: I've got 2 more tickets. So we best do one of the good ones. 

Dakota: How about that really big one? Pointing off in the distance. 

Axe: You two go ahead. Think I'm going to head back to the car. 

Jake: Wait your serious... Fuck that does suck giving her a worried half smile. Nah it's cool. Rolling over I'll go grab some stuff to clean us up. Unless you want to hop in the shower with me? 

Rinmaru: Nods already added it to the list. Now eat and bed holding up a piece of toast. 

Romeo: Night love climbing in next to her. 

Res: I'll see go back to bed love jogging into the nursery. Only seeing a man in black standing over Pynce. Freaking out even more. Black mist slamming him to the other side of the room hitting the dresser. Get Pynce!!! 

Pynce: Crying and gurgling.. 

Lucuse: Really do you not like it here? 

Henrietta: Haha I could do that sitting up *stretching her arms. 

Eugene: Right *taking a bite of toast, finishing, and heading to their room. 

Lunar: wraping her tail around him pulling herself closer. 

Lorence: What the hell!! Running over to get Pynce holding him close staring in horror at the scene. Who the fuck is that? 

Axe: Coming up behind Lucuse. Head leaned against his shoulder. That's not it okay. I've had a great time. Sighing alright let's go. Pulling Lucuse toward the ride Dakota picked out... 

Dakota: Following still excited, but watching Axe with a questioning look. 

Jake: Of course you can. Offering her a hand up off the bed. 

Romeo: Smiling burying my nose into Lunar's hair. Sleep well my love. 

Rinmaru: Grabing pjs throwing them on then lazily crawling into the bed. This is great. I love bed time. 

Res: Eyes flickering from normal to black... It's just like the person I saw in Ro's back yard. Growling. Black mist surrounding the man cutting off his oxygen. Harrison is after Pynce. 

Pynce: Looking up at Lorence with tears running down his face. Weird purple marks on his arms and neck. 

Lucuse: You sure? *Walking towards the ride. 

Henrietta: *Taking his hand getting out of the bed* Haha ok let's go. 

Eugene: Night love. *Getting in bed beside him yawning. 

Lorence: He's dying. Res what's wrong with Pynce? *Holding him up trying to see what the purple marks are. 

Res: Head turning pulling my attention to Lorence. What do you mean? Voice gravely and filled with guilt. Dropping the unconscious man to the floor. At their side in an instant. Hands going over Pynce's arms. Fuck! This dick laced our baby with something. We need to get him to the ER now! You go I'll deal with this guy and met you there. 

Jake: Leads her down the hall with some big towels into the bathroom. 

Axe: Nods yes you want fun. Fun we shall have. Kissing the side of Lucuse's head. 

Dakota: Yippee!! 

Lorence: Taking Pynce calling Dr. Syxs office. 

Christ: Hello how can I help you? 

Lorence: Somethings wrong! Someone broke into our house and lased Pynce with some kind of poison. 

Christ: Dear god making a portal. 

Henrietta: *Starting the water with a slight smirk.* 

Lucuse: Hehe ok. 

Res: Sitting in the rocking chair next to the crib. Staring at the man on the floor. Taking out my phone. To make some calls. This will never happen again. The black mist breaking the near by dresser. As Res slightly loses control. 

Syxs: Coming around the corner. Hearing the phone my dear boy what seems to be the emergency? 

Jake: Stepping in pulling her under the water with me. Smiling here I'll help clean you up. 

Pynce: Breathing coming forth in wheezy gurgles. 

Dakota: Last one on has to sit at the front. 

Axe: Gives a tight grin. Following them to the ride. 

Lorence: *Stepping threw the portal into a near by hospital room.* Res, Res are you coming? 

Christ: Someone broke into Res and Lorence's house, and poisoned their kid. I'm not sure the details they're in room 5. 

Henrietta: *Giggling.* 

Lucuse: Snickering walking after her. 

Syxs: Dear me... Hurrying down the hallway knocking, and opening the door. Where is the little one? This is urgent. We have no time to waste. 

Res: Looking up at the portal. I love you. Using my power to force it closed. Getting up dragging the man to the living room. This has to stop. 

Romeo: Sitting up in bed at my phone going off. Getting up seeing a text from Res. Reading over what has happened, and that Res is going after Harrison alone. Fuck! Why now? 

Jake: You know you are so beautiful. Why do you dress up like that? You don't have to show off so much to get the attention you want. 

Christ: What the? Seeing his portal close not on command, but brushing it off. *Running into the back getting some materials they might need.* 

Lorence: What? *Looking at the portal closing in horror* Uum right here *holding Pynce out for Syxs. 

Lunar: *Waking up with a wierd sense of urgency.* Wha what's going on? 

Henrietta: Hehe I've never thought of it like that before. 

Rosea: That's what happened, and why I came back empty handed *finishes her story to Harrison. 

Harrison: Your still in trouble. I've already come up with a solution. The hitmen are in place as we speak. The children will either be dead, or in my care by morning. Giving a grin followed by an evil cackle. You and your insolent team couldn't even procure me one dragon. Now I'll take 6 lives instead. 

Jake: Caressing her hip. You have a beautiful body. I just think that you should dress a little nicer. I don't want to be punching people left and right for watching this ass. Giving it a squeeze. 

Romeo: Looking up. Harrison is after the kids. He already hit Res's house Pynce is at the ER poisoned. Res is going after Harrison. Go check on the triplets. I'm calling Rin. 

Rinmaru: Hearing a phone blinking rolling over rubbing my eyes. Answering it. Hello... 

Syxs: Taking little Pynce starting to do an exam. Calling out to Christ. Dear boy we need antivenom... Looks like they are using an earth serpents venom. A high dose of it too. Isn't there a earth serpent in your group of friends? 

Rosea: Yes sir, but um why may I ask? Why you would theoretically kill the children? I didn't even know the fairy had kids. Didnt they only have one. The dragon and your son had twins. That's not that many kids. 

Henrietta: Hehe maybe I will start dressing nice. *Pressing her body against him softly laughing.* 

Lunar: What they know we have kids?! *Getting up running out down the hallway.* Oh my god! 

Vex: Shaking slightly. 

Rie: Quietly crying wraping her tail around her belly in a scared motion. 

Eugene: Waking up rubbing both his eyes. Getting off the bed hearing Zora cry. 

Zora: Crying 

Christ: Walking back to a locked cabinet. Taking some serpent anti-venom, and some liquid that would speed things up. 

Lorence: Ya he's not exactly super close and a water serpent. 

Syxs: I'm only asking dear boy because it may come to us needing more. This seems like it was a threat against your loved ones. 

Kai: Growling floating above Rei and Vex with a protective bubble around them. Purple marks down one arm. 

Romeo: Comes around the corner. What's wrong love? Seeing the man in black clothes. A roar leaving my chest... Rin check on your girls Harrison is attacking. Res has went after him. 

Mika: Letting out an ear slitting scream. 

Rinmaru: Oh no... Throwing the phone to the bed. Running down the hall at hearing Zora crying and Mika scream. 

Jake: Don't tease me too much. I'll end up doing something you already said no to. Giving a seductive growl. 

Harrison: You really haven't been doing your homework. . Our dear librarians mutt gave birth to triplets. Very precious high priced hybrids. I'm sure if I had waited longer our little group would give me even more babies to capture. You know how impatient I can be. 

Lorence: I see it's a venom you need more of it to cancel it out. I'm sure he wouldn't mind giving us some. Could I go call him, or do you need me to be present for this? 

Vex: Crying a bit seeing his brother hurt. 

Rei: Crying out in a more howel like sound. 

Zora: Hissing and screaming at the blacked out figure. 

Lunar: Seeing the man in black distracted darting behind him snatching Kai out of the air. Picking up the other two trying to get out of the room. 

Eugene: Running into the room to see the blacked out figure. Sparking a flame on his hand to hurt him without killing him. 

Henrietta: Alright, alright big boy finish up. 

Rosea: Libarans mutt??? WHAT YOU MEAN MY SISTER! *Covering her mouth. Realizing she shouted. Sorry sorry sir, but do you mean Lunar? 

Harrison: Your sister aye... No wonder you have been so lenient. You apparently have two nephews and a niece. An I want them. Then our dear dragon and my son gave me to beautiful granddaughters. Lastly the dark fairy. One son so sad that once I take him. They will never have another. Laughing deeply. 

Syxs: No my boy go ahead. No telling how many we will end up needing to give it too. Christ you may want to open portals at Rin and Romeo's homes. It might help them. 

Romeo: Picking up the man using brute force to almost snap his neck. Dropping him to the floor turning around. Are they okay? 

Rinmaru: Scooping up the girls moving behind Eugene. Oh goodness. Mika and Zora both have purple marks Ro was right. Panic filling my voice. 

Jake: Pulling back but not before giving her another deep tongue filled kiss. Your all clean. Turning to grab my own body wash. 

Rosea: Sighs ya the wolf human thing I sold to you 13 years ago. When I joined the old team. *Looking back up to him.* What can I do? You wouldn't have called me if you didn't have a task for me. 

Lorence: Stepping out calling Axe. 

Lunar: *Inspecting each of them with a worried expression.* These two are ok, but Kai's got all kinds of marks on him. My god he tried to poison them. 

Vex & Rei: Hugging him closer with tears down their faces. 

Eugene: Ok they must have called in for us pointing, and heading towards a portal. 

Henrietta: Taking the bottle out of his hand. Ah ah ah let me do it. 

Jake: Giving her a crooked smile. As you wish. Handing it over. Moving so she can reach me better. 

Rinmaru: Thank goodness. Lorence must already be there. Holding the twins close. What about that guy? We can't leave him in our home. 

Romeo: He was protecting them. Fingers going through Kai's hair. He did the only thing he knew how. Which was stay in the bad guys way. To be the youngest you sure do like to stand out. Looking up they opened a portal love hurry on through. I'll stay behind and take care of this. Someone has to stop Res before he ends up getting himself killed. 

Axe: Looking up at the line we are in for the last ride. Hang on I got to take this. Stepping away answering. Lorence are you okay? 

Dakota: You better hurry up your going to miss the ride. 

Henrietta: Taking the bottle rubbing down his body and rinsing him off. There all clean now. Well as clean as you can get *stepping out of the shower. 

Lunar: Wha- you going all by yourself? *Looking at him with yellow eyes.* You can't go by yourself. I can't lose you *tearing up a little bit from worry. 

Lorence: You still make venom right? Harrison broke into our house, and poisoned the kids with earth serpent venom. 

Lucuse: Um you ok? 

Scarlet: Cuddling her on the couch. 

Rosea: How do you know all this stuff tho? 

Harrison: Oh I have my ways. You remember dear Scarlet. The human girl that my son refused to let me get rid of. Well I found a use for her. I implanted her with a chip. She is pregnant too. I want you to kidnap her. I'll keep her until the child is born. Then ransom it off to Thalmus. Big bad grandfather won't let the bloodline die. He will pay whatever I want. 

Axe: Yea I can help where are you? I can be there faster using my powers. Looking up at Lucuse. Shaking my head. Harrison attacked the kids. Using venom he probably took from me to begin with. They need my help. 

Dakota: Oh no.. That's horrible. 

Aeris: You okay love? 

Romeo: I'll be fine love go keep the kids safe. It will be better if your with them. 

Jake: Stepping back letting the water rinse me off. 

Rosea: Huh I liked her ish, but at least there was a use for her in the long run. *Pausing for a moment.* Wait does that mean you listen to them... Gross never mind, but whats my task? 

Lorence: We are at Dr. Syxs office. If you guys are alone. I think Christ could make a portal. 

Scarlet: Ya I've just got a weird feeling. 

Lunar: *Letting a few tears go down her face.* Ok I'll wait for you be safe. *Stepping through the portal with the kids, into the same room as Lorence, Eugene, Rin, and the doctors. 

Henrietta: wraping the towel around her body outlining her figure. Hm I might need a bigger towel. 

Harrison: Capture scarlet! Do you not listen at all you dimwitted fool. 

Axe: No can do. We are at a fair to many people. I know where you are. I'll be there soon. I need to tell Lucuse. 

Aeris: You too. I thought maybe it was just breakfast. Should we call the others? 

Jake: Turning off the shower stepping out behind her for one that's my towel princess. I grabbed that one for you. It's bigger, holding out the really big towel. 

Romeo: Turning once Lunar was safe with the others. Moving down the hall to a small closet opening it up to reveal swat gear, and other things for the missions we tend to go on. Calling Res. Once he picks up. Where are you I'm on my way. Your right this bastard is going down. He messed with the wrong family. 

Res: I'm on 6th. Had to pick up my stuff from the vault at the cafe. I'm heading your way now. I dropped off the fucker that broke into the house at the police station. Guy had a pretty big rap sheet. I'm sure they all do. 

Rosea: Thought you were just mentioning it. Yes, yes I'm on my way. *Getting some darts, and syringes out of her dark red coat driving to the address Harrison said. 

Scarlet : I wanna say it's deja vu, but it yuno. *Laying back on the couch. Ya Lun and Ro went home yesterday. I hope she isn't to shy to use that costume. I spent a hole 18 dollars on that *says jokingly.* 

Lunar: Moving over to the group. What's wrong with them holding Kai close *still kinda teary.* 

Lorence: Ok see you in a bit. 

Syxs: Oh dear. Lunar little Kai got it too. They have been poisoned with earth serpent venom. It's deadly without anti-venom. I have some not this much. Looking back at Lorence worried what did he say? 

Axe: Putting up my phone. Moving back to Lucuse's side. I have to go. They need me to make anti-venom. It's too open for a portal. I'm going to use my power and just phase there. I love you. Go home once your done with this ride please it's not safe. Heading away from them to a secluded area. Disappearing in a black fog. Reappearing in the hospital lobby. 

Rinmaru: Moving to Lunar's side. Oh thank goodness. Your alright. I heard Ro. Then the girls were screaming. Has anyone called Aeris or Scarlet. I'm worried Harrison might try to take her. If he is after babies. There is no telling what could happen. 

Syxs: That man is evil. You should bring them here as well. The wards around the building will keep you all safe. 

Aeris: I don't think it's that. Feels like I don't know. We need to get out of here. Looking up at her concerned. 

Lunar: *Giving them a weak teary smile* I'm really worried about him *looking down at Kai.* 

Lorence: He said he would be here. I told him christ could make a portal, but he said no. I'm not sure if he'll be here in time. Turning around seeing him never mind. 

Eugene: It's alright. It's gunna be fine. See he's here *trying to calm them all down.* 

Christ: Giving Axe a few vials to put the venom in. 

Scarlet: Ya *getting up. You wanna call the others, and see if we are just paranoid. *Moving towards the door.* 

Sxys: Dear me you got here quickly. Yes please we need the anti-venom. Taking little Kai moving him to Pynce's side. I think Kai may have gotten more. His breathing is to low. We need iv's on them both. Looking over how are the girls? 

Rinmaru: Stepping forward. We need a portal open at Aeris's house please. We need them here. Handing the girls to Syxs. They both have some marks not alot though. Mika's scream through him off. 

Axe: Nods moving into an empty room next door to fill the vials. Coming back out handing them over. Here you go. 

Aeris: Nods yes I don't like this feeling. Come back in here. 

Lorence: Thanks for coming *looking at the hospital bed hoping they'll end up ok.* 

Eugene: Ya she screams pretty loud too. I think it might be like a power. 

Lunar: Fidgeting with her tail. 

Vex & Rei: laying on top of Lunar's head holding on by her ears. 

Christ: Making another portal in Aeris's living room. heading out of the room, and coming back with an IV. Alright thank you taking the vials.* 

Scarlet: Ok something's definitely up. Let's go moving towards the portal. 

Rosea: Banging on the door.


	41. Chapter 40

Aeris: Following behind her. Looking back at the door. Nope moving faster. Pulling Scarlet though the portal. Close it hurry. Running up to Lunar. 

Syxs: Get him to fill some more. So we can restock our shelves. While we have an available source. Starting the iv's on the four children. Taping them all down. To keep them from pulling them out. We may have to wrap their arms to keep them secure. 

Rinmaru: Dragons can have lots of different powers. I could see her having something like that. 

Scarlet: Stumbling on the last steps. Oh my what happend here? Straightening them both up after the portal closes. 

Christ: Getting some more vials to Axe. Do you mind? 

Lunar: Looking at Aeris and Scarlet. Still with tears spilling out of her eyes. 

Eugene: Ya we haven't seen any yet, but I'm guessing it's probably some thing powerful. 

Aeris: Looking around speachless for a moment. Where are Romeo and Res? 

Rinmaru: Hugging Lunar wipping her tears. It's going to be okay. Axe got here in time. We have the anti-venom. They are going to be okay. 

Axe: Nods whatever you need. I'll help all I can. Heading back across to the other room. 

Syxs: Adding the anti-venom into the iv with the fluids. I think we got it to them in plenty of time. They should all make a full recovery. Smiling at the parents. 

Scarlet: *Looking around too* um what exactly happened here? 

Eugene: Ya evrethings ok now with the kids. 

Lunar: I know there ok, but I'm worried about Ro and Res. They went to go get rid of Harrison. 

Lorence: Wait he didn't tell me that *panicking slightly. 

Aeris: They went alone. They could get hurt. Why did you bring us here? 

Rinmaru: Harrison was after the kids. I was worried he might send someone after Scarlet. She isn't far along, but Aeris your bloodline is worth a lot of money to your father. I'm scared for her. 

Aeris: Fuck your right. Looking at Scarlet. How did he know about the triplets? How would he know about ours? 

Lunar: Noding not able to talk at the moment. 

Lorence: Ya how did he know. I know none of you are betraying us. Cause I would have known from when I worked with him *looking at them.* 

Christ: Coming back with a few more vials 

Axe: Stepping back into the room. I hope that helps. Stepping back I'm going to go home. Call me if you need to. Disappearing in another black fog. 

Syxs: Standing up away from the bed holding the children turning around. One of you is throwing off the wards. Someone that just entered the room is being used as a watcher. 

Aeris: Wait what? Who? 

Rinmaru: Well since Axe left it would be you or Scarlet. 

Lucuse: Getting in the car having left the fair. 

Lunar: *Turning to Scarlet a little scared.* 

Lorence: Well as far as I know you've never had any contact with Harrison. So it has to be Scarlet. 

Scarlet: What? How? I only met him once. *Touching her arm feeling a small chip like object under her skin.* Oh shit your right. How do we get ride of it? 

Rosea: DAMNT! Paging Harrison asking where the two girls are. 

Syxs: I can take care of that dear. Smiling walking over with a small hand held device. Sticking it to her arm. Your going to feel a pinch. Hitting a button on the end of it. All you will need is a bandaid after. 

Rinmaru: He must have done it when you were staying with Eugene. Harrison probably figured if he couldn't get rid of you. He would make you of use to him. 

Harrison: They have found my spy. Your mission is terminated return. Someone has infiltrated my base. I'm making preparations to leave. His screams fill the connection before it goes silent. 

Dakota: I hope everything is okay. You think Axe just went home? 

Scarlet: Nods *ouch flinching her other arm as the device is taken out. Placing a bandaid on her arm rubbing the spot. 

Eugene: Most likely. Sighs he truly is evil *rubbing Rin's shoulder.* 

Rosea: Hearing the screams at the end *touching the com.* SIR SIR ARE YOU OK SIR! *Going back out to the car. 

Lunar: Glancing over to the hospital bed.* 

Vex: Pulling on one of her ears worriedly. 

Lucuse: Ya probably let's go. 

Dakota: Yea no problem. Hoping into the front seat. Are you okay? You seem upset that he left. 

Romeo: *Coming loud and clear over her com.* I'm going to tell you this one time. Leave my family alone. Your Harrison won't be giving any orders ever again. 

Res: We need to leave now Ro. We did what we came to do. 

Rinmaru: How are they doing doctor? 

Syxs: The color is already fading. They are doing much better already breathing sounds clear. 

Kai: Eyes blinking open. Uhmm, uhmm wiggling on the bed. 

Mika: Reaching for Eugene. 

Aeris: Pulling Scarlet into my side. 

Rosea: Wha, what the hell have you? *Intercom goes dead driving away from Aeris's house to her own apartment. 

Lunar: Softly smiling looking down at them. 

Rei: Whining reaching out for Kai. 

Eugene: They seem pretty good. *Walking over patting her head smiling. 

Scarlet: You ok love? 

Aeris: Nods yeah. Just I think Rin was right someone was beating on our door before I pushed us through the portal. I'm worried they were after you. 

Mika: Catching Eugene's arm cuddling it. 

Rinmaru: Zora and Pynce are still asleep. Hopefully we will all be good to head home later. 

Romeo: Helping Res walk into the hospital lobby. Waiting for someone to come through to ask were the others are. 

Scarlet: Shrugs maybe,but they didn't find anything. Let's just hope they didn't trash the place. 

Eugene: She seems fine for the most part. 

Zoura: Opens her eyes with a tired expression. 

Christ: You will earth serpent venom is fast to fight off. If you have the anti-venom. Well should I go back to the counter now that I'm not urgently needed? 

Lunar: Reaching her hand down to Kai ruffling his hair. 

Kai: Nipping at her playfully. 

Syxs: Yes, yes you may go back to work dear boy. These littles should be fine. I'll remove their iv's soon. Then you should be good to return home

Rinmaru: Yes they look so much better. 

Aeris: I hope so. 

Dakota: Hopping out of the car once we get home. Heading into the house. Running into Jake in only a towel. Oh sorry didn't see you there. 

Lunar: *Giggling* Ya he seems alright. 

Christ: Thanks sir, walking back to his desk in the lobby. Oh your here they're in room 7. If that's what your wondering. We got the poison cured. 

Eugene: Pulling his hand back waiting for him to take the iv out. 

Scarlet: Well will be heading home now. I'll call if they trashed our house, and we have to stay somewhere else. 

Henrietta: Up stairs having fallin asleep in the towel. When Jake brought her back up to his bed. 

Lucuse: Going into the house yo make some lunch. 

Dakota: I planned to just ran into Jake. 

Jake: Just watch it alright. I just came down for some water. Grabbing two bottles turning to head upstairs. Don't worry about Henrietta. She isn't missing or anything. 

Dakota: Wait, turning as Jake disappears into his room. What did that mean? 

Axe: Laying across our bed arm over my stomach. 

Aeris: Holding Scarlet's hand fingers twitching anxiously. 

Syxs: Removing each iv from each of the children. Watching Pynce with some concern. 

Rinmaru: Scooping up Zora as soon as she is iv free. I'm so glad you two are okay. 

Romeo: I would say that's all we need. Res got hurt. He may need stitches possibly a pint of blood. We were expected. Though got what we went after. 

Res: Leaning into Romeos side. Blood running from my side. 

Henrietta: Shifts a little half asleep. 

Lucuse: Shrugs don't know. Maybe they got into a huge fight, and now she's pouting in her room. Eh will check in a little while. 

Lunar: *Picking up Kai nuzzling his cheek happily.* 

Christ: Oh yes, um that rooms free the pointing at room 3. Do you know his blood type? We might have to use incubus blood since it's multipurpose. We don't really have dark fairy blood. 

Zora: Giggling 

Eugene: gently picking Mika off the bed. 

Lorence: Is he ok looking down at Pynce. 

Syxs: It's a little concerning that he is the only one who hasn't woken up. He is also still breathing on the shallow side. Though he was born with weak lungs. Smiling at Lorence. We can give him some oxygen before you go if you wish. 

Romeo: He is A+, but a universal donor will he fine. Just no ghoul blood. His body rejects it in a bad way. Helping Res into room 3. Stay here I'll go get Lorence. I know you want him more than me right now. 

Res: Weakly nodding. Closing my eyes. 

Mika: Holding Eugene's shirt tightly papa. Nuzzling under his chin. 

Rinmaru: I'm so happy your okay. Kissing Zora softly. 

Kai: Smiling reaching up to Vex. 

Dakota: Nods I'd like to do that. Are you going to go check and see if Axe is back? While I fix lunch. 

Jake: Smiles at her pushing her hair out of her face. Sitting her a bottle of water on the night stand drinking my own. Turning my tv on with the volume down. 

Lorence: Please *asks hopefully* 

Christ: Alright I'll go tell Dr Syxs *walking into room 7.* Hey Res and Romeo came back. Res needs a blood transfusion and a few stiches in room 3. 

Lunar: Heheh *lifting Kai up to Vex.* 

Vex: Grabbing onto his arms 

Lucuse: Ya I'll go see *walking up to there room knocking the door* Hey are you here are you awake? 

Henrietta: Shifting a little more. 

Axe: Not moving from the bed. Yea I'm here love. You don't have to knock. 

Jake: Looking over at her playing with her hair absentmindedly. Watching whatever was playing on the tv. 

Kai: Nuzzling Vex sweetly. 

Syxs: Oh dear me. I'll head there now. Christ could you get the infant oxygen machine our little Pynce needs some to help him before he can go home. 

Romeo: Stepping up behind Christ. Lorence, Res is in room 3. I'm sure he would appreciate you being there instead of me. 

lucuse: Ok what did they need you for *opening the door.* 

Henrietta: Hmm *sitting up a little bit letting the blanket fall off her body* Uh how long was I out for? 

Vex: Pulling him up to Lun shoulder. 

Lunar: Holding Rei giggling looking up at the boys. 

Lorence: Ok I'll go see Res *moving out of the room into room 3 coming up beside him. 

Axe: Harrison my old boss. Tired to kidnap, or kill all the babies. Using my venom that I'm sure he took when I was younger. So they needed antivenom. I got there just in time. One of the triplets was overly exposed. They are all going to be okay. Did yall have fun? Hand tightening over my stomach. 

Kai: Hugging Vex. Ex, Ex giggling. 

Aeris: Aww cute he is trying to say Vex's name. 

Mika: Pa pa, hands moving to hold Eugene's face. 

Rinmaru: So sweet. 

Jake: Long enough that the others are home. 

Res: Reaching out for Lorence not opening my eyes. 

Syxs: Working on the stitches. 

Lucuse: Damn. Ya we had fun sitting down on the foot of the bed *Dakota is making some lunch. Are you hungry? 

Vex: laughing *trying pulling Kai up.* 

Scarlet: Haha this is pretty sweet. 

Lunar: Still giggling lifting them both off her shoulder and head not being able to take the weight cradling the both of them. 

Eugene: Rocking Mika rubbing her cheek with his thumb. 

Henrietta: Damnit I was feeling up to another round sighs. I guess will have to wait 

Christ: Hooking up the oxygen. 

Lorence: Holding his hand 

Res: Sorry I didn't tell you were I was going. Couldn't risk you trying to stop me. My magic was out of control. Harrison paid for what happened to all our children. Ro took care of him. I feel unconscious after I took care of his men. How is Pynce? 

Jake: Pulls her close. We still can if you want. Dakota is in the kitchen, and I bet your brother is with Axe in the master bedroom. 

Mika: Snuggling into his arms looking around slightly upset not seeing blanket. 

Kai: Arms wrapping around Vex. Ex my ex. 

Aeris: You wanted to go home? 

Axe: No thanks love. You go ahead. I don't think my stomach can handle anything. 

Lorence: Its fine. What matters now is that your alright *squeezing his hand.* He's ok for the most part. Just having some problems breathing, but they gave him some oxygen. 

Henrietta: *Chuckling are you sure? I get pretty loud moving her hand down his body massaging his instrument with one hand. 

Eugene: Ya we should all probably should go home for now. We should all celebrate that Harrison gone. 

Lunar: Balancing her way over to Ro smiling not being able to move her arms. 

Rei: Pouting a little 

Scarlet: Ya we should some time soon. When Res is all healed up. 

Lucuse: Ok I'll, come check up on you. 

Axe: Thanks love could you turn the light off? 

Romeo: Taking Rei from Lunar's arms. Kissing her little head. You three got mommy all scared. 

Rinmaru: Yea we all need to get together and celebrate. 

Jake: You think I'm worried about making a little noise? 

Res: Thank goodness. I was worried. Are you okay? Squeezing your hand. Looking up at you. I lost control. It was really bad. 

Lucuse: Ya turning off the light off on his way out. 

Rei: Giggling reaching out for him waving her tail happily in a more dog like way. 

Lunar: Looking at them both eyes going a dusty goldish pink. 

Eugene: Ya we should get them to bed now. Like what we were doing before but for sure we should talk about a time. We can all meet up. 

Henrietta: No I'm just worried about one of them getting two smart, and walking in there's no lock on these doors. *Letting the towel fall off her body.* 

Lorence: Yes babe I'm fine we're all fine. Thanks to you and Ro. Now c'mon let the doctor work so we can go home. 

Scarlet: *Nodding squeezing Aeris's hand affectionately* 

Aeris: Eyes closing leaning heavily against Scarlet. 

Res: Nods hissing a little. 

Syxs: There we are all stitched up. Checking over Res for signs that he needs the blood. I don't think you need that pint of blood after all. Though you need to get some rest. I'll send you home some pain meds to help you sleep. 

Jake: Let them. They will walk back out pretty quick. Pulling you into my lap towel falling to the side. 

Romeo: Letting Rei hold my hands. Kissing Lunar love you sweety. 

Axe: Thanks babe. 

Scarlet: Wraping an arm around her* tired? 

Lorence: Ok um could we get a portal back? 

Henrietta: Haha you dickweed says playfully straddling her legs across his torso. 

Lunar: I'm so glad your ok. I was worried about you *leaning her head on his arm. 

Romeo: No more of that now. You got me right here. Pulling her closer. I'm just fine need a shower though. 

Jake: Rolling us over pulling your legs to my shoulders thrusting deep inside. So that I can go at a faster pace, but that you can feel it at a deeper angle. 

Syxs: I'm sure christ will make a portal for each of you. I wouldn't want you to be out walking right now. None of you should after everything. Plus those babies will need rest safe at home. I believe it has started to rain since your arrival. 

Aeris: Not sure really looking up at Scarlet. I'm tired, but I feel like it's also not physically me that doesn't feel well. 

Christ: *Unhooking the oxygen when Pynce's breathing is stable.* You guys want a portal home? I doubt you want to walk this late at night. 

Henrietta: *Almost screaming moving her hips along with him to speed up the pace.* 

Lorence: Thanks Mr syxs how much do we owe you 

Scarlet: Maybe it was the adrenaline wearing off. You think it's going to be a big problem 

Lucuse: Helping out Dakota trying to ignore the sounds* so um nice weather we had today 

Aeris: Shakes my head. That's not it either. I dont know I've never felt this before. At least not since was younger. I'm worried about Axe. It's just a feeling I dont know. I think I'll call him when we get home. I left my phone in the rush. 

Dakota: Looking up with a blush. Yes it was great weather. I really liked that big roller coaster the one I pick. Though Axe looked like he was going to vomit. How was he any way? Trying to change the subject. 

Jake: Pulling you tighter against me. To keep my thrust deep and hard. Fuck yea just like that. Scream for me beautiful. Leaning down to take your breast into my mouth sucking with my thrusts.

Syxs: Smiles Romeo already paid for everything. Seeing a nurse pushing Pynce in a baby cart. Looks like he is off the oxygen. 

Pynce: Eyes fluttering open rubbing his sleepy eyes. Reaching for them. 

Romeo: Yea we could all use a portal home. If you dont mind. 

Scarlet: Ya maybe taking venom effects earth serpents different. Let's call him when we get home if it's not to destroyed. 

Lucuse: Mhm he seemed a little sickly. 

Henrietta: AHHA UHH FUCK FUCK HARDER *moving faster using her hips.* 

Christ: No problem *making 3 portals leading to each of their house.* Bye hopefully we dont see you guys to soon. 

Lorence: Taking Pynce in his arms laughing thanks. 

Lunar: Still beaming stepping towards the portal. 

Rei: biting down on his finger with her gums. 

Romeo: Grinning down at Rei kissing her head. As we step through the portal. Looking up at Lunar. She doesn't have fangs. 

Res: Getting up slowly following behind Lorence with a slight limp. 

Aeris: Leaning more into Scarlet. I think I might black out. My head is so heavy. 

Rinmaru: Aeris are you sure your okay? Stopping just outside out portal. 

Jake: Lifting you up off the bed. Yea you going to cum for me? Claws digging into your hips. 

Dakota: Oh that's not good. Should I have fixed soup or something lighter. Looking down at the frying meat. I can still change this up. 

Lunar: Really *peering at her face.* Oh she does, but only two top teeth. Haha what a nice suprise. It won't hurt as much when she bites people. 

Rei: Laughing waving her arms around. 

Scarlet: Ya let's get you some sleep, leaning Aeris on her shoulder. Heading to their couch.* Bye guys. 

Henrietta: Yes yes ahh *pushing her further down cumming.* Ahh ah *laying back down on the side. 

Lucuse: Sighing in relief that it stopped y ya good idea. 

Eugene: Ok call us if anything comes up. 

Rinmaru: Slipping into our home. Heading down the hall. Stopping near the nursery. Turning around looking at Eugene. Can they sleep in our room? 

Mika: Crying rubbing my eyes wanting my blankie. 

Dakota: I mean he is going to eat isn't he? Turning around to start working on a veggie chicken soup instead of fried chicken sandwiches. 

Jake: Fuck, pulling back cumming across my towel. Damn it your so good at this. 

Aeris: Let's go to our bed not the couch please. I want you and my pillow. Shit where is my phone. I need to call him. 

Romeo: Ah, where are they sleeping tonight. I didn't figure you would want them in their room. At least until I work on their room. 

Res: Walking down the hall standing outside Pynce's room. I messed up his room. I had just put all those clothes away too. 

Eugene: Of course they can sleep in our room tonight. I dont really want to let them out of our sight for tonight. 

Zoura: Giving them a sleepy look. 

Scarlet: Of course leading her into their room, laying her down on the bed. I'll go look for it or should I stay here with you. 

Lunar: Well I dont know. If I'm being paranoid, but could they use our bed? Just for tonight. I just dont really want them out of our sight. 

Lorence: Sigh he'll come with us and will clean this up in the morning. 

Res: I dont want you to clean this up alone. Nuzzling into his side. Kissing Pynce. He is already back asleep isn't he? 

Pynce: Sucking on his thumb. 

Romeo: After our night nothing is too paranoid. Hand on Lunar's back leading the way into our bedroom. Grabbing three diapers. Do they need new pjs? 

Kai: Trying to get out of Lunar's arms. Eyes on the fluffy rug on the floor. 

Aeris: I'll be okay for a few minutes. 

Rinmaru: Nodding rubbing my eyes. Her blanket is covered in that stuff. She cant have it. What are we going to do? Looking into the crib at Mika's blankie. Have you seen Zora's pacie buddie? The lion is her favorite. They need clean clothes and diapers. 

Lorence: Hey will clean it in the morning. *Putting an arm around Res's shoulder leading them into the bed room. 

Vex: *yawning.* 

Kai: *Both eyes turning a deep turquoise.* 

Lunar: Sighs its going to be a long night. *Setting Vex down on the bed, and lowering to her knees to put Kai on the carpet for a few minutes.* Ya they need some clean ones. 

Eugene: I'll get them you guys just get in bed *moving over to the dresser. 

Rinmaru: Carrying the girls to our room. Starting to pull their dirty clothes off setting them to the side. My little angels. 

Mika: Whimpering. 

Kai: Rolling around on the rug giggling. 

Romeo: Coming back into the room with diapers and pjs. You want diaper duty or pj wrestling? Sitting Rei down with Kai. 

Res: Nodding I'm so tired. Nuzzling into his side. 

Axe: Sitting on the side of the bed trash can between my legs. Holding my head. 

Eugene: *Coming into the room with some diapers and pjs.* Ok I've got the stuff. 

Zora: Rolling onto her side. 

Rei: *Giving a lazy eyed expression.* 

Lunar: I'll do pjs *smiling sweetly down at them. 

Lorence: Same coming into the room laying on the side of his bed. 

Henrietta: *Coming up to him straddling herself across him again. Grabbing his face and starting to make out not really ready to pull away completely.* 

Jake: Arms going around her waist. Pushing my tongue into her mouth. Rubbing my hands down squeezing her ass. 

Res: Are you going to hold him all night? Watching Lorence with Pynce on his chest. Smiling. 

Romeo: Laughing sweetly alright diaper duty. Does anyone smell like we might need wipes? 

Kai: Holding the rug in my hands. Ears flicking excitedly. 

Rinmaru: I think she saw her pacie. laughing softly. Reaching for the diapers. I hope you grabbed the wipes Mika just let it go. 

Mika: Face relaxing. Then scrunching back up. Giving a soft whine. Her little tummy making a gurgling wet sound. 

Henrietta: Pressing her chest against him continuing* you having fun? 

Lorence: Its fine love. Now get some sleep. 

Lunar: I'll get them standing back up going over to the nursery to grabe the wipes. 

Eugene: Ya I got them setting them down on the side of the table 

*6 WEEKS AFTER THEY HAVE BEEN STARTING TO GET USED TO BEING PARRENTS* 

Rinmaru: Comes into the kitchen with Mika on my hip. Opening the fridge. Pulling out a bottle. Handing it to her. Grabbing one for Zora. Where is our sweet sister? Eu baby where are you two? 

Res: Coughing moving a laundry basket. Trying to figure out where I put the little lamb. 

Aeris: Moving into the side room picking up a book. 

Romeo: Putting paper work away. Hey Lun I think we need to go to the store. We were low on milk and diapers last I checked. 

Axe: Curled up on the couch. A cold rag across my head. 

Jake: Coming down the stairs with a bowl. Headed to the kitchen. 

Dakota: Washing dishes. Humming quietly. 

Jess: Coming in the front door. I think I'm moving out. 

Eugene: Over here *yelling out from the nursery cleaning up some scatterd toys and clothes.* 

Lorence: Playing with Pynce using a toy car. 

Scarlet: *Trying to cook some breakfast.* Hey love where did you put the flour? 

Lunar: Good idea *trying to balnce her way into the living room with the kids using her like a tree.* 

Lucuse: Your still sick? *Walking across the living room. 

Rinmaru: Coming into the room. I brought lunch. Holding up Zora's bottle. Sitting Mika down. She has been really clingy. Have you noticed? 

Mika: Crying softly. Whining arms reaching out for Rin. 

Res: Hey baby have you seen the little lamb. The one with the yellow bow tie. 

Aeris: Second cabinet in the blue container. 

Romeo: Getting up taking the two boys into my arms. You guys mommy isn't a jungle gym. 

Kai: Laughing out arms in the air. 

Axe: Moving the rag off my eyes. Blinking them open to reveal blood shot eyes. I'm not sure what's wrong. I thought it was just a cold or the flu. I just can't seem to shake it. 

Eugene: Ya I've noticed *coming up next to Mika.* That's gunna be a little problem. When we have to unroll them in school in a few years. 

Zora: Giggling crawling over to Mika. 

Lunar: *Laughing rubbing one of her ears.* Thanks but should we bring them with us? I mean they are to young for me to teach how to hide there tail and ears. 

Vex: Giving a little next to him turning one eye green and touching Kai's arm. 

Lucuse: Sighs we should go to the doctor. 

Romeo: Well where are they going to go? Pulling Kai closer to keep him from floating off. They also keep doing this. We both need to get out for a little bit. 

Rinmaru: Sighs I'm worried though. I think it's possible she has an ear infection. 

Mika: Crying softly moving to Eugene's feet. Pulling up using his pants leg. 

Axe: Curling up more. No fever I'll be fine. Giving a slight shiver. 

Lunar: Well we can't leave them here alone yet that's for sure. Maybe one of the others could watch them *setting Rei down on the couch.* Sighs there getting better at the making objects float. 

Eugene: Ya will check that out this week *pulling her up into his lap. 

Lucuse: C'mon you do this so often you pretend that your ok. Then it gets worse and you still pretend like it's nothing. 

Axe: Sitting up head spinning. I don't like doctors. I only did the antivenom thing for the kids. Can't I just fight off whatever it is on my own? 

Jake: Looking at Jess like he has grown a second head. Your what? 

Jess: Laughing softly. I think Jun is going to ask me to move in with him. I mean I barely stay here. I've already moved half my clothes. 

Rinmaru: Smiling at Eugene. Baby are you alright? Sitting down beside him. 

Mika: Uuhmm sitting up head rubbing against Eugene's chest. 

Romeo: Yea they really are. 

Kai: Touching the bookshelf next to Romeo. Giggling happily as it starts to move. 

Lucuse: Sighs if your sure. Just don't let it get to bad. 

Henrietta: *Stretching out her arms in a yawn dressed in a Tree angel top and a light blue par of skinny jeans. 

Eugene: Ya what gives you the idea that I'm not *patting Mika's head.* 

Lunar: Hmm should I call someone? I think Scarlet and Aeris might be free right now or Rin and Eugene. *Moving over to touch the book self to cancel it out before anything falls.* 

Vex: Rolling over onto the couch next to Rei. 

Axe: Whimpers. Luc, maybe your right. The rooms spinning. 

Romeo: Are you sure Scarlet and Aeris can handle all of them. Smiling though I guess they could use the practice. They could come here ask Dakota to come help. 

Kai: Bouncing in Romeo's hold. Clapping reaching for Lunar. Mmuumm. 

Rinmaru: You have been staring that the same spot on the floor like it owes you money. Reaching out taking your hand. 

Jake: I mean if it's what you want I'm not going to stop you, but are you sure you want to move off with this guy. Seeing Hen out of the corner of my eyes smiling at her clothes. 

Jess: Nods yes I do. Jun is great. We have been together going on 4 months. We have been taking things slow. I really like him Jake. I think I might want to settle down with him. 

Dakota: Tilting my head. Hey Hen I like the shirt. A smile spreading across my face. Would you like to go shopping with me later? 

Lucuse : C'mon lay down a little bit more. If it doesn't stop then I'll call the dr. 

Lunar: Hehe *patting the top of his head.* Ya I'll be right back. *Walking into the bedroom to get her phone dialing Aeris's number.* 

Eugene: Hey I guess so. It's just all kinda coming back to me from the last 3 months. 

Henrietta: *Coming down the stairs* why? 

Dakota: I just thought we could hang out. If you wanted to that is. You don't have to. I'll just finish this and get out of everyone's way. 

Aeris: Sup Lunar how are you. Smiling across at Scarlet. 

Jake: Fine whatever bro. Maybe this one wont hurt you. Catching Henrietta's arm. 

Jess: Giving Jake a smile. Seems like you have found someone too. 

Rinmaru: How so sweet heart. I mean it's not all been good, but it wasn't all bad either. 

Romeo: Mommy is just going make a call. 

Axe: Its actually been doing it off and on since yesterday. 

Henrietta: Ok? *Getting pulled back by Jake smiling rubbing his arm with her thumb* C'mon you dickweed let the boy move out in peace. 

Lunar: Hey we were wondering if you could come over and watch the kids while we get groceries. We can't take them, or leave them. Are you two free? 

Scarlet: No we're expensive. Just kindling Lun. Ya we can watch them it will be good practice. 

Lucuse: Shrugs so call the doctor or nah? 

Axe: Looking up at Lucuse eyes going unfocused rubbing them. I don't feel so good Luc. My head hurts. 

Dakota: Coming through the living room. Luc everything okay? 

Aeris: We would be delighted. I've been wanting to ask. I mean we need to get used to the little ones. If we are going to be having one of our own. 

Jake: Shrugs, alright. You have my blessing bro. 

Jess: Smiling at you both. Thanks she is good for you. Heading up the stairs to get the rest of my stuff. 

Res: Sighing coming back into the room sitting down with Lorence. 

Lucuse: I'll call the doctor *grabbing his phone.* 

Lunar: Hehe you have no idea what your getting into *snickers.* 

Scarlet: It's alright will be over in ten. Tell Ro we said hi. 

Lorence: What is it? 

Res: It's nothing. Just lost something. 

Aeris: We love them anyway. See you soon. 

Axe: Nods please. Breathing going shakey and labored. 

Dakota: Moving over. Here I'll call. Get him to put his head between his knees, and to breath in slowly with you. Taking the phone from Lucuse. 

Romeo: Walking down the hall having put the triplets into their playpen. 

Jake: Kissing Hen on the cheek. Haha my brother thinks your good for me. 

Lorence: Oh you need any help? 

Scarlet: Hehe they are only a couple of weeks old. They can't be that bad grabbing her bag, and shoes going over to the door. 

Lucuse: Nods following her instructions. 

Lunar: Coming out of their room after hanging up. Yes I got these fools to watch them for maybe an hour. Before they run out screaming hehehe. 

Henrietta: Ha that's a bit of a stretch *says with a smirk on her face.* I'm very very bad.


	42. Chapter 41

Dakota: Dialing the number I got from Dr. Syxs office. 

Axe: Leaning into Lucuse side. I think I'm going to throw up. 

Jake: Pulling Hen into my arms holding her close. I don't mind you being bad. 

Romeo: You need this. We havent been away from them once. 

Aeris: Hun I think your forgetting they are mystical kids. They don't grow like normal kids. 

Res: Sighs no I've looked all over. I guess it got misplaced. 

Christ: Hello Dr. Syxs office. 

Lucuse: Pulling the trash can in front of him. 

Henrietta: Hey I'm glad I'm glad your a dickweed * wraping her legs around his torso. 

Lunar: We do don't we. I hope they don't have to much trouble with them *moving over to him.* Where did you put them? 

Scarlet: Ok then well still it's not like they've grown that much. They cant be teens or talking yet *opening the door.* 

Romeo: The enclosed playpen that I put into our dinning room. 

Aeris: I'm sure your going to be surprised. Maybe it will be fun. 

Jake: Hands going under her ass giving it a squeeze. Your so fucking hot. 

Dakota: Hello we are in urgent need of medical care. My friend the earth serpent that helped you with the antivenom stuff. He needs help. 

Axe: Full body shaking gagging harshly. Bringing up nothing but stomach acid. 

Lunar: Oh ya forgot about that *giggling.* Wonder how long untill they find a way to escape? 

Scarlet: Ya, you have everything? 

Henrietta: Hehe I try for you *booping his nose with her pointer finger.* 

Christ: Ok ok I'll make a portal *hanging up on the phone* MR S.. 

lucuse: Shuttering a little hang in there. 

Axe: Coughing body trembling as he breaks out in a sweat. Vomit coming up hard. 

Dakota: Moving over to their side. Luc how long has he been like this. The portal should open soon. If you need to step away for a moment I can sit with him. I know you don't do well with vomit. We don't need you joining him. 

Syxs: Talking to a patient. Patting their hand turning to Christ yes dear boy? Another emergency? 

Jake: lLooking toward the living room. What the hell is going on in there? 

Aeris: Yea got my bag anything you need before we go? 

Romeo: Let's hope a little longer than a week. That thing has been a life saver. Who needs a dinning table when your kids make things float. 

Lucuse: About a week backing up next to Dakota. 

Christ: Yup the earth serpent that we used to restock last time. 

Henrietta: Unwrapping her legs. What is going on looking from the door way. 

Christ: Making a potal to a free room from their house. 

Scarlet: Nope let's go walking out the door waiting at the sidewalk for Aeris. 

Lunar: Hehe ya and a latter no use for that either. 

Dakota: Looking up there is the portal. Axe you think you can get up? 

Axe: Shaking my head gagging. 

Jake: Coming around the corner. Fuck man what is going on? 

Aeris: Smiles following locking up the house. 

Syxs: Fear me. Alright I'll get my bag. Heading down the hall. Your bring him here correct? 

Lucuse: Leaning Axe over his shoulder carring him through the portal. 

Henrietta: Following Jake in confusion. 

Christ: Correct they are in room 6 following behind Syxs. 

Scarlet: *Going down the side of the road.* They live maybe 5 minutes away right? 

Aeris: Yea that's right. Smiling holding her hand. 

Dakota: Getting up pushing the trash can to the side. Looking up oh sorry did we bother you? Axe is sick. Looking across at the portal. Luc need me to come with you. If he is going to keep throwing up your going to be sympathy vomiting right along with him. 

Jake: Is he okay? 

Scarlet: It's pretty cool that we all live pretty close to each other. 

Lucuse: How is you coming supposed to help that you'll get sick too. Just stay Dakota we'll be fine. 

Henrietta: Raising an eyes brow. 

Dakota: Nods backing up. Okay I'm sorry for trying to help. Getting up heading across the house. 

Jake: Watching Dakota leave. What just happened? The portal closing. She isn't going to kill anyone again? 

Aeris: I know it's great. I've always loved having them close when things go bad. 

Syxs: Alright are they in the room? Heading toward the room. Knocking on the door. 

Axe: Trembling against Lucuse. I'm sorry Luc. 

Henrietta: I don't know. 

Lucuse: Setting him down on the hospital bed. Don't be sorry just try and answer the doctors questions. Ya we're in here. 

Christ: Going down the hall to get some tools. 

Scarlet: Do you think we should call Dakota since there's 3 of them. She seemed pretty lonely last time we saw her. When they were born. 

Aeris: I've noticed. It's why I've been working on ways to include her. Yea call her. 

Syxs: My my, you look rough my boy. Coming closer alright let's get the basics done. Temperature, vitals, and blood work. Can you tell me your symptoms? 

Axe: Looking up vision unfocused. Headaches, body aches, vision trouble, insomnia, lose of appetite, vomiting, and dizzy spells. 

Syxs: Dear me, putting the thermometer in Axe's ear. Don't want to bother your gag reflex. Checking the display. 102.5 that's a fever my boy. Putting the blood pressure cuff on him. Your blood pressure is up too. Frowning using my stethoscope to listen to Axe's chest. 

Jake: Rubbing Hen's shoulders I'm sorry. Should we check on her, or just go back to our own thing? 

Romeo: Waiting patiently. Listening to the kids playing. 

Scarlet: Mhm I'm sure Lun and Ro won't mind if shes comes too *dialing Dakota's number. 

Lucuse: Sighs is it anything urgent or just a really bad fever? 

Christ: Coming into the room with a tray of tools. I'll go back to the counter. 

Henrietta: *Turning around* I dont care whatever you want to do. 

Lunar: *Making a shopping list of what all they need.* Sighs sadly we probably won't be out for longer then 20 minutes. 

Romeo: What do you mean the kids need all those snacks from that place across town. Then Vex can't have the normal diapers. So the baby place with the all natural stuff by that strip mall is the only place. 

Jake: Tilting my head isn't she your sister? Shaking my head I'm sorry I'm just a family guy. My brother has been something I've always cared about. You didn't even bat an eye when Lucuse snapped at her. Though I guess your used to that. You both kind of push her to the side. 

Syxs: If you want to step out you may. Looking at Lucuse. I feel with his dehydration and high fever he will be staying the night. Starting the blood draw on Axe's arm. 

Axe: Gives a soft groan. Starting to fall off the bed. 

Syxs: Oh dear me. Pulling the needle away to try and get Axe to lay down. 

Aeris: No he won't mind at all. 

Dakota: Picking up the phone sighing softly. Hey Scar what's up. Sniffles. 

Lunar: Oh I thought we were going to that place a couple blocks away. *sitting down on the couch next to him.* 

Henrietta: The thing is he wasn't snapping at her. He was warning her, but Dakota likes to press things to the point were we all get mad. So if we don't tell her in a sort of mean way will end up actually snapping. Trust me it will be a lot worse. 

Lucuse: Um ok *stepping out sitting in a chair in front of the door.* 

Scarlet: Hey Lun wanted use to baby sit her kids. We were wondering if you wanted to come, and help us? Just have a good time and hang out *walking down the street that Romeo and Lunar live on. 

Dakota: Rubbing my eyes. Yea, I think that would be a good idea. I could use a distraction. I'll be right there. 

Axe: Eyes rolling back loosing unconsciousness. 

Syxs: Dear lord. Hitting the call button for Christ. Barely holding Axe on the table. 

Jake: Frowns that really a good way to treat each other. I mean I'm rough with Jess, but he knows I don't mean most of what I say. I'm a dick. You guys only act so harshly with her. 

Romeo: Love we need some time away from the triplets. You need some time outside. Just me and you. 

Scarlet: Are you ok? You sound a little nazzely. Are you sick *asking worriedly? 

Lucuse: Taping his foot nervously. 

Christ: *Coming into the room from hearing Syxs.* What do you need sir looking at Axe. Oh! 

Henrietta: I mean we've grown to be pretty quick with her *snickers.* Trust me you haven't seen me and Lucuse fight it's not pretty. We just don't that often becuase of that. 

Lunar: Your right it might be good to get out for a bit. I trust Aeris and S to take care of them. *Giving him a hug.* I'll be right back gunna go change into some cleaner clothes. 

Romeo: Kissing her head alright huh. I'll wait for them. 

Dakota: No I'm not sick. Just had a bit of a misunderstanding with Lucuse. I'm fine Axe isn't sent him to the hospital. 

Jake: Smiling now you got me wanting to see it. 

Syxs: Help me lay him down. He fell unconscious and I can't pull him up. His partner seemed uncomfortable so I sent him outside. Apparently a little too soon. I need to finish his blood work, and he needs a iv started for fluids. He is severely dehydrated. 

Scarlet: Alright will see you at Lun and Ro's place in ten fifteen. 

Henrietta: Hahha *lightly punching his arm* you dickweed. 

Christ: Oh my digging in the near by cabinet pulling out some belts using them to strap down his ankles then going up to hold down his arms. Ok hook up the iv. 

Lunar: Giving him one last smile before going into their room. Changing into the acid wash jeans and a baggy dark purple T shirt. Looking under the bed for some thigh high socks eyeing the costume she got. Deciding it might be comfortable putting it on under the rest of her clothes.* 

Aeris: Wait did she say Axe is in the hospital? I wonder if that's why I've been so tired. A twin thing. Taking Scarlet's hand. We got some babies to go watch. Lucuse will call if he is bad right? Stepping up to their door.. 

Syxs: Hooking up the iv attaching the fluid bag. Then drawing his blood. We need that sent off. Run it for mystical viral and bacterial pathogens, but also run it for the body mishaps of earth serpents. I'm worried this may have something to do with his mark. I saw it on the partner outside. My nose tells me he is a veler. Which could cause problems for them. 

Jake: Let's go upstairs I need you. Got me all horny talking like that. 

Dakota: Hops into the little car I picked up. Heading to Ro and lunar home. 

Scarlet: Ya and Dr. Syxs is very trust worthy. *knocking on the door. 

Christ: Damnit those are down the hall. Will you be good if a run down there real quick? *Wraping down Axe's arm that he was holding. 

Henrietta: Haha you sex addicted idoit *puting her arms around his neck jumping to wrap her legs around his waist.* I guess your my sex addicted idoit. 

Lunar: *Coming out of their bedroom * Oh that must be them. 

Romeo: Moving to open the door. Hello, I'm glad that you could do this for us. Will you be okay with an hour or two. I'd like to to get Lunar out for a bit longer than just groceries. 

Aeris: Yea that's fine. We asked Dakota to join us. 

Jake: Holding Henrietta's thighs heading up the stairs. 

Syxs: Yes, yes he is strapped down now. I'll be fine. Thank you Christ. Get the blood samples sent off for me, and you can go back to your desk. I'm adding some meds for his stomach. He will be under until the results come in. Moving out with Christ. You can go back in with him. Call us if he wakes, or has another spell. he is unconscious now. 

Kai: Comes toddling down the hall way toward the living room. 

Romeo: oh my. Lunar Kai is walking. 

Lunar: He's what *coming around the corner seeing Kai and practically glowing with happiness.* Aw what a smart little boy he is. 

Scarlet: Hehehe that is cute *coming in the house holding Aeris's hand.* Haha well is there anything we should look out for? 

Henrietta: Running her fingers through Jake's hair. 

Christ: Running down the hall way coming back with some blood samples and some extra meds heading back to his desk. 

Syxs: Putting the meds in through the iv. Taking extra blood samples. Heading out to help send them to the lab. 

Jake: I don't think. I've been this addicted to it with anyone else before. 

Aeris: Giving her hand a squeeze. Yes things we need to know then you can go. 

Romeo: Well they all can make things float. Looking down at Kai. How did you get out by the way. Picking him up. Where are your brother and sister? 

Syxs: Oh you can go back in with him. He is just unconscious. Call us if he changes any. 

Lucuse: Thanks. I'll go ask the boy at the counter if we can go home thank you. 

Henrietta: Are you telling me you've been addict to someone else huh. I'm just kidding I understand *fixing her legs soo there over his shoulders. 

Scarlet: They what? Hehe that will be our first task to find them. Have they been feed? 

Lunar: *Looking up. Um found them looking up to see them floating close to the ceiling.* Hehe well have fun *giving them a glare canceling out there powers temporarily. Making them slowly float to the ground. 

Vex: Laughing grabbing his foot. 

Rei: Pouting a little. 

Christ: Sitting back down at his desk making a potal in the lobby for them. 

Syxs: There will be no need for that dear boy. He can't go home. He will be here under observation. You can go home if you must. 

Romeo: Handing Kai over to Aeris. They have kid dinners in the fridge. All their stuff is in the nursery. Vex has different diapers they are in the drawer with his name. Their milk is in the blue container. 

Jake: No never been like this. I want you more than I have anyone. I can't get enough of you. Rolling my hips. 

Lucuse: Ok when are your visiting hours? So I know how early I can come in to see him. 

Lunar: Yup, they have fangs so watch your hands *linkling arms with Romeo.* How long do you think you can stay? 

Henrietta: Heheh I could say the same about you *pulling off her own shirt throwing it to the side before they get in the room. Sliding her hands under his shirt throwing it to the side as well. 

Syxs: Tilting my head. My boy you don't have to leave at all unless your just that uncomfortable. Either way we are open 24/7 come when your ready in the morning. Though you will need to come on your own. Christ can't just open the portal for you. Turning to walk down to the lab to help run the tests. 

Aeris: Alright biting and floating interesting smiling at Kai. With this one walking this will be a fun night. 

Dakota: Getting out of the car remembering to park on the side of Ro's car not behind it. Knocking at the door. 

Jake: Kissing down the side of her neck. Hands moving to unclasp her bra. Letting it drop between us. Hands moving to caress and fondle her nipples. 

Axe: Eyes snapping open looking around an empty room. Feeling the straps on my arms sighing with a hiss. Guess they are keeping me. Arching my back off the bed from the pain. 

Lucuse: Um ok I just hate hospitals no offence, but I'll be here early tomorrow. To check if he's ok *stepping through the portal into the house.* 

Christ: Sighs closing the portal. 

Scarlet: Hehe there like a litter of puppies. Ya take your time we've got nothin better to do now. *Picking Vex and Rei setting them down on the couch. 

Lunar: Ya you can say puppies. Well I guess will be taking our leave now. 

Scarlet: Hears the knock at the door. Oh that must be Dakota. We invited her here to help us if that's ok *opening the door.* 

Henrietta: Haha I like that *pushing them both down on the bed straddling herself above him. Looking down with a sort of hunger in her expression.* 

Sxys: After the portal closes. Turning down the hall. I feel my suspicions may be correct. I feel this may be connected with Axe's mark. Heading down to the lab. 

Romeo: Opening the door hello Dakota. You guys enjoy the night have fun with our little monkeys. Taking Lunar's hand heading to the car. 

Aeris: Sitting in the floor with Kai smiling at his wanting to play. 

Kai: Grabbing a ball. Rolling it then toddling after it. 

Dakota: Smiles thanks for the invite you guys have fun. 

Jake: Giving a lust filled growl from deep in my chest. Lifting up arching my back into her chest. Kissing and bitting down her neck to her shoulder. 

Christ: What were your suspicions again? 

Lunar: *Stumbling a little on the steps but finding her footing.* So where did you think we should go first? 

Scarlet: Haha well I guess we're gunna have to deal with a new problem, walking. pulling out a stuffie bat plushy. 

Rei: Reaching out for the bat. 

Scarlet: Ya no problem Dakota. We didn't want you to be all up there in your lonesome. 

Aeris: You think they are all doing it? A little alarmed. I mean three people three babies but they make stuff float. 

Kai: Giggling bouncing the ball. Turning not seeing Ro or lunar. Lip starting to tremble. 

Dakota: Wait they what? Wow, that's a new power. I think that would just make me dizzy. I don't even really like planes. 

Aeris: Let's not go into that territory. 

Romeo: I figure do the far away stuff first. Groceries last that way the milk won't be in the car too long. Arm going around her waist are you okay there love? You seem a little unbalanced. 

Syxs: Stopping halfway down the hall. I believe it is baxiotates (made this up). It is the equivalent of rutt sickness. He didn't get the coupling that normally comes after making the mark. So his body is producing to much of everything. Sending him into over load. Normally the partner can sense it, and therefore help to counter act it. His partner is a veler so it isn't going to be noticable to him. 

Scarlet: Ya they didn't give us a warning to whatever they use there power. I'm guessing there eyes change like Lunar. Oh oh hey don't cry *noticing Kai starting to quiver. 

Vex: Noticing his brother sad and starts to whine. 

Lunar: Ya I'm ok. I just haven't been away from them before it just makes me worried. Even if I do trust them to take care of the kids. 

Christ: Sheesh do we have a way to cure it? 

Syxs: There is medication, but it will just help with his symptoms. I'm afraid only his partner can solve it in the end. Though it isn't the end of the world he won't die. The medicine will make him seem completely back to normal. I'll need the lab results to be sure. If it's the case when he gets enough fluids he can go home with the prescription tomorrow. 

Romeo: I know love, but we both need this. It's good for them to know mom and dad will be back. It teaches something it's in that baby book. 

Aeris: Hey its alright. How about we play a game? Covering my eyes. Where are the babies? 

Kai: Looking up perplexed at her. To shocked to cry. 

Jake: Rolling over spent after going another round. We left the door open. Laughing softly. My brother just heard all of that. 

Jess: Carrying a bag down the stairs. Having put headphones on to avoid the very loud sounds from my brothers open room. 

Christ: Ok I'll keep the rest for the lab open. I you think we might need take home meds to give to his partner or send in mail. 

Lunar: Haha I guess that's right where else did you want to go to pass time. I don't think it will take us more then an hour to go to both stores. So we might make a few stops to pass time *linking arms with Romeo. 

Vex: Laying and rolling on the couch. 

Scarlet: Heheh I guess that does work. 

Henrietta: *Panting a little* hehe let him. 

Jake: Grins at her. Now you getting comfortable with me. You were so nervous someone would walk in just a few weeks back. Pulling her close eyes closing. 

Jess: Stopping seeing Lucuse in the living room. Taking my head phones off. Hey Lucuse are you okay? 

Aeris: Moving my hands with a silly smile there he is. 

Kai: Giggles clapping repeating what she did. 

Aeris: Yea there ya go peekaboo. 

Dakota: Smiling picking up Rei sitting with her on the couch. Her hair has grown since I saw her last. She can have little twin pig tails it's so amazing how fast mystic kids grow. I wish I had pictures from when I was their age. 

Romeo: I don't know got anything in mind my love? 

Syxs: He can just take the subscription to the pharmacy. I don't have to mix it up myself. Though I guess I could. I'll check on him through the night. Could you change his fluid bag before you head home. 

Henrietta: Hehe so nervous is a bit of a stretch *closing her eyes.* 

Lucuse: Ya I'm just waiting for them to send a paper or letter or something. 

Rei: Clapping her hand still reaching for the bat plushie. 

Scarlet: Ya she'll have pig tails just like her mom *swaying the bat plushie over to Rei. 

Rei: *Grabbing the bat plushie out of Scarlet's hands using magic hugging the plushie.* 

Scarlet: Whoa ok telekinesis. 

Vex: Putting his knuckles into her mouth. 

Lunar: Hmm actually have no idea what to do. Maybe we could get something to eat, and go to that park over by the store. 

Christ: I will. I've got one more hour of my shift left I'll change the iv. 

Syxs: Thank you my boy off to the lab with this old turtle. 

Romeo: That sounds nice. We can head that way now. Pulling the car out of the drive. 

Aeris: Looks like someone is hungry. 

Kai: Back to rolling the ball and chasing it. 

Dakota: If you two will play with them. I'll go get their food going. 

Jess: You look stressed man. Want to talk. I know we aren't close or anything. Just I felt we could be friends. 

Jake: Need a nap after that. Sighing snuggling into her naked chest. 

Christ: Ok I'll holler if we get another emergency call. 

Lunar: Right now? Huh ok I thought you would want to get the groceries first, but that will be fine *looking out the window at the stars.* Wow it's really pretty tonight. 

Vex: Babbling. 

Rri: Touching the bat plushie to make it float giggling and clapping. 

Lucuse: Nah don't really feel like talking. 

Henrietta: Sure *putting her head on the top of Jake's to get more comfortable. 

Jess: Nods alright well you got my number right, if you change your mind? Picking up my bag. 

Kai: Toddling a little unsteady down the hall. 

Aeris: Sure they are being good at the moment. 

Dakota: Gets up sitting Rei down heading into the kitchen easily finding the little toddler meals in the fridge. Starts working on getting everything heated. Making their bottles with milk to set aside. 

Romeo: We don't need to get the groceries until a little before we go home. Like I said we don't want them to go bad sitting in the car. 

Lucuse: Alright have fun moving in with Jun. 

Scarlet: Following Kai in case he falls down.* At the moment it's been ten minutes. 

Rei: *Making the bat plushie fall on Aeris's lap* hehehe. 

Lunar: Okay *still looking up at the sky.* 

*20 MINUTES LATER* 

Romeo: Lun we are here. You going to get out of the car? 

Aeris: Smiling picking up the bat handing it back to her. 

Kai: Turning around throwing the ball at Scarlet. 

Aeris: Scooping Vex up moving closer to Rei. You guys are so cute. 

Dakota: Alright their food is ready. Their little high chairs are in here. Coming around the corner to help get the kids to the kitchen. 

Jess: I will smiling be safe tonight I know being lonely hurts. 

Lunar: Ya *getting out of the car moving over to his side, swishing her tail happily.* This is a cute park. 

Rei: Nuzzling the plushy. 

Scarlet: Catching the ball* haha quick one I'm liking you more *walking over to Kai ruffling his hair. 

Vex: Babbling. 

Lucuse: Ya be safe don't take candy from strangers. 

Jess: Laughing heading out the front door. 

Kai: Looking up at Scarlet smiling fangs like Lunar showing. 

Aeris: Alright lifting Vex up. Time to feed the babies. 

Dakota: Scooping up Rei. Yea they got cheesy noodles and smashed peas and carrots. 

Kai: Toddling toward my siblings who are being moved giving soft whines. 

Romeo: Taking her hand yea it is nice. That's the little restaurant right. We can sit outside. If you want to. 

Vex: Reaching out for Kai before being sat down in the chair 

Scarlet: *Lifting him up into the high chair* hah I'm almost jealous. You guys want to get take out or something? 

Lunar: Ya that would be really nice. It is a beautiful night it would be ashame if we didn't *holding Romeo's hand happily. 

Romeo: Sounds good to me. I hope the kids are being good. Kissing her gently. Looking over the menu of the outside order board. See anything you want? 

Aeris: Sounds good to me. I don't like taking their food. 

Dakota: Yea they weren't kidding when they said they needed to go. Its mostly just the babies food in there. 

Kai: Looking down seeing the food putting my hand into the noodles. Making a it's gross face. 

Lunar: *Squinting her eyes at the menu.* Um the tomato sandwich looks really good. Well anything with tomatos *walking over with him.* 

Scarlet: Then I'll order some food. Well I can count on something with a lot of cheese *taking out her phone. 

Rei: Laughing at his expression. 

Vex: Doing the same thing that Kai but pulling his hand back and wiping it off on his clothes. 

Dakota: Handing them each a spoon showing them how to use it. Smiling try it this way. 

Kai: Trying to copy her getting some in his mouth. Mmm... making cute little sounds of approval. 

Aeris: Just be careful love. You have been eating a lot of cheese. You don't want to end up with a stomach ache. 

Romeo: Nodding, you have been big on tomato since you were pregnant. Kissing her head. Looking over the menu. I think I'll have the BLT on Texas toast. Want to get some fries to share? 

Vex & Rei: Mimicking her missing a few times before finally getting it in their mouths. 

Scarlet: Ok I said that more for you since your pretty crazy on it too. *finishes ordering for them. 

Lunar: That sounds like all that and a bag of chips and how can I not tomatoes rock. 

Cashier: Ok your total will be $ 10.50. 

Romeo: Handing over the cash. Smiling thank you. Looking at Lunar. They are good. 

Aeris: Sitting each of them a bottle down on their tray. They seem to like the food. So that's a plus right. 

Kai: Giggling playing with the spoon each time before putting more into his mouth. 

Cashier: Handing them their food putting the money in the register. 

Lunar: *Takes her sandwich in one hand pulling them over to a park bench and taking a bite.* This is really good thanks for taking me out tonight. 

Scarlet: It's not on the ceiling that's good heh *ruffling each of their heads.* I'm suprised you would think the one with the less animal like features would be the less energetic one. 

Rei: Slowly finishing her plate. 

Vex: Sucking on the bottle of milk. 

Kai: Looking across at Vex. eet ex, pointing at the food. 

Aeris: Seems the youngest is more the big brotherish out if the bunch too. Smiling at Vex it's okay if he doesn't want to eat it sweety. Looking at Scarlet. 

Kai: Makes a sour face at Aeris. 

Dakota: I don't think he liked you saying that. Smiles. Taking the tray from Rei handing her a toddler safe cookie. 

Romeo: Anything to keep that smile on your face. I had noticed you getting a little frazzled the last few days. I know me doing paper work and getting all my businesses in order has kept me from being fully in the house to help you. Eating my sandwich. You needed this. Next time I'll keep the kids an you can have another girls night. 

Vex: Using the spoon to shove some of the food in his mouth.* 

Scarlet: Kai seems to be the most energetic *sitting down on the couch.* They said that they'll be here in 15 to 20 minutes. 

Lunar: Aw gee thanks. Besides I completely understand that you have paper work, and such to help people. Helping others seems to make you happy so I obviously support it. I can watch the kids another night so you can go out with Res and Lorence. It is nice to do something just you and me. 

Romeo: Smiles you don't have to do that. I'm happy just being close to home. Though I do need to be home with you more. 

Aeris: He is very energetic. He is already toddling. 

Kai: Pushes the empty tray. Coo coo. 

Dakota: You want a cookie? Smiling bring one over for him. 

Scarlet: Do you think he can eat that? He has 4 teeth and there all weapons *snickers.* 

Vex: Finishing up his tray. 

Rei: Still working on hers. 

Lunar: Hey maybe when they get old enough talk normaly. We can take them to the library, and help us out if they like it *scratching on the bottom of her ribs from the costum getting a little uncomfortable.* 

Kai: Holding the cookie like it's a treasure. Giving a soft giggle. 

Aeris: Hearing the door getting up to get our food. 

Dakota: They are for toddlers. Easy to chew. 

Romeo: I think that would be a good thing to do with the kids. Looking at Lunar with concern. Love are you alright? You keep scratching. 

Scarlet: See I don't think he's going to eat it *looking up.* Yes now we can eat too. 

Rei: Looking over to Kai confused babbling and pointing at the cookie. 

Vex: Using his hands to wipe some on the food of his face. 

Lunar: Huh oh ya I'm fine just a it's um. *Avoiding the subject awkwardly.* So do you want to head to that baby store across town? 

Romeo: Love are you having an allergic reation to something. We did change detergent recently. With Vex's skin I got something else to try. Is it bothering you? Getting up to take her hand. 

Dakota: Smiling sweetly taking a baby wipe to clean up Vex's face. 

Kai: Starts to nibble on the cookie. 

Aeris: Coming back in with all the food. This smells so good. Coming to the table. 

Scarlet: Uhu I got the chicken nuggets and coleslaw *walking over to the table.* 

Vex: Giggling grabbing onto her wrist. 

Lunar: No it's not an allergic reaction. I promise its um personal *noise turning a slight shade of pink taking his hand.* 

Aeris: Baby I thought you wanted something cheesy. Smiling sitting down going through the food to hand out everything. Kissing Scarlet. Come here and eat. 

Dakota: Oh no come on little guy I'm just cleaning you up. Don't you want your cookie.


	43. Chapter 42

Scarlet: Nah I didn't want to get a stomach ache. *Sitting next to Aeris grabbing the container of chicken nuggets.* Smells delicious. 

Vex: Letting go of Dakota. Letting her finish cleaning his face. 

Rei: Reaching out toward the two cookies on the counter. 

Lunar: Smiling ya sound good to me *walking over to the car with him. Occasionally scratching her side on bottom of her neck.* 

Romeo: Love your worrying me. Your neck is even getting red. Closing her door. Then going to get in the car. 

Dakota: Finishing with Vex moving to stop Rei. No sweet girl you don't need any more. Your mommy and daddy will get me if you guys end up with belly aches. Unhooking their seats to get them down. There we go sitting each one down on the floor. Three fed babies. Hey guys were do we put them for a few minutes while we eat? 

Aeris: I'm sorry love I don't like keeping your cravings from you. Just last week you were up all night. Not even the heating pad was helping you relax. 

Lunar: Ok I'll stop. I guess it gets a little raw with claws *putting her hands down in her lap* Its just what I'm wearing is kinda itchy. 

Rei: Yawning crawling over to a play pen they were in at first *looking at a pillow inside is.* 

Scarlet: Ya that's mostly why I don't want that to happen again. So I'll keep it under control *taking a bite of the chicken nuggets.* Hehe besides chickens pretty good too. 

Romeo: What your wearing? Baby it's starting to warm up do you really need to be wearing layers? Are you coming down with something? *placing the back of my hand up to check her forehead. 

Aeris: Smiles I'm glad you got something you like that's what matters. 

Dakota: Oh okay I see thank you sweet girl. Picking them up one at a time putting them into the playpen. Is it to late for them to have a nap? 

Lunar: No I promise I'm not sick. Please don't wory about it I'll stop scratching *gently puts a hand on his wrist.* 

Scarlet: Yup umm. What time is it anyway. I'm not sure what time they wanted us to put them to sleep. I'm guessing no later then 9. 

Rei: Yawning laying down on a pillow using her tail as a blanket.

Vex: Curling up beside Rei laying on her fluffy tail. 

Kai: Sitting in the middle of the pen stacking toys. 

Aeris: Well I'll go grab them pjs and fresh diapers. We can get them changed after we eat then go tuck them into bed. We will have time to chat while we wait for them. 

Romeo: Sighing alright as long as your sure pulling into the stores parking lot. 

Scarlet: Mhm what did you two get again *taking another bite of the chicken nuggets. 

Rie&vex: Lazily watching him 

Lunar: Gives him a weak smile shall we *unlocking her door? 

*40 MINUTES LATER* 

Romeo: Carrying all the bags back out to the car. Did we get everything? Plus all our must have this for the kids. Smiling at her. You get so excited when you shop for them. 

Dakota: Sorry I had a grilled chicken salad. It was good. 

Aeris: A turkey club with seasoned fries. Why love you still hungry I got some left. We need to get the little ones changed and into bed. 

Lunar: Hehe I ya guess you can say that. I don't know I can just imagine them using it *shrugs unlocking the car and popping open the trunk.* Well should we be on our way back? To see if they didn't run out screaming "I can't take this damn kids anymore" *giggling putting some bags in the trunk.* 

Scarlet: Nah I'm good just asking, but your right we'd better get them to bed before Ro and Lun get home. 

Dakota: Walking into the dinning area opening the playpen. Lifting up Vex. Holding him to my chest. Heading back to the living room grabbing a diaper and pj set. 

Aeris: Lifting Kai up your still awake. Smiling at him heading back to the living room. Starting to get him changed. 

Romeo: We need to stop, and grab the groceries before the good place closes. Then we can go home. 

Vex: *Sleepily looking up at her.* 

Scarlet: *Picking up Rei and changing her diaper and clothes* Huh this ones out cold. She must have been tired. 

Lunar: Oh ya hope it isn't closed yet *finishes getting in the passenger seat. 

Henrietta: waking up looking down at Jake. 

Jake: Out cold arm across her hips the other over my eyes. Breathing soft and even. Blanket just laying over my own hips. 

Romeo: If not we can just stop by the shopping center. They will have want we need to and they are open 24/7. Driving out of the parking lot. 

Dakota: Vex is awake just tired. Laying him back on my shoulder. You tired little fella. 

Aeris: Smiling watching Kai start to rub his little eyes. I think he is finally ready to go to sleep. 

Kai: Whining softly. Reaching up to be held. 

Henrietta: Sighs *pulls up the blanket so that it's covering her torso. 

Lunar: Ok so will probably be done in an half an hour or so. *Rubbing her neck for a few seconds before stopping. 

Vex: Yawns. 

Scarlet: Ok well I'll go put this one in the crib. *Moving over to the nursery gently lowering Rei into the crib. 

Aeris: Right behind her with Kai. Laying him down tucking him in. 

Dakota: Following behind with Vex. 

Aeris: Hey Dakota which diaper did you put on Vex? 

Dakota: Uhm the same one as the other two. Why did I mess up? 

Romeo: Pulling out the list. I think we can get done faster than that. 

Scarlet: I think he has a skin condition, or something they told us to use this one. *Pulling out the diaper from the draw with Vex's name. It's no problem. Just change him into this one. 

Vex: Shifting a little uncomfortable. 

Lunar: Checking the list your right. If we get it done in 20 minutes we can be home by 9. 

*27 MINUTES LATER* 

Dakota: I am so sorry little guy putting Vex down into the crib after getting him changed and putting some cream on the rash that had started. 

Romeo: Fixing everything in the car getting back into drive home. We will be there in just a few minutes. I know you miss them. 

Jake: Growling in my sleep hands gripping into the blanket. Skin flashing white. 

Aeris: It was a simple mistake. We caught it in time. We should have said something. When you got here. 

Scarlet: Ya, now you know so none of us will make that mistake again *patting her shoulder sitting down on the couch. 

Lunar: Ya I can't wait to see them tho there probably asleep by now. which is good. Not really tired tho are you at all? 

Henrietta: Looking back down you awake dickweed? 

Jake: Growls again. My ghoul form flickering into view. Then fading back to my human form. 

Romeo: That's good though. We can put up the groceries and relax. 

Dakota: Thanks guys. 

Aeris: Sitting back it was a fun night. 

Henrietta: *Tapping the top of his head* Jake? 

Lunar: True. Hmm we were on the sixth movie right? It's taken us almost 5 months, and we still haven't finished them. 

Scarlet: Ya I hope they let us watch there kids often. When there old enough we can take them to places like a park or a pool. 

Vex: Falling asleep. 

Rei: wraping her tail around them. 

Kai: Rolling over nuzzling into Vex's side. 

Aeris: I'm sure they will. We need this. Plus so do they. 

Dakota: It was fun. Watching them play and be cute. 

Romeo: Yea it's still in the DVD player. I'd like us to finish some time soon. 

Jake: Jerking up into a sitting position. Eyes wide having changed to black. 

Scarlet: Mhm in eight months will need someone to watch ours. 

Lunar: Do you want to finish them tonight unless your tired. We can just go to bed if you are *seeing there house down the road. 

Henrietta: Um you ok *sitting up covering her chest with the blanket.* You got a little something in your eyes. 

Jake: Shakes my head eyes returning to normal. Panting softly. I'm sorry that hasn't happened in a while. 

Romeo: I'm not to tired we could watch one. If you aren't to tired. 

Aeris: Kissing her softly. You have been doing so good too. Just need to watch your back pain. 

Henrietta: What exactly happened tho? That part is wear I'm concerned. 

Lunar: Ya wide awake actually haha *giving Romeo a toothy smile.* 

Scarlet: Thanks I'm only one month in, and not growing a lot. If Lunar, Res, and Rin can take it soo can I? 

Jake: My ghoul side just tried to take over. I was having a nightmare. My ghoul side thought it was real, and was going to protect us. 

Romeo: I'm tired, but not enough to sleep. Smiles at her pulling into the drive way. Let's get this stuff unloaded and send off the lady's for the night. That way we get a little bit more us time. 

Aeris: I know love. Smiling I just worry about you. 

Henrietta: Aw little dickweed wants to protect me. *Hugging his head to her chest teasingly.* C'mon go back to sleep. 

Lunar: Tilting her head slightly, but brushing it off opening the door. Ya I'm sure they'll be happy to go home too. 

Scarlet: Ya I could see that, but really don't worry that much. It's pretty natural. 

Jake: Nods rolling over laying against her chest. I'm so tired. 

Aeris: Nods looking up. Hey your home. How was it. Getting up to help them get the bags into the house. 

Dakota: Are there more bags? We can help. 

Romeo: Smiling look Lun no screaming. 

Henrietta: Sleep *patting the top of his head.* 

Scarlet: Hah what did you mean no screaming. 

Lunar: Well I thought you guys would run out screaming. I can't take this damn kids anymore hahah. I guess I was wrong. 

Scarlet: Ya we had a really good time. Call us any time if you guys want to get out. 

Jake: Nods, nuzzling into her side. Your so soft. 

Aeris: Yea they were sweet darlings. We played, fed them, then they wanted to crash. We ate then put them to bed. They are still asleep. Smiling. 

Dakota: I had a little miss up with the diapers on Vex. I'm sorry about that. He is in the right one now. I also put the cream from the draw with his name on it on him. 

Romeo: Nuzzles into Lunar's side. Damn you guys did great. 

Henrietta: Ha, ha if you say things like that I'm gunna do something were both to tired to enjoy. 

Scarlet: Thanks Ro hopefully they stay asleep for the night. Well I guess will be taking our leave. Really call us if you ever need help, or need to go get something. *standing up from the couch. 

Lunar: Smiles thank you guys so much  
Ya will be sure to call u if needed. 

Romeo: Pulling Lunar into my arms after finishing putting the groceries away. You guys be safe going home. 

Dakota: I'll give them a lift home. Smiling that way they don't have to walk. It is late. 

Aeris: That actually sounds so great. 

Jake: Already asleep. Hand holding hers gently. 

Syxs: Reading over the results of Axe's test. Sighing. As I thought. Dear boy is going to have it rough. Writing out a prescription. Taking the bottle of samples I have to give him for the night. Heading off to the room. Entering without knocking. 

Axe: Oh hi doc. You still here figured it be a nurse. 

Syxs: No my boy. I've got your results, and the meds that will fix it temporarily. You have baxiotates. Formally knows as rutt sickness. 

Axe: Fuck! 

Lunar: Mhm bye guys call us if anything comes up. *Nuzzling her left ear into the bottom of his neck.* 

Scarlet: Thanks Dakota means a lot *making her way out of the room sitting in the back seat of the car. 

Christ: Hey oh um should I come back later? I was coming in to change the iv. 

Syxs: Christ dear men son. You should have been gone hours ago. It's almost 10 at night. I was just giving him his results. You can change the bag yes that's fine. 

Axe: I can't tell Lucuse doc. It's bad enough that it's not something we can control. I don't want Lucuse blaming himself for this. It's doctor confidentiality right. I'll just tell him is the flu or something. I got the meds I'll be fine right? 

Syxs: Well it will take care of the symptoms, but it wont fix it. It's just like a bandaid. He will notice that you don't have as much energy, your skin will have a paleness, and your appetite probably wont return to normal. Son this isn't something you should hide from your partner. There are other ways to fix this. 

Axe: I don't want to break it. I love him. 

Dakota: No big deal got to keep you guys safe. Getting in starting the short drive to Aeris's house. Pulling in to drop them off. Sleep tight guys. We will need to go out again soon. 

Aeris: Thanks Dakota, and yea we will totally get together again to have another day. 

Christ: Sorry you forgot I work late tonight. I'll go get the Iv bag *going down the hallway.* 

Scarlet: Ya we should. Will call you tomorrow. Bye waving at her before she leaves. Want to get some rest? 

Lunar: *Setting up the DVD player starting the sixth move excitedly. Sitting on the couch next to Romeo absentmindedly scratching the bottom of her ribs.* 

Romeo: Lunar love your scratching again. Do you want to move to our room so you can change? 

Aeris: Nods yawning stretching out my arms rubbing my neck. That sounds great who knew that all those sayings about kids means no sleep was true. 

Sxys: Yes, yes thank you. Looking back at Axe you need to tell your Lucuse my boy. It will eventually start affecting him as well. He holds your mark. He won't go unscathed just because you don't tell him. 

Lunar: Ya good idea. I'm not sure what it is about this thing. I thought it was supposed to be comfortable. *Getting up heading over to their room.* Aren't you gunna change too? You've been wearing the same thing since yesterday night. Well I guess it conserves laundry detergent, but you need to change. 

Scarlet: Locking the door heading into their room changing into just a T shirt.* Sleep sounds amazing right now. 

Christ: Coming back hooking up the iv. 

Romeo: Gives her a sweet smile. Yes love I'm going to change. Don't think we have time for a shower though. Maybe tomorrow. When they go down for a nap. Following behind her after grabbing the dvd to put in the player in the bedroom. 

Aeris: Coming into the bedroom. You look so sexy when you wear just a tshirt. Smiles at her. Changing into light pj pants and a sports bra. Crawling into bed. Come here I'll rub your back for a bit before you go to sleep. 

Syxs: Thank you dear boy. Patting Christ's shoulder. That should do you. Take the two pills tonight then tomorrow they will take the iv out, and you can return home. Just pick up your script on the way. 

Axe: Just nods to deep in thought to think of anything to say. 

Sxys: Good night to you both. I'm off to my office. Slipping out. 

Lunar: Ok *walking into the room pulling out a T shirt and a pair of thigh high basketball shorts.* What's that record? *Taking off her shirt starting to attempt to undo the belts on the costume. 

Scarlet: Awe thanks baby *hugging her tightly rubbing her back.* Thanks a bunch we should we get some sleep. 

Christ: Walking out. Hanging up my coat and making a portal home. 

Romeo: Just the music from the Harry Potter movie. Coming to the bed in clean pajamas sitting on the bed. Are you okay? Your changing in the closet again. 

Aeris: I was going to rub your back until you fell asleep, but I mean if you just want to go to bed we can. 

Axe: Rolling as far as I can with the straps. Trying to relax with so many thoughts running through my head. 

Lucuse: Making his way upstairs. Laying down on their bed with a sigh. 

Scarlet: Aren't you at all tired? I mean after taking care of those puppies *laying her head over Aeris shoulder.* 

Lunar: Ya I'm ok. It's just this thing I got. When I went out with Aeris, Scarlet and, Dakota. They told me to get it. I thought it would be comfortable, but I guess not it's really scratchy and itchy. *Poking her top half out from the closet.* 

Romeo: Wait they got you to buy lingerie? Come let me see sweet heart. I'll help you take it off. Voice going husky a soft seductive growl behind it. 

Aeris: A little, but not to the point I'm ready to sleep. So if I can help you relax so your not tossing and turning again. Then that's what I'd prefer to do. 

Axe: Picking up my phone. Texting Lucuse: are you still awake? 

Lucuse: Txt Axe back: for the most part ya. What did the doctor say? 

Scarlet: Ya that's sweet of you hun *still hugging her.* Ya could you it would really help. 

Lunar: Um, ok *coming out of the closet a small dust of pink on her face.* Eh, what do you think? 

Aeris: Smiling kissing Scarlet's nose. It's why I offered love. I didn't like seeing you hurting, but I didn't want to wake you up. 

Romeo: Getting up running my fingers over the ruffles over your hip. Its beautiful baby. No wonder your neck was itching. You should have put it on when we got back. You've scratched yourself. Hand moving running down your thigh. 

Axe: Not good news. Can I call you? 

Scarlet: Ya I would have just been grouchy if you woke me up to be honest haha, but ya that would be nice. Now *pulling away from hugging her. 

Lunar: Hey I thought it was supposed to be comfortable in a weird way. I guess I learned *blush darkening and one eye turning maroon.* Thank you *putting her arms around his shoulders. 

Lucuse: Ya of course what's wrong. 

Romeo: Lifting Lunar up hands going under her thighs to support her. I love it on you. Moving back to the bed laying down so you are sitting up on me. 

Aeris: Moving to where I can rub your back once your comfortable. 

Axe: Sighing dialing Lucuse's number. Waiting for him to answer. 

Lunar: *Both eyes turning deep crimson bending down passionately kissing Romeo. Her tail waving in a fox like motion.* 

Scarlet: *Relaxing at Aeris's touch closing her eyes.* Your good at this. 

Lucuse: *Answering the phone* So what did he say? 

Axe: No I miss you first. Sighing it wasn't the news I was hoping for. Doc said that I have baxiotates. 

Romeo: Kissing back, arms running over the different sections of the outfit. Catching my thumb under the bottoms. 

Aeris: Smiles I actually worked in a spa and did massages. 

Lucuse: Baxitates? Like rutt sickness. What are we going to have to change to help you out *ask worriedly? 

Lunar: Mmmm *still swaying her tail slightly. Opening her mouth. Straddling her knees over Romeo. Tugging on the bottom of his shirt.* 

Scarlet: Really wow explains how you *giggling for the joke* good with you hands hahah. 

Aeris: Tickles her a little bit. Smiling going back to rubbing her back. I'm going to take that as a compliment. 

Romeo: Sitting up helping Lunar pull my shirt off. Smiling at her are you thinking what I'm thinking? 

Axe: Wait you actually know what it is? Sighing again. I'm not really sure. He gave me some meds that will stop the symptoms. I'm not really sure what I can do love. I'm not in rutt any more. *whimpers I'm sorry this is happening. 

Scarlet: Yea it is *going back to closing her eyes. 

Lunar: *Mischievously giggling* yea is that ok? *one eye turning crimson the other turning maroon.* 

Lucuse: Hey it's ok. It's not your fault. Don't beat yourself up over this. It'll be fine you just need to take the meds. 

Axe: They already gave me a dose of them. Once they pull me off the iv in the morning I can go home. It's hard not to beat myself up. My body is betraying me. I love you. Yet it's like my body is against my choice. 

Aeris: Smiling watching Scarlet relax. Knowing she will be asleep soon. Continuing to rub going into a more proper massage. 

Romeo: More than okay. Pulling the condom and lube out of the drawer. We need to use this though alright. Rubbing her hips and thighs. 

Lucuse: Oh hun please don't everyone's body reacts differently. It's just becuase I can't have children. You should try and get some sleep. I'll come and pick you up tomorrow morning. 

Scarlet: Slowly drifting off at her touch. Night *comes out as a sigh. 

Lunar: Ya I don't think it's a good idea to have anymore children. *The blush going a burning red fading between maroon, crimson, and magenta. 

Romeo: Need me to put it on. 

Aeris: Gently kissing her one more time. 

Axe: I'll try more anxious than tired. I love you. 

Lunar: Y-ya moving off his lap looking a little confused at some of the other objects in the draw, but brushing it off still slowly waving her tail. 

Lucuse: Ok love you to. Now get some sleep bye *hanging up. 

Axe: Sitting the phone down. Bitting my lip realizing that just his voice turned me one. Growling trying to relax my body. To make myself go to sleep. 

Romeo: Getting up taking off the rest of my clothes. Opening the pack then rolling it down over myself. Laying back down for Lunar. Are you wanting to ride me? 

Lucuse: Setting his phone to the side. Laying back down feeling worried trying to sleep. 

Lunar: W-what *blushing a dark pink. Undoing the belts and lases on the costume to make it easier.* You um kinda. 

Romeo: Smiles what love? Don't be shy. 

Axe: Fuck. Groaning feeling overly horny and uncomfortable. 

Lucuse: Slowly drifting off into a deep sleep. 

Lunar: *Going over to sit on his lap the fading of colors in her eyes speeding up, flickering her tail.* Um b-but first could we try that fourplay stuff you told me about three months ago. 

Romeo: What to you want to do? Grining at her seductively. Grabbing her ass. 

Lunar: Ah *slowly flicking her tail.* 

Romeo: There are a few things that we can try. There is spanking, body massage, licking, bitting, and oral. 

Lunar: c-could you touch my tail that day a few months ago you said it was a turn on. *Closing her eyes from embarrassment to be saying this things freely. 

Romeo: I just noticed that you really liked it. Hands moving around Lunar sitting up so our chests are together. Wrapping around your tail stroking it like I would myself. 

Lunar: *Opening her mouth a little letting a gasp like moan escape. Undoing the rest of the top part of the costume letting it fall between them.* ehh a ah. 

Romeo: Keeping up the motion of my hand. Moving the other to gently rub between Lunar's legs. 

Lunar: Leaning back in fourth slightly getting all hot and bothered absentmindedly wraping the tip of her tail around his wrist.* 

Romeo: Continuing to move my hands slowly starting to grind against you. 

Lunar: ah eh ah *using her knees to keep on Romeo. Moving along with him a lustfull look on her face. Leaning a little closer to him 

Romeo: Capturing her lips into a deep tongue filled kiss. Pulling back giving a growl like whine. I want you now love. 

Lunar: O-ok eh *using one hand to undo the belts and lases on the remainder of the costume. Kissing Romeo back pressing her chest against his.* 

Romeo: Kissing harder. Getting more into it. Hands moving back to her hips. Lifting you just enough to start sliding in. Moaning into your mouth. 

Lunar: Ah ah ah *leting out a somewhat seductive moan from the plaeser running one hand threw Romeo's hair.* 

Romeo: It's been awhile I won't last long. Moaning breathless as I thrust all the way in. Staying still a moment to let you adjust. I didn't use lube so you tell me when I can move. 

Lunar: Ah ahh uu *shakily nods as a sort of siliva drops from her fangs. Waiting a few seconds before telling Romeo he can move.* 

Romeo: Kissing her again. Starting to move at a slow gently pace at first. Uuhmm moaning tongue licking over her fangs. 

Lunar: *Moving her hips along with Romeo. Sliding her tongue into his mouth.* Uhmm ahh uhh ehh *wraping her tail around his ankles. 

Romeo: Moving swiftly. Groaning hands tightening on her hips. Pulling back from the kiss. I'm close love. 

Lunar: Ah me to *one of her eyes turning into a mix of magenta and crimson. Slowly moving her hips with him.* 

Romeo: Thrusting my hips to go deeper cum for me baby. Show me how good it feels. 

Lunar: Ah uh m ahh *after a few more thrusts cumming. One eye turning the mix between maroon, and magenta the other a crimson* ahh ehh. 

Romeo: Thrusted up once more. Moaning out Lunar's name. Holding her tightly in place. 

Lunar: Ahh uhmm ah r r *moaning his name curling her tail around them both.* 

Romeo: Giving a soft grunt laying back. Fuck babe that was so good. Be careful when you pull up. Don't want anything to happen to the condom. 

Lunar: Noding slightly shaking. Pulling up holding the condom in place using one hand laying. Down beside him breathing heavily. Heh better then last time for sure. 

Romeo: Nods getting up to remove the condom. Throwing it away. How you feeling. I wasn't to rough was I? 

Lunar: No your fine you did great. *Nuzzling her head into his shoulder. Both her eyes going back to the normal brown and green.* Well one things for sure hehe. 

Romeo: What is it baby? Rolling over pulling her closer so she is flush against me. Rubbing her back softly. We sleeping naked? 

Lunar: Ya I'm to lazy to put on anything *unwrapping her tail.* Clearly we're never going to be able to finish those movies. *She says laughing a little closing her eyes. 

Romeo: Sleep well baby. Kissing her head. 

*The next morning 7am* 

Lunar: Still asleep giving off a soft purr. 

Scarlet: Finishes making a somewhat edible plate of pancakes. 

Eugene: Playing with the girls in the nursery. 

Henrietta: Awake but not moving from the position they're in. 

Lorence: Asleep 

Lucuse: Getting dressed to go to the hospital. 

Rinmaru: Wakes up to their laughter. Giving a soft smile thinking this is the best way to wake up. 

Res: In the nursery with Pynce who woke up from a nightmare at 5am. Rubbing his back rocking softly. 

Pynce: Laying with his head under Res's chin. Very softly whimpering. 

Romeo: Stepping out of the shower starting to get dressed. Just as I hear the triplets start to wake up. 

Kai: Standing up unsteadily in the crib. 

Axe: Laying in the hospital bed so tired from not being able to sleep. Waiting to get to go home. 

Jake: Waking up to the soft comfort of Henrietta's chest. Damn this is the greatest thing in the world. 

Jess: Rolling over feeling Jun get up. You got to work today? Sounding a little whiny. 

Lorence: Rolling over waking up hearing them feeling a little thirsty. Heading out to get a glass of water. 

Rei: Holding onto her new found favorite plushy the bat with red eyes.* 

Vex: Yawning rolling over absently bumping Kai. 

Lunar: Waking up rubbing her eyes.* Huh, looking around where's my oh. *remembering last night getting up picking up the nearest pair of her clothes a really over sized sweater that drapes of her shoulders and hangs at her knees. Walking out of their room with a yawn. 

Henrietta: Smirking down at him hearing his words.* Morning dickweed *patting the top of his head* moving slightly. 

Jun: Sighs sadly yes. Yesterday was my day off, but I do work the night shift. So you mind if we just kinda chill today. I have a 10 to 6 shift. 

Jess: Smiling up at him. Yeah that sounds good. I wanted to talk to you any way. 

Jake: Morning pretty thing. 

Romeo: Coming from the nursery. Morning love we got three very awake little ones. Well sort of. Vex seems a little sluggish this morning. 

Kai: Throwing my comfort toy across the room. 

Rinmaru: Coming into the room seeing them together. Your the perfect man. 

Mika: Still being clingy hand on Eugene's leg pushing a ball to Zora. 

Res: Dozing off in the chair as Pynce's whimpers finally stop. 

Jun: Ya what is it *sitting down on the two person couch.* 

Henrietta: Hehe how long have you been awake *sitting up bending over to grab the tang top shirt from off the ground. 

Rei: Holding out the plushy towards kai at bet? 

Vex: Sitting in the corner of the crib. 

Lunar: *Stretching out her arms in a yawn* Ok I'll go feed and change them thanks for telling me. *Walking down the hall towards the nursery. 

Eugene: Gee thanks babe. Hmm you think we should try to introduce them to new people. Mika's still a bit clingy. 

Rinmaru: Love I mean whenever you think is a good idea. I still think her ears are just bothering her. She wasn't this clingy last week. 

Mika: Uuhmm pulling up into a standing position. Holding onto Eugene's shirt. 

Romeo: Hey no I'll help. I'm not working for now. I want to spend time with you and the triplets. They are a handful I know. 

Kai: Shaking my head looking at the small octocat across the room. Stopping for a moment to look back at Vex. Ex?? 

Jake: Maybe 5 to 10 minutes. Why pretty thing. Did you not like me nuzzling them? 

Jess: Uhm well I've been staying here with you way more than at the house the the others. I was thinking maybe I could move in with you? 

Pynce: Wiggling waking himself up once again crying. 

Res: Waking back up rocking him again softly whispering to him. 

Eugene: Hmm will get that checked out soon, but I don't really understand how an ear infection would make someone clingy. 

Zora: Tilting her head at Mika. 

Lunar: Hehe they sure are *making her way into the nursery. Seeing his toy across the room picking up the octocat plushy. Laughing at the look on it's face bringing it over to the crib. Lifting them out one by one 

Henrietta: *Snickering slowly pulling the tang top over her head.* Maybe you dickweed. 

Jun: Letting out a sigh of relief. Oh thank god I was gunna ask you, but I thought you wouldn't want to move into my crappy apartment. 

Lorence: *Peaking out from the kitchen* you need a little help there? 

Res: Getting up carrying Pynce out into the living room. He has just been like this since 5 this morning. Letting Pynce see Lorence. Daddy is awake. 

Pynce: Looking at Lorence head still laying against Res's shoulder. Giving a soft whine. Reaching out for him. 

Jess: I love your place. It feels like home. 

Jake: Giving a grumble. Why you getting up? 

Romeo: Smiling taking Kai's hand lets get you changed and dressed for the day little man. Looking over at Lunar. Smiling at her. 

Kai: Giggling at Romeo. 

Lorence: *Taking Pynce into his arms.* It's ok it's ok *cradling him. 

Jun: Thank you. Ive always thought it was kinda *shrugs not finding the words. 

Henrietta: Eh I've been awake for a bit. I'm kinda hungry why is there something you wanted? 

Lunar: Picking out some clothes and diapers for the kids. Changing Rei into a bat onesie, cause she seemed to reach for it. When she picked it up. Changing Vex into navy blue shark onesie. *Giggling at the way they're dressed up like animals.* Looking up ok I'll go get the bottles. I think we still have a few left. 


	44. Chapter 43

Rei: Squeezing the ears on the hood of the onesie with a sugary laugh. 

Vex: Crawling towards Ro and Kai. 

Romeo: Looking down Vex you needing cuddles this morning? Setting Kai down in a fox onesie. Picking up Vex. Following after Lunar. Vex seems off. Coming into the room holding the little guy in my arms. 

Kai: Toddling behind To. Giggling at the fact that he got ears too. 

Rinmaru: Didn't you get clingy when you didn't feel good as a kid? 

Mika: Da da. 

Jake: No just wondering. 

Jess: It's really homie. I mean it. I really like it here. 

Pynce: Holding onto Lorence sighing. Giving a sniffle. Daddy eam. . . Ad eam. 

Res: Yeah baby we know bad dream. 

Aeris: Coming around the corner morning love stretching. 

Lunar: Hmm *finishes getting out some bottles putting a hand on his forehead.* He's not sick? Maybe he's just tired, or hungry handing him a bottle. 

Rei: Crawling behind Kai grabbing him by the tail giggling. 

Vex: Holding the bottle up to his face drinking. 

Eugene: Laughing hah let's get you some food. No not really I just cried a lot. 

Jun: If you say so. I'm just glad you'll be here now. Laying down on the couch turning it on to a random show on adult swim. 

Henrietta: Haha ok I'll be back with some food. I don't think anyone's up. I'll just head out in this pointing at the tang top. 

Lorence: Lightly patting his back worriedly it's ok it wasn't real. 

Scarlet: I have managed to make something edible. 

Aeris: Smiling it smells good. 

Pynce: Nodding no..t eal not eal. 

Res: His ability to talk is getting better. 

Jake: You sure wasn't Lucuse going to get Axe or something like that? What about Kota? 

Jess: Yeah no more surprising you. I'll just be here with you before, and after you go to work. 

Rinmaru: Nods I don't remember much, but I do know that in the boys home. I would cling to the older boys when I didn't feel well. 

Kai: Ahh!! Oww Ei et oo. Trying to get his tail back. 

Romeo: Will just watch him closer today. He normally wakes up first. I thought it was odd when I checked in on them before my shower. Then him sitting in the corner instead of playing with Kai. Rubbing Vex's arm before setting him down in his highchair. Moving to put the other two in theirs. Are they getting anything other than a bottle this morning love? 

Axe: Sitting up having just gotten the iv taken out, and being unstrapped from the bed. 

Scarlet: Thanks handing her a plate. Hopefully we don't throw it up immediately. 

Lorence: Ya he's pretty good at talking for a 4 month old. That's right not real not real. 

Henrietta: Dakota went out last night, Lus probably asleep, and lucuse is my literal brother. 

Jun: Yup 

Eugene: Shrug I guess it varies between people patting her head. 

Rei: *Giggling leting go of his tail.* 

Lunar: Ya let's keep an eye on him. Well I have some yogurt, but the rest of there teeth still haven't grown in so were limited. 

Romeo: I can make them eggs. Smiling you want some too love? Kissing her head walking to the fridge. 

Kai: Taking his bottle looking at Vex. Ex? 

Rinmaru: Smiles I guess it does. I know some people that avoid everyone when they don't feel well. So your right. Maybe she is just worried about something. 

Mika: No ood, shaking her head. 

Jess: Moving over to the couch. You could have just stayed in the bed with me. Giggles. 

Jake: Alright. I'm still going to put on pants. 

Res: He is a hybrid though. We fairies age different. It will slow his down being half human, but I'm sure he will still age different than a normal kid. 

Aeris: I'm sure you did fine love. They don't look that bad. Taking a bite, and it don't taste bad either. 

Lunar: Ya thanks a bunch. *Hugging Romeo's shoulder. Setting Rei and Kai in their chairs. Pulling Kai's hood up playfully, handing Rei her bat plushy, and ruffling Vex's hair. 

Rei: Cuddling her plushy to the side of her face. 

Vex: Takes the bottle out of his mouth smiling. 

Henrietta: Your coming too? *Asks at the doorway. 

Lorence: I guess that makes since, but the age difference isn't that bad like years at a time. 

Scarlet: Taking a bite, but they don't taste good either. I'll eat cause I'm hungry. 

Aeris: Next time get me up I'll cook. 

Res: Yea I guess. We will see how concerning it is come time to start school. 

Pynce: Relaxing against Lorence's chest going back to sleep. 

Jake: Yea once I get on pants. Coming out of the bathroom in sweats. 

Romeo: Finishing up eggs putting some on plates to hand to the kids. 

Scarlet: Yup and we can both fail. Haha I'm just kidding your better at cooking then me. 

Lorence: Ya I've heard of mystic schools, but there all on different continents. 

Henrietta: Haha ok *walking out to the stairs. 

Rei: Using the spoon to scoop it into her mouth. Missing the first couple times. 

Lunar: *smiling at the 3.* 

Romeo: They are growing up fast. Smiling at my little family. Looking around the room. Hey love where is Vex's comfort animal? Realizing he didn't have it when I checked on them this morning. Maybe that's why he wasn't himself. 

Kai: Looking around seeing Rei's bat. At, and his octocat, occi. 

Jake: Right behind her hand on her hip. So what if someone is up? They still haven't made a comment about us. 

Dakota: Sitting in a dinning chair with my feet pulled up knees to my chest. 

Res: Yea far away, and not cheap in the slightest. Your best bet is public normie schools. Just need to teach him control for any powers he could possibly have. 

Aeris: Hey we have done a great job. Neither of us are dead right. We didn't get food poisoning last time I cooked. So I'm feeling pretty good. 

Axe: Up walking around the room. 

Syxs: I see you told him. That was good. He must have taken it better than you thought. 

Axe: He did. I'm just I can't stop thinking about it. I known him less than a year doc. I marked him the first night we slept together. I just felt this instant connection to him. I've never felt that with anyone. He is just different. I wanted to protect him. When he said yes I didn't care that what he was would keep us from feeling the full effects of the mark that didn't matter. All that mattered was he was my one and only. 

Lunar: Ya I think your right. I'll go try and find it. *Kissing Vex on the cheek before going in the room looking under some of the furniture.* 

Rei: Clutching her bat close to her holding out the occtocat to Kai babbling. 

Lucuse: *Walking out the door towards the hospital rubbing sleep out of his eye.* Yawning. 

Lorence: Well that might be the hard part. Well he hasn't shown that many signs of magic yet. He might not have an uncontrollable amount. 

Henrietta: True true. I mean I know very well they can hear it haha *chuckling going down the stairs. 

Scarlet: Ya were making pros *laughing pouring them both a cup of black coffee.* 

Romeo: Nods gently swaying holding Vex against my chest. 

Kai: Holding octokitty by one leg. Reaching over for Rei's hand. 

Res: Not showing powers isn't always a good sign. Keeping an eye on that part is probably for the best. Sighing softly at least he went back to sleep for you. 

Dakota: Sitting in the kitchen. Piddling with my phone eating some toast. 

Jake: Sighing just want us to be okay. 

Aeris: Giggles don't forget I like two sugars. 

Lunar: *Coming back with a stuffed meerkat plush gently placing it in Vex's arms. 

Vex: Laughing cuddling the plushy. 

Rei: Tilting her head slightly pulling her hand back a little. 

Henrietta: We are ok. Dickweed don't worry about it that much. Besides your brother thinks I'm good for you. 

Scarlet: Mhm putting some sugar in both cups. 

Kai: Chuffs getting up toddling away from the rest of them. Leaving octokitty in the kitchen. 

Romeo: Smiling he seems to be doing better now. That's good. 

Aeris: Thanks love. 

Axe: Taking the meds, and the prescription for more. Moving to the front lobby. Thanks for everything. 

Syxs: You should have a serious talk about your options dear boy. This isn't going to kill you, however life won't be easier with this illness. 

Axe: I'll just live with it doc. I'm not leaving him. Not when it's my life, or his to break the bond our mark made. 

Jake: Sighing pulling her back protectively seeing Dakota sitting at the table. I told you pants would have been a good idea. 

Dakota: Looking up like I haven't seen her naked before. 

Vex: *cuddling his plushy* 

Lunar: Nods I'm a little worried about the schooling with them, but luckily that won't be a problem for a few years. 

Rei: Touching the occtocat and bat making them float. 

Lunar: Pushing it closer to her *with one hand.* 

Lucuse: *On the street near the hospital. 

Henrietta: True I thought she was my sister for a few years, and even if shes not my sister shes still my cousin. 

Dakota: Realizing that I had never told Henrietta about what I told Lucuse. Looking back down at the table. Actually I'm not. 

Jake: Ears twitch at her words wait what? 

Axe: I'm going to head out now. Heading out the door of the hospital. With so many thoughts running that I almost walk right past Lucuse. 

Aeris: Taking the coffee. How are you feeling this morning, did the back rub last night help you sleep better? 

Romeo: There are always home school options. Hell if needed we can start up our own school. Looking across oh boy. Pointing at Rei. Moving to sit Vex down. Watching Kai take off across the house. 

Kai: Stopping by the front door. 

Henrietta: You what now? 

Lucuse: Turning around following him. Hey, hey I was coming to pick you up. 

Scarlet: Ya it helped a lot love. *Taking a sip of coffee* ah caffeine. 

Lunar: Haha I don't think I would make a good teacher at all. I lost my temper with kids a few years ago. 

Vex: Pointing towards the door. 

Kai: Staring at the door until it suddenly pops open for him. Giving a delighted giggle starting out the door. 

Romeo: Ruffling Vex's hair. I think if we worked together we would be fine. 

Aeris: I'm glad. I didn't feel you moving so I just assumed you slept better. 

Axe: Stopping at Lucuse's voice. Turning around. Trying to fight back the tears. 

Dakota: I'm not really your cousin. Your parents just took me in. When I screwed up they sent me away. I ruined your lives, for nothing. 

Lunar: *Giggling having a toothy smile fading seeing the door open.* Damnit *rushing over to the door.* 

Vex: Looking a little worried at her reaction. 

Lucuse: Um ... you ok? 

Henrietta: *Blinking a few times* fine! *Turning into the kitchen.* 

Dakota: Wait Hen please. *Getting up suddenly chair hitting the floor.* Your the only people any where near family that I have. *whimpering with tears in my eyes. I just wanted you to know the truth. 

Jake: Growling. Taking hold of Henrietta's wrist. Your angry don't run. Tell her how you feel it's not good for you to hide stuff. 

Axe: Shaking my head. No, no I'm not. 

Romeo: Shit, did he just open the door? 

Kai: Stopping near the stairs. Giving a soft whine. Not sure how to go down them. 

Henrietta: What? No no I'm not angry. It's not her fault that we're not related. I'm just shocked that's all. 

Lucuse: What's wrong? Catching up to him. 

Lunar: Running out the door seeing Kai at the stairs. glgoing over to pick him up. 

Kai: Whimpers hands going to Lunar's hair. 

Romeo: Moving into the living room with the other two in my arms. Is he okay? 

Axe: Luc. The doctor tried to tell me to break our bound. 

Jake: Your not angry, my ass. Storming off is what the new happiness looks like? 

Dakota: It's okay Jake. She has a right to be angry. I messed up so much. She was happy before I showed up. Her and Lucuse had everything. Then my dumb ass screwed up. Their parents didn't believe me. When I said they weren't involved. I tried so hard. Just to mess up. 

Lunar: Carrying him back into the house* Ya he's ok couldn't get down the stair. Sighs I'll try to find a way to charm the door. So he can't open it with magic. 

Lucuse: Why? 

Henrietta: Sighs Dakota don't beat yourself up over this. It's not your fault, and we weren't happy before you came. Stop jumping to conclusions *walking up to her patting her head affectionately.* 

Romeo: That would probably be for the best. Think they should go into the play space? 

Axe: Sighing as the tears run down my face. Syxs tried to say that it's the only real option. I told him that I wanted the meds. So what I can't complete my rutt. I don't want anyone else. I'll just live with the illness. 

Dakota: Whimpers Hen no one wants me. Smiling you, and Luc both found people that love you. I think maybe it's time for me to move on. Get my own place. 

Lunar: Yup hehe *carrying Kai over to the pen setting him down.* 

Lucuse: So your saying the meds will stop you from feeling the side effects without getting rid of it? What's the catch here tho? 

Henrietta: Sighs I swear to God. If you keep doing this I'm going to slap you. We might not act like it, but we do love you. Besides you've been pretty buddy buddy with the lesbian couple, and the dog girl. Don't you think they care about you so quite beating yourself up already. The only person your making believe that is yourself!! *panting a little having said that in one breath.* Don't you dear pull a Hana Baker on me. 

Dakota: Giving a soft laugh. I'm not going to leave everyone Hen. I just think you guys need your space. It's cool that two couples live here. I'm just a 5th wheel. I don't have anyone to hold me at night, or stop me from crying after a nightmare. I'm really happy for you both. I mean even Jess found someone and moved out. Ro said there were some other safe houses. I think I'm going to ask him for a smaller one for just me. You guys never know when you will end up needing the two spare rooms. So I just think I need my own place. I'll still be here. I like my new friends and your still family. You and Lucuse are all I have. 

Axe: I'm not going to act like myself. It will drain me of energy, it kills my appetite, I'll be moody and restless. Handing him the bottle to read. I'm worried I'll end up hurting you. It says there is a higher risk of my demon just taking what it wants. My human side will be weakened by the meds. I wont be able to stop it. Fuck Luc I'm scared. Panting harshly. Just your voice last night had me hard and horny. 

Romeo: Right behind her. I'll start on laundry. Then we can watch more of our movie while that runs. Anything else you need help with today? 

Henrietta: What you really want to leave. I mean if you really want to. I'm ok with it, but you always hated it when we ignored you. 

Lucuse: Babe I understand that your very worried about these meds, and the sickness you want to live with. I understand that this will make you lose your will, probably lose your appetite, and be more moody. This is getting to your head first of all your not human or demon. Your a serpent your mixing it up because your worried. Second there's nothing wrong because we haven't fucked for over two weeks. It wold make since that you'd be like that from something that small. Third of all even if what you said was going to happen what exactly do you expect me to do about it? Your worrying to worry *says in a calm tone. 

Lunar: Um... not to my knowledge. Ya I'd be nice to finish those movies. We started the 7th one right *tieing her hair up into the usual long messy pigtails.* 

Scarlet: Stretching out her arms in a yawn looking through the bookshelf. 

Aeris: Coming into the living room carrying a large package. We got a box. 

Romeo: Yea that's the one we started. Smiling at her. Coming out of the laundry room. Three little bitty people sure make a lot of dirty clothes. Kissing her softly upon entering the living room. 

Dakota: Rubbing my neck. I think so. You guys need your space. Who knows maybe you and Luc will both start a family one day. You don't need little old me hanging around. A sad smile forms. I just want you guys happy. Being ignored isn't a big deal anymore. 

Res: Coming into the room with a bottle, diaper, and clean clothes for both Pynce and Lorence. I got your clothes. Thought you might want to get a shower. How is he doing? Looking at Pynce still clutching Lorence's shirt. 

Rinmaru: Bouncing Mika while making their lunch. 

Axe: Body trembling. I don't know. I fuck, Luc. I love you so much. Just, biting my lip turning so my back is too him. Fuck!! Walking down an alley way to keep eyes of people passing by off of me. 

Scarlet: What's that I didn't order anything 

Lunar: True haha at least we have blackmail for if they argue with us about doing chores. *Following him into the living room sitting on one side of the couch tugging the sweater over her knees. 

Henrietta: Will be here in our lonesome all Luc ever does is argue and Axe is either depressed or sick. 

Lorence: Thanks ya. I'll go take a shower. He's been asleep for the most part. 

Lucuse: Following behind Axe at a slower pace to give him some space. 

Axe: Stopping turning around. Luc I'm worried the meds aren't going to work. 

Res: Smiles alright then I've got this. Lifting Pynce out of Lorence's arms. Giving Lorence a kiss. Go shower I got this little guy. 

Dakota: I'm sure that will get better. He went to the doctor after all. They kept him over night. Luc went to get him. 

Romeo: Are you cold love? Opening my arms so she could come closer. I can hold you. 

Aeris: I'm not sure. I didn't either. I'm worried it might have something to so with my dad. I have been avoiding him since we found out about... Well gently rubbing Scarlet's abdomen. 

Lucuse: Babe, you were worrying that your "demon side" would take from your human side. When you don't have either. I'm sure this is the shock factor of finding out you have it. Can we just go home? 

Lorence: Thanks a bunch taking the clothes going into the bathroom. 

Lunar: Moving over closer to him nuzzling her head to the bottom of his chin.* That would be nice. 

Henrietta: Ya but there hasn't been a day where he's not sick. When you think about it handing Jake a piece of toast. 

Scarlet: Well we can't get in that much trouble since Harrison's gone now. 

Dakota: Oh you don't know. I figured you figured it out already. Axe has rutt sickness. Frowning, he doesn't want to give up on their connection. Even though it means he will have to deal with all those sucky symptoms. 

Aeris: Dad isn't worried about that. The family that he had lined up to meet with us is apparently pissed that I didn't follow through. 

Romeo: Arms wrapping around Lunar. . Don't like to see you get cold. Since you have trouble telling when it gets bad. 

Res: Gently starts to wake Pynce. Come on sweet boy. I got you a bottle, and some fresh clothes. 

Axe: Moves closer pushing Lucuse against the wall of the alley. Giving a hiss tongue licking down Lucuse's neck. Not what I meant when I said I don't think the meds are working. 

Henrietta: I figured the rutt sickness part. Sighs well let's just hope the symptoms aren't to bad. *pulling Jake over to sit on the couch.* Well you have my approval to move out Kota. Just call me ok. 

Scarlet: The same guy that you marked, but he cheated on you? Sighs well we have to face him at some point, or we could drive to Mexico and start a new life hehe. 

Lunar: It's kinda weird to be cold for me, but it happens to everyone else. So I best deal with it touching his arm with her ice cold hand nuzzling herself closer to him. 

Lucuse: What this isn't one of the side effects on the bottle. What do you mean breathing a little heavily. 

Dakota: Smiles thanks Hen, and of course I'll call. I think there was one of the safe houses close to this one. So I'll still be close enough that you can come hide at my place when your mad at your beef stick over there. 

Jake: Hey, I'm not a beef stick. Eyes glaring moving to the couch with toast and a plate of leftover bacon. 

Aeris: Looking up no afraid it's not him. Sam's dead. It was the only way to save me from the death of the mark. Dad did it. I have know idea who he found to marry me off too. Sam was the first guy though. 

Romeo: Your really cold love. Wrapping the blanket tighter around us. Kissing her head. The kids got quiet. I hope they are just napping. 

Axe: Licking my way up to Lucuse's ear. I want to fuck you in this alley Luc. I want you so bad it hurts. Gently rubbing myself against his leg. Laying my head on his shoulder. Moaning breathlessly. 

Henrietta: Ya for sure scooting closer to Jake, but you got one thing wrong hes not a beef stick. He's a dickweed there is a difference. Tracing on his shoulder with one finger. 

Scarlet: Oh you really didn't have a say in this one did you? Why does he want you to marry into this family of all people? 

Lunar: Ya it has gone a little quite *one of her ears moving to the top of her head listening closely hearing a few soft snores.* Ya they're asleep surprisingly. Playfully biting on the bottom of Romeo's lip. 

Lucuse: Uh... we cant not here in an alleyway Axe! *Combing my fingers threw Axe's hair feeling a little turned on by him.* Really we can't. 

Axe: Why not worried we will get caught? Pulling our bodies flush against each other. Then rolling my hips up. Fuck, giving Lucuse a grin, you sure seem like you want too. Another soft hiss leaving my lips. Your hard baby. 

Romeo: A low seductive rumble leaves my chest. Pulling you closer. They need naps it's good for them. 

Aeris: No I don't get a say when it comes to stuff like dad picking me a husband. I'm not worried about it any more cause we already did what dad's after. My hand moving down to the very small belly bump. I continued my bloodline. With no need of a man at all. Pulling you close kissing your neck softly. 

Dakota: Alright that's my cue to leave. I'm going to go pack. 

Jake: Grinning alright sexy thing you eat first. Don't want you passing out on me. 

Lucuse: Nnn well when you do that how am I not supposed to be? *Breathing heavily* please not an alleyway. Looking to the side seeing a sleazy looking motel across the street. How about there? 

Scarlet: Ya won't he be around for that Haha hugging her close. 

Lunar: True they woke up two hours ago. Laying down on his chest with magenta eyes absentmindedly swaying her tail in a fox like motion. 

Henrietta: Fine, fine reaching over his lap to grab her piece of toast, and a slice of cheese eating it. 

Aeris: I'm not worried about it. Glancing at the box on the table. Just a little concerned about why he would send a package instead of coming himself. 

Romeo: Darling they are fine young children actually need more sleep. Napping twice a day wont hurt them. Plus Vex didn't seem well. It's best that they all rest. Hand catching your tail gently playing with it. 

Jake: Kissing her head thank you. Got to keep your strength up. Last thing we need is a sick veler in the house to go with the sick serpent. 

Dakota: Stops on the stairs. Wait turning around coming back. You think she is pregnant?? 

Axe: Giving a warning hiss that's louder. I don't want to leave. I want you now. I'll shield you. So no one can see. Nipping at your collarbone fangs grazing your skin. Please baby. 

Scarlet: Hmm maby it's some kind of hollagram coming over with the box. I guess we won't know untill we open it. Just as long as it's not a bomb I'm sure it can't be that bad. 

Lunar: Your right I'm just worried *laying her head back down just as he started to play with her tail. Gaining a deep blush slightly shifting her legs.* 

Henrietta: What no I'm not. We just don't really want to get sick. It will mess up a couple things haha *finishing up her food laying her head on his shoulder. 

Lucuse: Mm...! Fine fine. *Using his free hand to undo his belt the other still running through Axe's hair. 

Aeris: Just looking at it over Scarlet's shoulder. I mean it's possible that he already knows. Maybe it's a gift to say he is sorry. 

Romeo: Problems love?? A toothy grin spreading across his face. I'm sure they are fine. If something happens you will know. Your a great mom. 

Dakota: Alright heading up the stairs. 

Jake: You really going to lie to her? Technically we don't know if you are. 

Axe: Giving you a hiss of approval. Gently biting at your neck. Thanks babe. 

Scarlet: Huh you want me to open the box for you, or you want to do it yourself. *Turning towards the box it wasn't super heavy, but it wasn't light either. 

Lunar: Thanks *giving him a small smile one eye going in and out of focus from his touch. The fur on her ears and tail going a little more soft* ...eh. 

Henrietta: Sighs well I found some birth control pills in the cupboard, and I took a few for the last couple nights. 

Lucuse: Pulling down his pants moving his thumbs into the bottom of Axe's shirt pulling it up uhh. 

Axe: Looking down. What the hell. Puickly pulling my jeans back up. Panicking turning around facing away from Lucus. Okay I don't know what's going on with my body right now. Shit let's just go home. 

Jake: Hen you realize that won't help if it happened that first night. I mean we did go at it like rabbits got like three days. Rubbing the back of her neck. Isn't that shit bad for you if you already are? 

Romeo: Sweet heart come sit here. Patting my lap. Smiling at Lunar. 

Aeris: Nods we can open it together yeah? 

Lucuse: Wha what's wrong what happened *pulling up his pants straightening out the rest of his clothes* You were super into it 10 seconds ago. 

Henrietta: Sighs your right for veler you have to be doing it hard for over a week for me to actually get an abortion, but we don't know. We will have to take a test. 

Lunar: Wraping her arms around Romeo's neck. Pulling herself into his lap still having a thick layer of blush through out her face. Cause he didn't stop but she didn't really want him to stop. 

Scarlet: Pulling the box in the middle of them using a pair of scissors to slice the tap on the box. 

Axe: Whimpers. I know it's just hands shaking. Luc I think something is wrong with me. An not in a good way. I don't think the doctor can help either. Holding up my hand there is blood. I'm bleeding. Why the fuck am I bleeding. 

Aeris: Well here goes the hope that this isn't going to make us puke. 

Jake: Pulls back wait what. Why would you even want to do something like that. I don't like the thought of hurting you. I mean yea I like to get rough, but I'd never actually what to cause you lasting bodily harm. 

Romeo: Lun do you want me to stop? Kissing her gently down her neck. I need to know now before this goes any further. 

Lucuse: I.. I don't know.. Your right let's go home. We can figure this out more when we get there *says concerned. 

Scarlet: Opening the top sticking her hand in without looking.* O good it's nothing sticky it feels like plastic supplies? 

Henrietta: What no I don't want to get, and abortion I'm just telling the facts. Aw you scared of being ruff with me. How cute *says in a teasing tone booping Jake's nose.* 

Lunar: One hand wandering up to through his hair.* No don't stop *wraping the tip of her tail around his wrist leaning slightly forward. 

Jake: Shaking my head wiggling my nose. I never said I would be rough. Setting the food aside. Roughly pushing her down against the couch. 

Axe: Did you walk? Whining slightly now really uncomfortable. Fuck, why am I still horny? 

Aeris: Giggles well it's good to know. It's not dad in the box. It must be some kind of present. Leaning forward to open the box more. 

Romeo: Nips playfully at Lunar's collarbone. Continuing to play with your tail. What would you like me to do? 

Henrietta: Oh I see *giving him a sexy smirk lifting her arm slightly above her head. So that the tang top would go above her hip giving him a slight tease. 

Lucuse: Sadly yes umm I don't really want to leave you alone, but clearly being next to you is what's causing this. Um do you want me to walk behind or something? 

Scarlet: Wow, hehe he found out I guess looking at some of the gifts. 

Lunar: Starring into Romeo's eyes as her's slowly turn crimson and maroon. Leaning closer to passionately kiss him as if giving him an answer. Fixing her legs to straddle across him. The fur on her ears and tail going a little more fuzzy and soft. 

Romeo: We doing this out here, or our room love? Rubbing her hips. Pulling her further down against myself. 

Aeris: Nods it would seem so. Though it also seems like he wants us to have a boy. It's all blue. 

Jake: Hand running up Henrietta's shirt, rubbing my way up, then cupping her breast in my hand. Your so beautiful. 

Axe: Shaking my head. Don't, don't leave me baby. 

Lunar: I-is out here ok? The kids are in the other room. *Staring the color in her eyes fading to maroon and crimson. Sliding her hands over Romeo's shoulders pulling on the back of his shirt. 

Scarlet: I guess that's what your dad wants. He's going to have to wait to find out *tone going high pitched.* Oh are you saying that a girl can't like blue. Wow such sexist views you have there *says mockingly. 

Henrietta: *Giving him a sexy look. Wraping one of her legs around Romeo's torso. Pulling her bottom half up to grind against him.* You flatter me. 

Romeo: No love we are fine. Lifting my arms to let her pull off the shirt. 

Jake: Pushing her down more to grind myself back against her. Think we can do this before anyone gets back? 

Aeris: Shaking my head not what I meant. Just that I know whats going through his head. Need a boy to keep our line alive. Does he not see that I already proved that theory wrong. I'll be happy as long as you, and the baby are healthy love you know that. 

Lunar: Pulling of Romeo's shirt and going back to kiss him. Her mouth slightly parted. 

Henrietta: Shrugs maybe, maybe not depends. We can go all day, or for a couple of minutes. Says in a tone that could melt into someone. 

Scarlet: Of course I do. I love you the same way more then everything I like combined. I mean that's why were getting married soon.


	45. Chapter 44

Aeris: Oh yea... Wow, we need to be working on that. Pulling a letter out of the box. Oh, a snazzy invitation. Reading over the note. He wants to meet you. Pouting I don't like what he calls you though. 

Jake: Growls... I want you now! Lifting your hips pulling my pants down. Thrusting inside you in one quick motion. You didnt wear anything else just to tease me. 

Romeo: Pushing my tongue into your mouth. Rolling my hips up to get a little added friction. 

Scarlet: Ya all of us kinda need to work on that part. What did he call me? 

Henrietta: Ahh ahh may maybe *pulling off the rest of the tang top. Using her veler powers to remove his shirt.* Eh I had an idea I thought you would like, but we eh could try it another time ahha. 

Lunar: Taking off the over sized sweater she was wearing leaving her in her underwear. Using her other hand to cup the side of Romeo's face sliding her tongue in after his.* Uh...nn ..ah. 

Aeris: My "seed holder." Hissing in anger. Why would that asshole call you something so horrible. 

Romeo: Lifting my hips enough to push my pants, and underwear down. Not breaking the kiss. Hands holding Lunar's hips rubbing them softly. Thumbs catching her underwear pushing them off. 

Jake: Pulling back a little what do you want to try? Pulling Henrietta up so she sits down on me completely. You know I'll try anything. 

Scarlet: Eh it could have been worse he could have said slut *shrugs.* Don't ask me I wouldn't know why, but at least he's ok with it. 

Lunar: Ah... *using her legs to pull herself closer to him. Wraping her tail around Romeo's ankles like a rope opening one eye showing a reddish pink glow.* Letting a sort of siliva drip off her fangs. Eh ...ah ..ah. 

Henrietta: Giggling mischievously. Well we're going to have to go upstairs. I have all the materials I need to make it good for you. Licking the side of his cheek. 

Jake: Nods lifting you up as I stand carrying you upstairs. 

Romeo: Smiling at her sweetly. Tell me what you need my love. 

Aeris: I don't know how accepting that is *frowning. That doesn't matter though I guess. I love you and don't really need his approval. It's bad enough what he did to Axe. Then pretty much yeeting him out a window when he finds out that his lover is a veler. 

Axe: Following behind Lucuse blindly. Stumbling here and there. Trying to keep from putting his hand back down his pants from the pain. 

Henrietta: *Once they get in the room she uses a wooden chair that was in the corner, and a few belts to strap his knees to the chair. Giving a twirl.* Hehe I think you get the idea of what I'm about to do says booping his nose. 

Lunar: *Pushing herself down so Romeo slides in further. The fur on her ears going static in a messy like way.* Ahh ahh m uh! *start moaning from the feeling getting more pleasure filled. 

Scarlet: What's wrong with Axe having a veler? If we're having a kid. 

Lucuse: Walking through the neighborhood the safe house is in. Taking his keys out of his pocket. 

Axe: Stopping halfway to the house to throw up in someone's bushes. Scales becoming visible down my neck and arms. 

Aeris: He is the boy Scar. My family is based around men. We are serpents the men are the Alphas. We are supposed to just be for bearing children. It's why he wanted me to marry some stranger. To have their kids. To build up the bloodline. I'm sure they were another serpent family. 

Romeo: Catching Lunar's mouth in another kiss to keep the volume down to not wake the kids. Thrusting up while at the same time pushing down her hips. 

Jake: Alright I like where this is going. Show me baby. 

Lucuse: Sighs looking back at Axe. Let's just get you upstairs to bed. We can figure out what's going on later. Unlocking the door to head inside. 

Scarlet: Sighs reminds me of my dad. Well at least your the first to prov him wrong haha. I have the nerve to do that much, but I wouldn't want you to take my name. I'm sure he would kill me. 

Lunar: Ah hmm m Eh! *Moaning into Romeo's mouth using one hand to run through his hair, and accidentally letting some of the venom go down his throat. 

Henrietta: Ok let's see how long I can keep this part up. *Turning around giving him a lap dance.* 

Jake: Let's see how long I let you keep me in this chair. Growling eyes watching her every move. 

Romeo: Moaning swallowing enjoying every moment of this. Thrusts getting faster. Hands tightening on her hips. 

Aeris: I'd rather not think about your father. I want to kill him. He should never treat you, or anyone the way he did especially your mom. 

Axe: Standing up on unsteady legs. Wiping my mouth with my hand. Yea I'm sorry about all this. 

Res: Laying Pynce down into his bed. Thinking Lorence must have fell asleep in the shower. Walking to the door to check on him. Softly knocking, Hun you okay? 

Rinmaru: Playing with the girls in the living room. Letting Mika roll a plush penguin across my face. 

Henrietta: *After a few minutes sitting down oh his lap looking at him with a sexy gaze.* Howed you like that? 

Lunar: Eh uhum eh *getting more into this rougher side of Romeo. rewraping her legs around him in a more comfortable way. Moving her arms around his neck touching his back. 

Scarlet: Yeah I guess it's best to not think about him. Well when does your dad want to meet? 

Lucuse: No problem let's just get you inside. Opening the door dragging Axe into the house. Sighing seeing the clothes on the couch my god really! 

Lorence: Yeah I'm fine. I'm just cleaning the bath tub while I'm in here. 

Res: Babe really. I wanted you to relax not clean. Giggling softly pushing the door open. He went right back to sleep after his bottle. Tilting my head are you in the shower in your boxers? 

Axe: It smells like sex in here covering my nose. Whining softly. Why can everyone get laid but me. Fuck I should have jacked off last night. It probably wouldn't hurt like this if I did. Whimpers more, would have done any good. They had me strapped down. 

Aeris: This friday at the big fancy place over on 5th. Fuck, I hate that place. You got to dress up to get in. Women can't wear pants. 

Romeo: Turning our position laying Lunar down on the couch. To get a better angle for thrusting into her. Shit, not wearing a condom! Looking down at you is that bad?? 

Jake: *Looking at Henrietta.* I want to fuck you into next week. Your so hot. Growling low, I want to break this chair so I can touch you. 

Lorence: Ya I took a shower, but I didn't want to get the rest of my clothes wet. Don't worry I'm almost done babe. 

Lucuse: Sigh lets just figure out what's going on. Maybe it's a temporary side effect, or a permenete one. *Walking upstairs into their room turning on the computer. 

Scarlet: Sighs it's one of those places. Do you have a step mother of any sort? 

Lunar: I I found out this morning when a book fell on my foot. Werewolf and shape shifters can only get pregnant once within the same ye year. *Says through a few gasp like moans one arm around Romeo's shoulder. The other at her side. 

Henrietta: Well this will be fun. Hitting a sensitive part of the chair making the belts on his knees, and wrist fall off like turning an on button 

Res: Giggles. Are you hungry? I could order us something. 

Aeris: Shakes my head no. Dad wasn't one to remarry. Claimed he had to much shit to do with taking care of me and the mafia. No time for women. 

Romeo: Alright then where do you want it then? I'm so close love. Kissing down your chest as far as I can reach. Not slowling down my thrusts in the slightest. 

Jake: Jumping Henrietta. Pushing her down against the floor. Bitting and kissing any area of skin I can reach. Hands running up her thighs. Where and which way baby. 

Axe: Following behind sitting in the floor laying my head against Lucuse's leg. Still way too uncomfortable. 

Lorence: Would you love that would be all that in a bag of chips. 

Scarlet: I could see your dad being like that. Well at least he's not super angry at us for skipping out on the meetings. We did have a good excuse the fist time, but we kinda just ghosted him after that. 

Lunar: Ah ahh y there there there. *Moving along with Romeo, pressing her chest against his. 

Henrietta: Ahh uhh *using her leg to slide herself 0nto Jake. As an answer going at fast and rough pace. *Ahh AHH UM FUCK fuck ahh! 

Lucuse: Ok list your symptoms babe. Looking down sighing your still horny? 

Axe: Nods at Lucuse. My head against your leg. These pants are way to tight. I'm dizzy, nauseous, horny as hell, the lights are too bright, and apparently I bleed when I'm hard for too long. 

Res: Food coming up. Walking out of the bathroom to the kitchen to call and order food. 

Romeo: Fuck, moaning out Lunar's name as I cum deep inside her. 

Aeris: Yea that's true, or this is his pay back. A fancy dinner as a trap. 

Jake: Fuck yea ride me baby! Thrusting up to meet her at the same rough fast pace. 

Lucuse: Putting everything into a mystics sickness browser. Looking through the to results.* Ok so you either are experiencing serpent rutt sickness. Which is probably the right one, or you have bunnariy mouth herpes. Babe it's just what we already know. 

Lorence: Finishes up with the bathroom with in the next 5 minutes. 

Lunar: Ahh nn uhh! *few more thrusts after that cumming with Romeo. A gasp like high pitched moan at the end. 

Scarlet: Ok we have a few days don't worry. Oh nevermind today and one more remembering its Wednesday. 

Henrietta: Rolling over on the floor so she's on top speeding up on Jake. Keeping him on the ground with one hand. 

Axe: Whining hands pawing at Lucuse's thigh. I just wanted to fuck you why did my body need to get in the way. That's what it wants isn't it? I mean you don't even want kids. Pulling way getting up walking into the bathroom closing the door. Sinking to the floor in front of it. 

Jake: That's it. Fuck me baby! 

Aeris: Wow! Where did our week go. Giggles spinning Scarlet around. I guess we will get all dolled up to meet my dad Friday. 

Romeo: Shhhiiitt! Cumming a second time just from the feel of her getting off. 

Kai: Waking to the strange sound. Giving a startled cry. 

Res: Sitting in the living room flipping through the tv. I ordered food it should be here in 30. 

Lucuse: Sighs your right. I really don't want to have kid, but there's nothing we can really do about it. We just need to tolerate it until you get used to it. The meds will help calm all the symptoms. There will just be side effects. 

Henrietta: Turning around on Jake giving him a different view. Keeping a fast rough pass of her hips. 

Scarlet: Haha I can help you to comb out that mess you have there too. Placing the box on the table. 

Lunar: *Breathing heavily before letting go of Romeo's shoulder falling back on to the couch without pulling out yet* T that was a small tired smile on her face. 

Lorence: Your the best you know that *sitting down beside Res. 

Res: I try. The laundry is done too. Just need to put it all away. 

Romeo: Pushing my hair back since it has apparently fallen out of the holder. Damn baby. That was great. Kissing her softly on the cheek. Looking up I think I hear Kai. 

Kai: Standing up near the gate then moving back to Vex and Rei. Sniffling. 

Aeris: Feeling my hair. Oh wow, I hadn't noticed how bad it has got. 

Jake: Hands running over her back pulling at her hair. 

Axe: I never meant for it to happen this way. Fuck, I don't know what I was thinking. You don't want kids. I hate the thought of making you do anything that you would be against. Yet here I am hiding in a bathroom. Because all my body seems to care about is fucking a baby in you. 

Lorence: I'll help you do that after we eat *putting an arm around Res.* 

Lunar: Both eyes going back to normal looking over the side of the couch seeing Kai. Grabbing the sweater off the floor starting to pull it over her head.* I'm trying to get better at this. I'm glad you liked it too. 

Scarlet: Haha don't worry. I can fix it for you. 

Henrietta: Uhhh you gunna cum for me? *Says in a voice that could melt somebody. Slowing down the roll of her hips looking back at him. 

Lucuse: Again don't beat yourself up over this. You can't control how your body reacts to something. So suck it up *says the last part as a joke. 

Axe: Goes quiet. Not realizing he was joking. Turning the shower on to cover up. How broken I'm feeling. Shedding off my clothes crawling into the shower. Feeling low and just wrong. 

Jake: You want me to cum for you? Giving a deep thrust. Voice vibrating with arousal. 

Aeris: Would you love? I love when you play with my hair. 

Romeo: Pulling her to a stop. Hey, you don't have to worry about stuff like that. I like you. The sex isn't that important. I don't think it woke the other too. Kissing her softly but passionately. 

Res: Your the best and being there for me. Snuggling close. 

Lucuse: Wait Axe! I was joking on the last part. Please don't be sad I swear the last part was a joke. Stepping over to the bathroom door. 

Henrietta: Um yes, yes cum for me baby! *Practically screams it knowing full well everyone in the house could hear it. 

Scarlet: No problem. I've been doing hair for ever. Esme used to have this doll and whenever the hair got all warn out and sticky. I would fix it for her. 

Lunar: Giving him a sweet smile. Well I'll go see if I can get him to go back to sleep. *Finishes pulling on the sweater and getting up off the couch. 

Lorence: I mean that's part of my "job" isn't it. 

Res: Smiles kissing Lorence on the cheek. My perfect little family. 

Romeo: Looking across at the clock. We actually should get them up it's about time for lunch. 

Aeris: Laughs so I'm a doll now huh? 

Jake: Fuck, fuck, fuck! Getting louder thrusting deeper a few more times before pulling her down tight against me as I cum. Moaning and cussing. 

Axe: Curling up whining from the pain. No longer worried about how horny I am. Just wanting the pain to stop. 

Lorence: Fhuckling a little. I guess we are your family, but I'd hardly call it perfect. 

Lunar: Oh great then I'll go get them. *Handing him the shirt he had on before. 

Scarlet: Yup my doll *says jokingly. 

Henrietta: Ahh ah *moaning loud enough for even the neighbors to hear.* Yes, yes turning back around on Jake to be face to face pulling off. Hehe we're not done yet just one more thing. Says in a mischievous tone. Moving down to put her head in between his legs massaging him with one hand. Staring at him liking her lips as a tease. 

Lucuse: Trying to ignore all the noise coming from the other room. Looking up methods for Axe's rutt sickness. 

Res: We are perfect to me. 

Romeo: Hopping up pulling my pants and shirt back on. Heading to the kitchen to work on food for the little ones. 

Kai: Looking up seeing Lunar toddling over arms up. Ma... ma... babbling away waving his hands. 

Aeris: Alright I guess I'm good with that. Walking to the bathroom grabbing my brush. You want to work on it now? 

Jake: Fuck really didn't think you would be into that kind of stuff. 

Axe: Curled up hands over my ears just letting the hot water run over me. 

Lorence: Well that's all that matters to me *pulling Res closer.* 

Lunar: *Picks Kai up and hugs him* We're ok. *Nuzzling the top of his head.* You ready to have some lunch *setting Kai back down. Since he's the one that can walk. Heading over to the pen to let out the rest of the kids *suddenly realizing something.* Damnit. 

Vex: Yawns and one ear flickers as he wakes up. 

Scarlet: No problem patting the seat in front of her on the couch. Come here we can style it on Friday. 

Henrietta: Why do you not want me to? *Making a pouty face, but continuing to use her hand to massage Jake's instrument. 

Jake: Arching my back. Didn't say that. Have at it baby. Hands going into her hair. 

Aeris: Sitting down leaning into Scarlet. 

Romeo: What is it love? Looking down the hall. Is everything okay? 

Kai: Toddling up to Ro. Little hands fisting into his pants leg. 

Res: Nuzzling Lorence. Hearing a knock that will be dinner. 

Rinmaru: Eu baby what should we fix for lunch the girls are probably hungry. 

Henrietta: Giving Jake a sexy smirk before licking the top. Then taking the length into her mouth. 

Scarlet: Taking the brush and running it threw Aeris's hair gently. 

Lunar: *Giggling a little picking up Vex and Rei. Carrying them into the kitchen, putting them in their high chair. 

Lorence: I'll get it getting up from the couch 

Eugene: Oh ya we need to go to the store. We don't have enough to make dinner, but we have some for lunch. 

Rinmaru: Okay lunch first. Then we can go to the store. What do you want to make? 

Res: Thanks love. I hope you like what I got. 

Romeo: Why did you say damnit babe?? Are the kids okay? 

Aeris: Relaxing humming softly. 

Jake: Moaning arching up off the floor. 

Axe: Stepping back into the room one towel around my waist another over my head. 

Eugene: Um I think we have some fries in the freezer. We could make those with something. 

Lorence: Opening the door then paying the delivery person a tip. Then coming back to the couch what did you get? 

Lunar: Huh oh ya. I just realized that I stubbed my toe. Nothing to serious picking Kai up to put in his chair. 

Henrietta: Pulls back after a few minutes. Then using both hands to rub it. 

Lucuse: You feeling a little better babe? 

Axe: Some. It still won't go down. I tried, to uhm relieve it. Didn't work. Just this damn towel is making me want to cry. 

Jake: Babe going to cum. 

Romeo: Oh hun I'm sorry. Is your foot okay? Smiling at Kai not wanting to let go of my pants. It's okay buddy. Daddy made lunch. Let mom put you in your chair. 

Kai: Babbling away as Lunar picks him up. Shaking his head leaning away from the high chair. 

Res: I ordered some pasta from that really good cafe we found. 

Rinmaru: I think there is still a can of chilli in the cabinet. We could make chilli cheese fries. 

Lucuse: Well I looked up some stuff. It's nothing big, but it says that sweet things are supposed to help with the pain just a bit. 

Henrietta: Yes, yes again *turning around connecting with Jake before he gets off. 

Lunar: There's nothing to worry about. I can finish making their food. Kai seems really worried about you. 

Lorence: Taking out his bowl. Yum this looks pretty good. 

Eugene: Yes that sounds great. I'll get the fries started getting up 

Res: Smiling it smells good too. Taking the other plate. I got different ones figured if nothing else we could share. 

Rinmaru: Need help I can put the girls in their playpen. 

Romeo: Smiles alright all that's left is putting everything in their plates. Taking Kai so he will calm down. Not sure why be would be worried I'm okay. 

Kai: Relaxes into Romeo's hold. Laying his head on Ro's chest. 

Jake: Fuck babe warning next time taking hold of her hips thrusting up a few times before cumming harder than the first time. Letting out a howl of delight. 

Axe: Not hungry. Unless it's you. 

Lorence: Sounds good to me taking a plate, and putting some pasta on it. 

Eugene: No I got it *says walking into the kitchen. 

Lunar: Shugs her shoulders no idea *coming into the kitchen putting the food on the plates. Carrying them back into the dining room. 

Henrietta: *Feeling it go threw her heavily breathing. Laying down on him.* Ok that, was the best sex we've had yet. 

Lucuse: Well you said your losing your appetite. Your going to eat some real food even if I have to shove it down your throat myself. 

Axe: Shivers at Lucuse's dominate sounding voice. Luc please don't. Don't talk like that. Looking up eyes having went a light red. I meant when I said your voice alone turns me on. I'll eat for you okay. Just let me find some clothes. 

Jake: Still moaning softly. I don't think I'm able to stop. Fuck, I'm still cumming can you feel that? Damn, I really love you. 

Romeo: Come on little guy you need to eat. Moving to put him in the high chair. 

Kai: Tightening up my legs giving a shrieking like howl. 

Rinmaru: Gives a soft sigh, looking at the girls. Laying back in the floor so they can run me over with their stuffies. 

Res: Smiles fixing one for me too? 

Lucuse: Sighs ok ok *turning to grab a pair of socks. Throwing it to him try this to um fix your problem. 

Henrietta: Fuck, waiting a few seconds before pulling off. Haha we couldn't even make it to the bed. Oh shit we left our clothes down stairs haha. 

Lunar: Hmm that's a little strange. Maybe he had a bad dream about you *setting the food in front of each kid. 

Lorence: Starting to eat. Your right they are pretty good. Yea made yours. 

Axe: Luc, not funny. I tried that in the shower. I've already cam twice. It's not working. Dropping the towel. As I dig through my drawers. I'm not even going to attempt underwear I'm just going to put on some soft sweats, and hope for the love of god it doesn't hurt. Pulling the pair in question out of the drawer pulling them on. 

Jake: Giving a soft groan. Feeling the sticky mess still leaving me. You moved now it's getting everywhere. I wasn't kidding when I said I was still cumming. It was only your shirt. It's my clothes that are down there. An I think it was my shirt you had on. 

Romeo: Come on Kai you need to eat kid. Putting Kai into his chair. 

Kai: Wiggling in the chair restlessly. Pushing the plate away. Hands up, ow, ow, ow. 

Res: Yea I know right. 

Lucuse: Sighs we really need to do something about this. You can't walk around like that forever. *Turning off the computer sitting on the bed.* 

Henrietta: Shit *handing him a towel.* Well it was but it nevermind. I'll go get them later. I don't know if Lucuse and Axe came home yet. 

Lunar: Tilting her head to the side *picking up a spoon and holding it out to him.* 

Vex: Sloppily eating his food. 

Eugene: Finishes making the fries calling Rin into the kitchen. 

Rinmaru: Scoops up the girls coming into the kitchen. Yea love? Smiling at Eugene. Smells like you did good. 

Kai: Turns head smacking the tray. No! Hands going back up. Ow, ow, ow. 

Romeo: I think he is trying to say out. Come on Kai your brother and sister are eating. Aren't you hungry? 

Jake: Cleaning myself up. It finally stopped. Yea we can grab them in a bit. You go shower you pretty thing. 

Axe: It will be fine. I have a feeling only one thing is going to fix it. I've already told you. I'm not going to so don't worry. Even if we almost did it in an alley by the hospital. 

Eugene: Thanks it wasn't from scratch, but it's good enough. Handing Rin a plate, and getting the girls some baby food. 

Lunar: No you have to eat Kai or else. You can't play with them after lunch *says in a somewhat stocked tone. 

Vex: Whining a little. 

Henrietta: Ok I'll see you in a bit. Getting up off the floor walking into the bathroom. 

Lucuse: Alright, but we do need to find some kind of way to stop this. 

Axe: Babe I told you. Sighing nevermind. Where were we going? 

Jake: Getting up grabbing another pair of sweats. Laying across our bed. 

Kai: Puffs up cheeks looking at Lunar then pushes the plate off the high chair. No! 

Romeo: Oh boy its going to be one of those days. 

Rinmaru: Smiles your the best love. Putting the girls into their high chairs. . 

Lucuse: Don't know heh I was going to watch TV and try to get a nap. I got up pretty early this morning. I was just going to chill. 

Henrietta: Turning on the water cleaning herself off. 

Lunar: Sighs sadly yes *holding the spoon a littel closer knowing this is going to take a while. 

Eugene: No problem you always cook so its nothing. 

*1 HOUR LATER* 

Jake: In and out of sleep. 

Romeo: Looks like your wearing more of that. Than he actually ate. Smiling at Lunar. Sitting both Rei and Vex down in the floor after cleaning them. These two are done. 

Res: Coming back to the living room with an awake Pynce. I probably shouldn't have let him sleep that late huh? 

Pynce: Rubbing eyes still slightly fussy. 

Rinmaru: Rocking a sleepy Mika. Zora sitting in my lap. Hey love were we still going to the store? 

Axe: Back in our room after eating like I promised. Sitting in the window letting the glass cool my heated skin. 

Henrietta: Coming back in the room in a towel. 

Lunar: Looking down for a few seconds well at least I got him to eat a littel bit *gives him a sweet smile* I best go change and take a shower. 

Lorence: Ya now he won't sleep tell 11. Sighs what did you want to do today tho? 

Eugene: Yup just going to call and see if anyone can watch them while we're out. 

Lucuse: *Laying down on their bed drifting in and out of sleep.* Thanks *yawns* for eating like you said you would. 

Axe: Nods still leaning against the glass. I'm I supposed to have a fever with this shit too? 

Rinmaru: I'd say try Res and Lorence, or Ro and Lunar. It's up to you though. 

Res: Wasn't planning anything really I figured we could maybe do some cool art work things with Pynce. 

Romeo: Go ahead love. I've got these three. Maybe get Kai to calm down a little. 

Jake: Sleeping on our bed. 

Lucuse: Great just great *says sarcastically covering his face with the pillow. 

Eugene: Eh I'll call Lorence and Res. Lun and Ro already have 3 of them. Who knows what two more would do. 

Lorence: Yeah I saw some water colors in the closest for some reason. 

Lunar: Good luck. Kissing him on the cheek. 

Henrietta: Smiles a bit not really bothering with clothes getting in behind Jake. 

Jake: Rolling over arms going around Henrietta's waist pulling her close. Nuzzling her. 

Romeo: Finally picking Kai up once I'd also cleaned him off. What's gotten into you today huh? Mommy just wanted you to eat. Moving to the other two sitting down with them all. Pulling out their box of toys. Let's play while mom gets clean. 

Kai: Curls up in Romeo's lap. Ignoring everything else. 

Res: Yea I used to paint alot. There should be some canvases too. 

Rinmaru: That's fine with me. Whoever you would prefer. Kissing his head. Well Mika is asleep. Then Zora here seems to want to play. 

Axe: Sorry. I'll let you sleep. Pulling my knees closer to my chest. I know I'm hard to be around right now. 

Henrietta: Oh so you are still awake says closing her eyes moving up to have her head perched on top of Jake's. 

Lunar: Walking into the bathroom starting the water and undoing her pigtails. 

Vex: Picking up a plastic toy with wheels running it across the floor. 

Rei: Finding her bat plushie hugging it. 

Eugene: Ok calls Lorence. hey can you two come over and baby sit the twins for a bit? 

Lorence: Answering: um let me see. Hey babe would you mind if we went over to Rin's, and babysit. 

Lucuse: Ya I put your meds by the computer. Take them please. 

Axe: Looking over at the meds. I'll take them later. Not wanting to move. 

Res: Coming around the corner. I don't mind. Sounds like fun maybe it will calm him down a little. 

Rinmaru: Smiling down at Zora. Bouncing her a little. 

Romeo: So your just going to ignore your brother and sister huh? What's gotten into our big brave boy today. 

Jake: Grunts snuggling more. 

Lucuse: Ok just do it eventually *closing his eyes turning on his side. 

Lorence: Nods in Res's direction.* Ya will be there in 10 minutes hangs up. 

Zora: Clapping her hands happily. 

Rei: Reaching out for Kai. 

Henrietta: Gives a slight smile pressing her chest to Jake's neck. Getting a little more comfortable pulling the blanket up to her torso. 

Jake: Needed a nap. So go to sleep beautiful. 

Kai: No! curling up more in Ro's lap. 

Romeo: Sighs sorry sweet girl brother is being a bit clingy. Picking her up. Kissing her cheek. You got your bat I see. 

Rinmaru: You guys will get to play with Pynce. 

Res: Smiling I'll go get his bag together. Then we can go. Sitting Pynce down in his playpen. 

Axe: Zoning out forgetting about Lucuse asking me to take my meds. 

Henrietta: Ok ok night you dickweed. Says playfully but lays her head on the pillow drifting off 

Rei: Holding it out to him* at at 

Zora: continuing to clap her hands. 

Eugene: Ok they said they'll be here in 15 minutes. 

Lorence: I'll go get dressed and will head out. 

Romeo: Yes you have a bat that's right. Smiling at her. Sitting her back down. Vex has found a car. Kai don't you want to play? 

Kai: No! Ev, e aone. Tail curled close. 

Rinmaru: Do we need anything before we leave. The list was on the fridge. 

Res: In the nursery getting Pynce's bag packed. Alright love. Pynce is in the playpen. 

Pynce: Wan ou. wan ou. standing up in the playpen. Da, da ou. 

Lunar: Finishes her shower getting dressed in a large gray Tshirt and sweat pants. 

Vex: Holding it up to him. 

Eugene: Yup I got it. We just need to wait for Res and Lorence to get here. 

Lorence: Picking him up out of the playpen. Your going to go play with Zora and Mika now. 

Pynce: Looks at Lorence confused. 

Res: Coming out with a bag. I'm all set. 

Rinmaru: That's good. I just realized this will be our first outing without the girls. 

Romeo: Yeah Vex that's a nice car. Show daddy how good it rolls. Pulling the toy bin closer showing Rei a few other toys. 

Lorence: You'll see holding him. Ok lets go walking out the door. 

Eugene: Yeah we should go out some where after. I'm sure Lorence and Res won't mind. 

Lunar: Quietly getting out of the bathroom walking up behind them. No trouble I take it. 

Zora: On the floor playing with Mika. 

Romeo: Looking up with a smile. Well other than Kai its been fine. Not sure what's up with him. He won't leave my lap. Rei even wanted to share her bat. I'm not used to him ignoring them. 

Rinmaru: You think we could? I mean it would be nice. 

Mika: Rubbing eyes sleepily, but playing with Zora anyway. 

Res: Following behind are we walking, or taking the car? 

Pynce: Holding Lorence's shirt. Chewing his fist. 

Lunar: Hm usually he hates it when they ignore him. Wonder what's up with him today? He was fine this morning.


	46. Chapter 45

Eugene: We could what? says with a sweet smile. 

Lorence: Eh I'm fine with paying the gas money if you drive. 

Res: Giggles you act like I don't have money love. Kissing his cheek yea I'll drive. Pynce's carseat is already installed in the back. 

Rinmaru: I don't know like a little half date. 

Romeo: Not sure. He has his head buried in my lap. 

Lorence: I know I'm just cheap straping Pynce into the carseat. Getting in the passengers seat. 

Eugene: Kissing his cheek yes of course that would be great. 

Lunar: Hm interesting sitting down on the floor next to Romeo. 

*30 minutes LATER* 

Rin and Eugene: already left for the trip out. 

Res: Coming around the corner with bottles. Where did the shy one go? They can't even walk yet. How are they getting around so fast? 

Mika: Crawling around the nursery. 

Pynce: Waiting for his bottle. 

Romeo: Playing with the Vex and Rei. Its about time for dinner love. What you thinking? 

Rinmaru: Holding Eugene's arm. Maybe you shouldn't have had that drink with dinner. You have been off balance since we left the restaurant. 

Lorence: Sighs I think I saw her heading down that hall towards the nursery. *Coming to the couch holding Zora in one arm and a two bottles in the other. Setting her down next to Pynce and putting a bottle in his lap. 

Zora: Suckling on her bottle quietly. 

Lunar: Um I know we have some of the kids food, and a few more bottles. Um, oh yeah there's some mac n chese in the cabinet. If it's all good with you standing up. 

Eugene: Yeah your right can we s-sit dowN for a few minutes *says walking a little wobbly. 

Henrietta: Waking up from there little nap. 

Rinmaru: Looking around us scepticly. Babe I think I should get you home. I'm worried someone put something in your drink. I think I'm just going to carry you. Tell me to stop if you feel worse okay. Kissing Eugene's cheek lifting him up into my arms carefully. We are almost at the car okay. 

Jake: Sitting up doing something on a laptop with a headset on. 

Romeo: Smiles at her. Would you like me to cook? 

Kai: Asleep in Ro's lap. 

Res: Heads down the hall spoting her. Found you. Sneaking little girl. Picking Mika up. Sitting her down beside the other two handing her the bottle. She is so fast. 

Mika: Ooooo picks up the bottle drinking it laying back being lazy. 

Pynce: Getting up with the bottle taking a few steps toward Lorence. Mmhu... 

Eugene: Ok I will. I'm feeling a little better just a pretty strong drink. We already got everything we needed right. *Leaning onto him letting him carry me. 

Henrietta: Seeing a shoulder length neon yellow shirt next to her. Pulling it onto herself tapping Jake's shoulder. 

Lunar: No I can do it you relax a little bit. You haven't been able to spend a lot of time with them because of all the paper work. Kissing his cheek. 

Lorence: Maybe it's one of Mika's abilities, or she's just fast. They can get her to join track when she's older. 

Zora: Counting to suck on the bottle. 

Lorence: Kneeling down to be on Pynce's level. What's wrong holding out a his hand to catch Pynce if he falls. 

Pynce: Takes a few steps taking Lorence's hand. Walking along his arm until both hands can grab the shirt over his chest. Then drinking the bottle head laying against Lorence. 

Res: It seems Pynce wants you to hold him. Looking at the other two rubbing their eyes a little. 

Romeo: Nods alright love. I think Kai is asleep again. Rubbing my neck. I'm worried about him. He is acting like Vex was this morning. Ruffling Vex's hair. 

Jake: Pulling the headphones down. Hey there pretty thing. What you need? 

Rinmaru: Yea we got everything. We were just grabbing dinner before we went home. I'm concerned that you didn't remember that since it was your idea. Your pale baby. Am I making you cold?? Stopping by the car to open the door sitting you down into the seat. Shit and now your all flushed. Really think someone dropped something in your drink. Rubbing my thumb against your cheek. 

Lorence: I see carrying Pynce over to the couch. Sitting down with Pynce on his lap. 

Zora: Yawning. 

Lunar: Hmm Vex stopped acting that way when he got his comfort animal plushie. Maybe Kai lost it and is upset about that walking into the kitchen getting everything ready. 

Henrietta: Nothing just wondering what your doing. Peering at the screen to get a glimpse of what Jake's doing. 

Eugene: Oh I remembered. I just wasn't sure if you wanted to go somewhere else to pick up some different items. You misunderstand. It's just a regular drink patting his arm reassuringly. 

Rinmaru: Whimpers. Getting into the car. Your going to rest when we get home. Pulls out of the parking lot headed home. 

Res: Looks like two little girls are getting tired. Smiling I'll grab their pjs and fresh diapers to get them ready. I'm sure they will appreciate some alone time when they get in. Heading down the hall coming back with everything sitting in the floor to change them. 

Mika: Wiggling and squirming the whole time still holding her bottle. 

Pynce: Curled up in Lorence's lap bottle long forgotten. 

Jake: I'm playing this game Jess sent me. Moves the laptop a little pulling you into my lap. Why don't you watch me. 

Romeo: It's not lost. It's in here. Kai hasn't shown any interest. 

Eugene: Of course if it makes you feel better *giving him a smile.* 

Lorence: Holding Pynce close. You need any help *calling down the hall.* 

Zora: Yawning and rubbing her eyes. 

Henrietta: Sure what's the game? Getting a little more comfortable on Jake's lap. 

Lunar: I'm not sure what to do here. Starting to cook the mac n chese, and putting the kids food on their plates. 

Romeo: I'm just as lost as you love. We will figure it out though I'm sure. Trying to play with Rei and Vex without waking Kai. 

Res: I got it. Getting up putting Mika and Zora into their cribs. Covering them both up. Looking around the room before sticking my head into the hall. Don't they sleep with something? 

Mika: Looking around not seeing her blankie. Starting to tear up. 

Rinmaru: Pulling into the drive way. Getting out coming around the car to help Eugene out. 

Jake: So far I've figured out. I'm a knight, not sure what the purpose is though. 

Lunar: Getting some bottles out of the fridge. Using a bit of magic to make them a little warmer. *Sighs I just hope I don't have to change again. 

Lorence: Umm Rin said something about Mika having a blanket, she really liked it has little snow flakes on it. 

Zora : winning a little from Mika crying. 

Eugene: Taking his hand standing up straight. Ok let's see if there still alive after running around to catch them. 

Henrietta: Hm I don't know much about video games, but my suggestion is to go left. *Squinting at the tiny map in the right corner.* 

Jake: I don't know much about them either. So left it is. Heading off to the left with my character. 

Rinmaru: I just had to carry you please don't push yourself. Following behind him. Worry still making my heart race. Heading inside, With the basket of bags from the trunk. Hearing Mika crying. Oh what's wrong? 

Res: Just can't seem to find this blankie. I've been told exists. Also didn't Zora have a pacie? 

Mika: Standing back up crying louder. 

Romeo: Laying Kai down on the rug carrying the other two into the kitchen putting them into their chairs. Handing them their plates. Hey what's going on why are you upset. Pulling her into my arms. 

Henrietta: Pulling the shirt over her hips alright nothing so far was there an online summary? 

Eugene: Oh right I put it in the dryer sorry. I didn't tell you guys she'll stop crying when you give it to her. Zora has one, but she's not as attached to it. 

Lorence: Thanks well we had a good time. They were pretty calm for the most part. 

Lunar: What no I'm really ok I'm just worried about Kai since he hasn't been acting like himself ever since they took a nap. 

Romeo: I'm sure he is okay. Probably just a nightmare or something. He will be back to himself in no time. Kissing her softly. 

Res: Yea it was good to see Pynce playing with someone. We will need to do this again. 

Rinmaru: Moving to the dryer grabbing the blankie heading to the nursery. Here you go angel. Now get some sleep. 

Mika: Instantly happy snuggling the blanket laying down. 

Jake: Not really just exploring adventure. That's all I remember. 

Lunar: Thank you *kissing him back before turning back around to turn off the stove and putting the mac n cheese on two plates bringing the kids food to the table first setting them down in front of them.* Say did you have a pet when you lived here alone? 

Lorence: Mhm we could get all of them together soon. *Standing up grabbing the bag they brought. 

Eugene: Hehe thanks a bunch for baby sitting. Will let you guys get on your way before it gets to late *says cheerfully. 

Lorence: No problem call us next time you need one. 

Henrietta: Gives him a few suggestions laughing when he falls off the map accidentally* 

Romeo: Shakes my head no. Never cared for having something here. There were to many nights where I didn't even come home. Didn't think that would be very responsible. Why? Going to the living room to try waking Kai. 

Kai: Sitting up in the floor covered in vomit. Giving another gag as Romeo walks in. 

Jake: Well I have officially learned I suck at this. Laughing softly. 

Res: Taking the bag from Lorence's hands you got Pynce I'll carry this. Kissing his cheek. Heading out to the car. 

Rinmaru: Coming out of the nursery the girls are already out. Zora went to sleep without her pacie. Moving over to Eugene. Eu you said you would rest. 

Lunar: Oh when I stubbed my toe it was on a box that had some leashes and colors. *Hears gagging* is everything ok? 

Vex and Rei: starting to eat. Getting some of it on the table. 

Henrietta: Laughing with Jake. I mean I'm giving you advice so we both suck at this. 

Lorence: Straping Pynce in the car seat getting in the passenger side. Yawning, well that was fun. 

Eugene: Ya I will let me just get changed. Then I'll head to bed it's almost 9. 

Rinmaru: I know it took us longer to get home. Catching his hand before he can walk away. Hugging him close. I just got scared. You don't have to go to bed. 

Res: Getting in to start the drive home. 

Jake: Laughing softly. Damn I'm hungry. 

Romeo: Kneeling down in front of Kai. No definitely not okay. 

Kai: Gagging again. As more vomit comes up hitting the floor. 

Eugene: It's fine babe you were just worried. Hugging him for a minute before kissing his cheek. Now can I go change? 

Henrietta: Same let's go down stairs and get something to eat. Then do you think we should call it a night after or not that tired. 

Lunar: *Rushing in behind him looking at them* Sh should I call dr Syxs or Christ? *Completely forgetting about the question she asked earlier.* 

Romeo: No love it's okay. Just relax. Kai is just sick. We can handle this. Take a breath. The others are eating will you sit with him? I'm going to go run the tub. 

Kai: Eyes watering seeing Lunar upset. Ai oo ad?? (Kai do bad?) 

Jake: I was thinking watching a movie on the TV downstairs. I slept for a bit so not really sleepy. 

Rinmaru: I don't want to let go. pouting holding Eugene gently. 

Lunar: Yesz yes of course *sitting down next to Kai rubbing the top of his head in a hope to calm him down.* C'mon your ok your ok. 

Henrietta: Ya sure not extremely tired either. What do you want to eat *pulling on a pair of sweats that end at her mid thigh.* Well I guess it's just you, me, Axe, and Lucuse. Dakota said she was gunna go check out some of the safe houses. 

Eugene: C'mon please *says in a not so serious tone.* 

Rinmaru: Sighs okay stepping back. Moving out of the way. 

Jake: Pizza. laughing softly. Actually it's been way to quiet. That's why I was playing the game to begin with. I didn't like there not being any sound in the house. Are Axe and Lucuse even home? 

Kai: Sniffling rubbing at my eyes. ai icky. ma ma. ai icky. 

Romeo: Heading down the hall way to grab him a clean diaper and just a onesie. Then into the bathroom to start the water. Babe can you see if he has a fever? 

Eugene: Thank you. Walking into their bedroom changing into some casual clothes. 

Henrietta: Ya its so wierd for this house to be quite maybe they're sleeping. It is 9, but I mean we are up. *Getting off the bed walking towards the door you wanna watch south park or something? 

Lunar: Y yea *one eye gaining a small silver circle putting a hand on Kai's four head.* 101 *eyes going back to normal picking Kai up and carrying him into the bathroom. 

Romeo: Giving them a soft smile as they coming into the bathroom. Hey there sweet boy. You were trying to tell daddy huh? Do you want to clean Kai up? I'll go take care of the mess in the living room. Getting up to help get the vomit covered clothes off Kai. 

Kai: Shivering softly. ai icky, ai icky. 

Jake: Yea southpark is fine with me. Who knows maybe they just fuck quietly. Laughing softly. Hell no they are probably sleeping. 

Axe: Pacing in our room occasionally teleporting from one side to the other. Not making a sound. 

Rinmaru: Just pulling my shirt off stripping out of my pants heading to the hall to drop them in the hamper. Then into our room. 

Lunar: Giving a slight smile. Ya I'll take care of it. Putting a hand in the water checking the temperature. After Ro took the onesie off gently placing Kai in the tub cleaning him off. 

Henrietta: Ya probably well let's go pulling Jake outside towards the stairs. How long do you think it will take to make the pizza or are we ordering? 

Lucuse: Still asleep. 

Eugene: Ok babe I'm... Are you hot stopping. When I sees Rin. 

Rinmaru: Coming back out of the bed room. Still in just my underwear. Heading to the kitchen. Not hearing Eugene. 

Axe: Stops turning to the bedroom door. Giving a soft whine then walking out. 

Jake: I'm dowe to order something. We can start watching south park until it gets here. 

Romeo: Heads back to the kitchen checking on the other two. Smiling that they are still eating. Then heads back to the living room starting on the clean up with a bucket and a scrub brush. Definitely need to get the carpet out. 

Kai: Whimpering. looking at Lunar. Oww hands laying on his little tummy. 

Eugene: Following Rin out laying on the couch tilting his head back are you hot love? Asking again. 

Henrietta: Ya theres not a lot of places that we can walk to around here. Leading him over to the couch. Turning on the TV conveniently on the same channel playing south park in 10 minutes. 

Lunar: Frowns a little more gently cleaning the rest of him off. Then taking him out of the bathtub drying him off, getting the diaper on, along with a red and orange onsie. 

Kai: Holding onto Lunar tightly. His little tummy making loud angry noises. A smell fills the air as his diaper pays the price. Owwy ma ma. Laying his head against Lunar's shoulder. 

Romeo: Finished with the clean up. Getting up to go wash my hands. Seeing two messy babies. I see you finished your dinner. Moving to clean them up. Removing their clothes to get them changed. It will be bedtime soon. 

Jake: I'm fine to wait for it. I don't think we got all the stuff to make one ourselves. 

Rinmaru: Looking up. . . A little, my clothes were so itchy actually. 

Lunar: Giving a small sigh, taking a towel laying him on it to change him. I see it was a stomach ache. Says as she finishes changing him lifting him back up. 

Henrietta: Alright I'll order. What do you want on it? Pulling Jake to sit on the couch. 

Eugene: Oh that makes sinse. Was it the material, or like some tags? 

Rinmaru: Looking at him from the kitchen window, standing in front of the air conditioner. I think it might have been my drink that was spiked. I feel like my skin is crawling. An I might have developed another problem. 

Jake: Pepperoni, extra cheese, and black olives. 

Romeo: Alright the other two are in their cribs. How is he doing? Stepping into the bathroom door way. 

Eugene: Turning around who would spike your drink? Harrison is dead. Who would be after us? 

Henrietta: Alright that sounds good to me. Walking into the kitchen ordering for them. Then going back to the couch sitting on Jake's lap. 

Lunar: As far as I know. Kai had an accident. Since he threw up everywhere I'm just guessing it was atomic fever or ache. It did tucker him out. He seemed more calm when we were finished. 

Kai: Holding onto Lunar's shirt head on her shoulder. Giving a soft whimper. 

Romeo: Let's hope it's not catching, or the other two will have it too. They are together all day, or I'd say we could just keep him away from them. He looks like he is already going back to sleep. He didn't want to eat lunch and no dinner either. 

Jake: Arms going around her waist noticing Axe go by. Raising an eyebrow. Where the hell is he going? 

Axe: Wandering aimlessly out the front door. 

Rinmaru: Scratching up and down my arms. Giving a soft whine. I'm hard as hell Eu. What else would it be. 

Lunar: Well if it is contagious. Imagine trying to get him to sleep away from Vex and Rei. Well I did get a little forced down his throat but that not there any more looking a Kai worriedly. 

Henrietta: Puting her arms aroud Jake's neck looking to the side huh. Is he high? That's pretty weird. 

Eugene: Baby your just horny. 

Rinmaru: Frowns. Okay I'll just go take a shower. Walking past Eugene in the living room stumbling vision cloudy. Making it into the bathroom. Having to hold onto the counter. 

Jake: Weird is an understatement. Your brother is going to freak when is just gone. Won't he? 

Romeo: Baby I mean we will do what ever you think. They have already been around him. If he throws up again though they will be in the same crib. 

Kai: Whimpers, tummy making more loud angry noises. 

Eugene: Umm what drink did you order tho? It's not that uncommon for some drinks to have side effects when your sober. 

Henrietta: No idea I mean they didn't really talk that much for a week because of his rutt, but if he's doing this completely in his right mind Lucuse will probably be more. "Are you insane. Why would you do that? Are you trying to get worse?" I would imagine. 

Lunar: Softly patting Kai's back. Ya it would be best if he slept in a different crib. Just for tonight he is half asleep right now so it could work. 

Romeo: I'll go fix it for him then. They all sleep together so there isn't any blankets in the other two. Heading across to the nursery. Fixing the bed for Kai. 

Kai: Ma ma, urts. Looking up at Lunar eyes looking tired and half closed. 

Jake: Axe didn't look like he was in his right mind. Does that help? He looked like he was high. 

Rinmaru: I didn't order alcohol. I knew I had to drive. I had tea remember. Starting to shake turning the water on from the floor by the tub. 

Lunar: Thanks cradling Kai a little closer to make him fall asleep. Following Romeo into the nursery laying Kai down in the bed Ro fixed for him. Kissing the top of Kai's forehead. 

Henrietta: Should we get Lucuse or just let Axe ride this out? 

Eugene: Oh right should we call someone about that? 

Rinmaru: I'm just going to sit in the shower. You said I'm just horny. I'm fine. 

Jake: I don't know. He won't attack the pizza guy will he? 

Romeo: What about his fever. I've got that kids tylenol in their bag. 

Kai: Shivering a little sucking on his thumb. 

Eugene: Um ok. If it gets worse please tell me. 

Henrietta: He was on your team right. I don't know him that well. 

Lunar: Yes I think that would work a little bit moving over to the bag. Pulling out the tylenol tilting Kai's head back, and pouring a spoon full down his throat fast enough so he wouldn't taste it. 

Kai: Wiggles after swallowing it. Coughing slightly, but going back into a light sleep still shivering. 

Romeo: Covering Kai up with a very light blanket. I can run to the 24 hour place to get some stuff for vomiting if you want love. Pulling her close. I know your worried, but you need to try to get some sleep. I'll be up doing paper work any way. So I'll watch him. 

Jake: We didn't exactly know the guy. Back in Seattle is the first time we have actually worked with him. He was Harrison's watch man. 

Rinmaru: Crawls into the shower not even bothering taking off my boxers. 

Lunar: Are you sure you won't need my help? I'm not that tired hugging Romeo around the shoulders glancing over at the kids. A little happy that Kai fell asleep this quickly. 

Henrietta: Oh well if Axe isn't back in 10 minutes. We best look for him. 

Eugene: Starting a movie waiting for Rin to get out. 

Rinmaru: Passes out in the shower. 

Jake: Nods yes probably a good idea. Though you sure we shouldn't get your brother? 

Romeo: Love your with them all day. This is the least I can do for you. At least get some sleep. If you hear us up. You can always get up with us later. 

Eugene: Knocking on the door after a few minutes. Hey are you ok? You been pretty quiet. 

Henrietta: Will wake Lucuse up if Axe doesn't come back in 10 minutes. Changes the position of her legs to get more comfortable on Jake's lap. 

Lunar: Thank you so much *kissing Romeo on the lips softly. 

Romeo: You know I'd give you the moon all you have to do is ask. Kissing back softly. Now go sleep while you can. 

Jake: Stretching out so she can have more space. Watching the tv and the clock. 

Rinmaru: Falling back from my curled up position with a thud. 

Lunar: I will. Walking out of the room heading into the bedroom getting under the covers a little colder then it usually is. 

Henrietta: Well if Axe does attack the pizza delivery man at least it's free *says jokingly. 

Eugene: Huh are you ok? 

Romeo: Leaving the nursery door open. Taking the baby monitor as well to have additional ears on them. 

Jake: That would be funny. 

Axe: Walking around into the yard like I did in our room. 

Rinmaru: Unconscious layimg in the floor of the tub. 

Lunar: Taking awhile to fall into a light sleep. 

Henrietta: Yay free fucking pizza. 

Eugene: Opening the door looking at Rin, dragging him out of the bathroom, propping him up against the bottom of the couch. 

*9 MINUTES* 

Rinmaru: Whimpers eyes fluttering open. Where am I? 

Romeo: Working on paper work, keeping a eyes on the baby monitor for any noise. 

Jake: Hearing a knock getting up to get our food. Must be the pizza guy. Maybe Axe didn't bother him. 

Eugene: You fainted in the bathroom so I dragged you out. Pointing to the door you really need to rest babe. 

Lucuse: Waking up to a tapping on the window. 

Henrietta: Yes I'm starving *getting up to follow. 

Jake: Opens the door to the pizza guy. Taking the box handing over the cash. Looking around behind him. Closing the door. Fuck Axe isnt out front. 

Axe: Gently tapping the window to our room. Shivering in the cool night air. Soaking wet from jumping into the neighbor's pool. 

Rinmaru: Rubbing my eyes. I got so dizzy. I was sitting with my head on my knees. I guess I feel backward when I lost consciousness. 

Henrietta: What! Sitting up a little more. Should we go wake Luc up and look for Axe? 

Lucuse: Rubbing his eyes moving over to open the window. What? When did you leave? Where were you? Why are you soaked? 

Eugene: Ya I put a ice pack in the freezer. Want me to go get it? 

Rinmaru: Nods please. My head is pounding. 

Axe: Teeth chattering jumped into a pool. I was in a weird zoned out sleep walking/teleporting thing. I woke up when I hit water. There was a delivery guy at the door. So I teleported up here. Sniffling. 

Jake: I don't know he was like pacing in the yard earlier. I could see him from the window. 

Eugene: Ok *getting up walking into the kitchen, grabbing the ice pack, and putting it under his head right above his neck.* You feeling any better besides the headache? 

Henrietta: Ok that's pretty weird. Axe can teleport right? Tilting her head as Jake walked over. 

Lucuse: Oh sorry babe. Here lay down a bit leading Axe over to lay on the bed. You really should get some rest this is getting a little out of hand. Did you take the meds? 

Axe: Don't need on the bed. I'm wet. Lifting my arms trying to take the clothes off. No forgot. Head is killing me. 

Jake: Yeah Axe's is similar to Res's actually just a little different. It's apparently a rare thing in a serpent. 

Rinmaru: Nods actually yeah. Still a little horny. Pointing down at the spot of the wet boxers pointing up. 

Lucuse: Damn. Well will you take them now? That's probably why you were sleep walking *handing him a pill bottel and a towel. 

Henrietta: Ya well we might as well see if he's in their room. Before we eat *getting up.* I'll just knock and if they don't answer I'll either hear them moaning, or there not there *snickering at the last part. 

Eugene: Facepalming what am I going to do with you *says through a slight sigh. Well I hope the ice pack helps. We should go to bed. 

Rinmaru: Whimpers I'm sorry. We should. 

Jake: Yea maybe he is finally getting some. They haven't done it since that first night right? 

Axe: Yes I'll take them. Taking the towel first after getting the clothes off. Wrapping it around my waist. Taking the pills. Swallowing them dry. Moving closer to you babe I'm really cold. 

Eugene: No your fine. Are you tired any? I can go get the DVD and we can watch them in here. 

Henrietta: I don't know. I didn't really ask them snickers. Whispering closer to his ear* between ylu and me I wouldn't be suprised if they did it in a public bathroom. *Going back to her usual tone. Sighs how romantic hah *going up the stairs. 

Lucuse: Here siting up on the bed pulling the blanket over both of them. 

Axe: Pushing Lucuse down against the bed. I want you so damn bad. 

Jake: Humm. I was thinking they are more the slamming each other against the wall types. 

Rinmaru: I actually like the idea can we watch them? 

Romeo: Looking down at the baby monitor hearing some concerning sounds getting up heading to the nursery. 

Kai: Sitting up in the bed crying softly, but not in a way that will wake his siblings. 

Lucuse: But Axe. Are you sure it's ok? Last time you started bleeding. 

Henrietta: Public bathrooms have walls says giggling somewhat. *Knocking on the door* hey you two are in there right? 

Eugene: Yea sure going into the living room to get the dvds. 

Rinmaru: Fixing all the pillows and the ice pack so I can sit up more. 

Jake: Laughing softly I want to ask them now. 

Axe: Please, fuck taking Lucuse's hand putting it down the front of the towel. This is what keeps happening. I need you. 

Eugene: Laying down next to Rin after hooking up the DVD player and putting in a movie. 

Henrietta: Pressing her ear to the door, then turning around with a smirk, going back down the stairs. Yup there banging taking a slice of pizza off the coffee table.   
Haha I'll have to ask them how the pull out was *breaking into a laugh.* 

Lucuse: Ok it's been a while *pulling down his own pants lifting up his hips slightly. 

Axe: You know I'll be as gentle as I can. Caressing Lucuse's face. Your important to me. I won't hurt you unless you tell me to. 

Jake: Laughing plopping down grabbing a slice. Yea I'm sure that will go over well with Lucuse. 

Rinmaru: Snuggles? 

Romeo: Stepping into the room oh boy. Picking Kai up grabbing his diapers and wipes. Yea that's what I thought I heard. Let's get you changed. Grabbing some extra clothes just in cause Kai vomits. 

Kai: Laying against Romeo's chest. Still doing the weird silent cry. His tummy just getting louder. 

Lucuse: No don't be gentle pushing himself a little lower against Axe *pulling up to kiss him. 

Henrietta: Yea I won't I was just kidding *eating her slice after a few minutes saying.* Hey I saw a case of beer in the fidge I feel like drinking. Do you want something? 

Eugene: Drifts off half way through the movie. 

Rinmaru: Slowly going to sleep myself. 

Jake: Actually that sounds great. 

Axe: Kissing back deeping it. Pulling Lucuse up into my lap. Hand moving around squeezing your ass. 

Romeo: Sitting in the floor with a towel. Starting to rub his belly knowing he wasn't done. Not wanting to change him just yet. 

Kai: Whimpering little feet kicking. 

Henrietta: Going into the kitchen bending over to grab 4 beers out of the bottom shelf of the fridge. 

Lucuse: Pushing myself back an forth on Axe a slight gasp leaving me. 

Jake: Giving a wolf whistle. Damn baby love that ass. 

Axe: Giving a soft hiss. Luc I need to prep you first. Like you said it's been a while. I don't want you to tare. 

Henrietta: Snickering I'm flattered *coming back over with four beers setting two on the table then handing Jake one kissing him. Opening her drink as she sits on his lap. 

Lucuse: Uh.. do.. what you need to Axe. *Stopping pulling off his shirt and the rest of his clothes. 

Jake: Kissing her back. Opening my can taking a drink from it. 

Axe: Pulling Lucuse back to me once his clothes are off. Lube in hand. Straddle me on your knees it will be easier this way. 

Lucuse: Good idea I've been so jealous of Hen and Jake lately. *Putting some lube on himself before grinding against Axe. 

Henrietta: Turning around so she's facing Jake taking a long drink.* This is pretty good shit *looking at the brand. 

Axe: Good idea sweet boy distract yourself. Kissing down Lucuse's chest as I slowly start inserting one finger to start. 

Jake: Yea I bought them smiling at Henrietta. Only the best beer. Grinning at her. What are you thinking about. 

Lucuse: Uhmm *moaning a bit continuing the motion of his hips.* Nn f fuck *puting his hands on Axe's shoulders. 

Henrietta: Turning herself around placing her elbows on the table.* Do you really want to know that. Says with smirk. 

Jake: Hell yea I want to know that. Wouldn't have asked if I didn't. 

Axe: That's it baby your working yourself open moving like that. Pushing in a second finger. Moaning into your ear. Your such a fucking sweet thing. Can't wait until I'm fucking into you.


	47. Chapter 46

Lucuse: You talk as tho I'm your kid, or something. Says breathless with a slight smile *stopping the motion of his hips. 

Henrietta: Maybe it's the alcohol talking still leaning on the table, or what my brother is doing with Axe. But I'm horny as fuck again haha *swigging the rest of her beer. 

Axe: Tilting my head you stopped moving. Hissing getting a little angry. 

Jake: Smacks her ass. Always ready for you baby. 

Lucuse: Movimg his hips in a slower but rougher way. Running a hand down the back of Axe's head threw his hair. 

Henrietta: Swinging her hips slightly still leaning on the table giving a drunken giggle. 

Jake: Want it right here over the coffee table?? Grinning at her. 

Axe: Pulling out my fingers, taking hold of your hips, lifting you up, and pushing you down over me. Hissing out a moan. Fuck yes! 

Henrietta: I'm sure they won't mind. They're busy anyway. Licking her lips leaning her top half all the way on the table. 

Lucuse: Ahh ahha uhmm *moaning out loud using his knees to move at a faster pace.* Nn uhh fuck *puting one hand on Axe's shoulders. 

Axe: Digging my feet into the bed tightening my hands on your hips. Ride me baby boy. Bitting at your neck. 

Jake: Pushing my pants down. Pushing up your shirt, underwear to the side, and thrusting in. Damn love how you are always just right? 

Lucuse: *Going down a little deeper nails digging into Axe's shoulders speeding up the pace.* Aahh uhm, fuck fuck *licking the side of Axe's face. 

Henrietta: *Opening her mouth moaning out pushing her ass back against Jake as hard as she can.* Ahh uhh I I wanna fuck you until you can't cum for a week *manages to say through the moaning. 

Axe: Wrapping my arms around Lucuse's waist. Fuck baby boy. That's it take all I've got to offer you. Thrusting my hips up when you come down. 

Jake: I'll give you all I got. Grinning thrusting faster. Taking her nipples into my hands twisting them. 

Lucuse: Unn ahh uhhh *moaning as he takes Axe full on staying there for a couple minutes. 

Henrietta: Speeding up her pace letting her leg come up off the ground laying her body on the table.* AHH yes yes fuck me baby! 

Jake: You got it baby doll. Taking hold of her leg. Holding it up in the air going faster. 

Axe: Hissing loudly in approval. Kissing down Luc's neck. Your doing great. How does it feel sitting down on daddy's cock? Whispering it with a hissing twang. 

Lucuse: Using my knees to stay in place.* Fuck, fuck yes ahh *trying not to move for a few more seconds before giving in. 

Henrietta: Ahhh uhmm! Fuck *putting a hand against Jake, the other on the table to stop him once he was all the way in for a few seconds. To enjoy it then leting go of the table. 

Jake: Yeah you like that don't ya? 

Axe: Take the time you need baby boy. Pulling you into another deep tongue filled kiss. 

Lucuse: Ahh *going back to the fast and rough pace. Nails digging into his shoulders I I'm gunna c c umm. 

Henrietta: Uhmm uhmm *nodding her head very fast still not moving away if anything moving closer. 

Jake: Pulling your body flush against mine so I'm in all the way. Instead of thrusting choosing to just grind. Keeping the friction between us really strong without having to pull out. 

Axe: Go for it baby boy I'm close too. Thrusting right along with Lucuse's pace. 

Lucuse: After a few more thrusts cumming across Axe not slowing down. 

Henrietta: Uhmm yes, yes fuck *screams out grinding back with Jake making sure to do eye catching way. 

Jake: Smirking down at her before sliding two fingers inside with my dick. How about that baby? Thrusting with it a little bit. 

Axe: Fuck me good baby. Wrapping my arms tighter around Lucuse holding you down as you thrust. That's it. Fixing to cum. Daddy's going to fill you up. 

Henrietta: Ahh humm yes fuck fuck I'm gunna cum shhhiittt *says continuing to grind on him pressing her chest against the table. 

Lucuse: Hmm shit shit yes daddy cum. *straddling Axe's knees and thighs to get a better angel. 

Axe: Pushing down on Lucuse pulling you close. I'm warning you now I do have a small knot can you feel it? It won't last long. Just when it's there it means I'm going to cum alot. It's part of the rutt that we didn't follow through with. 

Jake: Fuck yea me too baby. Grinding harder while thrusting my fingers 

Lucuse: Fuck yes cum. I can take it   
*pushing down nails digging into Axe's skin. 

Henrietta: Uh uh ahah aAh *cumming hard against Jake. Twisting a little on him still grinding mouth open. 

Jake: Slamming my hips forward going deep as I can. Moaning out calling your name sweetly. Leaning forward giving you a deep tongue filled kiss. 

Axe: Hands tightening on Lucuse's hips pushing him down until I hear the soft wet pop. Giving a light jerk. Fuck, fuck, fuck, cumming hard. Feeling it as it start to pump into Lucuse. Hands rubbing his belly. I'm going to fill you so full baby. 

Lucuse: Yelling out at first as the pain turns to pleasure. Shifting slightly without pulling off. 

Henrietta: Feeling it throughout herself making out with Jake. Pulling up a bit not exactly realizing how much there was.* Fuck, fuck yes more *says this moaning onto his mouth with her back to the table. 

Jake: You need more baby? I'll give you more. Pulling you up off the table, and keeps going thrusting harder. Cum again baby! 

Axe: Licking your mark gently. Does it feel good baby boy? 

Henrietta: Fuck fuck *cumming again. One hip pressing her chest to the top part of Jake's chest kinda on his neck. 

Lucuse: Fuck yes after a few more second pulling out laying down beside Axe breathing heavily. 

Axe: Rolls over pulling Lucuse close gently rubbing his stomach. Want me to get it back out? Your belly is so tight. Gently pushing on it. Daddy filled you good. 

Jake: Throws my head back howling cumming deep inside Henrietta. Leaning forward over her on the table. 

Lucuse: Fuck, some of it coming back out, that was a lot but it was worth it. 

Henrietta: Uhunn fuck fuck *sliding up and down on him for a few more minutes. Pulling out moving her head in between Jake's legs after pushing him to sit on the couch. 

Axe: I like watching it come back out. How do you feel? 

Jake: Fuck I love you. My little sex queen. Hands going into Henrietta's hair tugging it gently. 

Lucuse: Eh tiredish in a since *the rest of it coming out.* We're going to need some new sheets. 

Henrietta: *Licking her lips cupping her breasts around Jake's dick pushing them up around it licking the top* Mm!! You like this? 

Jake: Hell ya. Gently starts thrusting up between them. They are so fucking soft. 

Axe: Gives him a soft grin. Gently pushing down more on his stomach. Shoot it back out at me. 

Henrietta: *Licking the top as Jake thrust up* mm! ah. 

Lucuse: After a couple minutes finishing getting up to go get some sheets opening the door catching a small glimpse closing the door pretty fast. Turning around ya I'll wait to get some more sheets. 

Axe: Moving over to hold you. Luc thank you. I feel so much better. Nuzzling into your chest. I love you. Now let me take care of you. Lifting you up heading onto the bathroom. You need to relax in a nice warm bath. It will relax your muscles. 

Jake: Yea that's it. Fuck feels so good. 

Lucuse: Thanks a lot. I hope that helped your rutt sickness. Letting himself get carried into the bathroom. 

Henrietta: Alright one last thing *getting up from off her knees, stretching out her arms, then turning around bending over touching her toes.* You seemed to like this earlier so I'll do it again its fun hhehe. 

Jake: Smacks her ass. Fuck I love doing this shit with you. So glad that we don't have to worry about anything bad happening any more. Looking at the clock. Uhm where did the time go? Its 3am. 

Axe: Tongue flicking over Lucuse affectionately. Setting the water. There you go love. Adding in some lavender, and a few other oils to help his muscles. The lavender is for smell the others don't smell that great. 

Romeo: Sitting up against the couch. Kai against my shoulder. The trash can in the room next to us. A towel in the floor. Rubbing his back gently as he finally sleeps. 

Res: Coming into the bedroom from the bathroom at 3am sighing rubbing his stomach. Crawling back into their bed. Laying on the edge. 

Rinmaru: Up fixing the girls early morning feeding. Sleepily rubbing my eyes. 

Aeris: Sleeping with my arm thrown over Scarlet. Holding her close. 

Jess: Coming to bed for the first time having been playing games until now. 

Dakota: Standing in the kitchen of the little bitty safe house. That I picked out. Putting away the few groceries that I bought. Moving through the furnished living room to the bedroom, after locking the door, and hanging up the key. Home. Crawling into the bed after taking off my clothes. 

Henrietta: Huh looking up. Damn when we came out here it was 11 now its 3. Sighs turning back around.* Should we head up to bed then looking around the couch for her clothes. 

Lucuse : *Chuckling getting into the bathtub instantly relaxing his body in it. Thank you this is really nice. 

Lunar: Quietly walking down the hall rubbing her eyes unable to sleep. 

Eugene: Still asleep. 

Scarlet: In a deep sleep snuggled close to Aeris. 

Jun: Pulling off his uniform shirt from getting home 30 minutes ago. Sorry I was late my manager has me doing the closing shift. 

Jake: Fucking tired. Pulling her shirt and my pants out from under the couch. Here baby doll. Pulling my sweats back on. 

Axe: No problem it's the least I can do after all you did. 

Romeo: Looking up a finger to my lips. Couldn't sleep? 

Rinmaru: Slips into the nursery. Smiling at the girls handing them their bottle kissing their little heads then slipping back out. Crawling back in bed. 

Jess: Oh hey there handsome. I was just getting ready to lay down myself. 

Henrietta: Ya just got pretty wraped up in this. Haha we should do this on the table more often it's fucking awesome. *Says as she pulled her shirt back on.* 

Lucuse: Gee well its gunna help your rutt sickness right? 

Lunar: Nodding moving over to sit next to Romeo. Is Kai been doing ok? *Says in a quiet whisper nearly loud enough to hear. 

Jun: Ya the boss has been working us to the bone. 

Jess: I've noticed your hardly ever home. Sitting up on my knees arms open. How about a hug? 

Romeo: Looking at Lun with tired eyes. Not exactly. Voice scratchy. It's definitely catching. He isn't the only one throwing up. Hence the trash can. *turning my head to cough. He finally feel asleep. I'm just to anxious to lay him down last time I did. He gagged in his sleep. Scared the shit out of me, literally. *frowning at the fact that I'm now only in sweats. 

Kai: Burps in his sleep. Drool running down Ro's chest. 

Axe: It did help alot. Smiles leaning against the tub. Hand moving the water around Lucuse's legs. 

Jake: Hell yea it was really good. Pulling her in for a sweet kiss. Now let's go take care of you, and get some sleep. You need to be cleaned up. 

Jun: Leaning into Jess's hold hugging his shoulders. Laying his own head on Jess's chest. 

Lunar: Looking at Romeo with concerned expression. How about I watch him for the next few hours? You look dead on your feet love *softly rubbing Ro's shoulder.* 

Henrietta: Smirking thanks babe. Taking his hand dragging him up the stairs into the bathroom. 

Lucuse: I'm happy. Well I'm guessing it won't exactly fix it tho. 

Axe: Sighs not unless my sperm is magic. Hand gently rubbing over Luc's stomach. I'll be okay. 

Jake: Lifts her shirt then lifts her into the shower. Turning it on perfecting the temp. There you go love. 

Romeo: I'm scared to move. It hit fast. He should be feeling a little better. I'm betting its a 24hr thing. Keep an eye on the other two and yourself I got him. 

Jess: Snuggles Jun close. Bad day? You seem down tonight. 

Lucuse: Good starting to relax a little more. I've got it from here can you check and see if we can get bedsheets now? 

Henrietta: Smiling at Jake. Ok I'll be in there in 10 just head to bed. 

Lunar: Giving him a weak smile sure thing love. Getting on her knees kissing his cheek before getting off the couch starting to walk to the nursery. 

Jun: No just had some shitty customers and the nightshift was just hard tonight. 

Jess: Jun come on. I can tell your stressed. Rubbing his shoulders. I mean if you need me to I can stay back at my brothers for a bit. I know your still not quite used to this. 

Romeo: Sighing moving Kai just a little. Leaning my head back against the couch. Hoping the others don't catch this mess, but knowing it's a possibility. 

Jake: You got it baby doll. I'll go fix our bed. 

Axe: Sure thing. Heading off to get clean sheets. Grabbing the dirty ones on the way. Smiling at the amount that got all over them. Returning to the bedroom a few minutes later fixing the bed. 

Jun : No, no please don't move out. I love having you live here with me. I know I'm not here at night, and I sleep during the day. I'll find sometime I just really need to keep this job. 

Lunar: Going into the room keeping an eye on the other two. 

Henrietta: Kisses Jake before he walked out. Now cleaning herself off. 

Jess: Giggles I'm not going to move out. Tilting up Jun's chin. You just seemed like you needed some you time. I can tell your stressed. Is it cause you think I was going to do that to you. No I wouldn't leave you like that. Kissing Jun's nose. 

Romeo: Getting up carefully. Laying Kai down on his side in the baby bassinet. Then laying on the couch. Dozing off. 

Jake: Bed all clean yay. Laying back on it waiting for Hen. 

Jun: Well when you say stay at my brothers for I bit anyone could jump to conclusions. Says in a sort of high voice, but ya can we go to bed now? 

Lunar: Trying to find a way to pass time. Taking out some cleaning supplies dusting and cleaning of the window and furniture. 

Henrietta: In 9 minutes coming into there room in a large towel.* Ok I'm here let's get some sleep getting in the bed beside Jake. 

Jess: Hey, sighs yes scooting back in the bed. I'm sorry. Curling up facing the wall. 

Jake: Rolls over arms open to hold Henrietta. 'M so tired. 

Romeo: Coughing in his sleep. 

Jun: Oh I didn't mean it like that pulling Jess closer closing his eyes whispering good morning. 

Henrietta: Yawns laying her head on Jake chest. 

Lunar: After a few hours of cleaning passing out on floor under the window seal. Leaning her back on the wall behind her. 

Jess: Arms going around Jun's hands over my waist. Whispering I love you. 

Jake: Snoring softly. 

Romeo: Jerks awake body drenched in sweat. 

Jun: Slowly drifting off. 

Henrietta: Smirks you weren't kidding. Starting to drift off herself. 

Lunar: Using her tail on her legs like a blanket. 

Romeo: Moves down the hall. Sighing seeing Lunar on the floor. Grabbing the blanket on the rocking chair covering her up. Silly angel. Checking the other two triplets. Looks like they are all good. Moving back to the couch smiling at the fact that Kai is still asleep. 

*Next morning around 9* 

Dakota: Circling ads in the paper to check in on a job. 

Res: Laying on the bathroom floor. 

Rinmaru: Cooking breakfast. 

Aeris: Still dozing. 

Lunar: Waking up looking around a little confused on why I'm in here.* Huh *one ear twitching. 

Jacqueline: Knocking on the door to say hello to her new neighbor. 

Lorence: *Feeding Pynce a bottle looking around for Res.* Res where are you love? 

Eugene: Playing with the twins. 

Scarlet: On her phone with a small smile at the thought how amazing this is going to be. 

Dakota: Gets up hearing the door. Smiling one of the guys must have come to check on me. Not realizing she hadn't sent the text she meant to. To tell everyone the address. Opening the door without checkin. Hello, oh hello who are you? 

Aeris: Rolling over looking to get cuddles whining when a hip meets my nose. Your wake? 

Rinmaru: Love breakfast is done. I made some eggs for the girls. . Sitting the plates on their tables. 

Pynce: Holding Lorence's hand on the bottle. Watching him with alert eyes. 

Res: Coming out of the bathroom rubbing my back and stomach. Then moving to rub my head with the one on my back. Rough night. I don't think my body was happy about the pasta as I was. 

Kai: Toddling around the living room having gotten out of the bassinet. Diaper hanging off my hip. 

Romeo: Out cold on the couch arm wrapped over his stomach. 

Jaqueline: Hey um I'm your new neighbor. I saw that you moved in pretty late soo I was going to wait until the morning to come by. 

Scarlet: Morning Aeris. Ya didn't want to wake you up. 

Lorence: Oh I thought we past this. Since your not preganate any more. 

Lunar: Walking out of the nursery rubbing one eye. 

Kai: Ma ma... Holding up a bag of flour from the kitchen. That's now covering the room. Diaper no longer on. A little poopy butt for the world to see. 

Dakota: Smiles oh hi. I'm Dakota. It's nice to meet you. 

Aeris: Smiles you could have. I love waking up with you. What ya doing? 

Res: I mean it's not food poisoning. We ate the same stuff. 

Jaqueline: Nice name. Well if you need any help settling in, or finding a job. I'm in the house across from you. 

Lunar: Sighs a bit picking Kai up carrying him into the room to change him. Taking the bag of flour out of his hands setting it to the side. 

Scarlet: Ya and you Love waking up early too *says in a jokingly sarcastic way.* 

Lorence: Maybe it's just a virus. 

Res: Sighs I hope not... I don't want to get you sick. You have enough issues with your stomach. 

Aeris: What's that supposed to mean? Tilting my head have I done something already love? Not getting the joke. 

Kai: Giggling nuzzling into Lunar Ma ma. 

Romeo: Starting to wake up slightly confused. 

Dakota: Sure I was fixing to head out to job hunt. I... I didn't catch your name. 

Lorence: You want some stomach pain meds love? 

Scarlet: I just meant your not exactly a morning person. glancing back down at her phone again. 

Lunar: After she finished changing Kai, going out to the living room to clean up the mess he made. 

Jaqueline: Oh its Jaqueline. 

Aeris: Not being a morning person or not I will be for you. 

Res: Yea probably a good idea. 

Romeo: Sitting up looking around. Did it snow in the house? 

Kai: Da da. Mess... giggles toddling behind nuzzling into Lunar's leg. 

Dakota: Oh really pretty name. 

Scarlet: Aw thanks babe rubbing the top of Aeris's head. I actually woke up a couple minutes ago my friend from high school was texting me. 

Lorence: There in the top cabinet in the bathroom. Unless you want me to get it. 

Lunar: No he got into a bag of flour *rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, and stumbling a little when Kai hugged her legs. 

Jaqueline: Gee thanks. I live across the road by myself. Well minus my son Andy so feel free to come over and hang out. 

Dakota: Smiles that would be really great. This is the first time I'm on my own. So the company would be great from time to time. The same goes to you. 

Romeo: Oh crap! I forgot he can climb. Sighing I'm sorry love. The others do alright? How are you feeling? 

Res: I got it. I'm just glad I didn't wake you up last night. 

Aeris: Ah okay... about what? 

Jaqueline: Do you have any kids, or friends with kids. I mean the girl that lives next to you. She's a great baby sitter for children with abilities. If your intressted just thought I'd share. 

Lunar: I don't know how, but I woke up in the nursery. Besides that I'm ok continuing to clean. 

Lorence: Alright I'll go fix some breakfast. 

Scarlet: So my friend she's about 23 24. She still lives with her parents because they're pretty loaded. They have a mansion like house, and she's throwing a huge halloween party next month. They're going to be a lot of people. She's telling me to ask everyone I know if they'll come. Damn it must be pretty big if shes telling me in September. 

Dakota: I don't have kids. I do have friends with kids though. I'm single so no buns coming from this oven. 

Aeris: Oooo I love halloween parties. They are always the best. 

Res: Coming in to the kitchen laying my head on the table. 

Romeo: You feel asleep there last night while watching Rei and Vex. Are they not up yet? It's good to see Kai feeling better though right. 

Jaqueline: Haha I'm a single mo too. Due to circumstances. Well I'll see you around. 

Scarlet: Mhm *nods her head my friend Ave. Her house is huge they've got a pool, a nice backyard, and a mini bar. So ya I can't wait to go. Should we invite the others? I'm not sure if they all celebrate Halloween. 

Lunar: Yup that's good Kai's back to normal. No they weren't up last I saw them. Finishes cleaning off most of the flour. 

Henrietta: Turning a little. 

Dakota: Waving at her grabbing my keys, and the paper off the table. Heading out the door after locking it to go find me a job. 

Romeo: Love I have a hard wood vacuum. Pointing to the closet. I'm still not feeling myself, but I was able to sleep. Watching Kai follow Lunar around. He seems to be a mommy's boy today. 

Jake: Laying on his stomach on the edge of the bed arm hanging off. 

Aeris: That's cool. So are we invited? 

Jaqueline: Going in her house packing up her costume and such going out to catch a bus. 

Lunar: Haha it appears so kissing Kai's forehead. *Walking over to the closet tripping on the same box as yesterday* ouch everytime! *Putting the box of collars and leashes on top of the counter next to her. 

Henrietta: *sitting up pulling on the same shirt as last night because it was closer. 

Scarlet: Yup what do you want to go as? 

Aeris: No clue I'm sure we could go shopping for something. 

Romeo: Sorry love. I don't know how that got out here. That should be in our closet. 

Kai: Toddling after Lunar. 

Scarlet: Huh maybe. I could go as Mr. potato head *giggling. I'm just kidding. Ya we should do that soon, or we could make something with the half of a store we got hahah. 

Lunar: It's alright getting up rubbing her elbow. That's why I thought you had a pet before. 

Romeo: No pet. Those are mine. 

Aeris: I think I will still need a few things before we can do that, but yea I like the idea of making our costumes. We should invite Kota and Lun. 

Lunar: *Tilting her head to the side in confusion.* 

Scarlet: Ya we could ask everyone if they would like to come. We'd have to fine someone to watch the kids also. I'm warning you in the real world Halloween is when we get to dress up, and kids get to get free candy. In the world that most of the people were going to be at the party. It's a time for them to dress in skimpy clothing with out being called a slut. 

Aeris: I'm down for all that, but babe you sure you will be okay. I mean your already starting to show a little. Hand moving to rub the small bump. 

Romeo: Smiling at her. What you never messed around with collar play before? 

Scarlet: Yup 6 more months until we have a son or daughter. Who knows maybe both. 

Lunar: Collar play? 

Romeo: Grins I'll have to show you some time. 

Aeris: Mmiles up at Scarlet. Wait you think we might be having twins?? 

Lunar: Maybe I remember a long time ago when I was 8. The kids in the group home I was at used to drag me around on a leash. Is it like that moving over to the closet to grab the vacum. 

Scarlet: Who Knows twin, triplet, or only child. 

Romeo: Growled at what Lunar said. What?! 

Aeris: I mean yea. I will love and snuggle it no matter what we end up with. 

Lunar: I mean it didn't hurt a lot. They thought I was some kind of dog, but they were 8 years old. So I guess they didn't know better. *Plugging In the vacum moving a few other things out of the way. 

Scarlet: Yup it's our kid. It doesn't matter what gender, sexuality, or even if it turns out to hate us. I'll still love whatever it is. 

Aeris: Looking at her with sad eyes. Our kid could never hate you. 

Romeo: Moving over stopping her. No one should have ever treated you that way child or not. Someone should have stopped them. 

Scarlet: That's a bit of a stretch 15 year olds hate everything. 

Lunar: Giving Romeo a slight smile. Thanks for worrying, but it all happened a long time ago. There's nothing I can do *standing on her toes giving him a soft kiss. 

Romeo: Sighs. I know that, but just hate the thought that people do that. Even children. Just because your different doesn't mean you get to treat other people unfairly. 

Aeris: True. I guess I wasn't thinking of that. 

Scarlet: They grow out of it. You want some breakfast. 

Lunar: Thank you, but you really don't have to worry about it. *Putting her arms around Romeo's neck pulling herself up to hug him. 

Jaqueline: At the bus stop. 

Dakota: Stopping at the red light near the bus stop. Seeing Jaqueline, rolling the window down. Waving can I give you a ride. 

Romeo: Arms wrapping around her. I will always worry about you. 

Aeris: Yea that sounds great. 

*Shopping day for the big Halloween bash.* 

Scarlet: *Finishes her call to everyone. Asking if they would want to come to a big halloween party, and asking Lun and Kota if they want to make costumes together.* Ok, that's everyone. There's a cool Halloween store on the far side of the plaza we could all go to. 

Lunar: Who was that on the phone poking her head out of the nursery after putting the kids to sleep. 

Henrietta: Sitting on the couch next to Jake watching a show they agreed on.* What do you want to do for the rest of the day? 

Eugene: Changing the twins before he can put them to sleep on schedule. 

Romeo: Scarlet inviting us to a Halloween party. I told her if we can get a sitter smiling. They want you and Kota to go shopping with them today. 

Dakota: Texting Scarlet that I'd love to go shopping with them. Asking were they want me to meet them. 

Rinmaru: Coming around the corner. Scarlet just invited us to go to a Halloween party. 

Res: How do you feel about costume parties? 

Aeris: So what did they all say?? Is Lunar and Kota going to come with us? 

Lunar: Really do you think you can watch the kids for a couple hours? Wow a Halloween party. Do you get to dress up and everything? 

Scarlet: Um Lun and Ro said they can come if they find a good baby sitter and Kota said that she would love to come.* Texting Dakota just at our house you can bring anyone you want. My friend says she wants to make it a really big party. 

Eugene: Really that would be cool since we can't go trick or treating yet. We need to fine a baby sitter when is the party? 

Lorence: Eh there ok haven't been to much, but the one I did go to was pretty cool. 

Res: Scarlet and Aeris invited us to go with them too one. 

Rinmaru: Nods I figured that. I'm sure we could find one. 

Romeo: I'm sure that is the case. I think that's why they are going shopping to get costumes. You can pick something you like out. Grab some for the kids too. I'm sure they will love to dress up with whoever babysits them. 

Aeris: Great I'm sure we can help them find a great sitter so all their kids can be together. 

Dakota: Txts back okay cool. I'll see you soon then. Should I stop and get Lun? 

Lorence: Cool where at? 

Eugene: Hopefully the party sounds pretty fun. It's being thrown at this girl's from high school named Ave. I was told she had really nice house. 

Lunar: Ya I'll try and fine 3 for them. I don't know what to dress up as. You have any suggestions? What you want to dress up as? I can pick up a few materials. 

Scarlet: Maybe Dakota knows a good baby sitter. Realizing something sighs even tho I don't really like her Ave said to ask everyone we know. Txt Dakota back ya I'm sure she'd appreciate that. Then going to Henrietta in her contacts. 

Romeo: I already know what I'm doing. Just let the girls help you find something sexy. Coming up behind her. Placing my hands on her hips. Kissing her neck. Tell them think dominatetrix. 

Rinmaru: It sounds like fun, but what will we wear? 

Res: It's one of Scarlet's high school friends. Apparently she asked them to invite as many people as possible. 

Aeris: Great, can't wait. 

Dakota: Heading to Lunar and Romeo's. 

Lunar: *A small dust of pink on her nose giving him a sweet smile.* Ok I'll ask their advice. Scarlet told me Dakota's going to pick me up turning aroud kissing Romeo on the cheek. 

Eugene: Ummm, yea what should we wear? Hmm there's a few costumes in the closet. 

Lorence: Wow let's just hope the guests don't go crazy and wreck the poor person's house. 

Scarlet: Seeing something in the cabinet. I didn't know we had this. We should have brought it to Seattle. 

Aeris: Looking up what love? 

Res: Smiles it will be her own fault. 

Rinmaru: Smiles I think we could have some fun. 

Romeo: Kissing Lunar's lips before she can pull away. I'll take care of the kids don't worry. They will be safe and tucked into bed. You can show off what you bought when you get home. 

Scarlet: Well I don't know how to say this, but it's some kind of drug. That gives people a strange drinking disorder. They can drink as long as they want an stay in a sober state. Looking back down at the bottle, With in 5 to 6 hours. We should give this to Lun the first time I saw her drink was horrible. It was sort of wonky, and she started getting these purple cuts on her arms. We should use this. 

Lorence: True. I'm also going to assume it's her parents house, and they most likely have no idea what's going on. 

Lunar: Your the best giving him a sweet smile. Moving over to put on her shoes and a grayish black hoodie. 

Dakota: Pulling up out front getting out just in cause the kids are napping. Knocking on the door. 

Aeris: Forgot that was up there. If you think it will help her. Then yeah I say let's do it. I think her body tries to reject the alcohol. Vomiting is so much easier than trying to eject it through ones skin. Shaking my head. I guess we need to get ready. 

Res: Yep I'm sure it is more for people to mess it up. It ain't their house. 

Romeo: Hearing the knock. Smiling at Lunar, be safe love.


	48. Chapter 47

Lunar: Giving Romeo a quick hug. I will have fun and don't start I fire. *Jokes as she heads to the door opening it. Hi Kota. 

Scarlet: Yea it sucks not being able to drink when everyone else is. Yea I'll go get some clean clothes there meeting us here. *Taking some casual clothes and changing into them.* 

Lorence: Well I won't try to make it harder on the poor kid. 

Res: Smiles oh come on you can be lots of fun when you drink. Smiles at Lorence. 

Aeris: I'll not drink with you love. I can be the DD. Smiling at Scarler kissing her cheek. 

Dakota: Smiling at Lunar. Hey, did you get my message with my new address? Heading back to the little car. 

Lorence: I never said I wasn't going to drink. I meant I'm going to try not to go crazy like swinging from the chandelier and throwing glass cups. 

Scarlet: Haha well they had a booz cart at the front door last time. 

Lunar: Ya how has it been living alone. Did you meet any of the neighbors. Getting in the passenger seat asking Dakota. 

Dakota: I actually did. Drove her to work the other day. I thought about inviting her to come with me. Like on a date. Oh and she knows a sitter I think you all could use. 

Aeris: Babe I don't have to drink to have fun. Drivers are important too. 

Res: Laughs I love when you drink. You get all handsie. Hands rubbing up Lorence's leg. 

Lunar: Yes you should ask her *beaming at her news.* What's her name, where dose she work? 

Scarlet: Yup I know just pointing that out *finishes changing. 

Lorence: I think your thinking of yourself there, but ya I do when I'm drunk. It does take a lot for me though. 

Henrietta: Looking at her phone.* Hey how would you feel about going to a wild costume party tomorrow? 

Jake: I'm down if it's what you want. I like to dress up. It's the ghoul in me. 

Res: Tilting my head I guess your right. You haven't really drank since you had the stomach issues back when we first got together. Will you be alright to drink? 

Aeris: Already dressed putting on my shoes. It's not a big deal. I can just dance with you. 

Dakota: Her name is Jacqueline. She works at the glitter factory. Not sure exactly what it is. I didn't go in. I got a job too. Start Monday. Smiling at that little pub on 5th. 

Henrietta: Ya she says there's gunna be booz, LED lights, dancing, singing, *leaning closer to his ear* and a pole haha. 

Lorence: I think I'll be fine just as long as it's not a crazy amount or I'll start vomiting. 

Scarlet: Yup well since I don't think either Lunar or Kota has an idea what they want to dress up as. You have any suggestions we should give them? 

Lunar: Glitter factory, I've heard of that place. I think it's a night clube never been, but someone said it's a hit. 

Dakota: Tilts me head. Really didn't picture her for that type of place. 

Aeris: Not sure. Dakota is one it will be hard to place. Cause of what she used to wear. I think Lun would be a good nurse or maid just make it kind of scary. 

Res: Smiling at Lorence. Okay so no getting wasted for my darling Lorence. 

Jake: Like I said I'm down with any of those things. Sounds like a night to be remembered. 

Lunar: Maybe you could visit her there. Not sure if it's one of those clubs you need a membership to get in, but if not we could see if Scarlet and Aeris would be down for her coming with us. 

Scarlet: Hmm how about a vixen. We could add a few touches to it. I feel bad since she's been pretty lonely maybe she'll meet someone there. 

Lorence: Mhm now let's go see if we can put a costume together. 

Henrietta: Yup besides I've got the perfect costume haha. *moving off Jake's lap to take a drink of her soda. 

Dakota: Pulling up at Aeris and Scarlet's. Shrugs I don't know if I'm ready to see her at work. Scar told me to bring someone if I wanted. Though if I want her to go I guess I need to go see her before tomorrow. 

Aeris: Yea I like that. I'm thinking biker with a steam punk twist for me. 

Res: Sounds good. Following Lorence to the bed room. 

Jake: I got the stuff for a circus ringleader. 

Lunar: The way you describe Jaqueline. She doesn't seem like the type of person to turn down that offer *opens the door.* Oh by the way what dose dominatetrix mean? 

Scarlet: Ya we could both do something steam punky. Haha we need more fake gears tho. 

Lorence: Digging through their clothes. 

Henrietta: Giving Jake a grin. Ooo I wanna see. 

Jake: Smiles at her. I think I'll make you wait until tomorrow. 

Axe: Coming into the room. Sup what yall talking about? 

Res: Pulling a tight black body suit and some bat wings out. I could be a sexy bat. Smiling at Lorence. 

Dakota: Yea I'll just ask if we can ride by and ask her. Maybe Jaqueline will come shopping with us. Uhm, why you ask? 

Henrietta: Aw man making a mock pouty face at Jake. There's a Halloween party tomorrow we were going to go to. 

Lorence: Haha I like it. Hmm finding a black cap and some ripped clothing I could be a vampire haha. 

Lunar: Yea. I'd like to meet her I asked Ro for a costume suggestion, and he told me to tell all of you think dominatetrix. Getting out of the car. 

Axe: Can me and Luc come? 

Res: Oh yea!! That is perfect. 

Dakota: Oh, oh my really? What did he say he had in mind for himself? Yea I'd like you guys to meet her. 

Aeris: Hearing them talking coming over opening the door. They are here. 

Henrietta: Ya sure they said they were trying to have as much people there as possible. There is gunna be booz, lights, dancing etc. 

Lorence: Haha we have like a gallon of fake blood in the kitchen. We can use that for mine. 

Lunar: He didn't say. He just said he had a plan. Why what does it mean.. Oh hi Aeris. I'm excited we haven't had a girls night in almost 6 months. 

Res: Nods hell yes. This is going to be great. 

Jake: Can't wait dancing is going to be great. 

Axe: Cool, heading to the kitchen then off to the room to tell Luc. 

Dakota: A dominatrix is a female in charge of a submissive male, or female during sex. Its normally involving chains, chokers, and spanking. Gives her a smirk. Is that his kinks? 

Aeris: Why are we talking about dom queens? 

Lorence: We could ask the others if we can get a baby sitter. 

Henrietta: Sure is. 

Lucuse: On there bed playing solitaire by himself. 

Lunar: Eyes going wide what? *shaking her head to snap herself out of the shock.* Um I ask Ro for a suggestion, and he told me to tell you lot think dominatetrix. *Her nose turning a pinkish color.* 

Scarlet: Why are we talking about dom queens? *Says coming up beside Aeris excitedly before Lunar had said anything.* 

Res: Yea I was wondering if maybe one of them might know someone. 

Aeris: Apparently, smiling at them. 

Dakota: Its Ro's idea of idea for Lunar's costume. 

Axe: Coming into the room with their drinks. Want to go to a halloween party tomorrow? 

Lorence: Well I'm going to fix dinner. Tomorrow's going to be a lot of fun. 

Scarlet: Haha you sly dog. Well the plaza across the street on the far side is a Halloween shop, with some stuff like that. Shall we go we can get some ice cream after. 

Lunar: Ya ice cream sounds pretty good. Stepping to the side so they can come out. 

Lucuse: A Halloween party. Ya sure it's been a while since I went to a good party. 

Res: Want some help? 

Dakota: I was wondering if we could run over to the glitter factory first? I need to ask someone about coming to the party with me. 

Aeris: Oh wow... Smiling sure if everyone else is good. 

Axe: Thought you might be up for it. Cool. We can dig around my closet. I'm sure I've got some stuff you could wear. 

Lorence: Sure I was thinking fried chicken. 

Lunar: Mhm her new neighbor works there *one ear flickers.* 

Scarlet: Sure. Wait glitter factory. You mean the strip club. 

Lucuse: Sure like what. Putting the cards away moving over to the closet. 

Henrietta: I can't wait to see your custome babe *moving over to sit on Jake's lap.* 

Jake: I think yours will be better. Kissing Henrietta's neck. 

Axe: Hands Lucuse a box of different costume pieces. Wear whatever you like. 

Dakota: Wait it's a strip club?? I didn't realize. I thought it was just a club. She has a kid. 

Res: That sounds good. I can make some homemade potatoes. 

Henrietta: I can't wait for tomorrow night *ruffling Jake's hair.* 

Lucuse: Yea sure *going through the box. Finding a Goldie locks costume laughing at it. Ya I think I'll do this one haha. 

Lunar: Umm we um don't really know the full story. She could be doing it for her kid. *Says a little panicked not wanting this to be ruined for Dakota. 

Scarlet: Very true a lot of men and women do this for a good reason. Some do it for the extra cash. 

Lorence: Aren't all potatoes home made hahah? 

Res: I mean I'm going to actually boil potatoes and smash them. I don't care for instant stuff. 

Dakota: Yeah your right. Jaqueline was on her own. She probably didn't have a lot of options. 

Aeris: There you go. Think positive you need this. 

Dakota: I'm asking her as like a date. I've never felt this way about a girl before. Pulling up in front of the glitter factory. 

Axe: Laughing softly. That was for a joke. I bet it will look great on you. 

Jake: It's going to be great. 

Lorence: I see walking into the kitchen. Getting out everything we need. 

Lunar: Well I guess it's kind of a date. Even tho we're all here too looking at the outside. 

Scarlet: Do you want us to come in with you? I mean its a strip club. 

Lucuse: It kinda looks like it's for a 16 year old. Haha pulling it up seeing how short it was. 

Jaqueline: Pole dancing still fully in her costume trying to not make a disgusted face. 

Dakota: Up to you guys I'm just going to ask the bouncer if I can talk to Jaqueline. 

Aeris: I don't want anyone eyeing my woman. Arms going around Scarlet. 

Axe: I was around that age when I wore it. 

Res: Starts the potatoes. While Lorence does the chicken. 

Scarlet: I get you puting an arm around her waist but someone should go with you so you can get out udont realize how alureing you really are 

Lunar: Umm, I could go with you *unbuckling her seat belt. 

Lucuse: Why did you wear this when you were 16? 

Axe: I lost a dare. Then they didn't think I could get in it. They bought it to small. There is a pic in the box. Never tell a serpent they can't. 

Dakota: You sure Lun? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. 

Aeris: You be careful you sweet little bean. Patting Lunar's hand we will be right here waiting. 

Lucuse: Snorting a little trying not to laugh. Ok I'll find a new costume. 

Lunar: Ya for sure I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Your like a sister getting out of the car. 

Scarlet: Will come after our small beans if your not back in 15. 

Dakota: Smiling looking at Lunar. Big sisters don't want us to grow up heading to the door. 

Aeris: Oh boy there they go. 

Axe: Wear what you want babe. I mean it. Your going to look hot in any of that. 

Lunar: Haha and somehow your still the one taller then me. So how do we get past that guy *pointing at the bouncer? 

Scarlet: Sighs I just hope nothing happens. I don't think either of them realize that if they wanted to they could flirt there way into the White House. *says completely serious. 

Lucuse: Looking through the box. 

Axe: Pulling a pair of tight dark jeans, leather jacket, and my combat boots. Setting them all to the side to wear tomorrow. 

Aeris: I know right. Just glad Dakota changed up her clothes. They would have thought she was a dancer. 

Dakota: I got an idea just follow my lead. Walking up kind of on my tiptoes. With a big smile. Hi my friend told me to meet her here to talk about a job. 

Bouncer: Name? 

Dakota: Kota, they call me Kota. Jaq sent me, please. 

Lucuse: Finding a some what sexual police costume setting it to the side. Well I'm going to get some sleep so im fully awake tomorrow. 

Scarlet: Thank god for that. Dakota really has made a lot of changes for the better. 

Lunar: Behind her yup. 

Bouncer: Looking down at them with a look: like you sure that's the name you want to give me. 

Dakota: Thinking for second. Jakolantern sent us. 

Axe: Kissing his head moving to take my meds. I'll be right there baby. 

Lunar: Mhm noding with her. Jaqueline left her spare costume at home. So we're here to give it back. 

Lucuse: Laying down on the bed. Starting some random chick flick not really paying attention. 

Axe: Moving over to the bed. You alright? Been really spacy today. Rubbing Lucuse's back after I'm in the bed. 

Bouncer: Use the side door its locked, knock twice, and they will let you in. Wait for Jaqolantern there. She is still on stage. 

Dakota: Thank you heading around the side of the building holding Lunar's hand. 

Lucuse: Yea just want to get some sleep. Since we're probably going to be up super late. 

Lunar: Knocking twice on the door. After it opens walking in, pulling her ears over her eyes. 

Jaqueline: Finishing up with her performance. Grabbing the top part of her costume putting it on as she gets off the stage. 

*Other strippers back stage: who the fuck are you shrimps? 

Dakota: We need to see Jak. Looking up at them with as much courage as I can muster. The bouncer told us we could wait here. 

Axe: Nods alright. You can talk to me if something is up alright. Kissing his head. Love you babe. Get some sleep. I'll be here if you wake up. I'll even leave the tv on tonight. 

Lunar: Nods with her. Still looking down. 

Other stripper: Oh I thought you were the new girl, and your some kind of animal fetish. Says bitter with resentment getting up to leave the backroom. 

Lucuse: Night babe laying his head on the pillow. 

Dakota: Pouting taking Lunar's hand. Ignore that. Seeing a small bench pulling Lunar to sit and wait. 

Axe: Still rubbing his back watching the movie as I doze off. 

Lunar: Giving her a small smile. 

Jaqueline: *Heading into the backroom. Opening the door just as she gets her top piece on.* Umm, Dakota what are you doing here? 

Dakota: Jaqualine, I needed to talk to you before tomorrow. So I came by getting up off the bench. 

Jaqueline: What about I'm on the end of my shift. Did something happen to Andy? Is my house on fire? 

Dakota: No, nothing like that. Just would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night? There is this Halloween party. I'd like to take you. 

Jaqueline: A date with me really? Thanks I'd love to go. 

Lunar: Smiling at them feeling really happy for Dakota. 

Dakota: A smile spreading across my face. Really you will go with me? Yes!! Moving forward hugging Jaqueline. I'm so happy. Okay I'll come by around 4. I can help you get dressed. Oh and that friend that you said babysites. You think she has room for 6? My friends need someone to watch the little ones. 

Jaqueline: chuckling patting the top of Dakota's head. Could you pick me out a costume? I don't care what. I'm sure she could take six. Are they mystics it pretty obvious that you are one. 

Dakota: Nods is that going to be a problem? Triplets, twins, and a sweet boy. I was going to ask if you wanted to come costume shopping with us. 

Jaqueline: No it wouldn't be a problem if they weren't. Just drop them off with the lovely couple that live on your right. Of course I'll come costume shopping with you. Who alls going? 

Dakota: Smiles my three friends. They are like my sisters. Pointing over at sweet Lunar. That's lunar. Aeris and Scarlet are out in the car. 

Jaqueline: Hey well let me go change. I don't exactly want people to see me like this pointing at her outfit. Walking towards a row of mini lockers. 

Dakota: Alright we will be over here. Moving back to the bench. Skipping. She said yes to both. 

Lunar: I'm so happy for you. Getting up to leave the building. I'll be in the car with Aeris and Scarlet. 

Scarlet: *In the car talking and joking around with Aeris. Oh Ro's going to freak when he hears we took her to the glitter factory. 

Aeris: Ha what Ro don't know won't hurt him. Oh look one of our beans is returning. 

Dakota: Sitting down smiling happily. 

Scarlet: What's got you so happy Kota *putting an arm aroud Aeris. 

Lunar: Skipping to the car sitting in the back seat with the two. So Jaqueline could sit up front. 

Jaqueline: Finishes changing into a blue sleeveless crop top and white jean shorts. 

Dakota: She said yes. Smiling she is going to come with us to shop. 

Aeris: See that's great Kota. You just had to buck up and ask. 

Scarlet: Haha well I'm going to be happy to meet her *smiling sweetly at the group. 

Lunar: Yup she seems really nice and shes really pretty. 

Jaqueline: Walking out of the club looking around the for Dakota's car. 

Dakota: Looking up seeing Jaqueline. Waving her over. 

Jaqueline: *Seeing Dakota hopping into the passenger seat next to her.* Ok I'm off for a few hours where are we going? 

Lunar: See. 

Aeris: Yes it seems our Kota has good taste. 

Dakota: Guys...!! 

Lunar: Sorry say giggling. 

Scarlet: Yea we'll shut up. 

Jaqueline: Hahah your friends seem nice. 

Scarlet: Well let's get going. 

Dakota: Starts off. We are going to the costume shop to find stuff to wear tomorrow. Oh and I already introduced you to Lunar. That is Scarlet and Aeris. Pointing to each of then in turn. 

Scarlet: Nice to meet ya *says smiling at Jaqueline. 

Jaqueline: Hmm Dakota the name of a state. Scarlet I'm sure that's a color. Aeris, hm I think that's a name of one of the Roman or Greek goddesses. Lunar means moon. *says like a check list.* Sorry I have a strange obsession with names with meaning. 

Lunar: That's pretty cool. 

Dakota: That's interesting. I mean the part about Aeris's name. Never thought about that. Isn't that a male god though? 

Aeris: Your thinking of Ares. That's sort of where dad got my name. 

Scarlet: Well I guess he bended the name a little, but it fits you perfectly. *Wraping and arm on Aeris's shoulder.* 

Lunar: Scratching one of her ears. 

Jaqueline: Aw you to are a cute couple. Says looking back at them for a few seconds before turning back looking at the road. 

Aeris: Thanks arms going around Scarlet. Kissing her shoulder. 

Dakota: Lun you good. Your ear seems to be bothering you. 

Lunar: Nope. I'm good *finishes brushing something out of the fur on her ear.* 

Scarlet: Kota says your a mom right. 

Jaqueline: Correct I have a son. His name if Andy. I love him more then anything, but damn he asks a lot of questions. 

*20 MINUTES LATER* 

Dakota: Pulling into a parking spot outside if the strip mall. Where the shop is. Who's ready to go crazy with Halloween. 

Aeris: Hell ya! 

Scarlet: Hell yea!! *opening her door looking at the Halloween shop. They do have a section you can pick from Lun pointing at a few of the sluttish outfits in the window. 

Lunar: *Flushing a little I don't think they'll let me wear anything like that at the party. 

Scarlet: Don't worry. I'm kidding but we did have an idea you could go as a nurse. 

Jaqueline: Tilts her head not really getting the joke. As she gets out of the car. 

Dakota: Smiles at Jaq.. Lun's hubby, Romeo told her that she should be a dominatrix, or something with that in mind. 

Aeris: Following behind them on alert since we are all just girls. 

Jaqueline: Haha I didn't peg her for that type, but to each there own. Walking into the Halloween shop next to Dakota. Looking at some feathery cat masks. 

Scarlet: What's wrong babe? You seem a little tense. 

Lunar: Walking into the Halloween shop. Seeing some clip on ear rings with syringes on them full of fake blood. 

Aeris: You have to be watchful people get crazy during Halloween. Your pregnant love. I'm not risking being jumped. Looking around once inside. 

Dakota: She isn't. It's more Romeo's thing. I think that might have been more his idea like switching rolls. 

Scarlet: True but most people our age just dress up for parties. I would imagine them to be more for the booz and decorations then costumes. *Pulling Aeris into the shop near a steam punky section. 

Lunar: Clipping the syringes to the bottom part of her ear smiling. I like these. 

Jaqueline: Haha well what do you want to go as? I was thinking I could use this holding up a feathery white and purple cat mask. 

Dakota: Uh, I'm not really sure what I want to go as. The mask looks good on you though. 

Aeris: Moving through the different stuff. Picking a few different pieces. 

Scarlet: Hmm I like this one pulling a steam punk looking short skirt with a few gears on it. 

Jaqueline: Maybe I can be a cat *looking over at everyone doing their own thing.* How about a vixen it seems like you could pull that off. 

Dakota: Smiles I like that idea. Thanks for the help. Moving over to a few racks with some silky bodysuits. 

Aeris: That does look cool. I like the idea of going more biker though so need pants. 

Jaqueline: Yeah I'll be right back. I'm going to find some other stuff. God I haven't been to a party in years. *looking aroud seeing cat tails, thigh high red skirt, and a few other items. 

Scarlet: Cool I'll using this. Going deeper in the store grabbing a few other items that go well with the skirt. 

Aeris: Finding the perfect pair of pants, a shirt, and a really cool over the shoulder holster like corset. I've got a jacket at home. Seeing some goggles and a belt with bullet molds on it. Yes I need those. 

Dakota: Wandering around with a layered red uni. Spotting what looks a fox tail. Ooo I need that. A foxie vixen. 

Scarlet: Grabbing a a white corset thing and a gear like necklace. 

Lunar: Walking threw a section mostly composed of maids, doctors, and nurses. *Seeing a black and red sleek looking costume. 

Jaqueline: Haha ya a fox vixen like the idea. I'm going to go try this on babe. Sorry I mean I'll be back Dakota. 

Dakota: Nods okay sure. Stopping after Jaq had walked off. Looking up spotting Lunar. Running across. She just called me babe. Giving a soft squeal. Fox tail moving gently in my arms bouncing with my excitement. 

Aeris: This needs something else humm. 

Lunar: Turning around as she said that squealing. Yea thats a great step. Ooo nice tail. What do you think of this pulling out the black and red outfit? It said dominatetrix on the tag. 

Scarlet: How about this belt *pulling a leather belt with a bullet holder on it. 

Jaqueline: Changes in the fitting room. Ok this fits pretty well. I guess I'll wear it at the party tomorrow. 

Dakota: Oh wow. That will look amazing on you. Ro wont be able to keep his eyes off you. 

Aeris: Yea that is great. Coming over to Scarlet. How are you doing? I know being up isn't always good for you. 

Lunar: Hey *blushing a little.* Well it was the one that covered up the most. That I could find in this section *smiles.* I'm thinking I'll cover it in blood haha. 

Scarlet: Yea I'm doing pretty good it's only been 2 months relax. Holding up the outfit. What do you think? 

Jaqueline: *Changing out of the costume feeling confident.* 

Aeris: Sighs sorry love. Yea I like it. It will look great on you. 

Dakota: That sounds cool. It will make it more you. Smiling I'm going to go see how Jaqueline's hunt went. 

Scarlet: Thanks I like the idea of you as a biker chick. Well should we see how the rest of them are doing? 

Lunar: Good luck smiling at Dakota. How do you walk in these *holding up the black heels. 

Jaqueline: Going back through a shelf of costume jewelry. 

Dakota: Switch to some platform chunks. It will suit you better. bouncing over to Jaq. Hey how did it go? 

Aeris: Yea let's see what they came up with. 

Lunar: Picking up the outfit looking over at a bag of Syringes and a bottle of fake blood. 

Scarlet: Yup linking her arms with Aeris walking over to the naughty job costume section. 

Jaqueline: Pretty good I found a sexy cat outfit. Did you find everything you needed? 

Dakota: I was thinking maybe I need a fox mask. That would go with the tail. 

Aeris: Lun how is it going sweet bean? 

Jaqueline: Cool there's some awesome animal mask over here. Grabbing Dakota's wrist dragging her to the animal masks. 

Scarlet: Did you find something? 

Lunar: Pretty good I just saw Dakota. She's having fun so far. I found this *holding up the costume and syringe ear rings, blood and bag of syringes. 

Dakota: Smiling following along just as excited. Looking over the masks. I don't think I see a fox one. 

Aeris: Awesome. It's got the feel of what Ro wanted, but your own little flare. Looking across the store to Kota and her lady friend. I think Jaqueline will be good for her. 

Jaqueline: Getting on her knees looking under the shelf finding a orange and white mask. Eh it's not the most fox like, but it would work. 

Scarlet: Giving a whistle. I like it we were thinking nurse or maid since there's that weird fantasy. 

Lunar: Mhm I was going to cover it in blood. Umm can I try it on. When we get back to you guyes house? They don't let me try on stuff in stores cause I have to cut holes in it. 

Aeris: Yea no problem Lun. We got you covered. I'm just going to wear the boots I've to at home. 

Dakota: Smiles yes this will work great. It doesn't have ears though I guess I need to find some fox ears. 

Lunar: great thanks you guys glancing over at Dakota. I'm just so happy for her since it's not someone who is kinda insest. 

Scarlet: I think she's good for her even if Jaqueline is a stripper. You can tell she has a reason. 

Jaqueline: I could make you some. I'm pretty fast when it comes to costume crafting. Plus if I need one we have your friend for a reference haha. Well everyone seems done shall we head out? 

Dakota: Yes ice cream...!!! 

Aeris: There is our Kota. 

Lunar: I scream. You scream. We all scream for ice cream. Skipping over to the counter to pay. 

Jaqueline: Haha I'm down for ice cream following behind everyone. 

Scarlet: Yup let's pay and go. 

*15 MINUTES LATER* 

Dakota: Tapping the table softly waiting on the big sundae that she ordered. 

Aeris: Eating the small bowl of vanilla they already brought me. 

Lunar: licking a cone of strawberry ice cream. 

Scarlet: So do we want to go to our house, and add a few touches to the costumes. Maybe watch a few movies after? 

Jaqueline: Waiting as well having agreed to share one with Dakota. 

Dakota: I like that idea, or you could come back to my place. Jaq are you free? 

Aeris: Holding Scarlet's hand under the table. Did you not want ice cream love? You didn't order. 

Jaqueline: Yea I wouldn't mind that. We are neighbors after all, and my house is a bit of a train wreck. 

Scarlet: Yea just hasn't come yet. 

Lunar: Gives Dakota a thumbs up with half of her hand under the table so Jaqueline couldn't see. 

Aeris: Did you order when I was in the bathroom? Watching as the waiter brings a huge sundae for Dakota and Jaq. Wow that thing is really big. 

Dakota: That's great. We can watch movies and make my new place have that homie feel. 

Scarlet: A vinnila cone with chocolat on it. *Seeing the sundae* wow you think you two can finish that by yourselves? 

Jaqueline: Licking her lips at the sundae* I'm sure we will manage. 

Lunar: *giggling.* 

Dakota: Yes, yes, yes smiling digging in. 

Aeris: So young. Lol we can try on stuff and watch movies before tomorrow night. Lun do you need to go home after you try on your costume? 

Jaqueline: Sticking in the spoon and going to town.* I regret nothing!! 

Lunar: Yea probably I might put the fake blood on it, hook on the syringes, but after that I should head home. 

Scarlet: You know there both older then you right hahah? 

Aeris: How they act and, how old they are is very different. They are young in my mind. 

Dakota: This is so good. 

Scarlet: True, true but your not miss muture in my mind haha *pulling Aeris into a hug. 

Jaqueline: Damn right *picking up a cherry on top and putting it in her mouth.* 

Lunar: Looking at them with a childish smile. 

Aeris: Nuzzles into the hug. Sighing I know. Not the best for a future parent. 

Dakota: Doing a little dance eating happily. 

Lunar: No I'm sure you'll be a great parent. I mean I never thought I could take care of a kid. Now I have 3 kids. 

Scarlet: Exactly you'll be a great parent. 

Jaqueline: Watching her with the spoon half way in her mouth. 

Aeris: Looking up. Sorry... I guess we didn't mention it. We are going to be parents. Scarlet here is pregnant. Hand moving to rub her stomach under the table. 

Dakota: I'm the only one left. Well besides my sister and brother. So only three out of all my friends. 

Jake: Sitting on the edge of our bed thinking.


	49. Chapter 48

Jaqueline: Oh I'm happy for you. I have a kid, but it wasn't planned. I didn't even know the guys name. Sighs sorry Im not trying to bore you. I'm guessing the triplets Kota mentioned are from one of y'alls group. 

Lunar: Yup the triplets are mine *says finishing her ice cream. 

Scarlet: Sorry we didn't mention it finishing her ice cream as well. If you to need anything come to us. 

Henrietta: Getting on the bed after trying on her costume in the bathroom.* What's wrong babe? 

Jake: Did you ever take a test baby doll? It's just... uhm you have been... you've been drinking... hands running through my hair. 

Aeris: We didn't exactly plan this one either. We had a bit of a mystic toy incident. 

Dakota: You didn't bore us. I'm interested in learning about you. 

Henrietta: Not yet. I'm still waiting for um nature to take its course so I can. *Taking another drink of a bottled water.* All tho I wouldn't be suprised if I'm not veler are pretty picky on what they can get pregnant by. Let alone it's pretty hard to cause of our hole species being centered around sexual pleasure. 

Scarlet: We did want kids. We just thought we couldn't have our own. 

Jaqueline: Ya it was a umm rape incident when I was 21-22 around that age, but I'd rather not talk about it. I don't regret having Andy tho. 

Dakota: Oh wow.. 

Aeris: Yea we did, and we got our biggest gift ever. 

Jake: I don't give you that? Worried that I'm really not good enough. I think maybe we could really settle down don't you? 

Jaqueline: Oh don't worry about that now. It was 6 years ago don't worry about it *patting the top of Dakota's head. 

Scarlet: Yup well will see you two tomorrow at the Halloween party at 8. 

Henrietta: You really want to have kids? *Moving over next to Jake. 

Dakota: It's still apart of you though. A sensitive subject. That I'm glad I now know about. I'm bad about digging so. 

Aeris: No we take Lunar home. I'm not letting our sweet bean walk home. Ro would kill me. 

Jake: Rubbing my head down to my neck. I sometimes think I want to. I mean seeing Lorence, Res, Romeo, Rin, Eugene, and even the Lunar girl. They are all doing it. They seem so happy. I've been really happy with you. I don't know if I want it to change exactly, but maybe. 

Jaqueline: Nah it's fine it feels good to get it of my chest, but there's not much else to it. I barely remember how it happened. *Putting her arm around Dakota's neck in a one armed hug. 

Scarlet: Oh I meant Jaqueline and Dakota. Since Dakota drove us here from the glitter factory, and wasn't Lunar going to come with us to put the fake blood on her costume and try it on? 

Lunar: Nods *wiping the ice cream off her face with her hand. 

Henrietta: Hey, setting down next to Jake, it doesn't have to happen so soon. I mean we've got a bunch of years to decided if we really want kids, or not. Besides it won't be the end of the world if I'm not. 

Dakota: Oh you will need to pick up Andy too right? 

Aeris: Nods yes I guess. I wasn't thinking. She can drop us off then head back to her place. 

Jake: I guess it doesn't. I just worry. You seemed to get a bit concerned when I mentioned that ghouls can mate with any creature. Sighs still rubbing my head, hands fisted into my hair. 

Jaqueline: No he's at the baby sitter that lives next to you *putting the spoon down. 

Scarlet: Good idea *getting up to throw away their trash. 

Henrietta: I don't really know any more. On one hand I really don't want to be pregnant for 9 months, but on the other hand I can imagine a kid that looks like me and you. Sighs I don't know babe. 

Jake: I don't want you to do anything you wouldn't want. Leaning my head into your side. I just know after everything we have been doing, and no protection. You should test. Just to be safe. 

Aeris: I mean I try. Lunar are you done? 

Dakota: Oh okay. I didn't know how long he stayed there. Finishing off my side of the sundae. 

Henrietta: I will. I promise *kissing Jake on the cheek. 

Lunar: Yup I'm ready to go if you are. Its getting pretty late looking up at the clock that said 11:23. 

Scarlet: Alright let's go. 

*15 MINUTES LATER* 

Aeris: Opening our front door. Lun are you sure we shouldn't just take you home. Its really late. We could do your costume before we go tomorrow. 

Dakota: Pulling up in front of my house. 

Jake: Laying in the bed having trouble sleeping. 

Lunar: Um yea could you take me actually. Its pretty late and I don't live very far. 

Scarlet: No problem Lun besides Ro would kill us. If anything happened to you *starting to lead them both down the street in their houses direction. 

Jaqueline: Thanks so much. I had a really good time. I can't wait for tomorrow haha. Oh and just give your friends the sitters address. She'll take them. Oh one last thing I would really appreciate if you um kept my job quite. 

Henrietta: What's wrong coming back in their room after grabbing another water bottle. 

Jake: Smiling up at you. I'm just having trouble going to sleep. Don't drink too much to fast. You don't want to make yourself sick. 

Dakota: No problem. I wasn't planning to tell anyone about that. We all have our reasons. 

Aeris: Pulls the door back to heading after them. 

Henrietta: Alright *setting the bottle to the side.* Oh um I'm going to go check something walking into the bathroom grabbing a test. 

Jaqueline: Yea there's not a lot of ways to make money quickly. I have Andy right now money is tight. 

Lunar: So what are you going as? I never really got to see your costumes. 

Aeris: I've got some work to do on mine, but I've picked out a steam punk biker. 

Jake: Laying on my side arm over my eyes. 

Dakota: I think I can understand. Your doing it to take care of your family. 

Scarlet: I choose something that was steam punk to go with Aeris *walking down the street Lunar lives on. 

Lunar: Cool I can't wait to see them haha. *Clipping on the syringe ear rings* like these. 

Henrietta: Going in to take the test a little anouxs about the result. 

Jaqueline: Well I'll see you tomorrow at 7 8 ish right? 

Dakota: You should come over to my place around 6. We could help each other get ready. 

Romeo: Chasing Kai through the house. Come on bud it's time to get to bed. 

Kai: No!!! No ma ma!!! 

Romeo: Your going to wake up your brother and sister. 

Aeris: Smiling yes its going to be a good night. How do you think Ro did all alone. 

Jaqueline: Yup well see you tomorrow *getting out of the car.* and thanks again for inviting me. 

Lunar: Uhhhhh not sure Kai's been pretty wild since he learned how to walk. 

Scarlet: Well we're here stopping in front of Lunar's house. We wish you luck haha. 

Henrietta: Coming out of the bathroom. 

Jake: Rolling over finally starting to doze off. 

Aeris: Yea we wish you luck. Taking Scarlet's hand. Heading back toward our house. 

Romeo: Following behind Kai again. Please kiddo. 

Kai: No!! Ant ma ma. 

Henrietta: Walking over to the bed tapping Jake's shoulder holding up the negative test with a sigh. Not sure if she feels happy or sad about this. 

Scarlet: See you at at 6 bye *walking along with Aeris lacing their fingers this will be really fun. 

Lunar: Waving at them before going up opening there door quietly.* Baby I'm home. 

Kai: Turns still running full force heading straight for Lunar at the front door. Ma ma!!! 

Romeo: Kai stop yelling your going to wake your siblings. Please bud. Vex has been cranky since 4. 

Jake: Rolling over seeing the negative test. A slight frown crosses my face. Well at least the drinking isn't a problem. 

Lunar: *Falling over when Kai hit her.* Haha I'm glad to see you too bud, but you have to go to bed. *Getting up picking him up before he could run away.* 

Vex& Rei: Rolling over. 

Henrietta: Ya, I guess we could always try, or just let things happen it's still early babe. *Getting in the bed next to Jake.* I'm sorry it's pretty hard for any veler to get pregnant. 

Kai: No!! No eep... (sleep). Ant ma ma... (Ain't Moma.) 

Romeo: Kai has been running since after their bath. Vex was cranky. I guess daddy didn't do something right. Took me an hour to get Vex to sleep. Rei went down no problem. It's been a bit crazy. 

Jake: Nods arms going around you. holding you close. You said that you want to go back on the pill. So if it's what you want we will. 

Lunar: Gives Romeo a small smile.* Hehe I can tell. Well I picked up some costumes for them *walking down the hallway near the nursey. I guess what I do is cheating but it works *lightly putting a finger up to Kai's forehead. One eye going a mist like teal.* Sleep. *uses some magic to make Kai fall into a easy slumber. 

Henrietta: Ok I'm just glad your not to sad. *Wraping her arms around Jake. All tho I am happy that I can drink tomorow night. 

Jake: Smiles I'm finally sleepy. You ready for bed? 

Romeo: Lun you really use your magic on them? That can't be good for you love. 

Kai: Curled up against Lunar's chest. Little hands holding her hair. 

Romeo: He likes to sleep in the bed on his own. I tried laying them down together to start that's how this happened. 

Henrietta: Curling herself closer night dickweed. 

Lunar: It was only a sleeping charm dosen't do much. *Looking over at the crib haha he's getting "older" *laying Kai down in the separate crib coming back over to the door. *Grabbing the small bag with the 4 costumes in it. 

Jake: Night baby doll. Kissing her. 

Romeo: Did you have fun. Smiling at Lunar pulling her back into our room. 

Henrietta: Falling asleep with in a few minutes. 

Lunar: Yeah I got to meet Dakota's neighbor. We had to pick her up from the glitter factory, but she's really nice. She knows a really good baby sitter *says this really fast. 

Romeo: Really that's great. I was worried about us getting a babysitter. Lun is everything okay? Not used to you talking like your nervous. 

Lunar: No I'm not nervous I'm just really really excited. I've never been to a Halloween party before or dressed up for Halloween *hugging Romeo across the shoulders.* 

Romeo: Smiling at Lunar would you like to see my costume? 

Lunar: Huh don't you want to wait until tomorrow. I still have to put a few things on mine *unclipping the syringes on her ears. 

Romeo: I mean I just figured you might want to see it. 

Lunar: Pulling herself up to whisper in Romeo's ear. Suprise me tomorrow before kissing his cheek.* It's getting pretty late. I'll write down the address and were supposed to be there by 7. 

Romeo: Alright then. We should get to sleep then. 

Lunar: Quickly changing and getting in the bed night love. 

*THE NEXT DAY ATOUND 6 AFTER LUNAR GETS EVERYTHING ON HER COSTUME, JUST AS JAQUELINE GOT TO DAKOTA'S HOUSE, AND AFTER SCARLET AND AERIS FINISHED PUTTING TOGERTHER THEIR COSTUMES.* 

Romeo: Comes out of the nursery after putting the triplets into their costumes. Well we have a bit of an issue. Rei refused to put on the red riding hood one. She wanted to be the wolf. So I'm not sure what else to do. Other than to just put the other two on the boys. 

Res: Coming around the bathroom door wearing the sexy bat costume. 

Rinmaru: Finishing up my makeup for my sexy fairy. 

Aeris: Helping Scarlet finish up putting on her costume. I just need you to finish my buckles in the back for the shoulder straps. 

Dakota: Attaching my fox tail. 

Jake: Pulling on his ringmaster coat and top hat. 

Axe: Adding calf high black biker boots, over my leather pants. Pulling on his jacket no shirt, spiking his hair, and letting his scales cover across his body. 

Jess: Just getting off the phone looking up at Jun hey you up to go to a Halloween party? 

Lunar: Does Vex or Kai have a problem with the red hood? maybe Vex might enjoy being little red. haha *calling out from changing inside the bathroom. Pulling on the thigh high black boots.* 

Rei: Holding the little fur strips and little cap. 

Lorence: Hahah I like it babe *putting in some fake fangs from the vampire costume. 

Scarlet: Sure no problem *moving behind Aeris buckling up the costume.* Hahah this will be fun should. We be one our way? 

Jaqueline: Knocking on Dakota's door.* Hey I'm here and ready if you want to get going. 

Henrietta: Finishes doing some makeup for the costume in the bathroom.* Ok I'm ready babe. 

Lucuse: Pulling on the police outfit shirt.* Are you going as something, or just as yourself either way I like it. 

Jun: A halloween party when? I'm down. 

Jess: Apparently now lol. Think we could scrounge up something to wear? I mean if nothing else I can let my ghoul side forward. 

Axe: Figured I'd just be me. I like the look. My sexy cop. 

Jake: Yea I'm already. Putting my top hat on just right. 

Dakota: Opening up the door fox tail flowing behind me. Mask and ears in place. Yea I'm down. I think they were going to meet here so they could drop off the little ones. 

Romeo: Sighs yes I can try. Heading back too the nursery. Putting Rei onto the wolf outfit. Then vex into the huntsman. Moving to Kai putting him into the red riding hood suit adding a pair of thin black leggings on him. There ya go. Mom will come get you go to the car. Then heading into the bed room to put on my outfit. 

Aeris: Thanks love yea we need to get going. 

Res: You look so sexy in that. Picking up Pynce and his bag. We need to head to Dakota's new place. The sitter lives beside her. 

Rinmaru: Coming into the room Eu love where are you? Worried since he hadn't seemed too good the night before. 

Jun: Huh right now. Ok tonight's my day off. I'm sure I can put something together. I could RIP up a spare uniform and cover it in blood be a zombie. 

Lucuse: Ha ha well let's get going *pulling Axe out of the room. Heading to the car waiting for Jake and Hen. 

Jaqueline: Staying still for a few seconds* Tthat looks really good on you. Um yea could I come in while we wait for them? 

Lunar: Putting the clipon syringes on her ears. Walking out of the bathroom taking the kida one at a time to the car. Rei being last. Ok I got them all in the car. If your ready crossing her arms in front of her chest blushing deeply. 

Scarlet: Alright *taking Aeris's hand heading out the door to the motorcycle. I'll tell you the address. 

Lorence: Nice I was worried about that going out to their car. 

Eugene: I'm ready pulling on the shoes for a somewhat scandalous sherlock homes costume. We're going to Dakota's new address right babe? 

Henrietta: All right *walking out of the bathroom up to Jake.* Oh I like it worth the wait *putting a finger on his shoulder flirtatiously. I think we are alone. 

Axe: Kissing Lucuse once in the car. 

Jake: Yea I heard the door they must be waiting in the car. Pulling her close. Hands going under the edge of her skirt. 

Rinmaru: Yeah we are meeting there to drop off the girls. Finishing up their costumes. Getting them all packed and ready to go to the car. We are all set in here. 

Res: Heading down to the car. 

Aeirs: Starting up the bike. 

Romeo: Pulling the bedroom door open. Yea I'm ready to go *holding out the end of a chain leash to her. 

Dakota: Yea of course you can. Smiling moving back to let Jaq come in. 

Jess: Yes, I love that idea. We got stuff that I can use to help you do that. 

Lucuse: Smiling honking the horn a few times to get them out here.* 

Henrietta: Lightly hitting Jake's shoulder.* C'mon they're not being super patient with us you dickweed. Smiling slyly besides don't you really want to go to the party. 

Eugene: Ok let's go *getting in the car driving towards her house. 

Lunar: You want me to drag you by a chain? *Tilting her head to the side but taking the chain wraping it around her wrist. 

Jaqueline: Walking into her house you've unpacked nicely. 

Jun: Alright *starting to make the costume.* 

Scarlet: Hugging Aeris by the waist to keep on the bike. 

Jake: Yea yea I want to go. Following Henrietta down heading out to the car. 

Romeo: I mean you don't have to. It can just attach to my belt. We need to get going. 

Dakota: Didn't have much to unpack. This was a house from a friend. You will meet him tonight. He works for a program that helps mystics get out on their own. So it was already furnished. All I did was unpack my clothes, and bathroom stuff. 

Jess: Changing into some ripped up jeans and an old shirt that I shredded. Letting my ghoul side come forward a little. So my skin goes white, eyes black, nails and teeth sharp. 

*About an hour later driveway of the party after dropping off the kids* 

Henrietta: Damn this is a big house looking at the house as they pull up in the street. 

Lunar: Um I I I'm a little worried about going out like this trying to tug the skirt over her thighs. I mean isn't this a little um short? 

Jaqueline: In Dakota's car as they go down the street of the house. 

Scarlet: Opens the doors to Ava's house seeing a bunch of different colored LED lights, a bar, a few couches around the first level, and a bunch of people in skimpy outfits dancing as loud music plays.* Wow I didn't think it would be this big this early. 

Jun: Wow that's pretty cool Jess. We should get going now tho. *Taking Jess's hand dragging him out the door to his car. 

Eugene: Seeing the house out of the corner of his eye. Wow that's a pretty big house. 

Lorence: Driving up to the house getting out seeing Aeris and Scarlet at the front door. 

Lucuse: You can say that again. 

Axe: Watching with a laid back expression. Hand on Lucuse's thigh. 

Res: Stepping out. shit I didn't realize it was going to be this big. 

Rinmaru: Nods yea it is. Taking Eugene's hand. Come on let's go getting out leading up to the house. 

Jess: Grinning as we book it across town to the party. 

Aeris: Hand on Scarlet's belt to keep her close. 

Dakota: Wow, that's really big. 

Romeo: You look great love. I really like the outfit. 

Jake: Not sure I like the idea, there is a pool, and a dance floor I'm good with that. 

Lucuse: Pulling up in the driveway, getting out seeing the small group of people outside the door. 

Lorence: Hey over here *waving over at Aeris and Scarlet to come over.* Right it even smells like alcohol from here. 

Eugene: Seeing Scarlet, Aeris, Res and Lorence coming up by them to see what he wanted to talk about. 

Scarlet: Leading her and Aeris over to them yea what is it? 

Lorence: Is everyone here yet? 

Scarlet: Um mostly there's Lucuse, Henrietta, Jake and Axe so almost. Why? 

Lorence: Just wanted to know who all was coming. 

Lunar: Giving him a smile. Thanks then looking over at the house. Wow this will be really fun. *Seeing the group in the full driveway. 

Henrietta: Yup and booz *getting out of the car holding Jake's hand. 

Romeo: Getting out leading the way over to the group. I guess we all did make it huh? 

Jake: Jess and Jun aren't here yet. I forgot to tell him until just a few hours ago. 

Res: Wow that means everyone is here. So 16 total unless I'm miss counting. 

Rinmaru: No I think that's right. 

Aeris: Well as far as I can tell people are staying here. I'm not drinking tonight so I can always drive you all home using Ro's vehicle. He brought the big van I see. 

Romeo: I put the smaller cars in storage. Didn't need them any more. 

Axe: Standing behind Lucuse. Arm around his waist. 

Jake: This is going to be one hell of a party. 

Scarlet: Oh that reminds me *taking a pill bottle out of her bag handing it to lunar* here. 

Lunar: What are these for *taking the bottle.* 

Scarlet: These were in our cabinet you can drink without getting those purple and green cuts as long as your sober in 5 hours. 

Lunar: Thanks taking one them. 

Lucuse: Well what are we waiting for *pulling Axe into the house. 

Henrietta: Nods dragging him in after looking around at the LED lights. 

Eugene: It did just start. 

Axe: What you thinking to do first? 

Jake: Pulling Hen out onto the dance floor. 

Aeris: Want to dance? 

Lucuse: Don't know. Want to get a few drinks first? Looking over at the bar. 

Henrietta: *Laughing a little* holding both Jake's hands. These are cool lights. 

Scarlet: Yea sure do you know how? Walking over to the opposite side of the dance floor. 

Lunar: Wraping the chain around her wrist trying to pull Romeo into the house 

Romeo: Following behind Lunar. 

Axe: Alright pulling him off toward the bar to order them some drinks from the bar tender. 

Aeris: Of course I can dance. Pulling Scarlet out moving and bouncing to the music. 

Jake: Grins at Henrietta. Taking hold of her hips moving us together to the music keeping us close. 

Res: Making my way to the self serve bar instead of the one with a bar tender. 

Dakota: Ooo they have games want to go play? 

Rinmaru: Looking around thinking of where all we can go. 

Lunar: Looking around the room with stars in her eyes and a smile.* What do you want to do first? 

Lucuse: Taking a few drinks. What did you get? 

Scarlet: Jumping up with her smiling and laughing at the fast pace music. 

Henrietta: Jumping to wrap her legs around his torso moving along with the music. 

Jaqueline: Sliping over to the game part of the party. 

*With in the span of ten minutes over 30 people arrived at the house* 

Res: Standing off in a dark area of the house. Having gotten separated from Lorence. 

Rinmaru: Dancing around the pool. Having fun pretending to be a fairy. 

Axe: Drinking his 6th glass of whiskey. Watching Lucuse dance around with Aeris and Scarlet. 

Jake: Having moved them to a couch in the living room. Tongue deep in Hen's mouth. 

Dakota: Playing beer pong with Jaq. 

Aeris: Still having fun dancing with Scarlet. Laughing at Luc when he joins us. 

Romeo: Playing some of the games with Lunar. Before moving off to the dance floor. 

Lorence: Looking around the second level of the house for Res.* 

Eugene: Laughing watching Rin. Taking out 3 quarters pretending to throw them at him. 

Henrietta: Making out with Jake straddling across him as he sits on the couch. 

Lucuse: Drinking jumping and waving his hand around dancing with them. 

Scarlet: Giggling as Luc was doing his "dance" around them. 

Jaqueline: Leaving for a little bit coming back with two glasses of whiskey. 

Lunar: A little tipsy since she had one shot of whiskey. As Romeo leads her over* I don't know how to dance tho. 

Romeo: Just follow my moves love. Pulling Lunar close moving to the music. 

Dakota: Oooo something way better than beer. 

Aeris: Yea bouncing more at their enthusiasm. 

Big buff guy: Comes over dancing with Lucuse. Keeping some distance at first. Slowly getting closer to him. 

Jake: Hands going just under the edge of her skirt. like he had back at the house. 

Rinmaru: Giggles dancing around Eu. 

Res: Sliding down the wall hands moving into his own hair. 

Jess: Pulling Jun inside. Wow, this place is packed. 

Lunar: Smiling at Romeo a slight magenta tint in her eyes sliding her hands over his shoulders.* 

Jaqueline: Yup I saw they had this *swinging half of it down* whoa. 

Henrietta: Not really minding at the moment still making out with Jake. Her hand running threw his hair. 

Lucuse: Notice how close the creep was.* Wha-Hey what are you doing? Backing up a little bit. 

Scarlet: Stops dancing looking at Lucuse. 

Lorence: Noticing Res slide down on the wall. Coming over to him sorry babe. I got lost c'mon let's go play some games. 

Jun: Wow you aren't kidding. Noticing the bar damnit. 

Res: Looking up at Lorence. Nods taking his hand. Letting him pull me else where. 

Buff guy: Oh I'm sorry. Giving Lucuse a sly grin backing off. 

Aeris: Watching the guy with an off expression. You okay Luc? 

Axe: Stepping away from the bar. Still watching Luc closely. 

Jess: What is it? You want a drink. 

Jake: Pulling her flush against my crotch. Giving a soft moan into the kiss. 

Dakota: Drinking the whiskey. Woooh! 

Romeo: Swaying as the music slows down. 

Lorence: Pulling him over to the beer pong table next to Jaq and Kota hey mind if we join you? 

Jaqueline: Yea no problem smiling at the group. 

Lucuse: Yea I just think he's trying to find someone drunk, and well take them home yuno *going back to the bar. 

Scarlet: Ok, you want to go cheek out their backward. They have a nice garden. 

Jun: Yea but I'm 19 there not going to let me. 

Henrietta: Mhh *slightly moving up and down on him still keeping her clothes on. 

Lunar: Swaying with Romeo seemingly out of no where stands up on her toes giving him a short kiss. 

Aeris: Sure sounds good. You need some air. 

Buff guy: Pulls Lucuse down a hall on his way to the bar. There you are pretty thing. Holding him against the wall. 

Romeo: Giving her a kiss back deepening it a little. 

Jake: Giving into her. Grinding us together. 

Jess: Oh shit I forgot your younger than me. Well I'll get something you can drink with me. 

Dakota: Laughing yeah it's fun. 

Res: Nods at them trying to calm down. 

Scarlet: Nope just really want to show you their garden. It's really beautiful. They have a hedge maze and everything. 

Lucuse: HEY did you not get the message *kicking him in the kneecaps.* 

Lunar: Yyou want to get a few drinks *dropping back down on her feet glancing around the house a little more. 

Henrietta: Putting an arm around Jake's back* shit mh. 

Jun: No you can. Just a little bumbed about it since most of the games here are alchohol games. 

Jess: We can still play just I'll do the drinking. 

Jake: Giving a soft growl. 

Romeo: Following her. Sure whatever you want love. 

Buff guy: Oh come on little darling *flirting with Lucuse. Rubbing Lucuse's wrist he is still holding. 

Aeris: Alright I'm down. 

Jun: Thanks moving over to a few of the games. 

Henrietta: Damnit *pulling back with a half smile.* 

Lunar: Fixing the chain asking for a glass of whiskey being the only drink she's tried. 

Lucuse: Glaring at the creep. Kicking his other kneecap. 

Scarlet: Hehe leading her outside. 

Buff guy: Aww darlin don't be that way. Why wouldn't a pretty thing like you want a guy like me? Huh? Reaching up hand tightening around Lucuse's neck. 

Aeris: Wow, this is amazing what does this house not have? 

Romeo: Ordering a rum and coke. Smiling at Lunar. Fingers running over her tail. 

Jake: What is it baby doll? 

Rinmaru: Arms going around Eugene's neck. Your so hot. Giggling 

Res: Stepping back as the room gets even more crowded. 

Jess: Smiling at Jun taking another shot. 

Axe: Having lost sight of Lucuse moves away from the wall. Heading down the hall where I saw him last. 

Dakota: Smiling at Jaq want to go dance. 

Lucuse: No go away hands move up to try and pry his hands away.* Axe!! *Calling out hoping Axe can here him. 

Scarlet: Yeah I know that's why I was so excited to come here. *Leading Aeris over. You want to do the hedge maze? I think they have some special prizes in the middle if I remember. 

Henrietta: Damn I'm getting way to into this almost forgot were at a public party. *Says sitting up on his lap. 

Lunar: Smiling a thick blush across the bridge of her nose. Not really noticing at the moment and just drinking more of the glass. 

Eugene: I'm nothing on you, but thanks leading Rin over to the dancing area. 

Lorence: You ok babe *taking a drink of the beer looking over at Res. 

Jaqueline: Yes of course *taking one of Kota's hands walking out on the floor.* Dont know much about regular dancing but it cant be to hard right 

Axe: Pulls Lucuse from the other guys hold. Punching the guy knocking him down the hall. Are you okay? Growling in a low rumble. 

Dakota: Giggles it's similar to some of the dancing you do already. Just more clothes. 

Res: Nods holding the edge of the table. 

Rinmaru: Giggles twirling around. 

Romeo: Fingers not leaving Lun's tail finishing off my rum and coke. 

Jake: I don't care. Pulling her back down against me. I was enjoying this. 

Lucuse: Yeah I'm ok he didn't do anything drastic, but I'm not going to be last one this guys after. Sighs that's over distract me. 

Jaqueline: Notices the pole so you mean like that? 

Lunar: Swaying slightly from the alcohol. Not really that drunk, but kinda tipsy finishing off the whiskey.* 

Henrietta: Giggles you really are a dickweed. *wraps her arms around his neck going back to making out. 

Aeris: Following her getting a little confused. 

Jake: Dickweed I may be. However this dickweed just wants you. 

Romeo: Pulling her close. Anything you want to do? 

Axe: Pushes Lucuse backward into the bathroom. A deep hiss filling the air. Slamming Lucuse against the wall. 

Dakota: No, no not like that. Pulling her hips close. Like this gently grinding our hips together. 

Res: Backing out of the room trying to keep the panic off my face. 

Scarlet: I want to see what the prizes are. *Says with a smile walking right. 

Henrietta: Going back to straddling across him* Mh that's great for me. 

Lunar: Shrugging no idea looking around the room one eye fading between the colors of the rainbow. 

Lucuse: Wait what are you thinking. *Hands wondering up to Axe's shoulders.* 

Jaqueline: Hehe giggling a little moving with Hen. 

Lorence: Hollowing Res out of the room. 

Res: Finding a room without any people. 

Dakota: Spinning her around going back to moving our hips together but facing her so I can gently kiss Jaq. 

Axe: I'm thinking that ass had his hands all over you. I'm pissed. 

Romeo: Nuzzling into Lunar's neck. I could think of a few things. Nipping at her shoulder. 

Jake: Pulling a blanket on the couch over us. It's crowded in here. I think we could totally pull this off. 

Aeris: Sure, alright. Following her carefully trying to keep up with were we are. 

Lorence: Following Res into the room. Crowd shy? Says coming up beside him. 

Jaqueline: Shocked for a moment but kissing Kota back moving her hands around her waist. 

Lucuse: About that guy? Hands absentmindedly moving up Axe's shirt. 

Lunar: Blushing wagging her tail giving a small swish* Ddo you mean? 

Henrietta: Maybe I'm going to have try and keep it down. *sliding her underwear to the side still grinding against his tight pants. 

Scarlet: Going deeper in the maze closer to the middle* Ok which way?


	50. Chapter 49

Aeris: Left. I think we should go left. 

Jake: Moving just enough to unzip them. Moving her hips to slid inside. Putting my head against her chest. Fuck! Your so much tighter when we have to try to hide it. 

Romeo: Leaning down to whisper into her ear. What do you think I mean? I'm sure we can find an empty room upstairs. 

Axe: Hissing darkly of course I mean about that guy. Hand gently cupping the side of Lucuse's neck. What should I do to show you who you belong too? 

Dakota: Giving a gently moan. Arms wrapping around Jaq. 

Res: Sitting in the corner gently rocking. 

Scarlet: Alright then *going left then straight.* Seeing a small rose bush. 

Henrietta: God damnit how am I supposed to be quiet noww? *Having trouble trying to stay quite moving herself against Jake. 

Lunar: Still blushing one eye turning crimson getting up off the bar stool* A..are you sure? 

Lucuse: Gasping a little slightly bending his knees.* D daddy... 

Jaqueline: Staying like that a few seconds before pulling away.* You want to go out sometime? 

Dakota: Giggles this was supposed to be a date, but yea I totally want to go out again. Holding her hands still slowly dancing. 

Axe: Say it again. Tell me what you think I should do? Loosing my grip on his neck. Should daddy punish you? 

Romeo: Definitely sure. Giving Lunar's tail a squeeze. 

Jake: Here pulling her into another make out. Tongue tanging with hers to help keep her quiet. 

Aeris: Look roses. 

Res: Looking up panic in my eyes not realizing it was just Lorence. 

Jaqueline: Hugging Kota close I'm up for it. 

Lucuse: Show me who I belong to daddy I need to know. *Reaching his hand to pull down Axe's pants.* 

Lunar: Blushing a little deeper starting to make her way to the staircase to a level with a bunch of guest bedrooms.* 

Henrietta: Moving a little faster griping the side of the blanket. 

Scarlet: Hehe I love roses picking up one seeing a small note attached to the stem. 

Aeris: Head tilting what's that? 

Jake: Holding Henrietta's hips steady as someone walks by. Rubbing my hand up her back under the blanket. Pulling back from the kiss. I'm super close. 

Romeo: Following the tug of the chain at my neck. Watching Lunar's ass sway. Hand still gently tugging her tail. 

Axe: Turning locking the bathroom door. Strip baby boy. 

Dakota: Smiles ya I'm excited. 

Jess: Looking around having trouble finding Jun. 

Rinmaru: Coming out of the bathroom completely turned around. The house being so big. Feeling lost and scared. 

Scarlet: Looks at the note it's a small map. We must be getting close. 

Henrietta: Damn, well I'm gunna have to take it all. We don't want a big mess whispers in Jake's ear. Going over to kiss him to keep the volume down. 

Lunar: Walking over a few of the doors finding one that was unlocked going in the room.* Umm *says shyly fiddling with the bottom of the skirt. 

Lucuse: Pulling off the police uniform still against the wall. 

Jun: Standing over at one of the twister games after getting separated. 

Eugene: At the front of the hallway waiting for Rin to be done. 

Rinmaru: Heading back into the direction I think I saw Eugene last. Feeling a really sweating hand come over my mouth pulling me back into a dark area of the house. 

Axe: Moving back in front of Lucuse. How do you want daddy to show you? Hand moving back up around his throat. Leaning up licking down the side of his neck. I really want to fuck you so hard. 

Romeo: Standing behind her pulling her close. Whispering softly why so shy sweet heart? Giving a soft sweet loving growl. 

Jess: Getting a little panicked. Jun!! Getting worried when I can't hear him. 

Buff Guy: Pulling Jess close. Looking for someone? I can help. 

Jake: Kissing back deep and passionately. Trying not to thrust into her other wise it will be noticable. Feeling the tightening in my stomach. Knowing it's not going to be much longer. 

Aeris: Oooo it's like a hunt. I like this. 

Eugene: Feeling a small since of unease, but chosing to ignore it for the time being. Just waiting for Rin. 

Lucuse: Leaning forward to kiss Axe. Hooking an arm around his neck to go a little rougher. 

Lunar: Tturning around wraping her arm around Romeo's shoulders to pull herself up wraping her legs and tail right above his torso. Looking into his eyes with a small seductive smile. 

Jun: Hearing his name being called sitting up looking around trying to see Jess. 

Henrietta: Slowly pushing herself down all the way.* 

Scarlet: Well it's an arrow map handing it to Aeris. 

Aeris: It says to make two rights, then another left. Smiling maybe this will be fun after all. 

Jake: Bitting the inside of my jaw. Hands moving to Henrietta's hips. Gently thrusting up then trying to hold back a howl. Feeling myself starting to cum filling her. Shit, shit, shit. Holy fuck bitting her shoulder. 

Jess: Stepping back trying to get out of the corner I'd stuck myself in. Whimpering softly. My ghoul side not liking the feeling of being cornered. I'm looking for my boyfriend. 

Buff guy: Aww a cute thing like you shouldn't have too look. Any guy would be keeping a close eye on you. 

Romeo: That's my girl. Moving across to the bed. Oh the things I want to do to you. 

Axe: Slamming Lucuse against the wall. Deeping the kiss hands moving to your thighs to lift him up. I'm going to fuck you so hard. I want it raw and no lube. 

Rinmaru: Feeling someone pining me down. Against something soft. I try fighting whoever it is off. Feeling the temperature rising in the room around my arms and legs. My clothes start getting pulled off. Now I'm crying. Please stop. Leave me alone. My body is so weak my ice can't even form to try an cover me up. 

Strange man: A deep raspy voice speks. Something pretty as yourself shouldn't smell like a fucking fire fairy. *A deep primal growl rumbles. I'm going to fix that. 

Scarlet: Haha it is pretty fun. We are going to win the prize. I didn't see anyone come out here. *Going deeper in the maze. 

Henrietta: Softly moaning in his mouth training to not make it to obvious. 

Jun: Walking around the games section looking for him. Jess! Jess! 

Lunar: Looking into Romeo's eyes while hers slowly fad from moron to crimson and magenta.* Like what? *Says in a somewhat sexy voice. 

Lucuse: Then do it. I don't want to hear you say what your going to do. I want you to do it. 

Eugene: Hearing what sounds like Rin. Going down the hallway opening a storage closet. Seeing Rin on a small mattress under a man. Getting mad making a small spark of fire on the strange guys clothes. 

Some bitch: Toggeling the handle of the bathroom. 

Axe: Letting out a loud hiss, occupied. Kissing down Lucuse's chest using my hand to help me thrust up inside of him. It going to hurt for a sec. 

Rinmaru: Kicking my legs trying to get out from under the guy. Looking up at Eugene when the door opens. Scared to death that he would think it was my fault. 

Stranger: Looks up eyes blazing. You think your little flame can match mine? Pulling out of Rin. Stepping back I guess I'll have to burn a fairy first. 

Romeo: Like knotting you right here in this room. Watching you fill up. I love when you look pregnant. I know you can't right now. Doesn't mean I don't like how you look. 

Jess: Tilting my head toward Jun's voice. Jun!!! Feeling a wet object run down my neck and a hand wandering over my body. Freezing up on the spot. 

Buff guy: Leaning forward when Jess tilts his head licking down his neck. Hands moving over him feeling him up. 

Jake: Head falling back on the back of the couch. Shit... We need a bathroom. Looking down under the blanket. Fuck hand moving over her swollen belly. Didn't mean to do this here. 

Aeris: Yea I don't think I have either. We would have ran into someone by now. Also there were still tons of roses. 

Lucuse: I don't mind moaning out from the pleasure. 

Eugene: Making the flames spark a little more. Starting to burn the guy's skin trying not to cause a house fire. 

Lunar: *Giggling a litte part of the chain unraveling off her wrist cupping the side of Romeo's face to kiss him passionately. Swaying her tail in a fox like motion behind her. 

Jun: Looking left and right trying to find him catching sight of his face not really understanding why. Just coming up beside Jess.* Sorry I got lost and. Who are you? 

Henrietta: Yea let's find some where we can deal with this, but we did pull it off. Looking around the room zipping Jake's pants and fixing the short skirt she was wearing. 

Jake: Want me to carry you. I'm not sure walking would be a good idea for you right now. 

Jess: Looking at Jun with a scared expression. 

Buff guy: Who wants to know. Maybe I'm a friend of Jess's. 

Jess: Panicking even more thinking I didn't even tell this guy my name. 

Romeo: Kissing back holding her close. 

Stranger: Growling dragon scales covering the man's skin. Sending a fire ball across the room at Eugene. 

Rinmaru: Weakly pulling up Eu he is a dragonkin. 

Henrietta: Good idea. We got this far without getting kicked out. 

Jun: Umm.. I'm not trying to start a fight, but can we both go. He's my boyfriend *says to wisely not really wanting to start something with this guy. 

Lunar: Using some magic to lock the door and undo the buckles on her shoes and dress.* Eh. 

Eugene: Ducking putting out the small fire it caused. Are you trying to kill everyone in this building? *Says trying to drag Rin away by the shoulders. 

Stranger: Growling no just trying to fix his mess. Pointing at Rinmaru. 

Rinmaru: Weakly trying to help Eugene get me out of the room. Holding my clothes in my arms. 

Romeo: Whining slightly I've wanted you since we left the house. 

Jess: Starting to tremble.

Buff guy: I'm not sure. I want to let him go. 

Jake: Arms going under her thighs to lift her up standing with her in my arms. Trying not to put any pressure on her stomach. To avoid making a mess out in the open living room. 

Eugene: What is that supposed to mean. *Pulling the shirt over Rin. To cover up until we can get a way. 

Lunar: One of her ears going to the side questioningly.* Why? *one hand slightly pulling up the fishnet shirt. 

Jun: Please can we just go enjoy the party sir. I dont know what you want *says trying not to tremble. 

Henrietta: You did pretty well ruffling Jake's hair. 

Jake: Nuzzles into her neck. Really you think so? 

Dakota: Passes by Jake carrying Hen stopping for a moment. Turning Jake is Hen okay?? Watching them with concern. 

Jake: Shit. 

Buff guy: I think I should make you prove it. Pulling Jess closer to his body. 

Jess: Black eyes flashing. Giving a low warning growl. 

Romeo: That outfit fits your curves so perfectly. Hands running over Lunar's hips. I wanted to rip it off of you. 

Axe: Thrusting up hard and fast. Nails digging into Lucuse's hips. Moving him down on myself with each thurst. Biting into his neck. 

Rinmaru: He is talking about me being with you. 

Stranger: He reeks of fairy. A disgrace to all dragonkin. 

Aeris: Do you see the next clue any where? We followed the directions like the first paper said. 

Henrietta: Yeah, yeah Dakota I'm fine. Don't worry about it *says really fast giving a awkward smile.* 

Jaqueline: Raising an eyebrow as they walk away. Who are they? 

Jun: Umm seriously I don't want to start a fight. Just go bother someone else. 

Lunar: Giving Romeo a sweet smile pulling herself up playfully nipping his ear.* G gee your making me blush. 

Lucuse: Moaning out pushing back arms moving around Axe. 

Eugene: Well as far as I know. That's not really any of your business anyway. So please leave us alone. 

Scarlet: Humm looking around sticking an arm in the hedge. Pulling out a small plastic jakolantern. 

Aeris: Why inside the hedge? Not like you can really see it. 

Rinmaru: Whimpers body sweating from all the heat. Leaning into Eu. 

Stranger: Growling turning down another hallway. This isn't over. 

Axe: Hand moving between us starting to stroke Luc along with my harsh thrusts. 

Romeo: Helping Lun out of her outfit. Starting on my own. I'm so hard right now. 

Jess: Ghoul side taking over kicking the guy across the room. Fuck off growling loud venom leaking from my claws. 

Dakota: My sister, and her boyfriend. I hope she really is okay. She is bad about hiding stuff from me. We aren't as close as we used to be. 

Scarlet: No idea, but we need to find out what to do with this. Handing it to Aeris do you see anything? 

Eugene: Dragging Rin into the kitchen opening the fridge and leaning him onto the side.* Ok this should help a little opening the freezer getting a few ice packs. 

Lucuse: Fuck ah more. 

Lunar: Blushing a little darker helping Romeo out of his. Looking at the collar in her hand.* What do you want to try? 

Jun: Wide eyed a little.* D do you want to go home early? I'm sure we don't want to be around when this guy wakes up. 

Jaqueline: Interesting. 

Jess: Coming back to myself. Jun?? Whining I did that? 

Dakota: Yea my brother Lucuse; was the blonde in the cope outfit. With the snake guy Axe. 

Romeo: I want you to dominate me my sweet queen. 

Axe: Turning around sitting Lucuse on the counter by the sink. To get a better angle thrusting deeper. Feeling my knot forming. 

Rinmaru: Panting softly. Looking up at Eugene with glassy eyes. Don't feel good. 

Aeris: Looking through the jackolanterns eyes. I think there is a path through that hedge. Pointing at the hedge behind Scarlet. 

Res: Sitting up in the room we stepped into. Sorry. I kind if had a panic attack there. 

Jun: Y yeah, but he was harassing you. So it's got good reason *taking Jess's hand. 

Jaqueline: I see they both looked like there active yuno. 

Lucuse: *Feeling the knot in him. Fuck ah. 

Eugene: Putting a few Ice packs on Rin. You want to go home early? 

Scarlet: Hmm, reaching her hands threw the lower part of the maze. Finding a small guard railing a mini door haha. 

Lorence: Yea no. Problem not really into big crowds. If you want we can go out and do something while Pynce is at the baby sitters. 

Lunar: U um I can try. *Rubbing her eyes trying to get into a character for a few seconds. Before using the chain to tie her wrists to his pushing him onto the bed.* 

Romeo: Falling back for her. You have complete control my queen. Hands above my head. 

Res: Are you sure. I mean we didn't exactly bring extra clothes. To go out anywhere else, but I really need to get out of here. I just can't do it. 

Aeris: What's under there? Getting excited. 

Rinmaru: Nods please. Pulling the shirt down to cover myself. Trying not to cry. 

Axe: Giving a grunt I'm cumming luc. stroking Lucuse faster. 

Dakota: Shrugging not really sure. Hen and Jake hell yes. Luc and Axe I'm not sure. Axe is a serpent. So he can't get my brother pregnant. He has been pretty sick from it. 

Jess: Can we go home, or go get some food. Trembling from the shock. 

Lunar: Getting a little more into character. Holding Romeo's wrists above them kissing him passionately straddling across him. 

Lorence: It is Halloween. I'm sure they won't be that skeptical. I'm sure they won't mind if we leave early. 

Scarlet: It's a door *getting on her knees to go through the tiny door.* 

Eugene: Pulling Rin up on his feet letting him lean on my shoulder. Walking out of the house getting in their car.* I didn't drink that much I think I'm good to drive. 

Lucuse: I can tell ah ahh. *feeling it go threw him. Trying to pulling off in a couple seconds. 

Jaqueline: Shrugs pulling Dakota closer by the waist. You want to play any other games? 

Jun: G good idea. 

Jess: Turning back to normal. Skin a pale color compared to how it normally is. Taking Jun's hand heading to the front door. 

Rinmaru: Curled up in the front seat. Are you sure love. You had a few shots. Worry clouding my already puffy eyes. We still have to go get the girls. 

Res: Walking out of the house holding Lorence's hand. Looking out across the yard that's Rin and Eu. I wonder if they are okay? 

Axe: Whincing from you moving too soon. Fuck be careful love. 

Aeris: Following behind Scarlet. Where the hell are we? 

Romeo: Biting at Lun lip gently. Body tingling from arousal. 

Jun: Getting in their car. I'll drive I'm sober anyway looking in his pockets for his keys. 

Lorence: They're leaving early too. *Getting in the car I'm going to wait a couple minutes. Then I think I'll be good to drive. 

Eugene: Yeah just rest. I'll take care of everything. I'm afraid you might have heat sickness again. 

Lucuse: I'm fine panting a little reaching over for his clothes. 

Lunar: Pushing her tongue in Romeo's mouth one ear flicking. Letting a sort of venom drip from her fangs wraping her tail around his knees. 

Romeo: Moaning into Lunar's kiss. Licking her fangs. 

Axe: I meant me baby. Fuck, my knot takes a few minutes remember. You just hopped off of me. Like I was nothing. Whimpers. Why are you in suck a hurry? Damn I'm hungry. Moving to fix my pants. 

Rinmaru: I don't think it's too bad, but I don't feel good either. If you hadn't came in. Pulling a blanket out of the back to cover myself up. He was; whimpers, inside me. I want a shower. 

Res: I... I can drive. I haven't had but that first drink. You had way more than me babe. 

Jess: Holding the keys up here love. Take a second and calm down. Your shaking a bad as I am. Holding his hand, kissing it. 

Lunar: Waiting a few seconds before pulling both Our wrists down. Pulling up a bit to let Romeo slide inside. Starting to moan from it holding on to his hand even with the chains binding them together. 

Lucuse: Pointing at the door seeing the nob and the door moving slightly* that. 

Eugene: It's alright. I know it wasn't your fault, but we did have a good time for a bit. 

Lorence: Thanks switching seats. 

Res: No problem we need to stop, and get you some food that's for sure. I don't want you getting sick. Tell me if the car causes you any trouble. Starting it up pulling back out of the drive way. 

Rinmaru: Burying my face into the blanket. Tears ruining the makeup. 

Axe: Oh shit I forgot. Moving over to help him fix his costume. Just tell them I got sick. Leaning into Lucuse kissing down his neck. Turning to the sink wetting my face, neck, and hair to look like sweat. I'm already pale from this stupid rutt sickness shit. 

Romeo: Giving Lunar moans of approval. Trying to not thrust up. even though I want too. 

Scarlet: It looks like a really elaborate fairy garden.* Looking around the small hall like hedge area. Hey that must be the prize pointing in front of them. 

Eugene: What's wrong pulling out of the drive way and driving away. 

Jaqueline: Sitting at the bar with Dakota. 

Lunar: Gradually getting more high pitched each time for about 3 minutes. 

Romeo: Talk to me love. Leaning up to kiss Lunar and nuzzling her. 

Dakota: I haven't seen alot of the guys in a while. Are you hungry? 

Rinmaru: I just can't believe I was such a weakling. I couldn't even stop him from doing any of that. He ripped my costume. 

Aeris: Tiltes my head what is that?? 

Jaqueline: Hmm your right haven't seen any of the girls either, but your sister and that boy went into the bathroom for a little while. Now their, looking around* making out on the couch again. Yea I saw they have a bunch of candy; looks over at the table face lighting, up they have pigs in a blanket. 

Eugene: I mean he's a fire dragonkin. It makes since because your ice and it kind weakens you. 

Scarlet: Don't know. Let's find out running over to the box. 

Lunar: Pulling up and just sitting on Romeo's lap breathing heavily.* Y yea what is it? Laying down against his chest. 

Romeo: Pulling her close thrusting a few more times. Inside or outside love? 

Aeris: Following behind Scarlet. Just happy to see her smiling. 

Rinmaru: Curling up in the seat. Sniffling we need to go get the girls. You remember how to get there? 

Dakota: Huh? That's weird. Spotting Lucuse and Axe. coming out of a bathroom. Oh there is my brother. 

Lunar: I in a side *says through high pitched moans leting the chains go* 

Scarlet: Opening the box finding a bunch of bags full of little gadgets and expensive looking candy. 

Jaqueline: Yea Axe looks a little sick *walking over to the food table getting a some pigs in a blanket walking back over to Kota. 

Eugene: Just try and relax I'll take care of it babe. 

Rinmaru: Sorry I didn't mean to ruin our night. Can you take a bath with me once we get the girls down? 

Dakota: Looking up seeing Axe as they went through. Damn he does look rough. I'm going to see if they are needing to leave. Getting up moving across. Luc! 

Jake: Looking up hearing Dakota. Spotting Lucuse and Axe. Fuck your brother and Axe look like shit. 

Aeris: Oh this stuff is so cool. The good shit too. 

Romeo: Sitting up more pulling Lunar tight against me. Moaning out one last time cumming deep inside. 

Eugene: Yes of course. You didn't ruin the night. It was that guy. Sighs I hope he doesn't try anything with the others. He seems like that type. 

Jaqueline: Following behind Dakota. Are you two ok? You guys were in the bathroom for like 10 minutes. Are you sick? 

Lucuse: Yeah, yeah. Axe got sick so. Um could we leave early? Says trying to hide what they did. 

Henrietta: Pulling back that's not. Oh your right. Damn they look bad. 

Scarlet: Mhm what to get some more for the group, or make them go threw the maze too. 

Lunar: *Letting out a high pitched moan. Enjoying the feeling for a few seconds before slowly pulling off laying down beside Romeo.* 

Romeo: So how was doing it in some strangers bed? Nuzzling Lunar side. 

Aeris: I say we grab some for them. I doubt they will even think to come out here. We have been out here awhile. I'm not even sure the others are still here. We should head back and check on them. 

Jake: We might want to head over. They may want to head home. 

Axe: Hand moving over my stomach. Sorry guys. I thought I'd be alright. I guess I over estimated what I could handle. 

Dakota: Lucuse are you alright? I know you don't handle people throwing up well. 

Rinmaru: I saw Res, and Jess leaving. So maybe the others will leave soon too. I don't like the idea that there are people like that. 

Jess: Are we going to grab food, or just head home? 

Res: What are you feeling food wise love? Tilting my head to see Lorence leaning against the window. Babe you okay? 

Lunar: Well when you say it like that. *Covering her face with her hands blushing light magenta, leaning on Romeo. 

Scarlet: Yeah it is almost 10. Going back threw the tiny door remembering the root back holding a few of the bags. 

Lucuse: Yea um will be in the car for when they want to go home *pulling on Axe's arm. Yeah Dakota I'm fine. 

Jun: Eh I thought we could stop by some where, but I'll have to sleep eventually I have to work tomorrow night. 

Lorence: A little tired. 

Res: Lo, babe pulling to a stop. Hand moving up his arm. The alcohol is really getting to you huh? 

Jess: Nods we can just run through a drive through if you want? That way we can just take it home. I know your getting tired. 

Jake: Luc, you two okay? Coming over before they head outside. We can head home if you want. 

Axe: Stopping turning to Luc leaning close. I'll be back running off down the hall. 

Dakota: Watching Axe run off. Is his stomach that bad? 

Aeris: Also holding a few bags. Seeing Dakota and a few others near the door. Hey guys we found some goodies. 

Romeo: Why don't we get dressed, and get ready to head out. I miss our Angels. 

Lorence: Yeah think so. 

Lucuse: Umm yea I'll wait for Axe here. You both can wait in the car if you want. I'll just wait untill he comes back. 

Jun: Thanks a bunch driving down the street away from the neighborhood. 

Henrietta: Um ok will wait in the car *walking out of the front door sitting in the back seat with Jake.* I'm not convinced. 

Scarlet: Yeah there was a scavenger hunt, and found this bags. Its good shit have some handing one to each of them.* Hey where's Ro and Lun? 

Lunar: Nods putting on the nurses costum and syringes trying to strainted out the staticky mess the the fur on her ears and tail have become.* Yea I hope the babysitter was ok with them. 

Romeo: Me too. Fixing my outfit getting up helping Lunar straighten up. Sorry didn't mean to get your tail all messed up. 

Dakota: Haven't seen them in a while. The others either. Res, rin, Eugene, Lorence, Jess, Jun. They all just disappeared. I'm kind of concerned. 

Aeris: Wait really?? We were thinking of heading out. We can call them. 

Jake: Oh you think something else is going on? Rubbing Henrietta's leg. How is your stomach? I was a little worried that I hurt you. 

Jess: Runs my hand over Jun's. Are you okay? I know that really freaked you out. 

Dakota: Nudging Luc want me to go check on him for you? 

Axe: Standing in the kitchen throwing up in the sink. It being the first place I made it too. 

Res: Should we just go get Pynce and go home? Your looking a little sickly love. Still rubbing Lorence's arm. I can just fix you something there. Turning more in the seat I think there is still a bucket back here. 

Lunar: No problem hugging Romeo for a few seconds. I hope I played the roll ok. I'm not a very dominating person in general. *Opening the door holding his hand. 

Jaqueline: I saw Jess, Jun, Rin, and Eugene leave earlier. I guess you don't have to worry about that part. Looking threw the bag wow this is pretty cool stuff. 

Henrietta: Nah it didn't hurt. I'm suprised we pulled it off heh. *Sitting on Jake's lap kissing his cheek. 

Lorence: Nods not wanting to open his mouth. 

Jun: Yeah don't worry about it. 

Jess: Nods still rubbing Jun's hand. There is a place with a drive through. 

Res: Sitting the bucket between Lorence's legs. Just relax and breath love. Pulling the car back out into the road heading to get Pynce. 

Jake: Giving her a wink. Public sex is always more fun. All the adrenaline from the thought of getting caught. 

Dakota: Looking back oh there's Lun and Ro. Waving them over. Still watching Lucuse with worry. You sure Axe is okay? 

Aeris: They all left already? I hope everything is alright. Ro call and check on Res and Lorence. I'm concerned. 

Romeo: Stepping near the group. Holding Lunar's hand. The chain just hanging down the front of my outfit. Noticing the crowd. It was probably all the people. Res hates crowds. 

Rinmaru: Eyes opening realizing I'd dozed off. Looking up seeing the car parked and Eugene no longer in the car. 

Axe: Coming back into the room were they are waiting now really sweating and stumbling. Some random girl holding his arm. 

Random girl: Uhm is there a Lucuse over here? Found this big guy throwing his guts up in the kitchen. He said his ride was here. 

Jun: Alright tell me where to turn *giving a small smile.* 

Henrietta: Hehe you talk as tho you've done this before *crossing her legs.* Well when we get home you want to take a bath or something? 

Scarlet: That would make since. When we all went to that gala 8 month ago he kinda just stayed in the shadows. 

Lunar: Walking a little tipsily. Makes since leaning her head on Ro's shoulder 

Eugene: Coming back to the car strapping Zora and Mika in the seats in the back. Not noticing Rin was awake. 

Lucuse: Sighs that would be me. Dragging Axe out the door, coming up to the car with him slumped over my shoulder. 

Greasy guy: Hovering around the group. Eyeing some of them as if contemplating. 

Axe: Sorry didn't mean for it to really happen. Sighing trying to take some of my weight back. 

Jake: Getting out to open the door. What the hell happened? 

Rinmaru: Relaxing realzing Eu was just getting the girls. I bet those people have their hands full. 

Res: Pulling up next to Eugene. turning to Lorence. Rubbing his shoulder. I'm going to run get Pynce. Need me to open your door until I get back? 

Romeo: Arm going around Lun's waist keeping her up right. I'll still call once we get home. To make sure. The others already left too? 

Aeris: Yea I guess so. Rin and Eu are gone along with Jess and Jun. We will call them too. I don't like losing my friends. 

Jess: Pointing that turning lane there. Pointing to the left toward some burger chain. 

Lucuse: Ya Axe's just sick *opening the passenger door. Then going around to the driver's seat putting his key in. 

Henrietta: You sure about that getting back in Jake's lap. 

Lorence: Nods a bit sleepy. 

Eugene: Tell me about it Pynce seemed to get along with Ro's daughter. She was dressed as the big bad wolf ironic, but the little boy with the tail and no ears is running around. They finaly got him to lay down when I left. Lovey couple tho. 

Scarlet: Yea we will. I'm going to go to the bathroom before we leave be right back guys *walking down the hall into the bathroom. 

Jun: Got it. 

Greasy guy: Walking closer to the group. 

Jaqueline: Well should we get going too? Kota the booz chart over there says were good to go. 

Lunar: *One eye alternating through the colors of the rainbow. 

Romeo: Lifting Lunar up into my arms. I think my little angel is ready to go. 

Aeris: Nods alright guys everyone be safe. I'm going to wait for Scar. 

Dakota: You sure you want to wait alone? 

Aeris: I'll be fine. 

Axe: I'm fine Hen. just relax and let's go home. I promise I wont puke in the car. 

Rinmaru: They seemed like the had fun. Tired though. 

Res: Waves at them as I go by. Coming out a few minutes later with Pynce and his bag. Let's get daddy home. 

Pynce: Looks past toward the car da da. 

Jake: Pulling Hen close again once reseated into the back. Home sounds good. 

Jess: Just order a few different burgers and two fries. I want sprite please love. 

Lunar: Nuzzling against Romeo's neck happily and a little drunk* who's going to drive? 

Scarlet: Washing her hands and coming out of the bathroom. 

Henrietta: Pulling up into Jake's lap* ok then. 

Eugene: They did pretty well with getting them to sleep. I saw a little boy with pink hair. I think might be Dakota' dates kid. 

Greasy guy: Coming up infront of them


	51. Chapter 50

Romeo: Can we help you? 

Rinmaru: Maybe we can use them again. Let's go home love. 

Res: Pynce strapped in, backing out of the drive. Hand in front of Lorence so he wont fall forward. 

Pynce: Watching Lorence, da da? 

Aeris: I can if needed. Me and Scarlet didn't drink, or she can drive yours. I'll meet her at your place with my bike. 

Dakota: I'm good. I haven't drank in three hours. Stepping back from the creepy guy. Pulling Jaq close. 

Jake: Rubbing her arms, and back relax. We will get that bath when we get home. 

Eugene: Yup starting the car, and starting to drive home. 

Lorence: Closing his eyes laying back in the seat. 

Scarlet: Yea I mean you don't look super super drunk, but Lunar on the other hand. Well I'm guessing being the first time drinking wouldn't go over well. 

Jaqueline: Not being scared of weird people like him. Takes Dakota's hand. Yup see you all later walking right past him out of the front door. Leaving Scarlet, Aeris, Lunar and Romeo. 

Greasy guy: Um *putting on a fake chipped toothy smile.* Yeah I see you found my girlfriend. Um... she got drunk thanks a bunch. I'll be taking her off your hands now hah. 

Romeo: Gives the man a warning growl. Back off. This is my fiance you touch her you will probably lose a hand. 

Aeris: Yea sorry scumbag you got the wrong girl. Taking Scarlet's hand. Come one guys let's go. 

Dakota: We just left them in there with that creep. 

Res: Daddy is okay. He is just sleepy, and isnt feeling the best. Once we get home papa is going to put you in your playpen then come get daddy. 

Pynce: Da da... 

Rinmaru: Love you. 

Lunar: Drunkenly baring her fangs. 

Greasy guy: Oh umm well how am I supposed to believe that *crossing his arms.* 

Scarlet: Weirdo *walkingout of the front door leaving.* BYE AVA HAVE FUN *then going out of the house. 

Jaqueline: I'm sure Aeris and Scarlet can handle people like him, and even tho Lunar's drunk shes got Ro. I haven't known them long, but he seems like the type to be pretty protective. When people cat call her besides I deal with creeps daily. 

Lorence: Dozing in and out of sleep. 

Eugene: Kissing Rin's forehead before driving off. 

Henrietta: Seeing their house in the distance. 

Romeo: Walks forward hitting the guys shoulder knocking him out of our way. Following Scarlet and Aeris out. Let's get you home love. Hey Scar we have to go get the kids before we go home. 

Dakota: You got to go get Andy too. Taking Jaqueline's hand let's go. I'll help you get the little guy into bed. 

Aeris: Smiles yeah I'll follow on the bike. Kissing Scarlet. You alright love? Holding on to her feeling her trembling. Scar? Tilting her head to look at me. You look like your fixing to pass out. What happened? Looking her over: neck, arms, and sides. Did you feel a sting?? 

Romeo: Moving forward. . 

Res: Stepping up to Lorence's side of the car gently opening the door. Kneeling down. Fingers brushing through his hair. Hey handsome, we are home. I'm going to get you out and into bed okay? 

Rinmaru: Head laying on the center console seatbelt laying weird. As my stomach churns. 

Jake: Getting out once we pull in helping Hen up. Looking back at Lucuse. You need a hand with him? 

Axe: Pushing the door open just to puke in the grass. 

Jess: Carrying the bags up to the door listening to Jun unlocking it. I got everything out. We are good to go in. 

Lunar: Scar... do you think your ok to drive? You don't look so good. 

Jaqueline: Thanks soo much now that I think about it you've never really met Andy yet haha. Hey do you mind staying the night at my house... You don't have to it's just I'd feel bad. 

Scarlet: *Swaying a little both eyes going in and out of focus.* Ehh Aeris you think you can *hicup* drive? I. . . I'm not feeling real well *hicup. 

Lorence: Nods lazily. 

Lucuse: No I have Axe. *Putting his arm around my shoulder carrying him into the house, up into the house, and into our room. Laying him down on the bed looking around for his meds. 

Henrietta: Umm ok that was quick. 

Jake: Your brother is stronger than he looks. Want to fix some food and watch some shows? 

Axe: Curling up... Fuck I'm sorry love. Rubbing my face. Shrugging of my coat. Tonight was fun. 

Res: Unbuckling Lorence picking him up. Quickly moving him into the house, and then to our room. Your not feeling your best. I've already set up a trash can, there is some water, and I brought some crackers. I wasn't sure how hungry you were. 

Romeo: Seeing the little mark on Scarlet's arm. That ass he injected her. She is feeling warm. We need to get her home. 

Aeris: Looks like I'm coming back for my bike later. Lifting Scarlet off the ground. I've got you baby. Heading to Ro's van. I'll just drive. There is no telling how whatever that shit was will effect her since she is pregnant. 

Dakota: I'd actually love to stay with you. Meeting Andy sounds like it will be fun. 

Henrietta: We could fix a bath before that if you want *coming into the house stretching out her arms.* TV and snackes sound good to. 

Lucuse: Yea for the most part *covering Axe up with the blanket.* You should get some rest. 

Lorence: Thanks babe you really didn't have to *kissing Res softly before laying back down. 

Scarlet: Laying in on the back seat drifting in and out of sleep.* Arr I didn't even see him. 

Lunar: Slowly walking up beside Scarlet due to the alcohol. Lightly putting a finger on the puncture then one eye turning a grayish blue* r ruffie. 

Jaqueline: Thanks getting in the passger seat of the car. I had a good time tonight kissing the side of Dakota's face. 

Dakota: I did too. Driving off down the road.

Romeo: Getting out to go get the triplets. Be right back. 

Aeris: Still worries me. What will that do to her or the baby? 

Res: Kissing back. Tucking the blankets around Lorence. Anything else you need baby? I'm going to go change Pynce then get him into bed. 

Axe: Sitting up a little my meds? Then I'll sleep. 

Jake: Yea a bath sounds great. Then food and tv. 

Jaqueline: Looking out the window. How have you been settling into your house? 

Lunar: No idea it normally would just make the person pass out for a few hours minutes. It shouldn't just work like normal. 

Rei and Vex: Wraped up in a blanket asleep. 

Baby sitter: Oh they were just wonderful. For the most part feel free to drop them off any time. 

Lucuse: Handing Axe the pill bottle then sleepily laying down beside him. 

Henrietta: Yup lets go dragging Jake up the stairs. 

Romeo: Where is Kai? Looking around. 

Kai: Coming around the corner dragging a blanket. 

Axe: Taking the meds curling up next to Lucuse. Holding him close. I'm feeling better. 

Aeris: Should we call her doctor?? Im scared she is only two months in. 

Dakota: It's actually weird being all alone. 

Baby sitter: He didn't want to sleep with his siblings, but he was ok. Made a few things float including my husband besides that he was good. 

Lunar: No idea I mean if she doesn't wake up in an hour. Then you should call and check up it didn't look that strong. 

Jaqueline: Ha well at least were neighbors even tho the houses are pretty small *hears her phone ringing and answers it* uhu, what really, ok fine. *hangs up with a sigh. 

Henrietta: Filling the bath tub with water. 

Dakota: Is everything ok?? 

Aeris: Pulling off my jacket laying it over Scarlet. She is shivering. 

Romeo: Yea he has gotten more independent. Smiling picking them all up. Heading out thank you. Buckling them into their seats. We are good to go. 

Jaqueline: Ive got to go to work tonight short notice. Sighs do you mind driving me *looking to the side.* Y you can come in if you want. 

Lunar: Looking at her with concern. We should get you guys home quickly. 

Scarlet: Shifting a little half asleep. 

Romeo: Sit in the back with her Aeris. I'll drive you guys home. 

Aeris: Moving to the back letting Ro drive. Pulling Scarlet close to me. Are you cold baby? 

Dakota: What about Andy? It's almost 11. You already worked once tonight. That can't be good for you. Nodding alright I'll take you. Not sure I'm ready to see that just yet. It's only been the first date. 

Lunar: Moving over so she could sit next to Scarlet. One small purple cut on her ear slowly becoming more sober. 

Scarlet: Waking up a little bit with a headache* b babe? 

Jaqueline: Don't worty they know the whole deal with the job, and all so there willing to take care of him for a long time. Sighs you don't have to come in. I just need a ride there. 

Dakota: Nods, heading to the glitter factory instead of home. A little sad. 

Aeris: I'm here baby. They are taking us home. Are you cold? Your shivering. 

Romeo: Taking Lunar's hand. Pulling down Aeris's street. 

Jaqueline: I know not a dream job but, it pays my rent. Seeing the club up the street* hopefully I can stop in a year or so. 

Scarlet: A little pulling up the coat* mostly a headache. What happened? 

Lunar: The creepy guy we saw at the end ruffied you. *Another small purple cut on her other ear, and one shallow long one going down her neck not really noticing. 

Henrietta: Finished putting the stuff in the bathtub calling Jake in. 

Dakota: Nods pulling into the club. Be safe tonight smiling. 

Jake: Coming onto the room. I'm here. 

Aeris: Nuzzling into Scarlet. As the car stops. I'll take care of you. That's what matters. 

Rinmaru: Waking up in our bed. Feeling gross. Getting up heading to the bathroom for a shower. 

Jess: Coming to the bedroom after showering. Seeing Jun already asleep. Sighing softly. 

Jaqueline: Your not coming says some what sad, but understanding why she didn't want to. 

Henrietta: I finished setting it up if your ready. *Pulling off her skirt and top of the costume. 

Scarlet: Smiling I'm the luckiest woman in the world hugging Aeris. Waving as they get out of the car. Bye Ro bye Lun be safe on your way back home. 

Lunar: Bye waving at them out the window. As another purple cut on her cheek appears still not really noticing it. 

Eugene: Asleep in their bed having pass out after taking care of the girls. 

Rinmaru: Crying in the shower. Scrubbing my body raw. 

Romeo: Waving pulling back out heading home. 

Kai: Squirming in the carseat. Sniffling starting to pout. 

Aeris: Helping Scarlet into the house then off to bed. You need anything else love? 

Jake: Standing naked behind her. I don't know am I? 

Dakota: I'm not sure. I just, I'm not sure I'm ready to see your body yet. Blushing, its been amazing getting to know you. An I want that to continue. If that's okay. If we take it slow. 

Lunar: Did you have fun love *turning around to look at Kai.* What's wrong? *A few more cuts tapering on her cheeks. 

Rei: In her sleep rolling over in her seat. 

Scarlet: No just you. Can we go to bed now *holding Aeris hand sleepily? 

Jaqueline: Smiling at Dakota. No problem I respect that. Well meet me back here in an hour *walking over to the back door.* 

Henrietta: What do you mean *turning around to face Jake.* 

Romeo: Yea I had lots of fun. Tonight was great. Is Kai okay? Pulling down their street. Love are you alright? 

Kai: Whimpering wiggling in the seat. 

Dakota: Smiling thank you. I'll just wait out here. 

Jake: Grinning at Henrietta hands on my hips. 

Aeris: Sure, helping Scar into bed. Bringing her clothes to change into. I know these outfits won't be comfortable. 

Lunar: tilting her head to the side * yeah why would I be ? * still not noticeinb the deep purple cuts appearing on her neck 

Rei: Rolling around. 

Jaqueline: Going into the club changing into her outfit and starting to take her place on the stage. The whole time couldn't help but thinking about Dakota. 

Henrietta: What are you saying you dickweed? Taking of the rest of her own clothes tracing his shoulders with her fingers. 

Scarlet: Your the best *putting on the clothes Aeris brought laying down on the pillow. 

Aeris: I do what I can. Can't believe I let that guy get to you. Crawling into the bed. How is your head? I could grab you some meds. 

Jake: Pulling Hen into the water. 

Dakota: Listening to music in my car. Watching the men going in the front. A light growl of jealousy rumbling out of me. 

Romeo: The marks on your skin love. They are back. Rubbing her hand. Come on let's get these darlings inside. 

Kai: Reaching out ma ma. et, et, (wet, wet) 

Scarlet: It's not your fault. It was that creeps fault *rubbing circles into Aeris hand.* Yea I'm doing better. It wasn't that big of an injection. 

Henrietta: *laughing a little sitting on Jake's lap underwater.* I see I see. 

Jaqueline: Spinning around a little on the pole in front of her first client. 

Lunar: Huh looking down at her arms. oh I guess I forgot to take more of the meds. *Unstraping Kai and carrying him inside.* 

Romeo: Following behind with Vex on my shoulder and Rei in my arms. How are you feeling though love? 

Buff guy: Throwing a wad of cash up on the stage. I want a private dance. 

Jake: Rubbing her down with soap. 

Aeris: Relaxing into the bed holding Scarlet close. I just hope the baby is okay. 

Lunar: Eh I don't really feel it strange. *unlocking the door to their house.* Besides that I think I'm sober now. 

Jaqueline: Gives a small unintended sigh getting off the stage leading him into a room covered by a curtain. Waiting for him to sit down in the chair. Fixing up the very small blue skirt of her costume. Feeling a little bad even tho having done this time and time again. 

Henrietta: Putting one arm around Jake's neck. Running her hands threw his hair somewhat seductively. 

Scarlet: I'm sure he or she is fine hugging Aeris slowly drifting off. 

Aeris: Cuddling Scarlet close. Relaxing going to sleep. 

Jake: You really sure that's what you want to do? I rode you pretty rough. Rubbing her thigh. 

Buff guy: Come on get naked. I want to see ya. 

Dakota: Curling up in the car. I hope she is okay. 

Romeo: That's worrying walking down the hall. They need changed then into bed. Smiling down at Rei. 

Henrietta: Since when have you ever worried about being rough with me? *Splashing some water on Jake pulling her self further up into his lap. 

Jaqueline: I. . . I need some payment honey before that. I'm not cheap. *Sitting him down in the chair resigning her list for when people ask her that. 

Lunar: Nods taking him into the nursery laying Kai down and changing him.* They did a good job even Kai's a looks tired. 

Kai: Rubbing his eyes. Wiggling on the changing table. 

Romeo: Laying Rei down after changing her. Moving to Vex. Yea they seem like a nice couple. These two didn't even wake up. 

Buff guy: I gave you your payment. Holding out the wad of cash. Now loose the clothes. 

Jake: Rubbing my neck. I don't know. I can be caring and loveable when I want to be. 

Lunar: Laying Kai down in a separate crib covering him up with a blanket.* Ok I'm going to go change *giving Romeo a smile. 

Jaqueline: Trying to suppress a sigh giving a twirl. Moving her hands behind her taking off the top piece of her costume. Spinning back around to face him putting her thumbs in the waist band. 

Henrietta: Very true, and I love each side of you. From a caring teddy bear to a sex crazed dickweed *kissing the side of Jake's face. 

Jake: Arms wrapping around Hen. How about just relaxing tonight is that okay? 

Buff guy: Hands wrapping around Jaq's waist. Let me just take it off for you. Pulling at her clothes. I'll pay extra. 

Dakota: Getting out of the car. Thinking maybe I should go in just to check on Jaqueline. 

Romeo: Go ahead love. I'm going to finish here then change myself. 

Henrietta: Fine with me *hugging Jake in the water,* but I had a good time at the party tonight. 

Jaqueline: Gives a small sigh.* Ok then how long do you want me to stay here? 

Lunar: Leaving for their room changing back into the usual baggy clothes. Going into the kitchen grabbing a towel to clean off the cuts on her arms and neck. 

Romeo: Kids down clothes changed. Walking into the kitchen. How bad are the cuts, want me to help you? 

Buff guy: I've had a bad day. I want an hour. With touching giving a dark grin. Handing over a second wad of cash. 

Jake: Yea it was great I had fun. Especially our time on the couch. 

Lunar: Eh there not super deep, and they don't hurt a lot. I think I can get the ones on my face and arms. *Gives him a smile cleaning off and bandaging her cuts. 

Jaqueline: Seeing the wad of cash remembering the upcoming school payment.* Alright letting him pull off the rest of her clothes. Beginning to dance on him in a slow motion. 

Henrietta: haha so did I. Can't wait until next Halloween. 

Romeo: Alright looking around the fridge to make us a snack. 

Dakota: Getting in no problem. Looking around for Jaq. 

Buff guy: Rambling about my rough night. Getting turned down by one guy; getting knocked out by another. Hands running over her body. Your so soft. This makes my whole night better. Undoing my belt. Releasing myself to stroke it as I touch your breasts. 

Rinmaru: Crawling back into bed. Eyes red. Still sniffling softly. Skin raw from scrubbing so hard. 

Res: Coming to bed in loose pj pants. Laying down moving to hold Lorence. 

Jess: Crawling into bed. 

Jake: Yea it was a good one. 

Dakota: Confused why I can't find her. 

Lunar: Finishes with all the bandaging. Is there anything we need to do before tomorrow? *Coming up beside Romeo. 

Random striper: Uh can I help you? Are you a new dancer eyeing the costume? 

Jaqueline: Suppressing the urge to slap him, but since technically he was aloud to touch her.* Oh that's super sad sugar. I'm glad I can help bending and straightening out her knees facing him with a fake seductive smile. 

Jun: Shifting over to face Jess in his sleep. 

Henrietta: Giggling washing Jake's hair with both hands. 

Eugene: Shifting over in his sleep. 

Rinmaru: Climbing under the covers naked to anxious and itchy for clothes. Trying to go to sleep. 

Jake: You have such gentle hands. 

Jess: Cuddling close. Laying my head on Jun's chest. 

Buff guy: Names Joe by the way. Hand reaching out touching her thighs and hips rubbing down to touch elsewhere. Your just so soft. Putting more cash with the rest I'm going to cum on you. 

Dakota: I'm looking for my friend. Jaq she got called in. 

Romeo: Not that I know of. I don't have any work until monday. Why? Everything okay? 

Henrietta: Not when I'm slapping someone haha. 

Jaqueline: Suppresing the disgust she was feeling from this guy.* Of course just as long as its on and we've got *glancing at the clock* 30 more minutes. 

Random stripper: Oh Jaqueline yea some big buff oily man payed to have a private dance with her. Sorry you'll have to wait an hour to see her. 

Lunar: No reason just asking *hugging Romeo nuzzling his shoulder happily.* 

Dakota: Wait what guy?? We were having some issues at a party tonight. Some of our friends got hurt. 

Joe: Come on girlie I'm close pulling her down into my lap rubbing against her private places. How much if I want to cum inside? I got money. 

Jake: Why you going to be slapping me?? Nuzzling into Henrietta's hands feeling the soap running down between us. Rubbing it over her body. 

Romeo: I figured we just hang at home with the triplets tomorrow. We got our groceries and laundry done. Just us time. Turning around arms wrapping around Lunar. I'm not really as hungry as I thought. Do you want anything? 

Random stripper: Umm some guy named Joe. I've never seen him here before. Sighs well your still going to have to wait for her. I can't do anything about it. Unless we like here blood curdling screams. 

Jaqueline: S.. sir your confusing me with a prostitute... Its very different from a stripper sir. *Putting her hands on Joe's shoulders trying to push herself away.* 

Henrietta: Nope, well only if you piss me off. *Says playfully splashing some water on Jake. 

Lunar: Nope I'm good if you want to go to bed, or watch a movie anything's good with me *gives a small sweet smile.* 

Romeo: Smiles at Lunar. I can put a movie on for you. I'm tired. The alcohol is catching up with me. 

Jake: I hope not. At least not tonight. Kissing Henrietta's chest. 

Joe: Not much difference. Normally I'm not supposed to touch right... You need the money. Giving a grunt still rubbing against you. I'll make it worth your while. Plus you probably haven't had it in forever right? 

Dakota: Growls he is a pervert. He tried to rape two people that I know. If one hadn't knocked him out there is no telling what would have happened. Have a bouncer check on her. 

Lunar: We can just go to bed I'm pretty tired to love. *Taking his hand walking over to their bedroom door.* 

Henrietta: I'm sure you won't. I'm in a good mood. 

Jaqueline: But... Yes I need the money, but I'm dating someone right now. Even if they aren't ready for it yet. *Using her feet that were hanging over the chair to try and push away from him.* 

Random stripper: Yah about that. Usually when someone goes for a private dance they dont keep the costume on. So were not exactly allowed to go in there. Sorry and I wouldn't be to worried. I mean all of the people who come here are perverts. 

Dakota: Growling getting louder. Stomping off... 

Joe: Grabs Jaq's wrists flipping our position pinning her wrists above her head, and her thighs with his body. I think you want this. Your not stopping me. Giving a heaving moaning sigh sliding inside. Fuck yea nice and tight. Moving against her. I knew tonight would get better the moment I laid eyes on you. Adding two more stacks of cash to go with the other three. 

Jake: Gives Henrietta a sweet smile. Leaning up kissing you gently bubbles and water lapping around us as I move. 

Romeo: Nods if your sure. Pushing open the door pulling Lunar into the room headed to the bed. 

Kai: Ma ma. sitting up in the middle of their bed. Ma ma! Little tear stains running down his checks. 

Random stripper: Sorry girl there's nothing I can do, but you can wait for Jaq in the backroom so you dont have to ..be mistaken for one of us. Says in a big sister like way names Jazmen by the way. Most people just call me Jazy. 

Jaqueline: Moaning out not very loud, but enough for passers by to hear.* N..no stop! Not really able to move her hands kicking her feet up behind Joe trying to struggle out of his grasp.* No... I can't s stop! 

Henrietta: Kissing Jake back leaning against the wall of the tub. 

Lunar: Huh how did you get in here? Picking Kai up and holding him close to her trying to calm him down. 

Romeo: Our door was closed. Turning around. How long has he been in here? 

Kai: Burying his little head against Lunar's chest. Sniffling. Ma ma ouch. Looking up showing a small cut over his eye. 

Jake: Grins I'm guess that's a no to just relaxing. 

Joe: Tightening his hold on Jaq's hands. Moving faster. I'm almost done then I'll let you go. Leaning down putting her breast in his mouth sucking on it. Thrusting in deep going still cumming inside of her. 

Dakota: I'm just worried about her. You guys need to have something set up for protection. In case some real creeps that don't care if your not actual prostitutes. I don't want her to get hurt. Hitting the wall behind me leaving a dent. She is important to me. I wasn't going to come in. I wanted to be respectful, since we have only been on one date. Just something feels wrong. Please she needs us. She needs help. 

Lunar: I don't know. Oh my lord *litting down on the bed sitting him up right on her lap looking at the cut un widening some of the bandages on her wrist 

Henrietta: I didn't say anything smiling at him it's ok if you just want to relaxed 

Jaqueline: Let me go! *Kicking her feet a little harder trying to get away from him. Although familiar with this experience.* Why are you doing this!? *Pushing her hands up not really doing much but giving him a harder time.* There's plenty of others h here that ... are o oh kay with this. 

Jazmen: So your her girlfriend? It's ok honey. We deal with creeps like him everyday, and if he did something she'll say something. He won't be able to come back leading Dakota in the back room. Don't worry she's down to 10 minutes. If he did something to her; we're work friends, so I'll personally kick his ass. 

Joe: Giving a grunt as he finishes up... pulling out. Fixing his clothes. You got your money, this is our little secret. Walking out properly dressed like nothing happened. 

Dakota: I don't think you get it... It's happened to her before. I don't think she will say anything. Rubbing my arm. If it's the guy I think it is... We had too many run-ins with bad people. Two got harrassed, then another got roofied, and she is pregnant. I don't want anything else to happen. You should have just let me go to her. 

Jake: Rubbing down Henrietta's body softly making it all the way down rubbing over you with two fingers. Your so wet though... I can't leave my baby doll horny. 

Romeo: Kneeling next to them on the bed. Kai must have fell out of his crib. Poor little fella. Mommy will get you patched up. I'll go check on Vex and Rei. If he was crying it could have woke them. 

Jaqueline: Laying there in shock for a couple seconds before quickly getting dressed in her costume. Not really caring about how messy her braid is moving towards the backroom avoiding others. 

Jazmen: Yes I know she told me about her son, and the guy. It was before she started working here. If it happened here she has to say something cause then they'll be band from here or band from coming here on her shift. 

Henrietta: *Giggling pulling into his lap underwater wraping her arms around him feeling something under the water.* I can't leave you all hard either. 

Lunar: Patching up the small cut calmly cuddling Kai close so he could fall back asleep.* Still doesn't explain how he got in here. 

Vex: Arms around Rei shaking a bit from hearing Kai cry. 

Rei: Sitting up whining. 

Romeo: Aww looks like they are both up. Picking them up one against each shoulder. Hush now. Daddy is here. Kissing them both. Walking back into our room. You don't think Kai went through the door do you? 

Kai: Holding tight to Lunar's shirt. Babbling endlessly. Ent up, then wwooo, ouch, ant ma ma. Oor osed, ent ouh. (Went up, then fell. Hurt eye, wanted mommy, but the door was closed. So went through it.) 

Jake: What you seemed to be excited. Shouldn't I be? Nuzzling into Henrietta's breasts. 

Dakota: Standing seeing Jaqueline enter the room. Jaq, what happened? 

Rei: Whining into Romeo's shoulder. Dada ai ell. (Kai fell.) 

Lunar: Anything's possible with this bunch giving a small smile rubbing the top of Kai's head softly trying to calm him down. 

Henrietta: Snickers kissing the side of Jake's face slightly moving up on his lap. 

Jaqueline: Th that guy. H he raped me. In the private room. *Says shakily running over hugging Dakota. 

Jazmen: He what! ASSHOLE! Dakota take care of Jaqueline. I'm going to go kick that guys ass. *Storming out into the club. Not caring about still being in her costume looking around for the guy. 

Dakota: Wrapping Jaqueline up in my arms. No, no, I was worried about you. I should have made Jazmen tell me where you were. Come on let's get you cleaned up. Pulling Jaqueline into the dressing room, bathroom. Shit no I need to take you to the hospital. You need to be checked out. Fingers threading through Jaqueline's hair. 

Joe: Heading out into the parking lot to get into his big truck. Starting it up. 

Jake: Damn it you know how to get me going. Pulling Henrietta into a deep french kiss. 

Romeo: Sitting beside Lunar. Kai is okay. See mommy has him all fixed up. 

Kai: Looking up reaching a hand out to Rei. Ei, Ex, ouch etter. 

Jaqueline: It's alright babe, Jazmen was just trying not to get either of us fired. It wasn't super hard to do. He just... ah I dont want to think about it. Splashing her face with water undoing the braid she had in.* I'm so sorry Kota. 

Jazmen: Using her; enhanced dragon, senceses, storming out to the parking lot. Knocking on the door of Joe's truck. Not exactly being level enough for him to see her costume from the window. *Muttering under her breath. Let me get this asshole. 

Henrietta: Kissing Jake back. Her tongue licking around his mouth.* C'mon on don't be shy. 

Lunar: Moving Kai to face his siblings with a faint smile. 

Romeo: We will just need to keep a watch on Kai's eye. It might swell up. Kissing Lunar you did great. 

Kai: Nuzzling Rei. I otay ma ma fix. 

Jake: Damn baby doll. Getting rougher with the kiss. Gripping Henrietta's hips tight. 

Dakota: What why are you apologizing? You didn't want it to happen. 

Joe: Rolling down the window what ya want? I'm running behind. Need to get this truck back on the road. I'm behind schedule. 

Lunar: Thanks you did great with the other two as well. Smiling at Romeo. Getting up to put Kai back in bed. 

Henrietta: Straddling her legs across Jake. Moving a little forward so he's against the tub wall. 

Jaqueline: Yes. I couldn't stop the guy. 

Jazmen: *Giving the guy a gross look before jumping. Her top half landing threw the window. Not caring that she basically flashed everyone in the parking lot. Reaching every where to hit him.* You asshole. Arrgg your sick *swinging at him.* You would pick up a lot more girls if you argg didn't rape them. 

Joe: Growling I paid for what she did. You want to pay too. I'm ain't afraid to leave your ass in a ditch. 

Dakota: Growling lowly pulling Jaqueline back in my arms. This wasn't your fault. Fingers back in your hair. We will go by the pharmacy on the way home. Pick up a plan b pill okay. I'll pay for it. I'll take care of you. Kissing the top of her head. 

Jake: Gives Henrietta a seductive growl. Oh you want to be rough with me. Go ahead baby doll bring it. 

Romeo: Getting up following behind Lumar. Think we should put them in the same bed tonight? Since Kai fell out if his. Looking at Kai's little face snuggled into Lunar's hair.


	52. Chapter 51

Jazmen: You, arrr, could have. Actually done that with someone who's ok with it. *Punching the guy left and right giving off a feisty vibe* That doesn't mean you have to rape my best friend. *Getting her other half into the truck leaving a few satisfied perverts walking away. 

Jaqueline: Thank you so much. Gives Dakota a smile I better change into some regular clothes before we leave. *Feeling a little better with her being around. 

Henrietta: Letting Jake slid in moving up and down very fast making the water around them splash. 

Lunar: Good idea laying Kai down in the crib; Vex and Rei were sleeping in. 

Romeo: Smiles your a great mom. Kissing Lunar. Now into bed with us too. 

Joe: Laughs at Jazmen darkly putting the diesel truck into drive. I admire your spunk Darling. Starting to pull out of the lot taking the fistey girl along. I guess since you didn't listen now your coming with me. Growling as the tires hit the highway. 

Dakota: Smiles letting go. Yea get dressed. I'm taking you home. 

Jake: Fuck ya!! Moving with Henrietta getting into it. Not caring that the floor is getting wet. 

Lunar: Kissing Romeo back staying like that for a few seconds.* Yup your right. *Starting to move out of the nursery holding his hand. 

Jazmen: What? Hey! You can't take me with you you weirdo. *Continuing to cuse the guy out, and hiting him angrily.* Who are you calling darling you oily pervert? 

Jaqueline: Going over to her mini locker taking out a coat, t-shirt, and dark jeans. Going in the changing room talking to her from the other side.* So I see you, met my friend Jazy. 

Henrietta: *Loudly moaning out hearing it echo over the bathroom walls going a little faster. Like that baby? 

Jake: Hell ya harder baby doll! Tightening my hands thrusting you down. 

Dakota: Nods yea I think I should have brought a change of clothes. Keep getting told I look like a stripper. Though I guess I do look like one. Sighing. You okay in there? 

Joe: You climbed into the cab of my truck girlie. I didn't ask for you to. Free will is still free will. Growling at Jazmen's little punches and hits. Not my problem your flashing your junk all over. I could just knock you out and kidnap ya. 

Romeo: Following Lunar giving a yawn. 

Henrietta: Pushing down as far as she can go moaning out pressing her chest against Jake's* Yes there! Fuck! 

Jaqueline: Well you are beautiful and the vixen outfit is somewhat skimpy. So I could believe it *walking out of the changing room. Shall we get going my shifts up. 

Jazmen: What kind of man would you be for that? You just raped someone. Don't you feel bad? How are you going to sleep at night? *Punches becoming weaker.* You could just...*breathing heavily eyes slowly closing the adrenaline waring off.* Find someone who's ok with *breaths in* it. You aren't half bad looking. I'm sure your ass could find some bitch to give you consent *breath out* attention. 

Lunar: Getting in the bed curling up under the blankets and undoing her pig tails. 

Romeo: Pulling my shirt off laying down on my back. Come here. 

Jake: Fuck... Love it when you tighten up like that. Groaning out moan filling the echo in the bathroom. Your going to cum huh? 

Joe: Growling no I'm not going to sleep tonight. I'm a trucker. Don't got no time for sleep. Slowing the truck. Your okay right? Is the window hurting you. I just rolled it up enough so you couldn't fall back down. 

Dakota: Trying to cover up. I wasn't thinking. I should have brought my coat. Yea let's go. I really want to change. 

Lunar: Moving over closer to Romeo snuggling her head under his chin.* Yea 

Henrietta: Yes, yes fuck yes. *Moving a little slower but rougher.* 

Jazmen: Arrr what do you care *breaths in.* You just said you would kidnap me. *breathing heavily the adrenaline fading making her eyes flicker out of focus from exhaustion instead passing out. 

Jaqueline: Mhm *getting into the car. You good to drive. I still don't have a up to date lisence. 

Dakota: Driving yeah. No problem. Smiling. Getting in the car. 

Joe: Pulling into a back alley big enough for my truck. Rolling the window down. Pulling her the rest of the way into my truck. Shit I didn't mean to hurt ya.. Pushing her pink hair back out of her face. Your a pretty little thing. Moving her to the bed in the back. I guess I'll just be late. Calling in that I've got a flat. To explain my absence. 

Jake: That's my baby doll, cum for me. While I fill ya up. Moaning into Henrietta's ear. Thrusting deeper than I've ever gone before pumping Hen full as my cum. 

Romeo: Hey Lun you feel safe with me right? 

Jaqueline: Laying her head on Dakota's shoulder as they drive away. 

Jazmen: Shifting a little in her sleep exhausted from the adrenaline. 

Henrietta: Cumming on Jake going a little faster making the water around them splash everywhere. Moaning out ah yes fuck. Your so damn good at this. 

Lunar: Yes of course. Why would I not be? *Looking up at Romeo a little confused. 

Romeo: Nods just needed to hear you say it. Relaxing completely body changing just slightly. A lion tail flicking under the covers, snake like fangs appear in my mouth, and pointy lynx like ears on my head. 

Jake: Going still in the water. Breathing really heavy eyes closed. Panting breathlessly. 

Joe: Turning in the front of the truck. How ya feeling? 

Dakota: Fingers playing with Jaqueline's hair as I drive. Getting close to home. 

Lunar: *Looking a little shocked up at Romeo for a few seconds, before breaking into a big bright smile. *Wraping one of her arms around him cuddling him happily.* Hehe I never knew you had ears and fangs too. 

Henrietta: *Panting a little but still moving on Jake.* Fuck, fuck yes. 

Jazmen: Still half asleep. Huh where the hell am I? 

Joe: I moved you to the bed in my truck. You passed out. How is your head? 

Jake: Eyes fluttering open black showing such a feisty thing you are. Reaching up licking down Henrietta's neck. 

Romeo: Smiling at Lunar. I don't let this part of me show often. It's easier to just keep it pulled back. 

Jazmen: Huh eyes widening realization flooding her jumping slightly pulling her knees to her chest.* What did you do to me while I was unconscious? *Asks trying to sound tough, but the guy could hear the fear in her voice. Noticing she was still in her stripper outfit straightening her knees back down. 

Lunar: *Tilts her head to the side.* Why ? *Looking up at Romeo. 

Henrietta: Uhunn damn. Yes there. Fuck your getting good at this. 

Jake's Ghoul side: Giving her a cocky smirk, skin going white. Dick growing by a few sizes. Lifting Hen up out of the water thrusting faster and deeper. You like that? Voice going deeper with a husky under tone. 

Romeo: I was feared as a kid. My family didn't protect me. I had to learn how to control my power to keep peoples fear from hurting me. Once I was on my own. My gryffin appearance kept me safe. People wouldn't mess with the guy that looked like this. 

Joe: Didn't do nothin. I just moved you out of the window. Couldn't leave you hanging where you were. So I put ya back there. Relax we are but a block down the road from your club. Get out I need to get goin. 

Henrietta; AhH yes, yes fuck me baby. *Pressing her hands on Jake's shoulders to keep her steady.* Moaning out hearing it echo through out the bathroom. Moving along with his thrusts. 

Lunar: Feeling a pain hit her heart at Romeo's words. Pulling herself closer to him. Nuzzling the side of his neck. I would *giggling a little.* I'd probably be a creepy stalker chick. You hated and just wanted to run away from cause I couldn't keep my eyes off you. *whispers in his ear in a girlish voice. 

Jazmen: You actually didn't do anything? Your going to let me out? *Says voice losing the bitterness and anger. 

Joe: Look I know I did your friend wrong. I lost myself. I had a shitty day. Some little punk that told me no knocked me out. I guess I took out my angry on her. I gave her way more than enough money. Should have said sorry. I didn't. Just go okay. I get that I'll be the lonely creep the rest of my life. So just leave me to my misery. 

Jake: Gives Henrietta a deep growl. Flipping her to her stomach over the back of the soaker tub. Slamming back inside going at an inhuman pace. 

Romeo: Pulling Lunar closer purring for her. I would have greatly appreciated a stalker that looked anything like the sweet thing that you are. Kissing her with a sweet passion. I love you. 

Jazmen: *Staring at the guy for a few seconds. Then breaking into a small smirk * Fine I'll throw it as water under the bridge, but if you show up during her shift. I'll do this again. *Contimplating something for a moment since she didn't really have a house. *Taking a sticky note out of a pile of stuff, taking out her black lip stick, and writing her number on it.* Well see you around slapping the sticky note on the dashboard hopping out of the truck. 

Henrietta: Ahhh yes fuck more! *Screaming out enjoying this rougher side trying to move along with Jake. 

Lunar: Kissing Romeo back I love you too. *A small magenta glow in her eyes. 

Romeo: Nods nuzzling Lunar. Kissing her nose. Get some sleep love. 

Jake ghoul side: now in full control. Ravishing Henrietta. Claws leaving small cuts on her thighs. Pulling her tighter against me. Growling and thrusting like crazy. 

Joe: Watching her leave in confusion. Taking the number though and driving off. 

Lunar: night *falling asleep in Romeo's arms both her ears flattening to the side of her head. 

Henrietta: Ahhh! *Screaming out cumming harder then the last time. The tips of her hair turning a shade of gold. Not being able to keep up with Jake letting him move her. 

Jazen: NAMES JAZMEN BY THE WAY!! *Calling out waving as she walks away. Tugging down the short skirt on her stipper outfit as she walks back to the club. 

Romeo: Still softly purring when I fall asleep. Still holding Lunar close to my heart. 

Jake: Give a demonic howl cumming hard. Still cumming when I pull out, slumping back into the water. Shitt!! Skin fading back as my eyes roll back. 

Joe: Waving out the window. 

Henrietta: Oh my *panting a little.* Are you ok babe? Coming over near Jake. Noticing he was still cumming even under the water.* 

Jazmen: Coming back into the club changing back into some casual clothes. Walking back to a crapy looking restaurant laying down in one of the booths. 

Dakota: Pulling up into our driveway. We are home Jaq. Fingers running through her hair. You okay? 

Jake: Nods barely conscious. 'M fine. Trembling a little from the amount leaving my body. Shit. Should have stayed in ya. 

Jaqueline: Yes I'm good. I'm just Happy you were there for me. Well I'll go pick up Andy. Do you want to meet at your house, or mine Since we both agreed to spend the night. 

Henrietta: Cupping the side of Jake's face.* I can help. *Sitting back down onto him. So they wouldn't have to clean it up later.* Ah nnn. 

Jake: Looking up into Henrietta's eyes. You didn't have to do that. Moaning a little catching her lips in a very soft kiss. I don't want to hurt you. Don't say I didn't cause your going to be sore tomorrow. Rubbing her thigh where my claws dug in. 

Dakota: Yours is fine. Andy should get to sleep in his bed. Smiling sweetly. I'll just run in and change. 

Henrietta: I'll be fine babe *waiting a while before pulling back off. Grabbing two towels, lets get you to bed for now. 

Jaqueline: Alright Giving Dakota a soft kiss. Getting out of the car, picking up an already asleep Andy, and carrying him to her house. Taking Andy to his room, laying him down in bed, and tucking him in. 

THE NEXT MORNING 

Dakota: Rolling over feeling someone soft and warm laying next to me. Remembering I stayed the night with Jaq. A blush spreading over my face. 

Romeo: In the kitchen tail flicking back and forth as I work on breakfast. 

Kai: Toddling around Ro's feet babbling away. 

Mika: Crying diaper wet, hungry and very upset. 

Rinmaru: Curled up in the shower floor naked. Shivering from the cold. Skin red from where I felt the need to keep scrubbing it. 

Res: Cleaning the mess next to the bed. Changing the bed clothes. Then heading into the bathroom to check on Lorence. Feeling any better? 

Jake: Rolling over stretching slowly. Fuck how many times did we do it last night. I feel like my dick is raw. 

Axe: Moving around our room. Meds already taken. Setting down a tray of breakfast for Lucuse. 

Jess: Waking up alone. Jun?? 

Aeris: The morning sun shining in my face. Giving a soft groan. 

Lunar: Sneaking up behind Romeo jumping up wraping her arms around his shoulders.* Rawr! *giggling a little feeling really giggling and silly today for some reason. 

Eugene: Waking up not seeing Rin. Thinking he might have just made breakfast. Getting out of bed to change and feed Mika and Zora. After finishing that giving them their bottles. Stepping out to the living room Rin! Rin where are you? 

Lorence: Yes just a hangover. 

Henrietta: Groaning out her words.* God knows I feel pretty drained to. 

Jazmen: Walking out of the restaurant, she was sleeping in stretching her arms out. Walking down the side walk on her way to the club to freshen up. 

Romeo: Jumping a little spinning Lunar around. Good morning love. 

Kai: Squealing happily on the floor. Ma ma!! 

Rinmaru: Sitting up with a hiss of pain. Turning the water on cold letting it sooth my skin. 

Res: You've been sick since 5. You sure your stomachs okay? Rubbing Lorence's back. Pynce was worried about you. I finally got him to eat breakfast. 

Jake: Rubbing Henrietta's back I'm sorry. I was worried about you hurting. Go take a warm shower. I'll try to find you some breakfast. 

Lunar: Beaming, how you feeling this morning? *Says with a big kooky grin.* 

Rei and vex: playing in the playpen. 

Eugene: Knocking on the bathroom door.* babe are you in there? 

Lorence: Thank you so much. I was hoping we could just have a lazy day today. 

Henrietta: Ok babe, then will maybe watch some movies. snacks like we planned yesterday. 

Jazmen: Sitting on a bench by the street waiting to be called in for work. 

Romeo: Doing good. They have already ate. This little fella has been on my heels ever since. Trying to fix you some breakfast. Was going to surprise you in bed. Doesn't work when Kai keeps using my pants legs to try and climb. 

Kai: Holding said pant leg in my hand. Da da. 

Res: Pushing Lorence's hair back. Of course hun. Think your done? I made you some toast if you think you can stomach it. Standing up to offer him a hand. 

Jake: Yea that sounds good. No sex today. 

Rinmaru: Looking at the door a little panicked. Yea I'm in here. Voice broken and squeaky. 

Dakota: Sitting up looking around. Last night was such a blur. Seeing the plan box on the dresser. I wonder if she took it? 

Jess: He must have gotten called into work. Sighing pulling my knees up. 

Aeris: Sitting up Scarlet baby? Shit we have dinner with my dad tonight. 

Axe: Sitting on the edge of the bed. Gently kissing Lucuse's head. 

Lunar: *Laughing a little.* That's really sweet thank you so much rubbing one off her eyes. 

Lorence: Taking Res's hand. Yeah I can stomach toast babe. 

Henrietta: *Smirking as she gets up from the bed* I thought I would never hear you say that, but I agree. 

Jaqueline: Turning in her sleep. 

Scarlet: Damnit looking up at the clock. We got a good 5 hours though. 

Jazmen: Getting a call from the owner walking to the glitter factory into the locker room. 

Romeo: You know I'd give you the world if I could. Though your son is hell bent on stopping me. Smiling looking down at Kai. You don't need to hold on you can walk just fine. Laughing at him. I'm a little worried though he hasn't walked without touching something all morning. 

Kai: Following the cabinets around the kitchen keeping his little hand clutched to something the whole time. 

Res: Just wanted to be sure. I know how your stomach gets. It's 9 you have been up since 5. I've already cleaned up the floor twice and now the bed. So I just got worried. I haven't seen you this sick in a while. The beds all clean if you want to lay there, or Pynce is in the living room. 

Jake: Me either. You took me in full ghoul form I'm exhausted. 

Aeris: Sighing this sucks. I forgot all about that stupid dinner. 

Dakota: Hearing the familiar sound of a little kid. Tapping Jaq gently. I think a certain tiny fella is awake. 

Lunar: Hehe he's your son too. Getting on her knees trying to pull Kai off.* It's kinda wierd to see him like this. *Tilting her head a little bit. 

Lorence: Really you did all of that just this morning. Wow I'll, go lay Pynce down picking him up and walking over to the couch. 

Henrietta: It's pretty surprising how you are when your like that. Starting the water. 

Scarlet: I can do your hair before we go. We already got the stuff ready. Just not the actual putting it on part. 

Jazmen: Changing into her green and black stripper outfit and going out on stage. 

Romeo: I don't know unless Kai got more than just the cut on his head. 

Res: Of course I take care of my boys. Bringing the toast over from the table. Kissing both of them on the head. 

Pynce: Patting on Lorence's chest. Giggling wiggling his head back and forth. 

Jake: I'm just glad I didn't hurt you too bad. How are the cuts? 

Aeris: Yea let me get dressed. Then you can do my hair. Smiling at her. Rolling over gently rubbing her belly. Good morning in there. Kissing it. 

Lunar: Picking Kai up looking at the cut. Your right. Well I'll go watch the other two while your finishing up *kissing Romeo's cheek.* 

Lorence: Taking a bite of toast with a small smile. 

Henrietta: Not to deep nothing some bandads and rubbing alcohol won't fix. 

Scarlet: Haha they can't hear you. You know *sitting up.* 

Jazmen: Dancing for the people in front of the stage. 

Aeris: Oh course they can. They got ears already love. Little fingers too laughing softly. 

Jake: Alright. I'll go get breakfast, or lunch which would you prefer. 

Res: Smiling, nuzzling into Lorence's side. 

Romeo: Thanks hun. 

Scarlet: Your making something very gory in my mind appear. I'm going to go take a shower *getting out of bed. We have like 5 hours to get stuff done. 

Henrietta: Haha we have a solution to that. We call it brunch. It's pretty much breakfast food. That people give a fancy title because it's served at 11 hah *calling out from the bathroom from under the water. 

Lorence: You really are the best. Now cmon relax for a bit hun. 

Lunar: Going into the living room. Playing with the three kids. 

Jazmen: Sighs for some reason hoping to see the guy back here. Tho she never got his name soo it was unlikely.* Going upside-down on the pole sliding her body up with it. 

Aeris: Oh. I'm sorry love. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Yea go get a shower. I'm going to figure out what I'm wearing. 

Jake: I know. Heading off to the kitchen. 

Res: Smiling I'm trying. 

Romeo: Coming around the corner with two plates of food. Breakfast is served. Smiling at Lunar and the three kids. 

Joe: Pulling my diesel truck out front. Not even knowing is Jazmen will be here. Getting out stepping into the glitter factory. 

Scarlet: Oh no, I'm not uncomfortable. I just really need to shower before I met him. Kissing Aeris forehead before walking down the hall into the bathroom. 

Henrietta: *Starts cleaning herself off. 

Lunar: Smiling at Romeo helping the three into the playpen.* Thank you so much love leaning on his shoulder when he sits down. 

Jazmen: *Spinning out on the pole going to wait a couple more hundred bucks to take off the top piece. Doing a few tricks for the men in front of her.* 

Aeris: Heading to the kitchen. 

Jake: Fixing up some ham and cheese omelets. 

Romeo: I do what I can. Is he still not walking without holding something? 

Kai: Now crawling around the room 

Joe: Standing off to the back. Watching Jazmen dance. A little smile thinking that she was nice after everything that happened. Even though she didn't have too. 

Scarlet: Starting the water putting her hand under the fosset. 

Henrietta: After 10 minutes getting out of the bathroom. Putting on some casual clothes on. Walking out of their room. 

Lunar: Afraid not he is crawling. 

Clients: Holding out a stacks of cash each. Ok lose the top *throwin money on the stage. 

Jazmen: Standing on her knees with the pole in between her legs starting to undo the her top piece. 

Joe: Walking to the stage putting two stacks of cash on it before her feet. I'd like to buy your time. 

Romeo: That's weird. Need to watch that. Kai might have hurt his leg. 

Jake: I made omelets. 

Rinmaru: Finally coming out of the bathroom. Wearing an over sized shirt and boxers, skin faintly pink. 

Dakota: Jaq we really should get up. 

Jazmen: *Not recognizing him immediately untill she gets off the stage.* W what are. Fine.. you are my client. What do you want me to do while I'm here. *rebuckling her top piece. 

Lunar: Looks at Kai. You think he did when he fell? 

Eugene: Hey are you ok? I woke up and you weren't there. Thought you were with the girls. 

Jaqueline: Lazily sitting up.* Uh I have the worst hangover this morning. 

Other clients: glares at him c'mon it was just getting good. 

Joe: Heads to a private booth. Sit down. I'd like to get to know you if that's okay? 

Dakota: Aww, I'm sorry. Just Andy is awake. 

Rinmaru: Scratching at my skin. I uhm. I slept in the bathroom. 

Romeo: I hope he is okay. 

Kai: Turning around using the wall to help stand up. Ma ma, ma ma, stuck!!! 

Jazmen: As my client? *Sitting Joe down in the chair not really knowing if he wants her to strip or not.* 

Jaqueline: No problem I'll go make some breakfast and take care of Andy. 

Eugene: Why babe? You were there with me when I feel asleep. 

Lunar: Setting the plate to the side walking over picking up Kai.* Yeah I think he hurt his leg some where. 

Other client: Flipping Joe off before the curtain closed. 

Joe: Shakes my head no. Not as your client. The money was just to keep them from seeing you. 

Dakota: I'll help smiling getting up. 

Rinmaru: I can't get the thought of that guys hands off me. 

Romeo: Definitely something is up Kai loved to toddle around. He was running just last night. 

Kai: Whimpers holding onto Lunar. Tearing up a little where her hand was holding his left leg. 

Jazmen: Smirking why are you worried about that. I don't even know you, and aIl I did last night was hit and shout at you. *Says in the same feisty kind of tone.* Besides I'm not allowed to go any where on my shift, and once my times up I'm going to have to go back on stage. 

Jaqueline: Getting out of bed heading down the hall to Andy's room. 

Lunar: Looking at his left leg. Yup sitting Kai up on her lap. 

Eugene: Babe that's understandable, but you really shouldn't sleep in the shower. 

Joe: Oh I see. Well enjoy this time as like a break for yourself. I just, I guess I read last night wrong. It was nice seeing you again. Getting up. Sitting the phone number on the table. I won't be back around this area. I'm off. 

Dakota: Heading to the kitchen figuring I could maybe make breakfast. 

Romeo: Looks like he has one hell of a bruise. 

Rinmaru: I kept waking up feeling my skin crawl. So I just stayed in the shower. I ended up shrubbing my skin anyway. 

Jazmen: Wait! *Looking the other direction.* Don't go.. I might be able to hang out later... When I'm on my lunch break. *Says kinda hesitant just going with her gut. 

Jaqueline: Yea that's really nice of you. I keep the plates in the top left cabinet, and the utensils in the drawer under that. 

Lunar: Looking at Kai worriedly huging him close.* Well he's going to have it until it heals up. Sighs wonder what he tripped on? 

Eugene: Why? Ok well you should put something on it so you don't get infected. 

*Somebody calling Joe's phone* 

Rinmaru: I'm sorry about last night. It sucked I wish I hadn't gotten separated from you. Rubbing at my arms. 

Romeo: Kai probably hit it on something when he fell out of the crib. 

Dakota: Smiling going with some simple oatmeal. Since Jaqueline said she had a hangover. Pouring three bowls and three glasses of orange juice. . Really like doing things in threes again. 

Joe: Smiling at Jazmen. Maybe next time I'm in town. I'd actually stopped to ask you to be my riding buddy. Giving her a wink. That's my boss I've got to go. Picking up the phone. I'm on my way was stopping to grab a bite to eat. 

Eugene: It's fine. It was no ones fault. Besides I was just waiting for you to get out of the bathroom. So we didn't get separated what matters is that we're alright now babe. *Hugging Rin. 

Jaqueline: Coming into the kitchen with a 6 year old boy with her hair color in a small braid as well. Thanks a bunch for making breakfast it's been a while since I had it. 

Andy: Going over to sit in the chair being eye level with the table giving a small yawn rubbing his eyes.* Thank you miss Dakota. 

Boss Jarrod: Yea hi soo it turns out they already got a shipment of what they needed, and it just came in late. So they asked for a new one. I know this is short notice, but you probably be stuck wherever you are until we can get someone to switch off with you. Sorry man you'll still hey your payment. 

Jazmen: Giving a little bit of a shocked expression from his comments, but going back to sitting in the back room playing a game on her phone since he paid for 30 minutes then left. 

Joe: Alright fine by me. Turning back around. You know where to send my payment. I'll get a hotel. Heading back to our booth. Hanging up. Hey how about I pay for the whole day? 

Dakota: Just call me Kota. Smiling it was my pleasure. You guys hosted me for the night in your lovely home. It was the least I could do. 

Rinmaru: Hugging Eu close. I love you. How are the girls. Were they okay this morning? 

Jazmen: You can do that? You'll have to pay the pim.... my boss Lui for that. We add up everything we make, and split it up between everyone. He's in the other back room over there pointing at an office. 

Andy: Smile taking the spoon thanks m... Kota. 

Jaqueline: Oh you haven't seen Andy's room. He's a trash monkey, but I love him anyway. I'm really glad you two are getting along. 

Eugene: They're ok. I changed, and feed them. I came out here cause I thought you were In the living room. 

Rinmaru: I'm sorry that I worried you. *Whimpering. I just didn't want you to see me like that. 

Joe: Pulling out a big sum of cash. Giving her a soft smile. Nodding heading across the building to the office. Giving it a hard knock. 

Dakota: Smiling. . . I'm glad too. Cause I was thinking of asking his mom on a date, and I thought that he might like to come. 

Eugene: Hun.. dont be like that. If we dwell on the past this kind of stuff will keep happening. Then you'll never be able to sleep. 

Jazmen: O...k, I'll go get some clothes on. *Getting up walking into the back room. Changing into a neon turquoise tank top, a black and light green sweater jacket, with some black shorts a bunch of belts on them, and carrying a black and neon blue hat. Walking out of the club threw the back door waiting at the front. 

Lui: Its unlocked calls out from inside the office. 

Jaqueline: What kind of date says with a cherry smile. 

Joe: Walks in. Hi I've come to pay to take Jazmen for the day. Sitting the stack of cash down on the desk. 

Dakota: Well first you guys are going to eat. Then I was thinking about hitting up the water park. Then a picnic lunch; followed up by ice cream. 

Lui: Raises an eyebrow. May I know if your planning to do anything. Does she know that your taking her for the day? You can have her as long as you pay me, but she's a real hit. I need here back later tonight *counting the money. 

Andy: Giving a cheer I haven't been to the water park since Maya's birthday. Yaay thank you Kota. 

Jaqueline: Wow that does sound really fun. Thank you soo much... Hehe I'm sure he'll have fun to ruffling Dakota's hair. 

Dakota: Smiles.... eat up. We will get ready after food. 

Joe: She will be back later then. Heading out to the front. 

Andy: Scarfing his food down then running into his room to change into some basketball shorts and a red T shirt. 

Jaqueline: Haha he does love water and ice cream. 

Jazmen: Pulling her hair up in a pony tail leaving her bangs down.* So why are you taking me out? 

Joe: I'm not leaving out yet, and I wasn't lieing. I want to get to know you. 

Dakota: Nods I thought he might. I want to spend some special time with you, and get to know the little guy too. 

Jazmen: Alright not sure why tho. I kinda just jumped in your window and shouted at you *walking with Joe over to his truck. 

Jaqueline: I'm glad he seems to really like you *kissing Dakota's forehead ruffling her hair. Well I'm going to get some proper clothes on. 

Andy: Jumping onto the couch waiting for them excitedly. 

Dakota: I've got to run home to get my stuff. Meet back here in thirty? 

Joe: Helping Jazmen into the truck through the door this time. . Shakes my head. I felt we had a connection. If you don't seem to feel it after our day together then I'll let you be. Won't have to see me old scruffy face again. 

Jaqueline: Alright see you *grabbing a towel out of the closet walking into the bathroom. 

Jazmen: Heh I hear you. Hey sorry I called you a rapist... Well all the other things I'm sure you don't want to hear it. I'm just kinda protective of Jaqueline becuase the same thing happened six years ago, and she has a son. That's why she works with us. Most of us have a reason we're not all just horny sluts people make us out to be.


	53. Chapter 52

Dakota: Walking into my house excited about what the day could bring. 

Joe: Nods I've done things I'm not proud of. I should have just left her alone. I had already had a bad night. I made her's just as bad. I'm an ass. Not going to even try to say other wise. I know I did wrong. 

Rinmaru: I didn't sleep much last night. Curling into Eugene's arms. The girls are okay right. I heard crying I should have gotten up. I just couldn't seem to make myself. 

Romeo: Working in the living room watching the kids play. 

Aeris: Brushing out my hair... Wearing a frilly dress with an annoyed face. . 

Jaqueline: *Starts the water to take a quick shower.* 

Jazmen: I'm not going to justify that, but it's nice to know that some people aren't going to deny it... Good change of pace. *Pulling up the sleeves of her coat. *So where are you taking me? 

Eugene: It's alright babe you should sleep a little, or you'll collapse. I can take care of the girls for now. 

Lunar: Playing with triplets. 

Scarlet: Pulling on a salmon pink dress with ruffles.* ...I dont like this. 

Aeris: Coming into the room with the dress half off. I dont want to wear this. Think if I called and told him I'm sick he would buy it?? 

Romeo: Smiling at the kids, and Lunar. How are they doing... I wasn't expecting any more work for today. Sorry about all this. 

Rinmaru: No thanks. No more sleeping right now. Laying my head against Eugene's chest. Concerned by how fast his heart rate is. 

Joe: Any where you want. Though there is this little dinner that serves some really good pie. 

Dakota: Bag all packed for a fun day out. Heading for the door to go back across the street. 

Scarlet: We could try, but we've kinda procrastinated this. If you do make sure to put a little bit of flour in your mouth for added voice effect *says the last part a little fast.* 

Lunar: They all seem pretty good for right now besides the bruises that Kai got. *Giving a small smile. It's fine if you need any help with the work I'm right here. 

Jazmen: Pie!! I'm good with that *says with in excited smile. 

Jaqueline: Finishes her shower changing into some regular clothes in her room. 

Aeris: I better not.. Last thing I want is him showing up. I think I'm just going to wear the purple one from the gala. If you don't like that ruffly thing there is a sleek black dress in my closet. 

Romeo: Getting up putting all the paper work away. Nah I'm finished for the day. Moving to sit in the floor beside Lunar. Kissing her head. I said today was supposed to be about us. 

Joe: Yea you good with pie. 

Dakota: Sitting on the couch waiting. 

Scarlet: I like that idea better taking the black dress out of the closet. What's the place called? 

Lunar: Giggling great hugging Romeo's shoulders looking at the triplets. 

Jazmen: Lays back in the chair great I'm looking forward to it. 

Jaqueline: Heading out seeing Dakota with Andy next to her ok were ready. 

Dakota: Nods yea we sure are. We got our bags packed for a fun day of water park wonder. . 

Joe: Smiling, hand moving to cover her smaller one. 

Romeo: What should we do? 

Kai: Crawling across sitting in Romeo's lap. Da da. 

Aeris: The Ruse Lounge. He used to take clients there alot. 

Jaqueline: Yup * laughing a little. 

Andy: Yaaaay!! *Running up to Dakota hugging at her knees.* Thank you thank you I love water. 

Lunar: I think Kai has an idea. Looking down at Kai. 

Scarlet: The name screams fancy. Make sure to bring plastic bags *says jokingly. 

Aeris: Are you pulling a Jun? Smiling at Scarlet. That dress really shows off the bump. I like it. Pulling Scarlet into my arms. 

Romeo: What sitting on daddy? 

Kai: Dadda... Snuggling close to Romeo. 

Dakota: Smiles let's go. 

Scarlet: Hehe maybe... Well at least he'll know were not bluffing. You want me to do your hair now? 

Lunar: Either that or he's getting tired patting Kai's head. 

Jaqueline: Agreed helping Andy into the back seat taking the passenger seat. 

Jazmen: Sticking the fork in the piece of pie. 

Joe: Told you they have great pie. 

Dakota: Driving off for their day of fun. 

Romeo: Smiling I think he is just upset that I've been busy. 

Kai: Crawling back off heading over to the other side of the room pulling octikitty out from under the couch. 

Aeris: Please love. Smiling at Scarlet. 

Jazmen: Damn right they do... Thanks for buying. Sighs maybe I was wrong about you. Putting her elbow on the table and her head in her hand. 

Andy: Looking out the window of the car. 

Lunar: Probably Kai just wanted to play for a bit with you. Laying her head on Romeo shoulder watching them. 

Scarlet: Of course moving behind Aeris putting her hair into two lose long braids. 

Joe: I'm not a good person. I won't lie made too many mistakes to cover up. I do know that I thought we had a spark. Either way. I'd like to take ya out maybe buy you some nice things for ya to remember me by. I'll eventually end up back on the road. 

Aeris: Smiling back at Scarlet. I was thinking of cutting it. Not sure though. 

Romeo: Fingers running through Lunar's hair. They love to play huh? I would love to take them to the park. I'd just be worried that they would end up using their powers. 

Dakota: Pulling up at the water park. 

Jazmen: I see why you would think that... The spark thing that is, but you really don't have to buy me anything. Sighs, in truth I would probably just gamble it away within two weeks. I mean that why I sleep in a restaurant booth in the fist place. Opps sorry I over shared just ignore that last part. 

Scarlet: I could see that. I feel like you would look great in a neck length or even pixie cut. 

Lunar: Yea I'm a little worried about that to we can't lock them up in the house forever. 

Jaqueline: Sees the water park, turning to see an excited Andy. 

Joe: You could stay in my apartment. I'm never home. It just goes to waste most months. It's paid for and furnished. I was thinking getting you some clothes. Maybe a bear. Something to have when you think of me. 

Romeo: I could maybe buy them some stuff to set up in our back yard. It's fenced in. They would have their own park. No need to take them anywhere. Just open the back door and let them go. 

Aeris: Smiling then maybe I'll cut it after all of this. 

Jazmen: Giving Joe a smile really thanks you've done a lot for me today. *Finishing her slice of pie putting her hand on top of his. Ok yea let's get a few drinks after. 

Lunar: Yea that could work until there old enough to not send another kid flying into the sun. Hehe we probably can't keep them in the fence. I mean Kai went threw the door last night. 

Scarlet: Don't get me wrong I like your hair right now, but I still thinked it would be nice. *Putting Aeris's hair in a half up half down style. 

Aeris: Scar, just don't let anything my dad says get to you okay. He isn't exactly... he isn't nice. 

Axe: Rolling over hand feeling across the bed for Lucuse. 

Romeo: I'll put up a field to keep his magic from crossing it. That will be the safest option. I don't want him getting hurt or going into the neighbor's yard. 

Joe: You mean after you get off work?? A low growl. Not sure how I feel about those men wanting to touch you. Alright drinks after. 

Scarlet: Oh really I had no idea from the way you talk about him says in a sarcastic voice *patting Aeris's shoulder.* I think I can handle it. I mean look at all the things my dad said to you. 

Lucuse: Rolling over rubbing his head having a bad hangover. 

Lunar: My god would that be an adventure seeing that. One I do not want to see. Laying her head on Romeo's shoulder with a small smile. 

Jazmen: I've got a few hours thanks to you. I don't have to go back until 7 or so. Sadly that's when the real creeps actually come out... Worse then you even no offence. 

Axe: Phone starts going off. Groaning sitting up watching Lucuse carefully. Picking up my phone to hear father yelling on the other side. 

Joe: I told you come out on the road with me. Then no more creeps. 

Romeo: I'll get everything ordered tonight. The shield can be set up at any time. So I'll do that once the stuff is here. 

Aeris: I mean it my father is an ass. Way worse than how I describe him. 

Lucuse: Burying his face in the pillow. 

Jazmen: Sighs.. It's not so simple besides wouldn't you just kinda get bored of dragging ass around. I'm not even licensed it would just be dread wait. 

Lunar: I'll help you out with setting it up * nuzzeling his side watching the kids play tiering each other out 

Scarlet: Sighs let's just wait until we really have to see him. 

Aeris: Sighs... I think we need to get going. We don't want to be late getting there. 

Axe: Why? No I don't get why you want us there. Fine! Hanging up throwing the phone. Hands going into my hair. Pulling on it. 

Romeo: Your help is always appreciated. Kissing Lunar. They love to play don't they. 

Kai: Standing back up starting to toddle around unassisted. Smiling at octikitty. 

Scarlet: Sighing your right. I think it will be much worse if we're late. 

Lucuse: Rolling over sluggishly who was on the phone? 

Lunar: Watching Kai closely incase he fell. 

Jazmen: Setting her fork down looking confused. 

Axe: My father. Hissing in annoyance. He... he wants us at dinner with him, Aeris and Scarlet. We have an hour. The car will be down stairs to get us. Fuck....!!! Getting up pacing around the room. 

Aeris: Nods hearing my phone go off. Checking it seeing a message from my father... He invited Axe and Lucuse... A worried tone coming through my voice. 

Romeo: Kai is trying to act more like himself. 

Joe: I don't think of you as anything like that. We would have fun if you joined me on the road. Lots of sex, plenty of pie, and the best company 

Lucuse: *Grumbling* dosen't he already hate us? Why do we have to go somewhere that he can hate us more? *Rubbing the top of his head.* 

Scarlet: Well this can only end so well *stepping out their door with Aeris.* 

Lunar: That's strange for someone who's not even a year old, but there is nothing normal about this bunch. 

Jazmen: Smiling for some reason. Feeling like this was really going to work. *Calmly getting up and walking over to Joe's side of the table taking both of his hands with a small smile.* In that case I would love to travel along the roads with you. *Pulling on his hands a little bit to kiss him adding a littel bit of tongue. 

Joe: Kissing back. Arms going around Jazmen's little waist. Pulling her close. 

Romeo: Technically... My species grows quite fast. Normal schools were a no go until I was close to 6. Then the whole thing happened where I was homeless by 10 so. It's just going to depend on how your kind grows. 

Aeris: I don't even know if Axe will come, or what father said to make him. 

Axe: I can't say no. Turning around eyes glowing so bright. He said he would put a hit out on you. If I don't comply with what he wants. 

Jazmen: Cupping the side of Joe's face with her hand still not pulling away. 

Lunar: Yea don't really know about that either I didn't get to go to school until I was maybe 12. I can't really go on that part. I never really grew that much so will just have to see with them. 

Scarlet: Probably a threat. Why does your father all of a sudden want to be involved with Axe's life? Axe was taken away when you were kids. Why does he care? 

Lucuse: Damnit. Ok I'll get up *still having a horrible hangover. 

Joe: Pulling us back down into the booth on the same side. Getting more into the kiss. 

Romeo: Gryffins grow from birth to 3 years of age in appearance quickly. It continues until we settle down to a slower pace around 6 in appearance. So your right we are probably just going to be taking this by sight for a while. 

Axe: Stopping Lucuse. Pulling him close. Your really pale. I'm guessing all the alcohol last night. I'm sorry about all this. Eyes closed. Trying to calm my breathing from just Lucuse scent alone. 

Aeris: Father doesn't. I told you this is all about the stupid bloodline shit. He can't take Lucuse away from Axe cause they are marked. Just like I am too you now. Fingers gently running over the mark on your neck. My matching one is on my hip. Just like I'm sure Axe's will be. He can try to force them into something similar to us. Finding a way around the veler gene thing. 

Jazmen: Raising her leg a little the hat she was wearing falling off her head. 

Lunar: This all was kind of a mixed bag *giggling a little standing up.* I'm gunna go fix some lunch. Are you hungry? 

Lucuse: No it's not your problem. I just have a pretty bad hangover. Which is going to be such a good impression on your father. 

Scarlet: Sighing well is there going to be anybody else there. Like an assistant. 

Aeris: no dad never remarried putting an arm around Scarlet. 

Scarlet: If all goes well at least we have no reason to go back. Think about it. There's nothing really left the majority of this mafia was to taking down Harrison, and now that he's gone sure there's some lose ends to tie up. After that you can do whatever you want. If you still want to run it you can *tries cheering her up.* 

Aeris: I know relaxing a little. I just worry about Axe. I've noticed he can be sensitive to these topics. Then really protective when it comes to Luc. I'm worried something father might say will set him off. 

Axe: You know I don't care about Thalmus. Giving a purr like sound to calm Lucuse. Of course it's my problem. I worry about you. Just like you worry for me. Kissing him gently. I'll get you some meds. Think you can stomach some toast? 

Romeo: Not really, but yea lunch sounds great I'm sure the kids are. 

Joe: Hand running down Jazmen's raised leg toward her skirt. 

Scarlet: Yea Axe is kinda sensitive when it comes to people who he cares about, and Luc seems like that.... I don't give a fuck what you think sort of vibe, but this might be alright if Axe can keep himself in check. 

Lucuse: Yea I'll get some nice clothes out of the closet. 

Lunar: Alright I'll get on it. 

Jazmen: Sliding her hands over his shoulders tugging on Joe's shirt. Pulling away realizing this dinner is pretty full. You want to pay the bill and get out of here? 

Joe: Nods take you back to my place.. 

Romeo: Smiles watching her go. Getting up moving closer to the triplets to play with them while we wait for mommy. 

Axe: We have to wear really nice stuff like those suits from the gala... Kissing Lucuse again. It's the Ruse Lounge. Dress to the T or you can't get in. I love you Luc. . Just keep that in mind. 

Aeris: Oh lord... Luc also has a mouth on him... 

Jazmen: Giggling a little the tips of her hair lighting up a little bit holding onto his arm. After they leave the dinner. 

Lucuse: I love you to turning to the closet looking for the suits they used. 

Scarlet: Well that makes it more important to keep ourselves in cheek. If they mouth off to your father. 

Joe: After paying holding Jazmen's waist heading to the truck. My place isn't far. 

Aeris: I don't want anything to happen to them Scar. I'm not losing my brother again. 

Axe: Walking to the desk to take my meds. 

Jazmen: Have you ever lived in Boston before to have an apartment *getting in the truck next to Joe. 

Scarlet: We won't lose Axe. We just need to keep them under control. 

Lucuse: Pulling out the two suits, found them. 

Axe: Looking up swallowing the pills. Giving Lucuse a smile. Thanks baby boy. 

Aeris: Nods thanks Scar. With you by my side I know l've got this. 

Joe: I've got to have somewhere for my mail to go. This was just close to the boss man's office. 

Lucuse: Grabbing the bottle next to Axe. No problem I'll go take a quick shower I can tell I look hungover. 

Scarlet: Nods now let's get going before we are late. 

Jazmen: Makes since looking at the road as they go, a sort of excitement filling her emotions. 

Axe: Nuzzling into Lucuse's side you look sexy to me. Hurry though pretty boy we don't have much time left. Pulling off my shirt tossing it to the side. 

Aeris: Nods yes we better get moving pulling on my flats. Heading to the front door. 

Joe: Gently rubbing Jazmen's thigh with my thumb. We are almost there. 

Lucuse: I will. Going into the bathroom starting to take a quick shower. 

Scarlet: Seeing a long car out front ummmm.... who's that? 

Jazmen: Smirking a bit stretching her arms in front of her. Finally my job will actually work in real life. 

Joe: What do you mean?? I didn't think I was a job.. A little hurt. Acting like it's not a big deal. 

Aeris: Fuck father must have sent a car to make sure we all show up. Which means we will be going to get Axe and Lucuse. 

Axe: Getting the tux on except the tie. 

Jazmen: Oh your not a job. Just everything I've learned from it might be useful *giggling a little at his reaction. 

Scarlet: Umm more procrastinating *gives a small smile. 

Lucuse: Finishes taking the shower changing in the bathroom and stepping out still rubbing his head. 

Axe: Growling at the tie... I'm not wearing this damn thing. Tossing it onto the bed. 

Aeris: Watching the door open form the inside. I don't think it's going to work this time. . Sighing moving to the door with my hand holding onto Scarlet's. 

Joe: Watching Jazmen out of the corner of my eye turning into some big truck parking. We have to walk across to the apartment complex can't park my truck there. . 

Lucuse: Not a fan of the tie I take it? 

Scarlet: Swearing in her hand as the door opens. 

Jazmen: No problem opening the door and hopping out the truck still filled with the same kinda enegy. 

Joe: Gets out leading the way toward the apartments. I'm number 17. So that will be your new home. I've got a little car there you can use too. 

Aeris: Pulling Scarlet close did I hurt you? 

Axe: Growls I can't seem to tie it right. I tried a couple of times. It's just not working. 

Jazmen: Haha this is all pretty great opening the door to the apartment walking in with Joe* but I take it we didn't come here for a house tour *giving him a sly feisty grin. 

Scarlet: Nope just worried pulling on Aeris's hand towards the car door as it opens* shall we? 

Lucuse: Yea I'm sure you can go without it. You pull it off. 

Axe: Giving a hiss.. Pulling you into my arms. What I want is to just strip you back down to nothing and hold you. Both arms going around Lucuse. Head against your shoulder. We need to go soon. 

Aeris: Sitting I'm the back of the car... feeling nervous. 

Joe: I mean we can, but your right we both know we came because of what we were doing in the booth at the restaurant. 

Lucuse: Yea we do.. Cmon it's to tempting when we're here in the room. Pulling Axe out of the bedroom down the stairs by the couch to wait for a car. 

Scarlet: Taping her fingers together nervously. 

Jazmen: *Giggling mischievously* coming up in front of Joe. Putting her arms over his shoulders leaning back a little. Don't get nervous on me. 

Joe: Not nervous... Just pulling Jazmen close. Gently running my hands over her hips and thighs. 

Aeris: I'm surprised he didn't just use the same car for himself.. 

Axe: Following behind Lucuse. Watching the mark that is visible on his neck. Hand running up to run over it with my thumb. He can't take you from me. The only thought running through my head. 

Scarlet: Why is the question for that maybe... he.. ok I have no idea. 

Lucuse: You ok? You've been pretty quiet since we got out here. 

Jazmen: Giving a feisty looking grin. Letting her cap and baggy coat fall off leaving her crop top and thigh high skirt. Just? 

Axe: Nods yes I'm okay. Just thinking that's all. I think I heard something pull up. 

Aeris: Looking up seeing the house come into view. I wonder how he found out where they were staying. Our safe houses are normally only known by Ro... 

Joe: Lifting Jazmen up... Kissing down her neck. We taking this to the bedroom or staying out here in the living room? 

Lucuse: Yes it's probably them. Let's go getting up off the couch walking to the door. 

Scarlet: Maybe he got someone to go to the library and get the records. 

Jazmen: I don't care *says in a mischievous voice using one hand to undo the buckles on her belt, and the straps on her crop top. 

Axe: Babe...? Stopping Lucuse once more before he makes it to the door. Pulling him into a deep kiss. 

Aeris: I don't even want to know. Father sometimes exceeds the normal bounds. 

Joe: Stepping back undoing his pants. Pulling his shirt over his head, and tossing it to the side. 

Lucuse: Kissing back for a few seconds before pulling back. What was that about turning back to the door? 

Scarlet: Yes something's are best unknown. 

Jazmen: Swaying her hips slightly sliding her hand over Joe's shoulders. Pressing her body against him one seductive motion kicking off her heels. 

Axe: Cause I know I'm not going to get to do that until we get back. Putting my hands into the tux pockets. Following Lucuse out the door. 

Aeris: There they are. At least they got fathers message okay. Though Axe looks like he ate a sour apple. 

Joe: Smiling at Jazmen. Swaying along with her hip motions. 

Lucuse: I take it he's a bit of a homophob... Wow we all must be such disappointments. 

Scarlet: They drank a lot. I would think he'd be pretty hungover. 

Jazmen: Taking of her crop top and skirt. Leaving her in her bra and underwear. Jumping a little swinging her legs over Joe's shoulders ruffling his hair. 

Axe: It's more than just that babe. My dad is against anything that goes against the main standard. The bloodline is all he cares about. 

Aeris: I don't know. I hope they are okay. Axe threw up a lot last night. Then I'm not even sure, but I know Lucuse had a drink every time Axe had one. Maybe they will be okay. 

Joe: Catching Jazmen's legs carrying her into the back toward the bedroom. 

Lucuse: Sounds like a real pice of work *walking up the that car. 

Scarlet: Sighs real pice of work *Scratching her head trying not to mess up the style. 

Jazmen: *Giggling using both hand to cup Joe's face starting to make out. Before they get to the bed* You like making me wait. 

Joe: Just want you comfortable. Smiling at Jazmen kissing back. Keeping the kiss deep and full of what he hope is love. 

Aeris: Nods hey guys hope you got some sleep. 

Axe: Gives a grunt with a hiss. Not as much as Luc needed. 

Jazmen: Getting more into it. Taking off the rest of her clothes making out with Joe. One hand running threw his hair. 

Scarlet: Yes aren't to hung over? 

Lucuse: Speak for yourself. 

Scarlet: Gives a small sigh. 

Axe: Luc just come here an calm down. They are just being nice, and asking if your okay. Pulling Lucuse into my side arm going around him. 

Aeris: Someone definitely is cranky. Good to know. 

Joe: Hands running down Jazmen's body working over any tense muscles. 

Lucuse: Alright alright *relaxing leaning on Axe.* Sorry still pretty hungover. 

Scarlet: Figured. 

Jazmen: Relaxing at Joe's touch pressing her chest against him. Starting to use her hips to play around with him trailing her fingers over his shoulder to turn him on. 

Axe: Rubbing the mark with my thumb. He isn't feeling his best. Wouldn't even be here if the old man hadn't threatened him. 

Aeris: Wait Father actually threatened Lucuse?? 

Joe: Playing back moving my hips as Jazmen moves hers. Fingers kneading into her hips and thighs. 

Lucuse: Yes so were going to play nice and keep are heads down. After you'll never see us again *lean on Axe's shoulder lazily.* 

Scarlet: Well that's good to know. Yup so it's not as worse as I thought. 

Jazmen: *Moving back slightly to let Joe slide in letting out a soft moan into his mouth. Moving at a slow pace at first. 

Joe: Keeping a hold on Jazmen's hips tightening my grip as I slide inside. Calling out into the kiss. Grinding up into her slow thrusts. 

Axe: Father said that he would put a hit out on Lucuse if we didn't come. Once I know what he wants he won't be calling me any more. I'm done with being dragged around and treated like an object to be owned. 

Aeris: I'm sorry father is doing this to you at all. Your my brother. I promise I'm not going to let anything happen to you or Lucuse. 

Jazmen: Moaning a little more high pitched starting to move faster. Pulling away from the kiss to go a little rougher.* ....Fuck ...yes.... more. 

Lucuse: Thanks your not really bad either so we just need to play nice. 

Scarlet: From what I've heard that's harder then it seems. 

Axe: I don't remember him much... I do know he sold me to Harrison. 

Aeirs: Wait what?? Sold you!!! 

Axe: Nods yes, Harrison would always gloat to people. That I was the best thing he had ever purchased in his life. It's how he got more people to come to his auctions. Telling them they could buy kids like me. 

Joe: Moves us around so she is below me on her back. Lifting her legs up pounding into her. 

Scarlet: Wha-so much for bloodline, family my ass *she says under her breath. 

Lucuse: Sighs I'd believe it, but we best not bring it up when he sees us. Hell I wouldn't be suprised if he was recording us right now. 

Jazmen: Ahh yes! Yes! Fuck *moaning and cursing loudly using her free hand to ruffle Joe's hair 

Aeris: I didn't know that I even had a brother until Eugene's mom told me. She said you were kidnapped. I can't believe this. 

Axe: I'm sorry Aeris I'm here now. I'm with Lucuse let's get through this okay

Joe: Keeping up with Jazmen's pace. 

Scarlet: Crosses her arms shaking her head. Still that's not right even tho we can't do anything about it 

Lucuse: Yes will get through 2 hours or so of this hell. 

Jazmen: *After a few minutes pushing up to go deeper staying there enjoying the pleasure moves slightly from the arousal.* Yes ...fuck there. 

Joe: Grabbing Jazmen's waist pulling her up against my chest. To push her down adding to the pressure... Fuck yea that's where you want it? 

Axe: Nods head laying into the side of Lucuse's neck. 

Aeris: Just let us know if either of you need to leave. I know your hungover and Axe hasn't been feeling the best. 

Jazmen: Fuck there yea yes!! *Trying to stay still wraping her legs around Joe's torso to keep on him. Pressing her chest near his neck.* Fuck I'm close. 

Lucuse: Yes like he'll actually let us go. 

Scarlet: Sighs you have a point. 

Aeris: Well I'm not going to let either of you get sick. If you need to leave, I'll deal with dad. 

Axe: I took my meds before we left. I should be fine. 

Joe: Pulling you tighter against me. Feeling myself going deeper. 

Scarlet: Let's hope the meds work. 

Lucuse: Yes I took some too *feeling the car stop. 

Jazmen: Yes. Sh sh shittt! *Cumming, still slightly going further. 

Joe: Tightening up cumming holding Jazmen close. 

Aeris: We are here. Taking a deep breath. Holding Scarlet's hand giving it a kiss. Let's do this. Patting Axe's shoulder. We got this brother. 

Axe: Kisses the back of Lucuse's head whispering softly to him. I agree if you can't handle this tell me by squeezing my hand under the table. I'll get you out of there. 

Jazmen: Fuck, fuck, fuck *enjoying the feeling going threw her breathing heavily.* 

Scarlet: Giving her hand a small squeeze getting out of the car. 

Lucuse: Turning slightly, I'll be fine don't worry getting out of the car holding Axe's hand. 

Axe: Following behind still being watchful of our surroundings. 

Aeris: Not realizing that seeing father was making me really nervous. Hands trembling in Scarlet's hold. 

Thalmus: Standing outside the restaurant. Waiting not so patiently. Body guards behind him. Why are you traveling without guards. I hired those men to watch you for a reason. 

Aeris: I don't need them that's why. 

Joe: Still holding Jazmen tight against my body. Catching my breath. 

Lucuse: Keeping his head down. Not wanting to be the one to start a conversation. 

Scarlet: Giving a small wave in Thalmus' direction. *Holding Aeris's hand a little tighter feeling her tremble. 

Jazmen: Oh fuck. I think I might love you. *Says breathlessly still not pulling away yet. 

Joe: Smiles into Jazmen's hair. I loved you the moment you crawled into my window to stand up for your friend. 

Thalmus: Looking up at them alright quickly get inside before someone sees you. Staying back to follow them all inside the building. 

Aeris: Taking the lead heading inside. Giving Scarlet's hand a squeeze back. To let her know that I'm okay. 

Axe: Nudging Lucuse just a little before moving forward to follow Aeris. Keeping a hold on his hand. 

Joe: Are you okay? I didn't ride too hard did I? 

Scarlet: Following Aeris into the restaurant. Looking around at how it was decorated still staying silent. 

Lucuse: Wondering why nobody should see them, but not asking about it just following them. 

Jazmen: No you were great looking around for her clothes seeing them across the room snickering. 

Joe: You have to get going don't you. 

Thalmus: Moving to the desk I have a reservation for Vortari. Party of 5. 

Jazmen: Sadly yes. The way my job works is that if I quite they'll make me work the same night, and get everything. Instead of giving everyone the cut. Sighing I would just walk out if I could but I can't. 

Waitress: Of course sir leading Thalmus over to a fancy looking table in the far corner. I'll be with you in a second. 

Joe: Well if your planning to come with me on the road, you don't need that job any more. 

Thalmus: Sit all of you. We have things to discuss. 

Aeris: Sitting down after pulling out Scarlet's chair for her. 

Axe: Sitting across from my father to keep Lucuse at my side. What do we need to discuss. 

Jazmen: There are few other reasons. I have to go back you if I walk out Luis' going to hunt me down and drag my ass back to work free for another year. Plus I've got a few items in my locker still, but it's only one more night. 

Scarlet: Thank you sitting down beside Aeris holding her hand under the table. 

Lucuse: Nods not really making an effort to be friends with Thalmus.


	54. Chapter 53

Aeris: I'm with Axe what do we need to discuss? 

Thalmus: Well you have both highly been a disappointment. I had to explain to the family I lined up for your marriage that you went off, and marked some low life. Then you get your brother back just for him to do the same with a veler no less. One with a woman, the other with a man that can only mate with his own species. What were either of you thinking. Our bloodline is one of a kind and should be held above all others. 

Axe: Who I chose to marry is, and will never be any of your concern. You sold me to the highest bidder. I'm only here because you used my husband against me. Hissing in warning. The bloodline means nothing to you. It's only money and reputation you are after. 

Joe: Nods I understand I'll give you a ride back. 

Scarlet: Clutching her fist under the table managing to keep her composed and not scream at Thalmus. *Looking over at lucuse. Who was a different story. 

Lucuse: First off what with that? They're carring your precious bloodline. So what's the problem here? Second you don't marry someone for a bloodline in the first place. 3rd of all the hole point of your little gang was to get rid of Harrison, and now that he's gone why do you need someone to carry it out. *losing part of his temper glaring at Thalmus. 

Jazmen: Thanks it's only one more night. Getting up grabbing her clothes off the ground and pulling them on. 

Joe: Getting up heading into the living room to find my clothes. Getting ready to take her back to work. 

Thalmus: Such a mouth on this one. You should learn your place and keep your mouth shut. I've never remarried because it took all I had not to follow my late wife in death. Then who would have taken care of the two of them. Yea I sold you it was either you or your sister. They wanted her to make more babies for them to sale. I did what I felt was best. Then started working on my strengths to be able to save you. Getting rid of the beast that was Harrison. . 

Axe: Taking Lucuse hand. I don't think you understand the things that your asking. Lucuse isn't lieing you haven't been worried about the bloodline for years. Now just because Aeris found another way to be happy without you. Do you decided to he angry. 

Aeris: It's not happening. We are starting a family. . Scarlet and I will have our child and it will be raised away from you. Your mess ends with you. 

Thalmus: You will take my place as the mafia leader. You don't get an option! 

Aeris: I do too. I have my own group. I don't need yours any more. 

Jazmen: Finishes getting dressed you don't really have to hang around while I'm at work if your uncomfortable with.. my profession. 

Lucuse: Still glaring as far as we know *clears his throat.* You don't own any of us sure you raised her, but that doesn't mean that she has to follow your every demand. It makes you just as bad as Harrison. 

Scarlet: Selling your own kid. You think that your the hero here *says under her breath. 

Joe: I'll probably stay out in my big truck. Wait for you there. 

Axe: Eyes rolling back hand moving down to catch myself. . 

Aeris: Axe!! 

Thalmus: What's going on? He better not be faking this shit. 

Jazmen: Alright I respect that. Besides it's not a very good protection for anybody to have, but one more night couldn't be that bad. Well shall we get going. 

Lucuse: Putting a hand on Axe's shoulder babe? 

Scarlet: What's going on with him *stands up looks at Axe in confusion. 

Axe: Blinking through the pain shooting through my head. Hand tightening on the table. Shaking my head... 

Aeris: Is this a symptom? Looking at Lucuse. I've never seen him do this. 

Thalmus: What is wrong with Axe. One of you tell me what's is going on with my son this instant. 

Joe: Nods yes. I'm ready we can get you back for your last shift. 

Lucuse: Yes. We're going to go. It's probably symptoms with all this on top of a hangover *pulling on Axe's arm away from the table. 

Scarlet: That last comment making her snap on Thalmus. You dont think we would have told you, or done something if we knew. Dumbass turning back to the others. Yea you should find some more meds. 

Jazmen: Gives him a smile walking out of the apartment door to the truck. 

Axe: Shaking my head... Don't move me babe. Taking hold of Lucuse's shoulders. Something is wrong. My head is pounding. Hands tightening into his shoulders. Eyes tightly closed. 

Aeris: Head snapping up at fathers words. You know what you aren't a father. Do you not understand. He has been sick. He didn't even need to come. He should be at home. 

Thalmus: Rutt sickness. Growling so this is his own fault. Picking someone that can't take his seed. This is all your fault. Pointing at Lucuse. Your going to kill my boy. 

Joe: Following her out to the truck getting it going to head to glitter factory. 

Lucuse: How is that my falt that we fell in love *hissing at Thalmus.* Tho I wouldn't expect you to know. Now if you'll be so kind and let us leave. 

Scarlet: "My boy" why do you think you can say that. You sold him to your enemy! Don't pretend like you care. 

Jazmen: Yes I have the rest of my stuff there so I might come back with a bag or two. 

Axe: Luc... he isn't worth it. Groaning head resting against Lucuse's chest. 

Aeris: Getting up moving to Axe's side. Checking his pulse. His heart is racing Luc. Looking up worry clear in my eyes. I think we need to get him out of here before they try calling an ambulance. 

Thalmus: Take the car... Standing up I'll take care of the staff here. We didn't order so it will be fine. Can my guards help you get him outside. 

Aeris: Looking from Lucuse to Axe... it's up to you Luc. 

Lucuse: Wait you can put that on me I barely know what's happening. Is he having a heart attack *starts panicking. 

Scarlet: Seeing some of the guards pick Axe up and carry him to the car a little confused at his sudden change of heart. 

Aeris: Pulling Lucuse arm hey no it's okay. Come on Scarlet let's go... 

Thalmus: Here... *handing two boxes to Scarlet. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done things this way. I had no idea that his sickness had gotten this bad. One box is for you and Aeris. The other is for Axe and Lucuse. I'm an old man stuck to old ways. Aeris and you have already proven that the normal means are not always needed. Tell them both I'm sorry. I'll leave you both alone from now on. 

Axe: Fuck... curling in on myself once inside the car. 

Lucuse: Wait where are we going hospital or home? Nobody said anything *following them out sitting next to Axe in the car. 

Scarlet: Following them out to the car holding the boxes. 

Jazmen: Getting out of the truck once they pulled up to the glitter factory. 

Axe: No hospital... take me home. Pulling Lucuse's arm to my chest. Over my heart. 

Aeris: Is that really what you think is best? Looking at Scarlet... what are those? 

Lucuse: Alright then, but when we get there I'm taking you straight up stairs to sleep *says worried. 

Scarlet: ....No idea your father just gave these to me. He said ones for them and the others for us and he... apologized. God what's going on? 

Jazmen: See you in a couple hours k Joe. 

Joe: Smiles at her I'll be here waiting for you. 

Axe: Calm down I'm okay... It's already calming down. You can feel my heart beat van't you? I didn't mean to scare you. My mouth is really dry. Moving my head to lay in Lucuse's lap. 

Aeris: Really?? Gifts I don't think I was expecting that. 

Jazmen: Going threw the back door to her locker changing into her green and black stripper outfit heading to Luis office to tell him she's quieting. 

Scarlet: Weird ...not sure how much I trust this handing her a box placing one beside Axe. 

Lucuse: Still we both need to rest from this hangover. 

Dragonkin guys friend: See this will help you for sure from getting rejected by the guy at that chicks Halloween party. There's too dragon girls that work here. One has a broad, but there's one with bright pink hair. She's super hot ...cmon it always cheers me up. 

Dragonkin guy: Growling I told you to stop bring that up. It just pissed me off that he chose some fairy over his own kind. Growling I can't believe I let you drag me here. You already know I'm not into women. I'll give it a shot though. Maybe she can dance. 

Axe: Looking at the box. Then at Lucuse. Nods I love you. Sorry I'm such a mess. I guess the alcohol still in my system did mix with my meds. 

Aeris: Taking the box. Untying the bow pulling off the lid. Seeing a letter first. Then tissue paper covering the gift. 

Dragonkin: Sighs just enjoy yourself wait a couple minutes. There's only a hand full of people so they don't really bring out the ones that are actually good at it until theres 10 people. There's 8 with us so just wait over by the stage bud *walking over with him. 

Lui: I see. Your working the shift tonight right and you know the rules your not allowed to decline an offer lower then 200. 

Jazmen: Right I know I'll work tonight then I'll leave. 

Lui: Great now I'm going to have to make Jaqueline work more. Thanks to you. You two were the most popular. Now go! 

Jazmen: Nods walking out of his office heading to the back room. Waiting for to be called up. 

Scarlet: Taking the letter* This is interesting handing it to Aeris does he have two split personalities or something? 

Lucuse: Your not a mess love this isn't anyone but lifes fault. Maybe no drinking for a while. 

Axe: Nods yeah no more drinking. Arm moving around behind Lucuse. I didn't throw up this time. Trying to sit up. Mostly just leaning my head against Lucuse's shoulder. 

Aeris: The letters not bad. Just tells a bunch of random crap about how he is sorry. Congratulating us on the baby. Pulling the tissue paper back. Oh... baby look holding up little outfits with booties. 

Dragonkin: Sitting in a chair at the front of the stage. 

Lucuse: Yup I think you left your meds upstairs so it all works out *smiling at Axe. 

Scarlet: what *not really sure how to react* but does that mean he got them kids cloths too? 

Dragonkin guys friend: Handing him a stack of 1000 dollars you'll need this when you find one that you like *giving him an unreturned smile.* 

Announcer: Now after that preformence from Mixsabi we have the stunning Jazy. 

Jazmen: Giving a small sigh before heading out on to the stage hugging the pole and wraping one leg around it as a start slowly spinning on it putting on a smile to sell the show. 

Dragonkin: She is one of us. I like her. She will be great to take some anger out on.. A low growl rumbling in my chest. 

Aeris: Why would he... They can't have kids.. That would just be cruel. 

Axe: Your the best you know that. I'm still dizzy headed. 

Jazmen: Lifting herself up the pole wraping her legs around the top flipping upside-down spinning around slowly. In truth she really liked tha dancing part of the job just not the rest. 

Dragonkin guys friend: What was that? Says watching her dance regretting giving him the money. 

Scarlet: No idea ....well they will find out later. 

Lucuse: Just hold on until we get home. 

Axe: Nods still didn't mean to scare you. 

Aeris: Nods yes they will find out later. I'm sure they will tell us what it is. 

Dragonkin: What do you mean what did I say. You brought me here to blow off steam right? 

Lucuse: Ya don't scare me like that again ok. *Feels the car stop looking out the window to see their house well this is us bye. Picking up the box. 

Scarlet: Bye be safe. 

Dragonkin guys friend: Well yea sort of just didn't here you properly. I told you the dragon girls here are pretty hot. The other ones not even here. 

Jazmen: Flipping herself back the right way up sliding down the pole standing on her knees one hand hanging off it spinning a new direction. 

Dragonkin: Don't care if she is hot. Just need to get off. Growling I want her... pulling half the money out of my pocket sitting it down on the stage. 500 for a private room. 

Axe: Moving to get out stumbling forward a little catching myself. Shit, yep I need to lay down. Smiling at Lucuse. 

Aeris: Call us if he gets worse. If he needs to go to the hospital definitely call me. 

Jazmen: Holds in a sigh getting off the stage taking the cash with them into a both painted iredesint red. Gesturing for him to sit in the chair. 

Dragonkin guys friend: Sigh I don't think he sees the point of a strip club. 

Lucuse: We will geting out of the car letting Axe lean on him. Walking up the stairs into their room going over to the closet taking out some casual clothes being to tierd to think right. 

Scarlet: Ok they were in a hurry. Well home for us? 

Aeris: Nods yes I want out of this dress... Today didn't go as I planned. I just want to spend the rest of it with you. 

Axe: Luc baby what are you doing? Forget the clothes. Just take off your suit and get into bed. I'll hold you until you fall asleep. Just like I did last night. Already down to just my dress pants. Luc your fighting a hangover come on. 

Dragonkin: Why is a pretty dragon like you stripping in a dump like this? Relaxing back into the chair. Dance for me doll. 

Scarlet: No kidding leaning her head on Aeris's shoulder. We didn't even use the plastic bags like planned, but I'm ok with that as long as it ended faster. 

Lucuse: Err your right pulling off the formal wear and crawling into bed stuffing his head under the pillow murmuring something about meds. 

Jazmen: Feeling a little unnerved by him already but brushes it off. Putting on her act turning around and starting to dance on him. I could ask you a similar question Mister. Hehe but you must know this is really my last night here. *says in a girly tone. Hoping he didn't have anymore money to make her do anything else. 

Axe: Baby I cant hear you through your pillow. I wanted to hold you. Come here. Rolling over. Do you need more meds? Rubbing his back. Does your stomach hurt. 

Aeris: We can order in. I like the idea of just curling up with you on the couch. 

Dragonkin: Ah so I'll be the last person to see your fine ass then. I like that idea. I get 2 hours right that's the 500 pay out. What else can I pay you to do? Watching her dance hands going down my pants. 

Scarlet: Sounds like a plan to me I just want to stay home for a bit 

Lucuse: No... I'm good did you take them laying his head on axe chest tierdly 

Jazmen: Well depends I don't offer the prostitution option anymore.... You can pay for me to... strip for you. 100 per piece of clothing... There's also touching... First time here? *Says a little hesitant, but she wasn't exactly in a position to be making demands. 

Aeris: Oh course love. We don't have to go any where. Just me and you and some serious cuddles. You feeling okay. I know everything that just happened was a bit shocking. 

Axe: Nods kissing the top of Lucuse's head. I did. Now you get some rest. I'm worried about you too. Thanks for what you said to my father. Your amazing. Arms going around him holding him close. . 

Dragonkin: Giving her a low growl. How about I give you 500 more and I touch what I want? 

Scarlet: Yea I'm fine it's kinda wierd all Lucuse talk about playing nice and he snapped before me. Haha but I'm glad he did. We would still be there. 

Lucuse: Giving a small smile curling up against Axe slowly drifting off into a deep sleep. 

Jazmen: Alright then taking the money feeling glad that this guy isn't that smart and she doesn't have to remove her costume. Unless he has more then 200 stashed somewhere. Turns back around and continuing to dance on him. 

Aeris: He was very protective of Axe huh. Wasn't prepared for Axe doing whatever that was though. 

Axe: Holding Lucuse close rubbing his back. Looking at the gift box across the room. 

Dragonkin: Taking hold of her arms spinning her around. So pretty and soft. Running my hands over her skin. 

Scarlet: Yea I don't really see what they see. Who am I to butt in they love each other and that's all we need to know. 

Jazmen: *Giving an inner sigh, but there has been worse continuing to dance but giving him this.*thinking I thought you were gay. 

Dragonkin: Your not normally my type, but I'm sexually frustrated. Just want to get off. Standing up grabbing her shoulders. Your going to help me with that. Growling against her neck. 

Aeris: I'm not sure. Axe seems like he really likes Lucuse. He probably has since they meet. Though I don't think they knew right away. Like I did you. Lucuse wasn't as quick to get into their relationship though. 

Scarlet: Yea but now there happy. I think even tho Axe only has two moods sick and depressed. Thats all we know. Well were almost home you wanna order pizza? 

Jazmen: What do you mean ...*a little suprised at the sudden actions.* 

Dragonkin: That is easily explained. Grinding my hard on against you. Your going to take care of my problem. I paid to touch you how I want. Pushing the bottom of her costume to the side undoing my pants. Thrusting inside of her. Fuck yea... 

Aeris: Pizza is good for me. 

Jazmen: Moaning out* t-that not wh...ah..t t-that means. *Trying to pull away from him. 

Scarlet: Yes *feeling the car stop* great timing opening the car door. 

Aeris: Gets out of the car. Holding her hand. Heading to the house. We can call once we get inside. 

Dragonkin: Oh really well that's what it means now. Giving a grunt thrusting forward. Your so wet and warm. You sure seem to be enjoying it. Growling seductively. Pulling her close hands moving up under the bra part of her top. Rubbing her breasts, pinching her nipples between my fingers. 

Scarlet: Yea I'm starving *taking out her key unlocking the house door and walking in to the house happily. 

Jazmen: Moaning out not wanting to enjoy this as much as she actually was, but wanting to get away from this guy. Still trying to push away from him. 

Dragonkin: Giving another growl... Hand going up to hold her throat. Stop squirming just enjoy it... I might even let you get off too. Tightening my hold on her throat. Thrusting faster. 

Aeris: Stripping out of the dress as soon as the front door is closed. Thank goodness that is off.. I'll go grab us some sweats. 

Jazmen: Pushing away for a few more seconds before not being able to breath and just giving in not moving back, but just leaning on his hands. 

Scarlet: Haha good idea taking off the black dress floping on the couch grabbing a red T shirt that was on the couch. 

Aeris: Coming back into the room with a pair of sweats for Scarlet. I ordered the pizza whe I was in there. Snuggling up with her on the couch. 

Dragonkin: Lifting her leg just enough to go in deeper. Realizing the smell I picked up on earlier. You had sex recently... 

Scarlet: Your the best *wraping her arms around Aeris's waist snuggling up with her* Want to watch a movie? 

Jazmen: Uh y y-yea d-dose that mean you'll let me go *says threw her moans still not pushing back against him. 

Dragonkin: Why would that stop me... If your willing to do it with someone else around this dump. I'm a step up all around. Kissing down her neck. Your so pretty for a place like this. Teeth gently grazing against her neck. Quite a shame it's not your heat cycle. I wouldn't have minded putting a baby in you.. Just the thought has me wanting to knot you any way, just to try it. Grinding my knot against your tight body. 

Aeris: Sure what you feeling tonight I'll put something in. 

Scarlet: Well we have a bunch of kids DvD I saw monsters inc. in them. I haven't seen that in like 10 years * taking the DvD off the shelf. 

Jazmen: *Still moaning out giving in with a feeling of sham, but she had to admit he was pretty good giving a small push back against him. Leaning closer seemingly not in her own actions.* 

Lunar: Laying down on the couch briefly after a very long time trying to put the kids to sleep. 

Romeo: They didn't want to go down tonight? Watching her with worry. Coming to sit beside her. You alright? 

Aeris: Sounds good getting up to go put it in. Hearing the doorbell. That will be food. I guess. 

Dragonkin: Giving a growl... Smelling a sweet scent... Wait are you in heat?? 

Lunar: Yea they're just been extra difficult tonight, but I finally got them to sleep * leaning over on Romeo's shoulder. 

Scarlet: Ya I'll get everything else set up *moving over to put the DvD in and start the TV. 

Jazmem: ...M-maybe *says slightly shakily.* 

Dragonkin: Well isnt it your lucky day. Just know after this I'll probably never see you again. Your just someone to get me off. Thrusting hard against her feeling my knot go into place. Fuck yea... growling grinding hard down against her. I'm sure your lover boy would love to have a baby with you. Just tell him it's his.. He fucked you first any way. Growling here it comes. Fuck!! Starting to cum deep inside her the knot holding it all in place. . 

Aeris: Gets up heading to the door to find more than just the pizza guy... Who was confused trying to get to the door from the extra boxes. 

Romeo: Your tired come on. I'll give you a massage before bed tonight. 

Jazmen: Moaning not being able to pull away* ..No ..stop..let me.....go *manages to say. 

Scarlet: What's wrong love you went silent. 

Lunar: ..N-no you don't have to I'm not that tired. Just need to lay down I ended up having to chase Kai on to the roof. 

Romeo: The roof? How did he manage that? I'm going to have to damper his magic I'm afraid. He is going to get himself hurt worse than just a bruise. 

Aeris: I think my father sent more than just the one gift. 

Dragonkin: Smiling down at her taking in her scent, feeling as it changes... Growling in approval. You got three months. You will have to tell that lover of yours before too long. Dragonkin show quickly. Pulling her up against my chest so she is more comfortable. Whispering into her ear. Do you feel it yet? Your body starting to change. I can smell it on you. 

Lunar: No idea he ran threw the door and when I got to him he kinda... glitched up to the roof. Almost feel off before I could get to him then. Rei almost tripped down the stairs, but Vex was just floating so its been an eventful night. *burying her head into Romeo's shoulder. 

Scarlet: Here I'll come and help get the stuff in getting up carrying a few more boxes in. 

Jazmen: Breathing heavily not sure how to answer him just leaning toward him. 

Dragonkin: That's a girl... It will be a beautiful baby. You will raise it well. Pulling out when I'm soft enough. Fixing my clothes. Adding another thousand dollars to the stack I already gave her. Don't worry about cash. I'll know where you are. I'll send stuff to help you even if I'm not around. Take care now. Taking my leave not even bothering to stick around to help her clean up. 

Aeris: The pizza guy had trouble getting to the door. 

Romeo: I'm just glad your all okay. 

Jazmen: Fixing her outfit with tears in her eyes not sure how to tell Joe. *picking up the cash and going into the backroom to get her stuff without telling anyone just leaving a note in Jaqueline's locker. 

Scarlet: I could see that. Didn't expect your father to go this crazy. We don't even know the gender or anything.

Lunar: Yup it all worked out. Just going to need to keep a close eye on them *one of her ears flickering.* 

Aeris: Well the little outfits were gender neutral. I bet he got his secretary to pick it all out. She would know that we don't know. I even told him we weren't sure we wanted to know. I mean I like the idea of a surprise. Don't you? 

Romeo: Pulling Lunar close... I'm guessing someone is still awake? Watching her ears. Can you tell who? 

Joe: Sitting in my truck watching tv on my phone humming. 

Dragonkin guys friend: So did you enjoy yourself any, or do we need to wait for the other dragon girl. 

Lunar: Waiting a few more seconds. Before sitting up* Fucking Kai! Sorry I thought he finally went to bed hehe. *A little bit suprised since she doesn't really swear that much. 

Jazmen: Taking her stuff leaving out the back door. 

Dragonkin: Sitting back down into the comfy chair. Yea it was great. I'm way more relaxed. I need to get going. What about you? Find someone to dance for you. 

Romeo: Smiling seeing a little boy standing in the hall. Babe look. 

Kai: Toddling down the hall pulling his blanket behind him. Ma ma... 

Joe: Looking up hearing the noise from the back door closing. 

Dragonkin guys friend: ..No I'm waiting for the other dragon chick to get here. What happend to the other one? 

Lunar: *Giving a small laugh walking up in front of Kai picking him up.* 

Jazmen: Throwing her bag into the back door angrily from feeling horribly about herself and what happened. 

Joe: Your early wasn't expecting you for a few more hours. Are you okay? 

Romeo: He is so a momas boy. Smiling 

Kai: Cuddling up head on her shoulder. Sucking his thumb 

Dragonkin: Already done with her. It was fun. You were right. 

Jazmen: Don't ask. Let's just go I'll explain later. 

Lunar: Giggling cmon you've got to go to bed little man *walking into the nursery. 

Dragonkin guys frind: Alright do you want to wait for the other one or just go? 

Dragonkin: I'm ready to go home. I'm done with this dump. 

Romeo: Maybe he had a bad dream. Following behind them. Stopping in the door way, or he made a mess in his bed. How did he not have any of that on him? 

Kai: Mess... 

Joe: Alright if that's what you want. Starting the truck heading off. 

Dragonkin: Okay here's the keys I'm staying *handing him the keys. 

Lunar: Sighs god knows why. Can you hold Kai? I'll clean it up *gives a small smile Wraping him up in the blanket. 

Jazmen: Thanks laying her head on the window seel. 

Romeo: Nods taking Kai. How do you manage to make messes without getting it on you. It's good that he sleeps by himself. I'm guessing he threw up.. if it was diarrhea it would be all over his clothes. 

Dragonkin: Nah keep your keys I'll just get a ride. I have no intentions of coming back to this area. I'm heading to catch a plan back home. 

Joe: Pulling back up into my parking lot 40 minutes. Uhm are you okay? 

Lunar: Yea I still don't know how he doesn't have any on himself. I could always use some magic to clean it works a lot faster. 

Dragonkin: Your already leaving. Ok just be safe. 

Jazmen: Um well you see there was this new guy at the club and he *starts explaining what happend at the club.* I might be pregnant. Fuck I know I am. 

Joe: Watching her closely. More concerned by what happened to her than her being pregnant. Did he hurt you? Noticing the marks on her neck. Hand reaching out to run his thumb over the finger prints on her. Grinding my teeth. 

Dragonkin: Yes I'm just so done with being here. I'm ready to head back to Seattle. I miss my gay bars. 

Romeo: Maybe he was standing when he did it. Then he used his power to get out of the bed. I think he is feeling bad again. Should we check on Rei or Vex. Then again probably just need to let them sleep. 

Kai: Laying head on Romeo's shoulder. Shivering a little. 

Jazmen: a couple tears running down her face. I'm so sorry I let this happen can you ever forgive me? 

Friend: All right I'll be there in a couple days see you. 

Lunar: Yea will check them in the morning *using some magic to clean off the blankets and sheets.* Ok this should work now he needs to get to bed and rest. 

Romeo: Moving to lay Kai back down into his bed. I'll strip the bed properly in the morning. 

Joe: Hey no I'm not angry. I'm just worried that he hurt you. Taking her hand. 

Lunar: Good idea giving Romeo a smile. Well do you think we should go to bed now too *looking down at Kai.* 

Jazmen: He didn't it just looks that way. Thank you for not wanting to leave me on the side of the road. 

Joe: I told you before I felt a spark. I wanted to be with you. 

Romeo: Nods yes it might be a good idea to get some sleep. I'll hear him if he gets up. I'll even leave our door open. 

Jazmen: Giving a smile. Well I guess now that that's explained will have to stay in this town or go into a town with a hospital in 3 months. 

Lunar: Alright hugging Romeo's arm as they walk out of the nursery. 

Romeo: Still giving you that massage. You need it after all the work you do. 

Joe: Oh wow, your kind has a fast pregnancy. Okay. I'll make sure we are close to a big town come that time. We can head into the apartment for now. Get you cleaned up, and get us both some rest. 

Lunar: It's not that much work *going into their room picking up an over sized green T shirt.* Besides you look pretty tired. 

Jazmen: Yeah let's go. Leaning on Joe's shoulder. 

Joe: Silly girl. We parked earlier. You were just so upset I don't think you noticed. Hopping out going around to help her down. Now that I know what happened it explains why you were limping a little. I'll carry you. 

Romeo: You do more than you think chasing three kids all day. I want to do this for you. 

Jazmen: Oh I see Hehe. I guess I didn't notice alright I'm good with that *putting an arm over Joe's shoulder. 

Lunar: Thank you *gives a small smile changing into the shirt sitting down on the heel of the bed.* 

Romeo: Stripping down to just my boxers. Alright you lay down so I can give you a proper massage. Smiling at Lunar giving her a kiss. 

Joe: Carrying her down the parking lot over to the apartment. I'm guessing he was one of your kind. I couldn't smell your heat. 

Lunar: A small but visible blush on the bridge of her nose laying down* o-ok. 

Jazmen: Err kindove it's a bit different he's a dragonkin. There's a small difference but mostly the same. 

Joe: He could still sense it. I couldn't. I mean I'm a lion is that why I couldn't? Entering the house heading to the bedroom. 

Romeo: Grabbing the lotion. Pushing up her shirt. Starting to rub at the tension on her muscles. 

Jazmen: I see well I'm not sure. Let's to get some sleep now worry with that later. 

Lunar: Shifting slightly relaxing* t-thanks y-you really don't have to *half way closing her eyes.


	55. Chapter 54

Romeo: Smiles you just relax and go to sleep. I'll stay up in case Kai wakes up. 

Joe: Wouldn't you like to shower first? 

Jazmen: Nah I'll do it the morning. I'm exhaust I can tell your tired. 

Lunar: Relaxing laying on her side facing him as she falls asleep. 

Romeo: Crawling into the bed getting comfortable. Pulling a book off the bedside table. 

Joe: As long as your sure. I'd help you. I'll be okay I'm used to being tired. 

Jake: Waking up realizing it's dark... Shit we slept all day. 

Rinmaru: Screaming shooting up in bed. Breathing heavily. 

Res: Waking to the sound of Pynce crying. 

Jazmen: Well might as well sleep while you can before we have to leave. 

Henrietta: Shifting slight at him waking up. 

Eugene: Falling off the bed when Rin shot up. 

Lorence: Rolling over at the sound of Pynce crying. 

Res: Getting up heading across to the nursery. Hey little fella did you have a bad dream? Picking him up. 

Pynce: Whimpers hands tightening into Res sleep shirt. 

Rinmaru: Trying to calm down. 

Jake: Sitting up... damn how much did we drink yesterday? 

Joe: Nods, changing clothes to climb into bed. 

Axe: Sitting up on the edge of the bed. Holding the gift box open in my lap. Tears running down my face from the letter I found inside. 

Lorence: Listening to them from the bedroom. 

Eugene: Getting up off the floor what's wrong babe? 

Henrietta: Still half asleep grumbling out a response. 

Lucuse: Sitting up rubbing his head what's wrong? 

Rinmaru: Taking in a deep breath letting it out slowly. Just a bad dream. Are you okay didn't mean to scare you. 

Res: Starts to softly sing gently dancing around the nursery. 

Pynce: Relaxing into Res's hold. 

Jake: I don't remember drinking that much. Just lots of sex. Rubbing my body. I'm sore. Looking back at Henrietta. Are you okay? 

Axe: Holding up the letter. The gift from father. Came with a letter. He found something for us. Putting the lid back on the box. I'm not sure how to feel about it. Pushing the box under the bed. 

Eugene: Yeah just got my arm nothing to bad. what happened in the dream? Getting back under the covers. 

Lorence: Drifting off relaxing thinking I'm sure he'll be fine. 

Henrietta: Murmuring out... to.. tired.. Can't move right *burying her face in the pillow. 

Lucuse: What did Thalmus get us? 

Axe: It's just something that would fix my rutt sickness. Don't worry about it babe. I already told you. I'll learn to live with it. I need to take a shower. Go back to sleep. Kissing Lucuse's head. 

Jake: Then you just rest baby doll. Kissing her head. Standing up stretching. 

Res: Returning to bed a little later. 

Rinmaru: Just flashes from the other night. 

Lucuse: Ok just don't sleep in the shower or else *laying back down on the bed. 

Henrietta: Rolling over pulling her socks off her feet. 

Eugene: Again, but can I talk about something real quick? 

Rinmaru: Yea what's on your mind love? 

Jake: Starts working out to work out my muscles. 

Axe: I won't love. Heading to the bathroom. 

Eugene: Hey do you want to have a wedding. I know we kinda have the papers signed and were legally married but ...I really want to have a wedding. 

Henrietta: What are you doing dickweed? 

Lucuse: Drifting back off rubbing his head. 

Rinmaru: Smiling at Eugene. I'd like that I think we deserve something happy for once. Wiggling over giving him a soft kiss. 

Axe: Coming back out of the bathroom around 30 minutes later. Smiling at Lucuse. Moving to the bed climbing back under the cover. . Laying my head on Lucuse's chest. 

Jake: Working out. It's the best way to get my muscles back to normal. 

Eugene: Yea... If we get everyone in on it. We might be able to do it in 2 weeks laying on the pillow. 

Henrietta: Snickering your weird, but if that helps you I'm good with it. I don't want to go super long without you *makes a mock pouty face. 

Jake: I'm not going to leave the room. Probably won't do this long. Just need to get my muscles to relax a little. That's what woke me up. 

Rinmaru: Yes I'd love that... All of our friends. They are our family now. 

Henrietta: Alright what helps me is laying down. So im going to do that for the next 2 hours. 

Eugene: Yes I could see it. Hugging Rin we can call them over and start working on it tomorow. Laying down with him now get some sleep. 

THE NEXT MORNING CLOSE TO AFTERNOON 

Rinmaru: The girls are eating lunch. Who all are we inviting over? 

Romeo: Carrying Kai around the house. Hey Lun neither of them are running fevers right? 

Kai: Head on Ro's chest. Giving little hiccup sniffles. 

Res: Stepping out of the shower. 

Aeris: Trying to find a place to put all the gifts my father sent.

Eugene: That's great... Hmm I was thinking Res, Lorence, Scarlet, Aeris, Lun. I mean there the one closest to us and if I remember right Scarlet's mom is licensed to marry someone so that should work. 

Lunar: No. Sighing he is a sickly one isn't he. *rubbing the top of Kai's head carrying Rei.* 

Lorence: Playing with Pynce in the living room. 

Scarlet: Moving some stuff over in the spare room.* Think we can use this one? 

Aeris: Well I mean that was what I was thinking. It seemed like the best idea. Turning it into the baby room. 

Res: Hey you two. How is he doing. He woke up twice last night. Sitting on the floor with them. 

Pynce: Playing patty cake with Lorence. 

Romeo: Hasnt let go of me all morning. I've already tried to lay him back down twice. His fever still hasn't broke. If they are alright then I'm not as worried. . 

Kai: Hiccups turning toward Lunar's touch. Ma ma.. 

Rinmaru: I'll be happy with everyone being present for it though. I do like the smaller group coming over. 

Scarlet: Yup I think there's a word for that hmmm... nursery that's it. Well 6 more months then we're due. I'm soo excited. 

Lorence: We're doing fine. He's been pretty happy. 

Lunar: I could run to the pharmacy and pick up some meds. If it makes it better *ruffling Kai's hair setting Rei down. 

Eugene: Yes we could invite everyone to the wedding. I'm thinking we could have the smaller group help us out. I mean we need a best man and a maid of honor. 

Rinmaru: Nods yes I am in total agreement on that. The kids can play while we brain storm. Smiling at him. Come here.. please I totally need a cuddle. 

Romeo: No its okay. I ran last night. When he woke up again. It's just like whatever he caught last time. I'm confused since Vex and Rei have been just fine. Pulling Kai's blanket up around him more. I've already had to wash his blankets, plus some of our clothes. He projectiled this morning. 

Kai: Whimpering curling up more to Romeo's chest. Sucking his thumb. 

Res: I guess it was just bad dreams. Smiling at them he seems really happy your right. 

Aeris: I'm excited. Snuggling into Scarlet's side. 

Eugene: Ok *hugging Rin around the shoulders putting his face into the curve of his neck.* I can't wait. 

Lunar: Your the best you know that babe *giving Romeo a soft kiss on the cheek.* Maybe its something to do with the heart murmur I'm sure Syxs said that or is it something else. I was half asleep when he said that. 

Lorence: It's strange how dreams work picking Pynce up and setting him on the couch. 

Scarlet: Have you heard anything from the others? 

Aeris: Not since the Halloween party. I meant to call and check on them... but with father's dinner crap it slipped my mind. 

Res: Nods yes it is strange how they work. Are you hungry? You didn't really eat this morning. Rubbing Lorence's shoulders. You actually haven't been eating much since that party. 

Romeo: I've been doing my best sweet heart. Yea I remember something along those lines. We may have to make him an appointment. Especially if the other two don't catch it this time. What's is so strange is that Vex was the one that started acting funny the first time. It's like our little Kai here pulls anything bad from them. 

Rinmaur: Then I guess we best get to texting or calling. 

Scarlet: We can ask them. I'm sure everyone is alright. We would have known if anything big happened. 

Lorence: C'mon don't think like that. It was 1 day ago, and I was just super hungover yesterday that's why. Yea I'll go fix a snack. 

Lunar: Yes he's sure a piece of work ruffling Kai's hair. I think he gets that from you. Well we can make a appointment if it gets any worse. 

Eugene: I'll do it. Grabbing his phone texting Aeris, Lunar, and Res to come over. 

Res: Hearing my phone go off. Getting up to check it.. I'm sorry I try not to worry. Oh Eugene and Rin want us to come over. 

Romeo: I've been bouncing him around like this for the last two hours. Smiling at her. Maybe he is just not feeling his best. Your phone is going off love. 

Aeris: Oh hey Eu and Rin want us to come over. That would be fun we could check on them easier than just a call. 

Lorence: Really wonder what for. Well I'll go get my shoes and straighten up a little. 

Lunar: Picking up her phone* oh Eugene and Rin want us to come over. He says bring the kids. Hope it's nothing to bad. 

Scarlet: Yes. We could look at their baby room see what its suposed to look like. So we can figure out what else we need. 

Eugene: Alright they said there coming over. Should we I don't know fix some lunch. It's almost 12. 

Rinmaru: Smiles I'm already way ahead of you. I've started working on tuna sandwiches and sweet tea. 

Aeris: Yea I think they would be a great help. Ro and Lunar too. 

Romeo: Sounds good Vex and Rei can play with the others. I guess kai will be right here. I getting him in his seat might be a problem. 

Res: Do you not want to go? Stopping him before he can go down the hall. You are acting odd love. 

Eugene: Hehe I'm not even going to ask how. I'll go clean up a little bit. 

Scarlet: Good point I'll go straightened up a little bit. 

Lunar: Will figure it out. I'll go find Vex he started crawling around and kinda dissapeared setting Rei down. 

Lorence: Yeah I want to go. Why do you think I'm acting odd. I just really want to see if it's serious 

Res: Sighs alright. Go get ready. I'll get Pynce dressed. Heading into the nursery. 

Romeo: Smiles it's good that he is starting to get around, but scary at the same time. Taking Rei's little hand when she holds it out to me. I laid out them some clothes. They are on our bed. Also I had a diaper bag pre packed it's under the changing table. 

Aeris: Alright love. Getting up heading to the guest bath to fix my hair. 

Rinmaru: You said you wanted to do this last night I thought ahead. 

Lorence: Thanks I'll be tight back heading into the bathroom. 

Lunar: True who know he might be as much of a trouble maker as Kai. Looking around the living room one of her ears twitching. Pulling Vex out from under the couch found him. Thanks for doing all that. Can you read the future or something? 

Scarlet: Going into there bedroom changing into some cleaner clothes. 

Eugene: Haha I see that *straightening up the couch and table a little bit. 

Romeo: He tries to be the cute one so you don't notice him. Smiling at her. No future telling here just have started picking up on our kids. Its easier to be ready if we need to go somewhere. With three it's a good idea since it takes a little longer to get us moving. 

Rinmaru: Placing all the food into the fridge. moving to put away all the laundry. Folding up all the girls blankets to put away. 

Aeris: Coming into the room putting on a light jacket. . I'm ready when you are. 

Res: Coming out of the nursery with a dressed Pynce and a diaper bag. 

Lunar: Haha yes I see that with this one. I'll be right back *carring Vex into their room changing him. 

Eugene: Picking up Mika and Zora setting them down on the couch. 

Scarlet: Yup ready pulls on her shoes and grabs her keys. We taking the bike? 

Lorence: Coming out of the bathroom picking up his keys alright let's go. 

35 MINUTES LATER 

Rinmaru: Was that the door? Coming out of the bedroom. 

Aeris: Standing outside Rin's door. . 

Res: Pulling into the drive way. Oh looks like we aren't late. 

Romeo: getting out of the car. Going around to get Kai. Come on bud calm down. 

Kai: Crying, sniffling and hiccuping. Hands reaching out for Ro. 

Eugene: Yes I'll get it walking over and opening the door. Great your here.. Rin they are here. 

Scarlet: Yup we made it so what did you need *seeing Ro and Lun* waving at them. 

Lunar: Getting out of the car getting Vex and Rei from the other side after giving Kai a pacifier hoping it would calm him down. 

Lorence: Driving down the street to the house. 

Aeris: It must be important you invited all of us. Smiling waving at Rin.. 

Romeo: Thanks love maybe that will do him for a bit. Laying Kai back on my shoulder with his blanket over him. 

Kai: Sucking on the paci tangling his hand into Romeo's hair. 

Res: Babe you passed their apartment. Everyone is already there. 

Eugene: Yup we were. Hoping you all can help us. We will tell you when Lorence and Res get here. 

Scarlet: Walking into the house. Hi Rin, ya I'm sure we can help with whatever it is. 

Lunar: Carrying the other two up to the door step. We made it not to late I hope. 

Lorence: Oh right I thought they were the next one over *pulling up next to Ro's car getting out grabbing the bag. 

Res: It's okay. Picking up Pynce. Heading to the door. We are here. 

Romeo: Keeping Kai close. I'm sure whatever it is we can easily help you guys figure it out. 

Rinmaru: Pulling out some notebooks pens and wedding magazines. The kids can go in the nursery with Mika and Zora. 

Aeris: I'm sure they will be happy to have more kids to play with. 

Eugene: Closing the door behind them. Yup we made some lunch since we called you all here last minute. 

Lunar: Thanks *walking over to the nursery setting down Rei and Vex and walking back over to the couch. 

Scarlet: Thanks you really didn't have to. Pulling Aeris over to sit on the couch across from Rin not noticing the magazines. 

Lorence: Nice what is it *sitting down next to Aeris and Scarlet looking at Rin and Eugene. 

Rinmaru: Taking Eugene's hand we wanted to ask you guys to help us and be a part of our wedding. 

Aeris: Oh really that's cool. 

Romeo: I'm sure we can help. An you know we would love to be in it. 

Res: Smiling decided you wanted a redo huh? 

Eugene: Yeah we did since our last attempt ended.. Very differently then It was supposed to haha. 

Scarlet: No kidding I see why you want a redo on it. I'm sure we can all do our part. 

Lunar: Smiles yes it would be an honor to help you with your wedding. 

Lorence: Haha yes when were you hoping to do it. I guess your already legally married, but a wedding sounds nice. 

Eugene: We were hoping...well get it done by next week two max. Nothing to big and fancy though. We will need to figure out who can do what. We will need a best man and a maid of honor that kinda stuff. We were hoping you could help with that. 

Romeo: Well who were you thinking for your maid of honor and best man. You also need a theme, color, and flower. Are you planning on wearing tuxedos? 

Aeris: Yeah Romeo would know all the stuff you need. 

Res: You also need to have some one walk you down. I'm guessing the girls will be the ring bearer and the flower girl. 

Eugene: Yeah *scratching the back of his head.* We were kinda hoping we could figure that part out with everyone. You all are very important to us so. We don't really know which to choose for each. 

Scarlet: Well to start it where were you thinking of having the ceremony. 

Lunar: Plus who all your going to invite. If your planning to tell Fiona she might bring more people then we can manage. *Picking up a pen of the table.* 

Lorence: Yes she would go crazy and bring your whole family if we let her. 

Rinmaru: Fiona is your choice Eu. An I was thinking a park or something outside. I think a light purple would be a pretty color. 

Aeris: Okay so outside. That would be good. It's still nice enough out that you could have an outside wedding. 

Rinmaru: Well do remember I like the cold. 

Romeo: Keep going we need more of your ideas and thoughts on this. 

Eugene: Eh I think I'd like her to come just as long as she doesn't bring the whole family *picking up a magazine scrolling thro it. 

Scarlet: Mhm will need to get some chairs if were doing it outside hm.. Maybe we could try and do it on a cold day. I heard it going to snow on friday. 

Lunar: Nods her head picking up a note pad and jotting some ideas down on it * 

Lorence: Hmm do you just want one color in a different shade or a couple different colors? 

Rinmaru: Ooo yea I like the idea do like three shades of purple, with some white. It would be so pretty. I wouldn't mind snow. What about you sweet heart? Squeezing Eugene's hand. 

Res: It should be something you both want for sure. 

Aeris: Romeo already mentioned this. Like are you thinking both of you in a tux. Or is one of you wanting to so something else. 

Romeo: Send her an invite for one. She will get what it means. Smiling at them. 

Eugene: Yes I like the idea of 3 shades of purple. Hmm I was wanting to wear a tux. I dont really know if Rin wants to tho. 

Scarlet: Oh and my mom is licensed to marry you two. That would work nicely. 

Lunar: Putting down 3 shades of purpul on the note pad.* What kind of flowers *says exsightedly.* 

Lorence: Well besides us and your mom who else. Probably your cousins maybe some close friends if you have any more. 

Rinmaru: Nope you guys are all I have. Other than the rest of them. Dakota, Jun, Jess, Jake, Henrietta, Lucuse, Axe and Jaq. That's about it unless I'm missing anyone. I like lillies. I was thinking of something fancy. Not really a tux not really a dress. Something like a mix. 

Aeris: We can call her and make sure she is free to do it. 

Eugene: Umm...actually I have one friend from high school who I'm pretty close with. I think they'd like to come to the wedding, but besides that. That's all the people I want too.. I'm sure we can figure out something like that for you.. Well since both of us don't have a dad to walk one down. Maybe one of you could do it *looking at Lorence, Res and Ro.* 

Lorence: Hm I haven't known you two as long as Res and Romeo. I think one of them should do it and the other can be your best man. 

Scarlet: Yes I'll call her when we figure out a date for the wedding. 

Rinmaru: Oh a friend I don't know... exciting. 

Romeo: Smiles well then it's up to Rin. 

Res: Yea we both feel like your kind of a little brother. We can totally be there for you. 

Rinmaru: Oh well technically Ro is the little brother. Giggles. Res will you give me away and Ro will you be my best man. 

Eugene: Yes I'm sure that would work pretty well besides your good at giving short speeches and, we need one of you three to be the maid of honor. If it's ok the rest could be brides maids if you don't mind it. 

Scarlet: Oh yea we haven't really thought of that hehe. Well I don't mind being the maid of honor or a brides maid both seem pretty appealing. 

Lunar: Hehe *writing down what they said.* I'd be happy to do either one *smiling at them. 

Rinmaru: Scarlet you can be my maid of honor, Lunar my brides maid. Eu can chose his best men... lol. 

Romeo: Well we already decided I'm your best man. I'll give the speech. You can pick whoever else you want. 

Aeris: As long as your happy that's all that really matters. 

Eugene: Well that leaves Lorence and Aeris... n-not that your a last choice. Sorry, sorry I didn't mean it like that. What I'm trying to say is Lorence will you be my best man, and Aeris will you be my maid of honor *scratching the back of his head.* 

Lorence: Haha no it's ok I see what you meant. Yes I would be honored to be your best man. 

Scarlet: Thank you I'll do my best to make your wedding go off without a hitch. 

Lunar: Smiling of course writing it down on the note pad. 

Romeo: Then we got everything worked out. What all are we missing?? 

Aeris: A theme. If you are wanting one, food, and cake. 

Rinmaru: Oh yeah we will need to eat and have cake. 

Eugene: I'm not sure what you do for a theme, but my votes for chocolate cake. Just some regular food nothing crazy fancy. 

Scarlet: I'm not to picky when it comes to food, but is it ok if a bring my littel sister since my mom might do the speech and all. 

Lorence: I don't think we have any bad allergies well exept Rin's thing with shellfish. 

Rinmaru: Making a face at the mention of shellfish. Giving Scarlet a smile yea your little sister is fine. Not fair to bring your mom and leave her at home. An any cake is fine. We could do chocolate cake with some form of a fruit filling then cover it with a whipped cream based icing. 

Romeo: That does sound like a good cake. Good choice. 

Res: I'm down with any decision. 

Aeris: I'm thinking we got some ideas. You want snow, how about something along the lines of fairies in the snow. 

Eugene: Hehe that does sound like a good theme. Res and Romeo your pretty good at baking I hear. Would you mind making it or if not we could always order from a store. 

Lunar: Turns the page of the note book continuing to write stuff down. 

Lorence: That does sound like a really good cake idea. Yea Rin the shellfish sory I mentioned it. 

Scarlet: Thanks shes 15. So she hates everything but I'm sure she'll be polite at your wedding. 

Rinmaru: You never know she might have fun. Smiling yea Ro would you or Res make the cake?? An its okay Lorence. 

Res: I can do it. I need to get back to work any way. The cafe has been closed for a bit. Looking across at Lorence. I've been avoiding it cause I didn't want to just leave Lo with Pynce. 

Romeo: Yea Res would be the better option. 

Kai: Coughing into Romeo's shirt. Bring up a little vomit. 

Aeris: Awe poor little guy is Kai not feeling well? 

Lorence: No I'm sure he'll be fine with me or that baby sitter by Dakota's house. Pynce seemed to like them. 

Lunar: Looking at Kai sadly yea he's been under the weather since last night and a few days before. 

Eugene: Alright will find a recipe and drop it off at the cafe. 

Scarlet: Heh maybe we need to get a date before I can get her to do the ceremony. 

Rinmaru: I was thinking one day next week... pulling out a calendar. When would be a good day? 

Romeo: Lun love will you hand me the wipes out of the diaper bag. He got sick a little. Rubbing Kai's back. Moving him to my other shoulder. 

Aeris: It's just Kai that's odd... Normally triplets catch everything from each other. 

Res: Pynce had something like that week before last. 

Eugene: Strange ...really strange. Maybe its a going around viruses but the other two have a better immune system. 

Lunar: Nods grabbing the wips out of the bag and handing it to Romeo* We're hoping so but we want to get it checked out soon. 

Scarlet: Hm in my opinion we should do it Tuesday or Wednesday. 

Lorence: Pynce past it pretty quickly tho. 

Res: Nods yeah he got better pretty fast. 

Romeo: Kai was like this one day last week. I caught it too so I just assumed it was catching, but our little Kai is acting just like he did before. Cleaning off my shirt. .. 

Rinmaru: I like Wednesday. What about you baby? 

Lorence: Maybe Kai will pass it quickly. You know what they say it has to get worse before it gets better. 

Lunar: Nods *writing down the date. 

Eugene: Yes that would work pretty well without schedule giving a small smile at Rin. 

Rinmaru: We need to call your mom. Smiles and send out an invite to all the others. 

Romeo: If he keeps getting worse we are making an appointment with Syxs. 

Res: Probably a good idea. Its always good to be on the safe side. 

Aeris: Alright then we got everything decided. Now just need to go shopping for stuff for you guys to wear. 

Scarlet: I'll do that when we get home today and we can take you guys shopping tomorrow. Just need to decide on the group. 

Lunar: Nods well Is there anything else we can do for you besides that? 

Eugene: Um I don't think so you guys can go if you want to. We don't have any plans for the day you could stay. 

Rinmaru: I have lunch made sandwiches and lemonade. 

Aeris: We can hang lunch sounds great. 

Romeo: Im good to stay too unless the kids get unruly. 

Eugene: Oh yea almost forgot about that. I'll be right back *getting up to go to the kitchen to grab them. 

Scarlet: Yes we can stay for a little bit and just catch up. 

Lunar: That's very nice of you. 

Rinmaru: I like to feed my friends. You guys came all this way it's the least I can do. Plus it keeps my mind busy. 

Aeris: Yea I meant to ask what happened to you guys at the Halloween party. 

Res: Lorence needed to go home. Rubbing Lorence's arm. His stomach didn't set well with the alcohol. Jess had some issues with a perv... I think the same guy was bothering Lucuse too. 

Romeo: Looking at Rin... What happened with you and Eugene. I tried to call but your phones were off that night. 

Eugene: Coming back into the living room. Setting down some sandwitches and some cups of lemonade alright here you go. 

Scarlet: We didn't really see each other there we all kinda separated. 

Lunar: You two left early becuase of the crowd right * taking a cup off the table.* 

Lorence: Yes we weren't expecting that many people there. 

Res: I had a panic attack. Rubbing my neck. When we were heading out Lorence started feeling bad. So it was a good thing we left. 

Rinmaru: Were Jess and Lucuse okay? I had a run in with a perv too. Picking at the end of my sleeves. Eyes now watching the floor. 

Romeo: Rin did something happen? I knew Lucuse and Jess had some issues, but they both got away from the guy. 

Aeris: Axe got sick too. We all ended up heading home around that time. . 

Lunar: Yea you seem...uncomfortable even mentioning it *tilting her head to the side. 

Eugene: Um... yeah we had a pretty bad run in with a... fire dragonkin. Um it's best we don't exactly share explicit details of what happend but, he... 

Scarlet: Well I got a call from Ave yesterday. Telling me how much her parents shouted at her for all the broken stuff, and a few burns on the wall. 

Rinmaru: Looking up at the mention of burn marks.. whimpering. 

Romeo: A dragonkin hurt you? 

Rinmaru: Just nods turning burying my head against Eugene's chest. 

Aeris: Oh hun... was it that bad? 

Romeo: You weren't in your heat right. It's the only reason I could figure another of your kind would do that. Eugene marked you. 

Res: Watching Rin's shoulders start to shake. Aww Rin don't cry. You got your family here... We know none of it was your fault. 

Eugene: Patting his back affectionately.* Yeah it was along those lines, but were all ok now you don't have to cry love. 

Scarlet: Oh thats... Sorry we brought it up. We didn't mean for it to effect you that way. 

Lunar: We didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. We can change the subject if you just want to forget about it. 

Lorence: Mhm we all know your faithful and it was just that asshols fault. If I were him I would get as far away from this town as possible let's just hope he's gone. 

Rinmaru: Sitting up nudging Eugene's head. Thanks guys. I'm okay just having trouble keeping my mind elsewhere. I'm not in heat, he just proclaimed that I had disgraced the dragonkin line by being with Eu. 

Res: I can't believe there are people out there that do shit like that.. 

Romeo: Really he said that to you? I guess we need to be more careful about who your around when things get crowded from now on. 

Aeris: Patting Rin's leg. I'm so sorry we got separated. 

Eugene: I guess who cares what that guy thinks. It doesn't matter what bloodlines are. At the end of the day it's just us here in the now. 

Scarlet: Good point but there right we do need to be more careful when it comes to people were around. Sighing I worry about Dakota's girlfriend Jaqueline since her.... occupation glancing at Aeris and Lunar being the only ones who knew. In this room. 

Lunar: Yea bloodline doesn't really matter *tilting her head at Scarlet's statement for a few seconds before remembering* Oh...right nods. 

Lorence: Very true we got to be more careful when it comes to people like him. 

Aeris: If she was with Dakota full time she wouldn't have a need for that job. She was pretty excited to spend the day with Jaq and her son. 

Rinmaru: Eugene is mine. I don't want anyone else. Looking up at Eu. You and our girls are all I need. 

Res: I feel the same way about Lorence. We got our little miracle with Pynce. So my world is complete. 

Romeo: We got three at once. Not sure about us having any more. Who knows though. 

Scarlet: True I hope they stay together. I don't want Dakota to get her heart broken again.. 

Eugene: Yup we have everyone we love right here. There's no need to change that much. 

Lorence: Yup and Harrison's gone. There's not a lot of things that can change our world. You guys are pretty strong. I've never even seen you fight before *looking at Rin and Eugene. 

Lunar: Leaning on Romeo's shoulder. Yea who knows. Besides you guys are getting married next week haha. Guess there's no need to start fighting over someone will probably never see again. 

Rinmaru: Smiling at Eugene. I don't have a reason to fight with him. Though I'm sure we have disagreements just like everyone else. 

Res: Yeah all couples have little problems. It's a normal thing. 

Aeris: Perfect couples aren't real. 

Romeo: Leaned back in the floor against the couch dozing off with Kai. 

Rinmaru: Was he up and down with Kai or did he just not sleeep? 

Eugene: Yup just like everyone else. 

Lorence: Even if it's not a huge problem you argue about you'll still argue. 

Lunar: I thought he was up and down, but I guess Romeo stayed up all night. Shrugs her shoulders *one ear flickers.* Sighs that's the sound of somthing breaking I'll be right back. 

Rei: Making a small plastic toy float and when it falls breaking into 3 pieces and starting to cry. 

Scarlet: Well when do you want to meet up tomorrow to go shopping for your clothes.


	56. Chapter 55

Rinmaru: I think around the same time as today. That way we can get lunch too. We all need to go right. So we can get everyone new clothes. 

Res: I mean technically yes we need to match, or get pretty close. 

Aeris: He seems really tired. Bet he was up late. 

Pynce: watching all of them from a perch on top of the dresser. 

Mika: Toddling around the room dragging her blanket after Vex's tail. 

Lunar: Yea we should go home soon walking over to the nursery smiling ok nothing to worry about. 

Zora: pitching Rei's ears giggling 

Rie: twitching a little. 

Vex: Toddling away from Mika. 

Scarlet: We can pick out somthing similar but that's tomorrow's problem. Lun wrote this notes they'll probably help *picking up the notes handing them to Rin. 

Eugene: We will work on the invites. 

Rinmaru: I've got a program on my computer. We can use that will make them all pretty. Smiling at them. We can start working on that tonight. 

Res: You need help getting the kids to the car Lun with Ro out? 

Romeo: Eyes fluttering feeling Kai move. 

Kai: Whimpers. 

Aeris: Aww you guys going to head home?? Let him sleep a bit. 

Eugene: Yes of course, well hope you make it home safe. *Putting an arm around Rin's shoulders.* 

Lunar: No, picking up Vex and Rei. Letting Rei lay on her head.* Umm we could probably stay until Romeo wakes up. I mean I'm not allowed to drive legally, but it won't be that big of a problem if I'm careful. 

Scarlet: Hehe I know a few shops that we could try and find some clothes tomorrow on sixth. 

Romeo: Shifting eyes fluttering open. Looking up from the floor. I'm guessing your wanting to head home love? Hearing Lunar's voice seeing her holding our littles. 

Res: You need a hand up there Ro? You should really get some sleep tonight. 

Romeo: Taking Res's offered hand. I will if this little guy stays asleep. I can't just let him sit in his crib and cry. He would wake his siblings. 

Aeris: Aww.. You both need to get some good sleep. 

Rinmaru: Maybe leave Rei and Vex here? I mean if it would help. . They seem to like playing with Mika and Zora. 

Eugene: We wouldn't mind watching them for the night. They seem really well behaved as far as kids go. 

Scarlet: Mhm there pretty good we watched them a few months ago. 

Lunar: Aeris is right love. I'll watch Kai tonight you were up pretty late... I really don't want to give you guys more work with two more to watch. 

Lorence: Yeah you need to get some sleep. 

Romeo: Kai cries unless I've got him. I've tried putting him down. I'm thinking of sleeping in the guest room with him. See if that works. . If he is contagious maybe it is best they stay here. He dosen't sleep with them. I've had him since bed time last night. 

Rinmaru: I mean we really don't mind. I'm sure they wear the same size diapers and clothes so we got plenty of stuff here. If they start not feeling well we can call you and bring them home. 

Res: None of us mind helping you both. We are family remember. 

Aeris: They could even come stay with Scarlet and me. We got some new baby furniture from father. We were actually going to ask you guys for advice on how to set the nursery up. 

Lunar: You both need the sleep. I can drive us home..Well... as long as we don't run into any cops. Then I'll probably get arrested, but I'm sure they have better things do especially here in Boston.... Um I guess they can stay here, but call me if you need any help with them or if anything happens.. Sighing or you cant catch one of them. 

Eugene: We will don't wory about it. We don't want anyone getting sick, and we don't want Ro to blackout from exhaustion. 

Scarlet: Agreed picking up their bag off the ground. 

Lorence: Just take good care of them leave the rest to us ok. 

Romeo: I can drive... It's not a big thing. I'm just tired. Moving Kai carefully. He is finally asleep, and now I have to go put him in a car seat. Frowns. 

Aeris: Moving over taking Rei. Don't worry about these two. I'm sure we can get Res to put up a magic shield. At which ever house they stay in tonight. 

Rinmaru: We do need to know who is going to take them home before Lun leaves so she isn't worried. 

Res: Looking up it's really up to Lunar and Ro. We all have agreed that none of us mind watching them. 

Rie: Giggling touching Aeris's arm making her float a few inches of the ground. 

Lorence: Yup I looked in a few times Pynce really seems to like vex. Oh Aeris. 

Lunar: Um my votes Scarlet and Aeris becuase they've done it before and know how to...deal with them... I I I I'm not picking favorites I swear. It's just they have more experience with them. *says that last part a little fast. 

Eugene: Hahah no we see where your coming from. 

Lorence: Alright well I think there staying a little longer so it works out. Now you two go home and get some sleep. 

Romeo: Nods thanks guys. Call if you need us for anything. Taking Lunar's hand. Come on baby. Let's get this little guy home. 

Aeris: Eyes glowing landing back on the ground. You silly little girl. 

Rinmaru: It's all good Lunar. We love yall get some sleep. . 

Res: Following them to the door holding Vex. Watching Ro carefully. 

Lunar: Thanks you guys are life savers waving at them as they walk out of the door.* 

Scarlet: Hehehe well we figured out how to deal with that problem. 

Eugene: Smiling well I'm guessing a couple of you want to go home I'm expecting. 

Lorence: Eh probably soon I've got to do laundry when we get back. 

Res: Smiles rubbing Lorence's shoulders. Yea we should head home. 

Aeris: We can stay a little longer. That way they can play more. 

Rinmaru: It's up to you guys. I can cook us something comforting for dinner. 

Lorence: Will get going to see you guys tomorrow *standing up.* 

Scarlet: Hehe you would do that taking vex and carring him back over to the nursy over by Pynce. 

Eugene: Hehe yea we can give you some advice since you'll be parents soon. 

Aeris: That would be great. We could use all the extra help. 

Res: Moving over beside Scarlet picking up Pynce. Daddy is ready to head home bud. 

Rinmaru: Alright you guys be careful going home. 

Lorence: We will grabbing the keys moving over to the door bye. 

Scarlet: Bye * waving at them before turning back so any pointers* 

Eugene: Umm..use a ...bottle... sorry I'm not good at the explaining part of this stuff. 

Lunar: It will be nice to be part of their wedding. I've never been to one *trying to keep him awake as he drives. 

Romeo: Nods I know it will be nice. We should start thinking about ideas for ours. 

Rinmaru: Well technically Scarlet will have the option to breast feed. We didn't get to do that. Lunar did for a little while right. 

Aeris: Nods yes she did. I remember that. They are on bottles now though. 

Res: Following Lorence out waving as we go. 

Eugene: Hehe well um.... you said something about wanting to make a nursery right. We can help you *picking up a magazine with pictures of different types on nurseries. 

Scarlet: Yeah using the spare room that you guys used to stay in. 

Lunar: Hehe I didn't think you would want to do a wedding. 

Romeo: I didn't at first, but I saw your face at the thought of one. You seemed really excited to have one. 

Aeris: Coming over after checking on the four kids. They are playing so yea we could talk nursery. 

Rinmaru: Coming over to the couch yea. We could help you. 

Lunar: I I don't want to force that on you. If you don't want to have a wedding. I'm just ....excited cause I've never been to one. ..b b besides it might be overrated. 

Scarlet: Hmm I kinda like that one pointing to an average one with blue and red furniture. 

Eugene: Ah I see maybe orginin it's kinda like this one. You guys still don't really know if your having a boy, a girl, or twins. Hell you might have triplets like them. 

Aeris: Laughing softly we will know how many soon, but we decided to let the gender be a surprise. I like the one there *pointing to one with more grays and whites with a modern twist of light greens and blues. 

Romeo: I think you would look beautiful in a wedding dress. 

Scarlet: Ooo your right that ones even better. Haha we want it to be a suprise, but god I can't imagine having 3 of them permenitly. If we do I'll still love them. 

Lunar: T-that's really sweet of you to say *putting her hand over Romeo's* but if you really don't want a wedding. I'll be fine. 

Romeo: I'm fine with a wedding. It seems like we can make it a real family thing. 

Aeris: Hey we will be happy as long as the baby or babies are healthy. 

Lunar: Looking back at the car seat.* Hey Kai finally calmed down. Lets hope it stays that way *leaning her head on his shoulder. It would be nice seeing how much Eugene and Rin liked the idea. 

Scarlet: Hehe me two well I guess we have those 2 for practice. 

Aeris: They did so good last time. Let's hope for the same thing.. The crib is up already so we can just use it. We might need to borrow a set of sheets. 

Romeo: Glancing back at Kai sucking his thumb. Sleeping for now. I'll try him in his bed. So I can stay in our bed. Though if you wake up and I'm not in bed. Check the guest room if you get worried. I'd love to have a wedding with you. 

Eugene: No problem we've got plenty take some if you need them. 

Scarlet: Thanks. Well should we leave you two be? 

Lunar: Eyes turning magenta thank you. Don't worry about Kai tonight. I'll get it all taken care of what you need to do is sleep. Thanks you for the advice I'll be sure to use it. 

Henrietta: Laying on the couch with her head on Jake's lap. 

Jake: Smiling down at her. Still hurting baby doll? 

Romeo: If he won't stop crying just get me up. I want to be helpful. Even if just taking care of them when they are sick. It's normal to want attention when they aren't feeling well.

Aeris: Yea we probably should be getting back. Those two will be getting hungry. 

Rinmaru: We have had lots of fun with yall over. We need to do this more often. 

Henrietta: Nope not at all... How about you? 

Lunar: Alright just don't over work yourself. You barely slept last night. Let me do this for you. 

Scarlet: Yea we had a great time *walking over to the nursery. 

Eugene: Me to. See yall tomorow hah* 

Aeris: Yea it will be fun. We will see yall tomorrow. Picking up Vex. 

Rinmaru: Handing Aeris a bag with some sheets and blankets. These should do you for tonight. If you need a thing just call us or Lun. 

Jake: Better. Told you the work out helps. 

Scarlet: We will for sure taking the bag moving towards the door with Rei in one arm* We're lucky there tiny beans. 

Eugene: Bye bye * waving at them as they leave. 

Henrietta: Hehe ..wanna watch south park *grabbing the remote of the table. 

Jake: I'm down for whatever. Kissing Henrietta's head. 

Aeris: Thankful that Ro thinks and put their carseats into the little car I rented. If we like this one. We can buy it before the baby gets here. 

Rinmaru: Laying down on the couch. We have so much to do. 

Henrietta: "Anything"...I'm just joking with ya hahaha *putting on south park. 

Scarlet: Yea it seems nice let's test it out tho haha *getting in the passenger seat after. Buckling Rei in. 

Eugene: It will all be worth it. 

Jake: Yea sorry baby doll I'm all sexed out. Not used to saying that either. 

Rinmaru: Nods yes it will be. I'm excited now. Wiggling on the couch. 

Aeris: It was reviewed for the best family car you can get right now. Snapping Vex in moving to the front seat. Res gave me this before he left. He said to stick it to our wall it will keep their magic under control until they go back home. 

Henrietta: Aw man I never thought I'd hear you say that, but I'm cool with it we've got a new record 1 ½ days * laughing. 

Eugene: Hehe I'm gonna go check on the girls. 

Scarlet: That will be good. I don't know how Ro and Lun do it without using a bunch of magic. 

Aeris: I don't think ours will have magic. Not saying they won't. Just that... I'm not sure. Taking Scarlet's hand. 

Rinmaru: I'll fix us some supper. 

Jake: My dicks still raw love. Just not used to being sore there. 

Scarlet: Who knows. I mean from what I know water serpents magic is more... physical. Plus I'm human so that might interfere. 

Eugene: Thanks love *checking on the girls. 

Henrietta: No don't beat yourself up over it.. Besides I don't know why your the one that's sore. I'm the one who got pounded into a million times *gives a small smile.* 

Jake: I'm not sore my dick is. Kissing Henrietta's head. 

Rinmaru: How are they? Heading into the kitchen. 

Aeris: Nodding yeah pretty much.. We will just prepare for both. 

Henrietta: Haha I'll have to be soft on you then *says in a mock pouty tone watching the show. 

Eugene: They're alright just playing. 

Scarlet: Yup I'm hoping he, she, or they have blue hair just like you. 

Aeris: What's wrong with red hair?? Smiling at her. I think having a kid with either would be great. Hell it could even end up with black hair. Technically Axe is my twin. He has black hair. Our eyes are the only thing that's the same. Though his are more a gold like pink than mine. 

Rinmaru: That's good, calling from the kitchen. I'm glad they are playing well today. Anything in particular you want for dinner? 

Jake: Nah you don't have to do none of that. Smiling fingers gently running through Henrietta's hair. 

Romeo: Getting out of the car slowly not realizing how drained I really am. Picking Kai up out of the car seat. Shit... babe can you grab his seat it's going to need stripped and washed. Looks like the little guy had a blow out in his sleep. Sighing it's all over his blanket and well now me. 

Scarlet: Haha well it's just a hope, but I'll be happy no matter what he, she, or they look like. Seeing there house up the street* Well almost home either these two. 

Eugene: Nope, not really. Just as long as we can eat it. 

Henrietta: Alright *smiling her attention going back on the screen. 

Lunar: Going over by Romeo looking at the seat.* Sighs yes I'll deal with it. Let's just get you two inside* unbuckling the carseat picking it up after putting the blanket on top trying not to get any on herself as they walk towards the house. 

Romeo: Sorry babe.... I really do think it was a good idea to let Vex and Rei stay with Aeris and Scar... I'm worried about whatever this is. I'll go get Kai and me clean. Unlocking the door with magic. Heading to the bathroom. I'm feeling pretty gross myself. 

Jake: Your brother and Axe sure have been quiet tonight. 

Aeris: Exactly yes we are home. Pulling into the driveway. They fell asleep in their seats. 

Rinmaru: I'm thinking fried chicken, mac and cheese. 

Lunar: Yes it was the right call. I'll go clean this off and maybe a few other things. *Walking into the house cleaning off the vomit using a little bit of magic to clean it off briefly throwing the blanket in the washer and stripping the chair. 

Henrietta: Huh who knows. He might just be using some kind of magic shield. 

Scarlet: Heh that was easier than expected getting out of the car gently picking Rei up. *Aw your hair already reaches your shoulders your going to have super long hair just like your mommy. *Says cheerfully carrying her into the house. 

Eugene Flops on the couch hell yes. 

Rinmaru: Giggles love you. I'll get started. Pulling out pans and the chicken I had in the fridge. 

Aeris: Lifting Vex up to head in the house grabbing their diaper bag. This little guy looks so much like Ro... It's so amazing the resemblance. I think he has Lunar eyes. 

Jake: I don't know it's just weird I guess... 

Romeo: Stripping Kai and myself. Getting into the shower with him still laying against my chest to get all the nasty stuff off of us both. Sighing when he starts to wake up from the water. 

Kai: Whimpers at the water making contact with his skin. Tummy gurgling. A little fart is heard. 

Romeo: Oh boy come on little man not in the shower. Feeling the warm liquid like substance running down my side... I guess we are adding another symptom to your list. Stepping further under the water to clean the mess 

Eugene: I love you too. 

Scarlet: Yea its pretty weird since she has multicolored eyes I was pretty intrigued how that was going to turn out. Since Rei has green and silver. Haha it's fun to pick out little traits they get. 

Lunar: Going into the nursery fixing up the crib with some clean blankets not really expecting them to be clean in the, morning. 

Romeo: Hey love can you bring me a diaper? Sighing finally getting us both clean. Realizing the tub will need to be washed out. Stepping out wrapping Kai in a towel. Your alright little fella. 

Kai: Crying softly. Hands tightening up in the towel. Turning his head back and forth against Romeo's chest. 

Aeris: Unlocking the door heading inside. I can hold them both if you can put the stuff in the bag on the crib. Smiling at her turning on the light in the room that will soon be the nursery. 

Rinmaru: Cooking away. 

Lunar: Yea I'll be right there *picking up the diaper bag taking one out. Walking over to the bathroom door opening it and setting the diaper on the sink. Walking back out to fix up their bed. 

Scarlet: Alright *handing Rei to Aeris taking the bag and setting up a few things in the crib. 

Aeris: Gently swaying with both babies in my arms. Humming a gentle tune to keep them asleep. 

Romeo: Getting the diaper on Kai, sitting him down for just a second to get a towel wrapped around my waist. Picking him up again as he starts to cry louder. Shhh... daddy is here just needed to cover myself up. Rubbing his back gently. Just dont puke on me again. Sighing as I feel the inevitable running down my back. 

Kai: Crying too hard, vomits down Romeo's back. Giving little coughs as more vomit hits the floor behind Ro... 

Romeo: Babe...?? 

Scarlet: Alright I've got everything ready.* I'll go make some dinner while you take care of them. 

Lunar: Going back over to the door lightly knocking on it.* Yea what is it. 

Romeo: We got a problem... Reaching out to open the door... Kai just threw up everywhere. 

Kai: Whimpering giving another gag... puking down his and Romeo's chests. Little coughs filling the empty sound in the room. 

Aeris: Smiles thanks babe. Kissing Scarlet as I walk into the room to tuck in the sweet babies. They will wake up for a bottle later right? 

Lunar: Giving a worried sigh I have an idea leaving for a couple seconds. Coming back with a towel and a viel full of some glowing liquid. I think we should try some of this. It's perfectly safe if that's what your thinking. It will just numb the fever a bit just for a couple hours. 

Scarlet: I think so going into the kitchen starting to make some food. 

Romeo: If it will calm his stomach I don't think I'm even worried about the other stuff. I've already got to clean the bathtub. Looking at her with tired eyes... He is covered in puke again. *whimpers along with Kai. 

Kai: Ma ma... arms reaching for Lunar. Tummy urts... 

Aeris: Tucking in] the babies then coming back out to the kitchen. Anything I can do to help? 

Lunar: Sighs just clean yourself off. I'll clean this up when your done. You really need to sleep babe *looking at both of you.* I can clean Kai off if he gets any worse. Just rest for a bit. 

Scarlet: Umm....yes I don't remember if we have any rice. I was going to make chicken and rice. 

Romeo: Sighs... setting Kai back down. Standing up a little unsteady. Your right I need to get some sleep. You sure you got him though? He has diarrhea now too. Pointing at the tub. Grabbing the rag can you help me clean off my back love. Turning around. . Please? 

Aeris: It should be in that blue container on the counter. Smiling coming over to stop beside Scarlet. 

Lunar: Yes of course *taking the rag cleaning off Romeo's back after handing him a shirt.* Don't worry just get some sleep. You've done so much for us today now I'll do my part. *Kissing his cheek then picking Kai up.* Ok now to see if I can force this stuff down his throat. 

Scarlet: Thanks grabbing it and putting it in a pot with water. Ok simple enough. 

Aeris: Kissing Scarlet's cheek. You don't have to do it I can. If you want to relax. 

Romeo: Kissing Lunar on the head as I go by... I'm sorry love. I hate that I'm so wore out. I don't like not helping. 

Scarlet: Ok I put everything on the counter. I'll go change and cheek on Vex and Rei. 

Lunar: Your fine love now go. *Says with a small smile taking Kai into the kitchen pooring the viel of blue liquid down his throat. 

THE NEXT DAY 

Romeo: Waking to the smell of something off... sitting up rubbing my neck. Shit. 

Aeris: Wandering around the living room with two little ones following after me. A smile on my face. 

Res: Sitting at the table in the kitchen. 

Axe: Staring at the bottle of meds in my hand. 

Jake: Fixing breakfast. 

Dakota: Sitting in my house all alone. 

Jess: Watching an old cartoon. Missing Jun. 

Lunar: Leaning on the couch holding an asleep Kai having gotten him to rest for a while without any side effects. 

Scarlet: Stretching out her arms as she walks out of their bedroom. Looking at Aeris, Rei, and Vex with a small smile. 

Lorence: Feeding Pynce his bottle. 

Henrietta: Standing beside Jake talking as he cooks. 

Jaqueline: Walking Andy to school. 

Romeo: Coming around the corner seeing them together. How did the night go? What's that smell by the way? 

Aeris: Did you sleep okay? These two rise early. So we have already had breakfast. I left you some. Smiling at Scarlet. They have been chasing me. 

Res: Are you sure you would be okay with me going back to work? 

Jake: Looking at Henrietta.. so anything you want to do today? 

Lunar: Huh, oh he was pretty normal after I got him to drink the medicine. Yawns and rubs one of her eyes. I made breakfast for when you woke up *pointing at the counter. 

Scarlet: Haha chasing is a bit of a overstatement *moving into the kitten taking the plate of food. Thank you... Where are we meeting up with Rin and Eugene? 

Lorence: Yes of course Pynce and I will be fine. Plus you need to go back to make that cake for the wedding. 

Henrietta: I don't know the usual. Watch tv, take a walk, make a few prank calls, or if your not sore anymore maybe get nailed. I don't know what to do today babe. 

Res: We still have a few days before I do that. I just thought it might be good to start having money coming in. I have plenty saved its no problem, but yea we can't live off of it forever. 

Aeris: We are yea... I thought we were all supposed to meet to shop for clothes? 

Romeo: Thanks love not really hungry. There was a weird smell when I woke up. Got my stomach kind of twisted. 

Jake: Spanks her ass. I might be up for some of that. 

Lorence: Exactly now that were raising Pynce. We can't rely on that forever haha, but call if you need anything. We will come for lunch maybe. 

Scarlet: Will call to ask where they want us to meet up, and who's helping who. 

Lunar: Um.. maybe it's the meds I used to help Kai's stomach. No idea really standing up holding Kai. I can go to Aeris and Scarlet's house to pick up Vex and Rei. 

Henrietta: Snickering not sore anymore I take it? 

Res: Smiles I'd like that. Kissing Lorence softly. I'm going to get dressed and head out. 

Aeris: Yea we will need to let Lunar know that we are taking these little darlings to the babysitter. So she can come to. With Kai sick I guess Ro will end up staying home.

Romeo: Your supposed to go shopping with them, Rin, and Eu. Aren't you? 

Jake: I've been good since this morning. 

Lorence: Alright I'll be taking care of this little man *picking Pynce up off the ground and setting him down on the couch. 

Scarlet: Yea I guess poor little guy. I don't think it's just a fever. Well I'll watch these two if you want to call and tell Lunar. 

Lunar: Yes I.. think so. To help Eugene and Rin find some clothes for the wedding, but if you need me here. I can stay with you and Kai. 

Henrietta: Good *giggling.* We beat our record two days. 

Jake: Smiling pulling her close. Not to worried about records. Just like being deep inside. Licking her neck. Kind of thought about pounding ya right here in the kitchen. 

Axe: Could you not... entering the room. Rubbing his head. 

Romeo: Smiling at her gently taking Kai from her arms. You should get to go. I'll have to go back to work soon. Then it will be just you here. I want you to have days like this. Alright. I can handle our little man here. 

Aeris: Yea I'll go call her. Smiling they have lots of energy. Taking my phone heading across to the other room to call Lunar. 

Res: Kissing Lorence one more time. I love you. You know that right? Heading to the bedroom to get dressed. 

Lunar: *Smiling* your the best *kissing Romeo's cheek. Hearing her phone go off answering it* hello. 

Scarlet: Hehe ok kneeling down playing with them happily. 

Lorence: I love you to babe *pulling a blanket over Pynce. 

Henrietta: Aw your such a buzz kill. 

Axe: Buzz kill my ass... I'm hungry and don't want to see you two fucking in the kitchen. I had a rough night as it is. Luc is still asleep. So could ya keep it down? 

Jake: Really he is still asleep? He okay? I mean we were out like the dead. When did yall get in last night? Why were you up late? 

Axe: Shaking my head. No he just... He seems really tired since the Halloween party. So I just let him sleep. 

Res: Once dressed kisses Lorence once more then heading out. Back to the cafe to work. 

Aeris: Hey Lun it's Aeris. Thought I'd let you know we are taking the little darlings to the sitter. So you can come with us to do the shopping. We figured Ro will be staying with Kai. 

Henrietta: Ya Lucuse does sleep a lot when it comes to alcohol. Sighing just give him a few more hours he'll be ok... Fine will keep it down. 

Lorence: Waving at Res before he leaves. 

Lunar: The same one that lives by Dakota.. Um ok I'll meet you there. True Kai is still sick see you there. 

Aeris: We figured so... Give the little guy a kiss for us. We will see you soon. 

Jake: Damn that was two days ago though. He is that bad from drinking?? 

Axe: Shaking my head it doesn't seem like that. I don't know. It's been a few days. Lucuse sleeps more than anything. I just assumed it was stress.. I thought about asking you or Dakota to talk to him, but that didn't work well the last time. I don't want anyone fighting again. 

Romeo: Looking up at Lunar. Is that them? 

Scarlet: Looks up as Aeris walks back into the room anything new? 

Henrietta: Well 2 days isn't that long on his record of sad hangover. Well it might be cause you two went somewhere. I'm guessing it's not really that unnatural for Lucuse. 

Lunar: Yes they're dropping Rei and Vex off at the sitter that lives by Dakota, and I'm suposed to meet them there. 

Romeo: Do you need me to drive you? I don't mind. He will probably sleep through the trip. 

Axe: As long as you think Lucuse is okay. I'll just do what I've been doing. Just letting him sleep. 

Aeris: She will meet us at the sitter's place. Then we can ride to Rin's from there. 

Lunar: No it's fine Dakota's house isn't that far from here. *Going into their room changing into tha pair of black overalls and a dark red T shirt.* I'll be back in a few hours call me if you need any thing *giving Romeo a soft kiss.* 

Henrietta: Shrugs her shoulders yea Lucuse just sleeps a lot. Nothing to serious *taking a glass out of the shelf.* 

Scarlet: Ok well shall we head out then *picking up Vex in one arm.* The couple that they stayed with last time were pretty nice. 

Aeris: Yea they were... Maybe we could drag Dakota along... She is probably home. She doesn't start her new job yet. 

Axe: Nods grabbing some yogurt and fruit out of the fridge. Lucuse was out when I left the room so I figured just come eat. Didn't realize you guys were even in here. 

Jake: I was cooking her some breakfast. Didn't realize you guys were even home. You were so quiet last night. 

Romeo: Be safe then. Laying down with Kai on the couch. 

Scarlet: Yea Dakota is gunna freak out. When she finds out that they're having a wedding so soon. 

Henrietta: Yes we thought you guys just left for a couple days. Well I guess we'll finish up and go. 

Lunar: I will bye *skipping to the door after grabbing her house keys, and starting to walk towards Dakota's house. 

Aeris: Scooping up Rei grabbing the diaper bag. You ready love?? Picking up the house keys. 

Axe: No just me fighting rutt sickness, my father being a dick, and father being a god sent all in one. With Luc doing a lot of sleeping. 

Scarlet: Yup putting on her shoes going over by the door with a small bag. 

Henrietta: Shrugs again ok then *getting bored with this topic.* 

Jake: Nods putting food onto plates... Come on we can go finish our show. Heading to the living room. 

Axe: Sinking into the chair at the table. Pouring some fruit and yogurt into a bowl. Mixing it up. Eating slowly. 

Aeris: Heading out to the car with them locking the doors. Strapping down the little ones. Before driving off heading to the sitters. 

Rinmaru: Hey you think we should call them, or do you think they are already on their way here. 

Henrietta: Picking up her plate sitting on the couch next to Jake. 

Scarlet: Wonder how Jaqueline and Dakota have been. I mean they've just been together for not even a week. 

Eugene: Well I think Res had to go to work, and Lorence is taking care of Pynce. Ro or Lunar is staying home because of Kai. Aeris and Scarlet wait for nobody haha. So I think they're on the way. May pick up Lunar, Ro, or maybe Dakota. 

Jake: You aren't that concerned about your brother at all? 

Aeris: That's what I figured. It would be good to have Dakota with us. Find out how it's going. 

Rinmaru: Yeah I didn't take into account all this stuff happening. 

Eugene: Pretty ironic we have one person who's really good with fashion. One that's semi experienced, and one who's clueless. So pretty good mix if you ask me *laughing. 

Henrietta: Eh it's not that big a deal. Lucuse is just sleeping. Once he drank a lot when he went to a bar with Dakota and me... He was in his room for like a week so two days isn't that shocking. 

Scarlet: Yea im sure it's ok at least Jaqueline seems pretty nice compared to a lot of people I've met with that profession.


	57. Chapter 56

Rinmaru: That's why we have all of us... We will figure it out. 

Jake: Nods I hope so. Smiling I guess its like you said. If Lucuse isnt I'm sure he will tell someone. 

Aeris: Yes I think Jaqueline will be good for Dakota. I mean it was rough enough she thought she was in love with Lucuse. 

Eugene: Heheh true true *picking up Zora.* Well I guess we should drop them off at the sitter we used last time. 

Henrietta: Yup Lucuse is a pain but hes honest.. Thats also a bit of a pain. 

Scarlet: Supposedly Eugene will ask Dakota about it when we see her. 

Rinmaru: Yes the sitter was great. I think that's were Lunar was headed. We could just meet them all there. 

Aeris: Really... I've thought about it. I just didn't want to bring it up for a bit. 

Jake: Honesty can be that way for a lot of people. I noticed he hates when people ask if he is okay. Even if you know he isn't and just wont say anything. . 

Axe: Thanks for your concern... I'll head back upstairs so I can't hear your conversations anymore. Yawning rubbing at my eyes, making my way back upstairs. Medicine bottle still were I left it. Walking over taking it even though I don't want to. 

Eugene: Good idea. Think I'll go get Mika in some cleaner clothes before we head out. *Smiling moving over to the kitchen picking Mika up out of her chair. Taking her over to sit on the couch next to Zora. 

Scarlet: Yea I mean it has only been about 2 days since they were actually got together hahaha. 

Henrietta: Same with that one. Axe always denying being sick, and who ends up in the damn hospital. They're both pains. 

Rinmaru: I got the girls. Smiles you get dressed and could you grab the diaper bag on your way back through. Texting Lunar and Aeris we will meet them at the sitters home. 

Aeris: Yeah it's only been that, but it's over the course of a week. I'm sure they have seen each other more than that. Pulling up at the sitters house. Oh Rin and Eu are coming to meet here. 

Jake: Damn... That's never good. You got me now. I won't let you hide that stuff from me. 

Axe: Laying back down pulling the covers up. 

Eugene: Mhm *nods walking into the bedroom putting on some casual clothes grabbing the bag on the way back and his keys. 

Scarlet: Well it all works out then *opening the door and going back picking up Vex in one arm.* Ok small beans let's get you inside. 

Lunar: Sitting on the sidewalk waving as they pulled up. 

Henrietta: What? No I'm not sick. I was telling you about Axe he does that.. A lot from what I've figured out. *Turning some random pervy show on laying on the couch. 

Jake: I know your not sick. You just seem the type to try to hide it too. Sitting down after lifting her head to lay in my lap. 

Aeris: Hey hun... How is the little man? Picking up Rei. Look guys it's your mommy. 

Rinmaru: Holding one of their girl on each hip. We good to go? Mika didn't want her shoes. That's why she is crying. 

Mika: Tears running down her face wiggling her feet. 

Henrietta: Eh maybe. *sitting up pulling herself to sit on his lap watching the show.* 

Scarlet: Umm, he seems fine. Looking down at a half asleep Vex. 

Lunar: Standing up running towards them.* Hi how were they? Oh I missed them. Looking at Rei and Vex with a smile. 

Eugene: Explains it. Yup I've got everything opening the front door for Rin. 

Rinmaru: We have to get them outfits too. I don't think they should match though. Heading out the door. 

Aeris: Hey lun. Yeah they are doing great. A little sleepy. Look Rei its mommy. How are Kai and Romeo? 

Jake: Holding Henrietta sweetly watching the show over her shoulder. 

Eugene: Yea Mika could be the flower girl if we can get her too, but that's just an idea. Hmm probably not matching. If we can't find anything else. 

Scarlet: Smiling yes they were pretty easy to manage last night. 

Rei: Reaching her arms out towards Lunar. 

Lunar: Sighs sadly Kai's not getting any better, but at least he's not getting any worse. 

Aeris: Let's hope things start looking up then. Nothing else doctor appointment this coming Monday. Yea they did really good. Though I could tell they missed you both this morning. 

Rinmaru: Buckling both girls in, getting into the front. I'm sure we can find plenty of cute outfits that don't exactly match. 

Scarlet: Hehe. Well Rin and Eugene were going to meet us here. So we'll just loiter around here until then *holding Vex out to Lunar. 

Lunar: Taking Vex. Hehe that's good to know thanks again for taking care of them for us. 

Henrietta: Snickering at some of the pervy jokes in the show. 

Aeris: It's no problem. We love having the little ones around. It's all the more practice for our own. Though Vex wasn't really up to eating this morning. I gave him plenty of options like you mentioned. He just wasn't having it. He didn't seem feverish, and we played all morning. I just figured I'd let you know. *Trying to keep a good grip on Rei. They really missed you guys. 

Dakota: Finishing up cleaning around the house. Heading out the door to take out the trash. 

Rinmaru: Look there they all are. I guess they decided to wait outside for us. 

Jake: Finishing off my food setting the plate over on the table. 

Eugene: That's pretty nice of them *pulling up in the street by the sitters house. 

Lunar: Thanks for letting me know. I'll have to see what I can do. Hehe he'll have to bare with it for a few more hours to help out. 

Henrietta: Laying her head down on him with a smirk at the show* Funny show ain't it. 

Scarlet: True hope the coupel will manage. 

Rinmaru: Yea it is... She is still crying about the shoes. Sighing getting out moving to the back to get the girls. Maybe we could get her some different ones today. They might be getting to small. 

Aeris: Yea it's going to be... Though they are two short. Res went back to work so Lorence is staying home with Pynce, and Ro has Kai. Waving at Rin and Eu. They can always call us if things get to bad. Especially if the baby really is sick. 

Jake: Yes I've always liked these corny perverted adult cartoons. 

Eugene: Probably kids her age do a lot of growing at this time *getting out of the car waving at them. 

Scarlet: Should we get Dakota before we leave? That would give us an even number of who should go with which. 

Lunar: Smiling of course and after you have yours. I'll babysit for you. You know this last year has been a roller coaster. I never really thought I would ever have a friend. Now I have all of you. 

Scarlet: No kidding... Oh and sorry for all the things I said in high school for what it's worth smiling awkwardly. 

Lunar: Don't sweat it it, all in the past now. 

Henrietta: Haha figures they're just like you; corny and perverted. *Taping Jake's nose with her finger. 

Rinmaru: Getting out we just need to run the girls in. Then we will be good to go. 

Aeris: Yea we need her. She is better at all this dressing up stuff. 

Dakota: Standing out in my yard trying to get the two bags of trash into the bin. 

Jake: I'm not that bad. Though I guess I do remind myself of Kenny sometimes, or maybe Craig. 

Eugene: Yup *opening the door walking out to the car with the keys.* I'll drive. 

Scarlet: Yea we can drop off Vex and Rei. If you can get Dakota, Lun? 

Lunar: Yes I can *going over to the other side of the street sneaking up behind Dakota then jumping up from behind her giggling. 

Henrietta: Yea sometimes *leaning on. 

Rinmaru: Watching Eugene concerned.. Love we just pulled up. We just have to take the girls in. Your memory has been so clouded today. 

Dakota: Shit! Dropping the bags of trash. Lunar?? 

Aeris: Heading to the door to drop off the babies. 

Jake: Arm going around Henrietta's shoulders. 

Eugene: Oh yea been kinda scatter brained walking Mika up to the door. 

Lunar: Hi *says smiling at Dakota excitedly* are you busy today. We have a really big upcoming event that we might need your help with. 

Scarlet: Waving at Rin and Eugene you got here earlier than expected. 

Henrietta: *Giving a small smile pulling the the scruff of Jake's neck down kissing him passionately* 

Rinmaru: Following behind with Zora and the diaper bag. Yeah we realized meeting here would be easier. 

Dakota: Oh you guys having another party? Yeah I'd love to help. 

Aeris: That's cool we can quickly leave from here. 

Jake: Kissing Henrietta back with just as much passion. 

Eugene: Yea I think the plaza around here has some fancey clothes shops we can use. 

Lunar: Um... not exactly a party you see when Rin and Eugene were going to get married. The hole Harrison thing happed. So they wanted to have a redo next week. 

Scarlet: Yes I've been there. They have some great wedding options. 

Henrietta: Pulling herself up into Jake's lap. 

Jake: Thought you wanted to watch southpark. Smiling at Henrietta hands on her hips. 

Aeris: There are a few of them down that way. Shops that sale the stuff we need anyway. 

Dakota: Oh, oh wow.. A wedding for Euge, and I'm invited. 

Rinmaru: Awesome then we are good to go. Handing over the diaper bag. 

Scarlet: We can look at parks or outdoor places later since most of the good ones are on the other side of town. 

Lunar: Yes we just got the news yesterday. c  
Cause they want us to help, but we kinda need your help today. If your free none of us no that much about fashion exept maybe Scarlet. 

Eugene: Yup and it's a good thing it's going to snow tomorrow *taking out his keys. 

Henrietta: Well now I want to do this. Pushing her tough into Jake's mouth. 

Jake: Bits at it, running his own tongue over Henrietta's. Pulling it more into his mouth. 

Rinmaru: We will get our white wedding. I'm excited. 

Aeris: We have a few different places we could try. Then there is also maybe just asking Ro... His back yard is really big. An it's currently empty. 

Dakota: Nods yea I'm free. Don't start my job until tomorrow. An Jaq has been too busy... 

Eugene: Don't forget purple *unlocking their car.* We can all cram into here right? 

Scarlet: Yup well we can figure that out later. I hope you to don't mind Lunar went over to get Dakota since you guys aren't really good at fashion or anything like that. 

Lunar: Yea hehe *starting to walk to the other side of the street.* Speaking of that how has everything been since the Halloween party? I mean that's when you two got together right? 

Henrietta: Hooking her hands under his shirt pulling it off strateling across him 

Jake: Giving Henrietta a growl in warning. Before flipping her onto her back on the couch. 

Dakota: I'm fine it sounds like fun.. I haven't seen Jaqueline since friday. Took her and Andy out. Then radio silence. It's been weird. I wanted to go over, but she hasn't been home. I'm worried. 

Aeris: Should all fit into the one vehicle just fine . 

Rinmaru: Yes love. We will fit fine. We don't have Ro, Res, or Lorence along. 

Lunar: That's wierd. Well did anything happen before that or after the Halloween party? *Helping Dakota throw the trash bag in the garbage bin.* 

Scarlet: hehe, well here they come. *Glancing at Lunar and Dakota.* 

Eugene: Yup. Ok I'll drive if you guys can tell me where we're driving to. I don't know exactly where the plaza is. 

Henrietta: Giggling a bit using her feet to kick Jake's pants down. 

Jake: Already can't keep your hands off of me huh? Bucking up his hips. 

Rinmaru: I can drive if you need me to love. 

Dakota: Waving happily to all of them. Nothing that I can think of. Just she mentioned one of her good friends at the club left her a note and just disappeared. She quit the club and everything. All that happened after some guy hurt her.. 

Eugene: Alright if you know wear to go handing Rin the keys with a smile. 

Lunar: Oh, really well it's a good thing she quit then heh. I'm glad things are going well. *Giving Dakota a playful punch in the arm trying to lighten her spirits.* You better invite us to your wedding. 

Henrietta: Maybe maybe *giving a seductive grin pulling off her own shirt. 

Jake: Kissing down Henrietta's chest. Hands massaging her breasts. Fuck I love you. 

Dakota: No I mean the guy did it to Jaq... Then, then her friend quits. I found it weird since she seemed really protective over Jaq. I'm sure if it happens which I'm kind of worried that it might not. Maybe she isn't really into me. I haven't heard from her since I dropped them off that night. I even offered to take her back and forth to work. She said she didn't know how she felt about it. 

Rinmaru: Smiles taking the keys. Giving him a kiss. If you need to go home just let me know. You have been really scattered since we left the house. Nuzzling him heading to the driver side. 

Lunar: Oh... I see maybe you can convince her to find a new job. Should we knock and see if she's really ok? No I'm overthinking. 

Eugene: No I need to be here for this. I'm sure it's just a couple little blunders. *Walking over to the passenger seat. 

Henrietta: Aw I love you to *pulling down her jeans arching her back. 

Jake: Pulling Henrietta's breast into my mouth hands going down between her legs. 

Rinmaru: Just please... I'm worried. I know we want to do this. We will go until you need to stop. Will that work? 

Dakota: She left earlier. I saw her drop Andy off. Sighing or I would totally agree. 

Aeris: So we ready to go? 

Eugene: Good idea besides I trust these people. The girls seemed really tired last time we picked them up. 

Scarlet: As far as I can see, getting into the back seat. 

Lunar: You should check on her afterwords that's really strange *getting into the back seat. 

Henrietta: *Arching her back further up. Pulling her waist closer to Jake's hand eagerly.* 

Jake: You like that baby doll? Getting more into it. 

Dakota: Yea I want to. Was just trying to give her some space. Buckling up we are good to go. 

Aeris: Yes good driver let's move this carriage. 

Rinmaru: Laughing alright. Rubbing Eugene's hand. Pulling out of the driveway heading to the plaza. 

Henrietta: Yes *says in a seductive tone. Moving her hand down Jake with a seductive smirk.* 

Lunar: Nods looking out the window* so anywhere else we need to go today or just this for today.* 

Eugene: Um I don't know. Do we since Res is taking care of the cake? 

Rinmaru: We need to get outfits for us and the kids. Then we need to check out that flower shop to see if we can get some we like ordered. 

Aeris: Oh yea we need bouquets and decorations. 

Jake: Bucking my hips up, while pushing my fingers inside Hen. 

Dakota: Also we need to look into other decorations for your winter theme. 

Eugene: Ok so will do the clothes first, go look at some decorations, and last flowers. 

Lunar: Nods *taking out her note pad* writing it down. 

Scarlet: How did you know it was winter themed Dakota? 

Henrietta: *Giving a moan, moving her hips around.* Mmh yes like that *continuing to move her hand up and down on Jake. 

Rinmaru: Sounds good. Pulling up into the plazas parking lot. 

Dakota: Well why else have a wedding next week. We are getting snow. At least that was our forecast. Was I wrong? 

Aeris: Laughing softly I mean she isn't wrong. 

Jake: Fuck... moving against Henrietta's hand. Moving my hand faster. . 

Eugene: Huh your right this place does have a lot of formal wear shops. 

Scarlet: Yea its suposed to snow tonight and there planing to do it on Wednesday. I think. 

Lunar: Looking at some of the shops. 

Henrietta: Yes *Moaning a little. Moving away from Jake's hand pulling over on his lap.* I think I need the real thing. 

Jake: Oh really... Kissing down Henrietta's neck then back up. Pulling her into a kiss. Before pushing up inside of her. 

Aeris: Yea these places can do alterations if we need them too. 

Dakota: I think the idea is great. Just hope the cold isn't going to be a problem for Eugee... you don't do well in the cold. 

Rinmaru: Oh shit... I didn't even think about that. Looking over at Eugene. Babe... no wonder your having issues. 

Henrietta: *Moaning into Jake's mouth pushing her hips down against him going at a faster pace* Y-yes harder baby. 

Eugene: It's fine it doesn't effect me as much as it affects other fiery fairies. Cause I'm not completely a fire. 

Scarlet: Yea I think it just makes him a littel ditzy for a few minutes it's not going to snow that much. 

Lunar: Opening the door. 

Rinmaru: It would still explain some of the clumsiness. Not so much your scattered zoned outness. Rubbing Eugene's arm. Sticking with my earlier statement we will get stuff done. If you need to stop just say so. 

Aeris: Totally, if you need to step away for a break just let us know. 

Dakota: Well that's good. Glad you have all thought this all out. Following Lunar. 

Jake: Leaning Henrietta back down against the couch to get a better angle to go faster. This what you want baby? 

Eugene: Yup I will. I'm fine right now tho don't worry about it. 

Scarlet: Yes just tell us when you need to stop. Getting out of the car. 

Lunar: No problem in stopping for a bit. 

Henrietta: Yes fuck me baby! *pushing her body down against Jake moving her feet over his shoulders. 

Rinmaru: Getting out stopping to wait for everyone. 

Dakota: Smiling opening Eugene's door. 

Aeris: Standing on the sidewalk. Which store should we hit first? 

Jake: Yes, that's it baby doll. You want it deeper huh? Thrusting my hips faster. 

Eugene: Thanks Dakota, getting out walking over to the group.* Um, we can split into groups of two. I want it to be a suprise with the clothes. Is that ok? 

Lunar: Who would go with who? 

Scarlet: It's your call were an even number. 

Henrietta: Yes fuck! I want to take you as hard as you can go. *practically screaming running one of her hands through Jake's hair ruffling it up. 

Jake: Lifting up a little taking a strong hold onto Henrietta's hips. Using my feet braced into the couch cushions to start a rigorous pace. With no sign of stopping. 

Rinmaru: I'm fine with that. We can get the shopping done faster that way. Just text me if you need me. Giving Eu a kiss. Love you. 

Aeris: Well we need someone good with fashion with each one. Someone to check off what we get done. Then someone to just give blunt advice. 

Dakota: I'll go with Eugee. 

Eugene: Alright then I take it Aeris and Scarlet would go with you. Lunar and Dakota can come with me. 

Lunar: Sure no problem *pulling out her note pad and pencil.* 

Scarlet: Alright then let's go *pointing at a unisex formal clothes shop. 

Henrietta: Oh yes fuck! *Screaming out doing her best to keep up with his pace griping the side of the couch to not get pushed off.* 

Jake: Keeping my hold on Henrietta's hips. Fuck baby doll so close. Your so fucking tight. 

Aeris: Sounds good to me. Smiling at them. Let's split up. Pulling Rin along behind us. 

Dakota: We can head to that one over there. Pointing at a tuxedo shop. 

Henrietta: God I'm close too fuck I'm.... *cumming hard on Jake. Not slowing down in the slightest. 

Scarlet: Going into the shop pulling them down some wedding clothes* anything catching your eye? 

Eugene: Yea that one walking over to the shop excitedly. 

Dakota: Did you guys come up with colors? 

Aeris: Looking around yea Rin.. What were you thinking about. You said an in between vibe right. . 

Rinmaru: Nods yes I wanted something dress like but with the masculine vibe of a tux. 

Jake: Fuck yea love how you pull me in more when you cum. Thrusting faster going in deeper. Before howling when I release staying inside. 

Eugene: Yea kinda like shades of purple and white if I'm not mistaken. I think Lunar has notes. 

Lunar: Nods handing Dakota a note pad with the information. 

Scarlet: Got you hmm looking at a sort of tux dress apron thing. How about that? 

Henrietta: *Moaning holding them in place feeling it go threw out her.* Fuck fuck fuck! 

Jake: Panting holding Henrietta tight against me. A light growl rumbling from my chest. Nuzzling into her neck. 

Aeris: Wow, that's actually really good eye love. 

Rinmaru: Yea like that. Smiling coming over to look it over. 

Dakota: Alright yes. You said you wanted a white tux.. So we just need to get you the vest and tie in a color so a shade of purple would look good. 

Henrietta: Breathing heavily* oh fuck I love you. 

Scarlet: Picking it up holding it out * you want to try it on? 

Lunar: Alright I'll look around going into an ile of purple vests and ties. 

Eugene: Great idea *looking around at white tuxedos.* 

Dakota: The white tuxedos are over here. Walking to a side section of just white. 

Rinmaru: Yea I'm actually excited. This is great. . 

Aeris: The changing room is back here. 

Jake: Leaning against Henrietta's chest. Nodding. . 

Eugene: Great eye *picking up a white one with a light purple tie.* I like this one but it's missing something. 

Lunar: Picking up a dark purple vest skipping over to them. 

Scarlet: Handing it to him go on *moving over to Aeris. 

Rinmaru: Smiles skipping back with the outfit in tow. I can't wait. 

Aeris: Arms going around Scarlet's waist. That could be you too.. 

Dakota: Oh perfect. 

Lunar: *Tilts her head to the side* did you guys find something? 

Eugene: Yup we found this tux, and that vest will work perfectly. I'll go try is on. 

Scarlet: Hehe yes we should have a wedding soon as well. 

Aeris: Don't care about the wedding just want to see you smiling like that in one of those. Pointing to some really pretty dresses. 

Dakota: You picked the perfect color Lunar. Smiling at her. 

Rinmaru: Getting the outfit on no problem smiling at my reflection. 

Scarlet: Hehe I mean we are the maids of honor so *smiling move over to a rack of pretty dresses. 

Lunar: Yes *smiling handing him the vest.* 

Eugene: Moving over to the changing rooms. 

Rinmaru: I like this one. Stepping out of the dressing room with a big smile. 

Aeris: Looking over Rin. It looks great. We need to find us a nice dress in purple colors right. 

Dakota: I'll wear a tux too... How about you Lun? We need to get tuxes ordered for Ro, Res, and Lorence as well. 

Eugene: Getting dressed then walking out of the dressing room. 

Scarlet: Yup it was supposed to be shades of purple if I'm not mistaken. *Picking up a light purple knee length dress with white and purple roses. 

Lunar: Hehe I'm thinking a dark purple dress smiling. Yea should we text them what they were picturing? 

Dakota: Yes we should totally text them. We don't want to forget anything. They need outfits for Mika and Zora. I guess also for the triplets and Pynce. Walking around the tuxedos. 

Aeris: Wow... that's great love. Rin you are perfect. 

Rinmaru: I'm just so worried. Eu, has been acting so strange recently. Dizzy spells, clumsiness, and odd bouts of spaceyness. 

Eugene: Walking over to them watcha talking about? 

Lunar: I think I left my phone in the car do you have yours on you? *Looking at Eugene giving a small clap* it looks perfect. 

Scarlet: Maybe it's from the whole planing thing. I mean this has all been pretty rushed. 

Rinmaru: Nods maybe. He hasn't wanted to talk about it so it's possible. . Thanks for listening to my rambling. Maybe it's really me and I've been imagining it. 

Aeris: You are both probably just nervous. We can all help keep an eye on him. How about that? 

Dakota: You really do look great. Handing my phone to Lunar. Use mine. 

Scarlet: Yup and if anything was seriously wrong I'm sure you wouldn't be going threw with this. 

Eugene: Thanks I like this purple never really been my color, but I think it's working. 

Lunar: Thanks *taking it and texting asking what the others were thinking for the wedding outfit. 

Rinmaru: Nods giving a smile. Lunar wants to know about the outfit... Should we send her a pic? 

Aeris: I think totally... that outfit is awesome.   
I think I will go with the short one that has a fading of light purple to dark purple. 

Dakota: I think it looks good. Plus it's not over bearing on you. Since it's just the vest and tie.

Lunar: Oh that's really nice looking at the picture. Then texting Ro and Res what they wanted. 

Scarlet: For Lunar or you? 

Eugene: Yea I really like it *walking back over to the changing room to change back. 

Romeo: Rolling over on the couch to his phone buzzing. Relaxing at Lunar's message. Texting back something simple is fine love. For her to pick it out. 

Res: Stopping what he was doing to send a quick reply. Stick with variations of Eugene's tux but change up the colors. Adding in Lorence and his own measurements. 

Aeris: For me... I mean Lunar might look better in it. 

Lunar: Alright Res wants something like Eugene's but mix up the colors a little bit and Ro wants something simple. 

Eugene: Alright.. I'm guessing Ro just wants to make it easier on us, but we won't let him. 

Scarlet: No no no, I'm sure you'll be stunning in it. I just wasn't sure who you were talking about. 

Dakota: He seems like the type to want things easy. I do think maybe the idea to stick with something close to Eugee's would be a good idea. We could just change up the shades of purple stick with the white suit. 

Rinmaru: Stepping back out after changing. This is definitely the one. 

Aeris: It's no big deal. Smiling shyly. 

Lunar: Nods handing Dakota's phone back to her alright then. 

Scarlet: Yup well should we find the others, help them pick out there stuff, or see if they are done? 

Eugene: Changing back. Alright then a tux with a vest and a tie but a different shade of purple. 

Dakota: Yes... it would work good. We can just mix it up for each person. 

Aeris: Not sure I mean the whole point of splitting up was to keep Rin's outfit a surprise right? 

Rinmaru: Nods I think that's what Eu wanted. 

Scarlet: Yeah. Never mind... Oh yeah we could start thinking of vows not the whole thing, but get a general idea. I need to know how much mascara I'm going to cry off *adds the last part in as a joke.* 

Eugene: Yeah we can find a couple different shades wherever you found the first one. 

Lunar: That way in the left corner. 

Dakota: Looking across. Looks like that have a pretty good amount of purple variation. I call the really pale shade. I think it will look good against my skin. 

Rinmaru: I've got a few thoughts sitting down on a small sofa in the shop. I wanted to bring up a few different things. Like how I knew he was special the moment we met. I want it to be personal. 

Aeris: Oh wow... that will be so pretty. 

Lunar: Your right you would look good in that *picking up the pale vest holding it out to Dakota. Looking over to a few darker shades.* You think Res and Ro would like something along with those shades? 

Eugene: Smiling watching them looking at a few simple tuxes that might work. 

Scarlet: Yeah you don't have to tell us the whole thing tho. 

Aeris: Yea I totally agree with Scarlet. You seem like you got it in your head. 

Rinmaru: Nods smiling yes. So did you two see a dress you like? 

Dakota: I think Res would like the shade that doesn't clash with his hair. Then Ro can have the one in between. . Then we need three white tuxes in their dimensions. They both sent them. 

Scarlet: Yup holding up the light purple one with little fabric roses* and Aeris found one too. 

Eugene: Coming back with three white tuxes will these work? 

Lunar: Yeah picking three different shades of purple vests and ties. 

Dakota: Alright so we need three little tuxedos for the tiny boys. We need to get a dress for Lunar. Then we can look into getting flowers, and checking out some venues. 

Rinmaru: We need dresses for the girls. We could do that. Mika, Zora, and Rei. 

Aeris: Oh yea the little girls section is over there. 

Scarlet: Wow this shop's got everything doesn't it *walking over to the section looking at tiny violet fading to blue dresses. 

Lunar: Mhm do you think they have any kids clothes in this shop? *Taking her notebook out checking a few boxes. 

Eugene: I think so. We just need to look around. 

Dakota: Isn't that the little ones back there in that corner? Pointing to a little bitty mannequin. 

Rinmaru: Should we let Lunar be a part of picking out the kids close. Looking across the little dresses. There are so many. 

Aeris: No kidding tuxedos are nothing compared to all of these. 

Scarlet: Yeah we can ask them to help when we meet up. What do you think for your girls Rin? 

Lunar: Oh yeah walking over to to a white one with a purple tie how about this? 

Eugene: I like it, but your the one with the two sons. 

Dakota: Ooo we could totally put the boys in little silver tuxes... Like a more metallic color, with white vests, and purple ties. The three of them would look so precious. 

Rinmaru: Spots a set of dresses across the room. I like those. *The dresses have a silver top, that fades into light purple, and ends in a dark purple ruffled tutu. They are so cute. . 

Aeris: Awww they are. Though not sure Zora would enjoy the tutu, but this could be your only chance with her young enough to not fight it to much. 

Lunar: Yes definitely. Res Lorence and Ro would like those. I think at least *picking up one.* 

Scarlet: Aw they are pretty cute and Zora from what I can tell at least isn't super girly. 

Eugene: Haha I'm sure they would. We still have to fine something for you Lunar to. Picking up a pair of the little tuxes. 

Dakota: I've already got my tux, you have yours, we got Ro, Res, and Lorence's. If we get these three little tuxes for the kids. Then all that's left is Lunar. So we need to pay for all of this and head across to a dress place for her. 

Rinmaru: Nods looking up. I think for pictures sake she will be okay. Pulling the two off the rack. I like them. They have the colors we want and everything. . You two got yours so we are done here. Need to pay and call to check in on Eu. 

Aeris: Your still worried about him huh? 

Rinmaru: Looks up nodding. Yea he has just been dizzy headed and spacy. He says it's nothing but shrugs I worry. 

Scarlet: Rin it's becuase of the temperature your worrying a little to much about this just relax. You know Lunar and Dakota would tell us if he was acting wierd. 

Eugene: Ok I can check in with Rin and the others while you two look around. I'm not super good with dresses besides you two get along way better then I thought when you first met. *walking over to the cashier. 

Lunar: You can say that again hehe. *Walking over with them* Rin is probably super anxious to see you.


	58. Chapter 57

Rinmaru: Rubbing my arms. I know. I just can't seem to control it. I'm going to go pay for all this. Heading to the register with all the clothes. 

Aeris: Sighs... Scar that was a little harsh. If it were you worrying about me. How would you feel. 

Dakota: Smiles heading over to the door. Eu you sure you don't need us to stay to help carry all that? 

Eugene: Nope your all good it's not that heavy *walking up to the cashier paying for the clothes. 

Lunar: You sure? 

Eugene: Nods picking up the bags starting to walk out. 

Scarlet: Sigh your right I guess. That was a little harsh. I'm just trying to help Rin relax. 

Aeris: Moving over kissing Scarlet's cheek. I know. Come on let's head out and see if Lunar and Dakota found their clothes. 

Rinmaru: Paying for everything and heading across to the door with the bags. Hey I got the stuff. 

Dakota: Taking Lunar's hand heading across to a cute dress shop. What about that one. Pointing to a pretty purple lottie dress. 

Scarlet: Walking out of the store with them waving seeing Eugene.* Hey where's Dakota and Lunar? 

Eugene: Oh they helped me find some clothes for the guys, some kid, and me. They just went to find a dress for Lunar. 

Lunar: Oh yeah I really like it. *Smiling picking it up should you see if you can find something for Jaqueline. 

Dakota: Looks down I don't know. I still don't know what's going on with our relationship. I'd like to. Something for Andy too. I should go back and grab him a tux too. A similar one to the kids but not identical. Seeing another dress in a darker purple. I think she would like that one. 

Rinmaru: Coming out of the store. Taking all the bags toward the vehicle. Aeris pop the trunk we can put all this there. While we get stuff for everyone. I need to tell Lunar I grabbed Rei a dress like the girls. I figured let them all match. 

Aeris: She went across the street with Dakota to get her a dress. Popping the trunk. 

Eugene: Yup the one with the dark tortoise dresses on display outside pointing across the street. 

Lunar: Oh yeah almost forgot she had a son. How old is he? *Picking up the dark purple dress walking over to the cashier. 

Scarlet: Oh I've been there. It's a pretty cute shop helps Aeris put the bags in the trunk. Shall we move on to flowers when they get back? 

Rinmaru: That sounds good. The flower place is on the end right? 

Dakota: Looks up around 8 I think. He is a great kid. Pulling the dress off the rack in Jaq's size. I'm getting her this. 

Aeris: Turning yea I think it's on the far end by the ice cream place. 

Eugene: I walked passed that place once. It looked really nice, and had a lot of diffrent types of flowers. 

Lunar: Ok moving over to the cashier with her dress. 

Scarlet: nice what type did you want again? 

Rinmaru: Looking up I'm not sure. I like lilies and Jupiter flowers. What about you love? Looking up at Eu. 

Aeris: Well if it really snows the purple in the jupiter flowers would be great. 

Dakota: Following behind Lunar. Yea this will take care of everything. Just need to run back over and grab Andy a tux. I'll meet you guys at the flower place. I figure that's where they will head next. 

Lunar: Alright see you. *Says with a smile as they leave the store walking up to the car. 

Eugene: Jupiter flowers definitely but what if they were purple and white? 

Scarlet: Could see that would go well with the snow. 

Dakota: Heads back across to the tux shop. 

Rinmaru: Well jupiter flowers are grown dual colored. So I'm sure they probably have a purple and white variation. 

Aeris: It would be great. Then we just need to figure out venue options. Once we get the flowers ordered. We need to get the bouquet and the flowers for the tuxes too. 

Rinmaru: I was thinking something more simple for those. So maybe the lilies would work. 

Eugene: Hmm maybe purple jupiters and white lilies might work. 

Lunar: Walking up behind them. I'm here Dakota went to pick out something for Andy. 

Scarlet: Hey I wonder who's going to catch it says laughing a bit. 

Aloise: Knocking on Romeo's door dressed in a ratty shirt and shorts. 

Romeo: Gets up carefully laying Kai down in the playpen, moved into the living room. *shirtless with blue plaid pajama pants. Pulling the door open... Aloise?? 

Aeris: Laughing softly there is no telling. 

Dakota: Coming up behind them. Maybe it will be me... giggles sweetly. 

Rinmaru: I like that idea. Smiling at them moving to Eugene's side. Let's get the flowers ordered then we can look around at some of these places to have the ceremony. 

Aeris: Still think we should talk to Ro about his backyard. 

Aloise: Ummmmmmmmm..... hi *says awkwardly* 

Scarlet: Alright we're all here now lets get moving taking Aeris's hand starting to walk towards the flower shop. 

Lunar: Following behind them after closing the trunk. 

Eugene: Yeah I guess it will all depend *starting to walk.* 

Rinmaru: Nods following along with them. 

Aeris: Gets there first holding the door open to the shop. You weren't kidding this place has everything. 

Dakota: I think I'll stay out here. I don't do well with too many flowers. 

Romeo: Looking up at his brother... Aloise what happened to you? Stepping back come in just try to stay quiet. Kai is sick. 

Aloise: Who the hell's Kai? Whatever the thing is I screwed up pretty bad. Mom and dad threw me out so I no longer had that protection.. So everyone I pissed off is out to get me *takes a step in. 

Scarlet: Yeah it's like all different seasons in different corners. 

Eugene: Walking unable to speak having only seen the outside. 

Lunar: Really why don't you like the smell of flowers? 

Dakota: It messes with my nose. I don't really want to deal with a sinus infection. I'll just stay out here. Smiling. 

Rinmaru: Looking around at the different ones... There are so many. . . See any you like love? 

Aeris: I didn't know there could be this many all in one place. 

Romeo: Points to the baby bed as I lead him into the living room. My son. We had triplets. Kai and I have been a little under the weather. Hence no shirt. So why did they kick you out what happened? Sitting down. 

Eugene: I kinda like the rosy periwinkle they're pretty nice. I still like the lily and Jupiter idea. 

Scarlet: Looking around the shop a little more. 

Lunar: Ok don't wander off gives a small wave walking into the shop. 

Aloise: Oh...you have kids ...how? Shakes his head snapping out of it. Umm well you see I kinda sunk an entire branch into the ground by mistake so they kicked me to the curb. 

Romeo: Wait you did what? Looking over at Kai. How could you not remember. You met my mate? Lunar she was with me before. She was pregnant then. 

Kai: Fussing turning in the playpen. 

Dakota: Stands off near the window of the shop next door. 

Rinmaru: Would you like one of the periwinkles. You could wear it on your tux. 

Aloise: Scratching the top of his head for a moment.* Umm...oh you mean you banged the short wolf girl says slightly shocked but accepting it. 

Eugene: Maybe yeah that would work pretty well are you having any other thoughts? 

Lunar: Walking aroud the shop kinda wondering off. 

Rinmaru: No not really. Seeing the Jupiter flowers. There they are. Smiles they have purple and white ones babe. 

Aeris: Standing near the door watching them. 

Romeo: Well yes that is normally how mating works. Banged isn't the word I'd use. Getting up moving to the playpen. Picking Kai up laying him back against my shoulder. That doesn't answer the question. What did you do to ruin our parents whole network. 

Eugene: Well should we put in an order and send everyone home. I need to add some finishing touches on my vows. 

Scarlet: Yeah I guess there's that to. 

Lunar: Wondering back to the group catching onto the conversation. You think they'll have it in by Wednesday? 

Aloise: You see I um... I kinda hookup with some chick from another mafia, and she got me to leak information about what I was supposed to be in charge of... *says reluctantly. 

Rinmaru: Well I mean. I would hope that they would. Its three days. They have plenty of flowers. 

Aeris: As popular as this place is. I'm sure they will have it done. 

Romeo: What the fuck Aloise. What were you thinking. There is so much you could have done. They could have killed you. Rubbing Kai's back. Crap his fever is back. Moving across the room. Shit will you hold him I need to go get his meds. 

Eugene: Yeah let's put the order in. *Walking over to the cashier. 

Lunar: Alright smiles I'll go and check on Dakota. *moving out of the shop walking over to Dakota.* Hey I thought you might be bored or something. 

Aloise: I know. I know. It was a dumbass thing to do *nods holding Kai at a distance.* I thought you said you had triplets. 

Romeo: The other two are with a babysitter. A friend is getting married soon. So Lunar is with them picking stuff out for the wedding. Kai has been sick, so I stayed home. Heading down the hall into the nursery. 

Kai: Whining eyes fluttering open looking up at Aloise. 

Dakota: Turning I'm good. Did they get the flowers they wanted? 

Rinmaru: Filling out the paper work for the flowers we will need. 

Aeris: Arm goes around Scarlet's waist. We should get some lunch before looking into venues. 

Aloise: I see.. My mind was thinking something completely different *relaxing a bit.* Umm so I was hoping I could crash with you for a few.... years... 

Lunar: Mhm they're filling out the paper work... Has anything been on your mind to day? 

Scarlet: Yeah it's been a while since we got lunch together. 

Romeo: Coming back into the room. Holding the medicine. Aloise I have a mate and kids now. You can crash here tonight, but not for a few years. I can help you though we still have a few safe houses. It could be dangerous for you. So you will need to be put under Aeris mafias protection. I'll message her father tomorrow. . Thalmus will help I'm sure. 

Kai: Crying and coughing. 

Dakota: A few things. Nothing that I can't handle. How are you. Three kids that must be tiring. 

Rinmaru: Handing over the papers. Yea lunch sounds good. Where should we go. Moving behind Eugene. 

Aloise: Who's Aeris and what mafia dose he or she own? I can be seen wi.... Fine I'll do it.. I'll get out of your house by the end of tonight. Meet up with me when you have a place. 

Lunar: Eh a little but I have Ro. He helps me out a lot so we're doing fine. I can tell your worried about Jacqueline. If you want to vent I'm right here. 

Eugene: No idea. I'm up for anything though. 

Scarlet: I'm craving any kind of soup. If your all ok with that. 

Aeris: Looking at Scarlet. You craving soup, or just worried that you couldn't stomach anything heavy? 

Rinmaru: Soup is fine with me. The weather is perfect for it. We can head to that dinner we all love. 

Dakota: It's just that... I haven't even gotten a txt. She seemed so into me. Then radio silence for two days. 

Romeo: Moving over taking Kai. No bro. It's fine spend the night we have an extra room. I'll have a safe house for you by lunch tomorrow. 

Scarlet: No it's true I swear. *Giving Aeris's hand a squeeze.* It's probably because it's cold outside. 

Eugene: Good with me. 

Aloise: Gee thanks.... I know I've never been a good brother to you and you honestly diserve better. 

Aeris: Alright then soup it is. Turning around heading out of the shop. 

Rinmaru: Nods to the lady behind the counter. Taking Eugene's hand. Following behind. Our wedding is going to be great. Kissing his cheek. 

Dakota: Looks up seeing the others. I guess flowers are done. Bet we are getting lunch next. 

Romeo: I would never turn you away. Though you did almost send my mate into labor that day. *giving a growl. I'm willing to give you a second chance. 

Aloise: *Whineing slightly but keeping it to a minimum.* Thank you Romeo.. Sighing well I might as well catch up with you. Like what happened after you got kicked out? How you met your friends? How you met your girl all that kinda stuff? 

Eugene: Yeah it's almost noon anyway right. Haha no harm in taking a small break there's still a few more things to do tho. I guess most of the other ones we can do at home. 

Scarlet: Yup no harm at all there's a good soup shop a coupel blocks down. 

Lunar: nice. 

Dakota: That sounds good. We all need food. Then we can either wait and check on places another day this week or like you said you could pull them up online at home. There are a bunch of great places around this area. 

Aeris: Nods are we driving or walking? 

Rinmaru: Moving over to Eu's side. It's up to you guys. 

Romeo: Well we can sit down and talk. We do have a lot to catch up on. 

Eugene: Yeah maybe we'll call it a day after lunch, and will pick it up tomorrow. I'm sure you all have things to do after. I believe Dakota wanted to check up on Jaqueline. 

Scarlet: Oh it's like a two minute walk it would be a waste to drive. 

Lunar: Nods cool what's the place called? 

Aloise: Yeah I guess moving over to the couch. 

Rinmaru: That sounds good. . We need to pick up the girls and grab something for dinner tonight too. 

Aeris: Walk it is. "Everything but the kitchen sink" I think that's what it's called. 

Dakota: I just want to stop and see if she is okay. Probably going to just drive my own car over. 

Romeo: So what all do you want to know? 

Eugene: Yup killing two birds with one stone. *says cheerfully staring to walk in the direction where Scarlet pointed. 

Scarlet: I think so yea walking behind Rin and Eugene. 

Lunar: I see well be sure to call me and tell me how it goes. If she's ok *says giving Dakota a small grin. 

Aloise: Shrugs I really don't know where to start. What happend after you got the boot, how did you meet your friends, how did you meet your girlfri- finance? Um are you both marked? How are the kids? Yeah those are the ones that spring to mind that you might answer. *says all those in a questioning tone. 

Romeo: Well I was on the streets for a few years. Got into some trouble. Then I was found by a bar owner named Braz he took me in. Braz and his wife Rei, would take in runaways and orphans. I stayed with them until I turned 18. He helped me get into what I do now. I technically own his bar. Though my foster brother and his wife have it right now. Since Braz and Rei pasted away. I've been in the business of helping people ever since. I meet Res through what I do. I helped him early on. He is like my brother. He helped me meet Lunar. We moved a bit fast, but I'm happy it happened this way. The kids are doing good. Except kai over here. We can't seem to figure out why he is sick. Anyone else you want to know about. . 

Rinmaru: Arm going to Eugene's hand. 

Aeris: Opening the door to the restaurant. 

Dakota: Nods yea sure. I'll text you once I get back home. . 

Aloise: Damn... Well do you have any other friends besides Res and his... boyfriend? I think.. I don't know. Didn't really pay a lot of attention to the conversations. 

Eugene: You alright? Tilting my head to the side. 

Scarlet: Why my gentlewomen says bowing a little in a joke. 

Lunar: Yay I know we didn't start off on a good foot, but I really think of you as the sister I never had. Because the one I do have is trying to kill me, and your actually nice to me haha. *says it kind of in a joke. Walking in after Scarlet. 

Dakota: Gives a smile. Thanks Lunar. I guess that's good to hear. I've been trying to be a better person. . 

Aeris: Gives a little laugh. Yea I know. Look at me being all civilized. 

Rinmaru: Nods keeping quiet. Following them inside. 

Romeo: Yea Res, is with lorence. Their son is Pynce. Then there is Aeris and Scarlet. Rinmaru and Eugene. They have twins Mika and Zora. We have some other friends now too. Jake and Henrietta, Lucuse and Axe, Jess and Jun. Then there is Dakota. I think she is dating someone now too. Just not sure on her name. 

Lunar: Good well your a good person in my book.... Say I never really have asked, but how did you come to live with Henrietta and lucuse? 

Scarlet: Its soo weird some times it's like that. 

Eugene: You sure your kinda quite. 

Aloise: Oh... That's a lot more then I thought *laying his head on the back of the couch.* Really big diffrence from the last time I saw you. With your nose always barried in some book, and struggling to even hold a girls hand. Haha my this is a big change. 

Dakota: There was an accident. My parents died. Lu and Hen's parents were friends with mine. . We were all pretty young. So they told them both that I was their sister. Since we were so young it stuck. 

Aeris: Smiles pulling them all toward a booth. Handing everyone a menu. Alright I say we all get something different that way we can taste a little bit of everything. 

Rinmaru: Shakes his head. I'm fine hun. You need to eat. Kissing Eugene's head. 

Romeo: Yea it is... I've always had an interest in women. Just never stuck with one until Lunar. 

Aloise: I'll say remember when you gave Brittany Mabais a dandelion for valentines day. She smacked you across the face. *stifling a laugh since it was so long ago and he had warned Ro about it. 

Scarlet: Yeah I haven't been here in years so it will be nice to try some new stuff. 

Eugene: Ok if you say so. 

Lunar: Really I'm sorry shouldn't have asked. *Looking to the side* at least you were happy with them right? 

Dakota: Not exactly. I think I was for a while. I was a horrible kid. I was too spoiled. I got Luc and Hen into a lot of trouble. They got sent away because of me. Any way its over and done. I'm getting better. 

Rinmaru: Gently laying my head on Eugene's shoulder. You order for both of us please? 

Aeris: It looks good. They have lots of options. 

Romeo: That didn't go well. She was stuck up worse than you. I was just a sweet little nerd back then. 

Lunar: Yup made a turn for the better if you ask me. *Giving a bright smile don't know much about Henrietta and Lucuse. They seem to be doing better then when we met... Not sure if you'd want to hear about my childhood... It's depressing. 

Eugene: Alright if you say so looking threw the menu. 

Scarlet: Haha told you flipping threw it deciding on ramen like soup. 

Aloise: Ouch that hurt brother. Haha mind you that wasn't the first time you got turned down for forever alone... I mean valentine's day if my memory doesn't lie all tho I believe it was...... Clover Mick who went out with you once then you came home crying never figerd out what happend then. 

Romeo: That was a bad example. Her brothers mad fun of me the whole time we were out. Kept calling me gay, among other things. I couldn't take it. I walked home in the rain from the mall. I had plenty of girls once I hit the streets. It's how I learned about myself. That's a tale for a different occasion though. Rubbing Kai's back. 

Aeris: Pointing to the broccoli and cheddar to the little waitress that comes up. Along with the one Scarlet picked. 

Dakota: Staring at the menu a moment more finally going with the homestyle dumplings. 

Rinmaru: Nuzzling into Eu's neck. Not liking the smell of the shop. 

Aloise: Awe man I wanna hear it, but ok ok. Its just so suprising to see my little brother who I used to think was pathetic all grown up, and accomplished more then me sadly. 

Lunar: Choosing a tomato soup. 

Eugene: Smiling you sure your feeling ok leaning the side of my head on top of Rin's choosing a chicken noodle for both of us. 

Scarlet: Leaning on Aeris's shoulder. 

Rinmaru: Nods... Though I'm not sure how long I can stay in here. 

Aeris: Arm moving, gently wrapping around Scarlet. Getting tired love? 

Dakota: Looking up damn did we check to make sure the food score is still good here. We don't want to end up with food poisoning. 

Romeo: You could have been great too. The problem is your selfish my dear brother. 

Eugene: We could just ask to get it in a box or I guess go home if you want. 

Scarlet: A bit I guess it's the cozy atmosphere. 

Lunar: Umm Scarlet said that shes been here before tho .. 

Aloise: Wow way to brake it to me easy brother. 

Romeo: I'm sorry Aloise. It's true though. That's how you were our whole childhood. I could never play with you. You never wanted me around. Then they took care of it for you. They got rid of me. 

Dakota: Nods alright 

Aeris: Smiles at her. Kissing her on the head. You can get a nap in once we get home. 

Rinmaru: No it's okay. I'll be fine. 

Eugene: If you say so leaning back in the chair* so will pick up on the rest of the plan tomorrow. 

Lunar: Glancing at some of the little pictures on the wall. 

Scarlet: Thanks snuggling into Aeris's neck. 

Aloise: Your not wrong... Really your not. Um well where did you want me to sleep tonight? 

Romeo: We have an extra room. Getting up carefully to not wake Kai. Heading through the kitchen. This way. Going past the laundry room. Stopping at a door. I added this one not to long ago. Figured I'd need it. Pushing the door open. 

Aeris: Yea we can pick back up tomorrow. I'll send yall some links that I was planning to take us too today. You two can take the digital tour and maybe narrow down the list. 

Dakota: Oh here comes our food guys. 

Rinmaru: Moving taking a drink from his cup of water. 

Aloise: Alright thanks again walking into the room dropping his duffel bag to the ground walking over to the bed. 

Scarlet: Oh they do digital tours for parks now I didn't know that. 

Lunar: Picking up a spoon as they set the food down. 

Eugene: Picking up two spoon* Rin, you still hungry or a bit nauseous? 

Romeo: If you need anything else don't be afraid to ask. Heading back out front. 

Kai: Fingers curled into Romeo's hair. Coughs a little then settles down. Just before vomit shoots from his mouth all into Romeo's hair. 

Romeo: Looks down at the mess. With another soft sigh. Heads to the bathroom instead. 

Rinmaru: Shakes his head I'll be okay. Taking the bowl and spoon. Processed to sip at it, though mostly just playing with it. 

Dakota: Already finished with half the bowl. I'm done if anyone wanted to taste it. Pushing the bowl away. 

Aeris: Nibbling crackers more than the soup... not liking how it looks. 

Aloise: Alright flooping onto the bed laying there for a while. 

Lunar: Taking a couple spoonfuls then just stering the soup with the spoon.* This taste a little funny to anyone else? 

Scarlet: Sipping it a bit* yea a little wierd. 

Eugene: Kinda a bit like cough medicine it you ask me *picking up a spoonful and sniffing at it.* It smells fine but.. 

Aeris: Spitting back into the bowl... that's.... there is a fingernail in this *turning a little green. 

Dakota: Mine tasted fine... Though I mean it could have came out of a can truthfully. 

Rinmaru: Then don't eat it. To be honest it smells odd in here. 

Aeris: Taking her glass of water chugging it. I think we need to just go this is gross. 

Romeo: Sitting Kai down into his bath seat. Using the pull down shower head to wash my hair and clean him up while sitting down in the shower with Kai close to me. 

Lunar: Shrugs her shoulders* good idea. I should get home anyway. 

Scarlet: Nods it looks very diffrent from the last time I was here to be honest stands up. 

Eugene: True like chicken soup and melatonin. 

Rinmaru: Let's hope that none of us gets sick from this. 

Aeris: Helping Scarlet up. No kidding. Then again maybe we should... This stuff doesn't seem safe to have in our bodies. 

Dakota: We should be okay none of you finished it. I think I'm the only one that did, and like I said it tasted like canned food. 

Lunar: Yeah I'll walk home it's not that far from here anyway. 

Scarlet: Neither is ours we actually live pretty close to here. Just didn't know we were coming. 

Eugene: Nods putting down a check for the bill. 

Scarlet: We can drive you to pick up your kids. 

Aeris: Yea Lun we need to take you back to get the little ones. Their carseats are in our trunk. Don't you need them too. 

Rinmaru: We need to get the girls. So yea we can all just ride back over to the sitters. 

Dakota: I just need a ride to my car. I want to go make sure Jaq is okay. 

Scarlet: Don't you live right across the street from the sitter? Plus I think we drove you? Tilting her head to the side as they walk out of the restaurant. 

Lunar: Oh haha it must have slipped my mind *walking out with them over to the car. 

ABOUT AN HOUR LATER AS EVERYONE GETS HOME 

Dakota: Sitting in her car outside the glitter factory. 

Rinmaru: Heading up the stairs to their apartment. Mika laying against his shoulder. 

Romeo: Getting out of the shower getting Kai dressed. Still in nothing but a towel stepping out into the hall. 

Aeris: Arm around Scarlet's waist heading up the stairs into their place. 

Res: Comes through the front door, flour in his hair. 

Jaqueline: Slouching out of the building rubbing her head with a scrunched up expression as tho she has a migraine. Not noticing the car immediately going over to sit on the bench out side the building. 

Eugene: Fixing some cold cut sandwitches for lunch after carring Zora to a cradle in the nursery. 

Aloise: Slouching around the bed not being abel to get comfortable on it. 

Lunar: Carrying Vex on her shoulders in a piggy back ride and Rei in her arms. Her keys in her teeth knocking on the door with her elbow not being abel to open it. 

Scarlet: You still a little anxious babe? *Walking with her taking out my keys. 

Lorence: Walking down the hallway after putting Pynce down for bed. Pfft what happend to you haha chuckle out. 

Res: Looking up, had some issues with the mixer. I'm going to have to pull it apart tomorrow. It's going to suck. 

Aeris: Slightly, I don't know just had this weird feeling all day. 

Romeo: Opening the door barely holding up the towel as Kai has started having a meltdown. Eyes red from rubbing them. Welcome home love. Oh an my brother is sleeping in our guest room. 

Rinmaru: Coming out of the bathroom. Yep that place was so a bad idea... Rubbing his stomach gently. 

Dakota: Looking up spotting Jaqueline. Getting out of the car Jaq? Calling out softly at her expression. 

Jaqueline: Huh rubbing her temple looking up. K -kota ...what are you doing here? Ask curiously in a hoarse voice. 

Scarlet: I know maybe it's the stress of helping with the wedding, but I feel you it's only two months until we're due opening the door. 

Lunar: Thanks. Are you ok love? Walking in concerned setting Vex and Rei down on the couch. Coming back over wait... your brother Aloise... why? 

Eugene: Agreed setting a sandwich down on the plate sliding it across the center of the table. 

Rinmaru: Taking the plate thanks love. I hope the others are okay. Thankfully I don't think anyone actually finished eating. Nibbling at the sandwich. Both girls down? 

Romeo: Okay no. I will be *moving Kai to my other hip rubbing his back. I thought his stomach had calmed down. Then he covered us both. I just got out of the shower with him. Aloise got himself into some trouble. My parents sent him packing. So he needs help. I told him he can stay. I'll get him a safe house tomorrow. 

Dakota: Moves to Jaqs side a hand gently pushing back her hair. Your burning up why are you at work? 

Aeris: Humming quietly. Yea that's probably it. 

Eugene: I think Dakota had maybe half of hers, but I don't think canned will make her sick *taking a bite of my own sandwich* Mmhum in the crib that babysitter knows what they're doing. 

Lunar: One ear moving to the side. Are you sure? This might be a setup by them *says quitely.* Need some help looking at Kai then back up to Ro. 

Jaqueline: Shaking her head slightly. I needed to come in all day for the next few days. I need to get enough to quite next week.... Wait didn't I tell you.... Shit I didn't did I? It must of seemed like I ghosted you. I'm so sorry. 

Scarlet: Well no problem with that. Besides we got the room set up and we have a bunch of friends with kids. I could say we're as ready as ever. 

Rinmaru: Smiles thanks for the sandwich babe. 

Aeris: Nodes at least I can say thats true. Turning just a little. Hey isn't that Jun's car? 

Dakota: I'm taking you home? Working while you have a fever like this isn't good for you. 

Romeo: Frowns that's not something Aloise would..... then again. I guess it's possible. Leaning toward her. You could try he does good for a bit the breaks down like this. 

Eugene: No problem it's the least I can do. It's one of the only things I can "cook" without screwing up completely. 

Scarlet: sqinting her eyes slightly " oh I think so, but where's Jun " looking around the streets trying to find him. 

Jaqueline: What I can't go home now. It's way to early I certainly won't earn enough. 

Lunar: Cradling Kai in her arms seeing his tired eyes. Are you sure we can trust Aloise. What did he say that his story was? 

Kai: Fingers curling into Lunar's hair. Calming slightly. 

Romeo: We sat and talked for a few hours tops. He explained that he got with some girl. Who used him to sink the mafia my parents where trying to get me to take over. They sent him packing.. He had no one else. 

Dakota: I can't let you go back in there. Kneeling in front of her. Jaq your trembling. You were probably barely standing 

Lunar: Would...... actually I don't know Aloise that well, but from what I do know that sounds totally like something he would do. Sighing a little nods her head "ok if you trust him I do." I'll watch Kai so you can get some clothes on. 

Jaqueline: Whining a little but slouching up leaning on Dakota. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you think I just left you. 

Romeo: Leans against Lunars side. Nuzzling into her. You should get something to eat. I left some soup stuff or there is left overs in the fridge. I'm exhausted. Let me change I'll be right back.


	59. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. It was left unfinished. Maybe one day it will have a proper ending.

Dakota: Arm goes around Jaq holding her gently. I wasn't thinking that. I was just worried. Sighs yea I guess your right. I was thinking maybe I had upset you. I was still mostly just worried about you. 

Lunar: Oh... Thank you.. *says with a small sweet smile with a slight dusk of pink on the bridge of her nose. Carrying Kai over as he started to calm down softly laying him down on the couch covering him up in a blanket. Quitely walking up to the fridge pulling out a plastic bowl of soup and throwing it in the microwave. 

Jaqueline: Whining lightly leaning onto Dakota's side. We start walking over to her car. oh.. "says a little shock thinking she'd be pissed. Burying her face onto Dakota's shoulder. "I.. I love you" realizing this is probably the first time she said I love you to Dakota. 

Dakota: A bit taken back hearing those words, but quickly wraps Jaq up in a hug. I love you too. Planting a soft kiss to the top of her head. Settling her into the seat then getting in to drive. How long have you been trying to work like this? 

Romeo: Comes into the kitchen in just sweats. Rubbing at his eyes standing behind her. How was your day? 

Jaqueline: Humm since I saw you last. I think laying on the window sile with my hair in my face "Jazmen quit" murmurs out closing my eyes. 

Lunar: It was good. We went to pick out clothes, flowers, and what not. Rin and Eugene says there going to fix the rest of the formality on there own, but they'll call us if they need anything. Says in a cheery voice taking the soup out of the microwave. 

Dakota: Sighs pushing back Jaqs hair. Oh love, you shouldn't have been working while so sick. I was right you were doing good just to be up right. Finally pulling up out front of the sitter. Heading in to get Andy. 

Romeo: Nods to her words. That's great. I'm glad you all had a good time. I wasn't expecting you back until later though. Reaching out to pull her hair back for her to keep it out of her food. Using the hair tie on his wrist to pull it back. *his own hair hanging damp behind his shoulders. 

Jaqueline: Smiling seeing Dakota get out of the car. Starting to sit somewhat up right opening the door slouching out. Thank you I can take him from here. We live across the street anyway. 

Lunar: How was yours just tired? Dont tell me your sick to now? Says in a worried voice holding the spoon up to her mouth glancing back at Romeo. 

Dakota: Runs to the car with Andy in tow, pulling Jaq close. No Way. I'm coming with you. You shouldn't be alone when your fever is this high. Your shivering. Please let me help. 

Romeo: Gives her a small grimace. Not going to say I'm not sick. Just definitely tired. Leaning back against the counter. I can tell you Kai needs to see a doctor as soon as we can get him in Monday. 

Lunar: Glancing over at Kai "sigh I guess it's not a normal fever... I can watch them for now you can get some sleep you'll need it. Turns around softly kissing Romeo's check. 

Jaqueline: Smiles all right do what you need to do leaning her head on Dakota's shoulder. 

Dakota: Helps Jaqueline back into the car. Come on Andy let's get your mom home. Smiling at him. 

Romeo: Shakes his head I'm not ready to sleep. Maybe Kai will sleep a while. I'm going to check on Aloise. You can put Rei and Vex into the play room. So you can get a shower. 

Jaqueline: Slouching back over you sure that's necessary. We just live on the other street. 

Lunar: Nods ok walking over picking up Rei and Vex going over to the playroom setting them down looking over at Kai lightly sleeping thinking it be best not to move him. 

Dakota: Jaq love you can barely stand. Plus I cant just leave my car in their driveway. . 

Romeo: Heads down the hall knocking on the guest room door. Aloise? 

Jaqueline: I guess your right laying back in the seat. What were you doing all day? I'm sure you weren't standing in front of the glitter factory all day. 

Lunar: Getting a t shirt and a pair of sweat pants then going into the bathroom starting the water. 

Aloise: Laying on the bed playing with his almost dead phone "yeah?" 

Romeo: Hey, I thought I'd check in. If your hungry there are left overs in the fridge. 

Dakota: Moving the car across the street to Jaq's house. I was with the gang. Rin and Eu are redoing their wedding. You were on my mind all day though. 

Aloise: I'm fine... not hungry right now *rolling on his side looking at Romeo blankly. 

Jaqueline: Oh really.. thanks.. but when is the wedding *starting to open the car door. 

Dakota: Next week, Wednesday I think. They are waiting for the snow. Getting out coming around the car to help. Taking Jaqs keys. Andy can you go unlock the door for us? 

Romeo: Coming further into the room closing it behind himself. Hey you alright? 

Andy: Nods taking the keys and dashing to the front door clumsy unlocking the door. 

Jaqueline: Putting one arm over Dakota's shoulder starting to walk over to the door. 

Aloise: Yeah... I'm fine just tierd.. I've been out for maybe a week or so. 

Romeo: Then shouldnt you be trying to get some sleep? 

Dakota: Gets them both inside. Heads back to Jaqs room. You need some comfy clothes, something easy to eat, and then you need some sleep. 

Jaqueline: Haha that's one way to get rid of a fever. I usually just flush it out with cooking shows, ann water down beer... Ok maybe not the best way to get better. *Taking a blue tang top and grey sweat pants* these will work. 

Aloise: ....Dont know. Can't sleep. "Gives some short childish answers pulling the blankets further up on himself. 

Andy: Running over to his room looking for something to show Dakota. 

Romeo: Moves over to the bed sitting down on the edge. What's really bothering you Aloise? You never had trouble sleeping when we were kids. 

Dakota: Yea those clothes will work. Smiling at her. You get into bed. I'll go fix you and Andy something to eat. Then we can watch tv while you rest. 

Jaqueline: Thank you so much... Not sure if you can handle how annoying he can be sometimes. Good luck taking off her shoes thinking Dakota would be uncomfortable if she changed in front her. 

Aloise: ....Well things changed I have a hard time sleeping now. Rolling onto his stomach with his face in the pillow. 

Romeo: Tilts his head anything your little brother could do to help? Turning just a little. I mean like you said things can change. Just because we weren't close as kids doesn't mean we can't be now. 

Dakota: Gently rubbing Jaqs back. You don't have to worry. I'm not uncomfortable. I do need to get yall some food fixed though. Kissing her cheek before heading out to the kitchen. Hey andy want to help me fix you guys some dinner? 

Aloise: Why...? I'm leaving tomorow... This is going to sound really douchy, but I don't want to be close with anyone " murmers into the pillow mostly saying this out of exhaustion. 

Jaqueline: Changing into the clothes as she leaves "you really are to sweet." 

Andy: Carrying a small water painting of a florist he drew. "Cooking? I love cooking yes can I help you" says cheerily. 

Dakota: Did you paint that? Smiling at Andy heading into the kitchen checking the fridge and cabinets. Wow... alright I'm totally going shopping for you guys later. Pulling out some stuff to do a simple soup. 

Romeo: Scooting closer... Al...? Hey come on I'm your brother. Why are you having trouble sleeping? Crawls up to the head of the bed. Pulling his big brother into a hug. Come on Al. Something is obviously going on. If you need to stay longer then fine. I'm not letting you leave when your like this. 

Dakota: Laughing and smiling as she let's Andy help her make a nice simple chicken noodle soup for them all to eat. Let's hope this helps your mom. Feel better. Next time she gets sick. Just come over and knock on my door. I'll be over as quick as I can. 

Res: Running a hand through his hair. How was your day. You look tired. Did Pynce keep you busy? Coming over to Lorences side. 

Axe: Sitting in the floor by their bed listening to Lucuse sleeping above him. Thinking about what his father sent him. Sad that he doesn't see them using it. 

Aeris: Comes around the corner I got you more popcorn did you start the next movie. Oh did Jun ever answer his car is still outside. 

Jess: Calling everyone he can think of trying to find Jun. The thought that he should have been home hours ago. Pacing the apartment. Getting really scared. That no one he had called has seen him.


End file.
